Harry Potter és a Belső Ellenség
by hetszinvirag
Summary: Theowyn of HPG: Harry Potter and the Enemy Within című művének fordítása. Harry hatodévében játszódik, amikor Voldemorttal való mentális kapcsolata minden eddiginél erősebbé válik. Csak Piton taníthatja meg a védekezésre... Mentor fic. HBP és DH előtt!
1. Nyár

Theowyn of HPG: The Enemy Within című művének fordítása

A bétázásért köszönet Zizikének, Theatressnek és Pereknek

* * *

**Bevezetés**

A nyár dereka csaknem elhagyatottan találta a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolát.

Minerva McGalagony szaporán haladt keresztül az üres termeken a pince felé menet, amelynek még a nyári hőségben is sikerült épp olyan hűvösnek és nyirkosnak maradnia, mint amilyen a tél derekán szokott lenni. McGalagony enyhén megborzongva szorosabbra vonta maga körül a talárját. Léptei visszhangoztak a nyomasztó csöndben. A kastély többi része elhagyatottnak tűnhetett, de a pince egyesen lakatlannak érződött. Úgy tűnt, nyáron még a kísértetek is elkerülik. De McGalagony tudta, hogy a hely magányosságáról látszólag megfeledkezve ugyan, de még most is van itt egy ember. Megállt egy faajtó előtt, és fürgén bekopogott.

- Jöjjön be - hangzott az elfojtott válasz.

McGalagony benyitott az ajtón, és ott találta Perselus Pitont, amint szemöldökét ráncolva, feszült figyelemmel meredt az asztalán bugyborékoló bájitalra.

- Perselus, most néztem át a következő évi osztálynévsorokat. Nem látom Mr Potter nevét a hatodéves hallgatóinak listáján.

- Így igaz – mondta Piton, miközben – kollégáját pillantásra sem méltatva - felírt valamit a jegyzeteibe.

- Megkérdezhetem, miért nem? – érdeklődött McGalagony hűvösen.

Piton lecsendesítette az üstje alatt a tüzet, majd szembefordult vele.

- Csak a legtehetségesebb tanulókat veszem be a RAVASZ szintű osztályomba – mondta. – Mr Potter nem tartozik közéjük.

- Kiválót kapott a bájitaltan RBF-jére.

- Lehetséges, mégsem veszem be a csoportomba.

A két tanár, mintegy az akaratok csendes csatájaként, egymásra meredt. Végül McGalagony szólalt meg, erősen uralkodva a hangján.

- Perselus, azt még elnézem, hogy megfélemlíti a diákjaimat, de ha valóban azt hiszi, hogy hagyom, hogy puszta rosszindulatból romba döntse Mr Potter jövőjét, rá fog jönni, hogy nagyot téved.

- Á, értem, szóval a híres Potter-bűbáj végül magát is elvarázsolta – mondta Piton gúnyosan.

- Ne sértegessen – csattant fel McGalagony. – A fiú kivívta magának a jogot, hogy bekerüljön a csoportjába. Nincs alapja arra, hogy kizárja.

- Meg vagyok döbbenve, hogy egyáltalán folytatni kívánja bájitaltan tanulmányait, tekintettel a megszokott hitvány teljesítményre – mondta Piton.

- Auror szeretne lenni, és maga is jól tudja, hogy ehhez RAVASZ-szintű bájitaltan vizsga szükséges.

- Auror – horkantott Piton. – Természetesen. Az ember azt hinné, hogy mostanra már eleget harcolt sötét varázslókkal, de feltételezem, hogy a hírnév és a dicsőség csábítása egyszerűen túl nagy. Miért nem tesz mindannyiunknak egy szívességet, Minerva, és tanácsolja a fiúnak, hogy legyen inkább profi kviddicsjátékos? Az bizonyára elegendő számú rajongót biztosítana a fiú egójának?

- Valóban ezt gondolja, Perselus? Ego? Az még nem merült fel magában, hogy Potter esetleg azért döntött így, elég ésszerűen, mivel számára az egyetlen lehetséges módja a túlélésnek az, hogy auror legyen?

- Az apján nem segített.

McGalagony szemei felvillantak, és ajkait vékony vonallá préselte össze.

- Szavamat adtam Mr Potternek, hogy mindent, ami a hatalmamban áll, meg fogok tenni annak érdekében, hogy auror váljék belőle, és szándékomban áll megtartani ezt az ígéretet.

- Sajnálatos módon annak eldöntése, hogy kit veszek fel a csoportomba, nem áll hatalmában – mondta Piton.

McGalagony halványan elmosolyodott.

- Nem, de mint az iskola igazgatóhelyettese, eléggé megkeseríthetem az életét. Már csak két év, Perselus, és a fiú elmegy. Én maradok. Valóban az ellenségévé akar tenni?

Piton szemei összeszűkültek, amint az előtte álló nőt tanulmányozta.

- Nos, rendben – mondta. - Elfogadom Mr Potter jelentkezését a RAVASZ szintű csoportomba. De ha nem tudja teljesíteni az elvárásaimat, kirakom.

McGalagony felsóhajtott, tudván, hogy ez a legtöbb, amit Pitontól várhat.

- Ez elég tisztességes – mondta. Megfordult, és elindult, de az ajtónál megtorpant.

- Tudja, Perselus – mondta visszapillantva Pitonra – azt gondoltam volna, mostanra már jobban kiismerte a fiút.

Kiviharzott a teremből, maga mögött hagyva a mogorván utána meredő bájitaltan tanárt.

* * *

**1. fejezet: Nyár**

_Harry megcélozta pálcájával a lábainál kuporgó sápadt fiatalembert._

_- Crucio – sziszegte._

_A fiatalember sikoltozott és vonaglott a földön. Harry érezte, amint ajkai kegyetlen mosolyra görbülnek, majd vonakodva elengedte áldozatát._

_- Talán most már készségesebb leszel azzal az információval kapcsolatban, amit kérek – mondta mély, baljósló hangon._

_- Kérem! – zokogta a fiatalember. – Nem tudom, hol van! Esküszöm! Megmondanám, ha tudnám! Esküszöm! Igazat mondok!_

_Harry a fiatalember szemébe nézett, és tudta, hogy ez az igazság. A bolond semmit nem tudott. _

_- Nos jó – mondta Harry. – Hiszek neked. Újra rászegezte pálcáját a remegő emberre._

_- Adava Kedavra! _

_Zöld fény tört elő Harry pálcájának hegyéből, és mellkason találta a fiatalembert. Az elesett, és mozdulatlan maradt, üres tekintete rettegéssel és döbbenettel teli._

Harry levegőért kapkodva riadt fel. Elképzelni sem tudta, ki lehetett az a fiatalember, akinek a kínzását látta, de azt tudta, hogy Voldemort valahol éppen most ölte meg őt. Harry felkapcsolta az ágy melletti lámpát, felkelt, és nyugtalanul járkálni kezdett a szobában.

Még csak három hét telt el a tanév vége óta, de eddig úgy tűnt, ez lesz Harry életének legrosszabb nyara. Tavaly nyáron frusztrálta az, hogy semmiféle információt nem kapott Voldemortról. Csak most döbbent rá, hogy milyen szerencsés is volt akkoriban. _Vigyázz, mit kívánsz! Még a végén valóra válik - g_ondolta keserűen.

Mióta Voldemort visszatérése nyilvánosságra került, a halálfalótámadások száma robbanásszerűen megnőtt. A Reggeli Prófétában szinte mindennaposak voltak a cikkek kínzásról, gyilkosságról és eltűnésekről. Alig múlt el éjszaka úgy, hogy a Sötét Jegy meg ne jelent volna az égen. De Harrynek nem volt szüksége a Reggeli Prófétára. Voldemorttal való mentális kapcsolata miatt első sorból nézhette a borzalmakat.

Harry most jobban sajnálta, mint valaha, hogy előző évben nem dolgozott keményebben az okklumencia óráin. Akkoriban annyira ki volt éhezve az információra, hogy nem akarta elzárni egyetlen forrását. Azonban miután végignézte a halálfalók újjáéledését, megértette, hogy miért tartotta Dumbledore rossz ötletnek, hogy megengedje a víziók folytatódását. Harry szinte biztos volt benne, hogy ebbe bele fog őrülni.

_Nem tudom így folytatni. Valamit tennem kell – _gondolta elkeseredetten Írhatna Dumbledore-nak, de mi haszna lenne? Az igazgató semmit nem tehet érte itt a Privet Drive-on. Mint ahogy Ron, Hermione vagy Lupin sem, akik az egyedüli emberek voltak, akikhez Harry úgy érezte, hogy segítségért fordulhat. Siriusra gondolt, és megérezte az ismerős fájdalmat a mellkasában. Tudta, hogy a keresztapja sem segíthetett volna neki, de már Sirius létének a tudata is megnyugtató lett volna.

Sirius halála hatalmas űrt hagyott Harry életében, amiről nem tudta, hogyan tölthetné ki. Sirius volt Harry egyetlen igazi családja, és természetesen az egyetlen olyan családtag, aki valaha is törődött vele.

Persze Harrynek sok jó barátja volt, de ez valahogy nem volt ugyanaz, bár nem igazán tudta volna megmagyarázni, hogy miért. Egyszerűen tény volt, hogy egyetlen más felnőtt sem adta meg neki azt az osztatlan figyelmet és feltétel nélküli segítséget, mint Sirius. Senki más nem viselkedett úgy, mintha az apja lenne. Csaknem tizenhat évesen Harryt bosszantotta az a felismerés, mennyire igényli még mindig ezt a fajta törődést.

Harry megrázta a fejét, hogy elűzze ezeket a gondolatokat. Semmi értelme a búslakodásnak. A szülei és Sirius halottak, tehát saját magára kell támaszkodnia. Pillanatnyilag módot kell találnia arra, hogy ezeket a víziókat az ellenőrzése alá vonja. Három hónapon át tanult Pitonnal okklumenciát. Ez alatt az idő alatt biztosan tanulnia kellett valami használhatót. Visszagondolt arra, amit tanára mondogatott neki. _Ürítsd ki az elméd. Uralkodj az érzelmeiden._ Pitonnal eltöltött órái során felfedezte, hogy ezt könnyebb mondani, mint megtenni, de meg kellett próbálnia.

Harry leült az ágy szélére, lehunyta a szemét, és megpróbált ellazulni. Lassan, mélyeket lélegzett, és megpróbált semmire sem gondolni. _Koncentrálj a légzésre. Be. Ki. Be. Ki. _Jónéhány perccel később Harry kinyitotta a szemét. Határozottan nyugodtabbnak érezte magát, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez segít majd meggátolni a víziókat. Sajnos pillanatnyilag ez volt minden, amit tehetett. Visszamászott az ágyba, lekapcsolta a lámpát, és újra a légzésre irányította figyelmét. Álomba merült, melyet ezúttal szerencsére nem zavartak víziók vagy rémképek.

---

Másnap reggel csakúgy, mint máskor, Harry hat órakor kelt, és nekikezdett azoknak a buta feladatoknak, amelyeket nagynénje adott neki. Délre befejezte a virágágyások gyomlálását és az ablakmosást, majd összeütött magának egy szendvicset, és visszavonult a szobájába, hogy a házi feladatán dolgozzon, vagyis inkább a saját magának feladott, tanterven kívüli házi feladatát csinálja. Miután Harry megismerte a jóslatot, miszerint vagy meg kell ölnie Voldemortot, vagy meghal a keze által, és túltette magát a kezdeti döbbeneten, szinte megszállottan fejlesztette védekező képességeit.

Még mindig elég büszke volt mindarra, amit ő és iskolatársai elértek a DS találkozókon a tavalyi tanév során, de ráébredt arra, hogy amit tanított nekik, az sosem lenne elég Voldemort ellen. Harry tudta, hogy a gonosz varázslóval való összes korábbi összecsapásában mindig csak véletlenül menekült meg a haláltól. Ha egyszer majd ki kell állnia és harcolni vele, a győzelemhez többre lesz szüksége, mint puszta szerencsére.

Következésképpen a nyári szünidő első hetében írt Lupinnak, és arra kérte volt SVK tanárát, hogy küldjön neki néhány haladó szintű védekezési módszerekről szóló könyvet. Lupin csaknem azonnal válaszolt, elküldve neki egy vaskos kötetet: Beatrice Arronby „Átkok és ellenátkok teljes könyve" című művét.

Harry megdöbbent, amikor felfedezte, hogy mennyiféle különböző átok létezik, különösen haladó szinten. Soknál azt kívánta, bárcsak ismerte volna őket egy hónappal ezelőtt, amikor a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban a halálfalók ellen harcolt. Más részük annyira egyértelműen fekete mágia volt, hogy libabőrös lett tőle a háta.

A könyv néhány illusztrációjával kapcsolatos ellenérzését leküzdve elkezdte memorizálni mindazokat az átkokat és ellenátkokat, amelyeket hasznosnak gondolt, és gyakorolta is őket.

Harry tudta, az nem lesz elég, ha csupán varázsigéket olvas, és elhatározta, hogy annyira tökéletesíti a reflexeit, hogy az átkok és ellenátkok széles skáláját gondolkodás nélkül ki tudja szórni. Persze valójában nem szórta ki az átkokat. Miután előző nyáron majdnem kicsapták, nagyon vigyázott arra, hogy egyáltalán ne varázsoljon. Erre gondolva a Dursleyéknél végzett kerti munka közben keresett egy megfelelő faágat, pálca formájúvá faragta, és órákon keresztül képzeletbeli párbajokat vívott Voldemorttal és halálfalóival.

Azonban valószínűleg túl sokat rágódott Voldemorton, ugyanis aznap éjjel – dacára a folyamatos okklumencia gyakorlatoknak – a víziók visszatértek.

_Harry csendesen siklott a földön miközben füst szállt fel az éjszakai égbe egy házból, amit lassan elemésztett a tűz. Sötét talárt és maszkot viselő alakok gyülekeztek egy idős férfi és nő körül, akik a látható kínzások ellenére dacosnak tűntek. Amint feléjük mozdult, kinyújtotta a nyelvét, és a vér ízét érezte a levegőben. _

_- Nem fogtok visszamenni az aurorokhoz – mondta az egyik fekete taláros alak. – Mire végzünk, egyetlen auror sem marad életben. _

_Az idős pár farkasszemet nézett a halálfalóval, de Harry érezte a félelmük szagát, és ez megrészegítette. Egyenesen feléjük indult, és érezte, hogy amint megpillantják őt, félelmük magasabbra hág. Aztán visszahúzódott, és lecsapott._

Mikor Harry a kevés és zaklatott alvás után felébredt, élénken éltek elméjében az éjszaka borzalmai. Hangulatán a Reggeli Próféta érkezése sem javított. A főcím a következőt harsogta: _„Halálfalók szöktek meg az Azkabanból!_", és a cikk részletesen leírta azoknak a halálfalóknak a szökését, akiket csupán egy hónapja fogtak el a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban. 

Harry átkozódott. Nem mintha nem várta volna, hogy ez így lesz, de mégis bosszantó volt, különösen az a gondolat, hogy Lucius Malfoy szabadon kószál. Nagyon is ínyére volt az a tény, hogy Malfoy be van zárva az Azkabanba. Ami pedig a legrosszabb, ez a szabadulás kétségkívül egy újabb támadássorozatot jelent, melyet kénytelen lesz álmában végignézni, miközben nem tehet semmit, hogy megakadályozza azt. Harry megborzongott, és kinyitotta az újságot, remélve, hogy talál majd valamit, ami eltereli figyelmét a vízióiról.

Futólag átlapozta, amíg el nem ért a szerkesztői oldalhoz. Az majdnem annyira lehangoló volt, mint a halálfalók szökéséről szóló hírek. A legtöbb rovat csupán kéztördelés volt, és nyíltan vagy burkoltan hozzá fordultak megváltásért.

„_A Kis Túlélő, aki nem egy, hanem négy alkalommal menekült meg Tudjukki elől…" „A fiatalember, az egyetlen reménységünk…„ „Egyszer már legyőzte Tudjukkit. Újra képes lesz rá!" _

Az egyetlen disszonáns hang Averill Pembroke-hoz tartozott. Ő volt a Reggeli Próféta főszerkesztője, és úgy tűnt, Harry számára nem tartogat mást, csupán megvetést.

„_Bármely varázsló, aki hisz abban, hogy egy egyszerű fiú le tudja győzni Őt, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén, Szent Mungó-beli ápolásra szorul!"_

Harry nem volt benne biztos, hogy a két ellenkező vélemény közül melyiket találja zavaróbbnak, miközben félrelökte az újságot. Hirtelen bezártnak érezte magát a szobájában. Magára kapott egy pólót és egy farmert, és lesietett. Petunia néni megpróbálta megállítani egy listányi idétlen házimunkával, de Harry egy pillantás nélkül elszáguldott mellette, és elhagyta a házat. Gyönyörű reggel volt, de Harry észre sem vette. Csak sétált, minden különösebb cél nélkül, mintha csak a közötte és a Privet Drive 4 közötti távolság valamilyen módon csökkentené az elméjét emésztő víziókat.

Késő délután volt, mire Harry hazaért, és még csak ki sem nyitotta az átkokról szóló könyvét. Ehelyett az okklumencia gyakorlásának szentelte idejét. Egyre inkább képes volt az elméjét lenyugtatni, de kissé kételkedett abban, hogy ezáltal valóban sikerül a víziókat visszaszorítani.

Nem igazán bízott abban, hogy Piton bármi hasznosat tanított neki. Mégis, a gyakorlás nem árthat, és semmiféle más ötlete nem volt arra, hogyan szüntethetné meg Voldemorttal való mentális kapcsolatát. Késő éjszakáig fennmaradt, és végül egyfajta végzettudattal eltöltve bújt ágyba. Csaknem azonnal elaludt, és aznap éjjel nem gyötörték víziók, bár rettenetes rémálma volt Siriusról, amint az keresztülzuhan a Misztériumügyi Főosztályon található függönyön, ami mindent számításba véve nem volt sokkal jobb.

---

Három hét telt el, amikor is megérkezett a takaros kék boríték. Vernon bácsi nézte át a postát, és kinyitotta a borítékot, miközben Harry lerogyott egy székre a reggelizőasztalnál.

- Nézd Petunia! – mondta Vernon, miközben átnyújtotta a levelet feleségének. – Nyertünk egy nyereményjátékon, amire beneveztél.

Petunia néni enyhén összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

- Nem emlékszem, hogy nyereményjátékra neveztem volna be.

- Nos, bizonyára megtetted – mondta Vernon bácsi kolbásszal teli szájjal. – Ma estére nyertünk egy vacsorát három fő részére a Chez Vous-ban. Az az a francia hely a Romney Stadionnál, ugye?

- Igen – Petunia néni szeme felcsillant a finom vacsora gondolatára. – Úgy hallottam, nagyon jó hely.

Mindketten megfordultak, és Harryre meredtek, aki érdeklődés nélkül követte végig a változást.

- Most figyelj, fiú – figyelmeztette Harryt Vernon bácsi, villájával felé bökve. – Csak néhány órára megyünk el, és nem szeretnék semmi vicces ügyet, amíg távol vagyunk. Megértetted?

- Nem fogom lerombolni a házat, amíg nem vagytok itthon – mondta Harry, miközben beleharapott pirítósába.

- És nem akarom, hogy bárki a fajtádból errefelé kószáljon – morogta Vernon bácsi lötyögő állkapoccsal.

- Ne aggódj. Senki, akit ismerek, nem akarna ide jönni – Harry nem törődött azzal, hogy titkolja megvetését.

- Hálásnak kellene lenned, amiért itt lehetsz! – mondta Veron bácsi vörösödő fejjel. – Még van képed tiszteletreméltó emberekre fintorogni!

- Elnézést – mondta Harry minden őszinteség nélkül. Lenyelte az utolsó falat pirítósát, felállt, és távozott, maga mögött hagyva a hangtalanul füstölgő Vernon bácsit.

Miután visszaért a szobájába, Harry tűnődve üldögélt, és képtelen volt eldönteni, hogy átkokat vagy inkább okklumenciát tanuljon. Felsóhajtott; nem volt meggyőződve arról, hogy bármelyik a hasznára válik majd. Hedvig lágyan huhogott, miközben leszállt mellette. Harry gyengéden megsimogatta, de ez kevésbé enyhített búskomorságán.

Lehangoltan feküdt az ágyon, és a plafont bámulta, amikor egy apró bagoly repült be a nyitott ablakon, és körözni kezdett a szobában. Harry nem tehetett róla, de elvigyorodott Ron baglyát, Pulipintyet látva, bár Hedviget szemmel láthatóan bosszantotta az érkezése. Visszarepült az ülőrúdjára, miközben Harry lelkesen felállt, és megkaparintotta a levegőből a piciny madarat és a túlméretezett csomagját. Harry elsőként a levelet nyitotta ki, amelyről kiderült, hogy egy születésnapi üdvözlet. A következő állt benne:

_Boldog Születésnapot, Harry!_

_Remélem, hogy a muglik nem túl szemetek veled! Itt az Odúban elég csendes az élet most, hogy Fred és George többnyire nincsenek itt. De annyira jól megy a boltjuk az Abszol Úton, hogy még Anya is megbékélt, és azt mondja, ez a legjobb dolog, amit tehettek. Születésnapi ajándékként elküldték neked legújabb találmányukat. Talán kipróbálhatnád Dudleyn. Ginny szintén küldött neked ajándékot, bár nem volt hajlandó elárulni, mi az. Lányok!_

_Biztos vagyok benne, hogy olvasod az újságokat, úgyhogy nem kell mondanom, mennyire feszültek a dolgok. Habár az egész kicsit aránytalanná vált. (Tudod) Voldemort mindenütt kísért. Ez igazán buta dolog! Persze mindannyian jól vagyunk, szóval ne aggódj. Csak vigyázz magadra._

_Ron_

Harry lassan kiengedte a levegőt. Ron talán félre akarja söpörni az egészet azzal, hogy nem több, mint kellemetlenség, de Harry túl jól tudta, hogy milyen szörnyűek a halálfaló-támadások. Ő itt a mugli világban el volt szigetelve Voldemort tombolásától, különösen a Privet Drive-on, ahol Voldemort hozzá sem érhetett. Szörnyű lehetett Ronnak és a családjának, hogy a történések közepén vannak, főleg mivel a Weasley-k közismertek voltak arról, hogy kedvelik a muglikat és a mugli születésűeket. Harry érezte, amint a gyomra összeszorul félelmében, és erősen szorította Ron levelét, tudván, hogy most az egyszer legjobb barátja valószínűleg nagyobb veszélyben van, mint ő. Harry adott egy jutalomfalatot az izgága kis bagolynak, majd a csomagra irányította figyelmét. Rontól, nem túl meglepő módon, egy kviddicsről szóló könyvet kapott. Az ikrek küldtek neki egy csomag Weasley-féle Színpompás Cukorkát, melyek színes kis zselészemek voltak, és aki megevett belőlük egyet, az határozatlan időtartamra garantáltan olyan színűre változott, mint a megevett édesség. Harry elvigyorgott a gondolaton, hogy odacsúsztat Dudley-nak egy zöldet. Ginny ajándéka egy egyszerű barna papírba csomagolt dobozka volt. Harry kinyitotta, és egy ónból készült amulettet talált egy láncon. Az amulett egy kutyafejet ábrázolt, amely hátborzongatóan ismerősnek tűnt. Egy rövid, Ginny kézírásával írt jegyzeten ezt olvasta:

_Ő mindig veled lesz._

Harry a szavakra meredt, majd visszanézett az amulettre. Kivette a dobozból, és gyengéden tartotta a tenyerében, mutatóujjával végigsimítva a finoman vésett formát. Egy pillanat múlva mélyet lélegzett, és ingujjával megtörölte a szemét. A láncot a nyaka köré kanyarította, az amulettet pedig az inge mögé dugta. Harry a többi ajándékát a padlódeszka alá rejtette, azzal az ősi mágiáról szóló könyvvel együtt, amit Hermione küldött neki jópár nappal ezelőtt. Végül leült, hogy levelet írjon Hermionénak. Nem volt könnyű; nem akarta, hogy érződjön, mennyire aggódik Ron miatt, de tudni akarta, ha a lány bármi olyanról hallott, amiről ő nem.

_Szia Hermione!_

_Még egyszer köszönöm a születésnapi ajándékot. Épp most volt itt Puli az Odúból. Ron azt mondja, a dolgok elég csendesek arrafelé, de kíváncsi vagyok, hátha te hallottál tőlük valamit Voldemortról. Ron nem mondott sok mindent, és úgy érzem, eléggé a sötétben tapogatózom. _

_Harry_

Ez így rendben lesz, gondolta. Hermione azt hiszi majd, egyszerűen csak kihagyva érzi magát. Odaadta a levelet Hedvignek, aki eltűnt az ablakon át.

---

Dursleyék hat órakor indultak vacsorázni, miután sötéten figyelmeztették Harryt, hogy nehogy „bármit csináljon", amíg nincsenek otthon. Harry fontolóra vette, hogy minden kulcslyukba rágógumit ragaszt, ahogyan egyszer Hóborctól látta, de aztán úgy döntött, hogy nem érné meg. Letelepedett a nappaliban lévő kanapéra átkokat tanulni, majd lefekvés előtt még átfutott az okklumencia-gyakorlatain.

Semmiféle borzalom nem fenyegette, még a Sirius haláláról szóló rémálom sem. Ehelyett a szomszédokról álmodott, a környező utcákról, amelyek az itt töltött nyarak alatt ismerős környezetté váltak.

_Sötét volt és hideg. Az utcai lámpák megvilágították a néptelen utcákat és a házak üres homlokzatát. Elsétált a Magnolia köz mellett, elhagyta a játszóteret, és megállt a Privet Drive sarkán. Elnézett az utcán a négyes szám felé, majd a bal szeme sarkából valami mozgásra figyelt fel. Egy alak lépett elő az árnyékból. Sötét talárba volt burkolózva, és csendesen közeledett felé. Bármilyen vészjósló volt a jelenés, Harry nem érzett félelmet, és amikor a férfi megszólalt, Harryt megborzongatta a felismerés. _

_- Minden készen áll, Nagyúr – mondta csendesen Lucius Malfoy – A házat körülvettük. Ezúttal nem menekül meg a fiú. _

_- Harry érezte, ahogyan mosolyra húzódik a szája. – Jó, Lucius – mondta hideg, sziszegő hangon – Nagyon jó. Ideje, hogy megszabaduljunk Harry Pottertől._

Mikor Harry kinyitotta a szemét, túlságosan rémülten ahhoz, hogy sikítson. Teljes bizonyossággal tudta, hogy amit az imént látott, nem álom volt. Voldemort jön érte. Kiugrott az ágyból, és megragadta a szemüvegét és a pálcáját. A sebhelye máris fájdalmasan lüktetett. Kirohant a szobájából, majd le a hallba.

- Ébredj fel! – dörömbölt kétségbeesetten Dudley ajtaján. Továbbszaladt nagynénje és nagybátyja szobájához, és megismételte a dörömbölést.

- Ébredjetek fel! Ki kell jutnotok a házból!

Nem jött válasz, így Harry felrántotta az ajtót. A szoba üres volt, s aznap éjjel nyilvánvalóan senki nem aludt az ágyban. Harry összeráncolta a szemöldökét, és visszarohant Dudley szobájához, amely szintén üres volt. Hol lehetnek? Elmentek vacsorázni, de mostanra már biztosan haza kellett volna érniük.

Bárhol is voltak, nyilvánvalóan nem a házban, ébredt rá Harry, ahogy lefelé menet minden egyes szobába benézett. A folyosón a falnak támaszkodott, megkönnyebbülve, hogy legalább Dursleyéknek nem kell szembenézniük Voldemorttal.

Egy árnyék suhant át a nappali ablaka előtt, mire Harry szorosan megmarkolta a pálcáját, szája pedig kiszáradt. Csendesen az ablakhoz osont, és kikukucskált a függönyök közötti résen. Csupán két taláros figurát tudott kivenni a kert két oldalán az árnyékban rejtőzve. Lélegzetvisszafojtva hátrált vissza az ablaktól, és a konyha felé indult. Olyan óvatosan, amennyire csak tudott, kilesett az ablakon, és észrevett még három alakot. Harry kiengedte a visszafojtott levegőt, és kihátrált a folyosóra, ahol ismét a falnak támaszkodott. Tehát igaz. Itt vannak, és ő csapdába esett.

De hogyan történhetett ez meg? Voldemort elvileg nem képes őt bántani, amíg a rokonai házában van. _Nyilvánvalóan talált egy kiskaput_ – gondolta Harry keserűen. Harry tudta, hogy a Főnix Rendje is figyeli a házat. Valaki biztosan látta, amint Voldemort és halálfalói megérkeznek, és hívott segítséget. _Hacsak Voldemort meg nem ölte őket, még mielőtt riadót fújhattak volna _– emlékeztette egy pesszimista belső hang. Sem Lucius Malfoyon, sem Voldemorton nem látszott, hogy aggódnának, hogy valaki elkapja őket.

„_És nem élhet az egyik, amíg él a másik…"_ – idézte fel Harry a jóslat szavait. Ha az volt a végzete, hogy vagy megölje Voldemortot, vagy meghaljon a keze által, Harry tudta, hogy melyikre tippeljen az adott pillanatban. Voldemort és halálfalói bekerítették, ő pedig itt állt egyedül, mezítlábasan és pizsamában.

Nos, nem fog harc nélkül meghalni. Harry arrébbment a folyosón, hogy tisztán lássa a bejárati ajtót, de még meghallja, ha valaki a konyhán keresztül próbálna meg bejönni. Érzékeit a végső határokig kiélesítette, megpróbálva észrevenni a legkisebb kintről jövő hangot vagy mozdulatot is. Aztán meghallotta. A lassú, kimért lépések hangját, amint a járdán közelednek, feljönnek a lépcsőkön, odaérnek a bejárati ajtó elé. Harry szíve vadul vert. A lépések megszűntek. Majd minden figyelmeztetés nélkül, és Harry legnagyobb döbbenetére a bejárati ajtó lerobbant a zsanérjairól. Harry a pánikot leküzdve száguldott vissza a konyha felé, miközben egy természetellenesen magas és vékony férfi átlépte a Privet Drive 4. küszöbét. Harry a sötétben nekiment az asztalnak, és feldöntött egy széket.

- Harry – Voldemort hangja jeges nyilallást küldött le Harry gerince mentén. – Nincs értelme a futásnak. Nézz inkább szembe velem, és halj meg férfiként.

Harry hallotta, amint Voldemort végigmegy a folyosón. Kirúgta a hátsó kertbe vezető ajtót, majd gyorsan és csendesen visszaosont az étkezőn át a nappaliba. Visszapillantott a folyosóra, és hallotta, amint Voldemort a konyhából a hátsó ajtóhoz hívja halálfalóit. Harry hangtalanul elsiklott a bejárati ajtó maradványai mellett, fel a lépcsőkön. Épp elérte a szobáját, amikor hallotta, hogy Voldemort visszajön a folyosóra.

- Tudom, hogy ott vagy fent, Harry. Sehová nem futhatsz.

Többé már nem volt értelme az óvatosságnak. Harry felrántotta az ablakot, és felmászott az ablakpárkányra. Hallotta, amint a lépések gyorsan közelednek a lépcsőn fölfelé. Elkeseredetten nézett jobbra-balra. A tető meredeken emelkedett a feje fölött, és nem volt párkány, csak egy eresz, amiről fogalma sem volt, hogy vajon elbírná-e a súlyát. Éppen kapaszkodót keresett a tetőn, amikor inkább érezte, mint hallotta, hogy valaki megjelenik mögötte. Hátrapillantott a válla fölött, és Voldemortot látta, amint rászegezett pálcával a hálószobájában áll.

Ösztönösen cselekedett. Balra kipenderült az ablakon, és a tetőhöz lapult, éppen, amikor egy zöld fénysugár becsapódott mellette. Felkúszott az ablaka feletti oromzatra, és várt. Egy pillanattal később a torz fej kibukkant az alatta levő ablakból.

- Stupor! – kiáltotta Harry, de úgy tűnt, Voldemort felkészülten várta, és időben visszaugrott a szobába. Az átok nem talált célba, és Hary hallotta Voldemort hideg, üveges kacagását.

- Jól csináltad, Harry! Valóban jól! De nem győzhetsz!

A tető közvetlenül Harry rejtekhelye mellett hirtelen felrobbant. Harry elvesztette az egyensúlyát, elesett, és elkezdett lefelé csúszni a tetőn. Átbukfencezett a peremen, és gondolkodás nélkül elkapta az ereszt, hogy megállítsa az esést. Lába a levegőben lógott, amint az eresz éles pereme a tenyerébe vágott. Pálcája valahol alatta, a hortenziabokrok között hevert. Hallotta, amint szaladó alakok gyűlnek össze alatta. _Halálfalók. _Pillanatnyi belenyugvással hunyta le a szemét, majd felnézett, egyenesen a rávicsorgó szörnyeteg arcába. Voldemort felemelte a pálcáját, de ekkor két szürke szőrcsomó száguldott át a tetőn, és fújva, karmolva vetették magukat az arcába. Voldemort átkozódott, és a macskák felé csapott.

- Harry! – szólította egy hang lentről.

Harry lenézett, és megdöbbenve látta, hogy Remus Lupin áll alatta.

- Harry, gyere le onnan! Engedd el!

Harry lepottyant a tetőről, és a bokorban ért földet. Lupin megpróbálta lábra állítani, de Harry ellenállt, s kétségbeesetten tapogatózott körbe a földön.

- Meg kell találnom a pálcámat! Leejtettem!

Voldemortnak sikerült leráznia a macskatámadást, de közben újabb alakok jelentek meg az udvarban, és elkezdtek átkokat lövöldözni rá. Piros és kék szikrák íveltek át Harry feje fölött, miközben ő és Lupin a pálcája után kutattak a sötétben.

- Ez nevetséges – mondta Lupin. – Invito pálca! – Harry pálcája azonnal előrepült egy közeli bokorból, és Harry hálásan ragadta meg.

- Gyerünk – mondta Lupin, maga előtt tolva Harryt. Legörnyedve futottak, közvetlenül a ház eleje mellett. Befordultak a sarkon, így az első udvarban dühöngő csata kikerült a látóterükből. Lupin megállt, és felkapott egy rozsdás festékeskannát.

- Ez egy zsupszkulcs – mondta Lupin. – Fogd meg!

Harry erőtlenül megfogta a kanna fülét, míg Lupin határozottan megragadta az alját.

- Aardvark – mondta Lupin, és Harry érezte azt a kellemetlen rántást a köldökében, ami elárulta neki, hogy a zsupszkulcs működésbe lépett. Egy pillanattal később a Grimmauld tér 12. előtti ápolatlan téren állt.

- Gyerünk, Harry, befelé veled – mondta Lupin.

Harry tétovázott. Sirius halála előtt volt utoljára a Grimmauld téri házban, és nem volt biztos abban, hogy éppen most tudná kezelni azokat az emlékeket. Úgy tűnt, Lupin megérti, és Harry vállára tette a kezét.

- Gyerünk, Harry – mondta gyengéden. – Sirius meg akart volna bizonyosodni arról, hogy itt vagy, biztonságban. Emellett, gondolom, tudod, hogy nem térhetsz vissza Little Whingingbe.

Harry bólintott, és követte Lupint a házba. Az ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint amilyennek emlékezett rá. Mrs Black portréja még mindig a bejárati ajtó mellett lógott a falon, és Harry vigyázott, nehogy felébressze, miközben követte Lupint a konyhába. Gombóc nőtt a torkában, ahogyan előjöttek az emlékek az utolsó alkalomról, amikor a házban járt, így elhessegette őket.

- Szóval a Rend még mindig ezt használja főhadiszállásként? – kérdezte.

- Igen – válaszolta Lupin. – Sirius rám hagyta a házat, így továbbra is ezt használjuk. Még mindig feltérképezhetetlen, és nagyjából a legbiztonságosabb hely, amit találtunk. – Lupin habozott, látszott rajta a bizonytalanság. – Rád hagyta volna, de úgy gondolta, nem tartanál igényt rá a Black család történelmével terhelve.

Harry zsibbadtan bólintott. – Örülök, hogy neked adta. Igaza volt. Én nem tudtam volna, mit kezdjek vele.

Harry visszasüllyedt a hallgatásba, Lupin pedig aggódva ráncolta a szemöldökét.

- Hozhatok neked valamit, Harry? Teát?

- Köszönöm, nem kérek, professzor úr.

- Nem vagyok többé a tanárod, Harry. Kérlek, szólíts csak Remusnak.

- Rendben, Remus - mondta Harry leheletnyi mosollyal. – Figyelj, meg kell találnom a nagynénémet és a nagybátyámat. Elmentek vacsorázni, de már órákkal ezelőtt haza kellett volna érniük, és nem tudom, hol vannak.

- Ne aggódj, Harry, biztonságban vannak – mondta Remus.

- Honnan tudod? – kérdezte Harry szemöldökét ráncolva.

- Hmm, nos, rendeztünk nekik egy kis szellemvasutazást ma estére – válaszolt Lupin enyhén bűntudatos kinézettel.

- Micsoda?

- Mi intéztük nekik a ma esti vacsorát, Harry – mondta Remus. – Aztán Confundus átokkal megbűvöltük az autójukat, így képtelenek voltak hazatalálni. – Remus nem tudta elfojtani a vigyorgását. – Egész éjszaka össze-vissza fognak autókázni a házat keresve.

Harry rámeredt egykori tanárára, és érezte, amint a tarkóján felborzolódik a szőr.

- Akkor ti vártátok ezt az egészet?

- Igen – bólintott Remus. – Hírt kaptunk arról, hogy Voldemort ma este utánad jön.

- ÉS ENGEM NEM FIGYELMEZTETTETEK!?– tört ki Harry.

- Nem tudtunk, Harry.

- Miért nem? Elég időtök volt arra, hogy a nagynénémet, a nagybátyámat és Dudley-t eltávolítsátok az útból!

- Túl gyanús lett volna! Voldemortnak azt kellett gondolnia, hogy rajtaütésszerűen ér téged, máskülönben veszélyeztettük volna az információforrásunkat.

- Majdnem meghaltam – dühöngött Harry.

Remus grimaszolt egyet. – Az az én hibám volt. Azt vártuk, hogy aludni fogsz Voldemort érkezésekor, nem pedig a bejáratnál állsz majd. Éppen azelőtt hoppanáltam a hálószobádba, mielőtt Voldemort berobbantotta a bejárati ajtót. Majdnem megállt a szívem, mikor észrevettem, hogy te már lent vagy. Amikor hallottam, hogy kirúgod a hátsó ajtót, azt hittem, kirohantál, így a hátsó udvarba hoppanáltam. – Remus önmagától undorodva rázta meg a fejét. – Nyugton kellett volna maradnom, és hagyni, hogy a többiek, akik már odakint voltak, elintézzék a dolgot. Mire megértettem, mi történt, és visszaértem a ház elé, te már a tetőről lógtál. Hála Istennek, hogy Minerva ott volt.

- Úgy érted, McGalagony professzor?

Remus elmosolyodott.

- Igen, ő és Arabella Figg macskája, Mrs. Tibbles elég sokáig lefoglalta Voldemortot ahhoz, hogy kijuttassunk téged onnét. Fogadni mernék, hogy hagyott rajta pár mély karmolást is.

Harryt megdöbbentette a gondolat, hogy az a tomboló szőrgombolyag, amely megtámadta Voldemortot, valójában kimért házvezető tanára volt. Elhessegette a gondolatot.

- Honnan tudtátok, hogy jönnek ma este? –kérdezte Harry, de gyanította, hogy már tudja is a választ.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudod, honnan kapjuk az információt Voldemortról és a halálfalóiról, Harry – mondta Remus agyafúrtan.

- Piton – mondta Harry megvetően. – Nos, akkor nem lep meg, hogy majdnem megöltek. Csodálkozom, hogy egyáltalán vette a fáradságot, hogy figyelmeztessen titeket.

- Harry! – Remust láthatóan megdöbbentette a viselkedése, de Harry nem törődött vele.

- Gyűlöl engem, Remus, és soha egy alkalmat sem mulaszt el, hogy ezt kimutassa! Miatta halt meg Sirius, és biztos vagyok abban, hogy ez őt nem rázta meg különösebben! Hidd el, ha lehetősége lenne rá, inkább engem is holtan látna!

Remus elsápadt, de mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, egy ismerős, vontatott hang vágott közbe.

- Túláradó a hálád, Potter – mondta Piton az ajtóban állva, hangjából gúny csöpögött. – Tekintve, hogy az életemet kockáztattam azért, hogy megmentsem a tiédet, el sem tudom mondani, mennyit jelent ez nekem.

Harry lassan szembefordult a bájitaltanárral. – Bármilyen kockázatot vállalt, azt nem értem tette, szóval ne csináljon úgy, mintha szívességet tett volna nekem – mondta. – Én jobban tudom.

- Nem tudsz semmit! Csak éppen túl arrogáns vagy ahhoz, hogy észre vedd!

- Ma éjjel csaknem megöltek egy olyan házban, ahol a Sötét Nagyúr elvileg nem férhetett volna hozzám. Ha annyi mindent tud, árulja el, hogy tehette ezt mégis?

- A véred, Potter – mondta Piton. – Ez volt az alapja annak a mágiának, amely megvédett téged anyád nővérének otthonában. Senki, akinek nem ugyanaz a vér folyik az ereiben, nem tudott volna oda azzal a szándékkal belépni, hogy bántson téged. De a Sötét Nagyúrnak már ugyanaz a vér folyik az ereiben, amint bizonyára emlékszel.

Harryben felidéződött az emlék, amikor a temetőben egy sírkőhöz kötözve várta, hogy felhasználják Voldemort feltámasztásához. Féregfark elővett egy tőrt, és megvágta a karját.

- Az több, mint egy éve történt – mondta Harry. – Miért tartott neki olyan sokáig, hogy utánam jöjjön?

- Tavaly augusztusban hagytad ott a nagynénéd és nagybátyád házát, csupán két hónappal a visszatérése után. Ő még mindig gyenge volt, még nem nyerte vissza az erejét, és tudta, hogy a Rend figyeli őt. Várni akart addig, amíg úgy érezte, hogy biztos a győzelme.

- És eszébe sem jutott, hogy ezt elmondja nekem? – szűrte át Harry a szavakat összeszorított fogain keresztül.

Piton egy pillanatig tétovázott, majd így szólt:

- Egészen a legutóbbi időkig nem tűnt nyilvánvalónak, hogy rájött, hogyan tudja kijátszani az otthonodat védő varázslatokat.

- Valóban? Biztos benne, hogy nem csak egyszerűen nem akarta, hogy tudjak róla?

- Ha meg akarnálak ölni, Potter, nem állnál most itt.

- Fejezzétek be, mindketten – szakította félbe a vitát Remus, belépve kettejük közé. – Harry, késő van, menj fel lefeküdni. Nyilvánvalóan nem tudsz tisztán gondolkodni mindazok után, amin keresztülmentél ma este.

Harry tiltakozni kezdett, de Remus tekintete láttán abbahagyta.

- Azt mondtam, menj – mondta Remus mély hangon, és Harry rájött, hogy kár lenne vitába szállni vele.

- Rendben – mondta Harry, majd méltóságteljesen elhagyta a konyhát, és fellépkedett a lépcsőn. Megtalálta a szobát, ahol az előző évben lakott, és levetette magát az ágyra. Nem telt el hosszú idő, amikor lágy hangokat hallott lentről, és a bejárati ajtó nyílt, majd csukódott. Néhány pillanattal később kopogtak ajtaján.

Harry egy pillanatig fontolgatta, hogy alvást színlel, de úgy döntött, hogy az gyávaság lenne.

- Gyere be! – szólt ki.

Mikor Remus belépett a szobába, teljesen úgy nézett ki, mint egy apa, aki önfejű gyermekét készül megdorgálni. De nem a szemében látszódó harag volt az, ami elszorította Harry torkát, hanem a csalódottság.

- Nos – kezdte Remus –, megmagyaráznád a viselkedésedet?

- Mit magyarázzak rajta?

Remus felsóhajtott, és leült a másik ágyra.

- Harry, tudom, hogy Perselus Piton nem a kedvenc személyed. Az enyém sem. De muszáj provokálnod? Belehaltál volna, ha udvarias vagy? Tényleg sokat kockáztatott azért, hogy ma éjjel megmentse az életedet.

- Dumbledore-ért és a Rendért tette, nem miattam.

- És mi a különbség? Te még mindig életben vagy, ő pedig nem érdemli meg, hogy sértegesd.

- Ő sosem aggódik amiatt, hogy megsért valakit. Élvezi.

- Tehát le akarsz süllyedni az ő szintjére?

- Az ő hibája, hogy Sirius meghalt.

- Háború van, Harry. Emberek halnak meg. Senki nem hibás.

- Te talán meg tudsz neki bocsátani, de én nem fogok.

Hosszú szünet következett, amint Remus szomorúan szemlélte Harryt.

- Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy nem tudom megváltoztatni a véleményed – mondta Remus. – Siriusét sem tudtam soha, pedig Isten a tanúm, én próbáltam. De azt reméltem, hogy az ő halála megtanított téged valamire. Hosszasan és keményen el kell gondolkodnod arról, hány életet vagy még hajlandó feláldozni ennek a gyűlöletnek az oltárán.

Remus felállt, és távozott, lágyan húzva be maga mögött az ajtót.

Harry hánykolódott és forgolódott, majd nyugtalan álomba merült, melyet álarcos alakokról és kegyetlen, magas hangú nevetésről szóló képek töltöttek meg.

---

Mire Harry másnap felébredt, a nap már magasan járt a tiszta égbolton. Feküdt az ágyában, és azokon a dolgokon gondolkodott, amelyek előző éjszaka történtek. Kíváncsi volt, hogy vajon Petunia néni és Vernon bácsi hazajutott-e, és vajon látja-e még őket valaha. Ő teljesen elégedett lenne azzal, ha nem, és amúgy sem nagyon tudta elképzelni, hogyan lakhatna újra a Privet Drive-on.

Harry ábrándozását egy, a gyomra felől jövő hangos korgás szakította félbe, így felkelt, és elindult lefelé, hogy reggelit keressen. A ház nagyon csendes volt. Úgy tűnt, senki más nincs ébren. Harry rájött, hogy nem is tudja, van-e egyáltalán valaki más a házban rajta és Remuson kívül.

Mikor a konyhához ért, Harry felfedezte Remust, amint a tűzhelynél egy fazék mellett álldogált. Az illat még kitartóbb korgásra késztette Harry gyomrát.

- Á, Harry! Kíváncsi voltam, vajon átalszod-e az ebédet is.

- Hány óra van?

- Majdnem dél. Jól aludtál?

- Jól – mondta Harry őszintén. Azonban azt gyanította, hogy Remus nem így volt vele. A férfi elgyötörten nézett ki, de úgy tűnt, legalább megbocsátotta Harry múlt éjszakai komiszságát Pitonnal szemben.

- Ülj le, bizonyára farkaséhes vagy – mondta Remus.

Hozott Harrynek egy nagy tál házi készítésű levest, és egy tányér szendvicset.

- Ez nagyon finom! – mondta Harry, miután hozzálátott az ételhez. – Nem is tudtam, hogy tudsz főzni.

- Csodálatos, hogy mit meg nem tanul az ember, ha évekig egyedül él – mondta Remus, miközben csatlakozott hozzá az asztalnál. – Sirius azt mondogatta, hogy ezzel járulok hozzá leginkább a Rend ügyeihez. – Elvigyorodott, aztán megdermedt, és egy aggódó pillantást vetett Harryre.

- Minden rendben – mondta Harry. - Nem bánom, ha beszélünk róla. Igazából még segít is.

- Harry, ha bármit tehetek, hogy segítsek, tudod, hogy csak kérned kell.

- Tudom – mondta Harry. – Nyelt egyet, hogy eltűnjön a gombóc a torkából, és témát váltott. – Van itt valaki más?

- Pillanatnyilag nincs. Dung járt itt korábban, és elhozta az összes holmidat. Apropó, a Mágikus Katasztrófák Osztálya jó munkát végzett. Rendbehozták a házat, visszahelyezték a bejárati ajtót, és kitörölték az összes szomszéd emlékeit. A nagynénéd és a nagybátyád sosem fogják megtudni, hogy valami gond volt. Hagytunk nekik egy cetlit azzal az üzenettel, hogy elutaztál egy évre, de elérhető vagy.

- Jobban örülnének, ha nem lennék - mondta Harry. – Ideköltözik Ron és Hermione?

- Később, mikor közelebb kerülünk az iskolakezdéshez. De mindenki jön-megy majd errefelé, úgyhogy ne aggódj; nem leszel csupán velem összezárva.

- A te társaságod sokkal jobb, mint Dursleyéké – mondta Harry. – De azt hiszem, ez nem sokat mond.

Remus nevetett.

- Jut eszembe, Tonks itt lesz vacsorára. Itt tölti az éjszakát, szóval ha bármire szükséged van, csak fordulj hozzá. Nem olyan jó szakács, mint én, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy jól meglesztek.

- Te nem leszel itt? - kérdezte Harry.

Remus a pillanat törtrészéig habozott, majd elmosolyodott.

- Ma éjjel telihold van, Harry.

Harry elvörösödött zavarában.

- Sajnálom, Remus. Nem vettem észre.

- Nincs okod bocsánatkérésre – válaszolt Remus halványan elmosolyodva. – A legtöbb ember nem követi annyira figyelemmel a holdfázisokat, mint én. A dolgozószobámban töltöm az éjszakát.

- Akkor hát Farkasölőfű-főzetet iszol?

- Igen. Az utóbbi hónapok növekvő halálfaló-aktivitását tekintve Dumbledore úgy gondolta, túlságosan terhes lenne, ha időnként napokat töltenék cselekvőképtelenül.

- Ki főzi meg?

- Kedvenc bájitaltan tanárod, természetesen – mondta Remus huncut vigyorral.

- _Piton_?

- Szükségtelen ennyire elszörnyedned, Harry. Ő az egyik legjobb bájitalkeverő a környéken. Emellett rendtag, miáltal rengeteg kínos kérdést elkerülünk.

- Te bízol benne?

- Természetesen. Miért ne bíznék benne? – mondta elutasítóan. Felállt az asztaltól. – Most figyelj. Ma ne foglalkozz semmivel, csak pihenj, és szedd össze magad. Nekem van pár órányi munkám, de ha bármire szükséged van, csak szólj.

Harry nem örült, hogy Remusnak Pitonra kell támaszkodnia a Farkasölőfű-főzet miatt, de nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Remus nem szándékozik ezt tovább vitatni. Figyelte, ahogyan volt tanára a könyvtár felé veszi az irányt, majd elindult, hogy összeszedje holmiját a bejárati csarnokban.

Harry boldog volt, mikor észrevette, hogy Mundungus Fletcher mindent elhozott, beleértve a születésnapi ajándékait is, amelyeket a padlódeszka alá rejtett a Dursley-házbeli szobájában. Mindent felhurcolt a szobájába, és a következő órát kipakolással töltötte. A délután hátralévő része tanulással telt, egészen addig, míg Remus kopogott az ajtaján.

- Harry, az éjszaka további részében a dolgozószobámban leszek.

- Van valamire szükséged? – kérdezte Harry.

- Nem, rendben leszek. Reggel találkozunk.

Harry tanult még egy kicsit, míg egyszer csak zajt hallott lentről. Követte a fazekak és serpenyők csattogó hangját, míg megtalálta Tonksot, négykézláb, fejét egy konyhaszekrénybe dugva.

- Szia Tonks – mondta Harry.

- Szia Harry! Van valami ötleted, hogy hol tartja Remus a nagy fazekakat?

- Ööö… Nem igazán.

- Spagettit akartam csinálni, de csak serpenyőket találok.

Valaki kopogott az ajtón.

- Várunk valaki mást? – kérdezte Harry.

Tonks vállat vont.

- Meglehet. Az ember sosem tudhatja, ki bukkan fel errefelé. – Visszament, hogy tovább kutasson a szekrényben, míg Harry kinyitotta az ajtót. Meglepetésére és nagy örömére Mrs Weasley állt az ajtóban.

- Harry, drágám, hogy vagy? – kérdezte, miközben megölelte, és egy puszit nyomott az arcára.

- Jól vagyok – mondta Harry. – Habár nem vártuk Önt. Minden rendben van?

- Ó, igen, minden rendben. Nem maradok sokáig. Csak a telihold, meg az a borzasztó ijedség, amiben tegnap éjjel volt részed… Egyszerűen csak be akartam ugrani, és megbizonyosodni, hogy semmiben nem szenvedsz hiányt.

- Nem tudja esetleg, hogy hol tartja Remus a nagy lábasokat?

Miközben Mrs Weasley követte őt vissza a konyhába, Harry elmagyarázta, hogy Tonks vacsorát szeretne csinálni. Az asszony vetett egy pillantást a rendetlenségre, és azonnal felajánlotta, hogy főz. Harry és Tonks megterítettek és beszélgettek, amíg Mrs Weasley elkészítette a vacsorát. A Varázsszem Rádió be volt kapcsolva, és Harry egyszer csak saját nevének említésére kapta fel a fejét.

- Nos, Mr Pembroke – mondta a VSZR műsorvezető – ön nem hiszi, hogy Harry Potter a válasz Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén visszatérésére?

- Természetesen nem – mondta Pembroke éppen olyan fennhéjázó hangon, amilyet Harry mindig is elképzelt hozzá. – Korunk legnagyobb varázslói képtelenek voltak legyőzni Őt, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén. Nevetséges azt gondolni, hogy egy egyszerű fiú képes lenne rá.

- De Harry Potter nem akármilyen fiú. Ő A Fiú, Aki Túlélte, és az utóbbi pár évben több alkalommal megmenekült Tudjukki elől.

- Mindeddig szerencséje volt, és kétségtelenül segítettek neki. De most, hogy Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén visszanyerte az erejét, csak idő kérdése, hogy…

Mrs Weasley kikapcsolta a rádiót.

- Micsoda szemét! Nincs jobb dolguk, mint ülni, és olyasmiről vitatkozni, amiről semmit sem tudnak! Ne is figyelj rá, Harry!

Harry bólintott, de csak egy gyengécske mosolyt sikerült az arcára erőltetnie, és a konyhában alábbhagyott a jókedv. Azonban hamarosan kész lett a vacsora. Harry és Tonks leültek enni, de Mrs Weasley nem csatlakozott hozzájuk.

- Sütöttem egy kis süteményt későbbre – mondta, miközben összeszedte a holmiját. – A tűzhely mellett van.

- Csak nem megy máris el? – kérdezte Harry.

- Attól tartok, haza kell mennem Arthurhoz és a gyerekekhez. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hamarosan mindannyian találkozunk. Most pihenj egy kicsit, Harry. Itt biztonságban vagy.

Egy utolsó mosollyal és egy öleléssel Mrs Weasley távozott, és Harry megmagyarázhatatlanul magányosnak érezte magát.

Lerázta magáról az érzést, és csatlakozott Tonkshoz az asztalnál. Evés közben Tonks a Rend legutóbbi akcióiról mesélt, legalábbis azokról, amelyek nem voltak bizalmasak. Közel sem voltak olyan hatásosak, mint ahogy Harry remélte. Leginkább a halálfalók és szimpatizánsaik azonosításáról volt szó. Ez szükséges munka volt, de nem az a fajta, amely a közeljövőben életeket ment majd meg.

Harry udvariasan hallgatta, de jóllehet tavaly nyáron minden szavát itta volna, és bármilyen lehetséges módon részese szeretett volna lenni a történéseknek, most úgy találta, hogy nem igazán érdekli a dolog. Korán lefeküdt, nem annyira a testi fáradtság, hanem inkább az érzelmi kimerültség miatt.

---

Harry újabb gyönyörű napra ébredt, az ablakon átáramló napsugarakkal. Ez a legkevésbé sem vidította fel. Az ágyban fekve Averill Pembroke hangját hallotta a fejében. _„Korunk legnagyobb varázslói képtelenek voltak legyőzni Őt, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén. Nevetséges azt gondolni, hogy egy egyszerű fiú képes lenne rá." _

Pembroke egy kellemetlen alak volt, de igazat mondott. Ha a Dumbledore-hoz hasonlók nem tudták legyőzni Voldemortot, milyen esélyei vannak neki, Harrynek? A Privet Drive-on történt támadás emlékképei kúsztak hívatlanul az elméjébe, azzal a reménytelen bizonyossággal együtt, hogy meg fog halni Voldemort keze által, és semmit sem tudott tenni, hogy ezt megállítsa.

Harry kiugrott az ágyból, és lement a földszintre, remélve, hogy a mozgás majd sakkban tartja a gondolatait. Remust találta a konyhában, aki egy csésze teát dajkált. A férfi sápadtnak és kimerültnek, de máskülönben sértetlennek tűnt.

- Jó reggelt, Harry. Boldog születésnapot!

Harry meglepődött. Elfelejtette, hogy születésnapja van.

- Köszönöm, Remus. Hogy érzed magad?

- Jobban, mint ahogyan kinézek. Ülj le, készítek valami reggelit.

- Meg tudom csinálni.

- Nonszensz! Születésnapod van!

Remus nekilátott a reggelikészítésnek, míg Harry megterítette az asztalt. Harry észrevette, hogy bár Remus láthatóan mereven mozgott, azért úgy tűnt, elég jól van. - Egyél és aztán öltözz fel, Harry – mondta Remus, amikor leültek enni. – Ma elmegyünk az Abszol útra. A reggeli postával megérkezett az ezévi könyveid listája. – Remus egy pergamenlapot nyújtott át Harrynek. Csak két új könyv szerepelt rajta: természetesen a hatodéves Bűbájtan, és egy haladó szintű Átváltoztatástan jegyzet.

- Valami más is érkezett számodra – mondta Remus, átnyújtva egy hivatalos kinézetű levelet, mely a Minisztérium Oktatásügyi Osztályától jött.

Harry szíve nagyot dobbant. Ez bizonyára az RBF eredménye. Kinyúlt a levélért, mély lélegzetet vett, és kinyitotta.

_Kedves Mr Potter!_

_Örömmel értesítem, hogy az alábbi RBF-vizsgákat sikeresen teljesítette:_

Asztronómia - Elfogadható

Legendás lények gondozása - Elfogadható

Bűbájtan - Várakozáson felüli

Sötét varázslatok kivédése - Kiváló

Gyógynövénytan - Elfogadható

Mágiatörténet - Elfogadható

Bájitaltan - Kiváló

Átváltoztatástan - Várakozáson felüli

_Üdvözlettel:_

Addlebert Dunce

Oktatási Osztály

Harry megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Csupán az utolsó két tárgy volt az, melyek miatt igazán aggódott. Fel kellett vennie az átváltoztatástant és a bájitaltant, ha bármi reményt szeretne arra, hogy auror váljék belőle, és mind McGalagony, mind Piton magas érdemjegyeket követeltek az RBF-en. Különösen a bájitaltan miatt aggódott, de mivel Piton nem volt a közelben, hogy összezavarja, láthatóan elég jól sikerült.

- Jó hírek? – kérdezte Remus.

Harry vigyorgott, és megmutatta neki a levelet.

- Ez csodálatos, Harry! Ügyes vagy! Én azt mondom, ez dupla ünneplésért kiált! Mit szólnál, ha, miután összeszedtük az iskolai felszerelésedet, beugranánk Florean Fortescue-hoz a legnagyobb fagylaltra, amijük csak van?

- Az nagyszerű lenne – mondta Harry lelkesen. Kiszabadulni a házból, pont erre volt szüksége. Befalta a reggelije maradékát, felöltözött, majd elkísérte Remust egy közeli teázóba, ahonnan Hopp-porral az Abszol Útra mentek.

Harrynek nem tartott sokáig, hogy az összes felszerelését beszerezze. Évek óta csinálta ezt, és pontosan tudta, mit akar, és azt hol kaphatja meg. Rámosolygott a fiatalabb gyerekekre, kétségkívül elsőévesek, akik láthatóan az első bevásárló-körútukon voltak az Abszol Úton. Minden egyes kirakatnál megálltak, tágra nyílt szemmel bámulva a bent található csodákat, míg szüleik hiábavalóan próbálták őket sietségre ösztönözni.

Persze, gondolta Harry savanyúan, e tekintetben Remus majdnem ugyanolyan rossz volt. Először kíváncsi volt, vajon volt tanára hajlandó lesz-e a kirándulásra ennyire hamar telihold után. Amiatt is aggódott, hogy Remus esetleg unalmasnak találja majd az olyan földhözragadt dolgok beszerzését, mint pennák és pergamen, de úgy tűnt, Remus élvezettel követi Harryt boltról boltra, megvizsgálva minden ritkaságot, kviddicsről és az elkövetkező iskolaévről beszélgetve.

_Ő is magányos lehet _– ébredt rá Harry. – _Neki valószínűleg még jobban hiányzik Sirius, mint nekem._

- Azt hiszem, minden megvan – mondta Harry Remusnak, amikor kiléptek a Czikornyai és Patzából.

- Mi a helyzet a bájital-hozzávalókkal?

- Nem kaptam róluk semmiféle listát.

Remus egy pillanatra összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

- Nos, feltételezem, Roxmortsban mindent megkaphatsz, amire szükséged van. Most úgy gondolom, itt az ideje, hogy szemügyre vegyük az Abszol Út legújabb üzlettulajdonosait.

Harry elvigyorodott. Pontosan tudta, kikre gondol Remus.

---

Az Abszol Út kilencvenhármas szám alatt található Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat figyelemre méltó látvány volt. Az épület maga folyton változtatta a színét, narancstól lilán át a zöld egy igazán förtelmes árnyalatáig gyakorlatilag minden színben játszott, amit Harry meg tudott nevezni, és néhány olyanban is, amit nem. Az egyik emeleti ablakból egy óriási nyelv lógott, ki, mely alkalmanként kiöltődött a járókelőkre. Belülről pedig csengés, bongás és véletlenszerű robbanások hallatszódtak. Harry és Remus egymásra vigyorogtak, és beléptek.

Fred és George Weasley féltucatnyi elragadtatott gyerek között állt, akik halványan rémlettek neki, mint roxfortos diákok, bár fiatalabbak voltak nála, és nem griffendélesek.

- Nos, ez az, amire a kastélyban való illetéktelen kóborlásokhoz szükségük van – mondta Fred, miközben rámutatott valamire George kezében, ami úgy nézett ki, mint egy szelet csokoládé. – 'Kaméleon Ropogós', egyike a legújabb találmányainknak. George, ha lennél olyan szíves, és bemutatnád?

George elvigyorodott, és beleharapott a szeletbe. Azonnal úgy látszott, hogy eltűnik szem elől, beleolvadva a mögötte álló polcokba.

- Mint látják, ez úgy működik, mint egy kiábrándító bűbáj. Egy szelet húszpercnyi csaknem-láthatatlanságot garantál. Persze nem kell az egészet egyszerre megenni. Egy apró falat is elég ahhoz, hogy valakit elgáncsoljanak a folyosón.

Hátul két fiú gyors pillantást váltott. – Egy tucattal veszünk belőle – mondta egyikük, miközben mindketten elkezdték áttúrni a zsebüket pénz után kutatva.

- És egy dobozzal abból a Hiányzó Teából – tette hozzá a másik, nyilvánvalóan cinkostársa a csínytevésben.

- Kiváló választás, uraim! Erre tessék – mondta George, aki újra láthatóvá vált. – Mindenki, aki vásárolni szeretne, kérem fáradjon az első pulthoz. És ne feledjék, hogy kényelmük érdekében katalógusunk is rendelkezésükre áll.

Az egész csapatnyi diák követte George-ot a pulthoz.

- Harry! – kiáltott Fred, észrevéve Harryt és Remust. – Üdvözlünk a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalatnál! Kíváncsiak voltunk, mikor tisztelsz meg minket a jelenléteddel. Remus, hogy vagy?

- Jól vagyok – mondta Remus, miközben kezet rázott Freddel. – Harry most érkezett a nyár hátralevő részére, úgyhogy gondoltam, elhozom ide.

- Fred, ez pompás! – mondta Harry.

- Nos, mindent neked köszönhetünk, pajtás.

- Nem, ez nem igaz!

- Nélküled nem tudtuk volna megcsinálni. Te voltál a tőkéstársunk.

- Így van – mondta Remus huncutul csillogó szemekkel. – Emlékszem, hogy hallottam valamit erről. Azt kell mondjam, hogy felismered a jó befektetést, ha a szemed elé kerül, Harry.

- Én csak a pénzt adtam hozzá – mondta Harry kissé zavarban érezve magát. – Itt Fred és George a lángelmék, akik előállnak mindezekkel a jó ötletekkel.

- Lángelmék? – kérdezte George, aki csatlakozott hozzájuk, miután az összes diákot kitessékelte a boltból tekintélyes mennyiségű szerzeményükkel együtt. - Csak nem azt hallottam, hogy valaki lángelmékként emlegetett minket, Fred?

- Csakugyan azt hallottad, George. Persze Harry mindig is kivételesen éles szemű volt, nem úgy, mint a Roxfort-beli tanáraink. Ne vedd sértésnek, Remus!

- Nem veszem – válaszolta volt tanáruk egy elfojtott nevetéssel.

Kinyílt a bolt ajtaja, és egy Remus korabeli férfi lépett be rajta, talárjának válláról éppen egy jókora nyálfoltot törölve le.

- Segíthetek valamiben, uram? – kérdezte George.

- Nem, nem, köszönöm – mondta a férfi alig pillantva George-ra. Ehelyett Harry és Remus felé közeledett.

- Mr Potter, ugye? Harry Potter? Averill Pembroke a Reggeli Prófétától.

Harry a szemöldökét ráncolta. A legkevésbé sem vágyott arra, hogy egy riporterrel beszélgessen, különösen Averill Pembroke-kal nem.

- Tekintve részvételét azon drámai eseményekben, amelyek Tudjukki visszatérését harangozták be, mindenki önről beszél, Mr Potter – folytatta Pembroke. – Mégis, ön mindeddig teljesen elrejtőzött a nagyvilág szeme elől. Reméltem, hogy kapok öntől valamiféle reagálást arra a tényre, hogy láthatóan az egész varázslóvilág önhöz fordul útmutatásért.

- Úgy gondolom, mindenki csak megrémült, ennyi az egész. Ha valaki útmutatást akar, az forduljon Dumbledore professzorhoz a Roxfortban. Én nem tudok mit felajánlani.

- Tehát alaptalanok azok a pletykák, hogy ön személyesen áll szemben Tudjukkivel?

- Csaknem mindenki szemben áll Voldemorttal – mondta Harry. Egy szikrányi elégedettséget érzett, amikor látta, hogy Pembroke elsápad Voldemort nevének hallatán. Azonban a riporter nem rettent el.

- Szóval ön nem fél tőle?

- Nem, én nem félek tőle.

- Ez azt mutatja, hogy ön vagy nagyon bátor, vagy nagyon bolond, Mr Potter, különösen a legutóbbi események után.

Pembroke udvarias mosolya nem ért el a szeméig, és Harry megborzongott, ahogyan azokba belenézett. Nem tudta volna megmondani, honnan tudja, de biztos volt benne. Pembroke halálfaló volt.

- Még mindig életben vagyok – mondta Harry óvatosan. – És megmondhatja azoknak… - Harry a pillanat törtrészéig habozott, miközben Pembroke bal karjára pillantott - …akiknek beszámol, hogy szándékomban áll így is maradni.

Pembroke arckifejezése változatlan maradt, de tartása épp eléggé megmerevedett ahhoz, hogy Harry tudja, megértette az üzenetét.

Remus előrelépett.

- Úgy gondolom, ez elég kérdés volt mostanra.

- És ön…? – kérdezte Pembroke, nem törődve azzal, hogy elrejtse lenézését.

- Egy barát – mondta Harry, mielőtt Remus válaszolhatott volna.

- Csakúgy, mint mi – tette hozzá George, miközben barátságosan átdobta karját Pembroke vállán.

- És történetesen ez a mi boltunk – mondta Fred, a másik oldalon utánozva bátyja mozdulatát.

- És bármennyire is hiszünk abban, hogy a vendégnek mindig igaza van… - mondta George, miközben a riportert Harry felől az ajtó irányába vezették.

- …Ön nem vett semmit, és igazán úgy gondoljuk, hogy ideje távoznia – fejezte be George. Elérték az ajtót, és egy akkora lökést adtak Pembroke-nak, hogy épp csak sikerült elkerülnie azt, hogy elterüljön odakint az utcán.

- És ne jöjjön vissza – mondta George kedvesen, rácsapva az ajtót a tajtékzó férfira.

- Micsoda seggfej – mondta Fred.

- Apa elmesélte, mi történt a nagynénédék házában, Harry – mondta George tőle szokatlan komolysággal. – Tudjuk, hogy Remusnál rendben leszel.

- De ha bármire szükséged lenne… - kezdte Fred hasonló tónusban.

- Bármire a világon – vetette közbe George.

- Tudasd velünk. Komolyan gondoljuk – fejezte be Fred.

Harry rámosolygott az ikrekre.

- Csak vigyázzatok magatokra.

Fred és George elvigyorodtak.

- Ne aggódj miattunk, Harry – mondta Fred.

- Úgy van. Értünk hozzá, hogy vigyázzunk magunkra – helyeselt George.

---

Remus és Harry kora délután értek vissza a Grimmauld térre. Ígéretéhez híven, miután távoztak a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalattól, Remus megvásárolta a legnagyobb fagylaltkelyhet Florean Fortescue-nál, és Harrynek enyhe hányingere volt, annak ellenére, hogy csak a felét sikerült megennie. Felment a szobájába, és éppen végzett iskolai holmijának bőröndbe pakolásával, amikor Remus hívta.

- Harry, tudnál segíteni egy percet a könyvtárban?

- Jövök! – kiabált vissza Harry. Lement, és benyitott a könyvtárba. – Miben tudok segíteni, Remus?

- Meglepetés!

Harry majd kiugrott a bőréből. A szoba tele volt emberekkel, akik mind tapsoltak, és mosolyogtak rá. Ott volt Mr és Mrs Weasley Ronnal és Ginnyvel együtt. Látta, hogy Hermione mellett Fred és George áll. Aztán ott volt Rémszem és Tonks, csakúgy, mint számos más rendtag, némelyiküket alig ismerte. Hermione és Ron kiváltak a tömegből, és odamentek hozzá.

- Boldog születésnapot, Harry! – mondta Hermione, majd hevesen megölelte.

- Mi ez az egész? – kérdezte Harry, mikor végre sikerült megszólalnia.

- Egy meglepetés-party, te tökfej! Mégis, mit gondolsz? – mondta Ron, miközben megveregette a vállát. – Gyerünk, vannak ajándékok, meg torta, meg mindenféle finomság.

Harry hagyta magát berángatni a szobába. Ronnak igaza volt. Egy egész hegynyi ennivaló várta, és egy csodás torta, amelyet Mrs. Weasley készített. És több ajándék volt, mint amennyit Harry egész életében kapott. De ami a legjobb, barátokkal volt körülvéve. Kétségkívül ez volt Harry eddigi legjobb születésnapja.


	2. Kezdődik az iskola

Köszönet Zizikének és Theatressnek, akik nélkül ez a fordítás még "a fiók mélyén porosodna"**.  
**

* * *

**2. fejezet: Kezdődik az iskola**

A következő pár hét nyugodtan telt, vagy legalábbis annyira nyugodtan, amilyennek máskor tűnt az élet a Grimmauld tér 12. alatt. Rendtagok jöttek-mentek a nappal és az éjszaka minden órájában. Harry már meg sem kísérelte kihallgatni a könyvtárban folyó titkos megbeszéléseket. Sirius halála óta elvesztette azt a vágyát, hogy felfedezze, vajon milyen titkokat rejteget előle a Rend. Egyszerűen nem érdekelte többé. Mellesleg újjáéledő víziói többet elárultak neki, mint amennyit tudni akart.

Harry rengeteg időt töltött a szobájában tanulással. Ha megunta, vagy egyedül érezte magát, akkor lement a konyhába, ahol Remus vagy valamelyik másik rendtag általában boldogan beszélgetett vele. Mindenki, kivéve persze Pitont, aki idegesítően gyakran volt jelen. De eltekintve egy-két dermesztő pillantástól, a bájitaltantanár egyszerűen tudomást sem vett Harryről, ami neki teljesen meg is felelt.

Augusztus utolsó hetében Ron, Ginny és Hermione is odaköltöztek. Harry teljesen fel volt dobva. A születésnapi bulija óta nem találkozott a barátaival, és bár gyakran küldtek egymásnak baglyot, hiányoztak Harrynek. Azonban gondban is volt. Még mindig nem mondta el senkinek az előző év végén Dumbledore-ral folytatott beszélgetés részleteit. Közelebbről, nem mondott nekik semmit a jóslatról. Súlyosan nehezedett a vállára a tudás, hogy neki az a végzete, hogy vagy megölje Voldemortot, vagy meghaljon a keze által, és húzódozott attól, hogy ezzel barátait is terhelje. Azt is kényelmetlennek érezte, hogy a vízióiról beszéljen. Futólag említette, hogy még mindig vannak, de azt nem fedte fel, hogy mennyire lidércnyomásszerűekké váltak. Ehelyett úgy döntött, hogy félreteszi a gondjait, és élvezi azt az egyszerű örömöt, hogy a barátaival lehet.

Végül elérkezett a nap Harry és a többiek számára, hogy visszatérjenek Roxfortba. Remus a legtanárosabb modorában figyelmeztette mindannyiukat, hogy pakoljanak össze előző este, és ők úgy is tettek. Vagy legalábbis azt gondolták, hogy úgy tettek. Minden esetre több dolog maradt az utolsó percre, mint amire számítottak, ami újra csak azt eredményezte, hogy késésben voltak.

- Ti négyen le akarjátok késni a vonatot? – kiabált fel az emeletre Remus teljesen elcsigázott hangon. – Harry, Ron, kérem a bőröndjeiteket, most! Hermione, lennél olyan szíves lejönni, és leszedni Csámpást a könyvtár függönyéről? Mennünk kell!

Harry, Ron, Hermione és Ginny bőröndökkel megpakolva trappoltak le a lépcsőn. Rémszem Mordon, Tonks és Mundungus Fletcher vártak rájuk Remussal együtt, hogy kikísérjék őket a Roxfort Expresszhez. Együttesen végre sikerült megrendszabályozni az összes csomagot, állatot és személyes holmit, amelyek valahogy szétszóródtak előző este óta.

A vasútállomásra vezető séta eseménytelenül telt, és hamarosan ott álltak a 9 és ¾. vágányon. Harry és barátai felszálltak a vonatra, és búcsút intettek Remusnak és a többieknek, miközben a Roxfort Expresz elindult. Majdnem az összes fülke foglalt volt már, de a vonat közepe felé találkoztak Neville-lel és Luna Lovegooddal, akik ketten ültek egy fülkében. Harry egyből megértette, hogy miért nem csatlakozott hozzájuk senki más. Neville Mimbulus Mimbeltoniája jelentősen megnőtt a nyáron, és egy egész ülőhelyet elfoglalt. Úgy tűnt, hogy magától hajladozik, és zümmög, és Harrynek volt egy olyan kényelmetlen érzése, hogy őt nézi.

- Szia Neville! Szia Luna! Nem bánjátok, ha csatlakozunk? – kérdezte Ginny, miközben benyomult a fülkébe.

- Ó, sziasztok. Gyertek be – válaszolt Neville. Mindannyian bezsúfolódtak a fülkébe. Harry olyan távol ült le Neville növényétől, amennyire csak lehetséges volt, és észrevette, hogy Ron és Hermione is igen nagy helyet hagynak neki, de úgy tűnt, Ginnyt egyáltalán nem zavarja. Elmesélték, mi történt velük a nyáron, bár Harry elég csendes volt, ugyanis nem akart beszélni a Privet Drive-on történt támadásról.

A beszélgetés az iskolára terelődött, és Ron azt mondta: - Remélem, ebben az évben kapunk valami normális sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárt.

- Kapunk. Comyn Ryannek hívják – mondta Luna. – Roxfortban végzett, de az elmúlt két évtized nagy részét azzal töltötte, hogy a kontinensen utazgatott.

- Honnan tudod? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Az apukám hallotta az egyik munkatársától, amikor a múlt hónapban Svédországban voltunk. Az apukám időről időre dolgozott Ryannel.

- Ó, nos ez megerősíti a belé vetett bizalmat – mondta Ron, mire Ginny jól sípcsonton rúgta.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy rendben lesz – mondta.

- Ha a Roxfortba járt, van valami ötletetek, hogy melyik házba tartozott? – kérdezte Neville.

- A Mardekárba – mondta Luna fel sem nézve a Hírverőből.

- Biztosan tréfálsz! – kiáltott fel Ron. – Egy mardekáros sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár? Dumbledore megőrült?

- Nos, nem lehet olyan rossz, mint Umbridge volt – mondta Hermione.

- Nem, de ugyanolyan rossz lesz, mint Piton. És pont, amikor végre sikerült megszabadulnom attól a szemétládától!

- Nem hiszem, hogy Dumbledore-nak túl sok választása volt – mondta Ginny. – Úgy tűnik, senki nem akarja az állást.

- Igen, de azt hinné az ember, hogy most, hogy Tudodki visszatért, valami tisztességes tanár is érdeklődni kezd iránta.

- Nos, lehet, hogy jó lesz – állította Hermione makacsul.

- Igen, én meg lehet, hogy egy napon egymillió galleont fogok örökölni – gúnyolódott Ron.

---

Megérkeztek a Roxfortba, és a thesztrálok vontatta hintók a kastélyba szállították őket, a Beosztási Ceremóniára. A Teszlek Süveg ismét figyelmeztette őket a Házak közötti egység fontosságára, majd elkezdte beosztani az elsőéveseket. Amikor a beosztás befejeződött, Dumbledore felállt, hogy üdvözölje a diákokat.

- Nehéz időket élünk. Nincs értelme azt színlelni, hogy a veszély a körülöttünk lévő világban nem létezik. Valójában az a legnagyobb hiba, ha így teszünk. De nyugodtak lehettek afelől, hogy itt, a Roxfortban, mindenféle kívülről jövő veszélytől biztonságban vagytok. És természetesen új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárunk minden tőle telhetőt megtesz majd, hogy felkészítsen titeket arra, hogy szembe tudjatok nézni a veszéllyel, amikor egyszer majd elhagyjátok az iskolát. Nagy örömömre szolgál, hogy bemutathatom Comyn Ryan professzort.

Felállt egy jóképű, kinézetre a negyvenes évei második felében járó férfi, és méltóságteljesen bólintott először Dumbledore, majd az összegyűlt diákok felé. Sötét, jól szabott talárt viselt, nyaka körül egy zöld-ezüst mardekáros sállal. Rövid barna haja volt, barna kecskeszakálla, és meleg, nyílt mosolya. Kék szeme jókedvűen csillogott, és Harrynek el kellett ismernie, hogy első pillantásra rendben lévőnek tűnt. Ráadásul Piton igen haragosan nézett rá, ami alighanem jó jel volt.

Amint az udvarias taps elhalt, Dumbledore folytatta.

- Észre fogjátok venni, hogy Ryan professzor kivételesen magasan képzett, és remélem, hogy éleselméjűsége mindannyiotoknak hasznára válik majd. Most pedig úgy gondolom, itt a lakoma ideje.

Az asztalokon rögvest étellel megrakott tálak jelentek meg, és a diákok egyszerre kezdtek enni és beszélgetni. Amikor a lakoma véget ért, a diákok a klubhelyiségeik felé indultak, és lefeküdtek aludni. Harry figyelt arra, hogy elegendő időt szánjon az okklumencia-gyakorlataira. Nem igazán hitt abban, hogy segítenek távoltartani a víziókat, de úgy tűnt, jobban tud aludni, ha gyakorol.

---

Másnap reggel a diákok összegyűltek a reggelihez, és odajött McGalagony, hogy kiossza az osztályoknak a féléves órarendeket.

- Potter, azt hiszem, nem kapta meg a teljes könyvlistát a nyáron – mondta, amint órarendje mellett még egy ív pergament átnyújtott Harrynek. – Itt van a helyes lista.

Harry ránézett a listára, és görcsbe rándult a gyomra.

- Új bájitaltan tankönyv van? – Tekintete lejjebb siklott az oldalon a bájital-hozzávalók hosszú listájáig. – Nekem ezekből egyik sincsen!

- Gondoltam – mondta McGalagony. – Itt van a könyv. – Elővett egy vaskos kötetet, és átnyújtotta Harrynek. – Az alapanyagokat, amire szüksége van, felküldetem majd Roxmortsból. Nyilvánvalóan el van maradva az olvasmányaival, tehát azt javaslom, hogy ma minden szabadidejét ennek a könyvnek szentelje.

Ezzel továbbsétált, otthagyva Harryt, aki szerencsétlen tekintettel bámulta a _Haladó Bájitalkeverés_t Ainsworth Brewstertől.

- Hozzá sem kezdtél a bájitaltan házi feladatodhoz, Harry? – Hermione döbbentnek tűnt.

Harry mérgesen meredt rá.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy van.

- Fogadok, hogy ez Piton műve volt – mondta Ron. – Ezt ő keverte neked, Harry, kétség nincs.

- Mintha nem tudnám – mondta Harry. – Mikor van az első bájitaltanóránk?

- Az első holnap reggel – válaszolta Hermione.

- Nos, akkor legalább nyerek egy kis időt. Ma mi az első óránk?

- Hadd nézzem – Hermione az órarendre pillantott, és összeráncolta a szemöldökét. – Dupla SVK a mardekárosokkal?

- Micsoda? – szólt Ron, és először vette kézbe a saját órarendjét. – Ez nem lehet igaz!

- Nos, ez van ideírva – felelte Hermione.

- Jó. Látni akarom, milyen Ryan. – mondta Harry felpillantva a tanári asztal felé, ahol az új SVK-tanár kedvesen csevegett Bimba professzorral.

- Igen, de sötét varázslatok kivédése a mardekárosokkal! – tiltakozott Ron. – Ez rosszabb lesz, mint bájitaltanon együtt lenni velük!

- Nem, nem lesz az – mondta Harry furcsán nyugodt hangon. A mardekárosokat figyelte a Nagytermen keresztül, különösen Malfoyt. – Legyőztük a halálfalókat. Bármi ellen tudunk védekezni, amivel megátkoznak.

- Ööö, igen, lehet, hogy igazad van – mondta Ron kevés meggyőződéssel a hangjában.

A griffendélesek gyorsan behabzsolták a reggelit, és korán megérkeztek az SVK-tanteremhez. A mardekárosok nem sokkal utánuk érkeztek. A két csoport az osztályterem két szélén foglalt helyet, és ellenségesen méregették egymást, miközben Ryan professzor érkezését várták. A gyűlölködés csaknem azonnal lábra kapott.

- Nos, Potter – mosolygott Malfoy gúnyosan – jól telt a nyarad? Hogy vannak azok a mugli rokonaid?

- Jól vannak, biztos sajnálod, hogy ezt kell hallanod.

- Nos, valószínű nem lesznek sokáig olyan jól. Balesetek könnyen történhetnek.

Harry érezte, ahogyan a gyomra görcsbe rándul, de az arca közönyös maradt.

- Akkor nem, ha az apádnak bármi köze van hozzá. Kétszer hibázta el, hogy megöljön engem. Nem hiszem, hogy Voldemort túlságosan elégedett vele.

Malfoy elsápadt dühében.

- Én leszek az, aki meg fog ölni téged, Potter.

Harry elmosolyodott.

- Nem, nem te leszel. De alig várom, hogy lássam a próbálkozásodat. Nem volt lehetőségem senkit megátkozni az apád óta múlt év végén. Érdekes lesz látni, hogy vajon ugyanolyan rosszul harcolsz-e, mint ő.

Malfoy egy pillanat alatt talpon termett, kihúzott pálcával, de Harry gyorsabb volt, és pálcája már Malfoy mellkasára irányult. A többi griffendéles és mardekáros is felugrott, pálcáikat egymásra fogták.

- Á, mindig öröm, ha az embernek ilyen lelkes osztálya van! – mondta Ryan elismerően, miközben belépdelt a terembe. – De ennek ellenére, talán ha most mégis eltennék azokat… – tette hozzá, miközben előresétált a kihúzott pálcák közötti folyosón. Az osztályterem elejében leült íróasztalának sarkára, és lelkesen dörzsölte össze a tenyerét. Szeme élvezettől csillogott.

- Nos, mit tanultunk ma ezidáig?

A diákok, még mindig félig felemelt kezükben tartva pálcájukat zavarodottan pillantottak körbe egymásra.

- Senki nem tudja? Soha ne hagyd magad provokálni! Ez egyike a legfontosabb leckéknek, amelyet ezen az órán meg fognak tanulni. Mr Malfoy, mivel engedte Mr Potternek, hogy provokálja önt, ez öt pont lesz a mardekártól.

- Micsoda? – Malfoy felháborodása majdnem akkora volt, mint a meglepetése.

- Bárki, aki ezen az órán hagyja magát provokálni, házpontokat fog veszíteni. Ne aggódjon, Malfoy, biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem ön lesz az egyetlen. Most mindenki üljön le, és lássunk hozzá!

A diákok visszaültek a helyükre.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindannyian kíváncsiak, vajon miért választottam dupla órákat ebben az évben. – kezdte Ryan. – Eddig a pontig mindannyian szép számmal tanultak meg átkokat és ellenátkokat. Az önök két háza, egyik vagy másik okból kifolyólag, különösen magas szinten áll, és némelyikük még felnőtt varázslókkal szembeni harcban is megállná a helyét. Tehát ha még több átkot tanítanék önöknek, az nem fejlesztené jelentősen a képességeiket.

- Azonban kevés párbajt nyertek meg vagy veszítettek el amiatt, hogy melyik átkot használták. A győztes kiléte itt dől el – kopogtatta meg halántékát Ryan. – Az elmék csatája az, ami a különbséget okozza. Ezért az önkontroll az első, és valószínűleg a legnehezebb lecke, amit meg kell tanulniuk. Ha engedik, hogy a harag, vagy bármely más érzelem átvegye az irányítást a józan ítélőképesség felett, azzal előnyhöz juttatják az ellenfelüket. Ha képesek megtanulni, hogy ne reagáljanak a másik provokálására, több önkontrolljuk lesz, mint a legtöbb varázslónak.

- Még egy utolsó pont. Én azért vagyok itt, hogy megtanítsam önöknek, hogyan védekezzenek a sötét varázslatok ellen. Nem érdekel, kik a szüleik, mennyi pénzük van, vagy melyik házba tartoznak. Az sem érdekel, hogy az iskolán kívül melyik oldalnak kötelezik le magukat. Én kizárólag ezen az órán nyújtott teljesítményük alapján ítélem meg önöket, és mindenkit egyenlő elbánásban részesítek majd.

- Ezt nem puszta önzetlenségből teszem, hanem mert az évek során felfedeztem, hogy az egyik leggyorsabb út ellenfelünk alábecsüléséhez, ha megengedjük magunknak a kicsinyes előítéletet. Azok az emberek, akik így tesznek, bolondok, és a bolondok mindig vesztesként végzik. Tegyenek önmaguknak egy szívességet, és ne váljanak eggyé közülük. Most pedig szedjék össze a holmijukat, és kövessenek.

Ryan kivezette a megdöbbent diákokat a kastélyból, le a tóhoz.

- Mit gondoltok Ryanről? – kérdezte Neville, amikor Ron és Harry mellé került.

- Nem t'om – mondta Ron. – Természetesen nem olyan, mint vártam, de olyasvalaki, aki pontokat von le Malfoytól, nem lehet olyan rossz.

- Nos, ha belemegy a párbajozás pszichológiájába, ez egy nagyon érdekes óra lesz – mondta izgatottan Hermione. – Olvastam egy kicsit a témáról…

- Én csak azt akarom, hogy tanítson meg minket, hogyan párbajozzunk hatékonyan. – szakította félbe Harry. – Egy háború közepén vagyunk, és nem érdekel az elmélet.

Megérkeztek a tóhoz, és Ryan élénken tapsolt egyet, hogy felhívja magára az osztály figyelmét.

- Mostantól ezen a helyen fogunk találkozni, tekintet nélkül az időjárásra. Mindenki választ egy ellenfelet a másik házból, és párbajozást fogunk gyakorolni. Ma csak rontásokat használunk. Átkokat nem. Látni akarom, mennyit tudnak. És szóródjanak szét, nem akarom, hogy megátkozzák a szomszédjukat.

- Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, ha egy pillanatra abba tudnák hagyni egymás fixírozását. Szeretném mindkettejük figyelmét felhívni arra, hogy nem szeretném, ha bárki a gyengélkedőn kötne ki az első tanítási napomon, nem is szólva a legelső órámról. Az aligha kedveltetne meg az igazgatóval. Következésképpen, ha bármelyikük elereszt bármit, ami halálosabb egy rémdenevér-rontásnál, az ötven pontot veszít a házától, és egy hét büntetőmunkát kap. Világos voltam, uraim?

Harry és Malfoy baljóslóan szemmel tartották egymást, de egyetértően bólintottak.

- Ez a többiekre is vonatkozik – mondta Ryan. – Akkor kezdjük.

Mindegyik páros addig párbajozott, amíg egyikük elveszítette cselekvőképességét, ami csupán pár percig tartott. Amikor az összes párbaj befejeződött, Ryan feloldotta a rontások legrosszabb hatásait, mindenki partnert cserélt, és kezdődött elölről. Azok a diákok, akik nem tudtak tovább párbajozni, egyszerűen csak figyeltek. A következő órában is így folytatták. Mire Ryan pihenőt rendelt el, addigra Harryt kivéve mindenkit eltalált már legalább egy rontás. Habár Ryan a hatások nagy részét visszafordította, még mindig piszkosak és fáradtak voltak, bár többnyire igen jókedvűek. Ryan elbocsátotta a diákokat, azok pedig visszatódultak a kastélyba. Senki nem sértegette a másikat, úgy tűnt, egy órányi fárasztó párbajozás időlegesen megszünteti a szóbeli támadások iránti igényt. Beözönlöttek a bejárati csarnokba, és pont Piton professzorral találták szembe magukat, aki vetett egy pillantást sáros külsejükre, és összevonta szemöldökét.

- Mégis mi a fenét csináltak maguk?

- SVK óra, uram – válaszolta Pansy Parkinson. – Párbajoztunk a tóparton.

Piton tekintete helytelenítően siklott végig rajtuk.

- Nos, menjenek, és mosakodjanak meg, mindannyian. Ilyen állapotban nem mehetnek ebédelni.

A diákok mindannyian beleegyezően mormoltak, és kettéváltak: a mardekárosok a pince, a griffendélesek a lépcső felé indultak.

- Mr Potter – állította meg Harryt Piton hideg hangja. – Hogy lehetséges, hogy ön láthatóan nincs olyan zilált állapotban, mint az osztálytársai?

Harry Piton szemébe nézett, és így szólt: - Én minden párbajomat megnyertem, uram. – Farkasszemet nézett Pitonnal, s szótlanul várta, hogy tanára belekössön valamibe.

Úgy tűnt, Piton nem talál semmi okot, ugyanis összesen annyit mondott: - Értem - majd sarkon fordult.

A hatodéves griffendélesek megmosakodtak, és visszatértek a nagyterembe ebédelni. Éppen amikor leültek, Ginny is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

- Na milyen volt a sötét varázslatok kivédése? Ryan is olyan szörnyű, mint Piton?

- Ó, kérlek, ne kérdezd ezt! – kiáltott fel Harry szenvedélyesen.

- Ez az ember csodálatos! –kezdte Ron. – Szerintem ő a valaha volt legjobb SVK-tanárunk!

Harry felsóhajtott. – Mióta csak az óra véget ért, egyfolytában arról beszél, milyen nagyszerű is Ryan. Éppen most értük el, hogy csendben maradjon.

- De hát ő mardekáros – hozta fel Ginny.

- Nos, nem úgy viselkedik, mint a mardekárosok – lelkendezett Ron. – Vagy legalábbis nem úgy viselkedik, mint bármelyik mardekáros, akivel valaha találkoztam. Ő és Piton olyanok, mint a nappal és az éjszaka. Még Malfoytól is vont le pontokat!

- Nos, akkor már látom, miért lett a kedvenc tanárod – felelte Ginny.

- Komolyan beszélek. Csak várd ki a végét. Meg fogod látni, miről beszélek.

---

Kedd reggel hatodéves bájitaltan volt. Harry bármit megtett volna, hogy idén Ronhoz hasonlóan leadhassa Piton tárgyát. Piton volt az utolsó ember, akivel tölteni szerette volna az idejét. De ha auror akart lenni, szüksége volt a bájitaltan RAVASZ-ra, így reggeli után Hermionével a pince felé indultak.

Az első, ami feltűnt Harrynek, az volt, hogy az előző évektől eltérően nem csak griffendélesek és mardekárosok voltak a tanteremben, hanem hollóhátasok és hugrabugosok is. Malfoy is ott volt, de szerencsére Crak és Monstro nem.

Piton a tőle megszokott váratlan módon lépett be, és nagy léptekkel a terem elejébe ment.

- Egy év múlva ilyenkor már csak feleennyien lesznek – kezdte. – Fiatalabb diákjaimnál tolerálom a hitvány munkát és a lustaságot, mert nincs más választásom. Önöknél nem fogom tolerálni. Bárkit eltávolítok, aki nem teszi meg a legnagyobb erőfeszítéseket. Ha erre nincsenek felkészülve, most távozzanak, ott az ajtó.

Senki nem mozdult. Még csak levegőt sem vett senki.

- Nem? Akkor kezdjük. – Beszéd közben Piton lassan sétált a padok között.

- Ma Kalapkúra bájitalt fogunk készíteni – mondta. – A leírást a könyvük negyvenharmadik oldalán találják. Nyissák ki a könyvet, és kezdjenek neki.

Harry hozzálátott, hogy kinyissa a könyvét, de Piton rátette a kezét, hogy megállítsa.

- Maga nem, Mr Potter – mondta Piton vontatottan. – Úgy hallottam, arra vágyik, hogy auror legyen. Ezért egy különleges feladattal készültem, ami egy kicsit jobban illik jövőbeli törekvéseihez.

Piton önelégülten Harryre mosolygott, majd feltartott egy némi lila folyadékot tartalmazó üvegcsét, és az egész osztályhoz címezte mondanivalóját.

- Ez a Cruciatus bájital, amellyel mostanra már mindannyian találkoztak olvasmányaik során – mondta. Harry még sosem hallott róla, de remélte, hogy ez nem számít.

- Bár semmi esetre sem olyan erős, mint a Cruciatus átok, a bájital elsődleges funkciója, hogy hosszú ideig tartó fájdalmat okozzon, amely egyre erősödik, egészen addig, amíg az áldozat nem képes többé elviselni, és elveszíti az eszméletét. Az ellenszérum viszonylag egyszerű. Normál körülmények között bármely negyedéves el tudná készíteni, de egy auror számára a harctéren sohasem normálisak a körülmények.

Harry nyelt egyet. Tudta, hogy mire akar Piton kilyukadni.

- Egyike az elsődleges okoknak, amiért egy aurornak járatosnak kell lennie a bájitalkeverés terén, az önvédelem. Általában sokkal gyorsabb elkészíteni egy bájitalt, mint más módon hozzájutni. A frissen fogyasztandó bájitalok esetében, mint a Cruciatus bájital ellenszéruma is, mindig ez a helyzet. Sok esetben egy auror élete az ellenszérumok elkészítése terén mutatott szakértelmén múlik.

- Éppen ezért – mondta Piton ismét teljesen Harryre irányítva figyelmét -, most meglátjuk, milyen jól teljesít kényszer hatása alatt. A Cruciatus bájital viszonylag lassan hat. Legalább egy órába telik, mire teljes legyengítő hatását eléri. Ennyi idő áll rendelkezésére, hogy előállítsa az ellenszérumot.

- Ezt nem iszom meg – meredt Harry dacosan Pitonra.

Piton Harry szemébe nézett, és így szólt tökéletesen nyugodt hangon: - Megissza, vagy soha többet nem teszi be a lábát ebbe a tanterembe.

Tehát így állunk. Idd meg a mérget, vagy mondj le arról a reményről, hogy auror leszel. Bármelyiket választod, Piton győzött, és ezzel tisztában is van. Harry gyűlölte a férfit. Egy utolsó vad pillantással elvette a fiolát Pitontól, és egy hosszú kortyintással lenyelte a tartalmát.

Piton újfent önelégülten rámosolygott, majd Hermionéhez fordult, aki Harry melletti helyérő elszörnyedve bámulta őket.

- A mai napon, Granger kisasszony, a terem hátsó végében fog ülni. Nem szeretném, hogy _megzavarja_ Mr Pottert.

- De professzor úr… - kezdett tiltakozni Hermione.

- Várhatunk, ameddig csak szeretné – mondta Piton igen undok mosollyal.

Harry reményét vesztve nézett Hermionére, és figyelmeztetően megrázta a fejét. Már érezte a méreg hatását, és erősen tudatában volt minden egyes múló másodpercnek. Hermione megértette. Küldött Harry felé egy bocsánatkérő pillantást, majd megragadta a könyveit és az osztályterem hátulja felé indult.

- Most már kezdheti, Mr Potter.

Piton egy végső gúnyos mosollyal sarkon fordult, Harry pedig dolgozni kezdett az ellenszérumon. A bájital egyszerű volt, habár az elkészítése lassú, mivel minden egyes lépést pontosan kellett időzíteni a következő alapanyag hozzáadása előtt. Harry olyan gyorsan dolgozott, amennyire csak lehetett: tudta, hogy versenyt fut az idővel. Sajnos, Piton azon állításával ellentétben, hogy a Cruciatus bájital viszonylag lassan lép működésbe, csaknem azonnal érezte, hogy dolgozni kezd a szervezetében. Harry élt már át fájdalmat előzőleg, és ez nem volt olyan rossz, mint némelyik tapasztalata, legalábbis még nem. De egyenletesen rosszabbodott, és könyörtelen volt.

Ami tompa fájdalomként kezdődött a gyomrában, az gyorsan görcsös, szorító érzéssé alakult, mely szétáradt a testében, le az ágyéka felé, és fel a mellkasába. Éles fájdalom hasított Harry vállába, és egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzete. Megpróbált a bájitalra koncentrálni, amit éppen készített, de eredmény nélkül. Képtelen volt fókuszálni, képtelen volt gondolkodni. Tudta, hogy az ellenszérum elkészítése nem nehéz, de azt is tudta, hogy nem csinálja jól. Remegő kézzel simított végig a homlokán, és letörölte az izzadságot.

- Valami baj van, Potter? – dorombolta a fülébe Piton önelégült hangja. Harry a fogát csikorgatta, de nem szólt semmit. – Nos, nyilvánvaló, hogy valami hiányzik – folytatta Piton, megvetően pillantva Harry üstjébe. Talárjából előhúzott egy fiolát, és Harry elé tartotta. – Tiszta zöldnek kellene lennie, nem sárgának. Igazán, Potter, azt gondoltam volna, hogy ez még neked is sikerül.

- Szerintem még az auroroktól sem várják el, hogy elkészítsenek egy olyan bájitalt, amit előtte még sosem, miután éppen megmérgezték őket – vágott vissza Harry, miközben egy különösen éles fájdalom szaggatta a hasát.

- A kifogások nem tartanak majd életben, Potter – gúnyolódott Piton.

- Befogná már végre! – vicsorgott Harry.

- Mit mondtál? – kérdezte Piton lágy és halálos hangszínnel.

Harry szembefordult a bájitaltanárral. A túl sok rémálomszerű vízióval telített álmatlan éjszaka keresztüllökte egy kritikus ponton; a gyűlölet és a fájdalom a diszkréció minden gondolatát elmosták benne.

- Azt mondtam, _fogja be_!

Az egész osztály döbbenten meredt Harryre.

- Nos, Potter, úgy tűnik, az ostobaságod egyenértékű a tiszteletlenségeddel – Piton szeme összeszűkült haragjában. – Tisztán látszik, hogy nem vagy alkalmas arra, hogy ebbe az osztályba járj.

- Maga pedig nem alkalmas arra, hogy tanítsa azt! Miféle mániákus mérgezi meg a diákját?

- Eredetileg úgy terveztem, hogy odaadom neked az ellenszérumot, mivel nyilvánvalóan képtelen vagy arra, hogy elkészítsd. De talán jobban szeretnéd elszenvedni a hibád következményeit.

Harry előrelendült a Piton kezében lévő fioláért. Piton elrántotta, de Harry gyorsabb volt, és keze rákulcsolódott a fiola nyakára. Azonban Piton volt az erősebb, és szilárdan tartotta az üvegcsét. Dühében Harry olyan erővel rántotta meg, amennyire csak tudta, és a fiola keresztülrepült a termen, majd a kőpadlónak csapódott.

A teremben egy pillanatra teljes csend támadt.

- Ez, Mr Potter – mondta Piton lassan – hihetetlenül bolond cselekedet volt.

Piton a tönkrement bájitalról a többi diákra nézett, akik mind Harryt és őt bámulták, különböző fokú döbbent hitetlenséggel.

- Vissza a munkájukhoz, mindannyian – csattant fel Piton, miközben megragadta Harry karját, és az ajtó felé vonszolta a fiút. – Ha bármi zavar támad, mialatt nem vagyok itt, az egész osztály büntetőmunkát kap! Ezzel egy utolsó haragos tekintetet vetett a diákokra, majd a folyosóra lökte Harryt.

- Te mindig csak bajt okozol, Potter – mondta Piton, amint Harryt maga előtt terelte a folyosón.

- Ez nem az én hibám! Maga határozta el, hogy megmérgez!

- Ez most mellékes. Az a kérdés, hogy mit tegyünk veled.

- Csak adja ide az ellenszérumot, aztán jól megbüntethet!

Piton megtorpant menet közben, és a falhoz taszította Harryt, dühös tekintetével a falhoz szegezve.

- Nincs több ellenszérum, Potter! És idő sincs újat készíteni! Kevesebb, mint egy óra van hátra, mire a méreg eléri a végkifejletét.

Harry Pitonra meredt, és próbálta nem elhinni, amit a bájitaltan-tanár az imént mondott._ Ezt nem mondhatja komolyan!_ – gondolta Harry reményvesztetten.

Piton figyelmét egy mellettük levő, felirat nélküli ajtó vonta magára.

- Hadd lássam a pálcádat – mondta hirtelen.

Harry önkéntelenül engedelmeskedett, s előhúzta pálcáját a zsebéből. Piton kikapta a kezéből, és fürgén zsebre vágta.

- Adja vissza! – kiabálta Harry felháborodottan.

- Hidd el, Potter, nem lesz rá szükséged – Piton elhúzta Harryt a faltól, kinyitotta a mellettük levő ajtót, és belökte Harryt egy nagyon kicsi szobába, amelyről Harry egyből rájött, hogy az a seprűtároló szekrény.

- Mit csinál? – kérdezte Harry hitetlenkedve.

- Maradj itt – mondta Piton, és hátralépett, hogy bezárja az ajtót.

Bár Harrynek óriási fájdalmai voltak, reflexeit az évek óta játszott kviddics edzette. Előreugrott, meggátolva az ajtó becsukódását, és megragadta Piton karját.

- Nem hagyhat itt!

- Pillanatnyilag nincs számodra ennél jobb hely. Nem fogom veled megtenni az egész utat a gyengélkedőig, csak azért, hogy aztán Madame Pomfrey se tudjon érted semmit tenni.

Piton lökött egyet Harryn, melynek következtében az hátraesett a felmosórongyok és vödrök közé. Az ajtó becsapódott, és Harry hallotta, amint Piton egy varázsigével be is zárta.

- Várjon! – kiabálta Harry. Nekivetette magát a makacsul ellenálló ajtónak. – Professzor, kérem! Ne hagyjon így itt! Ezt nem teheti!

- Potter, fejezd be a sikoltozást! – szólt bosszúsan Piton. Aztán hallotta, amint tanára egy zajgátló bűbájt mormol, majd mindenre halálos csend borult.

Harry lecsúszott a padlóra, és kábultan az ajtónak támaszkodott. Tudta, hogy a bájitaltan tanár gyűlöli őt, de még Pitonról sem hitte volna, hogy annyira kegyetlen, hogy itt hagyja őt egyedül a sötétben meghalni. Egy éles fájdalom hatolt tőrdöfésként a beleibe, és Harry levegőért kapkodva dőlt oldalra. Úgy érezte, hogy testének minden egyes izma a végső határokon túl megfeszült, és kíváncsi volt, mennyire lesz fájdalmas, mielőtt elájul. Homlokát a hideg kőpadlóhoz nyomta, és próbált némi haladékot találni. Felnyögött, és hálás volt, hogy senki nem hallja őt haláltusája közben.

Legalább nem kell többet Voldemort miatt aggódnia. Vagy víziók miatt, amiket nem tud kontrollálni. Újra találkozhat Siriussal, és a szüleivel is. Amellett, Dumbledore nem azt mondta, hogy a halál csak egy újabb nagy kaland kezdete? De ezen gondolatok egyike sem tudta megszüntetni a jéghideg rettegést, amely összeszorította a szívét.

Harry a fogát csikorgatta a fájdalomtól, ami gyorsan elviselhetetlenné vált. Tudta, hogy hamarosan véget kell, hogy érjen. Piton azt mondta, kevesebb, mint egy órája van hátra. De az idő mozdulatlannak tűnt, miközben egyre erőszakosabban hánykolódott és forgolódott a korlátozott helyen, alig véve észre a vödröket, felmosófákat és seprűket, amelyeket feldöntött. Talárja megcsavarodott, átizzadt összevisszasággá vált, de már nem volt eléggé tudatánál ahhoz, hogy levesse. Tudta, hogy sikoltozik, de nem érdekelte, és többé már nem félt a haláltól. Remélte, hogy eljön. Küzdelme végül remegéssé és rángatózássá csillapodott, és végre elvesztette az eszméletét.

---

- Potter, ébredj fel!

Harry érezte, amint valaki rázogatja, és kinyitotta a szemét. Piton térdelt mellette.

- Nem fekhetsz itt egész nap. Kelj fel.

Harry a férfira meredt, és közben azon gondolkozott, hogy vajon ez valami furcsa vízió-e, ami valahogy összefügg a haldoklással.

- Potter, hallasz engem?

Harry bólintott, még mindig bizonyosan abban, hogy ez valamiféle álom. Piton felsóhajtott, megragadta, és ülő helyzetbe húzta.

A szekrény csaknem teljes sötétsége után Harryt pislogásra késztette a folyosóról beáramló fény. Mindene sajgott, ami azt jelentette, hogy még mindig életben van, de az a borzalmas fájdalom megszűnt.

- Készített még ellenszérumot? – kérdezte.

Piton összeráncolt szemöldökkel nézett rá.

- Nem, Potter. Mondtam, hogy nincs rá idő.

- Akkor miért vagyok életben?

- Tessék?

- Miért vagyok életben?

Harry látta, amint Piton bosszús arckifejezése lassan elborzadt megértéssé változik.

- Potter, egyáltalán nem vetted kézbe az olvasmányaidat? A Cruciatus bájital nem halálos! Kínzásra használják, nem gyilkolásra! Bizonyára nem gondoltad, hogy meghalni hagytalak itt?

Harry nem válaszolt. Nem volt rá szükség.

Piton undorodva megrázta a fejét. – Annyi alkalommal mentettem már meg a nyomorult életedet. Mikor hagysz már végre fel azzal, hogy minden lehetséges alkalommal azt várod tőlem, hogy megöllek?

- Maga éppen megmérgezett engem, és bezárt egy szekrénybe! Mit várt tőlem, mit fogok gondolni? Emellett, tudja, az, hogy megkínoz engem, nem igazán tölt el bizalommal!

- Sosem állt szándékomban ilyen messzire elmenni!

- Nem, csak elég messzire ahhoz, hogy mindenki előtt megalázzon engem! – mondta Harry elfojtott keserűséggel a hangjában. – Elég messzire ahhoz, hogy olyasvalamit tegyek, ami okot ad arra, hogy kidobjon az osztályából! Mennyi ideig akart várni, mielőtt ideadja nekem az ellenszérumot, professzor? Kényszeríteni akart, hogy könyörögjek érte? Sokáig kellett volna várnia, mert inkább meghaltam volna, minthogy ezt megtegyem!

Harry és Piton egymásra meredtek, míg Harry újra meg nem szólalt.

- Mi a helyzet a pálcámmal? Miért vette el?

- Azért, hogy megelőzzem, hogy eltörd, miközben hánykolódsz – mondta Piton, majd talárjából előhúzta Harry pálcáját, és a fiúhoz vágta. – Természetesen semmi szükségem nincs rá. Mivel nyilvánvalóan hozzá sem szagoltál a házi feladatodhoz, azt mondanám, megérdemelted a ma reggeli ijedséget. Most pedig kifelé!

Harrynek nem kellett több bátorítás. Kilökte a szekrény ajtaját, és a lépcső felé indult, de Piton hangja megállította.

- Potter! – Harry visszafordult, és látta, hogy a Piton hidegen méregeti őt. A Bájitalok Mesterének következő szavaitól pedig jeges borzongás szaladt végig a gerince mentén. – Ha valaha úgy határozok, hogy megöllek, azt sosem fogod megtudni. – Ezzel Piton megfordult, és talársuhogtatva elvonult.

- Harry! – kiáltotta Hermione, amikor Harry vacsorára megérkezett a nagyterembe, és csatlakozott barátaihoz a Griffendél asztalánál. – Hol voltál? Elmentem Madame Pomfrey-hoz, de azt mondta, nem jártál nála.

- Hermione elmesélte nekünk, mit csinált Piton, Harry. Szerintem ki kellene rúgni azt a szemétládát, vagy még jobb, megitatni vele a saját bájitalai közül néhányat!

- Hová vitt téged, Harry?

- Bezárt egy seprűtároló szekrénybe az irodája mellett – mondta tényszerűen Harry.

Ron fulladozni kezdett, és az asztalra köpte a sütőtöklevét. – _Mit csinált_?

Harry felsóhajtott. – Elvette a pálcámat, bezárt egy szekrénybe, és zajgátló bűbájt helyezett el rajta, hogy senki se halljon meg.

Ron és Hermione tátott szájjal bámultak Harryre. Aztán Ron állkapcsa megfeszült, és máris talpon volt, s dühösen meredt a tanári asztal felé, ahol most Piton ült.

Hermione megragadta talárjának az ujját. – Ron, ülj le! – sziszegte.

- Megölöm.

- Nem! Ne légy nevetséges!

- De igen! Ezt nem ússza meg szárazon! Elegem van abból, hogy szemét módon bánik Harryvel, vagy bárki mással, ha úgy hozza kedve!

- Ez nekem sem tetszik, Ron! - mondta Harry. – De Hermionének igaza van. Nem fogod megölni Pitont itt a Nagyterem közepén. Ne légy ostoba! Csak kirúgnának téged, Piton meg imádná.

Ron még mindig vörösen és zihálva ülte le. – Esküszöm, hogy egy nap meg fogom ölni.

---

Ahogy teltek a hetek, Harry órái többségén egyre jobban küszködött. Annak ellenére, hogy folytatta az okklumencia gyakorlását, víziói egyáltalán nem múltak el. Ezek és az általuk okozott rémálmok miatt alig múlt el éjszaka úgy, hogy Harry fel ne riadt volna jeges verítékben fürödve. Tudta, hogy zavarja Ront, Deant, Seamust és Neville-t, és néhány éjszaka kényszerítette magát, hogy ébren maradjon, így nem ébreszti fel őket a sikoltozásával. Mindezek miatt általában túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy az órákon koncentrálni tudjon, és tanárai egyre inkább különböző fokú aggodalommal és zavarodottsággal néztek rá.

A bájitaltan messze Harry legrosszabb tantárgya volt. Precizitást és koncentrációt igényelt, amelyre ritkán volt képes. Piton persze élvezte Harry nehézségeit, s minden egyes új hibáját megvetően lobogtatta meg az osztály előtt. De időről időre még a bájitaltan tanár is zavarodott pillantásokat vetett Harryre. Legalább nem mérgezte meg újra. Szemmel láthatólag Piton kegyetlenségének is volt határa. Világos volt, hogy túl messzire ment, és úgy döntött, visszavesz egy kicsit. Persze lehet, hogy csak amiatt aggódott, mit szólna Dumbledore ahhoz, hogy egy diákot megmérgezett, és bezárt egy szekrénybe. Harrynek nem számított, mindaddig, amíg Piton többé-kevésbé békén hagyta.

A gyógynövénytan és a legendás lények gondozása nem volt olyan rossz, mivel azokon inkább cselekedni kellett, mint gondolkodni, bűbájtanon pedig általában feltalálta magát. De a mágiatörténet mindig unalmas volt, és Harry egyszerűen lehetetlennek találta, hogy ébren maradjon.

Az első pár órán a végsőkig próbálkozott, aztán feladta. Ron néhányszor megpróbálta felébreszteni, de Harry mindig egyből visszaaludt, így ő is feladta. Következésképpen, hat év alatt először Harry azon vette magát észre, hogy nagyon várja a mágiatörténet órát, és azt kívánja, bárcsak kettőnél többször lenne egy héten. Rászokott arra, hogy korán érkezett meg a terembe, letelepedett a hátsó sorban, és elaludt, gyakran még azelőtt, hogy Binns elkezdte volna az előadást. Az első néhány hét után senki nem zargatta többet, hacsak el nem kezdett horkolni, olyankor pedig Hermione egyszerűen zajgátló bűbájt helyezett el rajta.

Az átváltoztatástan egy más ügy volt. Harry nem tudta egyszerűen elolvasni a szöveget, és megtanulni, amiről órán lemaradt. Gyakorolnia kellett az átváltoztatásokat, és többnyire nem tudott eléggé koncentrálni, hogy sikerüljenek.

Jelenleg éppen egy festett vászon párnát kellett volna macskává változtatnia. Harrynek csak annyit sikerült elérnie, hogy a párnájának farka és lába nőtt, valamint két szeme, melyekkel a rojtok mögül pislogott rá. Egyszer csak a párna figyelmeztetés nélkül leugrott az asztaláról, és apró léptekkel keresztüliramodott a termen.

- Hé, gyere vissza! – kiabálta Harry, miközben utána vetette magát. McGalagony professzor kapta el először, és pálcájának egy intésével visszaváltoztatta egyszerű párnává, majd hozzávágta Harryhez.

- Mr Potter, ez nem a legjobb munkája.

- Nem, tanárnő, sajnálom.

Harry sóhajtott, és visszaült a helyére, ahol minden lelkesedés nélkül bámulta a párnáját. Közvetlenül előtte Hermione ült egy aranyos perzsamacskát dédelgetve, melynek bundáját finoman festett vászon szőtte át. A macska Hermione kezéhez dörgölte fejét, és hangosan dorombolt.

- Jaj, nagyon édes vagy, tudod – gügyögte neki.

Harry irigykedve nézett rá, és tenyerébe hajtotta a fejét. _Koncentrálj!_ Mondta magának. _Csak összpontosítanom kell._

- Potter!

Harry szeme hirtelen kinyílt. Feje a párnán volt, mely, mint elkalandozva észrevette, meglehetősen kényelmes volt. Sajnos ugyanabban a pillanatban észrevette McGalagony professzort is, aki rosszalló arckifejezéssel állt felette.

- Ha aludni akar rajta, akkor talán ággyá kellene változtatnia! – mondta neki.

- Sajnálom, professzor – mondta bosszankodva Harry. Felült, és körbepillantott, hogy vajon hány osztálytársa figyeli ezt a kis közjátékot. Szerencsére legtöbbjük nem vett róla tudomást.

- Mr Potter, óra után látni szeretném az irodámban. Feltéve, hogy ébren tud addig maradni.

- Igen, professzor – mondta Harry, miközben arra gondolt, hogy a büntetőmunka a legutolsó dolog, amire most szüksége volt. Az óra nem sokkal azután véget ért, és Harry követte McGalagonyt az irodájába.

- Mr Potter, amióta csak tanítok, még sosem volt olyan diákom, aki elaludt volna óra alatt. Mi a baj?

- Semmi, professzor. Csak nagyon fáradt vagyok ma. Nem aludtam jól múlt éjszaka, és úgy érzem, bujkál bennem valami.

McGalagony alaposan megszemlélte sápadt, nyúzott arcát és a sötét karikákat a szeme alatt.

- Tényleg nem néz ki jól – mondta. – Rendben van, akkor azt akarom, hogy menjen egyenesen Madame Pomfrey-hoz egy kis Kalapkúra bájitalért. És az ég szerelmére, pihenjen egy kicsit, Potter.

- Igen, úgy lesz, köszönöm – mondta Harry. Azzal elhagyta McGalagony irodáját, megkönnyebbülve, amiért nem kapott büntetőfeladatot. Nem törődött azzal, hogy a gyengélkedőre menjen. Már próbálta a Kalapkúra bájitalt, és tudta, hogy nem segítene.

Harry túlesett a gyógynövénytanórán, majd végigszenvedett egy bájitaltan esszét, amiről tudta, hogy szerencséje lesz, ha egyáltalán átmegy, míg végül vacsoránál csatlakozott Ronhoz és Hermionéhez. Alig ültek le, amikor lélekszakadva és vigyorogva megérkezett Ginny a többi ötödévessel. Ginny leült Hermione mellé.

- Látnotok kellett volna, hogy lesöpörtük azokat a mardekárosokat SVK-n – újságolta boldogan. – Ma délután csapatokat alkottunk, mindkét oldalon négy ember. Kettő közülük egyenesen a tóban kötött ki.

Harry átpillantott a mardekárosok asztala felé, ahol, cseppet sem meglepő módon, az ötödéves mardekárosok mérgesen és komoran néztek ki. Erősen gyanította, hogy következő órán egyenlíteni fognak.

Ronnak igaza volt Ryan professzorral kapcsolatban. Az idősebb diákok között általános volt az egyetértés, hogy ő a legjobb SVK tanáruk Lupin óta. Míg néhányan még mindig bizalmatlanul fogadták, hogy egy mardekáros tanítja a sötét varázslatok kivédését, a legtöbben annyira megkönnyebbültek, hogy van egy hozzáértő tanáruk, hogy nem törődtek vele.

Ami mindazonáltal különös volt, az a mardekáros diákok elfojtott reakciója. Úgy tűnt, közömbösek az SVK tanárral szemben, de az ok hamar nyilvánvalóvá vált. Piton. Nem volt titok, hogy Piton a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanári pozícióra vágyott, és mindegyik előző SVK tanárral szemben a megvetés különböző fokait produkálta. De semmi nem volt összehasonlítható azzal a színtiszta gyűlölettel, amit Ryan felé mutatott. Még Remus Lupin sem váltott ki belőle ilyen utálatot.

Ryan éppen ellenkezőleg, kitörően kedves volt Pitonhoz, sőt barátságos. Habár közelről megnézve Harry észrevette, hogy a férfi joviális mosolya határozottan ragadozószerűvé válik, amikor a bájitaltan tanárra néz. Bármiféle rivalizálás folyt is a két férfi között, a mardekáros diákok bölcsen úgy döntöttek, hogy nem foglalnak állást.

Abban a pillanatban megérkezett Ryan, és csatlakozott a többi professzorhoz a tanári asztalnál. Mint rendszerint, most is úgy tűnt, hogy a jókedve az egekig ér. Odasúgott valamit McGalagonynak, aki elragadtatottan mosolygott rá. A férfi viszonozta a mosolyt mielőtt leült volna. Piton ez idő alatt hátborzogatóan emlékezetett egy kígyóra, amely épp lecsapni készül áldozatára.

- Gondolod, hogy tényleg megöli Ryant? –kérdezte Neville idegesen, miközben Pitont figyelte.

- Természetesen nem! – mondta Hermione. – Emellett, nem mintha akkor Dumbledore nekiadná a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanári állást.

- Ez nem a sötét varázslatok kivédéséről szól – mondta Ginny tájékozottan. – Hallottam néhány mardekárost beszélgetni. Ryan házvezető tanár akar lenni.

- Te tréfálsz! – mondta Harry. – Még csak egy hónapja van itt.

- Nos, a mardekárosok az ambícióikról ismertek – mondta Ginny.

- Tudjátok – mondta Ron teli szájjal – Dumbledore sokkal rosszabbat is tehetne annál, mint hogy Ryant nevezi ki házvezető tanárnak.

- Dumbledore nem tenne ilyet – mondta Hermione. – Piton a rangidős, és időtlen idők óta házvezető tanár. Ez nagyobb sértés lenne, mintha kirúgná.

- Igen, de Ryan nagyjából ezerszer jobb lenne, mint Piton. Akár komolyan gondoljuk a házak együttműködését, akár nem. Emellett, ez talán arra ösztönözné, hogy tovább maradjon egy évnél. Ha ezt akarja, szerintem Dumbledore-nak meg kéne neki adnia. Ha meg Pitonnak nem tetszik, akkor csomagolhat.

Harry nem is tudott volna jobban egyetérteni, és a vacsora hátralevő részét azzal töltötte, hogy elképzelte, milyen boldog lenne az élete Piton nélkül.

---

A következő sötét varázslatok kivédése órára Harryt komolyan érdekelni kezdte, vajon létezik-e bármi, amivel meg tudnák győzni Dumbledore-t, hogy Ryant tegye meg házvezető tanárnak, hacsak az nem volt elég ok, hogy Draco Malfoy egyértelműen gyűlölte a férfit.

- Mr Malfoy – szólt Ryan, miközben Harry és Malfoy egymással szemközt álltak a következő sötét varázslatok kivédése órán. – Így sosem fogja legyőzni Pottert. Ő gyorsabb, mint maga. Találnia kell egy módot, hogy elővigyázatlanságon kapja.

- Tudom, mit csinálok – vágott vissza Malfoy. Cselezett, és megtámadta Harryt, ő kitért az átok elől, és lefegyverező bűbájt küldött ellenfele felé, mely kiragadta a pálcát Malfoy kezéből.

Harry diadalmasan vigyorgott, míg Malfoy elvörösödött mérgében és zavarában.

- Utálom azt mondani, hogy én megmondtam – kommentálta szárazon Ryan.

Malfoy ráförmedt a tanárra. – És maga még mardekárosnak mondja magát? – kiabálta. – Segítenie kellene nekünk, de ehelyett nevetségessé tesz mindent, amit csinálunk! Potter a tökéletes, ugye? A leggyorsabb, a legokosabb! Talán inkább griffendélesnek kellett volna lennie!

- Nem vagyok griffendéles, Mr Malfoy – mondta nyugodtan Ryan. – De nem vagyok Piton professzor sem. Én jobban szeretem tanítani a diákjaimat, nem pedig kényeztetni őket. Az ember semmit nem tud megtanulni, ha senki nem szól, amikor hibázik. Nem fogom vesztegetni sem a saját időmet, sem az önökét.

- Nekem egyébként sincs szükségem arra, hogy sötét varázslatok kivédését tanuljak – mondta gúnyosan Malfoy.

- Miért, Mr Malfoy? Mert az apja halálfaló? – Az összes diák megdermedt. A folyosón talán elhangzottak ilyen sértések, de az, hogy egy tanár a tanórán ilyen kendőzetlen kijelentést tegyen, az egész osztályt sokkolta.

Ryan derültségében felhúzta szemöldökét, és úgy nézett körbe a diákokon.

- Ó, ugyan már. Nem fogjuk megjátszani magunkat, ugye? Rájöttem, hogy azok a dolgok, amiket senki sem mond ki, általában pont azok, amelyeket leginkább szükséges lenne kimondani. – Azzal visszafordult Malfoy felé.

- Engem nem érdekel, kihez hűséges, Mr Malfoy. De ne áltassa magát azzal, hogy ez jobbá teszi bárki másnál. Semmi sem halálosabb az önhittségnél. És emlékezzen arra, hogy a hazugságok, amiket önmagunknak mondunk, pontosan azok, amelyeket az ellenségeink felhasználnak majd velünk szemben.

Ryan felemelte a hangját, és az egész osztályhoz szólt.

- Hamarosan meglátjuk, mennyit is tanultak a párbajozásról. Beszéltem az igazgatóval, és beleegyezett, hogy két hét múlva az egész iskolában meghirdetett párbajversenyt rendezzünk.

Neville jelentkezett. – Ez olyan lesz, mint a párbajszakkör, ami négy éve volt?

Ryan elvigyorodott. – Ez verseny lesz, Mr Longbottom, nem pedig csak egy bemutató, tehát esetleg egy kicsit durvábbnak találják majd.

---

A párbajversenyt október második szombatján tartották a kviddicspályán. Aki nem versenyzőként, az nézőként jelent meg, és a stadionban körbe lelátókat állítottak fel, hogy elhelyezzék a nézőket.

A szabályok egyszerűek voltak. A versenyzőket párokba osztották, és minden pár addig párbajozott, amíg eldőlt, ki a győztes. A győztes aztán továbbjutott a következő körre. A bajnokot a két megmaradt versenyző közötti utolsó párbaj határozza meg. A tényleges párbajokra kevés megszorítás vonatkozott. Természetesen nem lehetett főbenjáró átkokat használni, vagy bármely olyan átkot, amely szándékosan halált vagy maradandó sérülést okozhatott. Ezeken túl minden elfogadható volt.

A mardekárosok ezt teljesen ki is használták, mindenféle alattomos taktikát bevetve a győzelem érdekében, bár a griffendélesek halált megvető bátorsága általában felért ezzel. Neville-nek az volt a legszebb pillanata, amikor legyőzte Pansy Parkinsont, aki egy hasbeszélő bűbájjal próbálta összezavarni.

Bár a verseny kezdetén még különböző házakba tartozó diákokat állítottak párba egymással, ez a rend hamar felborult, ahogyan egyre többen estek ki. Barátok kerültek abba a helyzetbe, hogy egymással kellett párbajozniuk. Ginny borzasztó büszke volt arra, hogy legyőzte Ront, aki azt állította, hogy mint húgának, tisztességtelen előnye volt vele szemben. Hermione mind Neville-t, mind Seamust legyőzte, míg végül Harry őt ütötte ki. Malfoy legyőzte Ginnyt egy különösen piszkos csata után, mely közben Hermionénak kellett Ront visszatartani a beavatkozástól. A végső összecsapásra Malfoy és Harry között került sor. Harry az összes előző párbaját könnyedén megnyerte. Végig figyelte a mardekárost, és tudta, hogy Malfoy bármilyen módszerhez lealacsonyodna a győzelem érdekében. Harry eltökélte, hogy nem adja meg neki ezt az örömet.

Szemben álltak egymással, és mindketten arra vártak, hogy a másik megtegye az első lépést. Hirtelen egy hangos robbanás hallatszott Harry mögül, aki megpördült, hogy lássa, mi történt. Azonnal ráébredt a hibájára.

- _Reducto_! – kiáltotta Malfoy.

Harrynek nem volt ideje védekezni. Ehelyett a földre vetette magát, így Malfoy átka éppen elkerülte. Mire megfordult, Malfoy újra rászegezte pálcáját.

- _Relashio_!

- _Protego_! – Harrynek épp csak az utolsó pillanatban sikerült eltérítenie az átkot, majd kivetette a sajátját. – _Diffindo_! – kiáltotta.

Malfoy talárjának az eleje felhasadt, és a mardekáros meglepetésében eltátotta a száját.

- _Capitulatus_!- üvöltötte Harry.

Malfoy pálcája kirepült a kezéből. Harry talpra ugrott, saját pálcáját Malfoyra szegezte, aki tehetetlen dühében ökölbe szorított kézzel állt.

- Egy napon elkapunk, Potter – mondta Malfoy. – Nem nézhetsz mindig a hátad mögé. Azzal lesétált a pályáról, pont, amint Ryan odajött Harryhez.

- Szép munka, Potter! – mondta Ryan. – Sosem láttam jobb párbajozót a maga korában.

- Köszönöm, uram.

- Elég ügyes, ahhoz képest, hogy csak egy gyerek.

Harry megfordult, és látta, hogy Piton gúnyosan mosolyog rá.

- Gondolod, hogy készen állsz egy felnőttel való párbajra? – kérdezte Piton megvetően.

- Harrynek megfeszült az állkapcsa. – Harcoltam már felnőttekkel.

- Igen, de ezúttal nem futhatsz el – mondta Piton undokul.

Harry leküzdötte a vágyat, hogy ott helyben megátkozza Pitont, és erőltetetten nyugodt hangon így szólt: - Kétlem, hogy szükségem lenne rá.

Piton szeme veszedelmesen megvillant, és tett egy lépést Harry felé.

- Próbáljuk ki, mit szólsz hozzá? – kérdezte.

- El lennék ragadtatva – bólintott Harry egyetértően.

- Ha ezt komolyan gondolják – szólt közbe Ryan olyan hangon, mely félúton volt aggodalom és derültség között – emlékeztetnem kell önöket arra, hogy nem használhatnak főbenjáró vagy halálos erejű átkokat.

- Természetesen – dorombolta Piton.

- Rendben – válaszolta Harry.

Sem Harry, sem Piton nem pillantott Ryan irányába. Tekintetük egymásba fonódott, és a köztük levő gyűlöletet szinte tapintani lehetett.

Ryan felsóhajtott. – Akkor hát rendben. Foglalják el a helyüket! Piton professzor, ha odébb lépne, kérem. – Megragadta Harry karját, és odébb rántotta, végre megtörve a Pitonnal való szemkontaktust. Pár méterrel arrébb vezette Harryt a bájitaltan tanár közeléből, és sürgetően a fülébe súgta:

- Ez nem amatőr párbaj lesz, Potter! Helyén legyen az esze, és Merlin szerelmére, _ne hagyja magát provokálni_!

- Igen, uram – felelte Harry.

Piton felé fordult, aki már pálcával a kezében állt, és sokkal nyugodtabbnak és magabiztosabbnak nézett ki, mint amilyennek Harry érezte magát. Harry felemelte a pálcáját, bólintott, hogy készen áll, és Ryan megadta a jelet a kezdésre.

Harry úgy érezte, mintha elütötte volna egy busz. Piton Reducto-átkának erejétől átrepült a fél pályán, és kábultan levegő után kapkodott.

- _Spicula_! – szólt Piton.

Harry tudta, esélye sincs arra, hogy kivédje az átkot, de a reflexei még mindig kiválóak voltak. Félrevetette magát, s egy pillanattal később ezüst nyilak áradata csapott a földbe, pont oda, ahol feküdt. Továbbgördült, és mellette újabb átok sistergett el. Ha Piton nem megölni próbálta éppen, akkor nagyon jól játszotta a szerepét.

- Úgy emlékszem, azt mondtad, nem fogsz elszaladni, Potter – gúnyolódott rajta Piton.

- _Relashio_! – vetette ki Harry saját átkát, de Piton egy pálcalegyintéssel eltérítette.

- Szánalmas. Tényleg ez a legtöbb, amire képes vagy?

Harry nem válaszolt, de Piton gúnyolódása elég időt adott neki, hogy lábra álljon.

Piton lenézően mosolygott az izzadt, zilált fiatalemberen, és újra támadott.

- _Reducto_!

Ezúttal Harry készen állt. – Protego! – Habár érezte Piton átkának erejét, védekező bűbája kitartott, és az átok visszapattant Piton felé.

- _Murus_! – Pitonnak épp csak sikerült megállítani az eltérített átkot.

- _Diffindo_! _Stupor_! – kiáltotta Harry gyors egymásutánban.

Piton mindkét átkot könnyen kivédte, de így nem volt ideje támadni, és Harry pont ebben reménykedett. Minden erejével a harmadik átokra összpontosított.

- _Inflictum_! – kiáltotta, és egy láthatatlan energiacsomó csapódott be Piton pajzsába, mely megtört a csapás hatására. A bájitaltantanár hátrazuhant, majd kifulladva és meglepetten ért földet a homokban. Most Harryn volt a sor, hogy hidegen mosolyogjon, miközben Piton talpra ugrott, dühösen meredve Harryre.

Piton és Harry egymást kerülgette, a másik gyenge pontját keresték, és megpróbálták kitalálni a másik következő mozdulatát, támadó, védekező és megtévesztő lépéseit. Harry még soha életében nem koncentrált ennyire. Még a nyakán leszaladó izzadságcseppeknek, vagy saját mély, egyenletes légzésének sem volt tudatában. Tekintete egy pillanatra sem szakadt el Pitonétól, miközben csaknem úgy mozogtak együtt, mintha egy furcsa táncot járnának. Ahogyan kiismerték a másik stílusát és képességeit, egyre gyakrabban és gyakrabban röpködtek az átkok.

- _Turbo_! – Egy forgószél kapta fel Harryt, és áthajította a pályán. Amint földet ért, egyből guggolásba gördült.

- _Onis_! – Jégszilánkok röppentek elő Harry pálcájából, és Piton felé száguldottak.

- _Declino_! – A jégdarabok szétváltak, és ártalmatlanul haladtak el Piton két oldalán.

- _Relashio_! – kiáltotta Harry, épp amint Piton „_Spicula_!" – t üvöltött. Az átkok a puszta levegőben találkoztak, és egymásról visszacsapódva vágódtak a nézők tömegébe. Diákok sikítottak, és ugrottak félre az útból, amint mindenki biztonságosabb megfigyelőhely felé tülekedett. Sem Piton, sem Harry nem vette észre a bolondokházát. Mindketten teljesen belemerültek a párbajba.

- _Murus_! – üvöltötte Piton.

- _Prote…_ - Harry elakadt, mikor tudatosult benne, hogy Piton az imént egy védekezőbűbájt használt. Mivel Harry nem támadott, elképzelni sem tudta, miért tenne ilyet Piton, és emiatt a pillanatnyi összezavarodottság miatt hezitált.

Piton csak erre várt. – _Capitulatus_! – kiáltotta.

Harry védekezőbűbája csak egy pillanatot késett. Pálcája kiröppent a kezéből, ő pedig hátrazuhant, és egy homokkupacban ért földet. Harry megrázta a fejét, hogy kitisztuljon, és felült, csupán azért, hogy Piton pálcáját lássa a mellkasára irányítva, és saját pálcáját, amint azt a férfi könnyedén tartja a másik kezében.

- Olyan könnyű összezavarni téged, Potter – mosolygott Piton gúnyosan. – Így sosem fogsz megnyerni egy igazi párbajt.

Harry keze ökölbe szorult dühében, és azon kapta magát, hogy egy marék homokot szorongat benne. Gondolkodás nélkül elhajította. A finom szemcsék telibe találták Piton arcát, és az időlegesen megvakulva nyögött fel fájdalmában és meglepetésében. Harry nem várta meg, amíg magához tér. Olyan sebességgel és erővel vetette magát Pitonra, amennyit csak össze tudott szedni. Miközben tanárával birkózott, csupán egyetlen gondolat töltötte ki az elméjét. Harry ujjai rákulcsolódtak a pálcájára, amint ő és Piton mindketten elterültek. Csaknem azonnal Piton torkának szorította.

- Még nem veszítettem – zihálta.

Piton szemei egy pillanatra kitágultak a csodálkozástól, majd a gallérjánál fogva félelmetes erővel megragadta Harryt. Harry tudta Piton gyilkos tekintetéből, hogy a férfi ott helyben képes lenne megfojtani. Valódi félelem szaladt át rajta, és pálcájának hegyét mélyebbre döfte Piton nyakába.

- Megteszem. Esküszöm, hogy megteszem.

De Piton szorítása nem enyhült. Ehelyett közelebb húzta Harryt, míg arcuk már csak pár centire volt egymástól.

- Gyerünk - suttogta Piton.

Egy pillanatig mindketten tiszta gyűlölettel meredtek egymásra, míg Harry agya sebesen pörgött, hogy eszébe jusson valami olyan átok, amely őt magát nem bántaná annyira ilyen közelségből, mint Pitont.

- Ebből elég!

Harry és Piton mindketten riadtan néztek fel, és pillantották meg a feléjük tornyosuló, dühtől remegő McGalagonyt.

- Azonnal felkelni! Mindketten! – parancsolta.

Harry feltápászkodott, és Pitonnak is csak egy leheletnyivel több méltósággal sikerült lábra állnia.

- Épp elég baj, hogy csaknem megátkoztak egy tucat diákot eközben az ego-vezérelt látványos makacs versengés közben – McGalagony sápadt volt a dühtől. – De ott meghúzom a határt, hogy nem tűröm, hogy az egész iskola szeme láttára verekedjenek!

Harry felpillantott a felette levő standról figyelő döbbent arcokra, és bosszankodott.

- Potter, csatlakozzon végre az osztálytársaihoz!

Harry elkezdett bocsánatot kérni, de McGalagony feltartotta a kezét. – Egy szót se, Potter. Menjen.

Harry felsóhajtott, és elhagyta a pályát.

- És magától sem akarok hallani egy szót sem, Perselus! – mondta McGalagony Pitonnak, amikor Harry hallótávolságon kívülre került. – Meg vagyok döbbenve! Maga már nem egy tizenhat éves fiú, aki megátkozza James Pottert a folyosón! Maga ennek az iskolának egy professzora. Viselkedjen ahhoz méltóan!

Piton összefonta a karját maga előtt, és McGalagonyra meredt, aki visszameredt rá.

- Potter az, aki a lehető legsportszerűtlenebbül támadt rám – mondta mérgesen Piton. – Ő az, aki…

- Ez nem csak Potter hibája volt, és még csak gondolni se merjen arra, hogy egyetlen pontot is levon a Griffendéltől! – vágott közbe McGalagony – Az elejétől nyilvánvaló volt, hogy egyikük sem törődik a legkevésbé sem a párbaj-etikettel.

- Ez nem ad neki jogot a csalásra!

- Nem csalt, Piton. Csupán taktikát váltott – mondta Ryan kedélyesen, miközben csatlakozott hozzájuk. Úgy tűnt, McGalagonnyal ellentétben teljesen el van ragadtatva. – Az egyetlen megkötésem az volt, hogy nem lehet főbenjáró átkot és halálos erőt használni. Nem hiszek a sok szabály használatában a párbajozásban. Végül is az nem túlzottan valósághű. A halálfalók nem fognak tisztességesen harcolni.

- Ez egy iskola, Ryan professzor – mondta McGalagony. – A fegyelmezetlenkedés, az, hogy mindenkinek mindent lehet, itt nem elfogadható.

- Nonszensz! – mondta Ryan nyájasan. – Ma itt minden diák és a tanári kar nagy része felbecsülhetetlen dolgot tanult meg a párbajozásról. Soha ne add fel! Tegyél meg a győzelemért mindent, amit lehet, és ha nem győzhetsz, harcolj ki egy döntetlent! Nem is kérhettem volna jobb bemutatót! – Szélesen Pitonra mosolygott, aki szemöldökét összevonva savanyúan nézett rá vissza.

- Mindazonáltal, Ryan professzor, ha legközelebb ilyen esemény szervezését veszi tervbe, szigorúbb szabályzatra lesz szükség – ragaszkodott álláspontjához McGalagony.

- Ahogy kívánja, professzor – egyezett bele könnyedén Ryan. – Gondoskodom majd róla. – Azzal bólintott mindkét kollégája felé, és továbbsétált.

- Ne duzzogjon, Perselus – mondta McGalagony, miközben enyhén elmosolyodott, láthatóan lenyugodva. – Potter tisztességesen győzte le magát, és ezt maga is tudja.

- Nem győzött le! – mondta Piton felháborodottan.

- Gyanítom, észre fogja venni, hogy az iskola többi része nem ért egyet magával. – mondta, fejével arrafelé intve, ahol Ryan éppen csatlakozott a párbajozókhoz. Ott már egy egész kis tömeg gyűlt Potter köré, nyilvánvalóan mind azért, hogy gratuláljanak neki. Piton elfintorodott. Élete legszebb napja lesz az a nap, amikor Harry Potter végez a Roxfortban.

---

Úgy tűnt, a Harry körül sorakozó diákok akkor sem lehetnének boldogabbak, ha az imént magát Voldemortot győzte volna le. A mardekárosok kivételével minden párbajozó, valamint a nézők nagy része megpróbált kezet rázni vele, és gratulálni neki.

- Ez ünneplésért kiált – szólt Ron, és Harry hátára csapott. – Ma este minden idők legnagyobb buliját csapjuk a klubhelyiségben!

Harry rávigyorgott, de mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, Ryan odafordult a társasághoz.

- Nos, mit tanultak ma mindannyian?

- Piton nem is olyan nagyszerű, mint amilyennek hiszi magát – válaszolta azonnal Ron. – Az összegyűlt diákok egyetértően mormoltak.

Ryan nem válaszolt, hanem Harryre nézett. – Mr Potter, hogyan írná le Piton professzor párbajozási képességét az osztálytársaiéval összehasonlítva?

Harry elgondolkozott egy pillanatra, mielőtt válaszolt. Ryan gyakran kérte tőlük, hogy elemezzék egymás képességeit, ez olyasvalami volt, amit Harry izgalmasnak és hasznosnak talált.

- Sokkal több átkot ismer, mint bármelyikünk – mondta Harry. – Néhányról azok közül, amiket rám küldött, még csak elképzelni sem tudtam, hogy micsoda. Továbbá sokkal erősebb is. Olyan átkok ütöttek ki, amelyekről tudom, hogy bárki mástól ki tudtam volna védeni. És hihetetlenül gyors. Alig tudtam vele lépést tartani.

- Akkor hogyan tudott felülkerekedni?

- Harry a legjobb! – szólt Dean általános egyetértést váltva ki.

Ryan tekintete nem szakadt el Harryétől, és Harry tudta, hogy most nem csupán a párbajozási képességei alapján kerül megítélésre.

- Szerencsém volt – vallotta be őszintén. – Piton professzornak le kellett volna győznie engem.

- Miért nem tette? Az, hogy az embernek szerencséje van, általában azt jelenti, hogy az ellenfele valami hibát vétett. Mi volt a hibája?

- Azt hitte, nem tudom legyőzni – jött rá Harry enyhe mosollyal. – Amikor elvette a pálcámat, meg kellett volna átkoznia. Ehelyett ott állt, és beszélt, alkalmat adva nekem a támadásra.

Ryan ajka elismerő mosolyba görbült. – Szép munka, Potter! Mindannyiuknak tanulniuk kell ebből az esetből. Ez tökéletes példája annak, amit az első tanítási napon mondtam önöknek. A hozzáállásuk legalább annyira fontos, mint a párbajozási képességük. Teljesen igaza van, Mr Potter. Ön jó párbajozó, de Piton professzornak könnyedén el kellett volna tudni bánnia önnel. Ő azonban alulbecsülte önt. Megpróbálta megleckéztetni. Ön megpróbált győzni.

Ryan végignézett a köré sereglett diákokon, és elmosolyodott. – Most menjenek ünnepelni, mindannyian – mondta. – Megérdemlik.

A tömeg kezdett feloszlani, de Ryan még megállította Harryt.

- Potter, egy szóra.

- Igen, uram?

- A helyében most egy ideig elkerülném Piton professzort – mondta Ryan csendesen Harrynek. – Ő olyan ember, aki nem szeret veszíteni.

Harry bólintott. – Köszönöm, uram. Észben fogom tartani.

Harry követte a többi diákot vissza a kastélyba, ahol a griffendélesek csakugyan szerveztek neki egy látványos bulit a klubhelyiségben. De bármilyen boldog is volt Harry, nem tudta kiverni a fejéből Ryan figyelmeztetését, és kíváncsi volt, vajon megérte-e a győzelem Piton bosszúját, ami kétségtelen, hogy nem fog elmaradni.


	3. Okklumencia és legilimencia

A bétázásért köszönet Zizikének és Theatressnek

* * *

**3. fejezet: Okklumencia és legilimencia**

Harrynek a következő pár napban nem okozott gondot, hogy elkerülje Pitont. A bájitaltantanár nyilvánvalóan visszavonult a pincébe, kétségkívül azért, hogy sértett büszkeségét ápolgassa, és - Harry bizonyos volt benne - hogy a bosszúját megtervezze. Harry termékeny képzelőereje rengeteg fájdalmas és megalázó ötletet talált ki, melyekkel Piton esetleg előállhat. Az sem segített, hogy úgy tűnt, az egész iskola a bájitaltantanárral való párbajáról beszél, és minden alkalommal, amikor valaki megállította a folyosón, hogy gratuláljon neki, Harry hangulata még mélyebbre süllyedt.

Kedd reggelre belenyugodott a sorsába, és már csak arra volt kíváncsi, hogy vajon a gyengélkedőn végzi, vagy az egész iskola előtt válik nevetség tárgyává még a délelőtt folyamán. Még a szokásosnál is zaklatottabban foglalta el a helyét a bájitaltan tanteremben.

- Ma véralvadást gyorsító oldatot készítünk - közölte Piton minden bevezetés nélkül, amint belépett a terembe. A szükséges hozzávalókat a padjukon találják. A recept a könyvükben van. Lássanak hozzá.

Piton nem nézett Harryre, és semmilyen más módon sem vett tudomást a jelenlétéről, és Harry hevesen remélte, hogy továbbra is keresztülnéz majd rajta. Az üstje felé görnyedt, nekikezdett a bájitalnak, és megpróbált annyira észrevehetetlen maradni, amennyire csak lehetséges volt. Az osztály többi részével együtt csendben dolgozott, és már éppen kezdett ellazulni, amikor rájött, hogy valami nem stimmel. A bájitala éppolyan vérvörös színű volt, mint a többieké, de úgy tűnt, sokkal inkább bugyborékol, mint bármelyik másik diáké. Harry megpróbálta lecsendesíteni a tüzet az üstje alatt, de a bájital csak még erőteljesebben forrt. Aztán minden figyelmeztetés nélkül felrobbant.

A bájital mindenfelé szétfröccsent miközben a közelben ülő tanulók menekültek az útból, de az oroszlánrészét Harry kapta. Döbbenten állt, tetőtől talpig vörös folyadékkal borítva, mely eláztatta a könyvét is, és csöpögött le a padról.

- Nahát, nahát, Potter – mosolygott gúnyosan Piton, miközben odasétált, hogy szemrevételezze a balesetet. Úgy tűnik, éppolyan ügyetlen bájitalkeverő vagy, mint régen. Ez húsz pontjába fog kerülni a Griffendélnek, te pedig büntetőmunkát kapsz.

Harry nem válaszolt. Holtsápadttá vált, és vakon meredt az elrontott bájitalra, amint az az orra előtt csöpögött le a földre.

_A könyvesbolt tulajdonosa öreg volt és törékeny, de szemernyi félelmet sem mutatott, amint a halálfalók kicibálták az ágyából, és a bolt hátsó részébe vonszolták. Harry a könyvespolcok között siklott, és figyelt. A beszélgetés foszlányaiból kivette, hogy a férfi valamilyen módon szembeszegült Voldemorttal, és most megbüntetik. Harry irtózattal nézte, amint az öregembert megkínozzák, boltját feldúlják. Végül a halálfalók kivonszolták áldozatukat a szabadba, és leláncolták a lerombolt bolt előtt. _

_Az egyik halálfaló előrelépett, és Harry felismerte Bellatrix Lestrange hangját. _

_- Figyelmeztetés leszel mindazok számára, akik ellenállnak a Sötét Nagyúrnak._

_Pálcáját a férfire szegezte, és egy ismeretlenül hangzó átkot mormolt. Apró, borotvaéles fémpengék törtek elő pálcája hegyéből, és repültek az öregember felé. Felhasították védtelen bőrét, és feltépték a hálóingét, hogy elérjék az alatta lévő érintetlen húst. Hamarosan ezernyi apró vágás volt mindenfelé a férfi testén, és vér folydogált a karján, lábán és arcán. A férfi nyögött és rángatózott fájdalmában, de a kis pengék továbbra is támadtak. Harry kinyújtotta a nyelvét, és csaknem érezte a kőre hulló vér ízét, mely először lassan csöpögött, majd zuhogó esőként, mely újra lelassult, amint az immár halott férfi utolsó pár csepp vére is elfolyt kimért cseppekben. _

- Potter? Potter?

Harry pislogott egyet, majd felnézett Pitonra. Találkozott a tekintetük, éppen, amint a rátörő rosszullét görcsbe rántotta Harry gyomrát. Nem kapott levegőt, és tudta, hogy ki kell jutnia. Szó nélkül előrenyomult Piton mellett, és az ajtó felé szaladt.

- Potter, gyere vissza!

Harry nem figyelt Piton parancsára. Kivágta az ajtót, és kibotorkált a hideg, elhagyatott folyosóra. A falhoz dőlt, izzadó tenyerét a kőhöz nyomta, s nagyokat kortyolt a hűvös, nyirkos levegőből. Lehunyta a szemét, remélve, hogy ellenőrzése alá tudja vonni vadul kalapáló szívét, és el tudja tüntetni a vér és halál emlékét.

Egy kéz ereszkedett a vállára, és mikor Harry kinyitotta a szemét, Pitont találta ott, amint szemöldökét ráncolva, megrökönyödve nézett rá.

- Potter, mi a fene bajod van? – kérdezte Piton követelően.

- Professzor, én… Sajnálom. Rosszul vagyok, tényleg – dadogta Harry, tudván, az sem okozna gondot, hogy lehányja tanárát, amennyiben meg kellene győzni a férfit. De Piton alaposan szemügyre vette, és úgy tűnt, hisz neki.

- Azonnal menj a gyengélkedőre, hogy Madam Pomfrey megvizsgáljon.

- Igen, uram. Harry ellökte magát a faltól, és sikerült önállóan végigmennie a folyosón, épp csak egy kicsit meginogva. Nem ment el Madam Pomfreyhoz, egyszerűen képtelen lett volna elmagyarázni neki, hogy mi a baja. Helyette a Griffendél-toronyba indult, a saját szobájába, ahol összekuporodva feküdt az ágyon, amíg el nem múlt a remegés.

Harry ellógta a bűbájtant. Tudta, hogy használhatatlan lenne az órán, és nem akart az osztálytársainak még több alapot adni a pletykálkodásra. Drámai menekülése bájitaltanról már így is arra késztette az embereket, hogy sugdolózzanak róla. Ehelyett Harry tanulással töltötte az időt, amíg nyílt az ajtó, és Ron lépett be.

- Hát itt vagy! – szólt Ron. – Mi történt veled?

- Rosszul lettem. Egyszerűen csak le kellett feküdnöm egy időre.

Ron szemöldökráncolva nézett Harryre. Nyilvánvalóan nem hitt neki, de nem tudta, hogy erőltesse-e a dolgot.

- Nos, készen állsz arra, hogy legyere ebédelni? Tudod, Hermione halálra aggódta magát miattad.

Harrybe belehasított a bűntudat. Nem akarta, hogy a barátai aggódjanak miatta.

- Igen, jövök – mondta, és követte Ront le a klubhelyisége, ahol Hermione várta őket.

- Harry, jól vagy? – kérdezte a lány nyugtalanul.

- Jól vagyok – mondta Harry, miközben körbepillantott, hogy lássa, ha valaki figyeli őket. - Csak rosszul lettem, ez minden. Most már jól vagyok.

- Nos, tudom, hogy miért robbant fel a bájitalod – mondta Hermione. – Valaki őrölt bikornisszarvat kevert az asztalodon lévő őrölt graphornszarvhoz.

- Hadd találjam ki, ki lehetett – mondta Ron undorodó arckifejezéssel. – Piton, ugye?

- Sosem tudnád bebizonyítani – válaszolta Hermione. – De nem tudom elképzelni, hogy valaki más lett volna. Valószínűleg ki akarta egyenlíteni a múlt szombatot.

- Nem számít – mondta Harry fáradtan. – Ha ez volt a legrosszabb dolog, amit tesz velem, akkor szerencsésnek tekintem magamat. Gyerünk, menjünk ebédelni.

A Nagyteremben Harry fenntartotta a vidám álarcot, míg Ron és Hermione úgy tettek, mintha elhinnék, hogy a rossz gyomrán kívül semmi más baja nem volt.

- Ebéd után a könyvtárba megyünk – mondta Ron Harrynek. – Jössz te is?

Harry habozott. Normális esetben örömmel csatlakozott volna barátaihoz, hogy egy időre elfeledkezzen a problémáiról, de pillanatnyilag Ron és Hermione alig leplezett aggodalommal néztek rá.

- Nem, el kell intéznem valamit Hagrid órája előtt – állt fel Harry. – Menjetek csak előre, majd később találkozunk.

Harry elmosolyodott, majd megfordult, és nagy léptekkel, céltudatosan kivonult a teremből.

---

A könyvtárban csend volt. Ron és Hermione a kinyitott tankönyveik előtt ültek, de nem a tanuláson járt az eszük.

- Ron, beszélned kell vele – bizonygatta Hermione, miközben bűbájtan házi feladata elfeledve hevert előtte.

- Már próbáltam vele beszélni – mondta Ron elkeseredetten. – Tudod, hogy próbáltam.

- Nos, ez nem mehet így tovább, hogy hiányzik az órákról, és egész nap majd elalszik. Minden tárgyból meg fog bukni.

- Szerintem pillanatnyilag a legkevésbé sem aggasztja Harryt az, hogy megbukik-e.

- Eggyel több ok arra, hogy tegyen valamit ellene.

- Granger kisasszony, Mr Weasley – hallották Piton bársonyos hangját, aki mintha a semmiből tűnt volna elő. A könyvtár olvasás, nem pedig tereferélés céljára van. A prefektusoknak jobb példát kellene mutatniuk. Azt hiszem, legjobb, ha velem jönnek.

- De uram, mi _tanulunk_ – tiltakozott Hermione.

Piton jeges tekintete belefojtotta a szót. – Azt mondtam, velem jöttök.

Ron és Hermione rezignáltan összeszedték a könyveiket, és követték Pitont kifelé a könyvtárból. A bájitaltantanár egy közeli üres tanterembe vezette őket. Fel voltak készülve arra, hogy a szokásos gúnyolódás kíséretében büntetőmunkát ad nekik, vagy házpontokat von le, de amikor Piton bezárta az ajtót, és feléjük fordult, szavai teljesen készületlenül érték őket.

- Mi baja Mr Potternek?

- Micsoda? – kérdezett vissza Ron.

- Nem érek rá a végtelenségig, Weasley, próbálj figyelni. Azt kérdeztem, mi baja Mr Potternek?

- Öö, semmi, uram – felelte Ron cseppet sem meggyőzően. Megköszörülte a torkát. – Nos, tudja, úgy értem, hogy persze egy kicsit össze van zavarodva. Úgy értem, sok minden jár az eszében, Tudjakivel meg mindenféle mással kapcsolatban. És mióta Sirius… Nos hát, tudja, egy kicsit maga alatt van.

- Piton arckifejezése mit sem változott, de a hangja éppolyan fenyegető volt, mint amilyen halk.

- Hülyének nézel engem?

- Nem, uram, természetesen nem! – mondta Ron

- Jó. Az egy dolog, ha valaki elbóbiskol mágiatörténet órán. Az egy másik, ha valaki átváltoztatástanon alszik el. Potter esze folyamatosan máshol jár. Alig-alig képes annyira összpontosítani, hogy a hatodéves bűbájtannal megbirkózzon, a nemhogy a bájitaltannal.

- Ez bizonyára nem kerülte el a figyelmét, Granger kisasszony, tekintve, hogy ön az, aki folyton elejét veszi annak, hogy Potter felrobbantsa a tantermemet – tette hozzá Piton Hermionéra meredve.

- Ez túlmegy azon, hogy „egy kicsit össze van zavarodva", meg hogy „egy kicsit maga alatt van". Bár a legkevésbé sem érdekel, ha Mr Potter minden tantárgyából megbukik, azonban mikor ez a dolog odáig fajul, hogy minden ok nélkül gyakorlatilag elájul az órámon, úgy érzem, kötelességem utánanézni az esetnek.

Ron Hermione felé fordult – Majdnem elájult? Nem mondtad, hogy ennyire rossz volt a helyzet.

Hermione figyelmeztető pillantást vetett Ronra. - Csak rosszul lett, ez minden. Mostanában nem érezte jól magát.

- Granger kisasszony, ebben az iskolában én vagyok a bájitalok mestere. Ha azt állítjuk, hogy ismerem a hányinger tüneteit, azzal keveset mondunk. Mr Potter nem rosszul lett, hanem sokkos állapotba került, és tudni akarom, hogy miért.

Ron és Hermione aggódva egymásra pillantottak, de nem szóltak semmit

Ha az jobban tetszik, egyszerűen ki is rúghatom az osztályomból.

- Nem! – mondta Ron és Hermione egyszerre.

- Kérem, uram – könyörgött Hermione. – Harrynek bájitaltant kell tanulnia! Muszáj!

- Akkor válaszoljon a kérdésemre.

Hermione az ajkába harapott. – Megígértük, hogy nem mondjuk el – mondta nyomorultul.

- Micsoda?

Ron felsóhajtott. – Megígértette velünk, hogy nem mondjuk el senkinek.

Piton egy pillanatig rájuk meredt, majd ajka megvetően megvonaglott.

- Nos, biztos vagyok benne, hogy hűségüket az egekig magasztalják majd Potter temetésén, habár azt hittem volna, hogy a testi épsége fontosabb lesz önöknek, mint holmi gyermeteg ígéret. Nyilvánvaló, hogy Potternek a barátaival sincsen több szerencséje, mint az ellenségeivel.

Ron és Hermione mindketten elsápadtak. Egy pillanatig tágra nyílt szemekkel meredtek Pitonra, majd Ron szája eltökélt vonallá húzódott.

- Az álmairól van szó – kezdte Ron. – Habár azt hiszem, valójában sokkal inkább víziók, mint álmok.

- Tud róluk? – kérdezte Hermione Pitontól.

- Valamicskét – felelte Piton.

- Harrynek mindig is voltak rémálmai, meg problémája azzal, hogy fáj a sebe – folytatta Ron. – De ez az év rosszabb, mint bármi, amit idáig láttam. Majdnem minden éjjel sikítva riad fel. Vannak éjszakák, amikor egyáltalán nem alszik. Az utóbbi néhány héten Neville, Dean, Seamus és én felváltva virrasztottunk, hogy figyeljünk rá. Titokban persze, így nem vette észre. Néha addig várakozik, amíg azt hiszi, hogy mindannyian elaludtunk, aztán lemegy a klubhelyiségbe, és ott ül egész éjszaka, és bámulja a kandallót.

- Nem mondja el nekünk, hogy miről szólnak az álmai, akárhányszor kérdezzük – vetette közbe Hermione. – Állandóan csak azt mondja, hogy ne aggódjunk, ura a helyzetnek. Könyörögtünk neki, hogy keresse meg Dumbledore professzort, de nem hajlandó rá. Azt mondja, senki nem tud érte tenni semmit – Hermione habozott egy kicsit, majd kitört belőle: - Kérem, professzor. Tudom, hogy nem jönnek ki túl jól Harryvel, de ha van bármi, amit tehet érte, kérem, segítsen neki!

- Granger kisasszony, nem tudom, miféle segítségre lenne Mr Potternek szüksége – mondta Piton érdes hangon – de biztosíthatom, hogy minden támogatást meg fog kapni, amit csak ez az iskola ajánlani tud. Pillanatnyilag azonban azt hiszem, éppen ideje annak, hogy az igazgató urat tájékoztassuk erről. Jöjjenek velem.

Ron és Hermione mindketten bólintottak, és követték a bájitaltan tanárt kifelé a teremből.

---

Harry halálosan kimerült volt. A legendás lények gondozása óra Hagriddal mindig próbára tette az embert. Éppen a gomorkákat tanulták, és a sértegetések véget nem érő áradata a lénytől, melyről Harrynek kellett volna gondoskodnia, több volt, mint amit megviselt idegei el tudtak viselni. Nagyobb késztetést érzett arra, hogy megfojtsa a görény-kinézetű fenevadakat, mint hogy megetesse őket.

Harry ebéd óta nem beszélt Ronnal és Hermionéval. Majdnem elkéstek az óráról, és Harry nem várta meg őket utána. Nem volt beszélgetős kedvében, leginkább csak le akart rogyni az ágyára vacsoráig.

- Ne olyan gyorsan, kedvesem – szólt a Kövér Dáma, amikor a Griffendél-torony bejáratához ért. – Az igazgató úr látni akar.

- Miért? – kérdezte Harry.

- Nem tudom, honnan is tudnám? De sürgősnek tűnt, úgyhogy egyenesen oda menj!

Harry felsóhajtott. Ha Dumbledore sürgősen hívatja, az nem jelent jót. Bár legalább nem hívták ki az óráról. Lerakta könyveit a portrényíláson belülre, és elindult az igazgatói iroda felé.

- Harry Potter érkezett az igazgató úrhoz – tájékoztatta a vízköpőt, amely Dumbledore ajtaját őrizte. Annak szemei röviden felizzottak, majd kitárult az ajtó, felfedve az ismerősen kanyargó lépcsősort. Harry rálépett, és ellenállt a vágynak, hogy a korlátnak dőljön, miközben a lépcsők elindultak fölfelé.

Dumbledore az íróasztala mögött ült, de amikor Harry belépett, felállt, hogy üdvözölje. – Á, Harry, köszönöm, hogy eljöttél. Remélem, nem okoztam neked túl sok kényelmetlenséget.

- Persze hogy nem, uram – válaszolta Harry, észrevéve az aggodalmat az igazgató meleg fogadtatása mögött.

- Akkor jó. Ülj le, Harry. Egy mentás humbugot?

- Nem, köszönöm, uram. Valami gond van?

- Piton professzor azt mondta, elég hirtelen távoztál az órájáról ma reggel – kezdte szelíden Dumbledore.

Harry már el is felejtette a korábbi pánikrohamát. Hát persze, Piton bepanaszolta Dumbledore-nál, gondolta keserűen. Ennek ellenére megkönnyebbült. Nyilvánvalóan senki sem halt meg.

- Csak hányingerem volt, uram – hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül. – Reggelinél ehettem valami rosszat. Most már jól vagyok.

- Piton professzor eléggé ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy ez nem egy egyszerű rosszullét volt, Harry.

- A professzor tévedett – mondta Harry hidegen. – És nem igazán értem, mi köze van egyáltalán hozzá.

- Amíg a Roxfortba jársz, nem csak az a tanáraid kötelessége, hogy tanítsanak, hanem az is, hogy a jóllétedről gondoskodjanak.

- Nem hiszem, hogy Piton professzor lenne az, aki a jóllétemről gondoskodik.

- Nem ő az egyetlen tanárod, aki mostanában kifejezésre juttatta, hogy aggódik miattad.

Dumbledore várt, de Harry csendben maradt. Amikor az igazgató újra megszólalt, csalódottság érződött ki a hangjából. – Reméltem, hogy eléggé megbízol bennem ahhoz, hogy nyíltan beszélj, Harry, de ha van valaki más, akivel szívesebben beszélgetnél, egyszerűen mondd meg.

- Én megbízom önben, uram – mondta Harry -, és nem, nincsen senki, akivel szívesebben beszélgetnék. De igazán, nincs semmi, amiről beszélni kellene.

- Az igazat, Harry.

Harry felsóhajtott. – Csak az álmaimról van szó. Mostanában gyakoribbak, és ezért nem alszom túl jól.

- És mi történt bájitaltan órán?

Harry habozott, de Dumbledore átható tekintettel figyelte.

- Véralvadást segítő bájitalt csináltunk – kezdte Harry, hirtelen kiszáradó szájjal. – Felrobbant a bájitalom, és az arra emlékeztetett engem, hogy… - Harry elkapta a tekintetét, és érezte, ahogyan gyomra az emlék hatására újra felkavarodik. Dumbledore egy szempillantás alatt mellette termett, és megragadta a vállát.

- Harry, milyen gyakran vannak ezek a látomásaid?

Harry érezte, hogy nincs értelme hazudni. – Hetente legalább egyszer, néha többször. Rosszabb, mint múlt évben; intenzívebbek a látomások. Nyár óta tisztábbak is lettek. Próbáltam gyakorolni azokat a módszereket, amelyeket Piton professzor tanított, hogy megállítsam őket. Tényleg próbáltam. De egyszerűen úgy tűnik, hogy nem segít. – Harry megrázta a fejét. – Gondolom, nem jól csinálom. Tavaly nem igazán figyeltem oda. Annyira tudni akartam, hogy mi történik, hogy sosem próbáltam igazán megállítani a látomásokat. De miután Sirius… - Harry nyelt egyet. – Nem akarom látni ezeket a dolgokat, de nem tudom, hogyan állítsam meg őket – fejezte be elkeseredetten.

Dumbledore egy pillanatra a gondolataiba mélyedt. – Gondolod, hogy Voldemort tud rólad? Azt hiszed, hogy szándékosan küldi rád ezeket a látomásokat?

Harry elgondolkozott, majd megrázta a fejét. - Nem hiszem. Azok közül a dolgok közül, amiket láttam, néhányról olvastam a Reggeli Prófétában, tehát tudom, hogy valóságosak voltak, nem úgy, mint… mint amit az előző tanévben láttam.

Dumbledore bólintott, de a következő szavaira Harryben megfagyott a vér.

- Azt akarom, hogy kezdj újra okklumenciát tanulni, Harry. Ezek a látomások sokkal inkább kimerítenek téged, mint gondoltam volna. Meg kell tanulnod kontrollálni a Voldemorttal való kapcsolatodat, vagy teljesen el fog téged borítani.

Harry habozott. Tudta, hogy az igazgatónak igaza van. Túlságosan gyakorivá váltak az olyan éjszakák, amikor a látomások hatására hideg verítékben ébredt. De mégis.

- Ki fog tanítani? – kérdezte Harry, képtelenül arra, hogy riadalmát leplezze.

Dumbledore nem vett tudomást Harry nyugtalanságáról, és azt mondta:

- Azt hiszem, az lenne a legjobb, ha Piton professzorral kezdenéd újra az órákat.

- De maga mondta, hogy hibás döntés volt, hogy Piton tanítson! Maga mondta, hogy személyesen kellett volna tanítania engem!

- Ezt kellett volna tennem, Harry. De nem tettem. Most pedig, a múlt tanévi óráid következményei miatt, azt hiszem, nincs más választásod, mint Piton professzortól tanulni.

- A következmények miatt? – kérdezte Harry, miközben szomorúság nyilallt belé. – Úgy érti, Sirius halála miatt?

- Mindazon dolgok miatt, mely a Piton professzorral való óráidnak az eredménye.

- De mit taníthat nekem ő, amit maga nem?

- Fejezzük ki egyszerűen úgy, hogy sokkal többet tanulhatsz Piton professzortól, mint tőlem tanulnál. És az, amit meg fogsz tanulni, elengedhetetlenül szükséges számodra.

- Mit fogok megtanulni?

- Azt én nem mondhatom el neked.

Harry sóhajtott egyet csalódottságában. – Miért nem?

- Vannak dolgok, amiket nem lehet elmondani, Harry. Amiket fel kell fedezni. Kérlek, bízz bennem, és hidd el nekem, ha azt mondom, hogy ez rendkívüli fontosságú.

Harry válla megroggyant. - Ha maga mondja, professzor úr. De szerintem csak időpocséklás lesz. Úgy tűnik, hogy már előző évben sem tanultam semmit Piton professzortól.

- Gondoltad, hogy fogsz? – kérdezte Dumbledore szelíden.

Harry összeráncolta a szemöldökét. – Hogy érti?

- Harry, éppen most ismerted be, hogy tavaly egyáltalán meg sem kísérelted az okklumencia elsajátítását. Még a legjobb tanár sem képes megtanítani valamit, amit nem vagy hajlandó megtanulni. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy velem sem haladtál volna jobban, mint Piton professzorral. Még ha nem is hagyta volna abba a tanításodat, a végeredmény ugyanaz lett volna.

Dumbledore gyengéden beszélt, minden vád nélkül, de a szavai olyanok voltak Harrynek, mintha arcul ütötték volna. _A végeredmény ugyanaz lett volna. Sirius. Nem, az nem az ő hibája volt. Ha Piton nem hagyja abba a tanítását… _De ahogyan a megszokott indok felötlött benne, olyan üresen hangzott. Még egy pár hét tanulás megváltoztatta volna a helyzetet? Érezte, ahogyan az ingerlékenység szétárad benne, miközben rájött, hogy a válasz nem.

- Ami történt, az nem a te hibád volt, Harry – mondta Dumbledore kedvesen. – De ahogyan nem szabad magadat hibáztatnod, ugyanúgy nem szabad Piton professzort sem hibáztatnod. A képzelt hibák felett érzett esztelen harag csak keserűséghez és bánathoz vezet. Ha semmi mást nem is tanultál a bájitaltantanárodtól, azt hiszem, ezt az egyet megtanultad.

Harry bólintott.

- Mondd Harry, hogy megy a kviddics edzés?

Harry meglepetten pislogott egyet a hirtelen témaváltás miatt. – Ömm, jól, uram.

- Úgy hallom, hogy Bell kisasszony a kemény célkitűzéseivel a Mr Wood és Johnson kisasszony által megkezdett ösvényen halad tovább.

Harry a szemét forgatta. – Azt meghiszem.

- Gondolod, hogy túlhajszol titeket?

Harry felsóhajtott. - Nem. Igaza van, és valószínűleg én is ezt tenném a helyében. Az edzéseken mindent ki kell hoznunk magunkból, máskülönben nem tudnánk felkészülni a meccsekre. Ez szükséges, még ha néha nyomorultul is érezzük magunkat miatta.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott. – Így igaz, Harry, és biztos vagyok abban, hogy elég bölcs vagy ahhoz, hogy rájöjj, ezek az elvek nem csak a kviddicsre igazak. Háború van, és mindent, amit csak tudsz, meg kell tenned, hogy felkészülj a Voldemorttal és követőivel való összecsapásra, még ha ez azt is jelenti, hogy kellemetlen szituációkkal vagy emberekkel kell szembenézned.

- Úgy érti, mint Piton professzor?

- Esetleg. Kviddicsedzésen melyik a hasznosabb: az a csapattag, aki engedi, hogy megverd, vagy az, aki mindent megtesz, hogy legyőzzön?

- Értem, amit mond, uram. Piton professzor szigorúbb lesz velem, mint maga lenne. De a tavalyi tanév után nem igazán hiszem, hogy elvállalná a tanításomat.

- Lehetséges, hogy meg fogsz lepődni, Harry. Szerintem ma reggel őszintén aggódott miattad.

Harry meggyőződés nélkül ráncolta a szemöldökét. Nem tudta elképzelni Pitont, amint aggódik érte. – Ha ő visszautasít, maga tanít majd?

- Igen, de tudnod kell, hogy ezt csupán végső megoldásként tartom számon, és nem kellene, hogy erre sor kerüljön. Meglehetősen biztos vagyok abban, hogy képes leszel meggyőzni Piton professzort, hogy újrakezdje a tanításodat.

- Én?! Azt hittem, maga fogja megkérni!

- Nem, Harry. Sokkal hatásosabb lesz, ha te kéred meg.

- De hát alig beszél velem!

- Akkor azt javaslom, hogy te beszélj vele.

- De professzor…

- Harry, álltál már szemtől szemben Voldemort Nagyúrral. Bizonyára képes vagy odaállni Piton professzor elé is.

---

Harry sötét hangulatban ért vissza a Griffendél-toronyba. _Csodálatos! Mindennek a tetejébe oda kell mennem Pitonhoz, és könyörögnöm neki, hogy ismét tanítson nekem okklumenciát _– gondolta rosszkedvűen. Lehet, hogy Dumbledore elhitte, hogy Piton Harry jólléte miatt aggódott, de Harry jobban tudta. Még ha bele is egyezne, hogy folytatja Harry tanítását, csak azért tenné, hogy még jobban megkeserítse az életét.

Harry beviharzott a portrélyukon át, és ledobta magát az egyik székre a tűz mellé, ahol Ron és Hermione tanultak. Mindketten aggódva néztek fel rá, de ezúttal Harry nem törődött velük.

- Gyűlölöm Pitont! – tört ki belőle.

Barátai gyorsan egymásra pillantottak.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte Hermione.

Harry felállt, és fel-alá kezdett járkálni a tűz előtt. - Dumbledore-hoz ment azzal, hogy ma reggel eljöttem az órájáról. Feltételezem, azt mondta neki, hogy _aggódik_ értem, mert most Dumbledore azt akarja, hogy újra vegyek tőle okklumenciaórákat!

- Nos, ez talán nem olyan rossz ötlet, Harry – kockáztatta meg Ron. – Mostanában nem alszol jól, és a nap felében csak kábultan kószálsz. Valamit csinálnod kell, pajtás.

- Nem hiszem, hogy Piton rosszindulatból ment volna Dumbledore-hoz, Harry – mondta Hermione. – Szerintem… úgy értem, tényleg szörnyen néztél ki, mikor reggel elrohantál az óráról, és szerintem egyszerűen aggódott.

Harry abbahagyta a járkálást, és ingerülten nézett a barátaira. Együttérző méltatlankodást várt tőlük, nem észszerűséget.

- Tehát ti ketten is úgy gondoljátok, hogy ez jó ötlet? – kérdezte mérgesen.

Ron suttogássá halkította a hangját. – Szerintem meg fogsz őrülni, ha nem kezdesz velük valamit.

- És úgy gondoljátok, hogy Piton segíteni fog nekem?

- Nos, ő legalább komolyan veszi őket, ami több, mint amit rólad el lehet mondani – válaszolta Ron.

Harry szemei gyanakvóan összeszűkültek. – Honnan tudod?

Ron és Hermione bűntudatosan néztek egymásra.

- Piton nem buta, Harry – mondta Hermione. – Tudta, hogy nem csak egyszerűen rosszul lettél a ma reggeli órán. Ma délután kirángatott minket a könyvtárból, és rólad kérdezősködött.

_- Ti elmondtátok Pitonnak!?_ – kiáltotta Harry felháborodottan.

- Nem volt más választásunk! – felelte Ron, miközben talpra ugrott, hogy Harry szemébe nézzen. – Kirúgott volna téged bájitaltanról, ha nem tesszük!

- Én örülök, hogy elmondtuk neki! – mondta Hermione, aki közben szintén felállt. – Én nem bírom így tovább, Harry. TE nem bírod így tovább! Segítségre van szükséged.

- De nem Pitontól! Nem!

- Nos, Dumbledore úgy gondolja, így a legjobb – mondta Ron.

- Dumbledore nem tud mindent! Ő is szokott hibázni!

- Ahogyan te is! – mondta Hermione hevesen. – Talán ha múlt évben hallgattál volna valakire, és legalább megpróbáltad volna megtanulni az okklumenciát, most képes lennél aludni éjszaka, ahelyett, hogy órán teszed! Talán elkerülted volna, hogy csaknem elájulj ma reggel bájitaltanon! Te sem tudsz mindent, Harry, úgyhogy hagyd abba ezt az öntelt és csökönyös viselkedést! Nem érdekel, hogy mennyire utálod Pitont! Ha tud neked segíteni, akkor jobban teszed, ha elfogadod a segítségét!

Teljes csend volt a klubhelyiségben. Mindenki őket bámulta, és Ron szája tátva maradt a hitetlenségtől. Harry elsápadt. Hermione kihívó arccal állta a tekintetét, és Harry volt az, aki félrenézett.

- Nos, mivel úgy tűnik, mindannyian egyetértetek azzal kapcsolatban, hogy mi a legjobb nekem, feltételezem, nincs más választásom – Harry sarkon fordult, és kivonult a portrélyukon keresztül.

Harry Piton irodája felé tartott, és a hangulata minden lépéssel egyre sötétebbé vált. A csukott ajtó előtt megtorpant, és mély lélegzetet vett. Hirtelen eszébe jutott a sárkány, amellyel három évvel ezelőtt, a Trimágus Tusán kellett megküzdenie. Harry megrázta a fejét, és egy kicsit elmosolyodott. _Nevetséges_, gondolta. _Piton sokkal rosszabb annál_.

Harry határozottan kopogott az ajtón, még mielőtt elhagyta volna a bátorsága, s bentről egy ingerült hangú „_Gyere be_" hangzott fel.

Harry vett még egy nagy levegőt, majd kinyitotta az ajtót, és belépett az irodába. Piton láthatóan éppen házi feladatokat osztályozott. Felpillantott, és már savanyú tekintete észrevehetően tovább sötétedett.

- Potter, mi az ördögöt csinálsz te itt?

- Beszélnem kell önnel, professzor úr.

- Ha bármilyen kérdésed van, azt órán felteheted. Most nincs időm rád – Azzal visszatért az íróasztalán heverő tekercsekhez.

- Nem bájitaltanról van szó – Harry habozott, majd belevágott a közepébe. – Okklumencia órákat kell vennem.

Piton felnézett, majd ajkán a szokásos gúnyos mosolyával hátradőlt a székén.

- Csakugyan, Mr Potter? – kérdezte sima modorában. – És hány álmatlan éjszaka kellett ahhoz, hogy eljuss erre a következtetésre? Vagy annak köszönhető, hogy csaknem összeestél a ma reggeli órámon?

Harry összeszorította a száját haragjában, és amikor megszólalt, hangja csaknem olyan sima és kemény volt, mint Pitoné.

- Dumbledore professzor ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy órákat vegyek, miután maga bepanaszolt, hogy kimentem az órájáról. Hajlandó tanítani, vagy nem?

Piton előredőlt, és arckifejezése megkeményedett.

- Miért tenném? Ezeknek a vízióknak a hatására nem mutattál mást, csak nemtörődömséget. Őszintén kétlem, hogy képes vagy az okklumencia elsajátítására, Potter. Ez elkötelezettséget igényel. Valamit, amiről elképzelni sem tudom, hogy egyáltalán tudod-e, mi köze lehet a tanulmányaidhoz.

- Szóval akkor mondjam meg az igazgató úrnak, hogy visszautasította?

- Ha csak egy pillanatig is azt hihetném, hogy komolyan gondolod…

- Egy pillanatig is azt hiszi, hogy itt lennék, ha nem gondolnám komolyan? – vicsorgott Harry. – Nézze – mondta összeszorított fogakkal -, Szükségem van a segítségére, rendben?

Piton kissé elmosolyodott, s láthatóan élvezettel alázta meg Harryt.

- Valóban?

Egy pillanatig Harry komolyan fontolóra vette, hogy leátkozza Piton arcáról azt az önelégült mosolyt, de bizonyára gondolatolvasó lehetett, mert felállt, és így szólt:

- Megmondom, mi lesz, Potter. Tekintettel a körülményekre, és arra, hogy tavaly milyen katasztrofális hibát követtél el, beszélni fogok az igazgató úrral az érdekedben. Biztos vagyok abban, hogy meg tudom győzni, hogy saját maga vegye át az oktatásodat. – Piton mosolya önelégült, és engedékeny volt.

_Ó, elhiszem, hogy megtennéd_, gondolta Harry összeszűkülő szemekkel. _Nem akarsz engem tanítani, így Dumbledore nyakába sózol, és úgy csinálsz, mintha még szívességet is tennél nekem. _

- Igazából, uram, én már beszéltem az igazgató úrral, és azt mondta, hogy hajlandó tanítani engem, ha maga visszautasít.

Piton összeráncolta a szemöldökét. – Ha Dumbledore már beleegyezett, hogy tanítani fog, akkor miért vagy itt?

- Azt akarom, hogy maga tanítson.

Piton pislogott egyet. – Elnézésedet kérem? - mondta, s a szokásos maró gúny helyett őszinte döbbenet itatta át szavait.

_Juhé_!- gondolta Harry, és most valóban elmosolyodott. – Azt mondtam, azt akarom, hogy maga tanítson, ne pedig Dumbledore professzor.

Piton úgy bámult Harryre, mintha még mindig nem hallotta volna elég jól. Kinyitotta a száját, mintha mondani akart volna valamit, majd becsukta. Mindezt megismételte, majd végül kitört belőle: - Miért?

- Mert maga gyűlöl engem – Harry áthajolt az íróasztalon, és őszinte utálattal meredt Pitonra. – Épp annyira, mint Voldemort, talán még jobban. Ha meg akarom tanulni, hogyan védjem meg magamat ellene, akkor olyan tanárra van szükségem, akinél számíthatok arra, hogy az utolsó rezdüléséig olyan kegyetlen és szadista lesz velem, mint ő.

Harry szinte beleköpte a szavakat a tanára arcába, és bár szinte még a fülében csengtek a szavak, képtelen volt elhinni, hogy kimondta őket. Tudta, hogy túl messzire ment. Piton arcáról semmilyen érzelmet nem lehetett leolvasni, de amikor megszólalt, hangja meglepően nyugodt volt. – Értem.

Most Harryn volt a sor, hogy meglepetten pislogjon. Piton ajka megrándult, és Harrynek hirtelen az a benyomása támadt, hogy a tanára a nevetést próbálja visszafojtani. A következő pillanatban azonban megjelent arcán az ismerős önelégült mosoly, és Harry biztos volt benne, hogy az imént tévedett.

- Igazad van, Potter – folytatta Piton szokásos vontatott stílusában. – Legkevésbé arra van szükséged, hogy az igazgató úr még jobban elkényeztessen. El kell ismernem, nem vártam tőled ilyen éleslátást. De feltételezem, egyszer mindennek eljön az ideje.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy elvállalja, hogy tanít engem?

- Igen, Potter. Két feltétellel. Először is, ezeken az órákon száz százalékos teljesítményt kell nyújtanod. Ha úgy érzem, hogy nem hozod ki magadból a legtöbbet, haladéktalanul véget vetek az óráknak. Megértetted?

Harry bólintott. Természetesen úgy tervezte, hogy ezúttal minden tőle telhetőt megtesz majd.

- Másodszor – folytatta Piton – soha nem használhatod a Sötét Nagyúr nevét a jelenlétemben.

Harry arcára bizonyára kiült hitetlenkedése, mivel Piton kemény hangon így folytatta:

- Bármit is gondolsz ezzel a kamaszkori hősködéssel, megvan rá az okom. Ezt vagy tiszteletben tartod, vagy együttműködésünk itt ér véget.

- Nem fogom Tudodkinek hívni, és nem hiszem, hogy a Sötét Nagyurat sikerülne nevetés nélkül kimondanom – mondta Harry.

- Nem érdekel, minek nevezed, addig, amíg az nem az igazi neve – mondta Piton türelmetlenül. – Szokásos tiszteletlenségeddel bizonyára ki tudsz találni valamit.

- Rendben – adta meg magát Harry. – Majd kitalálok valamit.

- Remek. Legyél itt ma este hét órakor. Meglátjuk, emlékszel-e valamire a múlt évi erőfeszítéseimből. Ne késs el.

Ezzel Piton ismét az íróasztalán heverő dolgozatokra fordította figyelmét, Harry pedig, észrevéve, hogy elbocsátották, a Griffendél-torony felé indult.

Perselus Piton fel-alá járkált az irodájában. _A fene egye meg Albus Dumbledore-t!_ – gondolta mérgesen. – _Megtanulom-e valaha is, hogy ne becsüljem alá ezt az embert?_

Potter kétségbeesetten akarta ezeket a leckéket. Piton abban a pillanatban tudta ezt, amikor belenézett a fiú rémült szemeibe, és meglátta a vér és a halál emlékét. A délelőtt további részét azzal töltötte, hogy kollégáit faggatta a fiúról. _„Igen, Potter furcsán viselkedik az utóbbi időben." „Igen, fáradt, ideges és szétszórt." _De úgy tűnt, senki nem aggódik miatta különösebben.

_Amíg a Sötét Nagyúr hatalmába nem keríti a fiú elméjét, senki nem veszi észre, hogy valami nincs rendben? _– gondolta Piton rosszindulatúan. – _Miért mindig az én dolgom, hogy vigyázzak a kölyökre?_

Amikor Weasleyt és Grangert kirángatta a könyvtárból, már csak megerősítést keresett a gyanújára, de még így is hátborzongatónak találta a vallomásukat. Pitont mélyen megdöbbentette, hogy Potter barátai hagyták, hogy a dolgok idáig fajuljanak. Granger elég intelligens volt, legalább ő észrevehette volna, hogy mi forog kockán. Persze Potter hazudott nekik, és azt mondta, hogy jól érzi magát, és mint mindig, most is túlzottan bízott abban, hogy bármit képes kezelni.

Piton horkantott egyet, és levetette magát a székére. Elvitte Weasleyt és Grangert az igazgatóhoz, és ők engedelmesen elismételték a szívbemarkoló történetet. Dumbledore biztosította őket, hogy minden rendben lesz, és amint kiléptek az ajtón, azonnal az okklumenciára fordította a szót. Piton számított erre, és azt hitte, hogy teljesen felkészült. Tévedett.

- Perselus – kezdte Dumbledore – világos, hogy többé nem csupán lehetőség, hogy Harry okklumenciát tanuljon, hanem szükség kérdése.

- Nyilvánvalóan – értett egyet Piton. – Hozzátenném, hogy kötelességünk mindent megtenni annak érdekében, hogy a lehető legjobb előrehaladást érje el.

- Mit javasol?

- Mivel a tavalyi évben tett erőfeszítéseim semmi hatást nem értek el, véleményem szerint az lenne a legjobb, ha maga oktatná.

- Nem szabad ennyire szigorúnak lennie önmagához, Perselus. Szerintem a múlt évi kudarcban Harry volt a hibás, nem maga.

- Mindazonáltal világosan látszik, hogy képtelenek vagyunk normális munkakapcsolatot kialakítani. Bizonyára az lenne a fiú érdeke, hogy olyan tanára legyen, akivel képes együtt dolgozni.

Dumbledore kedvesen elmosolyodott, szemei szikráztak. – Jó látni, hogy ennyire aggódik Harryért, Perselus – mondta Dumbledore a legcsekélyebb gúny nélkül. – Történetesen egyetértek magával. Úgy gondolom, az lenne a legjobb, ha Harry maga döntené el, melyikünktől szeretne inkább tanulni, feltéve, hogy ez az ön számára elfogadható.

Piton lelkesen beleegyezett, bizton tudva, hogy Potter inkább vállalkozna a negyedéves mardekárosok által készített ellenméreg tesztelésére, mint hogy még egy percet vele töltsön. És mégis, ott állt előtte a fiú, és minden észérv ellenére ő, Piton volt az, akitől okklumenciát akart tanulni. Az a tiszta gyűlölettel teli pillantás, melyet Potter vetett rá, csak növelte a helyzet abszurditását, addig a pontig, míg Piton alig tudta visszafojtani a nevetést. Ha lett volna bármi mód arra, hogy visszautasítsa, megteszi. De szavát adta Dumbledore-nak, és azt már nem vonhatja vissza.

De legalább Potter őszintesége kétségtelen volt. A fiú meglepett pillantása nem rejtett csalódottságot, mikor beleegyezett, hogy tanítja. Albus jó munkát végzett a fiú meggyőzésében. Pitonnak természetesen szemernyi kétsége sem volt, hogy e mögött az egész mögött Dumbledore áll, bár elképzelni sem tudta, vajon miért akarhatta az igazgató, hogy ő tanítsa Pottert. Mostanra már köztudott volt, hogy Dumbledore törődik a fiúval, így ez már nem játszhatott szerepet a döntésben.

Emellett Piton ténylegesen kockázatot vállalt a fiú tanításával. Minél közelebbi kapcsolatba kerül a fiúval, annál nagyobb az esélye, hogy ha a Sötét Nagyúrnak egyszer eszébe jut körülnézni a fiú elméjében, olyan emlékeket talál vele kapcsolatban, amiket nem kellene. Piton túlságosan is jól tudta, mi történne ez esetben.

_De ezzel senki nem törődik_ – gondolta keserűen. – _Csak a drága Potter számít_.

Gondolataiból kopogás zökkentette ki az ajtó felől.

- Mi az? – mordult fel, még mielőtt eszébe jutott volna, hogy alighanem Potter érkezett a megbeszélt órára.

Egy hosszú pillanatig Piton biztos volt benne, hogy az ajtó másik oldalán található személy megfutamodott. Aztán kinyílt az ajtó, és persze Potter borzas feje tűnt fel, bár Piton legnagyobb megelégedésére a fiú úgy nézett ki, mint aki csakugyan kész elszaladni.

- Professzor? – kérdezte Harry tétován.

- Épp ideje volt, hogy ideérj - morogta Piton.

- Hét órát mondott – tiltakozott Harry, miközben belépett a szobába, és becsukta a háta mögött az ajtót. – Épp most van hét óra.

_Mégsem olyan félénk_ – gondolta Piton. – Akkor legjobb, ha nekikezdünk, nem akarom az egész estémet rád vesztegetni.

---

Harry az íróasztal másik oldalán állva megfeszült izmokkal nézett szembe Pitonnal. Most, hogy meghozta a döntést, miszerint a bájitaltantanártól tanul okklumenciát, eltökélte, hogy minden tőle telhetőt megtesz, hogy megvédje magát Piton mentális támadásaival szemben. Végül is gyakorolt, bár a vízióit ez nem szüntette meg. Harry aggódott, hogy esetleg képtelen lesz arra, hogy kizárja őket, de mikor Piton megszólalt, félretolta ezt a gondolatot.

- Rendben van, Potter, lassan fogjuk kezdeni – emelte fel Piton a pálcáját. – _Legilimens._

- Harry felkészült az emlékek áradatára, de semmi sem történt. Egy percig meredtek egymásra Pitonnal, majd a bájitaltantanár megköszörülte a torkát.

- Nos, talán nem ennyire lassan – mondta. Összeráncolta a homlokát, miközben összpontosított, és megismételte: _Legilimens._

Ez alkalommal jöttek az emlékek, de Harry eltökélt szándéka, hogy megakadályozza a behatolást, azonnal fellobbant.

- Nem!

Harry nem tudta, hogy hangosan mondta-e, vagy csak gondolta, de a hatás azonnali volt. Piton feje hátrarándult, mintha Harry megütötte volna. Botladozni kezdett, és a képek hirtelen eltűntek Harry fejéből.

Piton összeszedte magát, és ez alkalommal résnyire szűkült szemében elismerés villant.

- Rendben van – mondta, szinte csak önmagának. Harmadszorra is felemelte a pálcáját, tekintete összekapcsolódott Harryével. Harry szinte a bőrén érezte, mennyire intenzíven összpontosít a tanára. – _Legilimens_!

Az emlékek szökőárként sodorták vissza Harryt a múltba.

_Dudley és bandája kergették a parkban, és szinte érezte, hogy szíve majd kiugrik a mellkasából… Dudley nyolcadik születésnapi partija volt, és Harry a lépcső alatti gardróbban feküdt, és hallgatta, ahogyan Dudley és barátai bontogatják az ajándékokat, és élvezik a tortát._

_Elég _– gondolta Harry elkeseredetten. – _Sosem leszek képes szembeszállni Voldemorttal, ha nem tudok szembeszállni Pitonnal. _Félelem és a saját gyengesége felett érzett harag keveredett az elméjébe való behatolás miatt izzón fortyogó dühvel. – Elég!

Energiakitörés keletkezett, és Harrynek elakadt a lélegzete, ahogy az emlékek hirtelen eltűntek. A következő dolog, ami eljutott a tudatáig, az volt, hogy a földön térdel, és erősen remeg. A második dolog, amit észrevett, az tanára összerogyott alakja volt, amint mozdulatlanul hevert a terem másik végében.

Harryt elfogta a rémület, és négykézláb átkúszott a szobán, oda, ahol Piton feküdt, láthatóan eszméletlenül. - _Jaj, ne!_ – nyelt nagyot Harry. – Professzor? – kérdezte Harry, próbaképpen megérintve a férfi vállát. Megkönnyebbült, mikor a férfi egy halk nyögéssel megmozdult.

- Rendben van, uram? – kezdte Harry, de megállt, mikor Piton szeme kinyílt, és gyilkos tekintettel meredt rá.

- Sajnálom, uram. Nem akartam…

- Még csak meg sem próbáltad soha! – vicsorgott Piton.

- Micsodát?

- Azt hittem, egyszerűen lusta és tehetségtelen vagy – ült fel Piton óvatosan –, de most már látom, hogy túlságosan nagylelkűen ítéltelek meg. Áruld el, Potter, mennyi ideig akartad még az időmet vesztegetni? Nem volt semmi jobb dolgod?

Harry értetlenül figyelte a professzor dühöngését. Harry ösztönösen az ajtó felé pillantott, azon gondolkozva, hogy hívnia kellene Madam Pomfreyt.

Piton észrevette a pillantást, és gúnyosan elmosolyodott. – Nem, Potter, nem őrültem meg, bár ha valaki, akkor te az őrületbe tudnál kergetni. – Ezzel felállt, és megigazította a talárját.

- Szóval áruld el, hogyan lehetséges, hogy miután tavaly hónapokig semmi előrehaladást nem mutattál, hirtelen ilyen gyorsan megtanultad az okklumenciát?

Harry meg volt döbbenve. – Én nem… Úgy értem, én gyakoroltam azt, amit a múlt évben tanított nekem, uram, de nem segített.

Piton a szemöldökét ráncolva meredt rá, majd úgy tűnt, elhatározásra jutott.

- Mélyebben bele kell néznem az elmédbe, hogy lássam a vízióidat.

- Miért? – kérdezte Harry nyugtalanul.

- Tudomásom szerint a Sötét Nagyúr egy ideje nem észleli jelenlétedet az elméjében. A kérdés, hogy miért nem. Ha megtudom, hogy miket láttál, az talán egy kissé megvilágítja ezt a rejtélyt.

- Rendben – mondta Harry kelletlenül.

- Mindezidáig a legilimenciának egy közvetett formáját használtam – folytatta Piton. – Amit most tervezek, az egy mélyebb, tudatosabb vizsgálat. Ez elengedhetetlen, de nem lesz kellemes. És szeretnélek emlékeztetni arra, most nem azért vagy itt, hogy küzdj ellenem. Minél inkább ki tudod tárni előttem az elmédet, annál könnyebb lesz mindkettőnknek. Megértetted?

Harry bólintott, bár nem volt biztos abban, hogy megértette, és egyáltalán nem tetszett neki az ötlet, hogy Piton még mélyebben turkáljon az elméjében.

- Ülj le, Potter – mondta Piton. Nem emelte fel a pálcáját, de átható tekintettel vizslatta Harryt. – Most nézz rám, és emlékezz arra, hogy a legborzasztóbb emlékeidet próbálom megtalálni a Sötét Nagyúrról.

Harrynak egy olyan vízió sem jutott eszébe, amit ne értékelt volna borzasztónak. Amint ez a gondolat átvillant az agyán, mintha fejest ugrott volna egy emlékbe.

_Az előtte álló házat lángok nyaldosták, és felette az éjszakai égen a Sötét Jegy ragyogott._

_Ne, kérem, ne ezt!_ – gondolta Harry. Emlékezett arra, hogyan végződött ez a vízió. Rémálmaiban még mindig előbukkant a kép, ahogyan anya és lánya élettelenül hever a lábainál_. Kérem, ne! Kérem!_

_Harry felemelte pálcáját, és a gyerekre irányította. Az anya sikoltott, szívét pedig saját néma sikolya szaggatta._

Harry hirtelen visszatért az emlékből, és újra Piton irodájában volt, négykézláb, és remegett, mint a nyárfalevél. Összeszorította a szemét, és próbálta visszafojtani a könnyeket, melyek kibuggyanással fenyegettek.

- Potter! – ez Piton hangja volt, de Harry még sosem hallotta ilyen… milyennek is? Megdöbbentnek? Harry egész belseje megvonaglott. Már az is éppen elég rossz volt, hogy Ron és Hermione egyfolytában aggódó pillantásokat vetettek felé, amikor azt hitték, hogy nem látja. Úgy tűnt, hogy azok az emberek – szerencsére nem voltak sokan -, akik tudnak a látomásairól, vagy sajnálattal, vagy félelemmel tekintenek rá. Azonban egyikük sem tudta, hogy valójában mit élt át. De Piton épp most nézte végig a saját szemével az egyik legrosszabb részt.

Harry amennyire csak tudta, összeszedte magát, és felnézett a tanárára. Piton homloka össze volt ráncolva, de szeméből hiányzott az elszörnyedés, amire Harry számított. Ehelyett a professzor tekintete kemény volt, csaknem dühös.

- Miért nem szóltál erről senkinek?

- Úgy gondoltam, senki sem tudna segíteni.

Piton undorodva megrázta a fejét. – Potter, megérdemled azt a nyomorúságot, amit elviselsz. Várj itt.

Piton megfordult, és eltűnt egy mellékajtón keresztül. Harry egyedül ült a padlón, hátát az íróasztalnak támasztva. Térdét az álla alá húzta, és a semmibe meredt.

Pár perccel később Piton egy serleggel a kezében tért vissza. Odanyújtotta Harrynek, és így szólt: - Idd meg ezt. Segíteni fog.

- Mi ez? – kérdezte Harry, miközben elvette a serleget.

- Saját készítésű bájital. Idd meg. – Ez határozottan parancsnak hangzott.

Harry nem lelkesedett az ötletért, hogy megigyon bármiféle bájitalt, amit Piton adott neki, még kevésbé, ha az egy ismeretlen főzet. Azonban sajnos nem volt abban a helyzetben, hogy visszautasíthassa. Úgy döntött, kevéssé valószínű, hogy a bájitaltantanár megmérgezzen egy diákot a saját irodájában, így Harry vett egy mély lélegzetet, és felhörpintette a serleg tartalmát.

A hatás drámai volt. Az emlékek elenyésztek, csakúgy, mint a szorongató érzés a mellkasából, és abbahagyta a remegést. Nem tért teljesen magához, de legalább képes volt tiszta fejjel gondolkodni.

Piton gúnyosan mosolygott Harry meglepett arckifejezésén. – Mit vártál? – kérdezte olyan hanghordozással, mely világossá tette, hogy pontosan tisztában volt vele, hogy mire gondolt Harry.

Harry nem tudott erre mit válaszolni, helyette így szólt: - Ez csodálatos, professzor! Mi volt ez?

- Valami, amit mindig kéznél tartok – felelte Piton. – Sajnos jól meg kell fontolni a használatát. Ez nem olyasmi, amit gyakran bevehet az ember.

- Ó – mondta Harry csalódottan.

- Ne aggódjon, Mr Potter. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy meg tudunk szabadulni ezektől a vízióktól.

- Hogyan?

- Természetesen gyakorlással – mondta Piton elutasítóan.

Harry érezte, ahogy feltámad benne a harag. – Én gyakoroltam – csattant fel. Mit csinálok rosszul?

- Nem mondtam olyat, hogy bármit is rosszul csinálsz, Potter. Egyszerűen csak meg kell tanulnod jobban kontrollálni magad. A Sötét Nagyúr nem észleli a jelenléted, tehát nincs közvetlen veszély. Légy türelemmel.

- Türelem! – ugrott talpra Harry. – Van fogalma arról, milyen érzés az ő szemeivel látni? Milyen érzés este úgy feküdni le, hogy tudom, valami új szörnyűséget fogok látni, mely még borzasztóbb, mint a legutóbbi volt? - Harry tudta, hogy nem kellene üvöltöznie Pitonnal, de nem tudta türtőztetni magát. Önnek talán megadatott az a luxus, hogy türelmes legyen, professzor, de nekem nem! – fejezte be Harry. Pitonra meredt, azt várva, hogy a férfi minden ceremónia nélkül kidobja, de Piton csupán nyugodtan figyelte.

- Tudod, hogy nem te ölted meg őket – mondta Piton. – Ő tette. Ha valakit hibáztatni akarsz, őt hibáztasd, ne magadat.

Harry megrökönyödve meredt Pitonra. Kinyitotta a száját, hogy azt mondja, persze hogy nem ő ölte meg őket. Hogy nem hibáztatja saját magát. Minden Voldemort bűne. De nem jöttek ajkára a szavak, mert amit Piton mondott, igaz volt. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy gyilkos. Nem számított, hogy Voldemort keze tartotta a pálcát. Ő maga mondta a szavakat. Érezte, amint hullámként árad át rajta az erő, és lényének egy része örömét lelte benne.

Harry ezelőtt sosem merte mindezt beismerni magának. Mindenki elől titkolta a vízióit, még a legjobb barátai elől is, hogy senki ne láthassa, milyen bűntudatot és szégyent érez. De most nem tagadhatta tovább. Piton tudja.

Harry megfordult, és kirohant a szobából, anélkül, hogy egy pillantást is vetett volna hátra. Alig vette észre, hogy Piton meg sem próbálta feltartóztatni.

---

Piton szokásos céltalanságával lépdelt a folyosókon. Későre járt, és kevés diák járt már kint. Azok, akikkel összeakadt, sietve kitértek az útjából, de annyira belemerült a gondolataiba, hogy észre sem vette. Mindaz a harag és neheztelés elmúlt, amit korábban érzett, s helyette egyszerű, mindent elnyomó aggódás lépett. Potter helyzete még rosszabb volt, mint amilyennek képzelte.

Piton megérkezett Dumbledore irodájához, és kimondta a jelszót (lekváros fánk). Az elmozduló lépcső felvitte őt az igazgató birodalmába. Cseppet sem lepődött meg azon, hogy Dumbledore-t az íróasztalánál ülve találta, és nem vesztegette az időt semmiféle bevezetésre.

- Nem tudom megtenni, Albus. A fiúnak több segítségre van szüksége, mint amit én adni tudok.

- Perselus, milyen kedves öntől, hogy beugrott. Én is találkozni akartam magával Harry óráival kapcsolatban. Foglaljon helyet! Megkínálhatom egy mentás humbuggal?

- Nem, köszönöm – felelte Piton röviden, elutasítva mind az édességet, mind a felkínált széket. – Az okklumencia nem lesz hatékony. Potternek legilimenciát is tanulnia kell, és nincs vesztegetni való időnk.

- Igen, én is erre gondoltam - mondta Dumbledore csevegő hangnemben.

Piton ezt hallva még ingerültebbé vált. – Akkor miért küldte hozzám?

- Emlékeim szerint megegyeztünk abban, hogy Harry választja meg, hogy melyikünktől szeretne tanulni.

- Ne próbálja meg elhitetni velem, hogy semmi köze a döntéséhez. Nem vagyok olyan ostoba.

- És miért találja ezt a döntést érvénytelennek pusztán azért, mert Harrynek legilimenciát is kell tanulnia? Ugyanúgy képes neki megtanítani, mint én.

- Nem hiszem, hogy az én emlékeim nyújtják a megfelelő gyakorlóterepet egy tizenhat éves fiú számára. Nyilvánvalóan nincs szüksége még több táptalajra a rémálmaihoz.

- Azt hiszem, a fiatalember tökéletesen képes lesz kezelni az emlékeit, Perselus.

- Nem akarom, hogy az elmémben turkáljon!

- Tisztában vagyok vele – vált keményebbé Dumbledore hangja. – De ez az egész nem arról szól, hogy mit akar. Ez arról szól, hogy mi az, ami szükséges.

- Tisztában van a kockázattal is?

- Igen.

- De az természetesen nem számít – mondta Piton keserűen.

- Természetesen számít! – ugrott talpra Dumbledore. – De nem csak maga miatt, vagy éppenséggel Harry miatt kell aggódnom. Ott van a Rend és a Minisztérium, valamint a külföldi erőfeszítéseink, melyek közül a legtöbbet egyedül én ismerem teljes egészében. Valóban azt akarja, hogy Voldemortnak esélye legyen belelátni az elmémbe?

Piton felsóhajtott, és lerogyott a mellette álló székre. – Nem, természetesen nem – mondta legyőzötten.

Dumbledore megkerülte az íróasztalt, és a fiatalabb férfi vállára tette a kezét. – Perselus, sosem tenném ki szándékosan bármiféle veszélynek, vagy hagynám figyelmen kívül az érzéseit, ha nem lenne feltétlenül szükséges. Maga az egyetlen, aki képes tanítani Harryt. Remélem, hogy idővel rájön majd, hogy ez nem olyan súlyos teher, mint amilyennek most gondolja.

- Nem számít. Rosszabb dolgokat is elszenvedtem már, mint Harry Potter. Ha azt kéri, akkor tanítani fogom.

---

Harry kitért Ron és Hermione kérdései elől az első okklumencia órájával kapcsolatban, és a Griffendél-toronyba való visszatérése után hamarosan lefeküdt. Nem akart még aludni, de fáradtabb lehetett, mint gondolta, mivel hamarosan álomba merült. Azonban hónapok óta először nem zaklatták rémálmok és víziók, és másnap reggel kipihenten ébredt. Arra gyanakodott, hogy ezt a Pitontól kapott bájitalnak köszönheti.

Sajnos ahogy Piton eszébe jutott, jókedv helyett egyből zaklatottság kerítette hatalmába. Tegnap kétszer is sikerült futva elmenekülnie Piton elől, és elég biztos volt abban, hogy a bájitaltan tanár nem fog neki örülni. Harry grimaszolt. Elnézést kell kérnie, és csak reménykedhet, hogy Piton nem kiabál majd vele túl sokat.

Harry felöltözött, és elindult reggelizni Ronnal és a többi hatodéves fiúval.

- Minden rendben, Harry? Jól aludtál? – kérdezte Seamus.

- Igen, nagyszerűen érzem magam – válaszolta Harry őszintén.

- Akkor jó – mondta Ron lelkesen. – Ma reggel sötét varázslatok kivédése óránk van. Alig várom már, hogy lássam, hogy Ryan mit talál ki nekünk.

- Nem is tudom – mondta Dean. – Nekem néha egy kicsit túlságosan filozofikus.

- Az, hogy hogyan viszonyulunk a sötét varázslatokhoz, éppolyan fontos, mint megtanulni a varázsigéket, amelyekkel védekezhetünk ellenük – mondta Hermione, miközben ő és Ginny csatlakoztak a fiúkhoz. – Ha nincs résen az ember, akkor könnyen manipulálható.

- Lehet, hogy igazad van - mondta Dean cseppet sem meggyőzött hangon.

Harrynek gyorsan lehervadt az arcáról az addigi vigyor, mikor leértek a lépcsőn a bejárati csarnokba. Ott állt Piton, mint mindig, most is baljóslatú kinézettel. Harrynek az a kényelmetlen érzése támadt, hogy őt várja. Egy pillanattal később ez bebizonyosodott, amikor Piton elkapta a tekintetét, és türelmetlenül felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Minden rendben, Harry? – kérdezte Neville, miközben idegesen Pitonra sandított.

- Igen, menjetek csak. Majd utolérlek benneteket – mondta Harry. Magában a bocsánatkérésre készülve indult Piton felé, de még mielőtt esélye lett volna megszólalni, tanára ezt mondta:

- Este találkozunk, Potter. Ne késs el – azzal elsietett, még mielőtt Harry egyáltalán rábólinthatott volna. Csak nézte, amint a sötét alak eltűnik a folyosó végén. – Igen, uram – mormogta az orra alatt.

---

- Tekintve, hogy a RAVASZ szintű osztályomba jársz, aligha használhatjuk a bájitaltan korrepetálást kifogásként ezekre az órákra – kezdte Piton, amikor Harry aznap este megérkezett az irodájába. – És még én sem adhatok neked heti négy alkalommal büntetőmunkát.

- Heti négy alkalommal?

- Igen, Potter. Minden hétfőn, szerdán, pénteken és szombaton ebben az időpontban várlak. És ne tervezz semmit az órák utánra. Nem leszel abban az állapotban.

Harry elborzadva meredt a tanárra, s azon gondolkozott, mikor lesz egyáltalán ideje megcsinálni a házi feladatait.

- Biztosíthatlak, Potter, semmivel sincs ehhez több kedvem, mint neked, de sokat kell tanulnod, és úgy érzem, nagyon rövid időd lesz rá.

- Igen, uram.

- Mindazonáltal ez nem oldja meg azt a problémát, hogy milyen indokot találjunk ki neked ezekre az órákra.

- Mit szólna a bájitaltan pluszfeladathoz? – gondolkodott el rajta Harry is.

- Még Granger kisasszony sem készít szorgalmi feladatot az óráimra, Potter. Senki nem hinné el, hogy te igen.

- Nem szorgalmi feladat, csak pluszmunka, azért, hogy tudjam tartani a lépést a többiekkel. Amúgy is mindenki tudja, hogy elégedetlen a munkámmal, és nem akarja, hogy az óráira járjak – mondta Harry érezhető keserűséggel a hangjában. – A pluszmunka lehetne egy módszer arra, hogy megpróbálja kikényszeríteni, hogy magamtól leadjam a tárgyát.

- Ami leghőbb kívánságom, és most már nyilvánvalóan semmi esélyem nincs arra, hogy beteljesüljön – mondta Piton savanyúan. – Rendben, akkor bájitaltan pluszfeladat lesz. A tanulmányaidat illetően – folytatta Piton – beszéltem az igazgató úrral, és egyetértettünk, hogy egyedül az okklumencia órák nem elegendőek ahhoz, hogy megszűnjenek a téged kínzó víziók.

- Miért nem, uram? – kérdezte Harry a szemöldökét ráncolva. – Azt hittem, azért kell okklumenciát tanulnom, hogy Vol- _ő _ne tudjon belelesni az elmémbe.

- Így van. De sajnos azt nem akadályozza meg, hogy te beleláss az övébe.

Amikor felfogta Piton szavait, Harry úgy érezte, mintha vér helyett egyszerre jeges víz folyna az ereiben. – Micsoda?

- Potter, nem fogok úgy tenni, mintha érteném a közted és a Sötét Nagyúr között fennálló különös kapcsolatot. Amiben viszont biztos vagyok, az az, hogy nem szándékosan küldi neked ezeket a víziókat, sőt még csak tudatában sincs annak, hogy látod őket. Következésképpen aligha hiszem, hogy ő lenne az okozójuk.

- Azt hiszi, hogy én tehetek róla? – kérdezte Harry egyre növekvő haraggal. – Gondolja, hogy látni szeretném azokat a dolgokat?

- Nem, viszont úgy gondolom, hogy ez a kapcsolat csaknem magától jön létre, és az elméd nem elég gyakorlott ahhoz, hogy alvás közben kontrollálni tudja önmagát. Idézd fel amit a legilimenciáról tudsz, Potter. Elsődlegesen egy másik személy gondolatainak kifürkészésére használjuk, és akkor a leghatékonyabb, mikor az áldozat felfokozott érzelmi állapotban van. Most vizsgáld meg a saját vízióidat. Mindig pontosan akkor férsz hozzá a Sötét Nagyúr gondolataihoz, amikor leginkább hatalmába kerítik az érzései.

Harry csüggedten huppant vissza a székre. – Akkor hát mit tehetek, professzor? Ha már így is legilimenciát használok, hogyan segítene, ha még tanulom is?

- Okklumencia segítségével megakadályozhatod, hogy mások belépjenek az elmédbe, vagy meglássanak bizonyos gondolatokat. A legilimencia a saját elméd feletti uralom művészete, akár addig a pontig, hogy beléphess valaki máséba. A kettő közül a legilimenciát jóval nehezebb és veszélyesebb megtanulni. Normális esetben csak egy jól képzett, felnőtt varázsló teheti meg. A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium szigorú szabályozása alá esik.

- Tudják, hogy tanítani akar engem, uram?

- Elképzelhető, hogy Dumbledore professzor megkapná az engedélyt, ha kívánná – válaszolt Piton kitérően. – De nem szeretnénk, hogy ilyen irányú oktatásod köztudomásúvá váljon. Bízom benne, hogy ezt megérted.

- Nem akarják, hogy _ő_ rájöjjön.

- Pontosan.

Harry bólintott. – Akkor hát mit tegyek?

- Állj fel, és vedd elő a pálcádat.

Harry engedelmeskedett, és Pitonra nézett az asztal másik oldalán állva.

- Most koncentrálj arra, hogy tudni akarod, mi jár a fejemben.

- A _maga_ gondolataiba fogok belenézni?!

- Nyilvánvalóan, Potter – felelte Piton mogorván. – Ki máséba? Hidd el, épp olyan kevéssé örülök ennek, mint te.

Harry mély levegőt vett. – Rendben – mondta olyan tényszerűen, amennyire csak tudta.

- Mielőtt hozzákezdünk, jobb, ha megérted, hogy teljes diszkréciót várok tőled. Ha egy szót is elfecsegsz valakinek abból, amit ebben a szobában látsz, nagyon megbánod.

- Nem szükséges fenyegetnie, professzor – mondta Harry. – Senkinek sem fogok beszélni az emlékeiről. Szavamat adom rá.

- Jól van - mondta Piton. – Emlékszel arra az esetre múlt évben, amikor Protego-bűbájt használtál védekezésképpen, és ezáltal beleláttál az emlékeimbe?

- Igen, uram.

- Ugyanígy fogjuk kezdeni, hogy hozzászokj az érzéshez, hogy látod a gondolataimat. Mindjárt kimondom a varázsigét. Azt akarom, hogy ahelyett, hogy egyszerűen kilöknél az elmédből, használd a Protego-bűbájt, hogy visszájára fordítsd a támadást, csakúgy, mint akkor is tetted. Próbálj meg ellazulni, és nyúlj ki felém az elméddel.

Harry bólintott, és Piton felemelte a pálcáját.

_- Legilimens!_

_Egy hatéves Harry sírt a lépcső alatti szekrényben fekve. Nagyon sötét volt, és a fiú meg volt rémülve… Egy tízéves Harry törölte a port a kandallópárkányról, amikor Dudley berohant a szobába. Beleütközött az ajtó mellett álló asztalba, és lelökött egy virágokkal teli vázát. A váza összetört. Dudley a vázáról Harryre nézett, és rosszindulatúan elvigyorodott. – Anyu – kiáltotta Dudley -, Harry eltörte a vázát!_

_- Protego _– mondta Harry.

Az emlékek elhalványodtak, elkezdtek elenyészni. Helyükre új emlékek léptek, azonban ezek nem az övéi voltak. Ezeket az emlékeket nehezebb volt követni, hiszen Harry nem élte át őket előzőleg, így nem tudta, mi történik. Azt sem tudta, csak sejtette, hogy kicsodák az emlékben szereplő emberek.

_Egy sötét hajú asszony zokogott az ágyon, míg egy kisfiú, nem több ötévesnél, csendesen figyelte az ajtóból… A temetőben egy magányos fiú állt, egy fiú, akiben Harry Pitonra ismert. Roxfortos talárt viselt, és nem lehetett idősebb tizenegy évesnél. Lehajolt, és egy kis virágcsokrot helyezett az előtte lévő sírra. Harry elolvasta a sírkövön lévő feliratot: Eileen Piton. 1938-1968. Piton még egy pillanatig nézte a sírt, majd megfordult, és bemászott a várakozó hintóba... Roxfortban tél volt, és a földeket hó borította. Piton az osztálytársaival együtt az üvegházak felé gyalogolt. Nem nézett ki idősebbnek, mint az előző jelenésben. Hirtelen egy hatalmas hógolyó találta el a nyakát. Megfordult, hogy lássa, ki volt az, mire egy újabb hógolyó repült egyenesen az arcába._

_Az elkövető két Pitonnal egykorú fiú volt, egyikükre Harry csaknem azt hitte, hogy önmagát látja. Nevettek, és visszarohantak a kastély felé._

Az emlékek eltűntek, és Harry ismét Piton irodájában találta magát, tanárára meredve, és hasogatott a feje.

- El kell lazulnod, Potter. Nagyon görcsös vagy.

Harry mély levegőt vett. – Igen, uram.

- Próbáljuk meg újra – emelte fel ismét a pálcáját Piton.

- Az anyja volt, aki meghalt? – kérdezte Harry, még mielőtt átgondolta volna.

Piton habozott. – Igen, Potter. Hétéves voltam, amikor meghalt. Most pedig összpontosíts, és próbáljuk meg újra.


	4. Szeretet és gyűlölet

Átnézte, javította Zizike és Theatress, ismét köszönet nekik:)

* * *

Köszönöm a hozzászólást mindazoknak, akik az előző fejezetek során vették rá a fáradságot, és különösen azoknak, akik rámutattak valamilyen hibára vagy elírásra! Aki bejelentkezve ír, és így személyesen el tudom érni, annak mindig igyekszem válaszolni, de itt nem szeretném a válaszokkal foglalni a helyet...

* * *

**  
**

**4. fejezet: Szeretet és gyűlölet**

A következő heteket Harry a legnyomorúságosabb élményei közé sorolta. A víziók és a Piton elméjében való kutakodás miatt úgy tűnt, hogy több időt tölt mások gondolatain rágódva, mint a sajátjain. A víziói rosszabbak voltak, mint valaha, ám leginkább Piton emlékei zavarták, és még csak nem is értette, hogy miért.

Nem volt bennük semmi borzalmas. Valójában elég hétköznapiak voltak. De olyannyira érződött bennük a magány, hogy Harry mindig elszomorodott tőlük. Amennyire Harry meg tudta állapítani, Piton gyerekkora könyörtelenül sivár volt. A fiúnak nem voltak barátai. Az apja – ha egyáltalán jelen volt – kegyetlen volt és távolságtartó. A gyerek többnyire egyedül volt, és úgy tűnt, idejének legnagyobb részét sötét varázslatokról szóló könyvekbe merülve tölti.

Roxfortban is kívülálló maradt, még a mardekáros társai között is. Az egyedüli diákok, akikkel érintkezett, leendő halálfalók voltak, de láthatóan ők sem tartották Pitont a barátjuknak. Egyszerűen felismerték, hogy a bájitalok és a sötét varázslatok terén szerzett tetemes tudása számukra is hasznos lehet. Úgy tűnt, az egyetlen diák az iskolában, aki valóban odafigyel Pitonra, az James Potter, és ő kétségtelenül egy csapás volt Piton számára.

Bár Harry nem látott olyan megalázó dolgokat, mint tavaly Piton merengőjében, mindazonáltal James (Harry nem tudott apjaként gondolni a fiúra) láthatóan minden alkalmat megragadott, hogy Pitont zaklassa. Piton persze visszatámadott, és kegyetlen bosszúálló volt, ami segített valamelyest Harrynek kordában tartani az érzelmeit. De azért tudta, hogy nem kedvelte volna az apját, ha egyszerre jártak volna iskolába, és gyűlölte Pitont ezért a felismerésért.

És ami a legrosszabb volt: minden erőfeszítése ellenére semmilyen előrehaladást nem ért el a legilimenciában. Bár a Protego-bűbáj segítségével mindig bele tudott nézni Piton emlékeibe, úgy tűnt, képtelen használni a Legilimens varázsigét. Mindegy volt, mennyire igyekszik kiüríteni az elméjét vagy összpontosítani a gondolatait, semmi sem történt. Harry csalódott és kétségbeesett volt. Minden sikertelen próbálkozással erősödött benne a meggyőződés, hogy sosem fog sikerülni. Az sem segített, hogy Piton, aki sosem volt egy türelmes ember, láthatóan tűrőképessége legvégső határán járt. Bosszúsága elkeseredettséggé vált, s a végére már magán kívül volt a dühtől.

- Potter, meg sem próbálod!

- De igen! Csak nem tudom, hogy kell! – tiltakozott Harry. Az ő idegei is kezdték már felmondani a szolgálatot.

- De igen, tudod! Használtad a Protego-bűbájt. Ez pont ugyanolyan.

- Nem olyan! Az védekezés! A legilimencia támadás, és nem vagyok rá képes!

- Ó, _kérlek_, azt ne mondd, hogy a tisztelettudásod akadályoz meg benne! – vicsorgott Piton. – A tavalyi eset óta pontosan tudom, mennyire nem tiszteled a magánéletemet. Lehet, hogy egyszerűen csak félsz. Erről van szó? Túl gyáva vagy ahhoz, hogy lásd, milyen is volt valójában az apád?

Harry elsápadt a haragtól. A vér lüktetett a fülében, és nyugodt, tökéletes gyűlöletet érzett az előtte álló férfi iránt. Piton megérdemelte mindazt a nyomorúságot és megaláztatást, amit elszenvedett, sőt még többet is! Harry hirtelen szédülni kezdett, amint egyszerre magasabbról látta a dolgokat, és Piton elméjében találta magát. Körülötte emlékek örvénylettek, de saját haragja és gyűlölete félresöpörte őket. Aztán megérezte az ellenállást. Valami megpróbálta kivetni őt.

_Piton_ – jött rá Harry, és a harag és gyűlölet újabb hulláma öntötte el. A férfi azt hitte, mindent irányíthat, megmondhatja neki, mit csináljon, hogyan gondolkozzon és érezzen, milyen emlékei legyenek. De ezúttal nem.

_Tűnj el az utamból!_ – gondolta erősen Harry. Az ellenállás megtört, és Harryt megborzongatta a hatalom érzete. Ugyanaz az érzés volt, mint a vízióiban az a pillanat, amikor Voldemort lecsapott az áldozataira. Az élet és halál feletti uralom érzete, az erő a gyilkoláshoz.

Harrynek elakadt a lélegzete, és megtántorodott. Piton íróasztalába kapaszkodott, hogy el ne essen. A tanár elméjével való kapcsolata épp olyan hirtelen szakadt meg, mint ahogyan elkezdődött, és Harry úgy érezte, mintha gyomorszájon vágták volna. De Piton sokkal rosszabbul nézett ki.

A férfi térdre esett, és láthatóan remegett. Légzése szaggatott volt, és egyik kezét a szeméhez nyomta. Nyilvánvalóan fájdalmai voltak. Harry haragja és gyűlölete eltűnt, s helyére lépett a rettenetes felismerés, hogy mit tett az imént.

- Professzor? – kezdte Harry, de megállt, amikor látta, hogy Piton összerándul a hangja hallatán.

- Menj, Potter – mondta Piton. – Csak menj.

De Harrynek mintha gyökeret eresztett volna a lába. – Professzor, én… Én nem akartam…

- Kifelé!

Harry kirohant a szobából, és meg sem állt a Griffendél-toronyig. A portrélyuk mellett nekidőlt a falnak, és megpróbálta összeszedni magát, mielőtt belépne a klubhelyiségbe, de hasztalanul. Elképzelése sem volt arról, hogyan sikerült belépnie Piton elméjébe bármilyen varázsige nélkül, de egy dologban teljesen biztos volt. Ha Piton nem szakítja meg a mentális kapcsolatot, megölte volna a tanárát. Harry tisztában volt ezzel, és biztos volt benne, hogy Piton is.

Harry lehunyta a szemét. Jobban szégyellte magát, mint azt valaha el tudta volna képzelni. _Tényleg annyira gyűlölöm?_ – kérdezte magától. Persze, Piton minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy megkeserítse Harry életét. Nem volt kérdéses, hogy a férfi gyűlöli őt. Ebben az évben különösen könyörtelenül üldözte Harryt bájitaltanon. Piton aljas volt, sértegető és tisztességtelen, de… _Ez elég ahhoz, hogy meg akarjam ölni? Ennyire könnyű lenne gyilkossá válni?_ Erre a gondolatra Harrybe belenyilallt az iszonyat.

- Harry, minden rendben?

Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és meglátta Ginnyt, amint aggódva figyeli őt.

- Jól vagyok – felelte automatikusan.

Ginny hitetlenkedve megemelte a szemöldökét. – Nem úgy nézel ki.

- Rendbe jövök. Csak elég durva volt a ma esti órám Pitonnal.

A lány összeráncolta a szemöldökét. – Harry, ha rosszul bánik veled…

- Nem – vágott közbe Harry. Nem akarta Pitont hibáztatni. – Egyszerűen csak nehéz a felkészülés. Rendbe fogok jönni.

- Nos, remélem – mondta Ginny, miközben bemászott a klubhelyiségbe. – Holnap lesz az első meccsünk a mardekárosok ellen, úgyhogy jobb, ha kipihened magad.

- Rendben – ígérte Harry. De mikor ágyba került, kiment az álom a szeméből. Kimerültsége ellenére újra és újra lejátszódtak előtte a Piton szobájában történtek. Megrémítette az a gyilkos indulat, ami tanára ellen robbant ki belőle. Piton legalább meg tudta védeni magát, de mi lett volna, ha valaki mást támad meg? Harry addig forgolódott az ágyában, míg a hajnal közeledtével elkezdett kivilágosodni az ég. Felkelt, felöltözött, és elhagyta a klubhelyiséget. Senkivel nem akart beszélni.

---

A Griffendél-Mardekár meccs mindig kemény harc volt, és Harry még azelőtt tudta, mielőtt a pályára lépett volna, hogy sem testileg, sem szellemileg nincs rá felkészülve. Nem aludt, nem evett, és először életében nem érdekelte, hogy győznek-e vagy veszítenek. A mardekárosok persze ezt nem tudták, és iszonyatos erővel támadtak neki. Malfoy még mindig a vérére szomjazott, és nyilvánvalóan az egész csapatát felsorakoztatta a bosszúhadjáratában. A mardekárosok egyfolytában lökdösték Harryt. Gurkó gurkó után keresztezte az útját, és egyszer-kétszer komolyan fontolóra vette, hogy egyszerűen hagyja, hogy eltalálja egy vérmes labda. Egy jól irányzott gurkó a fejébe, és minden problémája megoldódik. De végül mindig győzött az életösztön, és kitért a golyók elől.

A mardekárosok zaklatása és saját elkeseredett gondolatai közepette észre sem vette a cikeszt. Mire a tömeg őrjöngeni kezdett, Malfoy már félúton volt a pálya másik vége felé, és Harrynek esélye sem volt, hogy utolérje. Eltekintve attól az alkalomtól, amikor a dementorok megzavarták a meccset, hat év alatt ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Harrynek nem sikerült elkapnia a cikeszt. Még a mardekárosok is meglepettnek tűntek, a griffendéleseket pedig teljesen sokkolta az esemény.

Szerencsére a csapat többi tagja nagyszerűen játszott, és Ron az egész játék alatt mindössze egy gólt engedett be, így igazából nem sokkal veszítettek. Amint leszálltak a seprűkről, már azt számolgatták, mekkora előnnyel kell megnyerniük a következő meccset, hogy elhalásszák a Kviddics Kupát a mardekárosok orra elől.

- Minden oké, Harry – mondta Ginny – ahogy a mardekárosok követtek téged, csoda lett volna, ha sikerül elkapnod a cikeszt.

- Így van, Harry – mondta Ron. – Ne aggódj miatta. Be fogjuk hozni.

Harry bólintott, és kipréselt magából egy halovány mosolyt. Nem számított, mit mondtak a többiek, tudta, hogy cserbenhagyta a csapatát. De ahogy közeledtek a kastélyhoz, másra sem tudott gondolni, mint az aznap esti órájára Pitonnal.

Ahogy telt a délután, Harry hangulata egyre sötétebbé vált. Szerencsére mindenki azt hitte, egyszerűen csak a kviddics vereség hangolta le. Pár sikertelen felvidítási kísérlet után a barátai békén hagyták. Harry megpróbált tanulni, de miután háromszor olvasta el ugyanazt az oldalt a bűbájtan könyvben anélkül, hogy egyetlen szót is felfogott volna belőle, úgy döntött, hogy ez reménytelen, és feladta. Végül, amikor nem bírta tovább az egy helyben ülést, elment sétálni.

Késő délutánra járt, és hideg volt odakint. Harry szorosabbra húzta magán a kabátot, és a megnyúló árnyékok között a tó felé indult. Elérte azt a helyet, ahol tavaly júniusban Sirius halála után üldögélt, és ösztönösen megérintette az amulettet, amit Ginnytől kapott a születésnapjára. Bár a gyász már nem volt olyan fájó, de jobban vágyott Sirius után, mint valaha. Még sosem érezte magát ennyire egyedül, és sosem vágyott ennyire elkeseredetten arra, hogy beszélgessen valakivel. Nem volt senki, akivel képes lett volna úgy megbeszélni a félelmeit, mint Siriusszal.

Mire Harry visszaért a kastélyba, már feljöttek a csillagok. Elkésett a vacsoráról, de nem törődött vele. Beletúrt az ételbe, majd Piton irodája felé indult. Még abban sem volt biztos, hogy a bájitaltan tanár várja őt. De Piton nem mondta, hogy ne menjen többet, és nem jutott eszébe más hely, ahová mehetett volna.

Mikor belépett a szobába, Pitont egy öreg könyvbe mélyedve találta, előtte az íróasztalon pedig számos másik könyv volt felhalmozva. Harry nem ült le, hanem bizonytalanul álldogált, félig-meddig arra számítva, hogy Piton mindjárt kidobja.

- Jöjjön be, Mr Potter – nézett rá Piton. – Üljön le.

Piton nem tűnt mérgesnek. Valójában úgy tűnt, az átlagosnál jobb hangulatban van, és a tekintete nem volt ellenséges. Harry leült. Még mindig feszült volt, és nem tudta, mire számítson.

- Borzalmasan játszott ma reggel – mondta Piton társalgó hangnemben. – Hogy a fenébe hagyhatta, hogy Malfoy legyőzze?

Harry pislogott egyet. Úgy tűnt, mintha a reggeli kviddicsmeccs egy emberöltővel ezelőtt lett volna, és el sem tudta képzelni, Piton miért emlegeti fel.

- Elnézést, uram?

- Természetesen nem mintha nem lenne ínyemre egy mardekáros győzelem, de nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem a játékon jár az esze.

- Nem aludtam múlt éjszaka – mondta Harry.

- Igen, én is erre gondoltam – mondta Piton csendesen. Pár pillanatig elgondolkozva figyelte Harryt, aki próbálta leküzdeni a késztetést, hogy elkapja a tekintetét.

- Potter, nem ok nélkül tilos legilimenciát tanítani – mondta Piton. – Ez igencsak haladó szintű mágia, és pont ezért igen veszélyes is. Az olyan esetek, mint amit tegnap este te is megtapasztaltál, nem példa nélküliek a gyakorlás kezdetén. Sajnos alábecsültem az érzéseid intenzitását. Ez hiba volt, és biztosíthatlak, hogy többet nem fog előfordulni. De hidd el, nem te vagy az első diák a legilimencia történetében, aki megtámadta a tanárát.

Harry Pitonra meredt. Bármilyen reakciót várt is, ez biztos nem az volt. Piton olyan ember volt, aki soha semmit nem bocsátott meg, és boldogan büntette meg Harryt bármiféle kihágásért, függetlenül attól, hogy az mennyire jelentéktelen volt. Most azonban, amikor Harry elkövetett egy valóban megrovást érdemlő cselekedetet, Piton úgy viselkedett, mintha csak egy egyszerű kis baleset történt volna. Az ő szájából ez teljesen ésszerűnek és normálisnak tűnt, de Harry tudta, hogy nem így van. Az nem lehet.

- Majdnem megöltem magát – mondta Harry.

- Igen, de nem tetted.

- De _akartam_! – Harry egyre izgatottabbá vált, szemben Piton rendíthetetlen nyugalmával. – Tudnia kell!

- Természetesen tudom – mondta Piton türelmetlenül. – Láttam a gondolataidat, Potter. Aligha voltak meglepőek. Vagy feltételezed, hogy nem voltam tisztában azzal, hogy mit gondolsz rólam? Úgy gondolod, akár csak egy pillanatig is, hogy érdekel?

- Bármennyire is élvezném az önostorozásodat, erre igazán nincs időnk. Annak ellenére, amit esetleg túlfeszített elméd gondol, semmi olyat nem tettél, ami okot adna arra az önemésztő bűntudatra, melybe láthatólag belesüppedtél. Szóval kímélj meg az afeletti gyötrődésedtől, hogy miféle bűnöket követhettél _volna_ el, és hogy kiderült, a gondolataid nem olyan tiszták és nemesek, mint ahogyan láttatni szeretnéd. Amennyiben ez a legrosszabb dolog, amit elő tudsz kotorni magadról, úgy nem tudok együtt érezni veled.

Harry nem tudta, mit válaszoljon. Mindenesetre annak, hogy Piton könyörtelenül ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy ez az eset nemcsak, hogy normális volt, de még jelentéktelen is, megvolt a hatása. Az elmúlt huszonnégy órában először Harry tettének szörnyűségén túl elkezdett gondolni a gyakorlati kérdésekre is.

- Azt mondta, veszélyes. Mennyire veszélyes? Ön talán meg tudja védeni magát, de mi van, ha… Úgy értem, nem szeretnék valaki mást is bántani.

- Senkit nem fogsz megtámadni a folyosón, ha emiatt aggódsz – mondta Piton. – Az intenzív gyakorlás egymásra hangolta az elménket, ezért különösen kiszolgáltatott voltam neked. Senki mással nem lennél képes azt tenni, amit velem tettél. Mellesleg kétlem, hogy akár Malfoy képes lenne olyan hatékonyan provokálni téged, mint én tettem. Természetesen meg kell tanulnod jobban uralkodnod az érzéseiden. Ez segíteni fog.

Azzal Piton átnyújtotta Harrynek a könyvet, amelyet olvasott, s mely a következő címet viselte: _Meditatív módszerek a mentális fegyelem érdekében_.

- Különféle módszereket ismertet, melyek segíthetnek abban, hogy megnyugodj, és uralkodj az érzéseiden – magyarázta Piton. – A következő órára olvasd el azokat a részeket, amelyeket bejelöltem, így készen állsz majd a gyakorlásra. És meg kell értened, Potter, hogy bár én segíthetek neked, a saját elmédet csak te vagy képes irányítani. Én nem tehetem meg helyetted.

Harry bólintott, megragadta a könyvet, és megpróbált Piton bátorító tanácsaira összpontosítani. – Igen, uram.

Piton felállt, és megkerülte az íróasztalt, hogy Harry mellé kerüljön. Egy fiolát vett elő a talárjából.

- Mivel ma este nyilvánvalóan nem vagy olyan állapotban, hogy gyakoroljunk – folytatta Piton, – azt javaslom, hogy idd meg ezt, és aludj.

Harry felállt, és elvette az Álomtalan Álom főzetet Pitontól. Tanára kétségtelenül elbocsátotta, ő azonban nem mozdult. Az érzései még mindig teljesen össze voltak kuszálódva, és irigyelte Piton magabiztosságát. Máskor Harry idegesítőnek vagy fennhéjázónak találta volna a férfi fesztelen viselkedését, most azonban úgy érezte, hogy az az egyetlen szilárd pont egy vihartól hánytorgatott óceánban.

Piton felsóhajtott Harry nyilvánvaló mozdulatlanságát látva. A fiú vállára tette a kezét, és határozottan az ajtó felé tuszkolta.

- Potter, egyszer végre tedd már azt, amit mondok neked. Aludj egyet, és ígérem, hogy holnap minden biztatóbban néz majd ki. – Eltéveszthetetlen volt az ingerültség Piton hangjában, de az is, ahogy szilárdan megmarkolta Harry vállát, hogy az ajtóban szembefordítsa magával. Harry Piton szemébe nézett, és hónapok óta először nem érezte magát olyan egyedül.

- Igen, uram.

Harry újjáéledt céltudatossággal hagyta el a pincét. Egyenesen megy lefeküdni, és holnap az egész napot azzal tölti, hogy elolvassa azt a könyvet, amit Pitontól kapott. Terve ott jutott zsákutcába, amikor arra érkezett a Griffendél-toronyba, hogy Ron és Hermione egymással kiabálnak. Ez nem lepte meg annyira, sokkal inkább az a tény, hogy úgy tűnt, a szobában senki nem vesz tudomást róluk.

- Az, hogy törődöm a tanulmányaimmal, nem jogosít fel arra, hogy aljas célzásokat tegyél! – üvöltötte Hermione.

- Nem célozgattam semmire! - üvöltött vissza Ron. – Azzal találkozgatsz, akivel csak akarsz! Feltételezem, nem meglepő, hogy egy hollóhátasról van szó.

- Lehetetlen vagy! – sikította Hermione. Félrelökte Ront, és felrohant a lányok hálótermébe. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy könnyeket látott a szemében.

- Valami baj van? – kérdezte.

Ron szembefordult vele, és legalább szégyenlősen nézett.

- Csak Ron, pont olyan lökött, mint mindig, Harry – válaszolta Ginny, fel sem nézve a könyvből, amit a tűz mellett olvasott.

- Ez nem igaz! – tiltakozott Ron. – Ha már minden idejét Anthony Goldsteinnel tölti, miért nem ismeri legalább el, hogy randevúzgatnak?

- Talán mert nem így van – felelte Ginny, miközben továbbra sem nézett a bátyjára.

Ron felhorkant, és felviharzott a lépcsőn a fiúk hálótermébe. Amikor elment, Ginny Harryre nézett.

- Ha úgy gondolod, hogy az óráid Pitonnal kellemetlenek, próbálj meg minden estét ezzel a kettővel tölteni. Te a legnagyobb részéből kimaradsz, Harry, de esküszöm, minket, többieket az őrületbe kergetnek.

- Mi baja van Ronnak? – kérdezte Harry, miközben leült Ginnyvel szemben.

- Hermione és Anthony együtt dolgoznak egy számmisztika feladaton, és Ron majd felrobban a féltékenységtől. Persze nem mintha beismerné! Tényleg, Harry, beszélned kellene vele! Szerintem teljesen megőrült, de komolyan!

Harry felsóhajtott. Ez igazán nem hiányzott neki mindennek a tetejébe, de Ron és Hermione voltak a legjobb barátai.

- Rendben van – mondta. – Beszélek Ronnal.

Harry felment az emeletre, és ott találta Ront az ágyon fekve. Egyedül volt, és a plafont bámulta. Harry túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy megválogassa a szavait.

- Ron, miért nem mondod meg Hermionének egyszerűen, hogy tetszik neked?

Ron elborzadva nézett Harryre. – Micsoda?!

- Hát, ez mindenki számára nyilvánvaló, és jobb lenne, mint ezek a viták.

Ron még egy pillanatig meredt Harryre, majd újra a plafont kezdte bámulni. – Képtelen vagyok rá.

- Miért?

- Mert… Egyszerűen csak nem megy!

- Ron, csak Hermionéról van szó.

- Te könnyen beszélsz – mondta Ron, miközben szúrósan nézett Harryre. – A te gyomrod nem rándul görcsbe, valahányszor a közeledben van. Mi van, ha ő nem érzi ugyanazt irántam? Mi van, ha kinevet?

- Nem fog kinevetni. És mi van, ha nem érzi ugyanazt irántad? Nem szeretnéd legalább megtudni?

- Persze, hogy szeretném.

- Nos, addig nem fogod, amíg meg nem kérdezed.

- Várj csak egy percet – kiáltotta Ron egy hirtelen sugallattól vezérelve. – Ez az! Harry, te megkérdezhetnéd helyettem!

- Nem! Abszolút nem!

- De Harry, te beszélhetsz vele.

- Nem kérdezem meg Hermionét, hogy tetszel-e neki!

- Igazad van. Lehet, hogy Ginnyt kéne megkérnem rá.

- Ron, miért nem lehet az, hogy egyszerűen te beszélsz vele?

- Mert ő Hermione! – felelte Ron, mintha ezzel mindent megmagyarázna.

Harry meghatottság nélkül bámult rá.

- Ó, értsd meg, Harry. Az első év óta a legjobb barátok vagyunk. Annyi mindenen mentünk együtt keresztül. Nem akarom ezt tönkretenni. Azt el tudnám viselni, ha kiderül, hogy nem tetszem neki, de azt nem, ha elveszíteném a barátságát is.

- Ron, komolyan úgy gondolom, hogy ha egyfolytában csak szörnyen viselkedsz vele, több esélyed van arra, hogy elveszítsd a barátságát. Ha az embernek valaki fontos, azzal egyszerűen nem így viselkedik.

Ron visszafeküdt a párnájára, és szánalmasan sóhajtott.

- Igazad van. Azt hiszem, tényleg hülye voltam.

- Igen. Úgyhogy menj, és hozd helyre! Rontani már nem fogsz tudni a dolgokon.

- Ron nagyot sóhajtott, és felült. – Rendben, megteszem – mondta olyan arccal, mintha épp egy tucat dementorral készülne szembeszállni.

Harry bátorítóan rámosolygott a barátjára, és Ron kiment a szobából. Harry levette a ruháit, és lefeküdt. Teljesen ki volt merülve. Elkezdte kihúzni a dugót a Pitontól kapott fiolából, de abbahagyta. A Pitonnal való beszélgetés csodát tett a mentális állapotával, és úgy gondolta, nem lesz gondja az elalvással. Becsúsztatta a fiolát az éjjeliszekrénye fiókjába, hátha mégis szüksége lesz rá a jövőben. Aztán lefeküdt, lehunyta a szemét, és megpróbálta kiüríteni az elméjét. Pillanatokon belül elaludt.

---

Ron fel-alá járkált a klubhelyiségben. Ginny hosszas győzködés után felment szólni Hermionénak, hogy Ron találkozni szeretne vele. Ez tíz perccel ezelőtt történt, és azóta egyik lány sem jött le. Ron kezdte azt gondolni, hogy nem is fognak. Még sosem volt ennyire ideges. Harrynek is és Ginnynek is igaza volt. Borzasztóan viselkedett, és szégyellte magát amiatt, ahogy Hermionéval bánt. Nem hibáztatja, ha nem akar vele beszélni, és nem lepődött volna meg azon, ha máris sikerült volna tönkretennie a barátságukat. Összeszorult a gyomra. Természetesen nem táplált olyan reményeket, hogy a lány esetleg annál többet érez iránta. Miért is tenné? Soha nem adott rá okot.

Ron már csaknem feladta, és készült lefeküdni, amikor Hermione megjelent a lépcsőn. Látszott rajta, hogy sírt, és hirtelen bűntudatot érzett. Ő nem volt elég jó Hermionénak. Még feleannyira sem, mint megérdemelné. Ő valaki olyat érdemel, mint Anthony, aki okos és jóképű, és nem kiabál vele egyfolytában, és nem ríkatja meg. Ron tudta, hogy még Hermione barátságát sem érdemli meg, de elhatározta, hogy megpróbálja. Bevallja neki az igazat arról, hogy mit érez, és jól fogja viselni, amikor a lány megmondja, hogy közömbös neki. Aztán pedig talán minden olyan lesz, mint régen.

- Találkozni akartál velem? – kérdezte Hermione mereven.

Ron bólintott – Kereshetnénk valami kevésbé zsúfolt helyet?

Hermione enyhén ráncolta a szemöldökét, majd vállat volt. – Rendben. Elsétált a fiú mellett, és a portrélyukhoz ment.

Prefektusként Ronnak és Hermionénak sokkal több lehetősége volt éjszaka a kastélyban mászkálni. Kerestek egy termet a közelben, és bementek.

- Nos, miről akartál beszélni velem, amit nem lehetett a többi griffendéles előtt ordítva közölni? – kérdezte hidegen Hermione.

- Szerettem volna bocsánatot kérni amiatt, ahogy viselkedtem - válaszolt Ron.

- Értem. Szóval sértegetni tudsz mindenki előtt, de bocsánatot már nem akarsz kérni előttük. Ennyi?

- Nem! – mondta Ron kétségbeesetten – Hermione, kérlek, én csak nem akarom, hogy utálj.

- Akkor mért igyekszel annyira, hogy elérd?

- Rendben van, azért, mert hülye vagyok! Mert félek, hogy elveszítelek, és ez megőrjít. Hermione, te vagy az egyik legjobb barátom, és nem akarom, hogy ennek vége legyen.

Hermione hitetlenkedve meredt rá. - Ron, te tényleg bolond vagy. Én nem fogom feladni a barátságunkat.

- De igen – felelte Ron komolyan. – egy napon, amikor majd találsz valakit, aki tényleg fontos neked, és többé nem lesz időd a gyerekkori barátokra.

- Ron, ez nem fog megtörténni – tiltakozott Hermione.

- Természetesen meg fog – Ron hangja most nyugodt és tényszerű volt. Mély levegőt vett. – Te csodálatos vagy, Hermione. Okos vagy, és gyönyörű, és a szíved egy oroszláné. Sosem félsz kiállni senki ellen, vagy harcolni azért, ami helyes, még akkor is, ha nem vagy rákényszerítve. Te vagy a legjobb ember, akit ismerek, és bárki boldog lenne, ha a társa lennél.

Ron egyenesen Hermione szemébe nézett, és képtelen volt elszakítani tőle a tekintetét. Testének minden porcikája bizsergett. Hermione beleharapott az ajkába, és Ron úgy érezte, kihagy a szíve.

- Nos, és mi a helyzet veled? – Hermione hangja remegett, miközben beszélt. – Nem mintha te örökké velem akarnál lógni. Végtére is, elbűvölő humorérzéked van, és imádnivaló mosolyod. Veled mindenki jól érzi magát. És olyan hűséges vagy, kedves, és odaadó, amennyire egy ember csak lehet. Az egész világon nincs nálad jobb ember, és bárki boldog lenne, hogy a társad lehet. Egy napon majd találkozol valakivel, és neked nem lesz időd többé _rám_.

Ron tett egy lépést a lány felé.

- Hermione, esküszöm, hogy amíg csak élek, ez nem fordulhat elő.

- Biztos vagy benne? – Hermione hangja kihívó volt, de alig több suttogásnál.

- Igen. Mindig is biztos voltam.

Hermione tett egy lépést Ron felé.

- Nos, akkor azt hiszem, egymás nyakán maradunk – mondta, s fogva tartotta a fiú tekintetét.

- Igen, azt hiszem – mondta Ron. – Részedről ez rendben?

- Igen – mondta Hermione. Olyan közel volt, hogy Ron érezte az arcán a leheletét.

A fiú nagyot nyelt, és próbálta összeszedni a bátorságát, hogy megtegye a következő lépést, de Hermione megelőzte. Lábujjhegyre állt, és megcsókolta.

---

Harry arra riadt legmélyebb álmából, hogy Ron felette áll.

- Harry, ébredj fel! – sürgette Ron.

Harry feltápászkodott az ágyban.

- Ron, mi baj van? – kérdezte aggódva.

- Megtettem! Pont, ahogy tanácsoltad. Megmondtam neki!

Harrynek fogalma sem volt, hogy Ron miről beszél. – Micsoda? - kérdezte.

- Hermione. Megmondtam neki, hogy tetszik nekem.

- Tényleg?

- Igen. Vagyis, hát, nem pont ezt mondtam neki, de megértette.

- Ez nagyszerű, Ron – mondta Harry, és visszafeküdt, megkönnyebbülve, hogy nyilvánvalóan nincs semmi veszély.

- És szerintem menni fog. Tényleg úgy tűnik, hogy én is tetszem neki.

-Tényleg? Ez óriási – ásította Harry, és lehunyta a szemét.

- Még csókolóztunk is.

- Harry szeme felpattant. – Megcsókoltad Hermionét?

- Igen. Öö, vagyis azt hiszem, igazából ő csókolt meg engem. Először legalábbis. A többi meg kölcsönös volt.

Harry most már teljesen ébren volt. Az egy dolog, hogy azt mondta Ronnak, vallja be az érzéseit Hermionénak. Az meg egy teljesen másik, hogy elképzelje, amint a két legjobb barátja…

- Részedről ez rendben van, ugye, Harry? – kérdezte Ron.

- Igen. Persze. Persze, hogy rendben van. Ez csodálatos! Csak tényleg nagyon fáradt vagyok, ez minden. Múlt éjjel nem aludtam jól.

- Sajnálom, pajtás. Nem kellett volna felébresztenem téged.

- Minden oké, örülök, hogy megtetted. Ez szuper, hogy te és Hermione… Mondtam, hogy menni fog.

- Igen, köszönöm, Harry. Tényleg. Mindenesetre, most hagylak tovább aludni.

Ron elfordult, és Harry összehúzta a függönyt az ágya körül. Visszafeküdt a párnájára, és a plafonra meredt. Egy cseppet sem érezte magát álmosnak. Mélyet sóhajtott. _Ez nevetséges!_ - gondolta elkeseredetten. Szüksége van az alvásra. Persze, hogy nem fog ébren feküdni, Ronra és Hermionéra gondolva, vagy arra, hogy neki magának idén esélye sem lesz arra, hogy lányokra gondoljon, nemhogy meg is csókoljon egyet.

Harry megfordult, és belebokszolt a párnájába, hogy kényelmesebben elhelyezkedjen. Lehunyta a szemét, és a légzésre összpontosított. _Tudom, hogy képes vagyok rá_, gondolta, miközben arra koncentrált, hogy kiürítse az elméjét. Mélyet lélegzett, és végül sikerült ismét álomba merülnie.

Másnap reggel Harry későn ébredt, és sokkal jobban érezte magát. A többiek már nem voltak a hálóteremben, és Harry hálásan gondolt arra, hogy valószínűleg úgy döntöttek, hogy az alvásra nagyobb szüksége van, mint a reggelire. De ha siet, még időben odaér a nagyterembe, hogy egyen valamit.

Harry felöltözött, és lesietett. Néhány griffendéles még az asztalnál időzött, beleértve Ront és Hermionét is, akik osztálytársaiktól kicsit távolabb ültek. Harry habozott, mikor eszébe jutott, amit Ron mondott neki. Egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, hogy esetleg csak álmodta az egészet, de elég volt egy pillantást vetnie a barátaira, hogy elhessegesse ezt a gondolatot.

Olyan tekintettel néztek egymásra, hogy attól Harry egy kicsit kényelmetlenül érezte magát, és úgy sejtette, hogy akár az egész kastély összeomolhatna körülöttük, azt sem vennék észre. A többi griffendélesen látszott, hogy próbálják visszafojtani a nevetést - több-kevesebb sikerrel. Ginny elkapta Harry tekintetét, és integetett neki, hogy üljön oda.

- Hallottad az újságot? – kérdezte Ronra és Hermionéra nézve. – Vagy szeretnél találgatni?

- Valójában, Ron elmondta tegnap éjszaka – mondta Harry, és ennivalót lapátolt a tányérjára. – Szóval akkor ők tényleg, ööö...

- Hányingert keltőek? – javasolta Seamus. – Igen, mondhatni. Ron egyfolytában vigyorog, mint egy idióta, Hermione pedig _vihorászik_. – Seamus ez utóbbit láthatóan úgy tekintette, mint az őrület megdönthetetlen bizonyítékát.

- Talán így majd nem fognak annyit veszekedni – mondta Neville reménykedve.

- Nehéz megjósolni – felelte Dean. – Néha ilyenkor még többet veszekednek az emberek, bár jelen esetben nem hiszem, hogy ez lehetséges volna.

- Nos, legalább vicces nézni őket - mondta Ginny. – Tényleg nagyon odavannak egymásért.

Mindenki egyetértően bólintott, kivéve Harryt, aki csendben evett. Sem Ron, sem Hermione nem vette észre, és valahogy kényelmetlennek érezte a gondolatot, hogy odamenjen hozzájuk. De furcsa volt úgy ülni itt, hogy tudomást sem vesznek egymásról. A többi griffendéles elkezdett elszállingózni, Harry pedig lenyelte az utolsó falatot, és csatlakozott hozzájuk. Végül is tényleg el kell olvasnia azt a könyvet, amit Pitontól kapott, és persze később lesz még lehetősége beszélni Ronnal és Hermionéval.

Azonban reggeli után Ron és Hermione épp csak beugrottak a klubhelyiségbe, hogy felkapják a könyveiket, aztán átmentek a könyvtárba tanulni – bár amint eltűntek, Ginny vigyorogva megjegyezte, hogy ő ezt egy percig sem hiszi el.

Harry a tanulmányaiba temetkezett. Elolvasta Piton könyvét, befejezte a sötét varázslatok kivédése házi feladatát, és délre már csaknem kész volt a bájitaltan dolgozatával is. Azonban amikor lement ebédelni, Ron és Hermione nem voltak ott, és Harry úgy döntött, butaság lenne várni rájuk. Késő délután volt, mire visszaértek a klubhelyiségbe. Harry addigra már kifogyott a házi feladatokból, és éppen Piton könyvét olvasta újra, mikor bebújtak a portrélyukon.

- Szia, Harry. Mit olvasol? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Csak valamit Piton órájára – válaszolta Harry. Szeretett volna egyedül lenni velük, és mindent elmondani az utóbbi két Pitonnal töltött óráról, az új erőről, amit felfedezett, és a vele együtt járó félelmeiről. Szüksége volt Ron humorára és Hermione gyakorlatiasságára, hogy feldolgozza, ami történt. De Ron éppen átölelte Hermionét, és Harry úgy érezte, most nem alkalmas arra a helyzet, hogy megvitassák az ő problémáit. Inkább félretette a tankönyvet, és mindhárman csatlakoztak Ginnyhez és Deanhez egy parti robbantós snapszlira.

Az este kellemesen telt, de lefekvéskor arra terelődött a szó, amire láthatóan mindenki kíváncsi volt.

- Na, gyerünk, Ron, áruld el – mondta Dean, - milyen Hermionéval?

- Hogy érted? – kérdezte Ron ártatlanul – Ismered Hermionét.

- Nem olyan közelről, mint te, pajtás – kacsintott Dean.

Ron igen csúnya pillantást vetett felé. – Csak csókolóztunk – mondta.

- Úgy hallottam, abból, hogy egy lány hogyan csókolózik, sok mindenre lehet következtetni – felelte Dean.

- Már eddig is rengeteg dolgot tudtam Hermionéról. Nem okozott meglepetést – mondta Ron, miközben bemászott az ágyába.

- Na, gyerünk Ron – erősködött Dean. – Te nem olyan fajta vagy, aki csókolózik egy lánnyal, aztán tartja a száját, ugye?

Ron csak mosolygott. – Jó éjt – mondta, és összehúzta a függönyt az ágya körül.

- Biztos jó lesz – morogta Dean undorodva. Ő is behúzta a függönyt, és a többiek is lefeküdtek.

Lassan Harryt is elnyomta az álom, de ő Deannel ellentétben kifejezetten örült, hogy Ron nem egy hencegő típus.

---

A következő hét elég furcsán telt Harry számára. Bár ő, Ron és Hermione az eddigi napirendjük szerint éltek, valami érezhetően megváltozott a kapcsolatukban. Nem arról volt szó, hogy Ron és Hermione nyalták-falták volna egymást, mikor ő is ott volt. Nem tették. Csak csupa apróság: ahogy néha, mintegy véletlenül megérintették a másikat, vagy ahogy közelebb álltak egymáshoz, mint régebben. És amikor egymásra mosolyogtak, az olyan meghittnek tűnt, hogy Harry úgy érezte, nincs joga neki is ott lenni. Mindent egybevetve, Harry nagyon egyedül érezte magát. És ami a legrosszabb volt, úgy tűnt, hogy a barátai ezt észre sem veszik.

---

Szombat délután volt, és Ron Hermionét várta a számmisztika tanterem előtt, ahol a lány általában a szombatjait töltötte a csoportos feladatukon dolgozva. Mivel pont két hete kezdtek randevúzgatni, Ron kijelentette, hogy megvárja utána Hermionét. Kinyílt az ajtó, és a diákok elindultak kifelé. Anthony Goldstein barátságosan Ronra mosolygott, és Ronnak röpke féltékenysége ellenére is sikerült viszonozni a mosolyt. Végül Hermione is kijött, és úgy tűnt, egy kisebbfajta könyvtárat cipel.

- Hermione, mi ez az egész? – kérdezte Ron.

- Többnyire anyag a számmisztika-feladatunkhoz – felelte Hermione, miközben próbálta egyszerre megemelni a táskáját és a karjában tartott könyveket, úgy, hogy azok kiegyensúlyozzák egymást. – Sok mindent át kellett ma néznünk. A többi meg a veled és Harryvel való tanuláshoz van.

- Azt hittem, csak bűbájtant és mágiatörténetet fogunk tanulni – mondta Ron.

- Szeretek felkészülni.

Ron megrázta a fejét. Vannak dolgok, amik sosem változnak.

- Add ide, majd én hozom őket – mondta, és a Hermione karjában levő könyvkupac felé nyúlt.

- Nem kell, Ron – felelte Hermione. – Én is elbírom.

- Tudom. Csak nem akarom, hogy aki meglát minket a folyosón, azt mondja rám, hogy nem vagyok lovagias – mondta Ron, miközben elvette a könyveket. – Egyszerűen csak önző vagyok.

Hermione közelebb húzódott hozzá. – Nos, azt hiszem, egy kis önzőséget igazán megbocsáthatok – azzal könnyedén szájon csókolta Ront. – No menjünk. A könyvtárban találkozunk Harryvel.

Együtt sétáltak végig a folyosón. Nem vették észre Harryt, aki a másik irányból jött, és megtorpant pár méterrel mögöttük. Nézte őket, amint elsétálnak, majd amikor eltűntek, megfordult, és visszament a Griffendél-toronyba.

---

- Hol voltál? – kérdezte Ron, mikor az aznap esti vacsoránál leültek Harryvel szembe. – Úgy volt, hogy délután a könyvtárban tanulunk.

- Kiment a fejemből – mondta Harry. – Elnézést.

- Nem gond, pajtás, de kihagytad Hermione összefoglalóját az óriások 1930-as felkeléséről. Ideadnád a krumplit? – fordult Ron Hermione felé, és így szólt: - Esküszöm, nélküled tényleg nem élném túl Binns óráit.

- Természetesen túlélnéd, Ron. De tényleg, tudod a tárgyat. Nem is értem, miért akarod, hogy elmondjam.

- Azt hiszem, csak szeretem hallani, ahogy beszélsz – mondta Ron, és közelebb hajolt Hermionéhoz. – Te közel sem vagy olyan unalmas, mint Binns.

- Ha ez dicséret akart lenni, akkor elég szánalmas volt– mondta Hermione, és próbált sértődöttnek látszani.

Ron vigyorgott. – Nos, akkor azt hiszem, valami mást kell kitalálnom.

Hermione gőgösen megemelte az állát, de nem tudta visszatartani a nevetést.

- Igen, így van – mondta.

- Nos, nekem órám van Pitonnal, úgyhogy jobb, ha megyek – mondta Harry, és felállt az asztaltól.

- Oké. Később találkozunk, Harry – mondta Ron, de alig pillantott barátja felé.

Hermione oda sem nézve rámosolygott, Harry pedig magában füstölögve otthagyta az asztalt. Elvileg Ron és Hermione voltak a legjobb barátai, mégis úgy tűnt, az utóbbi időben már nem is néztek rá. Harry általában kényelmetlenül érezte magát a társaságukban, és persze nem tudott velük rendesen beszélgetni. Még túl korán volt ahhoz, hogy órára menjen, így sétált egyet a kastély körül, de a hangulata egyre csak romlott. Elege volt abból, hogy nincs szabadideje, elege volt a víziókból és a rémálmokból, amelyek miatt nem tudta magát kialudni éjszaka, elege volt az elvárásokból. És legfőképpen, elege volt abból, hogy senkivel nem tud ezekről beszélni.

Komolyan eszébe jutott, hogy levelet ír Remusnak. Biztos volt abban, hogy apja régi barátja együttérezne vele, de Remust biztos nagyon lefoglalták a Rend ügyei, és sokkal fontosabb dolgok miatt kellett aggódnia. Emellett, Harrynek nem igazán arra volt szüksége, hogy levelet írjon. Arra volt szüksége, hogy _beszéljen_ valakivel. Elege volt abból, hogy az összes gondolatát és érzelmét palackba zárva tárolja. Piton talán képes erre, de ő nem.

Mikor végül a pince felé indult, Harry tudta, hogy Piton elégedetlen lesz vele, de nem érdekelte. Ha Piton ki akarja dobni, hát legyen. Úgy tűnt, ezek az órák amúgy sem segítenek neki. Az utóbbi hetekben kicsit elcsendesedtek a halálfalók, így Harrynek nem kellett minden éjszaka víziókkal szembenéznie, de az a kevés, amit látott, épp olyan hátborzongató volt, mint az eddigiek.

Harry beszáguldott a bájitaltantanár szobájába, és leült a megszokott székére. Piton felpillantott a látszólag soha el nem fogyó osztályozásra váró dolgozatokból, és a szemöldökét ráncolta.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte türelmetlenül.

Harry a szemét forgatta. Ő talán nem tanult túl sok mindent az utóbbi pár hónapban, Piton viszont tökéletesre fejlesztette azt a képességét, hogy egy pillantással felmérje Harry hangulatát. _Bárcsak a barátaim ismernének ilyen jól!_ – gondolta elkeseredetten. Fennhangon azonban csak ennyit mondott: - Semmi baj, uram. Jól vagyok.

Piton letette a pennáját, és undorodva megrázta a fejét. – Potter, ugye nem kell, hogy emlékeztesselek arra, hogy az első lépés mind az okklumencia, mind a legilimencia elsajátításához az érzelmeken való uralkodás?

- Nem, uram.

- Akkor magyarázatot kérek, hogy miért vesztegeted az időmet.

Piton arckifejezése kemény volt, és tekintetéből az együttérzés szikráját sem lehetett kiolvasni. Harryben ismerős érzésként lángolt fel a harag, és felállt.

- Elnézést, hogy az idejét vesztegettem, professzor – mondta hevesen, és az ajtó felé fordult, azonban Piton hangja megállította.

- Ne is gondolj arra, hogy kisétálsz azon az ajtón, Potter – mondta Piton csendes, vészjósló hangon.

Harry visszanézett tanárára.

- Miért nem? Maga mondta, hogy csak az idejét vesztegetem. Biztos vagyok abban, hogy jobb dolga is van. Uram.

Piton felállt, megkerülte az asztalt, és szembefordult Harryvel.

- Ülj le.

Harry egy pillanatig Pitonra meredt, majd visszahuppant a székére, és egy denevérguanóval teli üvegre meredt az asztal szélén.

Piton összefonta a karját, és haragosan nézett Harryre.

- Potter, napok óta mogorva vagy, és máshol jár az eszed. Ebből elég! Mi a baj?

- Sem…

- Ne mondd, hogy semmi!

- Harry ismét felsóhajtott, és Pitonra nézett.

- Semmi olyan, amin segíthetne.

Piton ajka gúnyos mosolyra húzódott.

- Segíteni rajtad, Potter? Nem emlékszem, hogy bármi olyat mondtam volna, ami úgy hallatszott, hogy segíteni akarok rajtad. Egyszerűen csak szeretném kifejezésre juttatni, hogy nagyon tévedsz, ha azt hiszed, hogy azért jársz ide, hogy duzzogj. És mivel úgy döntöttél, hogy magaddal hozod a személyes problémáidat, most szépen mindent elmondasz róluk. Ez talán a jövőben rábír majd, hogy hátrahagyd őket.

Harry Pitonra meredt. Ezt nem gondolhatja komolyan! Harry nem fog Ronról és Hermionéról beszélni Pitonnak. Piton sosem értené meg. Mellesleg, az egész világon nem létezett senki, aki kevésbé lett volna képes az együttérzésre.

- Tényleg nincs jobb dolgod, mint Weasley és Granger romantikus enyelgése miatt agonizálni? – kérdezte egyszerűen Piton.

Harrynek meglepetésében tágra nyílt a szeme.

- Azt hiszed, nem vettem észre? – kérdezte Piton szokásos gúnyos mosolyával az arcán. – Nem igazán rejtik véka alá. Mennyi ideig hagyod még, hogy egy ilyen butaság elterelje a figyelmedet?

- Ez nem butaság – tiltakozott Harry. – Ők a legjobb barátaim, és úgy néznek rajtam keresztül, mintha ott sem lennék.

- És ez kinek a hibája?

- Micsoda?

- Potter, Mr Weasley és Granger kisasszony nem szántszándékkal nem vesznek rólad tudomást. Egyszerűen csak átmenetileg megzavarták őket a hormonjaik. Ez persze visszataszító, de aligha szokatlan ebben a korban. _Te_ vagy az, aki úgy döntött, hogy visszahúzódsz, és duzzogsz. Mi volt ma este? Talán ők nem mentek le veled vacsorázni? Komolyan, ha ennyire zavar a dolog, akkor mondd meg nekik, de vess véget annak, hogy úgy járkálsz ide-oda, önsajnálattól csöpögve, mint egy elhagyott kölyökkutya. Nem engedheted meg magadnak, hogy ennyire elhagyd magad, és elegem van abból, hogy ezzel kell törődnöm!

Harry kővé dermedve bámult Pitonra, és azon gondolkodott, hogy a férfi vajon törődött-e valakivel életében. Valószínűleg nem.

- Sajnálom, ha idegesítik a problémáim, professzor, de komolyan úgy gondolom, hogy a tanácsai nélkül is meg tudok velük birkózni.

- Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy te vagy az egyetlen ember a világon, akinek egy baráti kapcsolatát megzavarta egy románc? Vagy egyszerűen csak féltékeny vagy, amiért többé nem te vagy a világuk középpontja? – kínozta tovább Piton.

- Nem vagyok féltékeny! – csattant fel Harry.

- Természetesen az vagy. Féltékeny vagy amiatt, hogy ők olyan pimaszok, hogy boldogok merészelnek lenni, miközben te nyomorultul érzed magad, és más is kitölti az életüket, mint az irántad való aggódás.

Harry talpra ugrott. – Ez nem igaz!

- Valóban nem? – húzta el a száját Piton. – Akkor mi a baj?

Harry villámokat szórt a szemével Pitonra. Valójában a férfi túlságosan is közel járt az igazsághoz. Tényleg előfordult, hogy Harry féltékeny volt a barátaira. Hogy is ne lett volna? De ez az érzés több volt annál. Képtelen volt szavakba foglalni az érzéseit, és csalódottságában támadásra váltott.

- Mivel magának nincsenek barátai, professzor, kétlem, hogy megértené – mondta hidegen.

- Mit kellene megértenem, Potter? – kérdezte Piton hasonló hangnemben. – A magányt? Vagy hogy milyen érzés olyan terhet cipelni, amit senkivel nem lehet megosztani?

Harry teljesen elcsendesedve állt, és haragját valami furcsa félelem váltotta fel. Piton tudja, hogy mit érez. Sőt, mi több, _megérti._ Harry nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy miért, de ezt borzasztóan zavarónak érezte.

- Mi lesz, Potter? – kérdezte Piton. – Tovább dagonyázol az önsajnálatban, és hagyod, hogy az érzéseid irányítsanak, vagy felülkerekedsz rajtuk?

- Nem igazán van választásom, igaz, uram? – kérdezte Harry.

- Nem, ha úrrá akarsz lenni a víziókon, akkor nincs.

Harry csendesen bólintott. – Rendben. Kezdjük.

Későre járt, mire Harry visszatért a Griffendél-toronyba. Piton különösen brutális volt aznap este, és Harry úgy érezte, szétrobban a feje, de nem teljesített rosszul. Határozottan kezdett belejönni az okklumenciába. Sajnos a legilimencia gyakorlás során még mindig képtelen volt kiszabadulni Piton emlékeiből. Megkönnyebbült, hogy rossz lelkiállapota ellenére sem teljesített rosszabbul, mint máskor, és más körülmények között elégedett is lett volna. Ma este azonban nem bírt szabadulni a Pitonnal való beszélgetés emlékétől.

„_Magány, és olyan teher, amit senkivel nem lehet megosztani."_ Ez tökéletesen szavakba foglalta zaklatott érzelmeit. Hogy lehet, hogy Piton ilyen pontosan be tudta azonosítani az érzéseit, annak ellenére, hogy ő maga képtelen volt rá? És hogy lehet, hogy mások meg sem próbálták?

Ez nem volt tisztességes. Az egyetlen, aki láthatóan megértette, hogy min megy keresztül, ugyanaz az ember volt, akivel legkevésbé szeretett volna beszélni erről. Piton épp olyan hideg és megközelíthetetlen volt, mint valaha. Miért nem olyasvalaki, aki nem próbálja meg minden lehetséges alkalommal megkeseríteni az életét?

Harry elhessegette a gondolatait. Már megint sajnálni kezdte magát, és Pitonnak igaza volt. Az egy cseppet sem segít.

Amikor Harry visszaért a klubhelyiségbe, Ron és Hermione még fent voltak. Mostanában gyakran órákig fennmaradtak beszélgetni. Harry tudomást sem véve róluk a lépcső felé indult. Meglepődött, amikor meghallotta Ron hangját.

- Hé, Harry, minden oké?

Harry megfordult, hogy egy szóval lerázza magáról a kérdést, és utána lefeküdjön, de hirtelen felrémlettek előtte Piton szavai. _„Te vagy az, aki úgy döntött, hogy visszahúzódsz, és duzzogsz." _Pitonnak igaza volt. Ők nem akarták megbántani.

- Valami baj van? – kérdezte Hermione is.

Harry odament, és leült a barátai mellé.

- Igen – mondta. – Teljesen idiótaként viselkedtem, és sajnálom.

- Micsoda? – kérdezte Hermione. – Nem viselkedtél idiótaként!

- De igen, csak ti nem vettétek észre – felelte Harry. – Nehéz volt hozzászokni, hogy együtt vagytok. Nem mintha nem örülnék neki, mert örülök! Csak azt hiszem, kicsit kihagyva érzem magam.

- Ó, Harry! Nem akartuk, hogy így érezz! – mondta Hermione. – Azt hiszem, tényleg előfordult, hogy nem foglalkoztunk veled, de azt hittük, nem is akarod.

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Nyár óta mintha mérföldekre jártál volna – válaszolt Ron. – Alig beszélsz velünk. Semmit nem mondasz el nekünk. Olyan, mintha lenne egy saját világod, ahová senkit nem engedsz be.

- Tudom, hogy nem akarod, hogy aggódjunk miattad – mondta Hermione. – de barátok vagyunk, Harry. Bármi is bánt, nem tarthatod örökké magadban.

- És ha nem törődünk veled, csak szólj, hogy hülyék vagyunk – tette hozzá Ron. – Mindenki más is ezt teszi.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Rendben, úgy lesz – mondta. – És most beszélnem kell veletek.

Mindent elmondott nekik az óráiról, beleértve azt az estét, mikor megtámadta Pitont, és azt a tényt is, hogy láthatóan semmi előrehaladást nem ért el saját elméjének uralásában. Ron és Hermione csendben hallgatták.

- Egyszerűen félek, hogy sosem leszek képes megtanulni, hogy csináljam – fejezte be.

- Dehogynem, Harry! – mondta Hermione, mintha szóba sem jöhetne, hogy Harry nem jár sikerrel. A legilimencia igen nehéz varázslat, és még csak egy rövid ideje tanulod. Adj magadnak időt.

- Emellett – mondta Ron – Piton nem vesztegetné rád az idejét, ha tényleg reménytelen eset volnál.

- Igazad van, tényleg nem – egyezett bele Harry.

- Csak hozd ki magadból a legtöbbet, és minden rendben lesz – mondta Hermione.

Harry elmosolyodott Hermione fontoskodó bátorításán. Annyival jobban érezte magát most, hogy meg tudta beszélni a gondjait a barátaival. Olyan volt, mintha egy hatalmas terhet vettek volna le a válláról, és mikor lefeküdt, boldogabb volt, mint az utóbbi hetekben bármikor. Ahogy elhelyezkedett a takaró alatt, újra eszébe jutottak Piton szavai. _„Magány, és olyan teher, amit senkivel nem lehet megosztani."_ Nem volt annál rosszabb, és Harry megesküdött magának, hogy többet nem esik ebbe a csapdába. Nincs egyedül. Jó barátai vannak, akik segítenek elviselni a terhet.

Harry elégedetten lehunyta a szemét, majd ismét kinyitotta. Átcikázott az agyán egy gondolat. Mit tett Piton, hogy enyhítse a magányát, és könnyítsen a terhein? Harry el sem tudta képzelni, hogy a férfi valakivel megosztaná a kétségeit és félelmeit. Még Dumbledore-ral sem. De Harry tudta, hogy voltak. Néha csaknem érezte őket, és ma este Piton túlságosan is jól tudta, hogy mi bántja.

Harry elhessegette ezeket a gondolatokat. Piton gondja nem az ő dolga volt. Épp elég saját problémája volt, ami miatt aggódhatott. Még egyszer lehunyta a szemét, és ellazult. Hamarosan békés álomba szenderült.

---

Egy hónap telt el azóta a csaknem rosszul végződött eset óta, hogy Harry először behatolt Piton elméjébe. Szerencsére a baleset többé nem ismétlődött meg. De Harry hamarosan észrevette, hogy a legilimenciát jóval nehezebb megtanulni, mint az okklumenciát.

- Potter, beügyetlenkedni valakinek az emlékei közé az egy dolog – mondta neki Piton türelmetlenül. - Képesnek lenni irányítani ezt a kapcsolatot, az meg egy másik. Tökéletes összpontosításra és tökéletes önuralomra van szükséged.

Ezt könnyebb volt mondani, mint megtenni. Miután Harry végre rászánta magát, elég egyszerűen megtanulta az okklumencia alapjait. A legilimencia elsajátítása azonban lassan és nehezen ment neki. Harrynek nem volt többé gondja azzal, hogy bejusson Piton elméjébe, ott azonban szédítő iramban gabalyodott bele az emlékekbe, és képtelen volt kiszakadni belőlük. És ami a legrosszabb volt, Harry jóval többet megtudott a bájitaltantanárról, mint valaha is szeretett volna, és ez elég nyugtalanító volt. Piton persze éppolyan kevéssé örült ennek a rájuk erőltetett közelségnek, mint Harry.

- Potter, ez szánalmas volt! – panaszkodott Piton. – Te hozod létre a bűbájt. Hogy lehet, hogy ennyire képtelen vagy kézben tartani?

Miután tanára ismét teketória nélkül kitaszította a gondolataiból, Harry a plafont bámulva feküdt a földön, és felsóhajtott az ismerős bírálat hallatán.

- Professzor, gondolt már arra, hogy beszerezzen egy szőnyeget a szobájába? – terelte el a szót legutóbbi sikertelen próbálkozásáról. Egy pillanatnyi csend támadt, miközben Piton szemügyre vette a fiút.

- Bájitalokat keverek, Mr Potter. Egy szőnyeg a legkevésbé sem lenne praktikus.

- Akkor legalább az óráinkra idevarázsolhatna egyet – ajánlotta Harry, miközben keresztbetett kézzel hevert a földön, és meg sem próbált felállni. – Jól jönne, elnézve, hogy milyen gyakran végzem a földön fekve. A többiek már kezdenek kérdezősködni, hogy miért vagyok állandóan tele kék foltokkal.

- Mondd meg nekik, hogy veszélyes dolgokat csinálsz a bájitaltan különórákon. Egész éjjel ott akarsz feküdni?

- Nem tudom, uram. Megint ki fog ütni?

- Ez, Mr Potter, csakis magán múlik – válaszolta Piton ravaszul, és kinyújtotta a kezét.

Harry elfogadta tanára kezét, és hagyta, hogy Piton talpra állítsa.

- Potter, mi a baj? – kérdezte Piton fáradtan. – Annyira elbűvölőek az emlékeim, hogy egyszerűen nem tudsz tőlük elszakadni? Azt hittem volna, mostanra már megfakult a dolog újdonsága.

- Nem tudom, mi a baj – mondta Harry elkeseredetten. – Egyszerűen csak nem tudom, hogy törjek ki.

Piton felsóhajtott, és kezét a szeme elé emelte. – Rendben – mondta. – Próbáljuk meg még egyszer, rendben?

Ismét szembeálltak egymással. Harry mély levegőt vett, és felemelte a pálcáját. – _Legilimens!_

_Az erdő közepén, egy kis tisztáson térdelt. Éjszaka volt, és az egyik oldalon tűz lobogott, hosszú árnyékot vetve az előtte heverő tájra. Fekete köpenyt és ezüstszínű maszkot viselő alakok vették körül. Halálfalók. És közvetlenül előtte Voldemort állt. _

_Ennek ellenére nem érzett félelmet, csak izgatott várakozást. _

_- Perselus – szólította meg Voldemort. – Elérkezett az idő, hogy elfoglald a helyed hűséges követőim között. Készen állsz?_

_- Készen állok._

_Kinyújtotta csupasz bal karját, és Voldemort felemelte a pálcáját._

_Harry csak nehezen tudta elválasztani saját érzéseit az emlékbeli Pitonétól. Elszörnyedés és félelem, beletörődés és elfogadás kavargott egyszerre az elméjében. Aztán Voldemort Piton alkarjának sápadt, tiszta bőréhez érintette __pálcájának hegyét__, és minden gondolat semmivé vált a perzselő fájdalomban, mely rosszabb volt, mint bármi, ami Harry valaha átélt. És nem csupán fizikai fájdalom volt. Úgy tűnt, a kínzás az elméjét is eléri, s lelkét láthatatlan láncok ejtik foglyul. Hibát követett el. Nem akarta, hogy ez történjen vele, de nem tudta megállítani. Képtelen volt sikítani, vagy akár lélegezni. Harry egy pillanatig biztos volt benne, hogy haldoklik, és vágyott az üdvözítő felszabadulásra. Jobb lenne, mint ez, jobb lenne, mint a szolgaság. _

_- Megtörtént – mondta Voldemort hideg, kemény hangon, mely úgy hangzott, mint amikor egy vasajtó becsapódik._

---

- Potter! Potter, ébredj fel!

Mikor Harry kinyitotta a szemét, ismét hanyatt feküdt. Piton mellette térdelt, és megrendültebbnek tűnt, mint amilyennek Harry valaha látta. Harry előtt újból felrémlett a tisztás képe. Egy elfojtott kiáltást hallatott, és arrébb gördülve feltérdelt, bal alkarját markolva. Újabb hang szakadt ki belőle, félig nyögés, félig zokogás, és valószínűleg ismét összeesett volna, ha Piton el nem kapja hátulról a vállát.

Harry öklendezni kezdett.

Mikor befejezte, lehunyta a szemét, és Pitonnak dőlt, túlságosan kábultan ahhoz, hogy érdekelje, mit gondol róla a tanár.

- Potter, mi a baj veled?! – kérdezte Piton követelő hangnemben. – Miért viselted ezt el?

- Nem tudtam, hogyan állíthatnám meg – mondta Harry tompa hangon. – És tudom, hogy képesnek kellett volna lennem rá, és hogy egy rakás szerencsétlenség vagyok, szóval nem kell, hogy az orrom alá dörgölje, rendben?

Hosszú szünet következett, majd Piton így szólt: - Nem kellett volna ezt tennem veled. Azt hittem, ha elég rossz emléket választok, vissza fogsz húzódni.

Harry felnézett Pitonra. Ez egy bocsánatkérés volt? Aztán megértette a férfi szavait.

- Maga dönthet arról, hogy mit látok?

- Természetesen, Potter. Ennek érdekében alkalmazzuk az okklumenciát, ha még emlékszel. Bizonyos emlékek helyett mások felé vezetlek.

Harry szórakozottan bólintott.

- Most pedig szedd össze magad. Ez valójában nem történt meg. Csak egy emlék volt.

Harry felnézett, és tekintete összekapcsolódott a tanáréval. – Magával megtörtént – suttogta. Ezúttal Piton volt az, aki elkapta a tekintetét.

- Régen volt.

- Mennyi idős volt? – A kérdés már elhangzott, mire Harryben tudatosodott, hogy egyáltalán fel akarja tenni. Piton csak egy pillanatot habozott, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

- Tizenhét.

Harry leküzdötte az újra rátörő hányingert.

- Professzor, van még abból a bájitalból, amit a múltkor adott? Azt hiszem, most igazán hasznát venném.

Piton bólintott, csendben felállt, és eltűnt. Harry mélyet lélegzett, hogy megnyugodjon. Lázasnak érezte magát, és túlságosan kimerült volt ahhoz, hogy felkeljen a földről. Egyetlen gondolat töltötte be az elméjét. _Tizenhét. Csak egy évvel volt idősebb, mint én._

Piton visszajött, és szó nélkül átnyújtott Harrynek egy csészét. Harry elvette, megitta, és az üres csészét visszaadta a tanárának, anélkül, hogy ránézett volna. Lehunyta a szemét, és várta, hogy hatni kezdjen a bájital. Hallotta, amint Piton leül egy székre vele szemben, és elmotyog egy eltüntető-bűbájt, bizonyára, hogy feltakarítsa a padlót Harry után. Meglepő módon a kettejük közötti csend egy cseppet sem volt kínos.

- Professzor, mi lesz, ha nem tudom megtanulni? – kérdezte Harry.

- Ön varázsló, Mr Potter, meg tudja tanulni. Egyszerűen egyes embereknek több nehézséget okoz, mint másoknak.

- Hogy lehet biztos benne?

- Ismerem az elméjét. Tudom, mire képes. Nincs olyan ok, ami miatt képtelen lenne elsajátítani.

Harry azt kívánta, bárcsak ő is ennyire bízna benne. De ha az imént látott emlékből nem tudott kiszakadni, akkor mi kellene ahhoz, hogy képes legyen rá?

- Professzor, miért…? – Harry félbeszakította a kérdést. Rádöbbent, hogy amit kérdezni akar, az elég illetlen. De Piton nem hagyta annyiban.

- Mit miért, Mr Potter? Miért lettem halálfaló?

Harry felnézett. – Miért lett kém?

- Mert úgy tűnt, ez a helyes döntés.

- Ennyi?

- Mi kell még? Te miért teszed azokat a dolgokat, amiket teszel? Miért választod a nehezebbik utat, mikor mehetnél a könnyebbiken is?

- Nekem nem igazán volt választásom – felelte Harry csendesen.

- Mindig van választás, Potter, csak nem mindig kellemes. Most azt hiszem, ideje lefeküdnöd.

- Igen, uram – mondta Harry, miközben felállt. – Jó éjt, professzor.

---

Néhány nappal később vacsora után McGalagony lépett be a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe.

- Kérem, mindenki figyeljen rám. Aki a karácsonyi szünetet az iskolában szeretné tölteni, kérem, emelje fel a kezét.

Több diák, köztük Harry is feltette a kezét.

- Idén nem, pajtás – mondta Ron, miközben lerángatta Harry karját. – Idén az Odúban fogod élvezni a hagyományos Weasley-féle karácsonyt! Anya már megbeszélte Dumbledore-ral.

- Tényleg? – kérdezte Harry. – Miért nem szóltál?

- Nos, biztosak akartunk lenni, hogy minden rendben lesz, mielőtt bármit mondunk – felelte Ron. – Van kedved jönni, ugye?

- Ne légy lökött, Ron – vigyorgott Harry. – Persze, hogy van kedvem jönni! Alig várom!

- Nagyszerű! Hermione is ott lesz, és még Charlie is hazajön Romániából! Nem lesz semmi extra, de mindig nagyon jól érezzük magunkat.

- Remekül hangzik! - mondta Harry. Teljesen megmámorosodott attól a gondolattól, hogy a Weasley családdal tölti a karácsonyt.

---

- Hogy mit csinálsz?! – Piton láthatóan meg volt döbbenve.

- Elmegyek Ronékhoz karácsonyra – ismételte Harry teljesen elképedve Piton reakciójától.

- Két hétre? – Piton hanghordozása nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy őrültségnek tartja az ötletet.

- Karácsony lesz! Nincs jogom egy kis vakációhoz?

- Ha az fontosabb neked, mint az épelméjűséged!

- Azt hiszem, az épelméjűségemnek jobbat tesz, ha egy időre elszabadulok az iskolából. És amúgy is, örülnie kellene, hogy egy időre megszabadul tőlem.

- Igen, Potter. Annyival kényelmesebb a tanévben vesztegetni rád az estéimet, amikor még óráim is vannak. Komolyan! Miért törődöm egyáltalán veled? De persze, tégy úgy, ahogy szeretnél! Mint mindig. Van bármi értelme emlékeztetni téged, hogy gyakorolj, amíg távol vagy, vagy számos tennivalód közepette úgysem tudsz majd időt szakítani rá?

- Gyakorolni fogok. Ígérem.

- Meglátjuk, amikor visszajössz.

Harry magában fortyogva hagyta el Piton irodáját. Csak mert Pitonnak nem volt magánélete, azt hiszi, hogy senki másnak sincs! Harry megérdemelte ezt a szünidőt. Szüksége volt rá. És semmi oka nem volt arra, hogy emiatt bűntudata legyen.

* * *


	5. Karácsony a Weasley családnál

A javításokért ismét köszönet Zizikének és Theatressnek!

* * *

**5. fejezet: Karácsony a Weasley családnál**

Végre elérkezett az idő, hogy hazautazzanak a karácsonyi szünetre. Mindenki nagyon emelkedett hangulatban volt, és még Harrynek is sikerült elfeledkezni a félelmeiről, miközben Ronnal és Hermionéval London felé zötykölődtek, ahol Mr és Mrs Weasley várt rájuk a vasútállomáson. Mrs Weasley sorban megölelte mindegyiküket, majd a három jó barát bezsúfolódott a Mr Weasley által kölcsönkért minisztériumi autóba, és elindultak Widra St. Capdel felé.

Már besötétedett, mire megérkeztek az Odúba. A kertben Fred és George éppen látványosabb találmányaikból tartottak bemutatót Charlie-nak, aki aznap reggel érkezett Romániából. Bátyjukat láthatóan elbűvölte az ikrek vállalkozáshoz való tehetsége és a sikerességük.

- És gondolj csak bele, anya nem akarta, hogy varázsviccboltot nyissunk – mondta Fred ártatlan hangon, amint biztos volt benne, hogy anyjuk hallótávolságon belülre került.

- Amíg tisztességesen megéltek belőle… - szipákolt egyet Mrs Weasley. – De jó lenne, ha néha itthon is lennétek, nem csak beesnétek mindenféle furcsa órákban. Esküszöm, voltaképpen abban a boltban éltek.

- Anya, tudod, hogy ezt már megbeszéltük – mondta George. – Frednek és nekem folytonosan a verseny élmezőnyében kell lennünk, és csak zárás után van időnk új termékeket kifejleszteni.

- Nos, igen, azt hiszem, jobb lesz, ha mindenki a maga dolgával törődik. Ez a ti üzletetek.

- Igen, és az üzlet nagyon beindult – mondta Fred. – A szünidőre felvettünk egy srácot, de még így is alig tudunk lépést tartani a kereslettel.

- Gondoljátok, hogy elkel majd nyáron a segítség? – kérdezte Ron. – Nem lenne rossz valami pénzkereseti lehetőség.

- És mondd, mire kell neked a pénz, kisöcsénk? – kérdezte Fred.

- Csak nem még több Chudley Csúzlik relikviára? – kérdezte George.

- Tudom már, fel akar szerelkezni a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat összes termékével, és azt hiszi, ha nekünk dolgozik, kedvezményt kap majd – folytatta Fred.

- Nem, tudja, hogy nem lennénk ilyen nagylelkűek – mondta George. – De tudod, azt hiszem, hogy valami új szenvedélye lehet.

- Nem! – kiáltotta Fred színlelt meglepetéssel. – A kviddicset biztos semmi nem szárnyalhatja túl!

- De igen! – ragaszkodott hozzá Fred. – Megbízható forrásból értesültem, hogy kicsi Roncimoncinkat megigézte a szebbik nem.

- Micsoda, a mi kisöcsénket? – kérdezte Fred. – Ó, olyan gyorsan felnőnek…

- Befognátok végre?! – kiáltott fel Ron elvörösödve.

- Ó, azt hiszem, érzékeny pontra tapintottunk – ujjongott George.

- Hermione, ez igaz? – kérdezte Fred. – Azt hallottuk, neked valójában tetszik ez a szegény, szánalmas hímnemű teremtmény.

- Pedig te mindig olyan okos nőnek tűntél – tette hozzá Fred.

- Hagyjátok békén! – mondta Ron mérgesen. – Az egy dolog, hogy velem szemétkedni akartok, de Hermionéval nem bánhattok így!

- Ron! – kiáltott fel Hermione bosszúsan.

- Mi van? Éppen megvédelek!

Fredből és George-ból kitört a nevetés.

- Nahát, Ron, te tényleg rossz idegállapotban vagy! – Fred láthatóan jól szórakozott.

- Figyelj, pajtás – mondta George, miközben átkarolta Ront. – Ez a helyzet, rendben? Hermione jó ideje olyan nekünk, mintha családtag lenne, ha esetleg nem vetted volna észre.

- Nem is szólva arról, hogy potenciális sógornőjelöltünk – tette hozzá Fred egy kacsintással.

- És határozottan bántónak érezzük azt a felvetést, hogy nem kellene így bánnunk vele – mondta George.

- Végtére is csak egy tökfilkó nem venné észre, hogy viccelünk – mondta Fred csípősen.

- Továbbá… - kezdte George.

- Továbbá – szakította félbe Hermione -, míg a lovagiasság kedves dolog a maga régies módján, a legmesszemenőbbekig el tudom látni ennek a kettőnek a baját, ha túlságosan arcátlanná válnának, tehát szükségtelen, hogy megvédj.

Ron eléggé lehangolódott, de az ikrek elragadtatottan vigyorogtak.

- Na látod – mondta Fred Ronnak. – Hermione nem sértődött meg. Most pedig mi lenne, ha bemennénk, és utánanéznénk, hogy anya mikor lesz kész a vacsorával?

- És Fred, eszembe jutott néhány remek történet, amit várakozás közben elmesélhetnénk – javasolta George.

- Kitűnő ötlet, George! – értett egyet Fred. – Nem is szólva arról, hogy van néhány elbűvölő családi fotó, amit Hermionénak mindenképp látnia kell, mielőtt komoly terveket szövögetne.

Ron elsápadt. – Ugye nem?

- Ron – mondta George megsebzett hangon. – Hogy kérdezhetsz ilyet? Dehogynem.

- Jöjj velünk, Hermione drágám – mondta Fred, és felajánlotta karját Hermionénak.

- Elmesélünk neked mindent a kisöcsénkről – mondta George, és belekarolt a másik oldalról.

Hermione játékos pillantást vetett Ronra. – Miért ne?

Azzal kart karba öltve elindultak a ház felé, s az ikrek már el is kezdték a történeteket Ron félresikerült gyerekkoráról.

- Az iskolában kellett volna maradnom – mondta Ron elkeseredetten. – Mi jutott eszembe?

Semmi baj, Ron – mondta Harry együtt érzően. – Gyerünk, menjünk be, és nézzük meg, mit csinálnak a többiek.

---

A következő napok aktívan teltek. Harry, Hermione, Ron és Ginny segítettek Mr Weasleynek feldíszíteni a karácsonyfát. Harry izgatott volt, hiszen még sosem volt igazi karácsonya. Mr Weasleyt elbűvölte a lelkesedése, és elmesélte neki mindegyik karácsonyfadísz históriáját, valamint történeteket az elmúlt karácsonyokról. Még azt is megmutatta Harrynek, hogyan varázsoljon vibráló kis fényeket a faágakra. Az összhatás elbűvölő volt, sokkal szebb, mint az a műanyag karácsonyfa, melyet Dursleyék cibáltak elő minden évben a pincéből. Aztán elkezdték a házat feldíszíteni. Koszorúkat lógattak az ablakokra, és fagyöngyöt az ajtók felé, amitől Ron elvörösödött.

Mrs Weasley takarított, és végeláthatatlanul sütötte a pitéket és főzte a pudingot a számos rokonnak és barátnak. Charlie előzékenyen felajánlotta, hogy leviszi a süteményeket a faluba, hogy postára adja őket. Ettől Harry megkönnyebbült, mert biztos volt benne, hogy Errol nem élné túl, ha ezt a rengeteg csomagot neki kellene kézbesíteni.

Az ikrek nem sokat voltak otthon, lefoglalta őket a karácsonyi csúcsforgalom a boltban. De ha otthon voltak, akkor általában valami eldugott sarokban lehetett rájuk bukkanni, ahol összeesküvőkként, halkan beszélgettek, körülöttük a családi fotóalbumokkal. Nem árulták el, mit csinálnak, de Harry gyanította, hogy olyasmit, amivel zavarba akarják hozni Ront.

Karácsony este megérkezett Bill Fleur Delacourral.

- 'Ello – üdvözölt mindenkit Fleur. – Ron, 'Arry. Milyen jó újha látni titeket! – Harry észrevette, hogy Ronon szikrája sem látszik annak a rajongásnak, amelyet két éve érzett a lány iránt. Ez Hermionénak is feltűnhetett, mert melegen üdvözölte Fleurt.

- Nem hiszem, hogy Percy eljön – súgta Harry Ronnak.

- Én sem – felelte Ron ugyanolyan halkan. – Még mindig nem beszélnek anyával és apával. Szerintem túlságosan büszke ahhoz, hogy beismerje, tévedett, amikor a mellé az idióta Caramel mellé állt. Anya próbál úgy tenni, mint aki nem törődik vele, de én tudom, hogy igen, főleg karácsonykor, mikor mindenki más itt van. Idén legalább Percy nem küldte vissza a pulóverét, ez is valami.

- Kész a vacsora – kiabált Mrs Weasley a konyhából.

Mindannyian a konyhába özönlöttek, ami úgy tűnt, kicsit ki lett tágítva, hogy mindenki elférjen, és leültek, hogy elfogyasszák Mrs Weasley nagyszerű főztjét. A vacsora végére Harry teljesen tele lett. Segített leszedni az asztalt, majd kisurrant a kertbe. Hideg és tiszta éjszaka volt. Harry lesöpörte a havat egy padról, leült, és felnézett a felette szikrázó csillagokra. Hallgatta a házból kiszűrődő hangokat és nevetést, és nem emlékezett, hogy mikor érezte magát utoljára ennyire elégedettnek.

- Minden rendben?

Harry megijedt. Nem hallotta Ginnyt közeledni.

- Igen. Csak melegem volt, és gondoltam, kijövök egy kicsit.

Ginny leült mellé.

- Én is szeretek itt üldögélni. Olyan békés. Az ember elfelejti minden gondját.

- Igen – bólintott Harry. – Szóval, van valami ötleted, hogy Fred és George mire készülnek azokkal a régi fényképekkel?

- Nem, de bármi is az, zavarba akarják vele hozni Ront. Eléggé megkeserítik az életét mostanában.

- Igen, de szerintem Hermione élvezi.

Ginny felnevetett. – Így van. Azt mondja, Ron megérdemli, amiért olyan túl védelmező.

- Most megkapta, az igaz – mosolygott Harry.

- Rendben vagy velük?

- Persze. Szerintem nagyon jók együtt.

- Csak azért kérdezem, mert egy ideig elég búskomornak tűntél mellettük.

- Nos, kellett egy kis idő, hogy hozzászokjak, de már minden rendben. Apropó, te kivel találkozgatsz mostanában?

- Pillanatnyilag szünetet tartok – mondta Ginny. – A kviddics meg az RBF-ek mellett most nincs időm még fiúkra is.

Harry bólintott. Ezt meg tudta érteni.

- Nos, mi a helyzet veled? – kérdezte Ginny. – Tetszik valaki, Harry?

Harry nevetett. – Nekem? Arra sincs esélyem, hogy gondoljak rá. Mellesleg, minden szabadidőmet Pitonnal töltöm.

Ginny grimaszolt egyet. – És egyébként az hogy megy?

- Néha úgy érzem, hogy haladok vele valamicskét. Máskor meg biztos vagyok benne, hogy sosem fog sikerülni.

- És Piton milyen? Borzasztó lehet egyfolytában vele tanulni.

- Nem olyan rossz – felelte gyorsan Harry, mivel nem akarta, hogy Ginny sajnálja. Egy pillanattal később rájött, hogy ez tényleg így volt.

- Elsőre az volt – mondta Harry, most már lassabban. Igazából sosem gondolkodott azon, hogy milyenek a Pitonnal való órái. – De azt hiszem, valahogy megszoktuk egymást. Bizonyos értelemben…

Harry elhallgatott, mert nem volt biztos abban, hogy be kellene fejeznie ezt a gondolatot, de Ginny unszolta.

- Bizonyos értelemben micsoda?

- Néha könnyebb vele lenni, mint bárki mással.

Ginny meglepetten nézett Harryre. – Miért? – kérdezte láthatóan megdöbbenve.

- Mert nem kell úgy tennem, mint aki jól érzi magát, amikor valójában nem. Nem kell semmit megmagyaráznom. Van néhány dolog, amiről egyszerűen nem tudok beszélni, Ginny. Ez most még túl nehéz, és minél inkább aggódik értem mindenki, annál nehezebb lesz. Piton nem sajnál, vagy aggódik értem.

Ginny elgondolkodva bólintott. – Azt hiszem, értem. Csak ne feledkezz meg róla, Harry, hogy rengeteg barátod van, és mindannyian itt vagyunk, ha szükséged van ránk.

Harry elmosolyodott. – Tudom, és hidd el, nagyon hálás vagyok érte. Nem tudom, mit csinálnék nélkületek. És nagyra értékelem, hogy a szüleid meghívtak karácsonyra.

- Harry, tudod, hogy te a családhoz tartozol. Már előbb is meghívtunk volna, ha tehetjük. Idén anya a sarkára állt Dumbledore-ral szemben, és ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy elgyere. Azt mondta, hogy kegyetlenség egyedül hagyni téged az iskolában.

Harry megint felnevetett. – Azt hiszem, a kegyetlenség kicsit erős kifejezés.

- Nos, anya néha egy kissé drámai tud lenni – nevetett Ginny is. – De tudod, igaza van. Karácsonykor senkinek nem lenne szabad egyedül lennie.

Harry hirtelen Ginnyre pillantott. Tudta, hogy a lány rá gondolt, de a szavai más képeket idéztek fel benne.

- Gyerünk – mondta. – Menjünk be.

Mindenkit a nappaliban találtak, ahol Fred és George éppen valami nagyon vicces történetet meséltek. Mrs Weasley csak úgy sugárzott, láthatóan el volt ragadtatva, hogy a gyerekei közül ennyien ismét otthon voltak.

Ginny épp csatlakozni akart a társasághoz, de megtorpant, mikor látta, hogy Harry a lépcső felé tart.

- Harry, hová mész?

- Egy perc, és itt vagyok – felelte a fiú, és felsietett a lépcsőn.

Ron szobájába érve Harry addig kutatott a bőröndjében, amíg talált pergament és pennát, majd leült. Aztán megtorpant. Nem tudta, hogy mit is írjon. Valójában elképzelni sem tudta, miért érzi olyan fontosnak, hogy megtegye, kivéve, hogy Ginnynek igaza volt. Senki nem érdemli meg, hogy karácsonykor egyedül legyen. Túlságosan is jól tudta, milyen érzés; emlékezett minden egyes karácsony reggelre, amikor ott ült elfeledve, miközben Dudley a hegyekben álló ajándékait bontogatta. De más karácsonyokra is emlékezett, egy olyan otthonban, ahol még a karácsonyi díszek is hiányoztak, ahol nem volt semmi szeretet vagy öröm. Harry mély levegőt vett. Valószínűleg meg fogja bánni, de pillanatnyilag nem törődött vele. Írni kezdett.

_Kedves Professzor!_

_Csak tudatni akartam önnel, hogy megérkeztem Weasleyékhez. Átvettem a gyakorlatokat, amiket tanított, de ez nem ugyanaz, mint amikor tényleg van valaki, akivel gyakorolni lehet. De azért azt hiszem, rendben lesz. Találkozunk a következő félévben._

_Harry Potter_

_Ui.: Remélem, jól telik a karácsonya._

Harry összehajtogatta a levelet, mielőtt még meggondolhatta volna magát, és Hedvigért nyúlt, aki a kalitka tetejéről figyelt.

- Jól van, kislány – mondta Harry, miközben odakötözte a levelet a bagoly lábához. – Csináld úgy, hogy ez az üzenet holnap reggelre Roxfortba érjen.

Hedvig huhogott egyet beleegyezése jeléül, és kirepült az ablakon.

Harry utánabámult, és egy mélyet lélegzett. A homlokát ráncolta saját butasága miatt. Semmi oka nem volt arra, hogy ilyen ideges legyen. Ez csak egy egyszerű levél volt. Bezárta az ablakot, és lesétált a földszintre. Mr Weasley éppen tojáslikőrt és forró, fűszeres almabort kínált körbe. Hermione Billel és Fleurrel merült bele egy beszélgetésbe a munkájukkal kapcsolatban, így Harry Ronhoz és Ginnyhez csatlakozott, akik sakkoztak. Ron azonban láthatóan nem nagyon tudott a játékra koncentrálni, mivel Fred és George nem hagyták békén.

- Gyakran szoktál Hermionéval sakkozni, Ron? – kérdezte Fred ártatlan hangon, úgy, hogy a többiek ne hallják.

- Ó, fogadni mernék, hogy minden nap játszanak – mondta George hasonlóan halkan. – Szóval, többnyire te adsz neki mattot, vagy ő neked? Vagy elmondható, hogy általában döntetlen a játék?

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Hermione remekül sakkozik – mondta Fred. – Fogadok, hogy csúcsformában kell lenned ahhoz, hogy le ne győzze a királyodat.

_- Befognátok végre?! _– suttogta Ron dühösen.

- Sakk-matt – mondta Ginny.

- Micsoda?! – Ron hitetlenkedve meredt a sakktáblára, majd egy újabb dühödt pillantást lövellt bátyjai felé. Az ikrek csak jókedvűen vigyorogtak rá.

- Mi lenne, ha játszanánk egy parti robbantós snapszlit? – javasolta Ginny.

- Igen, ez jó ötlet – értett egyet Harry.

- Jól hangzik – egyezett bele Fred és George.

Ront nem volt könnyű kiengesztelni. – Csak ha ti ketten megígéritek, hogy befogjátok a szátokat!

- Mit is lehetne mondani a robbantós snapszlival kapcsolatban? – kérdezte George, aki képtelen volt visszafojtani a vigyorgást.

Ron úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt nekiugrik bátyjának az asztalon keresztül, amikor Hermione félbeszakította őket.

- Csatlakozhatok én is? – kérdezte.

- Az remek lenne – felelte Harry gyorsan. Hermione rámosolygott, és Harry tudta, hogy lány többet meghallott a beszélgetésből, mint Ron vagy az ikrek gondolták volna. Elhelyezkedtek a játékhoz, és így, hogy Hermione is ott volt, az ikrek abbahagyták Ron szekálását. Elég sokáig fennmaradtak játszani és beszélgetni, de végül mindannyian ágyba bújtak.

---

Harry arra ébredt, hogy valaki püföli a hálószobaajtót. Felült és a szemüvegéért nyúlt, épp akkor, amikor Fred feje jelent meg az ajtónyílásban.

- Hahó, ti ketten! Nem fogunk egész délelőtt rátok várni. Gyerünk, várnak az ajándékok!

Harrynek és Ronnak nem volt szüksége több rábeszélésre. Kiugrottak az ágyból, és követték Fredet a földszintre, ahol már mindenki más elkezdett hálóköntösben gyülekezni a fa körül. Gyönyörű, napfényes reggel volt, és Harry az ablakon kinézve vakítóan fehér havat és tiszta kék eget látott. Mr Weasley helyezkedett a legközelebb a fához, sugárzó arccal, és Harry úgy gondolta, akkor sem lehetne izgatottabb, ha kisgyerek lenne, és az összes ajándék őrá várna.

- Boldog karácsonyt mindenkinek! – mondta Mr Weasley kitörő örömmel. A jó hangulata ragadós volt, és Harry is azon kapta magát, hogy várakozóan vigyorog, miközben Mr Weasley elkezdte kiosztani az ajándékokat.

Természetesen mindenki kapott egy Weasley-pulóvert. Fleur mindenkinek tartósítóbűbájjal frissen tartott francia süteményeket hozott. Charlie sárkányfogból készült talizmánokat adott mindenkinek, persze Mrs Weasleyt kivéve, aki egy bájos román sálat kapott. Az ikrek annyi Weasley Varázsvicc terméket ajándékoztak Ronnak és Harrynek, amennyivel komoly pusztítást vihettek véghez az iskolában. Ez elbűvölte a fiúkat, de Mrs Weasley tetszését láthatóan nem nyerte el. Mr Weasley kinyitotta az ikrektől kapott ajándékát, és tanácstalanul meredt rá.

- Öö, nos, ez micsoda? – kérdezte végül.

- Ez egy kenyérpirító, apa – válaszolta Fred.

- Mugli találmány – tette hozzá George.

Mr Weasley szeme felcsillant. – Igazán? – kérdezte izgatottan. – Hogy működik? Kell hozzá ekletromosság? – Úgy nézett ki, mintha abban a pillanatban fel akarna ugrani, és kirohanni a műhelyébe, de Mrs Weasley megállította.

- Arthur, majd később megnézed! Még vannak felbontatlan ajándékok.

- Persze, természetesen, Molly – felelte Mr Weasley, és vonakodva lerakta a kenyérpirítót, de Harry látta, amint lopva megsimogatta, mielőtt visszaindult a karácsonyfához.

- Nyisd ki a tiédet, anya – mondta George, és egy nagy dobozra mutatott.

Mrs Weasley kibontotta a csomagot, és elakadt a lélegzete. Egy dísztalár volt benne, elegáns, és nyilvánvalóan elég drága.

- Fred, George, ez túl sokba került!

- Dehogyis – mondta Fred. – Említettük, hogy jól megy az üzlet, anya.

- Emellett, semmi másra nem tudtuk költeni a pénzünket – tette hozzá George.

- Hermione, ez a tiéd – folytatta Fred, mielőtt anyjuk bármi mást mondhatott volna.

Hermione letépte a papírt a csomagról, és egy méretes fotóalbumot talált. Kinyitotta, és elvigyorodott. – Ez nagyszerű!

- Mi az? – kérdezte Ron gyanakvóan.

- Az, kisöcsénk, életed nagy pillanatainak regénye születésedtől mostanáig – mondta George.

_- Micsoda?!_

Ron félresöpört egy adag díszpapírt és dobozt, és közelebb hajolt, hogy megnézze Hermione ajándékát. Egy elcsukló kiáltást hallatott, és megpróbálta kitépni az albumot Hermione kezéből.

- Ron, hagyd abba! – tiltakozott Hermione, szorosan markolva a könyvet.

- Nem nézheted meg!

- Ez az én ajándékom!

- Azok az én képeim!

Harry is odahajolt, hogy ő is lássa az albumot. Az első képen egy legfeljebb féléves kisbaba volt, kevéske vörös hajjal. Boldogan gügyögött, és a lábujjait szopogatta. Teljesen csupasz volt. Harry nem tudta visszatartani, és elnevette magát.

- Ó, igazán! Micsoda jó barát vagy! – méltatlankodott Ron.

- Ronald Weasley! Azonnal hagyd abba! – szidta meg Ront Mrs Weasley, mikor odajött elsimítani a vitát.

- Ó, időtlen idők óta nem láttam ezt a képet! – kiáltott fel. – Milyen aranyos! Arthur, gyere, és nézd meg ezt!

Ron a kezébe temette az arcát, és elkeseredetten felnyögött.

- Ne aggódj, Ron – mondta Fred. – Nem csak képek vannak benne. Mindenféle dolgot beleraktunk.

- Igen – mondta George. – Még azt a verset is megtaláltuk, amit a játékmackódról írtál hatéves korodban.

- Molly, még mindig vannak kinyitásra váró ajándékok – szólt Mr Weasley a feleségéhez, aki még mindig legkisebb fiának a kisbabakori képeiben gyönyörködött.

- Ó, persze, drágám – felelte Mrs Weasley. – Elnézést.

Mr Weasley együttérzően Ronra mosolygott, és gyorsan körbeadta a megmaradt ajándékokat.

---

Karácsony reggele Roxfortban az összes kastélyban tartózkodót egy nagy kerek asztal körül ülve találta a nagyteremben. Dumbledore egy meglehetősen szokatlan kinézetű, vörös és arany színekben pompázó talárt viselt, melyet apró, mozgó karácsonyi jelenetek díszítettek. Egy helyen gyerekek csúszkáltak egy dombról a hóesésben, másutt mások ajándékot bontogattak egy fa alatt. Jobb ujján egy kórus halkan karácsonyi dalokat énekelt. Úgy tűnt, Dumbledore teljesen elégedett az öltözetével, és kedvesen csevegett mindenkivel, beleértve két elragadtatott elsőévest is, akiknek épp egy régi karácsonyi történetet mesélt.

Bimba professzor egy új sálat kapott a lányától, és büszkén mutogatta mindenkinek. McGalagony professzor egy hosszú pergamentekercset olvasott, amit a nővérétől kapott. Halkan kuncogott magában, de időnként hangos nevetésben tört ki.

- Ó, Minerva, igazán! – szólalt meg végül Piton bosszúsan. Az igazgatóhelyettesnő jobbján ült, és összevont szemöldökkel nézett rá a kezében tartott Reggeli Próféta fölött. – Próbálok olvasni.

- Perselus, még ezen az egy reggelen sem képes nélkülözni azokat az elkeserítő híreket? – kérdezett vissza McGalagony hasonlóan bosszúsan, de továbbra is jókedvűen, majd visszatért a levélhez, és tovább kuncogott. Piton a szemét forgatta, és az újságjába temetkezett.

Egyszer csak egy hófehér bagoly repült be, és méltóságteljesen leszállt az asztal közepére. Piton kivételével mindenki felnézett. A bagoly odabicegett a bájitaltan tanárhoz, felborzolta a tollát, és halkan huhogott. Piton nem vett róla tudomást. A bagoly sértett kinézettel félrebiccentette a fejét, majd belecsípett Piton ujjába.

- Au!

Piton meghökkenten nézett fel az újságból, egyenesen a bagoly szigorú szemébe,

- Mi az?

- Az a szokás, hogy az ember leveszi a levelet, Perselus – jegyezte meg szárazon McGalagony. – Vagy esetleg megtegyem ön helyett?

Piton dühösen meredt a kollégájára, és elvette a levelet Hedvigtől.

- Ez nem Potter baglya? – kérdezte McGalagony, és kinyúlt, hogy megsimogassa a madarat.

- Valóban, az övé – felelte Dumbledore, miközben Piton háta mögé sétált, hogy megkínálja Hedviget egy darab pirítóssal. – Helló, Hedvig. Mi szél hozott erre ezen a szép karácsonyi reggelen?

A kérdést Hedvignek tette fel, de minden szempár Piton felé fordult, aki elolvasta a levelet, megfordította, hogy hátha van valami a hátoldalára írva, majd szemöldökráncolva újra elolvasta.

- Valami baj van? – kérdezte Dumbledore mosolyogva, és Piton válla fölött a levélre pillantott.

- Nincs – válaszolta Piton. Láthatóan meg volt döbbenve.

- Nos, akkor mi a helyzet? – kérdezte McGalagony.

- Semmi – pillantott rá Piton ingerülten. – A fiú semmit nem írt.

- De Perselus, nem egy üres pergament küldött. Bizonyára írt valamit.

- Semmi lényegeset – felelte Piton szokásos gúnyos arckifejezésével. Odalökte a levelet McGalagonynak, aki felvette, és elolvasta. Valami felvillant a szemében, de eltűnt, mielőtt Piton rájöhetett volna, hogy mi az, és amikor megszólalt, hallatszott, hogy erősen uralkodik a hangján, és nem nézett Pitonra.

- Nos, úgy tűnik, Mr Potternek valamiféle bátorításra van szüksége. Haladéktalanul írnia kell neki.

- Micsoda? – Piton kikapta a levelet McGalagony kezéből, és újra elolvasta, keresve benne a rejtett üzenetet, ami az imént elkerülte a figyelmét. De nem, ugyanaz az ostoba fecsegés volt, mint amint egy perce olvasott.

- Maga viccel – mondta hitetlenkedve.

McGalagony a leginkább tiszteletet parancsoló igazgatóhelyettesi pillantásával meredt rá. – Ez egyszerűen udvariassági kérdés, Perselus.

Egy darab pergamen és egy penna jelent meg Piton könyökénél. Felnézett, és látta, hogy Dumbledore jóindulatúan mosolyog rá. – Mindig hordok magamnál, szükség esetére.

Piton maga elé vette a pergament, és végignézett az asztaltársain. Megkönnyebbülten vette észre, hogy a többi tanár éppolyan értetlennek tűnik, mint amilyennek saját magát érezte. McGalagony azonban egy percre sem vette le róla a tekintetét.

- Rendben. Mit javasol, mit írjak? „Olyan jó hallani magáról. Várom mielőbbi válaszát."?

- Ha ez a legjobb, amit össze tud hozni – felelte McGalagony, nem véve tudomást Piton gúnyos hangvételéről.

Piton felhorkant, és kezébe vette a pennát.

- Nem kell elsietni, Perselus – mondta Dumbledore. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Hedvig örülne egy kis pihenésnek. – Megsimogatta Hedviget, aki cserébe kedvesen megcsipkedte a hüvelykujját. – És kétlem, hogy Harry olyan türelmetlenül várná a választ. Szünidő van, a barátaival tölti az időt. Biztos vagyok, hogy ezer dolog van, ami lefoglalja.

Piton kissé összeráncolta a homlokát, és újra Potter levelére pillantott, majd ismét a felé néző, várakozással teli arcokra. Ez határozottan nem a megfelelő hely volt a levélíráshoz. Összeszedte a holmiját, és felállt.

- Hedvig az irodámban lesz, ha szüksége van rá – mondta Dumbledore.

- Igenis, igazgató úr.

Piton visszavonult az irodájába, és újra elolvasta Potter levelét, habár már akár emlékezetből is fel tudta volna mondani. Ennek egyszerűen semmi értelme nem volt. Dumbledore-nak igaza van. A fiúnak bizonyára számtalan jobb dolga van, mint hogy levelet írjon az iskolába, főleg ilyen közhelyeset.

Nem mintha ő maga jobbat tudna írni, ismerte be magának Piton. Nem emlékezett, hogy a szakmai levelezésétől eltekintve mikor írt utoljára levelet. Az elég jól ment neki. Annak volt célja. De az üres udvariaskodás sosem volt az erőssége. Amikor megpróbálkozott vele, hogy ilyesmit írjon, az végül mindig úgy hangzott… Nos, mint Potter üzenete: erőltetettnek és félénknek. Nos, ilyet nem hajlandó írni. Ha Minerva ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy válaszoljon Potter ízetlen levelére, olyasmit kap a fiú, amit egyhamar nem fog elfelejteni.

---

Tökéletes nap volt, könnyen lehet, hogy Harry életének legjobb napja. Miután kinyitották az ajándékokat, megették a finom reggelit, beleértve a Fleur által hozott francia süteményeket is. Aztán kimentek kviddicsezni, és ez még Ron fejéből is kiverte Hermione fotóalbumát. Bill és Charlie remekül repültek, és a játék majdnem olyan izgalmas volt, mint amiken Harry az iskolában vett részt. A délutánt a tűz mellett ülve töltötték, ahol sakkoztak, és robbantós snapszlit játszottak. Harry úgy érezte, hogy ahányszor csak megmozdul, Mrs Weasley a kezébe nyom valami ennivalót, így már félig tele volt, mire elkészült a vacsora. De micsoda vacsora volt az!

Az asztalon egy egyszerű fehér abrosz volt, amelyet teljesen elleptek a pompás ünnepi ételek. Volt egy hatalmas pulyka, amelyet életében alighanem eltalált egy bazibumm-bűbáj, és szédítő mennyiségű tál, tele finomságokkal, krumplival, karácsonyi pudinggal, és mindenféle más csodálatos étellel.

Mrs Weasley elragadóan nézett ki az ikrektől kapott új dísztalárjában. Mindenki meg is dicsérte, de Harry észrevette, hogy attól a mosolytól, amit Mr Weasleytől kapott, még el is pirult. Az a mosoly olyan volt, mint ahogy Ron szokott néha Hermionéra nézni. Mr Weasley megcsókolta a felesége arcát.

- Boldog karácsonyt, Molly – mondta halkan. Mrs Weasley egy ragyogó mosollyal ajándékozta meg a férjét, és Harry hirtelen elgondolkozott, hogy vajon fog-e egyszer valaki rá is így nézni.

A pillanat elszállt, és mindannyian elfoglalták helyüket az asztalnál, beszélgettek és nevettek. Harryt elborította az a túláradó érzelem, hogy mennyire szerencsés, amiért része lehet ennek a családnak, még ha csak egy rövid időre is. Vacsora után felment Ron szobájába, és kinyújtózott az ágyán. Éppen kezdett elbóbiskolni, amikor kocogtatást hallott az ablak felől. Hedvig volt az.

Harry felugrott, és beengedte. Hedvig felrepült a kalitka tetejére, és megrázta a tollait. Harry egy kis ennivalót nyújtott felé, észrevette a lábára kötött levelet, mire összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Nem gondolta, hogy Piton válaszol neki! Lassan odanyúlt, elvette a levelet Hedvigtől, és elolvasta.

_Mr Potter!_

_Köszönöm, hogy boldog karácsonyt kívánt nekem, bár az igazat megvallva, kellemesebb volt, mielőtt az átkozott baglya belém csípett. Mindazonáltal nem hibáztatom a madarat: bizonyára magától tanulta. Ha legközelebb ír nekem, mondja meg, mit akar, ahelyett, hogy ostoba közhelyekkel dobálózik. Ennél még önnek is több esze van._

_P. Piton_

_Ó, és biztosan kellemesen telt a karácsonya._

Harry szótlanul meredt a levélre. Piton egyszerűen hihetetlen volt. Képtelen volt egyszerűen figyelmen kívül hagyni Harry levelét, vagy valami hanyag választ írni. Nem, Pitonnak mindenképp vissza kellett vágnia! Nos, ezt nem ússza meg szárazon, gondolta Harry eltökélten. Nem Piton az egyetlen, aki képes sértésekkel dobálózni. Harry felkapott egy darab pergament, és dühösen írni kezdett, majd Hedvighez fordult.

- Sajnálom, kislány. Lenne még egy utad.

---

Ezúttal Hedvig nem az asztalra szállt le. Ehelyett Piton székének a háttámláján helyezkedett el, és hangosan huhogott.

- Ez nem lehet igaz – nézett rá Piton hitetlenkedve.

Válaszul Hedvig türelmetlenül kinyújtotta a lábát. Piton a homlokát ráncolta, de elvette a levelet, és olvasni kezdte.

_Kedves Piton professzor!_

_Megígértettem Hedviggel, hogy ezúttal nem fogja megcsípni önt. Nem szeretném, hogy elkapjon valamit. Igaza van. Remekül telt a karácsonyom, egészen addig, amíg vacsora után meg nem érkezett a levele. Elnézését kérem az ostoba közhelyekért. Csak boldog karácsonyt akartam kívánni, de számítottam rá, hogy emiatt leharapná a fejemet. Jó tudni, hogy vannak olyan dolgok az életben, amik előre láthatóak._

_Őszinte tisztelettel:_

_H. Potter_

Pitonnak megvolt a gyakorlata, hogyan tartsa kordában az érzelmeit, így sikerült elrejtenie meglepetését. Ezúttal legalább Potter nem próbálkozott ezzel a hamis alázatoskodással, és megszokott pimasz arcát mutatta. Valójában egészen túltett magán, amitől persze a levele érdekesebb olvasmánnyá vált. Persze nem mintha Piton annyiban hagyhatná a fiú arcátlanságát.

- Minden rendben, Perselus? – kérdezte Dumbledore szelíden.

- Persze – válaszolta Piton, miközben előhúzta a pennáját. Átfutotta Harry levelét, és gyorsan, magában mosolyogva írni kezdett. Amikor befejezte, Hedvig lábához kötözte a levelet. A bagoly vetett rá még egy utolsó megrovó pillantást, és szárnyra kelt.

- Ezúttal mi mondanivalója volt Potternek? – kérdezte McGalagony.

- Csupán szüksége volt néhány olyan instrukcióra, melyeket tudtommal már elég világosan megadtam – válaszolt Piton könnyedén. – Kétlem, hogy újra jelentkezne.

Ennek ellenére másnap reggel Hedvig újra megjelent.

- Nyilvánvaló, hogy bármit is mondott, az nem volt megfelelő – mondta McGalagony, és próbálta nem elnevetni magát Piton megrökönyödését látva. – Tudja, az általam adott feladatokkal még sosem volt problémája.

Piton vetett felé egy gyilkos pillantást, de nem szólt semmit, csak elvette a levelet a hasonlóan morcos kinézetű madártól. Elolvasta, majd lecsapta az asztalra.

- A fiú teljességgel elviselhetetlen! Azt hinné az ember, hogy legalább a szünidőben van egy kis nyugalmam tőle!

- Talán ha nem válaszolna a leveleire, Perselus, nem írna többet – javasolta Dumbledore.

Piton elszörnyedve nézett rá. – És hagyjam, hogy az övé legyen az utolsó szó?

- Perselus, mi az ördögről van ebben szó? – kérdezte McGalagony, és felvette a levelet.

- Semmi köze hozzá – felelte Piton. Megpróbálta kitépni a kezéből a levelet, de McGalagony úgy tartotta, hogy ne érje el.

- Az én házamba tartozik, Perselus. Azt hiszem, emiatt van hozzá közöm – McGalagony elolvasta a levelet, majd olyan arckifejezéssel nézett Pitonra, amely egyszerre volt megbotránkozó és derült. Visszaadta a levelet Pitonnak, és a reggelijével kezdett foglalkozni.

- Csak ne felejtse el, Perselus, hogy amíg a fiú az iskolán kívül van, nem róhat ki büntetőmunkát, és nem vonhat le házpontokat.

---

- Harry, kinek írogatsz?

Harry meglepődött. Annyira belefeledkezett a legutolsó levelébe, hogy nem vette észre, amikor Ron bejött a szobába.

- Senkinek – válaszolta.

- Nos, az elmúlt héten minden nap írtál neki. Vagy úgy gondoltad, senkinek nem tűnik fel, hogy Hedvig egyfolytában ide-oda repdes?

- Csak az iskolába írok – mondta Harry. – Én, öö…, megígértem Piton professzornak, hogy tudatom vele, hogy haladok a gyakorlással.

- Nincs semmi baj, ugye? – kezdett Ron azonnal aggódni.

- Nem, persze, hogy nem. Csak be kell jelentkeznem nála.

- Ilyen is csak Piton lehet, hogy még a szünidőben is talál rá módot, hogy megkeserítse az ember életét! – mondta Ron.

Harry lepillantott legutóbbi Pitonhoz intézett kirohanására, és egy szikrányi bűntudatot érzett. – Nem nagy ügy, tényleg. Valójában az én ötletem volt. – Ez legalább nagyjából igaz volt.

- Nos, siessünk. Anya már nyitja az almabort. Mindjárt itt az ideje köszönteni az új évet.

Harry gyorsan befejezte a levelet, és útjára bocsátotta Hedviget, majd csatlakozott a többiekhez. Az új évi ünnepség jóval éjfél utánig tartott, és része volt egy kerti bemutató Fred és George leglátványosabb és legszeszélyesebb találmányaiból. Mrs Weasley ciccegett, hogy csoda, hogy nem gyújtják fel az egész házat, de mindenki más végtelenül élvezte a mulatságot. Egy óra is elmúlt, mire Harry és Ron végül ágyba kerültek. Harry kimerülten, de boldogan mászott be a paplan alá, lekapcsolta a lámpát, és hamarosan elaludt.

---

- Harry! Ébredj fel!

Harry szeme felpattant. Ron hajolt felé és rázta.

- Harry! Jól vagy?

Harry izzadságban úszott, és remegett, de amint lassan tudomást vett a környezetéről, és rájött, hogy hol van, kezdett megnyugodni.

- Igen, jól vagyok – felelte erőtlenül. Felült, és látta, hogy nincs egyedül Ronnal. Hermione és Ginny is ott volt az ikrekkel együtt. Elgondolkozott, hogy vajon milyen hangosan sikoltozott.

- Régóta nem volt ilyen rossz – mondta Ron sötéten.

- Nem – értett egyet Harry. – Voldemort még saját magán is túltett ma éjjel.

Harry a kezeibe temette az arcát, és megpróbálta kizárni az emléket. A mugli árvaház személyzetének fogalma sem volt, hogy mi történik, és persze esélyük sem volt a védekezésre. A halálfalók mindenkit megöltek. Harry még mindig hallotta, amint a halálra rémült gyerekek sikolya visszhangzik a fejében.

Harry érezte, amint egy kéz nehezedik a vállára, és felnézett. Ginny volt az. Nem szólt semmit, de határozott, együtt érző tekintete enyhített a borzalmon, amit Harry érzett.

- Rohadt Voldemort, rohadt halálfalók! – mondta Ron. – Azt hinné az ember, valaki tesz valamit, hogy megállítsa őket!

- Nem hallottad még? – kérdezte Fred gúnyosan. – Harrynek kéne megmenteni minket.

- Ez nem vicces! – csattant fel Ginny.

- Ezt mondd a Reggeli Prófétának – válaszolta George undorodva. – Úgy tűnik, ez az egyetlen megoldás, ami eszükbe jut.

- Apa azt mondja, a minisztérium megtesz minden tőle telhetőt – mondta George elkeseredetten. Egyszerűen nincs elég auroruk.

- Meg persze senki nem akar kiállni Voldemort ellen. A legtöbb ember túlságosan fél attól, hogy harcoljon – tette hozzá Fred.

- Nos, amíg vége nem lesz ezeknek a támadásoknak, Harry, találnod kell egy módot, hogy kizárd a víziókat – mondta Hermione szigorúan. – Egyáltalán nem segítettek a Piton professzortól vett óráid?

- Nem igazán – sóhajtott Harry. Aztán érezte, ahogy összeszorul a gyomra. _Piton_. Harry élénken emlékezett a tanárához írt legutóbbi levelére, és az ebben a pillanatban egyáltalán nem tűnt helyénvalónak. Harry kiugrott az ágyból, és pergamen után kezdett kutatni a bőröndjében.

- Harry, mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Ron.

- Írnom kell Pitonnak.

- Mi? Most? Éjjel két óra van.

- Tudom, de muszáj, hogy ez a levél még Hedvig előtt Roxfortba érjen. Kölcsönkérhetem Pulit?

Ron úgy nézett Harryre, mint aki meg van róla győződve, hogy barátjának elment az esze, de mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, Fred megszólalt.

- Nahát, ezek azok a levelek, amiket Pitonnal írogattatok egymásnak egész idő alatt? – Fred és George Harry nyitott bőröndje mellett álltak, és egy köteg levelet olvasgattak.

- Adjátok ide azokat! – Harry megpróbálta elragadni tőlük a leveleket, de az ikrek könnyedén kivédték.

-Jaj, ne már, Harry – mondta George. – Nem mindennap lát az ember ennyi sértést ide-oda repkedni. Nagyon hatásos.

- Miről beszéltek? – kérdezte Hermione. Előrelépett, és elvette az egyik levelet George-tól.

- Jaj, ne! Harry, Piton meg fog ölni!

- Nem, nem fogja – mondta George. – Olvasd el a hátulját.

Hermione megfordította a levelet. – Szent egek! Harry, hogy a fenébe kezdődött ez?

Ron és Ginny is Hermione és az ikrek mellé léptek, és ők is elkezdték olvasni a leveleket. Harry felsóhajtott.

- Írtam Pitonnak egy buta levelet, és neki persze muszáj volt visszaírnia és sértegetnie. Így aztán mérges lettem, visszaírtam neki, és, hát, azt hiszem, most már egyszerűen egyikünk sem akar kihátrálni az egészből.

- Harry, nem hiszem el, hogy ezeket mondtad Pitonnak – úgy tűnt, Ron teljesen el van ragadtatva.

- Igen, és ki gondolta volna, hogy Pitonnak ilyen piszok jó humorérzéke van? – tette hozzá Fred.

- Tessék? – kérdezte Harry.

- Harry, Piton már rég idejött volna, és kitekeri a nyakadat, ha ebből bármit is komolyan vesz – mondta George. – Ez nyilvánvalóan jó tréfa.

- Így van. Ezek remek sértegetések, de senki nem így ír, amikor tényleg dühös – tette hozzá Fred. – Úgy értem, nem haragszol rá _igazán_, ugye?

Harry fontolóra vette a kérdést. – Nem – felelte, és meglepődve jött rá, hogy ez az igazság.

- Nos, akkor minden rendben – mondta George. – Tudod, Fred, ez ötletet adott egy új termékhez.

- Mi lenne az? – kérdezte Fred.

- Vitriolpenna! – mondta George lelkesen. – „Sértegesd barátaidat stílusosan!"

- Remek ötlet! – kiáltott fel Fred. – Több ezret vesznek majd belőle!

- Örülök, hogy remek ötletnek tartjátok – szólt közbe Harry. – De higgyétek el, holnap nem lesz vicces, amikor Piton megkapja az utolsó levelemet a Reggeli Prófétával együtt!

- Ne izgulj, Harry – mondta Fred. – Használhatod Mercuryt. Utol fogja érni Hedviget.

- Anglia leggyorsabb baglya. Garantáltan! – ígérte George.

- Tényleg megengeditek, hogy használjam? – kérdezte Harry.

- Jótevőnknek és következő sikertermékünk inspirálójának? Hát persze! – mondta Fred.

- Te megírod a levelet, mi biztosítjuk, hogy odaér – mondta George. Freddel együtt elindultak a bagolyért, és menet közben a pennák megbűvölésének nehézségeiről beszélgettek.

Harry leült, és írni kezdett. Mire kész lett, az ikrek visszatértek egy szép nagy szürke bagollyal, mely túlságosan méltóságteljes volt ahhoz, hogy Fred és George Weasleyhez tartozzon. Harry a bagoly lábához erősítette a levelet, miközben George beszélt hozzá.

- Na figyelj, Merc. Harry baglyának körülbelül három óra előnye van hozzád képest, és nem éppen lassú. Piton professzorhoz tart Roxfortba, és neked előtte kellene odaérni. Menni fog, pajtás?

Mercury határozottan huhogott egyet, és felszállt, majd szinte azonnal beleveszett az éjszakába.

---

A Reggeli Próféta címlapján egy árvaház romjai voltak láthatóak. Az írás maga nem sok tényt tartalmazott, mivel kevés szemtanú volt, de nyilvánvalóan a halálfalók műve volt.

- Ez rettenetes! – jelentette ki Flitwick professzor. – Egyszerűen rettenetes.

- Ez a legszörnyűbb a legutóbbi tettei között – mondta Madam Pomfrey.

- De miért ölte meg azokat a szegény gyerekeket? – kérdezte Bimba professzor. – Miféle haszna származhatott belőle?

- Muglik voltak – mondta McGalagony nehezen kordában tartott dühvel. – Neki ez elég ok.

- Azt hiszem, ez több annál – mondta Dumbledore szomorúan. – Szerintem azt remélte, hogy ezzel eltemetheti a múlta maradványait.

- Hogy érti ezt, Albus? – kérdezte McGalagony.

- Hacsak nem tévedek nagyot, ez volt az az árvaház, ahol Tom Denem felnőtt – felelte Dumbledore.

Piton nem figyelt a körülötte folyó beszélgetésre, és nem szólt egy szót sem. Csak egy ember járt a fejében, és önkéntelenül felpillantott a gerendák közötti nyílásra, ahol a baglyok érkeztek. Nem mintha Potter baglya bármi hasznos információt hozhatna. Nyilván még lefekvés előtt elküldte. Piton a homlokát ráncolta. Ma reggel nem volt kedve komolytalankodni. Ekkor egy bagoly repült be a nagyterembe. De nem Hedvig volt. Ez egy nagy szürke bagoly volt, és egyenesen Piton előtt szállt le. Mindenki az ismeretlen látogatóra meredt.

- Úgy tűnik, mostanában szokatlan módon megnövekedett a levélforgalma, Perselus – kommentálta McGalagony.

Piton épp a levélért nyúlt, amikor megérkezett Hedvig, és minden teketória nélkül lehuppant a nagy szürke bagoly mellé. A két bagoly egymásra nézett, és a szürke közelebb lépett Pitonhoz. Hedvig felborzolta a tollát, és ő is közelebb lépett.

- Ó, maradjatok már nyugton mindketten – förmedt rájuk Piton. A két bagoly abban a minutumban megdermedt, és Piton kihasználta a lehetőséget, hogy mindkét levelet magához ragadja.

Elsőnek a szürke bagoly levelét nyitotta fel, és egyből felismerte Potter kézírását.

_Professzor!_

_Kérem, ne vegye figyelembe azt a levelet, amit Hedvig ma reggel hoz önnek. Ha már megkapta a Reggeli Prófétát, tudja, hogy miért. Tudom, hogy azt mondta, meg kellene tanulnom kizárni ezeket a víziókat, de már mindent megpróbáltam, és egyszerűen nem tudom, mit tehetnék még. Igaza volt. Az iskolában kellett volna maradnom. Ott legalább már megszoktam. Ilyen szörnyűségeknek nem kellene az Odúhoz kötődniük. Nem kívánok boldog új évet. Nem hiszem, hogy bárkié is az lesz._

_Tisztelettel:_

_HP_

Piton szótlanul McGalagony elé csúsztatta a levelet, aki elolvasta, és továbbadta Dumbledore-nak. Amikor Dumbledore is befejezte az olvasást, McGalagony megszólalt.

- Albus, talán oda kellene mennem, és visszahozni Pottert a Roxfortba.

- Nem, Minerva – felelte Dumbledore. – Annak ellenére, amit most Harry gondol, jobb helye van a barátai között. Egy magányos kastély nem megfelelő hely egy elkeseredett léleknek.

- Akkor írnia kellene neki.

- Azt hiszem, Perselus képes válaszolni a saját leveleire – mondta. Mindketten Pitonra pillantottak, aki semmi jelét nem mutatta, hogy hallotta volna a beszélgetésüket. Gondolataiba mélyedve, összefont karral, lehajtott fejjel ült. Ajka vékony, dühös vonallá préselődött.

- Perselus? – kérdezte Dumbledore gyengéden.

Piton felnézett, és sóhajtott. – Gondoskodom róla, igazgató úr – mondta. – Szavamat adom rá. – Azzal felállt, és kiszáguldott a Nagyteremből.

---

Harry csak félszívvel vett részt az újévi ünnepségen. Kviddicseztek, de még az sem enyhítette az elmúlt éjszaka látott víziók súlyát. Kedvetlenül evett, ami arra késztette Mrs Weasleyt, hogy a szokásosnál is többet sürgölődjön körülötte, de ezúttal Harry nem bánta a kényeztetést. Ráadásul nem csupán a vízió nyugtalanította; attól is tartott, hogy Piton mit fog neki mondani. Frednek és George-nak igaza volt. Sokkal könnyebb volt sértéseket vágni egymás fejéhez, mint megpróbálni komolyan beszélni a férfival.

Késő délután végre kopogás hallatszott a konyhaablak felől, Mercury visszatértét jelezve. Egyenesen Harryhez repült, aki elvette tőle a levelet, és miközben mindenki köré gyűlt, kibontotta.

_Potter!_

_Bármilyen nyugtalanítóak is az álmaid, ne feledkezz el arról, hogy csupán víziók. Nem tudod befolyásolni az eseményeket, melyeket látsz, és nem vagy felelős értük. Ha nem is álmodtál volna róla múlt éjjel, a támadás attól még bekövetkezett volna. _

_Mindazonáltal nyilvánvalóan javadra válik, ha amennyire csak lehet, visszaszorítjuk ezeket a víziókat, és _meg fogod tanulni_, hogyan legyél úrrá rajtuk. Szavamat adom, hogy erről gondoskodom._

_PP_

_Ui.: McGalagony professzor ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a baglyod itt töltse az éjszakát, hogy megkapja a 'jól megérdemelt pihenését', ahogy ő fogalmazott. Holnap estére visszaér a madár._

- Hát, ez unalmas – színlelt csalódottságot Fred. – Egyszer sem sértegetett. – Harry nem figyelt rá. Megkönnyebbült, hogy Piton komolyan vette a levelét, és tudta, hogy a tanárának igaza van. Semmit sem tehetett volna, hogy megállítsa a támadást az árvaházban. Azonban az utolsó mondat volt az, ami megragadta a figyelmét, és reménnyel töltötte el. _Szavamat adom, hogy erről gondoskodom. _Harry az elmúlt hónapok során rengeteg dolgot megtudott Pitonról, és biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi sosem adta a szavát olyankor, ha nem gondolta teljesen komolyan.

- Harry, jól vagy? – kérdezte Ginny.

Harry felnézett rá, és elmosolyodott. – Igen – felelte. – Igen, jól vagyok.


	6. Sötét varázslatok kivédése

A javításokért ismét köszönet Zizikének és Theatressnek!

* * *

**  
**

**6. fejezet: Sötét varázslatok kivédése**

Bármennyire is élvezte Harry a Weasleyéknél töltött időt, örült, amikor a Roxfort Expressz megérkezett a roxmortsi vasútállomásra. A szünidő alatt sikerült felzárkóznia az iskolai munkájával, bár ez kétségkívül inkább Hermione állandó zargatásának volt köszönhető, mint saját kezdeményezésének, és nyugtalanul várta, hogy visszakerüljön az iskolába. De legfőképpen Pitonnal való óráit akarta folytatni. Harry rémálmaiban még mindig felbukkant az árvaház elleni támadás, és az utóbbi pár napban két másik támadásról is álmodott. Úgy tűnt, Voldemort eltökélte, hogy még saját magán is túltesz, ami csak erősítette Harry azon eltökéltségét, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra megszabadul a vízióktól.

Amint a diákok megérkeztek a kastélyba, McGalagony félrehúzta Harryt.

- Mr Potter, lenne egy szavam önhöz, ha kérhetem – mondta. Harry követte tanárát az irodájába. Amikor megérkeztek, leült az íróasztalához, szigorúan végignézett Harryn, és felsóhajtott.

- Üljön le, Potter.

Harry leült, és egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát. Kíváncsi volt, hogy mi lehet a baj, ami miatt már a tanítás kezdete előtt kihallgatásra kell jelentkeznie a házvezető tanáránál.

- Vacsora után haladéktalanul jelentkezzen Piton professzornál – mondta McGalagony, mintegy megválaszolva kimondatlan kérdését.

- Azért hívott ide, hogy ezt elmondja, tanárnő? – kérdezte Harry.

- Nem. Azt is meg akartam tudni, vajon miből gondolta, hogy jó ötlet megvádolni az iskola bájitaltan mesterét azzal, hogy a legnagyobb öröme az életben, hogy magát kínozza. És mindezt ráadásul írásban!

Harrynek tátva maradt a szája. – Elmondta magának?

- Nem, elolvastam néhány másik véleményével együtt! Mi az ördög ütött magába, hogy ilyeneket irkált?

Harry nem tudta, mit mondjon. Megalázó volt arra gondolni, hogy McGalagony elolvasta a Pitonnak írt leveleit.

- Komolyan, Potter, tényleg szükségesnek érzi, hogy tovább rontsa a Piton professzorral való kapcsolatát?

- Nem én kezdtem – mondta Harry sértődötten.

- Ezt nem vonom kétségbe. De mikor tanulja már meg, hogy ne kapja be a csalit? Képtelen lett volna egyszer az életben ésszerűen viselkedni, és nem venni róla tudomást? Muszáj volt sértegetnie?

- Nem akartam megsérteni.

- Akkor nem szeretném megtudni, hogy mi az, amit maga sértőnek talál!

Harrynek megrándult az arca. McGalagonynak természetesen igaza volt. Borzasztóan goromba dolgokat írt Pitonnak, és lehetetlen volt megmagyarázni, hogy igazából nem gondolta őket komolyan, és szerinte Piton sem. Még annál is nehezebb lett volna azt elmagyarázni, hogy láthatóan ez a tiszteletlen levelezés volt az egyetlen módja annak, hogy egyáltalán kommunikáljanak Pitonnal. De az is lehet, hogy Piton tényleg komolyan vette a leveleket. Ahogy ott ült McGalagony irodájában, Harry érezte, hogy a kétség belopózik a szívébe.

- Piton professzor mérges rám? – kérdezte Harry.

- Nem gondolja, hogy van rá oka?

Harry nem válaszolt, és McGalagony folytatta. – Habár a házirend szerint Piton professzor nem büntetheti meg az iskolán kívüli viselkedése miatt, biztos vagyok benne, hogy elég találékony ahhoz, hogy áthidalja ezt az akadályt.

- Nem érdekel – forgatta a szemét Harry elkeseredetten. – Akár egy havi büntetőmunkát is adhat. Nem számít.

McGalagony meglepetten vonta fel a szemöldökét.

- Bocsánatot fogok kérni tőle – folytatta Harry. – Nem mintha az segítene.

McGalagony elgondolkodva nézte Harryt, és szigorú viselkedése meglágyult.

- Nos, nem hiszem, hogy olyan messzire el kellene mennie – mondta egy halvány mosollyal. – Csak biztos akartam lenni abban, hogy megértette, hogy mit tett. Bizonyos vagyok, hogy Piton professzor abban a szellemben fogta fel a leveleit, amelyben azok íródtak.

- Akkor, úgy érti… hogy nem mérges? – kérdezte lassan Harry.

McGalagony ferde tekintettel nézett Harryre.

- Nem jobban, mint általában. Ami persze nem jelenti azt, hogy nem fog magának büntetőmunkát adni.

- Tudom, tanárnő. Rendben van.

- Potter, legyen óvatos – mondta McGalagony komolyan. – Perselus Pitonnal nem lehet szórakozni.

- Tudom, tanárnő.

- Remélem is. Most menjen vacsorázni.

- Igen, tanárnő – azzal Harry felállt, és már majdnem az ajtónál volt, amikor McGalagony újra megszólalt.

- És Potter, ezeket nem tőlem hallotta, vagy én magam adok büntetőmunkát. Világos?

- Igen, tanárnő.

- Jó. Elmehet.

Harry elhagyta McGalagony irodáját, és lesietett a többiekhez a Nagyterembe vacsorázni. Mindenki a szünidőben történteket mesélte, és hamarosan Harry is belemerült a barátaival való beszélgetésbe. A szeme sarkából a tanári asztalt figyelte, és mikor meglátta, hogy Piton feláll, gyorsan befalta a desszertje maradékát, és utánasietett. Nem mintha olyan nagyon várta volna a Pitonnal való találkozást, de a McGalagonnyal való beszélgetés után kíváncsi volt, hogy pontosan mekkora bajban van.

Harry bekopogott Piton irodájába, de nem kapott választ. Összeráncolta a szemöldökét, és újból kopogásra emelte a kezét, amikor a folyosó végén kinyílt egy ajtó, és előbukkant Piton. Meglátta Harryt, és összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

- Nocsak, nocsak, Potter. Csak nem pontosak vagyunk ma este?

Piton bezárta maga mögött a nehéz tölgyfa ajtót, és Harry felé indult.

- McGalagony professzor azt mondta, hogy látni szeretne, uram – mondta Harry.

- Így van.

Piton bement az irodájába. Harry követte, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Megállt a tanár előtt, aki intett, hogy üljön le.

- Mivel az okklumencia terén mutattál némi jártasságot, múlt félévben úgy döntöttem, hogy óráinkon elsődlegesen legilimenciával foglalkozunk – kezdte Piton abban a pillanatban, amint az ajtó bezáródott. – Most azonban úgy gondolom, az lenne a legjobb, ha mindkettőt tanulnád párhuzamosan.

- De már tudom, hogyan zárjam el a gondolataimat okklumencia segítségével! – tiltakozott Harry.

- Tényleg? – kérdezte Piton. – Mit reggeliztél ma?

Harry a furcsa kérdés hallatán homlokát ráncolta, és egyből megjelentek előtte a reggeli képei. Azonban mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, Piton újra megszólalt.

- Tojás, virsli, sütőtöklé és pirítós.

Piton gúnyosan elmosolyodott Harry hitetlenkedő arckifejezését látva.

- A cél az, hogy megakadályozd, hogy ilyen könnyedén belelássak a gondolataidba. És nem, az nem megoldás, hogy másfelé nézel. Képesnek kell lenned arra, hogy úgy nézz a szemembe, hogy közben elzárod előlem a gondolataidat, és mindezt anélkül, hogy használnád a pálcádat.

- De hogyan? – kérdezte Harry elkeseredetten, dühösen, és szégyenkezve amiatt, hogy Piton milyen könnyedén kiolvasta elméjéből a reggeli emlékeit.

- Potter, bizonyára tisztában vagy vele, hogy a gyakorlatban sem az okklumenciát, sem a legilimenciát nem olyan módon használjuk, mint ahogyan ezeken az órákon gyakoroljuk őket? Mindkettő sikere főként az óvatosságon múlik. Komolyan el tudod képzelni, hogy ha valakivel szemben pálcát lengetsz, és _Legilimens_-t kiabálsz rá, az bármi hasznos információt eredményez? És ugyanígy, ha egy legilimentort erőteljesen kitaszítasz az elmédből, az tudni fogja, hogy valamit rejtegetsz, és valószínűleg talál majd valami kevésbé finom módszert, hogy kicsikarja belőled. Elengedhetetlen tehát, hogy az ellenfeled számára észrevétlen maradjon, ha ezen tudományok bármelyikét használod.

- Elsajátítottad az okklumencia alapjait, és bár ezek többé-kevésbé megvédenek a Sötét Nagyúr otromba, távolból történő támadásaitól, használhatatlanok lennének egy körmönfontabb behatolás ellen. Ideje, hogy magasabb szintű technikát tanulj, nem utolsó sorban azért, mert ezek segítséget nyújthatnak a legilimencia-képzésedben is. Most pedig kezdjük.

Piton előhúzta a pálcáját.

- Maga miért használja a pálcáját, ha nekem nem szabad? – kérdezte Harry, miközben próbált felkészülni a mentális támadásra. _Bízzuk csak Pitonra, hogy két hét szünidő után előrukkoljon valami teljesen új dologgal_ – gondolta Harry.

- Azért, mert így élénkebben törnek elő az emlékeid, és ez arra késztet téged, hogy az elfojtásukra összpontosíts. Ha nem használnék pálcát, akkor jelenlegi képességeidet figyelembe véve esélyed sem lenne a sikerre. Most koncentrálj. _Legilimens_!

Gyerekkori emlékek árasztották el Harry elméjét, és fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan állíthatná meg őket. Épp olyan rossz volt, mint a tavalyi legelső okklumencia órája. Aztán egyszer csak abbamaradtak az emlékek.

- Ez szánalmas volt, Potter – mondta Piton undorodva. – Nevetségesen könnyű befolyásolni az elmédet.

- Nem tehetek róla! – kiáltotta Harry. A pálcám nélkül képtelen vagyok megvédeni magam.

- De igen, képes vagy rá. Emlékezz arra az estére, amikor megtámadtál. Akkor sem használtad a pálcádat. Nem volt szükséged varázsigére. Az elmédet használtad. Ez most ugyanolyan.

- De nem tudom, hogy csináltam!

- Akkor azt ajánlom, gyorsan találd ki, mert ma este nem mész el innen addig, amíg meg nem teszed.

- Micsoda?

Mind az okklumenciát, mind a legilimenciát mesterfokon el kell sajátítanod, hogy képes legyél megvédeni magad a Sötét Nagyúrral szemben, és erre véges idő áll rendelkezésedre. Nem fogom az időmet vesztegetni, amíg te piszmogsz. Fejlődni fogsz, és ha azt hiszed, hogy eddig túl sokat követeltem tőled, akkor sejtelmed sincs arról, mire vagyok képes.

- A fenyegetőzés nem segít abban, hogy gyorsabban tanuljak – felelte Harry.

- Akkor talán egy kis bemutató? _Legilimens_!

Harry egyszerre egy másik emlékben találta magát, de ez nem valami gyermekkori megaláztatás volt. Ez Voldemort támadásainak egyike volt. Amikor az emlék véget, Harry ismét négykézláb találta magát, és erősen remegett, miközben Piton érzelemmentes arckifejezéssel figyelte.

- Mostanra már bizonyára van egy pár emléked a Sötét Nagyúrról – mondta Piton, miközben Harry reszketegen feltápászkodott. – Szeretnéd mindegyiket újraélni ma este?

Mielőtt az észrevehette volna, mi történik, Harry már Pitonra fogta a pálcáját.

- Nem, nem szeretném – mondta Harry mérgesen. – És ha azt hiszi, hogy itt maradok, akkor maga megőrült!

Pitont nem hatotta meg Harry kirohanása. Pálcájával az ajtó felé intett, és egy szóval bezárta. Harry is ösztönösen arrafelé pillantott, és Piton készen állt, hogy kihasználja a fiú figyelmének pillanatnyi elkalandozását.

- _Expelliarmus_!

A bűbáj kitépte a pálcát Harry kezéből, és az Piton felé repült, aki elkapta, és zsebre vágta, anélkül, hogy egy pillanatra is levette volna Harryről a szemét.

- Nos, Mr Potter – folytatta Piton, mintha mi sem történt volna – folytassuk az órát, rendben? Összpontosítson arra, hogy kilökjön az elméjéből.

---

Harry hányt, vagy legalábbis hányni próbált. Azonban, habár gyomra erősen háborgott, semmi nem jött fel, ami persze érthető volt. Nem emlékezett, hogy harmadszorra vagy negyedszerre lett rosszul aznap este, de az egészen biztos, hogy mostanra semmi sem maradt a gyomrában. Minden időérzékét elvesztette, de azt tudta, hogy reggelig még mindig órák vannak hátra. Komolyan kezdett aggódni, hogy nem fogja megérni.

Mindeddig Harry egyetlen Piton által előhívott emléket sem volt képes elnyomni. Teljesen elfeledett borzalmak bukkantak elő élénk részletességgel. Piton nem mutatott sem könyörületet, sem hajlandóságot arra, hogy véget vessen a kínzásnak. Harry tudta, hogy már nem képes sokkal többet elviselni. Érezte az elméjének peremén növekvő pánikot.

_Meg kell állítanom!_ – gondolta Harry kétségbeesetten.

- Nézz rám, Potter – mondta Piton. – Nem hagyom, hogy megfutamodj.

Piton hangjából kiérződött valamiféle érzelem, de Harry túl fáradt volt, és túlságosan nyomorultul érezte magát ahhoz, hogy megpróbálja azonosítani. Ám, gyávaság vagy sem, Harry nem volt hajlandó Piton szemébe nézni. Ezúttal nem adja meg magát olyan könnyen.

- Potter, tényleg el akarod szenvedni azt a megaláztatást is, hogy kényszerítelek? Tudod, hogy képes vagyok rá.

Harry tudta, hogy alighanem így van. Pitont aligha rettenti el egy olyan apróság, hogy Harry nem hajlandó ránézni, és a pálcája nélkül Harry nem tudott volna védekezni. Rájött, hogy jobb méltóságteljesen szembenézni az elkerülhetetlennel, és azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon megtalálja-e valaki, még mielőtt a Szent Mungóba való dühöngő őrültté válna. Elhessegette a gondolatot, és felnézett, egyenesen Piton szemébe. Ez már önmagában is ijesztő volt. A férfi maga is lázas félőrültnek nézett ki. Szemei természetellenesen csillogtak, és homlokán veríték fénylett.

_- Legilimens!_

_Harry a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban volt, a Misztériumügyi Főosztály mélyén. Ádáz csata folyt, és nem messze egy emelvényen Sirius és Bellatrix Lestrange harcolt egymással._

_- Ne ezt! _– könyörgött Harry hangtalanul._ – Kérem, ne ezt!_

_Sirius nevetett, majd eltalálta Bellatrix átka, és a függöny felé hanyatlott…_

- Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeem! – sikoltotta Harry. Félrelökte az emléket, és túláradó megkönnyebbülést érzett. Megcsinálta. Sikerült páca nélkül visszavernie Piton támadását.

- Végre – mondta Piton, szintén megkönnyebbült hangon. – Nos, ha ezt anélkül sikerülne elérned, hogy a végsőkig kétségbe lennél esve, akkor jutnánk valamire.

Piton olyan nyugodtan beszélt, mintha Harry épp csak mondjuk a bájitalkeverés valamiféle misztikus alapelvére érzett volna rá. Harry hitetlenkedve meredt a tanárra.

- Maga őrült, tisztában van vele? – kérdezte teljes komolysággal.

- Nem vagyok őrült, Potter. Csak belefáradtam abba a nevetségesen lassú fejlődésbe, amit produkálsz. Az után a reményvesztett levél után, amit néhány nappal ezelőtt küldtél, világos volt, hogy valamit tennünk kell.

- És úgy gondolta, az segít majd, ha megkínoz? – csattant fel Harry végleg elveszítve higgadtságát.

- Működött – mondta Piton. – Mellesleg, az életösztön rendkívül erős dolog. Az nem létezik, hogy harc nélkül tűrted volna, hogy komolyabban megsérülj. Annál még a te elméd is erősebb. Egyszerűen csak el kellett jutnod egy olyan pontra, ahol komolyan fenyegetve érzed magad.

- Ez minden? – kérdezte Harry jeges hangon. – Tényleg azt várja, hogy elhiggyem, azért csinálta mindezt, hogy nekem segítsen?

Piton tekintete dühösen villant meg. – Nekem is át kellett élnem az emlékeidet, Potter – mondta csendesen. – Gondolod, hogy élveztem?

Harry tekintete találkozott Pitonéval. _Biztos vagyok benne, hogy élvezte!_ – gondolta rosszindulatúan. De mielőtt kimondhatta volna, Harry rájött, hogy a begyakorolt önuralom mögött Piton maga is közel jár az összeomláshoz. Nem, gondolta Harry, a rémségek nem hagyták hidegen a tanárát.

- Nem, természetesen nem élvezte – felelte elgyötörten. Lehunyta szemét a lüktető fejfájás miatt, így nem látta Piton döbbent tekintetét. A bájitaltantanár egy pillanat alatt összeszedte magát, és egy közeli üveg felé nyúlt.

- Tessék – mondta, és az ismerős bájitalt egy csészébe öntve Harry felé nyújtotta.

- Tudja, magának is szüksége lenne ebből egy adagra – mondta Harry könnyedén, miközben elvette a csészét.

Piton ismét furcsán nézett Harryre, de magának is töltött egy csésze bájitalt. Azonnal kiitta, és Harry is követte példáját. Mikor Harry letette az üres csészét, Piton átnyújtotta neki a pálcáját.

- Holnap találkozunk – Pitonnak sikerült elérnie, hogy ez az egyszerű kijelentés fenyegetésként hangozzék.

Harry felsóhajtott. _Csodálatos!_ – gondolta elkeseredetten. – Igen, uram.

Harry elhagyta Piton irodáját, és végre a saját ágya felé indult. Hosszú, fárasztó nap volt, és Harry biztos volt benne, hogy ha Pitonon múlik, a következő napok egy szemernyit sem lesznek könnyebbek.

---

- Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy ebben a félévben mit fogunk csinálni SVK-n? – tűnődött Ron másnap reggel, miközben a griffendélesek a tó felé tartottak. – Kicsit már kezd unalmassá válni az, hogy elkábítjuk Crakot és Monstrót. Persze ők félig már amúgy is mindig alszanak, úgyhogy nincs benne sok kihívás.

Ryan már várt rájuk. A csípős januári hideg egy cseppet sem tompította megszokott ragadós energikusságát.

- Ma párokban fogtok dolgozni, úgyhogy mindenki keressen magának egy társat!

Ezt már rengetegszer csinálták régebben, és a diákok már kezdtek is párokat alkotni.

- Nem a megszokott partneretekkel – mondta Ryan. – Ma azt szeretném, hogy a másik házból válasszatok párt.

Egy pillanatra teljes csend lett, és senki nem mozdult.

_- Micsoda?_

Ez Malfoy hangja volt, a hitetlenkedés és az undor tökéletes keverékeként. Ez egyszer Harry egyetértett vele.

- Semmit sem tanultatok előző félévben? – kérdezte Ryan. – Azt hittétek, csak tréfából töltötök órákat azzal, hogy egymás harcmodorát elemzitek?

- Mr Malfoy, ön párbaj közben a figyelemelterelést és a lopakodást használja arra, hogy felülkerekedjen. Egész jól párbajozik, de mindig valami trükkös megoldást keres, hogy hátbatámadja az ellenfelét.

- Más részről, Mr Potter, ön szinte sosem támad elsőként. És persze sosem kísérelné meg hátba támadni az ellenfelét. De amint a párbaj elkezdődik, bátran küzd, és sosem hátrál meg.

- Meg kell érteniük, hogy egyik megközelítés sem jobb, mint a másik. Egyes helyzetekben merészségre van szükség, másokban körmönfontabb taktikára. De egy biztos: ha csak az egyik módon tudnak harcolni, gyakrabban fognak veszíteni, mintha sokoldalúak lennének. Pillanatnyilag mindannyian, egytől egyig tökéletesen kiszámíthatóak. Az én feladatom megtanítani önöknek, hogy ne legyenek azok, és ennek a legjobb módja, ha egymástól tanulnak.

- Most pedig, mivel úgy látom, nem hajlandóak partnert választani, megteszem maguk helyett. Granger kisasszony és Bullstrode kisasszony, maguk együtt dolgoznak.

Hermione és Millicent némi fenntartással szemlélte a másikat, de egymás mellé álltak.

- Mr Crak, maga Mr Weasleyvel lesz. Mr Potter, maga Mr Malfoyjal.

- Én nem dolgozom vele – tiltakozott Malfoy.

- Professzor, tényleg úgy gondolom, hogy mindkettőnknek jobb lenne valaki mással – értett egyet vele Harry.

- Valóban? Nos, akkor mikor következő alkalommal azt kérem, hogy válasszanak partnert, talán emlékezni fognak erre. Most pedig, uraim, tegyék, amit mondtam, és ne szakítsanak többet félbe, vagy mindketten büntetőmunkát kapnak.

Harry és Malfoy ezután megelégedtek azzal, hogy szúrós szemekkel bámulták egymást, miközben Ryan párokba osztotta a többi diákot. Végül kijelölte, hogy melyik csapat melyikkel párbajozik, és mindenki szétszóródott.

Mikor a diákok csapatokban párbajoztak, Ryan más módszert használt, mint az egyéni párbajoknál. Ahelyett, hogy egyszerűen mindenfelé hagyta volna a csapatokat harcolni, minden párosnak kijelölt egy helyet valahol a tó körül. Így mindenkinek elegendő helye volt, és a diákoknak lehetősége nyílt arra, hogy kifejlesszenek valamiféle taktikát, ahelyett, hogy egyszerűen csak átkokat szórnak egymásra. Emiatt a szemben álló csapatok rendszerint más úton közelítették meg a párbaj helyszínét, hogy anélkül beszélhessék meg a stratégiájukat, hogy kihallgatnák őket.

Elsőként Harrynek és Malfoynak kellett párbajoznia Hermionéval és Millicenttel. A lányok elindultak jobbra, a fiúk pedig mogorván balra.

- Egyszerűen nem tudom elhinni, hogy Ryan elvárja, hogy _veled_ dolgozzak együtt - fortyogott megvetően Malfoy.

- Én sem rajongok különösebben az ötletért – morogta Harry.

Mikor odaértek a párbaj helyszínéül kijelölt tisztásra, Malfoy leelőzte Harryt, hogy elhelyezkedjen egy nagy fa mögött a tisztás szélén.

Harry összeráncolta a szemöldökét, de követte Malfoyt, és nem messze tőle fedezékbe húzódott.

- Próbáld megfékezni a griffendéles hősködésedet, Potter, és csináld azt, amit mondok – vetette oda Malfoy, és öntelten rávigyorgott.

- Álmodban, Malfoy – vetett rá vasvillaszemeket Harry. – Csak el ne felejtsd, kit kell megátkoznod!

- Nem bízol bennem, Potter? – vicsorogta Malfoy.

- Egy percig sem.

- Nem vagyok olyan hülye, hogy SVK órán intézzelek el. Hidd el, ha készen állok, nem lesznek szemtanúk.

- Nagy a szád, Malfoy, de a tettek már nem mennek olyan jól. El akarsz intézni? Tessék, bármikor megpróbálhatod.

- _Impedimenta_!

A két átok teljesen váratlanul érte Harryt és Malfoyt, és egyszerre mindketten a földön találták magukat, és mozdulni sem tudtak. Harry felnézett, és Hermionét és Millicent Bullstrode-ot pillantotta meg.

- A sok beszéd helyett igazán inkább figyelnetek kellene – korholta őket Hermione.

- Ez a te hibád, Potter! – jelentette ki dühösen Malfoy.

- Méghogy az én hibám! Te voltál az, aki fenyegetőzött!

- Ha elsőre azt csináltad volna, amit mondok…

- Én nem vagyok a csicskásod, Malfoy!

- Gondolod, hogy szükség lenne egy némítóbűbájra? – kérdezte Millicent Hermionét. Hermione elmosolyodott, és mindketten felemelték a pálcájukat.

---

Harry talárjából kanáritollakat húzkodva viharzott be a kastélyba, Malfoy szorosan a nyomában.

- Hogy hagyhattad, hogy Neville Longbottom rajtunk üthessen? – kérte számon Malfoy, miközben tollakat söpört ki a hajából. – Vak vagy?

- Neked kellett volna hátulról fedezni minket!

- Én próbáltam Monstro mögé lopakodni!

- Kedves, hogy megemlíted!

- Nem vagyok köteles mindig elmondani, hogy mit csinálok, Potter!

- De igen, amikor együtt kellene dolgoznunk!

Hirtelen megtorpantak, amikor észrevették, hogy Piton ott áll előttük összefont karral. Határozottan nem tűnt boldognak, és mindkettőjüket tökéletes megvetéssel mérte végig.

- Mr Frics nem lesz elragadtatva, hogy mindenfelé tollak szálldosnak a bejárati csarnokban – mondta Piton. – Takarítsa fel, Potter, mielőtt büntetőmunka keretében végzi el. – A bájitaltantanár Harryre meredt, akinek hirtelen az a benyomása támadt, hogy Piton igyekszik nem elnevetni magát. Amint Piton elvonult, ez az abszurd gondolat is elmúlt.

Malfoy öntelten Harryre vigyorgott. – Igen, Potter. Takarítsd fel – mondta, majd a pince felé indult, és menet közben tollakat hullajtott maga után.

- Harry!

Harry megfordult, és látta, amint Ron, Hermione és Neville belép a terembe.

- Minden rendben? – folytatta Neville. – Tényleg nem hittem, hogy ez a rontás ennyire hatásos lesz.

- Igen, jól vagyok. Csak épp most közölte velem Piton, hogy takarítsam fel az összes tollat a bejárati csarnokból, vagy büntetőmunkát ad.

- Az ég szerelmére, Harry! – ciccegett Hermione, és felemelte a pálcáját. – _Evanesco_! – Azzal az összes tollpihe eltűnt.

- Hermione, említettem már, hogy zseniális vagy? – kérdezte Ron, és megpuszilta a lány arcát.

- Köszi, Hermione – mondta Harry, és határozottan jobb kedvvel indult ebédelni.

---

Az este gyorsabban elérkezett, mint ahogy Harry szerette volna, és itt volt az ideje, hogy újra találkozzon Pitonnal. Nem volt biztos abban, hogy képes lenne még egy olyan órát végigcsinálni, mint a tegnap esti. Még mindig dühös volt Pitonra, amiért annyira megkínozta, és Sirius halálának emléke határozott erővel emlékeztette a gyűlöletre, amit a bájitaltan tanár iránt érzett. Harry az eszével tudta, hogy Sirius halála igazából nem Piton hibája volt, de valahogy mégis még mindig a férfit hibáztatta.

Piton felnézett, ahogy Harry elfoglalta a megszokott helyét. Hátradőlt a székén, és kifürkészhetetlen arckifejezéssel figyelte Harryt. Harry szintén közömbös tekintettel bámult vissza rá, elfojtva a késztetést, hogy fészkelődni kezdjen. De amikor Piton felállt, és ráemelte a pálcáját, Harry nem tudta tovább türtőztetni magát, és megrándult.

- Idegesek vagyunk, Potter? – kérdezte Piton vontatottan, láthatóan jól szórakozva.

Harry összeszorította a fogát, ő is felállt, és a tanár szemébe nézett.

- Itt vagyok. Essünk túl rajta.

Piton gúnyosan rámosolygott, majd újra felemelte a pálcáját. Ezúttal Harry még csak nem is pislogott.

- _Legilimens_!

Harry meglepetésére és megkönnyebbülésére az előtörő emlékek átlagos gyerekkori megaláztatások voltak, melyeket oly gyakran átélt a múltban. És ami még meglepőbb volt, rájött, hogy pálcahasználat nélkül el tudja őket tüntetni. Nem túl könnyen, és nem mindig, de gyakrabban, mint ahogy két napja lehetségesnek gondolta volna.

Végül Piton félbeszakította a gyakorlást. Harry verítékben úszott az erőfeszítéstől, de úgy tűnt, Piton elégedett az előrelépésével.

- Rendben, Potter, ennyi elég lesz ma estére. Lássuk, mennyire kopott meg a legilimencia-tudásod.

Harry a szemét forgatta. Már így is kimerült volt, és több mint két hete nem gyakorolta a legilimenciát. Piton persze tisztában volt vele, és Harry biztos volt abban, hogy Piton így akar egyenlíteni, amiért ő elutazott a szünidőre. Harry mély levegőt vett, összpontosított, felemelte a pálcáját, és Pitonra nézett.

- _Legilimens_! – kiáltotta, és a sebhelye mintha szétrobbant volna a fájdalomtól. Harry felsikoltott, és a kezét a homlokához szorítva térdre esett. Piton abban a pillanatban mellette termett.

- Zárd ki! Tudod, hogy kell csinálni! Koncentrálj!

Harry megpróbálta. A fájdalom homályán túl próbálta összeszedni azt a képességet, amit épp csak pár perce használt. A fájdalom csökkenni kezdett. Harry erősebben koncentrált, és a fájdalom teljesen megszűnt.

- Potter, mindig résen kell lenned! – rótta meg Piton. – Amit itt gyakorlunk, az nem csak elméleti tudás!

Harry Pitonra nézett, és felsóhajtott. – Tudom, professzor – mondta elkeseredetten. – Higgye el, tudom.

Piton megfogta Harry karját, és talpra állította.

- Azt hiszem, ma estére eleget gyakoroltál. Menj, és pihenj le.

- Igen, uram – felelte Harry. Egy pillanatig habozott, majd folytatta. – Valami miatt nagyon dühös. Nem tudom, mi az, de tombol.

Piton arckifejezése nem változott, de erősödött a szorítás Harry karján.

- Nincs értelme emiatt aggódni. Csak várnunk kell, és meglátjuk, hogy mi történik – mondta Piton, miközben az ajtóhoz vezette Harryt. – Ne gondolj rá.

- Megpróbálom, uram – mondta Harry, de nem sok reményt fűzött hozzá, hogy sikerülni fog. A kilincs felé nyúlt, de Piton hangja megállította.

- Potter, már mondtam neked – közölte Piton mérgesen – hogy nem a te feladatod a Sötét Nagyúr tevékenysége miatt aggódni.

- Nos, ez egy kissé nehéz, amikor minden éjjel azzal álmodok! – csapott fel Harry haragja is. Pitonnal egymásra meredtek, de Harry túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy farkasszemet nézzenek. Felsóhajtott.

- Professzor, megígérem, hogy megpróbálok nem aggódni amiatt, hogy mit csinál éppen. Most elmehetek? Fáradt vagyok, és tényleg szeretnék lefeküdni.

Piton még egy pillanatig fürkészte a tekintetét, majd megenyhült, és félreállt az útból. Harry kinyitotta az ajtót, és egyetlen szó vagy pillantás nélkül távozott.

---

Másnap reggel Harry a Nagyteremben ült, és a sütőtökleves poharát forgatta. Csipegetett egy kicsit a reggelijéből, és újra az órára pillantott. Úgy tűnt, mintha nem is mozdultak volna a mutatók azóta, hogy utoljára nézte. Harry felsóhajtott, és beleharapott a pirítósába. Kimerült volt. Mostanában nem aludt túl jól, és a múlt éjszaka különösen rossz volt. El akarta felejteni, és haladni a napi eseményekkel, még mielőtt itt az asztalnál elalszik.

Nem mintha repesve várta volna a bájitaltan órát. Még mindig nem tudta, mit gondoljon Pitonról. Az az ideiglenes harmónia, amit a szünet előtt sikerült létrehozniuk a bájitaltantanárral, teljesen eltűnt. Piton kíméletlenebb volt, mint valaha, és úgy tűnt, a legenyhébb provokációra is kész kirobbanó dühvel válaszolni. Persze ez aligha volt szokatlan. Ami igazán zavarta Harryt, hogy Piton olyan… aggódónak tűnt. Legalábbis Harry így azonosította a viselkedését. Pitonnál ezt nehéz volt megmondani, de határozottan valami ilyesmit látott a férfi szemében, mikor tegnap este igyekezett leküzdeni a sebhelyében jelentkező fájdalmat.

Harry nem szívesen gondolt arra, mit jelenthet, ha Piton aggódik valaki miatt. A férfi nem az a fajta volt, akit könnyű felizgatni. Harry az éjszaka jó részét az ezen való rágódással töltötte, majd végül feladta. Pitont képtelenség volt követni, és Harry tudta, hogy csak beleőrülne, ha megpróbálná. Most csak a tanórákkal akart foglalkozni, hogy elfeledkezhessen Voldemortról és a víziókról, és egy darabig csak egy normális tizenéves fiú lehessen.

_Ha legalább az a hülye falióra együttműködne_ – gondolta Harry, miközben még egyszer dühösen rámeredt a masszív időmérő szerkezetre. Úgy tűnt, csak vonakodva kúsznak előre a mutatói.

Seamus halkan füttyentett. Harryvel szemben, Ron mellett ült, és a Reggeli Prófétát olvasta.

- Láttátok ezt? – kérdezte az osztálytársait. – „Múlt éjjel Oxfordban halálfalók meggyilkoltak egy családot. Az anya mugli születésű volt. Az apa és a hatéves fiú szintén meghaltak."

Harry félrenézett. Biztos volt benne, hogy az újság csak a legáltalánosabb információkat közölte a gyilkosságról. Nem említette a meglepett pillantást az anya arcán, miközben holtan esett össze, amint kinyitotta az ajtót. Mint ahogy azt sem, hogyan zokogott az apa fiának holtteste felett. Harry felállt, képtelen lévén elviselni mind a nagyterembeli nyüzsgést, mind az ételszagot.

- Harry, jól érzed magad?

Harry Ginnyre pillantott, aki aggódva figyelte őt.

- Igen, persze, csak elfelejtettem valamit – felelte. Elmenekült, mielőtt még valaki feltehetett volna neki valami kérdést, és a pincébe ment. Még mindig korán volt, és a bájitaltan tanterem előtti folyosó elhagyatott volt. Harry a kőfalnak támaszkodott, és lehunyta a szemét. A hűvösség és a csend segített lecsillapítani háborgó gyomrát.

- Mr Potter?

Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, Harry meglátta Pitont, amint őt figyeli.

- Nem szokása korábban érkezni órára – mondta Piton.

_Magának sem _- gondolta Harry. De jól tudta, hogy Piton őt követte, és válaszolt a kimondatlan kérdésre.

- Nem aludtam jól.

Piton kurtán bólintott, és elment mellette, hogy kinyissa a tanterem ajtaját. Miközben Harry a tanár után lépdelt, hanyagul elgondolkozott, vajon ha valaki hallaná a beszélgetésüket, mire vélné látszólag egymáshoz nem kapcsolódó megjegyzéseiket. Harry elfoglalta a helyét, és hamarosan a többi diák is elkezdett szállingózni. Mikor mindenki összegyűlt, Piton az osztály felé fordult.

- Tapasztalatom szerint egy átlagos diák számára két hét több mint elegendő ahhoz, hogy elfelejtse mindazt, amit én előtte három és fél hónapon keresztül erőmet nem kímélve a fejébe vertem. Remélhetem, hogy valaki önök közül bebizonyítja, hogy vannak kivételek?

Néma csend uralkodott a teremben, és minden diák talált magának valami néznivalót, csak tanáruk szemébe ne kelljen pillantani. Minden diák, Hermionét kivéve, aki láthatólag éppúgy égett a bizonyítási vágytól, mint máskor.

- Ki tudná felsorolni a bikorn-szarv hét felhasználási módját, és az egyes módokhoz tartozó előkészítés különbségeit?

Hermione keze abban a pillanatban a magasban termett. Harrynek rémlett valami homályos emlék, hogy tanult erről, de az már jó néhány hónapja volt, és persze nem emlékezett rá. Úgy tűnt, mindenki más is így van ezzel, mivel csupán Hermione keze volt a levegőben.

Piton észre sem vette Hermionét, és szemöldökráncolva meredt a többiekre. – Mik a rozsdátlanító bájital hozzávalói?

Hermione keze fent maradt, de senki más nem mozdult. A legtöbb diák most különböző fokú hitetlenkedéssel meredt Pitonra. Nem gondolhatja komolyan, hogy megjegyezték azt a bájitalt! Hiszen épp csak futólag említette.

- Mik a lépései a mandragóra betakarításának és erősítő főzetekhez való előkészítésének? Granger kisasszony, tegye le a kezét. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy tudja a választ. Arra lennék kíváncsi, hogy van-e valaki más is, aki tudja.

Hermione leeresztette a kezét, Piton pedig jeges tekintettel figyelte az osztály többi részét.

- Senki? – kérdezte Piton bársonyos hangon, suttogásnál alig hangosabban.

Az egész osztály jéggé dermedve ült a helyén. Még a mardekárosok is rémültnek tűntek. Mindannyian rég megtanulták már, hogy minél mérgesebb Piton, annál halkabban beszél. Amíg kiabál az emberrel, addig nem fordulhatnak túlságosan rosszra a dolgok. Pillanatnyilag azonban még levegőt sem mert senki venni, tartva a legalább egyhavi büntetőmunkától, vagy valami annál is rosszabbtól.

- Mindannyiukat meg kellene buktatnom – vicsorgott Piton.

- Mr Potter! – Harry talpra ugrott, ahogy Piton dühtől szikrázó tekintete felé fordult. – Mi az a két összetevő, amit soha nem szabad egyetlen bájitalban sem együtt használni?

- Aszfodélusz és mandragóra – vágta rá Harry.

Pitonnak elkerekedett a szeme meglepetésében. – Helyes – mondta.

Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Piton arra számított, hogy Harry nem tudja a választ, és az igazat megvallva Harry nem is tudta. Egyszerűen csak kibökte az első két eszébe jutó bájital-hozzávaló nevét, és legalább annyira meglepte, hogy jót mondott, mint a tanárát.

Harry biztos volt benne, hogy Piton leolvassa az arcáról, hogy mindössze szerencsésen tippelt, és csakugyan, Piton szemében lassan láthatóvá vált a felismerés. Azonban a gyanakvó gúnyvigyor helyett, amire Harry számított, Piton arcára elfojtott diadal ült ki.

- Nos, Mr Potter. Úgy tűnik, a bájitaltan pluszmunka végre meghozta gyümölcsét.

Harry zavarodottságában enyhén összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Piton soha egyetlen alkalmat sem hagyott ki, hogy sértegesse, és természetesen sohasem dicsérte meg. És ami a legfurcsább, úgy tűnt, Piton őszintén elégedett vele. Harry pislogott egyet.

_Nem, tévedtem_ – gondolta. Piton arckifejezése ugyanolyan hideg és zárkózott volt, mint általában.

_Megőrültem?_ – kérdezte magában Harry.

_Nem._

Harry érezte, amint a borzongás végigfut a gerince mellett. A kimondatlan kérdésére kapott válasz félreérthetetlen volt, de biztos volt benne, hogy nem ő gondolta. Egyszerűen csak bevillant az elméjébe, ugyanúgy, mint… mint az _aszfodélusz és mandragóra_.

Harry hirtelen megértette. Ő nem tudta a választ Piton kérdésére, de Piton igen.

- Bebizonyosodott, hogy elegendő idő és erőfeszítés eredményeként még maga is képes a tanulásra – jelentette ki Piton, majd elfordult Harrytől, és az osztály többi részére meredt. – Ami azt jelenti, hogy maguknak legalább ennyire képesnek kellene lenniük. Írjanak egy legalább három láb hosszúságú esszét a könyvükben felsorolt összes alapvető bájital-hozzávaló egymással való reakcióiról. A csütörtök reggeli órára kérem.

A diákok többsége ennek hallatán csüggedten dőlt hátra. Sóhajtani senki nem mert. Hermione szeme viszont izgatottan csillant fel, és Harry biztos volt benne, hogy a lány örömmel fog nekilátni a feladatnak. Harry még túlságosan kábult volt a történtektől ahhoz, hogy törődjön vele. Piton már belefogott az aznapi anyag ismertetésébe, és Harry minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy odafigyeljen, de csaknem lehetetlennek találta. Teljes zűrzavar uralkodott a fejében. Valóban lehetséges lenne, hogy olvasott Piton gondolataiból? Hihetetlennek tűnt, de minél többet törte rajta a fejét, annál inkább meg volt róla győződve, hogy ez lehet az egyetlen magyarázat.

Harry Hermione felé pillantott. Nagyon szerette volna kikérni a véleményét. Biztos volt benne, hogy ha létezik bármiféle más magyarázat a történtekre, Hermione tudni fogja. Harry alig várta az óra végét, hogy beszélhessen vele.

Persze az óra mintha végtelen hosszúságúra nyúlt volna. Harry többször is az órájára pillantott, mert biztos volt benne, hogy valahogy nem hallották meg a csengőt. Végül mégis vége lett az órának, és Harry gyorsan összeszedte a holmiját.

- Hermione, beszélnem kell veled! – mondta.

- Minden rendben, Harry?

- Igen, persze. Csak beszélnem kell veled és Ronnal.

- Potter, egy szóra – szólt Piton a tanterem elejéből. – Egyedül – tette hozzá, és egy határozott pillantást vetett Hermionéra.

- Igen, uram – felelte Harry. Visszafordult Hermionéhoz. – Bűbájtanon találkozunk.

- Rendben, Harry – mondta Hermione. Tekintete oda-vissza cikázott Harry és Piton között, majd követte a többi diákot kifelé.

- Nos, Potter – mondta Piton, amint kettesben maradtak Harryvel – habár jobb szeretném, ha tényleg tanulnál valamit a bájitalokról az órámon, azt hiszem, a legilimencia is egy elfogadható alternatíva.

- Akkor hát tényleg a gondolataiban olvastam? – kérdezte Harry izgatottan.

- Tudtad a választ a kérdésemre?

- Nem, uram – ismerte be Harry. – Fogalmam sem volt róla.

- Akkor hát igen, azt mondanám, hogy kiolvastad a gondolataimból. Valójában egyáltalán nem meglepő. Én dühös voltam, te pedig rémült. Mindkettő meglehetősen felfokozott érzelmi állapot.

- De nem szándékosan csináltam – mondta Harry. – Elsőre nem is értettem, mi történt.

- Igen, erre rájöttem – felelte Piton szokásos leereszkedő mosolyával.

Harry összeszorította az ajkát ingerültségében.

- Szóval az ilyesfajta dolgok csak úgy megtörténnek – kérdezte hanyagul – vagy esetleg tudom valahogy szabályozni is?

- Nem, Potter, ezek nem „csak úgy megtörténnek", és igen, meg kell tanulnod szabályozni – felelte Piton mogorván. – Az a te bajod, hogy nem figyelsz arra, hogy mit csinál a saját elméd, úgyhogy még téged is váratlanul ér.

- Akkor hogyan tanulhatom meg szabályozni, uram?

- Mint minden mást, ezt is gyakorolni kell.

Harryben hirtelen felmerült egy kérdés.

- Professzor, honnan tudta, hogy legilimenciát alkalmazok?

- Tudom, hogy mi az amit tudsz, és mi az, amit nem tudsz bájitaltanból, Potter.

- Lehetett volna egy szerencsés találgatás is.

Piton megvetően felvonta a szemöldökét a javaslatra, de nem fűzött más véleményt a vad találgatások bájitaltan órán való hatékonyságához.

- Természetesen éreztem a jelenlétedet az elmémben, úgyhogy nem vettem fontolóra a találgatás lehetőségét.

- Elnézést, mit érzett? – kérdezte Harry.

- A jelenlétedet, Potter – ismételte Piton. – Az elmédet – pontosított Harry üres tekintetét látva. Egy hozzáértő okklumens megérzi az elméjében a legilimens jelenlétét. Ez az, ami lehetővé teszi a védekezést.

- Ó – mondta Harry, aki nem teljesen értette, mire gondol Piton.

- Nem baj, Potter, majd a holnap esti órán megbeszéljük. Most menj, mielőtt elkésel a következő óráról.

Harry épp csak odaért bűbájtanra, és még szétszórtabb volt, mint általában, de legalább elérkezett az ebédidő, és Harry, Hermione és Ron a Nagyterem felé indultak. Hermione hozta fel először a témát.

- Harry, mi történik? – kérdezte Hermione. – Azt mondtad, beszélni akarsz velünk. Minden rendben van?

- Igen, azt hiszem – felelte Harry. Elmagyarázta, mi történt órán, és Ron halkan füttyentett egyet.

- Ez aztán klassz trükk. Bárcsak én is olvasni tudnék a tanáraim gondolataiban. Soha többet nem kellene tanulnom. Gondolod, hogy működni fog a vizsgák alatt is?

- Ron! – kiáltott fel Hermione megbotránkozva.

- Nem hiszem – válaszolt Harry.

- Akkor emiatt tartott ott Piton professzor óra után? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Igen, csak meg akarta velem beszélni.

- De honnan tudta, hogy legilimenciát használtál? Akár tényleg tudhattad is volna a választ. – kérdezte Ron.

- Bármelyik jó okklumens tudná – mondta Hermione. – Mindent elolvastam ezzel kapcsolatban. Az okklumensek képesek megérezni a legilimensek jelenlétét, ha azok behatolnak az elméjükbe.

- Piton is ezt mondta. Meg azt is mondta, hogy jobban oda kellene figyelnem, hogy mit csinál az elmém, hogy ne turkáljak véletlenül mások gondolatai között.

- Igen, elhiszem, hogy ez fontos lehet – mondta Ron kissé aggódó arckifejezéssel. – Ööö, Harry, ugye nem… Úgy értem, ugye elmondanád, ha… ööö…

- Sosem olvastam a gondolataidból, Ron – jelentette ki Harry komolyan.

- Biztos vagy benne?

- Igen!

- Jól van, na, csak megkérdeztem.

---

A nap többi része eseménytelenül telt a tanórák és házi feladatok forgatagában. Harry boldogan vette tudomásul, hogy legendás lények gondozásán már nem a jarveykról tanulnak, bár nem volt meggyőződve róla, hogy a glumbumblék nagy előrelépést jelentenek. Semmi olyasmire nem volt szüksége, ami még jobban elrontaná a hangulatát.

Ebéd után megkörnyékezte Hermione, és ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy írják meg Pitonnak az esszét. Mire befejezték, rájuk esteledett, de Harry úgy érezte, hogy Hermione segítségével tisztességesen megírta a dolgozatot.

Másnap reggel Harry a csípős reggeli levegő miatt kabátját szorosan összehúzva követte a többieket a tónál tartandó SVK órára.

- A feladat ugyanaz, mint hétfőn. Ugyanazokkal a partnerekkel – jelentette be Ryan, akinek lendületes viselkedésén nem változtatott a hideg.

- Öö, professzor – kezdte Harry olyan diplomatikusan, amennyire csak lehetséges volt – Malfoy és én legutóbb nem tudtunk túl jól együttműködni.

- Nem, Mr Potter, tényleg nem – mondta Ryan könnyedén. – Reméljük, ma jobban fog menni.

Harry válaszra nyitotta a száját, de Malfoy megelőzte.

- Ne tátogj feleslegesen, Potter! Gyerünk.

Elgyalogoltak a tó mellett, hogy találkozzanak a másik csapattal, akivel párbajozni fognak.

- Nézd – szólalt meg Harry – meg kell találnunk a módját, hogy együttműködjünk.

- Ó, igen – húzta el a száját Malfoy. – Szent Potter olajágat nyújt. Békét akarsz kötni, ugye?

- Nem csak ma nem akarom tollpihékkel teli végezni. Tetszik a gondolat, hogy a következő másfél órát agyonátkozva töltsük?

Malfoy grimaszolt egyet. – Rendben, Potter, halljuk, mi jár a fejedben.

- Egyszerűen csak nem szabad egymás ellen dolgoznunk. Ronnal és Crakkel állunk szemben, ugye? Nos, én ismerem Ront, és tudom, hogy le tudom győzni. Ha te el tudod intézni Craket, akkor rendben leszünk.

Malfoy felhorkantott. – El tudom intézni Craket. De minden esetre óvatosnak kell lennünk. Gyerünk.

- Hová mész? – kérdezte Harry, mikor Malfoy rossz irányba indult.

- Csak maradj csendben, és ez egyszer bízz bennem, Potter. Tudom, mit csinálok.

Harry lenyelt egy rosszindulatú visszavágást, és követte Malfoyt, aki a lehető legcsendesebben vágott át a bokrokon. Végül Malfoy megtorpant, és figyelmeztetően felemelte a kezét. Harry is megállt, majd továbbosont, és lekuporodott a társa mellé. Egy kis vízfolyás választotta el őket a tisztástól, ahol párbajozniuk kellett. A tisztás üres volt, de közvetlenül előttük, egy másik bokor mögött rejtőzve Ron és Crak fürkészte a tisztást.

Malfoy közelebb hajolt Harryhez. – Háromra Capitulatus – súgta.

Harry bólintott, Malfoy pedig feltartotta a kezét, ujjaival mutatva a számokat. Egy. Kettő. Három. Talpra ugrottak, és egyszerre emelték célzásra a pálcájukat.

- _Capitulatus_!

Ront és Craket teljesen készületlenül érte a támadás, pálcáik kirepültek a kezükből.

- Ó remek, milyen rendes dolog! Hátba támadni minket! – méltatlankodott Ron.

- Igen, ti ketten pedig biztos csak pihentetek abban a bokorban – felelte Harry minden együttérzés nélkül legjobb barátjának.

---

Az óra hátralévő része határozottan sikeresebben telt Harry és Malfoy számára, mint az előző. Sikerült kordában tartaniuk az egymás iránti gyűlölködésüket, és legtöbb ellenfelükkel szemben megállták a helyüket. Ebédidőre Harrynek már igen jó kedve volt.

- Edzésterv – közölte Katie Bell, mikor Harry, Ron és Hermione elfoglalták helyüket a Nagyteremben ebédkor. Egy darab pergament nyomott Harry és Ron kezébe, majd folytatta.

- Kicsivel több, mint egy hónap múlva játszunk a Hugrabug ellen, és le kell söpörnünk őket a pályáról. Mindenkitől elvárom, hogy maximálisan teljesítsen az edzéseken.

- De hiszen eszerint nem elég a szombat reggeli edzés, de még az ebédet is ki kell hagynunk heti háromszor! – tiltakozott Ron, amint az edzéstervre pillantott.

- Enni szeretnél, vagy győzni, Weasley?

Ron arcán az látszott, hogy inkább az evést helyezné előre, de Katie szigorú pillantására nem mert megszólalni.

- Kapjatok fel valamit, amit el tudtok hozni, és gyerünk – utasította őket Katie.

- Micsoda? Úgy érted, hogy ma kezdünk?

- A pergamen szerint szerdán edzés van, nem? Tíz perc múlva találkozunk a pályán.

Katie továbbment, hogy összeszedje a többieket is. Amint hallótávolságon kívül ért, Ron ingerülten felsóhajtott.

- Miért bolondulnak meg az emberek, ha kviddics csapatkapitány lesz belőlük?

- Az a dolga, hogy mindent megtegyen a győzelemért – mondta Hermione. – Ne aggódj, Ron. Mindannyiótoknak viszek fel valami ennivalót a klubhelyiségbe.

- Miattam ne fáraszd magad – mondta Ginny, miközben betuszkolt egy szendvicset a zsebébe, és felállt az asztaltól.

Harry is felállt. Ő is zsebre vágta a szendvicsét meg egy almát, és gyorsan felhörpintette a sütőtöklevét.

- Miattam se aggódj, megleszek.

- Gyerünk Ron, nem fogsz éhen halni – mondta Ginny.

- Jaj, rendben van! – kiáltott fel Ron. Két szendvicset tömött a zsebébe, majd felkapott egy gyümölcslepényt, és megpróbálta egyben lenyelni.

- Hovv deem ed kif kuplit - mondta Hermionénak.

Ginny undorodva nézett a bátyjára, majd Hermionéhoz fordult. – Nem tudom, mi tetszik benne.

- Bicsoda?! – kérdezte Ron, miközben húga az ajtó felé száguldott.

- Menjünk – mondta Harry Ronnak, és követte Ginnyt. Egyáltalán nem bánta, hogy kihagyják a vacsorát. Az sem érdekelte volna, a reggeli és az ebéd is kimarad. A legutóbbi Griffendél-Mardekár meccsen nyújtott silány szereplése után eltökélte, hogy megnyerik a következő meccset.

Mikor mindenki a pályára ért, Katie röviden és határozottan közölte az instrukcióit.

- Ma a gurkókkal gyakorlunk. Terelők, azt akarom, hogy teljes erőből küldjétek rá őket a többiekre. Ne fogjátok vissza magatokat. A többiek tartsák nyitva a szemüket, és Harry, számolom, hányszor kapod el a cikeszt.

Mindannyian bólintottak, és felpattantak a seprűikre. Harry keményen kezdett, eltökélte, hogy nem hagyja elillanni a cikeszt. Az idő nem sokat javult a reggeli SVK óra óta, harapós hideg volt, de Harrynek tetszett. Miközben magasan a pálya felett szállt, úgy érezte, lefoszlik róla minden gondja, és a repülés puszta öröme keríti hatalmába. Oda-vissza száguldozott a pályán, alábukott és pörgött. Minden erőfeszítés nélkül kicselezett egy gurkót, majd megpillantotta a cikeszt, amint az a pálya másik végén, két célkarika között lebegett. Elvigyorodott, és üldözőbe vette. Még két gurkó száguldott felé. Egyet kicselezett, a másikat pedig lehagyta, miközben könnyedén elkapta az apró aranygolyót.

- Egy megvan, Potter! – kiáltotta neki Katie vigyorogva.

Harry visszavigyorgott, elengedte a cikeszt, és figyelte, amint az eltűnik a lelátók mögött. Az idő többi része puszta élvezet volt. Harry tizenegyszer kapta el a cikeszt, és karácsony óta nem érezte ilyen jól magát. Annyira felvidult, hogy még Binns órájának legnagyobb részében is sikerült ébren maradnia, és egész addig nem csökkent a jókedve, míg este meg nem érkezett Piton órájára.

---

- Legilimencia – mondta Piton. – Nehezebb elsajátítani, mint az okklumenciát, és, ha még emlékszel, ez az óráink fő pontja. Sajnálatos szokásod, hogy betörj mások gondolatai és érzései közé, általában anélkül, hogy egyáltalán észrevennéd, és úgy tűnik, képtelen vagy féken tartani önmagad. Egyszóval az elméd teljességgel fegyelmezetlen, és ez egyre komolyabb problémát jelent. Sajnálatos módon az én feladatom, hogy ezt megoldjam. Szóval kezdhetjük?

Harry elfintorodott, és előhúzta a pálcáját. Rettegett az egésztől. A legilimencia mindig is rosszabbul ment neki, mint az okklumencia, és három hete egyáltalán nem is gyakorolta. Biztos volt benne, hogy nem fog jól menni. Olyan erősen összpontosított, amennyire csak tudott, és felemelte a pálcáját.

- _Legilimens_! – mondta Harry.

Az emlékek megrohanták Harryt, de olyan hevesen, hogy alig tudta őket elkülöníteni egymástól.

Piton olyan erős mentális lökést adott Harrynek, hogy teljesen elvesztette az egyensúlyát, miközben megszakadt az elméjük közötti kapcsolat.

- Ez borzasztó volt, Potter – nézett mérgesen Harryre. – Így sosem fogod uralni a saját elmédet. Összpontosíts, és próbáld meg újra.

Harry felsóhajtott. Határozottan nem fog jól menni.

---

- Potter, teljesen képtelen vagy uralkodni magadon? – üvöltötte Piton bosszúsan.

- Úgy tűnik, igen! – vágott vissza Harry.

Már több mint egy órája ez ment, és Harry semmi fejlődést nem mutatott. Valójában azt gyanította, hogy csak rosszabb lett. Lüktetett a feje, és már nem volt türelme tanára rosszindulatú megjegyzéseihez. Minden tőle telhetőt megtett, és még Pitonnál is jobban frusztrálta, hogy teljességgel képtelen kontrollálni a tanára elméjéből előhívott emlékeket. Egy pillanatra eszébe jutott, hogy esetleg a professzor szándékosan akadályozza ebben, de gyorsan elvetette a gondolatot. Piton őszintén értetlennek és dühösnek tűnt.

- Potter, figyelj oda, hogy mit csinálsz! – ismételte Piton legalább huszadszorra. – A legilimencia finomságot és ravaszságot igényel. Te annyira viselkedsz finoman, mint egy hegyi troll!

- Minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek!

- Nos, akkor többet kell tenned! Most próbáld újra!

Harry felsóhajtott, és megpróbált erősebben összpontosítani. Piton szemébe nézett, és felemelte a pálcáját.

- _Legilimens_!

Piton ezúttal összerándult, és azonnal visszaverte Harry mentális támadását.

- Potter, a finomság és a ravaszság közül melyiket nem érted?

Harry ismét felsóhajtott. El sem tudta képzelni, mit csinálhat rosszul. Az erős összpontosítástól majd szétrobbant a feje, és a halántékát dörzsölte annak reményében, hogy enyhül majd a fájdalom. Észrevette, hogy Piton ugyanígy tesz, és hirtelen felötlött benne egy gondolat.

- Professzor – kérdezte Harry. – Tegnap azt mondta, hogy érezte az elmémet. Most is érzi?

- Mint egy furkósbotot – közölte Piton undorodva.

- Lehetséges, hogy túl erősen próbálom?

Piton szemei összeszűkültek, miközben fontolóra vette Harry szavait.

- Lehetséges – mondta végül. – Lazíts, és ürítsd ki az elmédet.

Harry mély levegőt vett, és követte Piton utasítását.

- Ezúttal csak annyi erőfeszítéssel mondd ki a varázsigét, mint amikor egy Lumost szórsz ki. Ne összpontosíts semmire. Csak tartsd az elmédet annyira üresen, amennyire csak lehetséges.

Harry bólintott. Újabb mély levegőt vett, és felemelte a pálcáját. – _Legilimens_.

Piton emlékei engedelmesen életre keltek, de ezúttal közel sem voltak olyan túláradóak, és Harrynek feltűnt, hogy nem vész el közöttük úgy, mint általában. Félrelökte az emlékeket, ahogyan okklumenciaórán tanulta, és azok eltűntek.

- Ez az, Potter! Ez sokkal jobb volt! – mondta Piton. – Végre megtetted az első igazi lépést a legilimencia elsajátítása felé.

- Hadd próbáljam meg újra! – emelte fel Harry a pálcáját. De Piton megrázta a fejét.

- Ennyi elég volt ma estére.

- De professzor…

- Mostantól képes leszel ugyanerre. Pillanatnyilag pihenésre van szükséged. Nem akarom, hogy holnap elaludj bájitaltanon.

- Igen, uram.

Harry lassan sétált vissza a Griffendél-toronyhoz. Izgatott volt a legilimenciában tett előrelépése miatt, és remélte, hogy Pitonnak igaza volt abban, hogy egy napon éppolyan könnyedén tudja majd ezt is alkalmazni, mint ahogyan az okklumenciát megtanulta. Elbátortalanította az előző napi akaratlan behatolása Piton gondolataiba. El tudta képzelni, hogy egyszer majd annyira elveszti az elméje feletti uralmat, hogy tehetetlenül belelát mindazok gondolataiba, akik elég bolondok ahhoz, hogy a szemébe nézzenek. Az eszével tudta, hogy a dolgok valószínűleg nem fordulnak ennyire rosszra, de azért mégis aggasztotta.

És ott volt Voldemort is.

Harry víziói egyre rosszabbakká váltak, és nem csak amiatt, mert mind gyakoribbak voltak. Úgy tűnt, a Voldemort és közte lévő kapcsolat egyre mélyebb, és néha, miközben álmatlanul feküdt a sötétben, Harry rettegett, hogy esetleg teljesen elveszíti önmagát. Ha Piton meg tudja tanítani, hogy hogyan vessen véget ezeknek a vízióknak, akkor mind a ráfordított idő, mind az elszenvedett nyomorúság bőven megérte.


	7. Bájitalok

Ismét köszönet Zizikének és Theatressnek, aki átnézték, és javították.

* * *

**7. fejezet: Bájitalok**

A reggeli posta érkezése feszültséggel teli eseménnyé vált Roxfortban. Újév napja óta Voldemort féktelen tombolásba kezdett. Egy hónapja szinte minden éjszaka előfordultak halálfaló-támadások, és mind a diákok, mind a tanárok félve nyitották ki a Reggeli Prófétát. De végül mindig győzött a kíváncsiság. Ezen a reggelen hallatszott, hogy többeknek elakad a lélegzete a Nagyteremben, mivel az előző éjszakai támadás különösen borzasztó volt. Egy négytagú családot gyilkoltak meg, és a szemtanúk állítása szerint a legkisebb gyereket egy hatalmas kígyó nyelte le.

Piton felpillantott az újságból a Griffendél asztala felé, ahol Finnigan nyilvánvalóan ugyanazt a cikket olvasta fel mindazoknak, akik hallótávolságon belül voltak. Háztársai – habár elszörnyedve – csüngtek minden szaván. Mindenki, Pottert kivéve. Ő maga elé meredt, és semmi jelét nem adta, hogy bármit is hallana. Úgy tűnt, rosszul van.

_És fél órán belül az én bájitaltan órámon fog ülni_ – gondolta Piton utálkozva. Potter víziói Piton életének megrontóivá váltak, és nem csupán amiatt, mert az ő feladata volt, hogy megtanítsa a fiút, hogyan uralja őket. A hatodéves bájitaltan órák merő idegeskedésből álltak. Az előző éjszakai események függvényében Potter vagy figyelmes volt és hozzáértő, vagy a veszélyességig szétszórt.

Piton újra Potterre pillantott. Ez nem lesz jó napja a fiúnak. Ami gondot jelent, tekintve, hogy ma reggel egy különösen bonyolult bájitalt fognak főzni. Nem teheti meg, hogy egyszerűen elengedi a fiút óráról – esze ágában sem volt ilyen gyakorlatot kialakítani. De nem is állhat egész idő alatt a fiú háta mögött arra figyelve, hogy nehogy felrobbantsa a tantermet.

Piton fontolóra vette a lehetőségeit. Egyszerűen csak arra kell majd hagyatkoznia, hogy Granger rajta tartja Potteren a szemét, és nem engedi, hogy bajt csináljon. Piton tudta, hogy a lány bizonyos fokig már eddig is ezt tette. Potterrel egy asztalnál dolgozott, és Piton nem egyszer látta, ahogy megakadályozza a fiút abban, hogy veszélyes elegyeket hozzon létre. Mindig lopva tette, kétségkívül tartva attól, hogy magára vonja tanára figyelmét és nemtetszését. Valószínűleg ezen aggodalma miatt nem vett észre egy pár emlékezetes hibát. Ma nem engedheti meg, hogy ilyen előforduljon.

A Nagyterem kezdett kiürülni, ahogyan a diákok órára indultak. Piton is felemelkedett, és a pince felé vette útját.

---

- Harry, biztos, hogy jól érzed magad? – kérdezte Hermione harmadszorra is.

- Már mondtam, hogy jól vagyok – felelte Harry ingerülten. – Csak fáradt vagyok, ez minden. És cseppet sem javított a helyzeten, hogy Seamusnak muszáj volt reggeli közben felolvasnia nekünk a Prófétát.

Hermione csüggedten nézett. – Tudom, Harry, de Seamus nem érti.

- Csak felejtsd el, rendben? Van elég aggódnivalónk a bájitaltan óra miatt. – Beléptek Piton tantermébe, és az osztály többi részével együtt ők is a helyükre mentek. Piton szokásához híven utolsóként érkezett, és egyből a dolgok közepébe vágott.

- Az Örök Álom bájitala, amit a mai órán fognak főzni, onnan kapta a nevét, hogy aki iszik belőle, az csaknem tökéletesen mély álomba szenderül, és akár századokat tölthet így anélkül, hogy egy napot is öregedne. Egyetlen módja van annak, hogy újjáélesszük azt a személyt, aki elfogyasztotta a bájitalt: be kell adnunk neki az ellenszerét. Sajnos a főzetnek van néhány kellemetlen mellékhatása, ezért nem javaslom, hogy tréfából belekóstoljanak.

- Feltételezem, hogy mindannyian elolvasták a bájital készítéséről leírt tudnivalókat. Az utasítások a táblán láthatóak, a szükséges hozzávalók pedig önök előtt vannak. – Piton szünetet tartott, és végighordozta tekintetét az osztályon.

- Ennek a bájitalnak különösen veszélyes az elkészítése, fokozott figyelmet kell fordítaniuk a részletekre – mondta, miközben a padok között sétált, és minden egyes diákot szigorúan szemrevételezett.

- A legkisebb hiba is katasztrofális következményekhez vezethet, és nem szeretném, ha bárkit is a gyengélkedőre kellene küldenem. – Miközben ezt mondta, célzatos pillantást vetett Harry felé.

- Ezért mindannyiuknak oda kell figyelni arra, hogy _ne következzen be hiba._ – Miközben Piton ez utóbbi kijelentést tette, átható tekintettel nézett Hermionéra, ami elég furcsa volt. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy Hermione sosem követett el hibát bájitaltanon. De miközben Piton Hermionéra meredt, tekintete egy futó pillanatra Harry felé cikázott. Hermione megdermedt, és ő is rápillantott, majd szinte észrevehetetlenül Piton felé biccentett.

Harry érezte, amint a vér elönti az arcát. Finom jelzés volt, de biztos volt benne, hogy mindenki észrevette. A körülötte ülők, akik már régóta tisztában voltak azzal, hogy Harry bájital-készítési tudománya igen kiszámíthatatlan, olyan távolra húzódtak tőle, amennyire csak tudtak. A kevésbé diszkrét diákok könyveket egymásra pakolva építettek hevenyészett barikádot a pad szélén. Reménykedő pillantásokat vetettek Hermionéra. Még a mardekárosok is bátorítóan néztek a lányra.

Harry borzasztóan dühös volt. Ő nem kétbalkezes! Végül is Kiválót kapott a bájitaltan RBF-jére. Nincs szüksége arra, hogy Hermione pesztrálja! Piton kiadta az utasítást, hogy lássanak hozzá, így Harry az üstje felé bökött, hogy meggyújtsa alatta a tüzet. Hermione megköszörülte a torkát, mire Harry rápillantott. A lány a táblán olvasható utasításokra meredt, és Harry követte a tekintetét. Az első mondat egyből megragadta a figyelmét. _Hideg üstben vegyítse az első három hozzávalót, és hagyja állni öt percig._

Harry visszafojtotta a feltörni készülő sóhajt. Rendben, talán mégsincs a legjobb formájában. Összeszorította a fogát, és elhatározta, hogy betűről betűre követni fogja az utasításokat, és nem követ el több hibát.

Mire a harmadik lépéshez ért, feladta. Egyszerűen túlságosan fáradt és túlságosan szétszórt volt ahhoz, hogy koncentráljon. Ehelyett elkezdte utánozni Hermione minden mozdulatát. Tudta, hogy a lány észrevette, hogy mit csinál. Szokásos fürge tempójából visszavett annyit, hogy Harry követni tudja, de legalább nem kellett két lépés között várnia rá.

Végre elkészült a bájital. Harryé épp olyan tökéletesen bugyborékolt az üstben, mint Hermionéé, de nem érzett elégedettséget. Tudta, hogy önállóan képtelen lett volna elkészíteni. Miközben a többiek odavittek egy-egy fiolányit a bájitalukból Pitonnak osztályozásra, Harry hátramaradt, és letakarította a padját. Mikor már akkora volt a nyüzsgés a teremben, hogy tudta, nem veszik észre, eltüntette üstjének tartalmát, és kiment.

---

Szerda reggel a griffendélesek nagy megkönnyebbülésére hideg, de tiszta időre virradtak. Ígéretéhez híven Ryan továbbra is a tó partján tartotta az órákat, annak ellenére, hogy Harry szerint sarkvidéki állapotok uralkodtak. Még mindig Griffendél-Mardekár vegyes párosokban dolgoztak. Harry – legnagyobb sajnálatára – még mindig Malfoyjal volt egy csoportban, habár el kellett ismernie, hogy tanult tőle egy-két dolgot. Úgy gondolta, hogy sosem használna olyan alávaló taktikát, mint amilyeneket Malfoy szokott javasolni, de természetesen hasznos volt megérteni, hogy hogyan működik a másik oldal. Elég jól megtanultak együttműködni ahhoz, hogy Millicent és Hermione kivételével minden más csapatot legyőzzenek. Úgy tűnt, hogy a lányok minden különbözőségük ellenére verhetetlen párost alkotnak.

- Mit csináltok ti ketten, egymás gondolatait olvassátok? – kérdezte Ron, miközben a január végi hóban gyalogoltak vissza a kastélyhoz.

- Természetesen nem – felelte Hermione. – Csak megtanultuk kihasználni a másik erősségeit. Ryan professzornak igaza van, rengeteget tudunk tanulni egymástól.

- Igen, na de _Millicent Bullstrode_-tól?

- Ő nem olyan vészes, Ron.

Harry csak félig-meddig figyelt oda a beszélgetésre. Fázott, piszkos volt és kimerült, és a sötét varázslatok kivédése óra a legutolsó csepp erejét is igénybe vette. Hetek óta nem tudta végigaludni az éjszakát. Még mindig nem tanulta meg meggátolni a víziókat, és tudta, hogy ez megteszi a hatását. Szétszórtabb volt, mint valaha, és az órákon alig tudott lépést tartani a többiekkel. Már SVK-n is szinte lehetetlennek érezte az odafigyelést.

Bevánszorgott a bejárati csarnokba, és meglátta Pitont, amint undorodva szemléli az osztályt. Ez egyszer azonban a bájitaltan tanár nem kiabált rájuk. Ehelyett a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárt szólította meg, aki Harry mögött lépett be a terembe.

- Ryan! – csattant fel. – Muszáj a diákoknak mindig ilyen állapotban visszatérniük az órádról?

Ryan végignézett a piszkos, sáros diákokon. – Mindannyian egészségesek. Mi a baj? – kérdezte hasonló stílusban.

- Szégyenletesen néznek ki! Itt Roxfortban vannak elvárások, ha nem vetted volna észre!

- Nem az én dolgom, hogy gondoskodjam arról, hogy a diákok tiszták és rendezettek legyenek, Piton. Az egyetlen dolog, ami érdekel, hogy megtanítsam őket, hogyan védekezzenek a sötét varázslatok ellen. Persze megértem, hogy ez _neked_ nem olyan fontos, mindent figyelembe véve.

Piton elsápadt dühében, de még mielőtt válaszolni tudott volna az SVK tanár célzásaira, az már becsörtetett mellette a Nagyterembe. A diákok jól ismerték már bájitaltan tanárukat ahhoz, hogy szétszéledjenek, mielőtt dühe rajtuk csapódna le. Még a mardekárosok sem néztek rá, miközben elsiettek a pince felé. Harry, Ron és Hermione félrehúzódtak egy oldalfolyosóra, ugyanis nem merték megkockáztatni, hogy jól belátható lépcsőkön maradjanak.

- Láttátok Piton arcát? – kérdezte Ron lelkesen.

- Ryannek tényleg nem kellene ilyen kihívóan viselkednie vele – mondta Hermione. – Majdhogynem nyíltan halálfalónak nevezte Pitont. Millicent mondta, hogy Ryan hónapok óta célozgat a mardekárosoknak Piton megbízhatóságát illetően, de ha engem kérdeztek, nem lenne szabad nyilvánosan is ezt csinálnia.

- Ryan tud magára vigyázni, Piton meg megérdemli. Jó látni, hogy a változatosság kedvéért most megkóstoltatják vele a saját orvosságát. Igaz, Harry?

- Azt hiszem – felelte Harry minden érdeklődés nélkül.

- Azt _hiszed_? – kérdezte Ron hitetlenkedve. – Amilyen szörnyen szokott veled viselkedni Piton, imádnod kellene, hogy a változatosság kedvéért most őt piszkálják!

Harry mérgesen Ronra pillantott, és összeszorította a száját.

- Fáradt vagyok és éhes, és nem érdekel, hogy Ryan és Piton miket vágnak egymás fejéhez – mondta ingerülten. – Csak mosakodjunk meg, és menjünk ebédelni, rendben?

- Oké – egyezett bele Ron, bár látszott, hogy ő is ideges.

A vacsora morcos hangulatban telt. Harry túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy törődjön azzal, hogy megbántotta a barátját. Ron úgy nézett ki, mint aki szeretne mondani valamit, de nincs hozzá bátorsága, Hermione pedig aggódva pislogott egyik fiúról a másikra. De hamarosan ideje volt, hogy mágiatörténet órára induljanak, és Harry hálásan rogyott le a székére. Mint általában, most sem kellett hozzá sok idő, hogy Binns monoton zümmögése álomba ringassa.

---

_- Uram, megtaláltuk a gyávát – mondta Lucius Malfoy, mélyen meghajolva Harry előtt._

_Két másik halálfaló egy férfit rángatott, majd térdre kényszerítették. Harry egyszer csak felismerte a férfit. Igor Karkarov remegett, és arcára vad rémület ült ki. _

_- Igor – sziszegte Harry. – Milyen kedves tőled, hogy végre csatlakoztál hozzánk._

_- Uram – suttogta rekedten Karkarov._

_- Ugye nem gondolod, hogy elfeledkezem arról, hogyan árultál el engem?- folytatta Harry behízelgően._

_- Uram, én nem árultalak el! Azt hittem, elpusztítottak! Sosem árultalak volna el, amíg éltél!_

_- Gyáva féreg vagy, Igor – mondta Harry gyűlölködve. – Undorodom tőled. Megmutatom neked, milyen sors vár az árulókra._

_Harry felemelte a pálcáját._

_- Ne, uram! – könyörgött Karkarov. – Kérlek!_

---

Harry sikoltott, és felugrott a székéről. Többi osztálytársa, akiknek többsége szintén szunyókált, ugyancsak felpattant. Néhányan sikoltottak, mások talpra ugrás közben leverték könyveiket a padról. Neville annyira megijedt, hogy leesett a székéről, és még Binns is szünetet tartott a mondandójában, és felnézett.

Harry vad tekintettel nézett körbe, majd észrevette osztálytársainak rémült tekintetét, és rájött, hogy hol van. Zavartan próbálta visszanyerni a nyugalmát.

- Elnézést – motyogta. – Rémálmom volt.

Harry szerencsétlen tekintettel, égő arccal süppedt vissza a székébe, miközben a többiek is újra elfoglalták a helyeiket, Binns pedig folytatta az előadást. Harry teljesen éber volt, de nem figyelt Binns mondandójára. Az imént látott kínzás egyike volt a legszörnyűbbeknek, amiket eddig látott, és hányingere volt. Szerencsére már nem volt sok hátra az órából.

- Harry, jól vagy? – kérdezte Hermione, mikor kiléptek az osztályteremből.

- Voldemort megtalálta Karkarovot – felelte Harry olyan halkan, hogy csak Hermione és Ron hallja.

Hermionénak elakadt a lélegzete. – Meghalt? – kérdezte.

- Még nem. Legalábbis mikor felébredtem, még élt.

- El kell mondanod Dumbledore-nak – folytatta Hermione.

- Nincs itt – mondta Ron. – Emlékszel, az egész napot a minisztériumban tölti.

- Akkor McGalagonynak – javasolta Hermione.

- Szólok Pitonnak – mondta Harry. – Vacsora után úgyis órám van vele.

Harry valahogy végigszenvedte a nap hátralevő részét, és amikor este megérkezett Piton irodájába, tudta, nincs olyan állapotban, hogy részt vegyen az órán. Ha azt hitte volna, hogy megússza, egyáltalán nem is ment volna, de biztos volt benne, hogy ha nem jelenne meg, Piton a keresésére indulna. Átfutott a fején, hogy felkeresi Madam Pomfreyt, és gyomorrontást mímel, de valahogy gyanította, hogy Pitont nem tudná átverni egy ilyen trükkel. Emellett Harrynek át kellett adnia egy üzenetet.

Mint általában, Piton most is dolgozatokat osztályozott, mikor Harry megérkezett. Harry elfoglalta megszokott székét, és az iroda polcain sorakozó bájital hozzávalókra meredt.

- Megtalálták Karkarovot – közölte tompán.

Piton megdermedt, és felkapta a fejét.

- Mágiatörténet órán történt – folytatta Harry tényszerűen. – Nem tudom, hogy meghalt-e vagy sem. Valószínűleg igen, de felébredtem, mielőtt befejeződött volna. Nem tudtam, hogy tud-e róla.

Hosszú szünet következett, mielőtt Piton megszólalt volna.

- Nem. Nem tudtam – préselte ki magából közönyös hangon. – Köszönöm, Mr Potter. Át fogom adni az üzenetet.

Harry kimerülten bólintott, és még mindig nem nézett a tanárra, habár magán érezte Piton tekintetét.

- Miért nem adtad be a bájitalod a tegnapi órán? – kérdezte végül Piton.

Harry a különös kérdésen meglepődve pillantott Pitonra.

- Nem tudtam megcsinálni – felelte.

- Akkor pontosan mivel töltötted az időt egész órán?

- Hermionét utánoztam. Nem tudtam követni az utasításokat, így csak másoltam, amit ő csinált.

- Azt hinném, hogy ebben az esetben tökéletesen sikerült a bájitalod.

- Az nem az én bájitalom volt, hanem az övé. Ha beadom, az csalás lett volna.

Piton ajka utálkozva kunkorodott fel. – Természetesen, a nemes Harry Potter felette áll mindenfajta helytelen viselkedésnek. Mondd, Potter, hülyének nézel?

- Természetesen nem, uram.

- Akkor hogyan gondolhatod, hogy nem vettem észre, mit csinálsz? Ha nem tudod követni az utasításokat, jó tudni, hogy legalább Granger kisasszonyt követni tudod, mikor gyakorlatilag kézenfogva vezet téged.

Harry a szemét forgatta. – Rendben van! – mondta kétségbeesetten. – Megígérem, hogy soha többet nem fordul elő, hogy nem adok be egy bájitalt. Uram.

- Annál többet fogsz tenni, Potter. Mivel elméletileg úgyis külön bájitaltan órákra jársz hozzám, azt hiszem ideje, hogy valóban részed legyen benne. Gyere velem.

Piton felállt, és határozott léptekkel átment az irodája mellett lévő osztályterembe. Harrynek nem volt más választása, követte. Pitont az egyik pad mellett találta, miközben bájital hozzávalókat készített elő.

- Azt akarja, hogy bájitalt főzzek? – kérdezte Harry hitetlenkedve.

- Egészen pontosan azt akarom, hogy készítsd el az Örök Álom bájitalát, amit a tegnapi órán csináltunk – válaszolt Piton.

- Maga tréfál!

Piton megvetően nézett Harryre. – Úgy nézek ki, mint aki tréfál, Potter?

_Nem_, gondolta Harry, Piton határozottan komolynak nézett ki. De ez őrültség volt. Alig élte túl a napot, képtelenség, hogy most elkészítsen egy bonyolult bájitalt. Egyébként is mi értelme van? Ahogy a dolgok most állnak, előbb fog megőrülni, mint hogy esélye legyen letenni a RAVASZ-ait. Piton kérése annyira abszurd volt, hogy Harry alig bírta elfojtani a nevetését. De Piton láthatóan nem szándékozott visszakozni, és Harry érezte, amint egyfajta szürreális nyugalom lesz úrrá rajta.

- Rendben, professzor – mondta. – Ha ezt akarja. – Harry a padhoz sétált, végigfuttatta szemét az utasítások hosszú során, majd az odakészített nagyszámú hozzávalón. Teljesen esélytelen, hogy ez sikerüljön.

- Potter, ennek a bájitalnak az elkészítése semmi olyasmit nem igényel, amit ne tettél volna meg sikeresen ezelőtt számtalan alkalommal – közölte vele Piton. – A nehézséget az jelenti, hogy végig arra koncentrálj, amit csinálsz. Koncentrálj, kövesd az utasításokat, és minden rendben lesz.

- Igen, uram – felelte Harry, kétségbeesetten igyekezve elfojtani a vihogást. Piton még egy szemöldökráncolással tüntette ki Harryt, mielőtt a terem elejében lévő asztalához vonult. Harry a bájitalra fordította figyelmét. Csak előző nap készítette el, és bár végig Hermionét utánozta, még mindig egészen sok minden rémlett neki. Újra átfutotta az utasításokat, sorba rakta a hozzávalókat, ahogy Hermionétól látta, és hozzákezdett.

A tanórán érezhető nyomás nélkül Harry úgy találta, hogy tényleg nem olyan bonyolult elkészíteni a bájitalt, legalábbis amíg nem engedi, hogy a figyelme elkalandozzon. Mivel nem akarta a termet és benne saját magát is felrobbantani, ezért minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy pontosan kövesse az utasításokat.

Múltak a percek, majd egy óra is eltelt. Miközben Harry módszeresen, lépésről lépésre darabolt, mért és kavart, elfeledkezett a vízióiról. Már majdnem befejezte, és amennyire meg tudta állapítani, még egyetlen hibát sem vétett. Mikor majd hozzáadja az utolsó összetevőt, biztosan tudni fogja. Ha mindent jól csinált, a bájital világoskék színű lesz. Ha nem, látványosan fel fog robbanni.

Harry óvatosan szemlélte a szeletelt parókás pörgencset, mikor odajött Piton, és átlesett a válla felett.

- Nem vagy még kész, Potter? – kérdezte Piton türelmetlenül.

- Majdnem, uram. Már csak az utolsó lépés van hátra.

- Nos, akkor siess.

Harry mély levegőt vett, és beleszórta az üstbe a parókás pörgencset. A bájital azonnal elkezdett sziszegni és bugyborékolni, majd áttetsző világoskékbe fordult a színe, és lassan elcsendesedett.

- Sikerült – mondta Harry elragadtatottan. Alig tudta elhinni, hogy helyesen készítette el a bájitalt.

- Nos, úgy tűnik, hogy végül mégsem vagy olyan kétbalkezes – mondta Piton kelletlenül.

- Sajnálom, hogy csalódást okoztam, uram – vágta rá Harry, még mielőtt belegondolhatott volna.

- Persze az lenne az igazán csodálatra méltó, ha ugyanezt a tanórán tudnád produkálni – mondta Piton, nem véve tudomást Harry szemtelenségéről. – Takaríts fel magad után, és ma estére végeztünk.

- Igen, uram – mondta Harry, miközben Piton kisietett a teremből. Harry gyorsan letisztította a padját. A bájitallal való sikere sokat lendített az önbizalmán, de egyben fel is bosszantotta. _Nem_ volt kétbalkezes. Lehet, hogy sose lesz ragyogó bájitalkeverő, de reménytelen eset sem volt, és elege volt abból, hogy Piton úgy bánik vele, mint egy idiótával. De tisztában volt azzal, hogy ebben az évben az elrontott bájitalokkal és a befejezetlen házi feladatokkal túlságosan megkönnyítette a bájitaltan tanárnak azt, hogy nevetségessé tehesse. De ez változni fog. Kerül, amibe kerül, sosem fog többet felkészületlenül érkezni Piton órájára.

Harry kilépett az osztályteremből, és céltudatosan elindult a folyosón, de mikor közel ért Piton irodájához, lelassította a lépteit. Az iroda ajtaja félig nyitva volt, és hangok szűrődtek ki. Csendesen előrébb osont, és megállt az ajtó előtt. Most tisztán hallotta a beszélgetést, és felismerte Draco Malfoy behízelgő hangját.

- Tudja, professzor úr, néhányan szeretnénk szabadidőnkben is bájitalokat készíteni, de a diákok készleteiben nincs olyan hozzávaló, amire szükségünk lenne.

- A bumszalag-bőr igen veszélyes hozzávaló, Mr Malfoy – felelte Piton. – És csak kevés olyan bájitalhoz szükséges, amelyet biztonságos lenne a hálótermeikben elkészíteni.

- Tisztában vagyok vele, uram – folytatta Malfoy. – Biztosíthatom, hogy nagyon óvatosak leszünk, és jó ügy érdekében dolgozunk.

- Bárhogy is legyen… - Piton tétovázott, Harry pedig közelebb hajolt, hogy jobban halljon.

Hirtelen kivágódott az ajtó, és Harry Piton vádló tekintetével találta szemben magát.

- Nos, Mr Potter, csak nem hallgatózunk? – kérdezte Piton a legundokabb hangján.

- Nem, uram! – felelte gyorsan Harry. – Csak befejeztem a tanterem kitakarítását, ahogy parancsolta. Mindent elraktam. Azt szerettem volna megkérdezni, hogy visszamehetek-e a hálótermembe.

Harry tudta, hogy Piton már elengedte, és azt is, hogy egyáltalán nem tudta átverni ezzel a kifogással, de remélte, hogy a bájitaltan tanár nem fogja erőltetni a kérdést. Malfoyra pillantott, akit láthatóan szórakoztatott a gondolat, hogy Harry a bájitaltan tantermet takarította. A mardekáros nyilvánvalóan túlságosan alantasnak érezte a feladatot.

- Rendben van, Mr Potter – mondta Piton. – Visszamehet a hálótermébe. De ha a tantermet nem találom tökéletes rendben, büntetőmunkát kap. Megértette?

- Igen, uram – mondta Harry.

Piton visszafordult Malfoyhoz.

- Mr Malfoy, a holnapi óra után megkapja, amire szüksége van.

- Köszönöm, uram – felelte Malfoy. Barátságosan bólintott egyet Piton felé, leereszkedően rávigyorgott Harryre, és eltűnt a mardekáros klubhelyiség felé.

- Mr Potter, feltételezem, nem akarja az egész éjszakát a folyosón álldogálva tölteni – mondta Piton.

- Nem, uram – felelte Harry. – Jó éjszakát, uram.

Harry gyorsan visszatért a klubhelyiségbe, ahol Ron, Hermione, Ginny és Neville éppen robbantós snapszlit játszott.

- Szia Harry – üdvözölte Ginny. – Akarsz játszani?

- Persze – Harry leült Ginny és Hermione közé, miközben új játékot kezdtek.

- Hermione – kezdte Harry -, melyik a legrosszabb bájital, amihez bumszalag-bőrre van szükség?

- Bumszalag-bőrre? – kérdezett vissza Hermione. – Az sok mindenhez kellhet.

- Melyik a legrosszabb, amit Draco Malfoy el tud készíteni?

- Malfoy! Nos, ez kicsit leszűkíti a kört. Miért kérdezed?

- Hallottam, hogy Malfoy bumszalag-bőrt kért Pitontól – felelte Harry. – Bármihez is kell neki, biztos, hogy valami rosszban sántikál.

- Az egyetlen, amiről úgy gondolom, hogy Malfoy és bandája el tudja készíteni, az a Százfűlé-főzet – jelentette ki Hermione.

- Mire kellene az neki? – kérdezte Ron. – Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy Malfoy önmagán kívül bárki más bőrébe bele akarna bújni.

- Talán nem ő maga akarja használni – mondta Ginny.

- Akkor kicsoda? – kérdezte Neville.

- És ki lenne olyan hülye, hogy meginna valamit, amit Malfoy készített?

- Tudnék mondani egy pár embert – jegyezte meg Ginny.

- Crak és Monstro – mondta Neville.

- Igen, de amilyen buták, mit tudnának csinálni, miután megitták? – tiltakozott Ron.

- Talán Harry és a te alakotokat akarják felvenni – vetette fel Hermione komoly arccal.

- Vicces – fintorgott Ron.

- Nos, valamire készülnek – összegezte Harry. – Jobb lesz, ha rajtuk tartjuk a szemünket.

Mindannyian egyetértően bólogattak.

---

Másnap felváltva követték Malfoyt, és nem telt bele sok idő, hogy meg is lett az eredménye. Ginny volt az, aki észrevette, amint a pince egy általában elhagyatott folyosóján besurran egy használaton kívüli tanterembe.

- Be kell jutnom abba a szobába, és kideríteni, hogy mit csinálnak – mondta Hermione, mikor Ginny jelentette neki a felfedezést.

- Használhatjuk a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyemet – ajánlotta Harry.

- Én is jövök – mondta Ron.

- Igazából azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha csak mi ketten mennénk Ginnyvel – felelte Hermione.

- Micsoda? – kérdezte Harry.

- Az nem lehet! – tiltakozott Ron.

- Nem férünk be mindannyian a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alá – mondta Hermione tárgyilagosan. – Ginny tudja, hogy hol van a szoba, nekem pedig látnom kell a bájitalt. Megoldjuk.

- De mi lesz, ha elkapnak titeket?

- Még eggyel több ok arra, hogy ti ne gyertek – válaszolta Ginny. – Nincs szükségünk arra, hogy a fél kviddics-csapatot felfüggesszék.

Bár sem Ronnak, sem Harrynek nem tetszett különösebben a terv, el kellett ismerniük, hogy ez az egyetlen észszerű megoldás. Éjfélkor találkoztak a klubhelyiségben, és Harry átadta a lányoknak a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt és a Tekergők Térképét.

- Szóval ez a Tekergők Térképe – pillantott rá Ginny érdeklődve. – Fred és George meséltek róla a nyáron, de nem tudtam, hogy higgyek-e nekik vagy se. Hű, ez tényleg mindenkit megmutat! Nézzétek! Itt vagyunk a klubhelyiségben.

- A tanárokat meg Fricset kell keresnetek rajta – morogta Ron. – Jól figyeljétek a térképet, nehogy belefussatok valakibe!

- Ne aggódj, úgy lesz – forgatta a szemét Ginny bosszankodva.

- Csak legyetek óvatosak – mondta Ron.

- Azok leszünk, Ron – felelte Hermione, és egy könnyű puszit nyomott az arcára. – Komolyan, és még rólam mondod, hogy túl sokat aggódom!

Ginnyvel együtt bebújtak a köpeny alá, és eltűntek a szem elől. Ron kinyitotta a portrélyukat, és várt.

- Rendben – hallatszott a suttogás a folyosóról, és Ron becsukta az ajtót.

Harry leült a sötét kandalló elé, és megpróbált tudomást sem venni az idegesen fel-alá járkáló Ronról. Úgy tűnt, mintha egy örökkévalóság telt volna el, de végül kopogás hallatszott a portrélyuk felől. Ron odarohant, és kinyitotta, majd egy pillanat múlva Ginny és Hermione bukkant elő a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alól.

- Ez Százfűlé-főzet – jelentette ki Hermione.

- De még mindig nem tudjuk, hogy miért csinálják – tette hozzá Ginny.

- Úgy néz, ki, hogy még körülbelül két hét kell, hogy befejezzék a bájitalt – folytatta Hermione. – Vissza kell járnunk ellenőrizni.

Elmentek lefeküdni, és Harry szinte örült a Malfoyt és a Százfűlé-főzetet körülvevő rejtélynek. Malfoy szemmel tartása legalább némi tennivalót adott, és egy időre elterelte a figyelmét a víziókról.

---

Harry különös figyelmet fordított arra, hogy felkészüljön a másnap esti órájára Pitonnal. Rászánta az időt, hogy elvégezzen néhány mentális gyakorlatot annak érdekében, hogy kivételesen erősen tudjon összpontosítani és uralni tudja az elméjét. Tudta, hogy különösen óvatosnak kell lennie most, hogy barátaival Malfoy után kémkednek. Nyilvánvalóan nem akarta, hogy Piton rájöjjön a tervükre. Szerencsére Harry elég magas szintre jutott okklumenciából. Most már szinte csak egy mentális legyintés kellett ahhoz, hogy épp olyan gyorsan elhessentse az emlékeit, ahogyan Piton előhívta őket. Bízott benne, hogy el tudja rejteni azokat a bizonyos emlékeket.

Megérkezett Piton irodájába, és a kialakult gyakorlatuk szerint okklumenciával kezdték az órát. Harry emlékei életre keltek, és érezte, amint működésbe lép a mentális védekezése. Épp arra készült, hogy eltüntessen egy emléket arról, hogy Dudley egyszer kizárta a házból az esőben, mikor egy teljesen újfajta érzet vett rajta erőt.

Nem igazán tudta megfogalmazni az érzést. Annak a mentális megfelelője volt, mint mikor az ember egy gyengéd leheletet érez a tarkóján. A következő pillanatban eltűnt az érzés, és Harry elgondolkodott, hogy nem pusztán képzelődött-e.

- Nem figyelsz, Potter – dorgálta meg Piton.

- Igen, uram.

Harry mély lélegzetet vett, hogy megnyugtassa az elméjét, és megpróbált az elsuhanó emlékekre koncentrálni. Összpontosított, mentálisan kinyújtózott… és újra feltűnt az elméjében az a furcsa érzés. Abban a pillanatban Harry koncentrációja összeomlott, és ösztönösen lerombolta mindazokat a mentális gátakat, melyeket sikerült felépítenie.

- Potter, mi az ördögöt csinálsz? – kérdezte Piton bosszúsan.

- Sajnálom, professzor. Én csak… éreztem valamit… - Harry elhallgatott, mivel nem tudta, hogyan írja le az érzést, és egyébként is biztos volt benne, hogy Piton úgysem hinne neki.

Piton szúrós tekintettel figyelte Harryt.

- Ennyi? – kérdezte. Előhúzta a zsebéből a pálcáját. – Üríts ki az elméd, és tartsd olyan nyugodtan és csendesen, amennyire csak tudod.

- Igen, uram – mondta Harry.

Egyfolytában ezt csinálta, és könnyen ment. Lehunyta a szemét, és a légzésére koncentrált. Miközben a légzése egyre mélyült, lassan minden gondolatot kiürített az elméjéből.

- Most koncentrálj magára az elmédre – mondta Piton. – Ne feledkezz el a nyugalomról és a csendről.

Harry úgy tett, ahogy Piton parancsolta.

- Most pedig, anélkül, hogy abbahagynád az összpontosítást, nyisd ki a szemed, és nézz rám.

Harry kinyitotta a szemét. Továbbra is tudatosan uralma alatt tartotta az elméjét. Úgy érezte, mintha kiszakadt volna az őt körülvevő környezetből, és minden izgalom nélkül nézett Piton szemébe.

Aztán megérezte.

Ezúttal sokkal erősebb volt az érzés, mint az imént, és Harry most felismerte, hogy mi az: egy másik elme suttogása, amint megérinti az övét. A jelenléte gyengéden végigsimított a tudatán, mire Harrynek elakadt a lélegzete. A következő pillanatban újra eltűnt.

- Nos, úgy tűnik, hogy fejlődsz – mondta Piton.

- Ez… maga volt? – kérdezte Harry.

- Természetesen.

- Ezelőtt sosem éreztem ezt.

- Nem – mondta Piton. – Elég hozzáértő okklumensnek kell lenni ahhoz, hogy az ember megérezze, ha behatolnak az elméjébe. Eleinte kicsit zavaró, de hozzá fogsz szokni.

Ha ezt Piton biztatásnak szánta, akkor eléggé melléfogott. Az a gondolat, hogy újra érezni fogja Piton elméjének a jelenlétét, csak rettegéssel töltötte el Harryt.

- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy hozzá akarok szokni – felelte Harry.

- Potter, mégis mit gondolsz, milyen más módon lehetne hatékonyan okklumenciát alkalmazni? – kérdezte Piton türelmetlenül. – Képesnek kell lenned arra, hogy megérezd, ha behatolnak az elmédbe. Az a mentális tudatosság fog figyelmeztetni, amit az imént tapasztaltál, úgyhogy hozzá kell szoknod, akár tetszik, akár nem. Most pedig térjünk át a legilimenciára.

- Igen, uram.

Az óra hátralevő része eseménytelenül telt, és Harry nem érezte többet Piton elméjének az érintését. Mindazonáltal aznap este háborgó lélekkel hagyta el tanára irodáját.

---

A másnapi reggelinél Harrynek még mindig az előző esti események jártak a fejében. A tanári asztal felé nézett, ahol Piton épp az újságjába temetkezett, és arra gondolt, vajon miért viselte meg annyira a dolog. Ő és Piton hónapokig egymás legrosszabb emlékeit élték át újra, nem beszélve azokról az alkalmakról, amikor Voldemort gyilkos gondolatai költöztek az agyába. Ez csak egy puszta érintés volt, és még csak nem is kellemetlen. Semmi oka nem volt, hogy ennyire megrázza, de mégis ez történt. Kíváncsi volt, hogy igaza volt-e Pitonnak, és egyszerűen csak hozzá kell szoknia az érzéshez. Valahogy úgy érezte, hogy nem ez a válasz.

- Harry!

Harry felriadt, és az asztal másik oldalán ülő Ronra nézett.

- Tessék.

- Azt mondtam, hogy add ide a lekvárt.

- Ó, bocsánat – mondta Harry, és odanyújtotta a lekvárt.

- Ma reggel nagyon messze jársz – mondta Ron, majd válla felett átpillantva követte Harry tekintetét. – Egyébként mit bámulsz?

- Semmit – felelte Harry egy kicsit túl gyorsan.

Ron mindentudó pillantást vetett Harryre. – Piton megkeserítette a tegnap estédet?

- Nem igazán. Nem.

- Sikerül előrébb haladnod? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Nem tudom. Azt hiszem, igen. Tegnap este valami furcsát éreztem, mikor az okklumenciát gyakoroltuk.

- Hogy érted azt, hogy furcsát? – kérdezte Ron.

- Általában csak az emlékeimet szoktam látni, vagy Piton emlékeit, de tegnap este… nem is tudom, valamifajta jelenlétet éreztem az elmémben, mintha valaki más is lenne ott.

Harry rájött, hogy ez őrültségnek hangzik, és az igazat megvallva Ron úgy nézett rá, mintha kételkedne az épelméjűségében. Hermione viszont el volt ragadtatva.

- Harry, érezted Piton elméjét! – suttogta izgatottan.

- Mit? – kérdezett vissza Ron.

- Ron, nem emlékszel? Beszéltem neked erről. Egy jó okklumens megérzi, ha behatolnak az elméjébe. Harry, ha erre képes vagy, akkor hatalmas előrelépést tettél! Ez csodálatos!

- Igen, csodálatos – felelte Harry jóval kevesebb lelkesedéssel.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Ron – Hermionénak igaza van. Ez egy jó dolog, nem?

- Igen – egyezett bele Harry. – Csak… Nem tudom, hogy magyarázzam el. Amikor először elkezdtem órákat venni Pitontól, azt hittem, hogy nincs annál rosszabb, mint mikor betörnek az emlékeim közé. Az elég megalázó. De ez más volt, finomabb. És mégis úgy éreztem, hogy bizonyos értelemben ez még inkább… - Harry elhallgatott, kereste a szavakat, amikkel leírhatná, mit érzett.

- Személyesebb? – ajánlotta Ginny.

Harry szúrósan nézett rá, de a lány nyugodtan állta a tekintetét.

- Igen – mondta Harry. – Ez az. Túlságosan személyes volt.

- Talán csak nem vagy hozzászokva – mondta Ron.

- Igen, lehet – értett egyet Harry. – Piton azt mondta, hogy elsőre zavaró lehet.

- Figyelj, Harry, ne aggódj emiatt – mondta Hermione. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy meg fog oldódni. Nem jössz velünk a könyvtárba ? Az egy időre eltereli a figyelmedet Pitonról.

- Igazából reméltem, hogy tudunk váltani egy pár szót, Harry – szólalt meg Ginny, mielőtt Harry válaszolhatott volna.

- Persze – mondta Harry. – Nem gond.

- Nos, akkor később találkozunk – mondta Hermione, majd Ronnal együtt felálltak az asztaltól, és kimentek.

- Szóval miről akartál beszélni? – kérdezte Harry.

Ginny körbenézett. – Itt nem akarok róla beszélni. Gyerünk.

Felállt az asztaltól, és Harry követte, ki a Nagyteremből. De ahelyett hogy a Griffendél-torony felé vezető lépcsőkhöz indult volna, Ginny egy oldalfolyosó felé vette az irányt.

- Hová megyünk? – kérdezte Harry.

- Valami nyugodt helyre.

Találtak egy üres tantermet. Ginny mutatta, hogy menjenek be, majd bezárta az ajtót, és szokatlanul komoly arckifejezéssel fordult Harry felé. Harry kezdte kicsit kényelmetlenül érezni magát, és arra gondolt, hogy talán mégis inkább tanulnia kellett volna menni Ronnal és Hermionével.

- Tudom, hogy miért volt rád Piton tegnap olyan rossz hatással – kezdte Ginny.

- Tényleg? – kérdezte Harry, és a meglepetés elsöpörte a kényelmetlen érzését.

- Eddig senkinek nem beszéltem erről, mert úgy gondoltam, hogy senki sem értené meg. Elsőéves koromban, amikor végül rájöttem, hogy mit csinál velem Denem, az olyan volt, mint amit te mondtál Piton professzorról és az emlékeidről. Arra kényszerített, hogy az akaratom ellenére megtegyek dolgokat, és ez megalázó és ijesztő volt. De annak ellenére, hogy befolyásolt, két külön személyiség voltunk. Volt köztünk egy korlát, az elméink között. Tudod, mire gondolok?

Harry bólintott.

- De egy napon alighanem megpróbáltam szembeszállni vele, és nagyon mérges lett, és… Éreztem, amint megérint, amint az elméje megérinti az enyémet. Meztelennek éreztem magam, és mintha erőszakot követtek volna el rajtam. Ez volt a legszörnyűbb dolog, amit valaha átéltem.

Harry elborzadva meredt Ginnyre. Már az is épp elég rossz volt, hogy Piton megérintette az elméjét, még ha csak egy pillanatra is, és ő egyfolytában a férfival tanult. Nem akart arra gondolni, milyen lehetett Ginnynek, hogy Denem ráerőltette magát. Harry nem tudta, mit mondhatna, így csak közelebb lépett, és átölelte Ginnyt. Ginny is átölelte őt, és csendben, egymást átölelve álltak.

- Annyira sajnálom – suttogta végül Harry.

- Tudom. Semmi baj – nézett fel Ginny Harryre. – Csak azt akartam, hogy tudd, nem vagy őrült, mert kényelmetlenül érzed magad amiatt, ami Piton professzorral történt.

Ginny elhúzódott Harrytől, és bátorítóan megszorította a kezét. – Hermionénak igaza van, ez meg fog oldódni.

Ginny rámosolygott, majd elment. Harry utánanézett, és azt kívánta, bárcsak osztozhatna a lány magabiztosságában, de rémülettel töltötte el, ha eszébe jutott Piton elméjének az érintése, és úgy érezte, egyhamar nem szeretné megismételni. Talán csak szerencséje volt, gondolta Harry. Legközelebb talán nem is fogja érzékelni.

---

Harrynek egyre rosszabb kedve lett a következő órák során, miközben nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy miután az elméje megismerte az érzést, most már szinte lesben áll, hogy megérezze az idegen elme jelenlétét. Harryt bosszantotta, és némiképp árulásnak érezte, hogy az elméje ezt teszi, miközben ő olyan kétségbeesetten szeretné elkerülni az érzést. Piton mentális jelenlétét rettenetesen nyugtalanítónak és zavarónak találta. És ami még rosszabb, a legutóbbi víziói még jobban elrontották amúgy is nyomott hangulatát.

- Hűha! – füttyentett Seamus. – Láttátok ezt? Múlt éjjel betörtek a Gringottsba! Több százezer galleont elloptak!

- Úgy érted, átjutottak a koboldok védelmi rendszerén? – kérdezte Dean. – Az nem semmi!

- De miért támadták meg a Gringottsot? – gondolkozott Neville. - Ezzel csak feldühítik a koboldokat, és az nem valami jó ötlet.

- Gondolom, még a mindenható gonosz varázslóknak is szükségük van pénzre – felelte Ron.

- Még valószínűbb, hogy ez csak a megfélemlítési hadjáratuk újabb fejezete – vetette fel Hermione. – A Gringotts védelmi varázslatai elméletileg áthatolhatatlanok. Ha Voldemort mégis átjutott rajta, azzal csak még inkább megállíthatatlanabbnak tűnik.

- Megsérült valaki? – kérdezte Ginny.

Seamus az újságot fürkészte. – Csak egy auror, aki éppen arra járt. Őt megölték.

Harry lecsapta a villáját a tányérjára, és dühösen az asztaltársaira meredt.

- Nem lehetne, hogy néha _valami másról_ is beszéljünk reggelente, nem pedig mindig csak arról, hogy mit ír az az átkozott újság?

Barátai megdöbbentek a kirohanásától.

- Ez a Gringotts, Harry – mondta Seamus. – Ez fontos.

- Mellesleg ez nem volt olyan rossz – tette hozzá Ron

- Rendben – dobta le a szalvétáját Harry, majd felállt. Találkozunk sötét varázslatok kivédésén.

Osztálytársai döbbent tekintetétől kísérve kirohant a teremből, és miközben a tó felé haladt, dühösen motyogott magában.

- Átkozott hülye újság! – Anélkül is épp elég rossz volt álmában végignézni Voldemort támadásait, hogy a reggelinél újra meg kellett hallgatnia az összefoglalót a legfontosabb mozzanatokról! Miért nem tudják ezt a barátai megérteni?

- Á, Mr Potter! Szép napunk van, nemde? – köszöntötte Ryan professzor vidáman a közeledő Harryt.

- Ha maga mondja, uram – válaszolta Harry kurtán.

Ryan felhúzta a szemöldökét, de nem szólt semmit. Hamarosan megérkezett az osztály többi tagja is, és párokba rendeződtek a nap első párbajához. Harrynek és Malfoynak Ronnal és Monstróval kellett párbajoznia egy kis facsoportnál, és hogy túljárjanak az ellenség eszén, kettéváltak.

Harry szokatlanul idegesen és szétszórtan bújt el egy fa mögött. Észrevette, amint Monstro felé csörtet, és elélépett.

- _Stupor_! – kiáltotta Harry.

De az átok célt tévesztett, és Monstro fedezékbe ugrott, ami alighanem szerencsés volt, ugyanis Harry annyi erőt vitt a támadásba, hogy az átok szilánkokra hasította az útjába kerülő facsemetét. Harry és Monstro mindketten döbbenten meredtek az elpusztított csemetére.

- _Capitulatus_!

Harry pálcája kirepült a kezéből, és amikor megpördült, Ron vigyorgott rá. Harryt egy pillanatra elöntötte a színtiszta düh, bár nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy Ronra haragszik-e vagy önmagára.

Abban a pillanatban tört rájuk Malfoy.

- Mi bajod van, Potter? – kérdezte dühösen. – Nem tudsz célozni, vagy csak megpróbálod felhívni magadra a figyelmet? És hogyhogy nem vetted észre Weasleyt? Én az erdő másik oldaláról is láttam! Csoda, hogy Monstrónak nem hagytad, hogy rád támadjon!

- Csak fogd be, oké? – fordította Malfoy felé a haragját Harry.

- Ne mondd meg nekem, hogy mit csináljak, Potter! Itt te vagy a reménytelen eset!

Harry érezte, amint hirtelen ésszerűtlenül heves düh önti el. Gondolkodás nélkül Malfoyra vetette magát. Nem törődött a pálcájával, csak a földre lökte a mardekáros fiút, és erősen állon verte. Újabb ütésre készült, de Ron megragadta a karját.

- Harry, ne! – rángatta el Malfoy közeléből. – Hagyd abba! Nem érdemli meg!

Malfoy feltápászkodott, és felhasadt ajkát dörgölte.

- Őrült vagy, Potter! – mondta.

- Lehetséges, úgyhogy jobban teszed, ha távol tartod magad tőlem, Malfoy! – figyelmeztette Harry. – Tartsd magad távol, vagy esküszöm, megbánod!

Harry kirántotta magát Ron szorításából, és elviharzott. Félúton volt a kastély felé, amikor végül megtorpant. Csendesen állt, és megpróbálta lecsillapítani háborgó érzéseit. Dühös volt, és fogalma sem volt róla, hogy miért. Malfoy mondott már rá rosszabb dolgokat is annál, mint hogy reménytelen eset, és igazából idén már egészen jól sikerült figyelmen kívül hagynia a mardekáros fiú gúnyolódásait. Akkor miért esett ma mégis neki Malfoynak?

- _Őrült vagy, Potter!_ – visszhangoztak az elméjében Malfoy szavai, és sajátjai követték: - _Lehetséges_. Igaz lehet? Lehet, hogy végül tényleg megőrült? Előzőleg is szétszórt volt, és képtelen volt koncentrálni, és tudta, milyen érzés, mikor úrrá lesz rajta a harag. De ez több volt annál. Valamiféle kétségbeesést érzett, amit előtte soha, és ez megrémítette.

_-_ Harry!

Harry megfordult, és látta, hogy Ron szalad felé.

- Harry, ne hallgass Malfoyra – mondta Ron, és láthatóan aggódva figyelte barátját. – Csak megpróbál feldühíteni, te is tudod.

- Nos, sikerült neki – csattant fel Harry. – Malfoynak igaza van. Monstro rajtam üthetett volna, és még csak észre sem veszem! Nem tudom, mi bajom van. – Folytatta útját a kastély felé, Ron pedig csatlakozott hozzá.

- Nem kéne olyan szigorúnak lenned magadhoz – mondta Ron. – Hetek óta alig alszol, nem csoda, hogy kiborultál. Kimerült vagy.

Harry ránézett. – Nem tudok mit tenni ellene – mondta.

- Nézd, mi lenne, ha lefeküdnél, míg nem kezdődik McGalagony órája? – javasolta Ron. – Voldemort nem fog fényes nappal embereket gyilkolni. Tudnál aludni egy kicsit.

- Déltől kviddicsedzésünk van – tiltakozott Harry.

- Felejtsd el az edzést – vágta rá Ron. – Nem mintha szükséged lenne rá. Majd azt mondom Katie-nak, hogy beteg vagy.

Harry megfontolta a dolgot, és a haragja kezdett elpárologni. – Rendben – egyezett bele végül. – Lehet, hogy igazad van.

Mikor visszaértek a kastélyba, Harry a bejárati csarnokban elbúcsúzott Rontól, és a hálóterembe ment. Levette a talárját, és összegömbölyödött az ágyán. Lehet, hogy Ronnak _tényleg_ igaza volt. Lehet, hogy egyszerűen csak egy kis alvásra van szüksége. De a kimerültség ellenére nem jött álom a szemére. Ehelyett felrémlett előtte a reggeli jelenet a Nagyteremben.

- Betörtek a Gringottsba! – hirdette a Reggeli Próféta címlapja. De Ronnak igaza volt. Ahhoz képest, hogy az elmúlt hónapokban hány embert kínoztak és öltek meg, ez nem volt olyan rossz. A több százezer galleon nem tűnt olyan fontosnak, és maga a támadás nem volt olyan véres.

Mégis, az előző éjszakai álom újra és újra lejátszódott Harry előtt. Gringottsnak csaknem az egész védelmi rendszere mágikus volt, és Voldemort egy pálcasuhintással megsemmisítette őket. Akkor tűnt fel az az auror. A jelenlevő halálfalók Voldemort parancsának engedelmeskedve félreálltak, és urukra hagyták a csatát. Az auror jól harcolt. Olyan átkokat használt, melyeket Harry csak az olvasmányaiból ismert. De persze az nem volt elég. Voldemortnak az csak játék volt, semmi több. Harry felidézte a könnyű, szórakoztató érzést, amit álmában aközben érzett, hogy minden erőfeszítés nélkül hárította az auror leghathatósabb átkait. Addig játszott az aurorral, amíg meg nem unta, majd pálcájának egy egyszerű pálcamozdulattal véget vetett a játéknak. Harry megrázta a fejét, hogy elűzze az emléket.

Lehet, hogy mások féltek Voldemorttól, akinek ereje csaknem mitikus volt a varázslóvilágban, de Harry _tudta_, hogy mennyire esélytelen szembeszállni vele. Érezte, hogy összeszorul a gyomra, amint egy újabb reménytelenségi hullám önti el.

_Hagyd abba!_ – parancsolta magának Harry. – _Aludnom kell._

Mint az elmúlt hónapokban oly gyakran, Harry a mentális gyakorlatait vette elő, hogy kiürítse az elméjét. Ha Piton semmi mást nem is tanít meg neki, ez legalább hasznára válik, és ezért Harry igazán hálás volt. Biztos volt benne, hogy már megőrült volna, ha nem lenne képes kizárni a legrosszabb gondolatait. Harry ellazult, és hamarosan álomba szenderült.

---

Harry kinyitotta a szemét. Kipihentnek, de még mindig kellemesen álomittasnak érezte magát. Hagyta, hogy lecsukódjanak a szempillái, és élvezte az ágy barátságos melegét, ahogy a késő délutáni napsugarak melengették. Harry hirtelen felült, és kinézett az ablakon. Kétségtelen, hosszú árnyékok nyúltak el a földeken. Az órájára nézett. Majdnem öt óra volt. Harry meg sem tudott szólalni a döbbenettől. Több mint öt órát aludt, és hiányzott a délutáni óráiról. Kimászott az ágyból, és lement a klubhelyiségbe, ahol Ron és Hermione éppen sakkoztak.

- Szóval ma délután elmaradtak az órák, vagy csak elfeledkeztetek rólam? – kérdezte Harry Rontól.

- Nem tehetek róla - védekezett Ron. – Hermione ötlete volt, hogy hagyjunk téged aludni.

Harry Hermione felé fordult, de az nyugodtan állta vádló pillantását.

- Valójában mindenkit megfenyegettem, hogy aki felébreszt téged, azt megátkozom – jelentette ki a lány. – Időtlen idők óta ez volt az első alkalom, hogy rendesen kialudtad magad, és ez fontosabb volt, mint hogy órákra menj. Egyébként is használhatatlan lettél volna. Azt mondtam McGalagony professzornak és Bimba professzornak, hogy beteg vagy, és úgy tűnt, hogy megértik.

Harry nem tudta elfojtani a mosolyt. Elképesztő volt, hogy Hermione valamit fontosabbnak tart az órára menésnél, és el kellett ismernie, hogy a lánynak igaza volt. Tényleg használhatatlan lett volna órán.

- Köszönöm – mondta Harry. – Azt hiszem, szükségem volt a pihenésre. Sokkal jobban érzem magam, mint előtte.

Valójában most, hogy teljesen felébredt, Harry rájött, hogy sokkal éberebb, mint hosszú idő óta bármikor, jóval nyugodtabb, és nagyobb az önuralma, mint a nap első felében. Mivel kihagyta az ebédet, éhes is volt. Szerencsére már vacsoraidő volt. Harry jó étvággyal evett, nem csak turkálta az ételt, mint az utóbbi hetekben, majd Piton irodájába ment.

- Jó estét, professzor – üdvözölte Pitont.

- Jó estét, Mr Potter – válaszolta Piton, miközben felállt, és szokásos átható tekintetével figyelte Harryt.

Harry habozás nélkül nézett tanára szemébe. Egyikük sem húzta elő a pálcáját. Úgy tűnt, hogy kipihenten és jóllakottan Harry még jobban tudott összpontosítani, mint bármikor. Nem vett tudomást Piton jelenlétéről az elméjében, és arra koncentrált, hogy eltüntesse az emlékeit.

_Harry a Privet Drive 4. szám alatti ház tetejéről lógott, Voldemort pedig őt bámulta._ Harry mentálisan legyintett egyet, és az emlék abban a pillanatban eltűnt. _Egy félhomályos szobában volt, mellette egy hatalmas kígyó hevert összetekeredve._ Eltűnt. _Harry egy temetőben volt, halálfalók vették körül, és Voldemort nevetett rajta. _Eltűnt. _Tom Denem állt felette, miközben a baziliszkusz mérge átjárta a testét. _Eltűnt.

Nem bukkant elő újabb emlék, és Harry meglepetten nézett Pitonra. Tanára sosem szakította félbe a gyakorlást, de most homlokát ráncolva bámult rá.

- Valami baj van, professzor? – kérdezte Harry.

- Ma este minden emléked a Sötét Nagyúrral kapcsolatos. Megkérdezhetem, miért?

- Múlt éjjel is volt egy álmom – felelte Harry.

- Rosszabb dolgokról is álmodtál már, mint egy betörés a Gringottsba – mondta Piton türelmetlenül. – Miért pont ez borított ki annyira?

- Nem borított ki – tiltakozott Harry, de nem nézett Piton szemébe.

- Tisztában vagy vele, Potter – kezdte Piton könnyedén -, hogy borzasztó rosszul hazudsz?

Harry a szemét forgatta, majd újra Pitonra nézett.

- Nincs sok értelme okklumenciát tanulnod, mivel minden érzelem az arcodra van írva – folytatta a bájitaltan tanár. – Hallgatlak.

Harry túlságosan is jól ismerte ezt a visszautasítást nem tűrő hangszínt, amelyben az utolsó szó elhangzott. Ingerülten felsóhajtott. Nem akart az előző éjszaka átélt vízióra gondolni. A délutáni ébredés óta sikerült kivernie a fejéből, de most élénken visszatért az emlék.

- Nem fontos – legyintett Harry, és megpróbált nem tudomást venni a rémületről, amely kezdte újra hatalmába keríteni az elméjét. – Csak annyi, hogy általában nem harcolnak vele. Úgy értem, az áldozatai. A legtöbben anélkül halnak meg, hogy egyáltalán megpróbálnának védekezni, de az az auror tegnap este küzdött. És jól is csinálta. De nem számított. Egyszerűen félresöpörte minden átkát. Bármivel próbálkozott, nem volt semmi hatása.

- Ha könnyű lenne legyőzni a Sötét Nagyurat, valaki már régen megtette volna – mondta Piton. – Ezt biztos te is tudod.

- Persze, hogy tudom! Nem vagyok hülye! – csattant fel Harry. A gyomra háborogni kezdett, és már sajnálta, hogy olyan sokat evett vacsorára.

Piton dühösen összeszorította az ajkait, és mikor megszólalt, a hangja kemény volt.

- Akkor mi a probléma?

- Semmi! – kiáltotta Harry akarata ellenére. Érezte, amint eluralkodik rajta az ismerős kétségbeesés, és a harag, mely láthatóan mindig együtt járt vele.

Piton szeme összeszűkült, és Harry ismét megérezte a tanár elméjének érintését. Azonnal elkapta a tekintetét.

- Hagyja abba! –mondta Harry dühösen, és visszanézett Pitonra. – Ne nyúlkáljon az elmémbe!

- Akkor ne hazudj nekem!

- Nem hazudok!

- Rejtegetsz valamit!

Harry habozott, és diadalmas villanást látott Piton szemében. Azonnal tudta, hogy túljártak az eszén, és felháborodott rajta.

- Na és mi van akkor, ha minden emlékem vele kapcsolatos? – kérdezte követelően. - Mit számít az? Miért foglalkozik vele?

- Mert ez a munkám, Potter – csattant fel Piton. – Mert ha egyfolytában a Sötét Nagyúr jár az eszedben, akkor nem tudsz koncentrálni. Most pedig hallgatom, hogy miért volt számodra olyan jelentőségteljes ez a támadás.

- Nem – mondta Harry dacosan.

- Tessék? – kérdezett vissza Piton veszélyesen csendesen.

- Azt mondtam, nem – válaszolt Harry hasonló tónusban.

Piton arcára haragos kifejezés ült, és megkerülte az íróasztalát, hogy Harryhez lépjen.

- Ne nyúljon hozzám! – sziszegte Harry.

- Potter, szedd össze magad – mondta Piton dühösen.

Még egy lépést tett Harry felé, de a fiú hátrált. Piton szeme meglepetten kitágult, majd vizsgálódóan összeszűkült.

- Potter, mi bajod van? – Piton Harry arckifejezését tanulmányozta.

Harry nem tudta, mit mondjon. Hevesen vert a szíve, és fogalma sem volt róla, miért esett pánikba. Nyelt egyet, és megpróbált megnyugodni. Piton óvatosan még egyet lépett felé, mintha azt várná, hogy egy túl gyors mozdulattól Harry elszalad, mint egy megriadt vadállat. Valójában Harry tényleg legszívesebben elszaladt volna, de stabilan állt, miközben tanára lassan még egy lépést tett felé. Piton most Harry és az ajtó között helyezkedett el. Összefonta a karját, és a szemöldökét ráncolta.

- Mitől félsz?

- Nem félek – védekezett Harry.

- Nem? – húzta gúnyos mosolyra a száját Piton.

Harry ismét elkapta a tekintetét. Az összes mentális védőpajzsát felvonta, de így is tudta, hogy Piton nagyon közel van ahhoz, hogy meglássa az elméjét elárasztó sötét félelmet. Harry ezt nem tudta volna elviselni. Senkinek nem lett volna képes beismerni, mennyire fél. Hát még Pitonnak, sőt mi több, önmagának.

- _Nézz rám_ – parancsolta Piton.

Harry érezte, amint elönti a düh, és örömmel fogadta az érzést. Hagyta, hogy a harag minden más érzelmet kisöpörjön az elméjéből. Felnézett, és Pitonra meredt.

- _Nem!_ Nem akarom, hogy megint belenyúljon az elmémbe! Szeretnék egy kis magánéletet! Elegem van abból, hogy egyfolytában a gondolataim között kószál, mintha bármi joga lenne hozzá! Hát _nincs_!

Harry érezte, amint Piton elméje ismét megérinti az övét, és felkészült rá, hogy harcoljon a behatolás ellen, de a behatoló megtorpant, mintha nem akarna szembeszállni vele, majd eltűnt. Piton arckifejezése nem változott, és metsző tekintete továbbra is Harryébe mélyedt, akinek hirtelen az a szörnyű benyomása támadt, hogy Piton legilimencia nélkül is képes olvasni a gondolataiban.

- Nem tudok segíteni, ha nem hagyod – mondta Piton kimérten. – Vagy megbízol bennem, vagy nem.

- Nos, _nem bízom_! – acsargott Harry, és semmire sem vágyott jobban, mint hogy arrébb lökje Pitont, és a férfi befejezze az átható bámulást. Sikerült. Bár meg sem mozdult, úgy tűnt, mintha Piton visszahúzódott volna, és mikor megszólalt, ismét megszokott, hideg, távolságtartó modorában beszélt.

- Akkor mindent megtanultál, amit tanítani tudok neked. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy jobban is el tudod tölteni az idődet. Én minden esetre biztosan.

- Abbahagyja a tanításomat? – kérdezte Harry döbbenten.

- Nem tudom folytatni, ha nem bízol bennem. Nyilvánvaló, hogy nem bízol eléggé a szándékaimban, nekem pedig sem időm, sem hajlandóságom, hogy bizonygassam neked, hogy jót akarok.

- Ha így van, akkor egyáltalán miért kezdett bele ezekbe az órákba? – fakadt ki Harry elkeseredetten.

Piton megmerevedett, és arckifejezése megfejthetetlenné vált. – Ha jól emlékszem, te kértél rá. – Piton nyugodtan, érzelemmentesen beszélt, Harry mégis elkapta a tekintetét, mert úgy érezte, képtelen a férfi szemébe nézni.

- A döntés a tiéd – folytatta Piton ugyanolyan nyugodt, visszafogott hangon. – Maradj, vagy menj, de ne vesztegesd az időmet.

- Ne aggódjon, nem fogom – mondta Harry elfojtott hangon, majd elment Piton mellett, és anélkül hagyta el az irodát, hogy egyszer is hátranézett volna.


	8. Repülés

A javításokért - mint mindig - köszönet Zizikének és Theatressnek.

* * *

**8. fejezet: Repülés**

Harry lassan sétált vissza a Griffendél-toronyba. A haragja elszállt, és csak egy szúró, bűntudattal teli érzést hagyott hátra a gyomra mélyén. A barátai, Dumbledore, sőt még Piton is mind egyetértettek abban, hogy az okklumencia és legilimencia órái fontosak, sőt sürgősek, ő meg egyszerűen csak abbahagyta őket. Hermione leharapja a fejét, ha megtudja.

És ami még rosszabb, nem csak egyszerűen kisétált Piton irodájából, hanem még sértegette is a férfit. _Miért kellett azt mondanom Pitonnak, hogy nem bízom benne?_ Persze ez igaz volt – Harry még ennyi idő elteltével sem igazán bízott Pitonban, nyilván nem akarta rábízni a legszemélyesebb gondolatait és érzéseit, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy mindezt az arcába kell vágnia. Ez aligha volt a legokosabb dolog, amit tehetett, de hagyta, hogy a harag és a kétségbeesés felülkerekedjen rajta, csakúgy, mint láthatólag az egész nap folyamán.

_Légy ura az érzéseidnek, Potter_. Harry arra a megszámlálhatatlan alkalomra gondolt, amikor ezt hallotta Pitontól, és felsóhajtott. Nyilvánvaló, hogy ezen a téren semmi előrelépést nem ért el. Mégsem értette, hogyan sikerült ennyire és ilyen gyorsan elrontania a kapcsolatát Pitonnal. Visszagondolva el kellett ismernie, hogy a tanára nem viselkedett ésszerűtlenül. Ő, Harry volt az, aki túlreagálta a dolgot.

Harryt újra elfogta a bűntudat, de elhessegette az érzést, mint ahogy azt a beismerést is, hogy a legkevésbé sem volt tisztességes a tanárával. Nem számít. Piton sosem volt tisztességes, és biztosan nem fognak hiányozni neki a Harryvel töltött órák, tekintve, hogy mennyi időt és energiát kellett beléjük fektetnie. Harry a szemöldökét ráncolta. Úgy tűnt, ez a fajta gondolkodás sem segít.

Amikor Harry megérkezett a Griffendél-toronyba, nem szólt senkihez, csak egyenesen felment a hálóterembe. Sok időbe telt, mire el tudott aludni. Amikor végre sikerült, nem zaklatták víziók. Álmodott helyettük.

_Dementorok kergették egy sötét, áthatolhatatlan erdőben. Mindegy volt, merre megy, mindenhol ott várták, hogy felfalják az érzelmeit, és nem hagytak hátra mást, csak kétségbeesést. Végül körülvették, és nem tudott semerre se futni. Felemelte a pálcáját, hogy megidézze a patrónusát, de csak egy ezüstös pamacs jelent meg. Kétségbeesetten kutatott egy boldog emlék után, hogy patrónusa testet ölthessen, de egyet sem talált. Nem érzett semmi mást, csak reménytelenséget, és egyszer csak már nem törődött az egésszel. Csak azt akarta, hogy legyen vége a nyomorúságnak. Leeresztette a pálcáját, miközben a legközelebb lévő dementor rothadó kezével felé nyúlt._

Harry riadtan ébredt fel, és beletelt egy pillanatba, mire megértette, hogy nem álmai fekete erdejében van. Elkeseredetten felsóhajtott, és megpróbálta lecsillapítani őrülten dübörgő szívét. Teljesen éber volt, és nem akart ágyban maradni, hogy az álmán rágódjon, de ahhoz még nagyon korán volt, hogy lemenjen reggelizni. Az ég alja még éppen csak kezdett világosodni, a többi fiú a hálóteremben pedig még mélyen aludt. Ahogy Harry kinézett a csillagokra, egy árnyék suhant el a sötét ég előtt, majd még egy. Baglyok – alighanem most térnek vissza az éjszakai vadászatból, gondolta Harry, és ettől hirtelen támadt egy ötlete. Őrültség volt, de minél többet gondolkozott rajta, annál csábítóbbnak érezte. Kicsusszant az ágyból, és csendben felöltözött, vigyázva, hogy ne zavarja alvó szobatársait. Nagykabátot vett a talárja fölé, majd előhúzta a ládájából a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt és a seprűjét, és elhagyta a hálótermet.

Harapós hideg volt ezen a pirkadat előtti februári reggelen, de nem volt annyira sötét, mint amilyenre Harry számított. A holdfény ragyogva verődött vissza a hóról, így tulajdonképpen Harry elég jól látott. Ledobta a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét, és begyömöszölte a kviddics pálya lelátója alá, majd a seprűjére ült, és elrugaszkodott a földtől. Azonnal elöntötte az öröm, és felszabadultan vigyorgott, miközben magasan a kviddicspálya fölött repült.

Eddig csak egyszer repült éjszaka, több mint egy évvel ezelőtt, amikor a Főnix Rendjének tagjai eljöttek érte, hogy elvigyék a Privet Drive-ról a Grimmauld térre. Az izgalmas volt, egy csipetnyi veszéllyel, de ez jobb volt. Az ismerős földek fölött való repülés a kastély sötét körvonalai előtt jó móka volt, és elűzte az álom kísértetét.

Harry addig repült, míg a csillagok elkezdtek elhalványodni, mivel attól tartott, hogy valaki meglátja. Tudta, hogy ha ilyen korán reggel elkapják, az egész biztosan büntetőmunkát jelent, így vonakodva leszállt a földre, újra magára húzta a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyét, és visszatért a hálóterembe. Ron, Dean, Seamus és Neville még mindig ágyban voltak. Ron álmosan felnézett, ahogy Harry belépett a szobába.

- Hol voltál?

- Kimentem repülni – felelte Harry.

- Repülni? – ült fel az ágyban Ron. – Farkasordító hideg van.

- Nem volt olyan vészes, és szükségem volt egy kis friss levegőre.

Ron olyan stílusban rázta meg a fejét, ami Harryt Mrs Weasleyre emlékeztette, de nem szólt semmit. A többiek is elkezdtek ébredezni, és amikor mindenki felöltözött, együtt lementek reggelizni. Harry a reggeli repülés után jó étvággyal evett, majd Hermionéval bájitaltan órára indult. Harryt kicsit nyugtalanította a tanárával való találkozás, de szerencsére Piton tudomást sem vett róla. Harry minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy kiverje a fejéből a veszekedésüket, és a feladatára koncentráljon. De másnap este már nem tudta az egészet figyelmen kívül hagyni.

Mindeddig nem jutott el oda, hogy elmondja a barátainak, hogy abbahagyta a Pitonnal való óráit. De ahogy befejeződött a vacsora, Harry rájött, hogy hamarosan meg kell magyaráznia, hogy miért nem megy a pincébe. Éppen azt fontolgatta, hogyan mondja el, amikor Hermione megzavarta a gondolkodásban.

- Harry, nem fogsz elkésni?

Harry egyik várakozással teli arcról a másikra nézett.

- Öö, igazad van – nyögte ki. – Jobb lesz, ha indulok.

Harry felállt, és kiment a teremből, és borzasztóan érezte magát, amiért nem mondta el a barátainak az igazat. Azzal magyarázta magának, hogy a Nagyterem aligha a legjobb helyszín arra, hogy ilyen hírt közöljön. Úgy döntött, megragadja az alkalmat arra, hogy egy séta során összeszedje a gondolatait. Mivel a diákok többsége vagy még vacsorázott, vagy már lefekvéshez készülődött a klubhelyiségében, a folyosók csaknem üresek voltak. Ez teljesen megfelelt Harrynek. Össze-vissza kószált a lépcsőkön és a folyosókon, oda sem figyelve, hogy merre jár. Egyszer csak elmozdult a lépcső, amin állt, és Harry egy ismerős ajtó előtt találta magát. A harmadik emeleti folyosóra vezető bejárat volt, ahol Harry elsőéves korában Bolyhoskát tartották. Harry kinyitotta az ajtót, és belépett.

A mindenhol jelenlévő vastag porréteg jelezte, hogy a kastélynak ez a része továbbra is elhagyatott. Az élet egyetlen jelei a padlón látható apró, elmosódott mancsnyomok voltak. Harry tudta, hogy alighanem Mrs Norristól származnak, és óvatosan körbenézett, de Frics macskája nem volt látótávolságon belül. Amellett ez a folyosó már nem volt tiltott terület, és nem is volt még takarodó, így Harry semmilyen szabályt nem szegett meg azzal, hogy ott tartózkodott.

Harry egy kicsit megnyugodott. _– Lumos_. – A pálcájából áradó halvány fényt követve lassan végigsétált a folyosón, és minden szobába bekukkantott, ami mellett elhaladt. A folyosó végén egy kör alakú terembe ért. Mikor körbenézett, megpillantotta az ablakon bekandikáló holdat. Még csak most jött fel, egy vékony szeletnyi fehérség épp újhold előtt, de az esti égbolton hatalmasnak tűnt, mintha egy sápadt kard lebegne a világ fölött. Harry közelebb lépett. Az ablak piszkos volt, és Harry talárjának ujjával törölte tisztára, hogy jobban kilásson. Leült az ablakpárkányra, és kibámult az alatta elterülő földeken elnyúló árnyékokra.

Teljes csend volt, és Harry ráébredt, hogy milyen ritkán van lehetősége igazán egyedül lenni. Mindig tudatában volt annak, hogy emberek veszik körül, és magában kell tartania a gondolatait és érzéseit. Még a saját ágyában sem engedhette el magát teljesen, attól tartva, hogy megzavarja a szobatársait. De itt senki nem volt, aki látta vagy hallotta volna.

Harry addig maradt ott, amíg a hold már magasan járt az égen, és a csillagok is mind előbújtak. Majd visszaindult a Griffendél-toronyba, ahol a barátai tanulással vagy sakkozással töltötték az idejüket. Mindenki üdvözölte, amikor belépett.

- Szia, Harry – mondta Ron. – Megviseltnek tűnsz. Nehéz estéd volt Pitonnal?

Harry csak egy pillanatig habozott. – Igen. – Nem vett tudomást a belé hasító bűntudatról, amit amiatt érzett, hogy ismét hazudott a barátainak. Nem volt igazán kellemes estéje, de ez személyes ügy volt, és senkivel nem akart róla beszélni. Ágyba bújt, és csaknem azonnal el is aludt. Most is álmodott a víziók helyett.

_A harmadik emeleti folyosón volt, ami egyszer csak átváltozott a Misztériumügyi Főosztály folyosójává. Sirius lépett elő az árnyékból, és pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint amikor Harry utoljára látta, kivéve, hogy az arcán szomorú és csalódott kifejezés ült._

_- Cserbenhagytál minket, Harry – mondta._

_- Sajnálom, Sirius, nem akartam, segíteni próbáltam._

_Bellatrix Lestrange jelent meg Sirius mögött. Harry megpróbált kiáltani, hogy figyelmeztesse, de nem tudott se beszélni, se megmozdulni._

_- Crucio – kiáltotta Bellatrix, majd kegyetlenül nevetett, miközben Sirius a padlóra rogyott a fájdalomtól._

_Sirius átváltozott Pitonná, és vádlón nézett Harryre._

_- Mindannyiunkra veszélyt jelentesz – mondta._

_Majd egy zöld villanás látszott, és holtan esett Harry lába elé. Harry pánikba esve rohant a végtelen folyosón, miközben a falak Bellatrix nevetését visszhangozták._

Harry másnap reggel kicsit zavarodottan ébredt, de semmire nem emlékezett az álomból.

---

A következő hetek lázas tevékenységgel teltek. Minden tanár rengeteg házi feladatot adott. Ha nem lett volna Ron és Hermione, Harry egyszerűen képtelen lett volna lépést tartani. A víziók minden eddiginél gyakoribbak voltak, és a kialvatlanság miatt alig tudott odafigyelni az órákon. A legtöbb éjszakát álmatlanul hánykolódva töltötte, és azon töprengett, vajon jó döntés volt-e, hogy otthagyta Piton óráit, és hogy vajon könnyebben úrrá tudna-e lenni a víziókon, ha folytatná a tanulást. De azzal nyugtatgatta a lelkiismeretét, hogy ennyi házi feladat mellett úgyis képtelen lenne Piton óráira is felkészülni.

Mindazonáltal Harry még mindig nem árulta el a barátainak, hogy abbahagyta a különórákat. Valójában nem tudta, miért nem, de már nem tudta elhitetni magával, hogy puszta figyelmetlenségből, vagy mert nem talált rá megfelelő alkalmat. Tisztában volt azzal, hogy hazudik nekik, és minden alkalommal bűntudat gyötörte, amikor elindult, hogy egyedül üldögéljen az elhagyatott harmadik emeleti folyosón. Ez már szinte szertartássá vált számára, melyet mindig nagy lelkesedéssel várt. Azon vette észre magát, hogy azokon az estéken, amikor elvileg Pitonnal volt órája, mindig csak gyorsan bekapott valamit vacsorára, mert izgatottan várta, hogy félrevonulhasson. Szüksége volt a magányra, hogy lecsillapítsa az érzelmeit, és ezeket az estéket többnyire azokkal a mentális gyakorlatokkal és meditációs módszerekkel töltötte, melyeket Pitontól tanult.

Harry életének fénypontja a repülés volt. Csak repülés közben volt képes megszabadulni az emlékek nyomasztó terhétől. Repülés közben szabadnak és élettel telinek érezte magát. Következésképpen Harry élvezte a kviddicsedzéseket, és minden lehetséges alkalommal a kviddicspálya felé vette az útját. Ha a pálya nem volt lefoglalva és Harrynek nem volt órája, akkor általában ott röpködött a lelátók között, hajtűkanyarokkal kerülgetve a célkarikákat. Reggelente többnyire még pirkadat előtt felkelt, és reggeli előtt leosont a pályára. Úgy érezte, hogy egy-egy különösen rossz éjszaka után ez az egyetlen módja arra, hogy kitisztítsa a fejét.

Egy igen korai szombat reggelen is épp a folyosón lopakodott láthatatlanná tévő köpenye alá bújva, seprűjét szorosan magához szorítva. Megállt a főlépcső tetejénél, és végignézett a bejárati csarnokon. Elhagyatott volt. Úgy tűnt, sem Hóborc, sem Mrs Norris nem settenkedik arra. Harry gyorsan és csendesen elindult lefelé a lépcsőn, és már majdnem leért, amikor kinyílt a bejárat. Harry megdermedt, és meglepetten bámulta, amint kitárul a kapu, és egy talpig feketébe öltözött ember surran be rajta.

Piton volt.

A férfi becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, majd csendben és szaporán a pince felé indult. Csak a kabát alatt viselt nehéz, fekete talárjának suhogása hallatszott. A terem felénél azonban Piton megtorpant, és a lépcső felé nézett, ahol Harry állt. Harry azonnal elkapta a tekintetét, és előhúzott minden megtanult mentális védekezési módot, hogy lezárja az elméjét. Még levegőt sem mert venni. Biztos volt benne, hogy Piton megérezte a jelenlétét, bár nem tudta, hogyan.

Piton bizonytalanul, szemöldökét ráncolva álldogált még egy pillanatig, majd folytatja útját a pince felé. Mikor kilépett az ajtón, Harry lassan kiengedte a visszatartott levegőt, majd megfordult, és elindult vissza a Griffendél-toronyba. Aznap reggelre teljesen elment a kedve a repüléstől. Csak egy dolog járt a fejében. Piton nem a megszokott talárját viselte, de Harry a rajta levőt is felismerte. Csak egy fél óra telt el azóta, hogy álmában látta. Voldemort összes halálfalója ilyet viselt.

---

- Beszélnünk kell – mondta Harry Ronnak és Hermionénak, később, mikor reggelizni mentek.

- Mi baj van? – kérdezte Hermione Harry zord arckifejezése láttán.

- Nem tudtam aludni ma hajnalban, és úgy gondoltam, hogy lemegyek a kviddicspályára – mondta Harry halkan. – A bejáratig jutottam, amikor találjátok ki, kit láttam bejönni?

- Kit? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Pitont.

- Piton mindig furcsa időpontokban szokott kóborolni – jegyezte meg Ron.

- De nem halálfalónak öltözve.

- Micsoda? – torpant meg hirtelen Ron, és a mögötte haladó diákok majdnem beleütköztek.

Hermione megragadta a karját, és kirángatta a tömegből egy csendes folyosóra, Harry pedig követte őket.

- Halálfalónak volt öltözve? – kérdezte Ron. – Biztos vagy benne?

- Abszolút – felelte Harry. – Álmomban eleget látom azokat a talárokat.

- Voldemort biztosan magához szólította – töprengett Hermione. – Kíváncsi vagyok, miért. Talán Voldemortnak szüksége volt valami bájitalra. Mi van?

Ez utóbbit Ronnak és Harrynek címezte, akik elborzadt arccal néztek rá.

- Hogy tudsz ilyen nyugodtan beszélni róla? – kérdezte Ron.

- Miről?

- Pitonról!

- De Ron, igazán! Azt ne mondd, hogy úgy gondolod, hogy Voldemortnak dolgozik!

- Épp most mondtad, hogy valószínűleg ő szólította magához Pitont!

- Nos, ez nyilvánvaló! Voldemort azt hiszi, hogy Piton hűséges hozzá, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy tényleg az.

- Akkor miért settenkedett az éjszaka közepén?

- Mit kellene tennie, fényes nappal átmasírozni a kastélyon halálfaló-ruhában?

- Lehet, hogy Ronnak igaza van, Hermione – vágott közbe Harry.

- Na látod – Ron igazolva érezte magát, de Hermione nem is figyelt rá. A lány hitetlenkedve meredt Harryre.

- Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan – mondta lassan.

- Nem lehetünk biztosak abban, hogy Piton melyik oldalon áll, és nem fogok vakon megbízni benne.

- Nem, te inkább vakon _nem_ bízol benne – mondta Hermione mérgesen. – Hányszor mentette meg az életed? Mindannyiunk életét megmentette! Rengeteg idejét áldozza arra, hogy megtanítsa neked, hogyan legyél úrrá a vízióidon. Hogy lehet, hogy még mindig nem bízol benne?

- Bármennyi időt áldozott is rá, semmit nem segített!

Hermione vékony vonallá préselte össze az ajkait.

- Rendben van – mondta. – Akkor menj el Dumbledore-hoz, és mondd el neki, mit láttál.

Harry habozott.

- Ha Piton halálfaló, akkor Dumbledore-nak tudnia kell róla – mondta Hermione, mintha csak a házi feladatot magyarázná. – Ha nem az, akkor _neked_ kell tudnod róla. Így vagy úgy, meg kell tudnunk az igazat. Ha te nem mondod meg Dumbledore-nak, akkor majd én.

- Rendben – egyezett bele Harry. – Reggeli után felmegyek hozzá.

Harry sarkon fordult, és két barátjával a nyomában a lépcső felé indult. Csendben baktattak lefelé. A Nagyteremben szeme akaratlanul is Pitonra tévedt, figyelte, ahogy eszik. A férfi fáradtnak látszott, de úgy tűnt, máskülönben nem zavarták meg az éjszakai események. Hermione még mindig mérges volt, és még csak nem is nézett Harryre. Ron megpróbálta bevonni barátait egy kviddicsről szóló beszélgetésbe, de miután kapott néhány kurta választ és egy különösen csúnya pillantást Hermionétól, feladta. Harry csendben evett, majd elindult Dumbledore irodája felé.

- Harry Potter szeretne találkozni az igazgatóval – mondta a vízköpőnek.

Annak egy pillanatra kigyúltak a szemei, majd félrecsúszott, és felfedte a mögötte rejtőző csigalépcsőt. Mikor Harry felért a lépcsőn, az igazgatót az íróasztalánál ülve találta.

- Á, Harry. Minek köszönhetem a látogatásodat?

- Piton professzorról szeretnék beszélni.

- Természetesen, Harry. Foglalj helyet – Dumbledore az íróasztala előtt álló székre mutatott, és megvárta, míg Harry leül. – Nos, mit szeretnél megvitatni velem?

- Ma megláttam korán reggel, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy Voldemortnál volt.

Dumbledore szemöldöke meglepetten szaladt a magasba.

- Valóban nagyon korán felébredhettél, ha ezt láttad – felelte.

- Maga _tudta_? – kérdezte Harry hitetlenkedve.

- Természetesen – válaszolta. – Voldemort ritkán hívatja Piton professzort, de azért előfordul. Persze a professzor mindenről beszámolt nekem.

- Arról is, hogy két embert meggyilkoltak? – kérdezte Harry, remélve, hogy a nyugodt közönyön túl valami más reakciót is ki tud csikarni az igazgatóból. De Dumbledore továbbra is higgadt maradt.

- Igen – közölte. – Már alaposan megvitattuk a dolgot Piton professzorral. Biztosan megérted, Harry, hogy a részleteket nem oszthatom meg veled.

- Igen, uram. Nem is igazán szeretném tudni őket.

- Nem? Akkor talán azt szeretnéd tudni, hogy Piton professzor miért nézi tétlenül, hogy ilyen bűntények történnek?

Dumbledore hangja alig észrevehetően megkeményedett, és Harry félrenézett, nem bírva tovább a kék szemek metsző pillantását.

- Szerinted mit kellett volna tennie, Harry? Ha ilyenkor megpróbálna közbeavatkozni, az csak a saját halálát eredményezné. Ezt biztos te is tudod.

- Azt hiszem.

- És mégis, ez a válasz nem kielégítő számodra – jegyezte meg Dumbledore. – Ennyire nem bízol benne?

Harry kényelmetlenül mocorgott.

- Abbahagytam az órákat Piton professzorral.

- Tudom – mondta Dumbledore. – Beszámolt róla.

- Most nem fogja azt mondani, hogy hiba volt?

- Én nem tudhatom, hogy az volt-e vagy sem. Azt csak te tudhatod.

- De azt állította, hogy fontos, hogy megtanuljam meggátolni a víziókat!

- Igen, ez roppant fontos, de nem az egyetlen tényező. Te nem csupán elemi módszereket tanulsz az elméd lezárására. Te főként az okklumencia magasabb szintjét tanulmányozod. Biztosan rájöttél, hogy nincs annál bensőségesebb viszony, mint tanár és tanítványa között az efféle mentális tanok esetén. Ha a bizalom hiányzik, akkor az órák valószínűleg több kárt okoznak, mint hasznot.

- Akkor maga szerint jól tettem, hogy abbahagytam?

- Ezt nem mondtam – nézett Dumbledore jelentőségteljesen Harryre. – Ha a szíved mélyén nem bízol meg Piton professzorban, akkor meg kell kérdeznem, hogyan lehetséges az, hogy úgy tűnik, bennem megbízol, holott ő is az én áldásommal cselekszik.

- Hogyan lehet benne ennyire biztos, főként amikor a professzor Voldemorttal van?

- Ismerem Perselus Pitont. Tudom, hogy nem ezt a választ szeretnéd hallani, de egyelőre csak ennyit mondhatok. Rábíznám az életemet, Harry. Sőt mi több, rábíznám a te életedet. Bármit is érez irántad, Piton professzor sosem bántana téged, és nem engedné, hogy más bántson, ha hatalmában áll megakadályozni.

Harry az ajkába harapott, és ismét félrenézett. Hirtelen azt kívánta, bárcsak valahol máshol lenne, nem pedig az igazgató vizsgálódó tekintete előtt, és felállt. – Köszönöm, hogy szakított rám időt, igazgató úr.

- Köszönöm, hogy meglátogattál. Nem szeretném, hogy még több teher nehezedjen a lelkedre. Az ajtóm mindig nyitva áll előtted.

Harry pocsékul érezte magát, miután elhagyta az igazgató irodáját. Hermionénak természetesen igaza volt. Mint mindig, most is alaptalan volt a Piton iránti gyanúja, és ráadásul Dumbledore gyengéd korholása után úgy érezte magát, mintha valami alacsonyabb rendű létforma lenne. De még ez sem volt elég ahhoz, hogy megbízzon Pitonban.

Nem mintha Harrynek eszébe jutott volna bármi, amivel a férfi okot adott volna a bizalmatlanságra. A szemöldökét ráncolta, és erősen gondolkodott. Nem, semmi ilyen nem jutott eszébe. Rengeteg alkalom volt, amikor mindannyian úgy gondolták, hogy Piton gyanúsan viselkedik, előfordult, hogy minden közvetett bizonyíték arra mutatott, hogy vaj van a fején. De mindig kiderült, hogy tévednek.

_Azért nem bízom benne, mert nem kedvelem? _– gondolkozott Harry. – _Nincs elég valódi ellenségem, akik miatt aggódhatnék? _– a saját magától való undorral eltelve megrázta a fejét.

Végül Hermionéban volt annyi jóérzés, hogy amikor visszatért a Griffendél-toronyba, nem vágta a fejéhez, hogy 'Én megmondtam'.

- Az volt az egyetlen ésszerű dolog, hogy megkérdezd Dumbledore-t, Harry – mondta a lány. – Mindig megéri biztosra menni.

Ront azonban nem lehetett ilyen könnyen meggyőzni. Úgy tűnt, hogy csupán elvből még mindig nem bízik Pitonban, és még Hermione leglogikusabb érvei sem tudták meggyőzni. Harry magára hagyta két barátját, hogy tovább vitatkozzanak Piton megbízhatóságáról, és seprűjével a kviddicspálya felé indult, hogy bepótolja az elmaradt reggeli repülést. Tökéletes repülőidő volt, hideg, tiszta és szinte teljesen szélcsendes.

- Harry!

Harry megfordult, és meglátta Ginnyt, amint seprűvel a kézben szalad felé, át a hóborította füvön.

- Mit szólnál egy kis társasághoz? Jól jönne egy kis gyakorlás.

- Nagyszerűen hangzik!

A következő óra csodálatosan telt. Harry rájött, hogy Ginnyvel repülni még jobb, mint egyedül. Egyik pillanatban zuhanórepülésben száguldott a föld felé, a következőben újra a magasba tört. Ami legjobban tetszett neki, az az volt, hogy Ginny mindig meg tudta nevettetni. Amikor vele volt, már majdnem hinni tudott abban, hogy minden jóra fordul majd, legyőzik Voldemortot, és mindannyiuk előtt nyitva áll a jövő, amiről álmodnak.

---

Majdnem dél volt, mire visszaértek a kastélyba. A Nagyteremben hatalmas nyüzsgés volt, ahogyan mindenki sietve ebédelt: roxmortsi hétvége volt, és a diákok alig várták, hogy már úton legyenek a városba. Harry és Ginny leültek a Griffendél asztalához Hermione és Ron mellé.

- Épp ideje volt, hogy előkerüljetek – mondta Ron. – Már majdnem elindultunk nélkületek.

- Ne izgulj, Ron – felelte Ginny -, nem fogják felvásárolni az egész Mézesfalást, mielőtt odaérnél.

- Az lehet, de be szeretnék nézni Zonkóhoz, meg érdekelnek a legújabb kviddicsfelszerelések is – mondta Ron. – És te, Harry? Te mit akarsz csinálni?

- Öö, nem is tudom – felelte Harry.

- De jössz, ugye? – kérdezte Hermione enyhe szemöldökráncolással.

- Még nem igazán gondolkoztam rajta – ismerte el Harry.

- Ó, Harry, muszáj jönnöd! – kiáltott fel Ginny. – Hetek óta csak a tanulással foglalkozol.

Harry elfintorodott. Ginnynek igaza volt. Túlságosan maga alatt volt ahhoz, hogy a barátaival legyen, és bár a tanulásra is kellett volna az idő, de szüksége volt egy kis szünetre.

- Jó, rendben – egyezett bele végül. – Megyek.

Ginny elvigyorodott, és Harry érezte, hogy megkönnyebbül. Jó lesz kimenni Roxmortsba, és egy időre elfeledkezni a gondjairól.

A bejárati csarnokban találkoztak Luna Lovegooddal és Neville-lel, és hatan együtt elindultak Roxmortsba, és közben arról fecsegtek, hogy mit fognak venni Zonkónál és a Mézesfalásban. Séta közben Harrynek eszébe jutott, hogy ez a kiruccanás sokkal kellemesebb, mint a legutóbbi, ahol együtt voltak. Érezte, hogy az emlék hatására összeszorul a gyomra, és társaira pillantott, hogy vajon eszébe jut-e valamelyiküknek ugyanaz. De mindannyian nevettek, és boldogan beszélgettek, mintha a világon semmi gondjuk nem lenne, így Harry is elhessegette a szomorú gondolatokat. Amikor megérkeztek a városba, Neville előhúzott a zsebéből egy pergamendarabot, és tanulmányozni kezdte.

- Mi az, Neville? – kérdezte Harry. – Bevásárlólista?

- Igen. A Mimbulus Mimbeltoniám nem érzi jól magát, és szükségem van néhány hozzávalóra a tápoldathoz.

- Neville, az egy növény – közölte Ron.

- Tudom – védekezett Neville. – De tudod, a növényeknek is vannak érzéseik. Lunának van egy tápoldat-receptje, amitől elvileg magához tér.

- Keresünk neki valami megnyugtató zenét is – mondta Luna. – Tudjátok, a növények szeretik a zenét.

- Ha minden jól megy, írok róla egy dolgozatot Bimba professzornak – tette hozzá Neville.

- Nos, akkor remélem, sikerülni fog – mosolygott rájuk Hermione.

- Köszönöm – mondta Neville. – Később találkozunk. – Azzal Lunával eltűntek egy mellékutcában, Hermione pedig mélyet sóhajtott.

- Lehet, hogy sikerül – mondta Ginny nem túl nagy meggyőződéssel.

- Azt hiszem, Neville túl sok időt tölt Lunával – állapította meg Ron.

Harry felhorkant, majd elvigyorodott. – Na menjünk.

Először a Mézesfalásba mentek, ahol annyi édességet vásároltak, amennyi csak a zsebükbe fért, majd Zonko Csodabazárjába. Harry csak nézelődött; ahogy Ron határozottan kijelentette, Fred és George sokkal jobb készletekkel rendelkezett. Sőt mi több, Harry úgy érezte, már nem érdeklik az egyszerű ugratások és trükkök.

Cukorpennát szopogatva sétáltak az utcán, amikor elértek a Calamus Pennabolthoz.

- Ron, beugorhatnánk egy percre? Szeretnék venni valamit – kérte Hermione.

- Persze, nekem is kell pár dolog – egyezett bele Ron.

- Akkor majd a Három Seprűben találkozunk – mondta Ginny.

- Igazából – kezdte Harry – nekem is kellene egy új… Au!

- Jaj, ne haragudj, Harry! – kiáltott fel Ginny. – A lábad volt? Gyerünk, igyunk egy vajsört! – Azzal szorosan megragadta Harry karját.

- Öö, rendben – egyezett bele Harry.

- Akkor később találkozunk – búcsúzott el vidáman Hermione, majd Ronnal együtt eltűntek.

Harry utánuk nézett, majd Ginnyhez fordult.

- Nem kellett volna a lábamra lépned – mondta.

- Valentin-nap van, Harry. Hermione és Ron szeretnének egy kicsit kettesben lenni.

- Akkor miért nem azt mondták?

- Ez nem így működik.

Harry a szemét forgatta. – Akkor most igazából tényleg a Három Seprűbe megyünk, vagy az csak valami Hermionénak szánt titkos üzenet volt?

Ginny elvigyorodott. – Oda megyünk. Gyere.

Továbbsétáltak az utcán, és a küszöbönálló Hugrabug elleni kviddicsmeccsükről beszélgettek. Már majdnem a Három Seprűnél voltak, amikor meglátták Malfoyt, Craket és Monstrót, amint azok egy kis utcába settenkednek.

- Ez furcsa – állapította meg Harry, és elkezdte bámulni a mardekárosokat.

Crak szinte sosem szólalt meg, kivéve, amikor Malfoy parancsait vette tudomásul. Megdöbbentő felfedezés volt, hogy Crak kézben tud tartani egy beszélgetést, az pedig, hogy Malfoy odafigyelve hallgatja, szinte hihetetlen.

Ekkor azonban Monstro, akinek nyilvánvalóan őrködnie kellett, észrevette Harryt és Ginnyt, és a válla felett odaszólt valamit a társainak.

Malfoy és Crak azonnal elhallgattak.

- Nahát, nahát, Potter és Weasley – ült ki Malfoy arcára a gúnyos vigyor. – Hol a többi szánalmas mugliimádó?

Harry és Ginny mindketten elvörösödtek a sértés hallatán, és Ginny előrelépett, hogy visszavágjon Malfoynak.

- Te egy igazi féreg vagy – mondta Ginny undorodva. – Egy nap valaki majd befogja azt a nagy szádat.

Malfoy szeme veszélyesen megvillant, és előhúzta a pálcáját.

- Szeretnéd megpróbálni? – kérdezte.

Harry egy pillanaton belül Ginny oldalán termett pálcával a kezében. Ginny is Monstro is előhúzták a pálcáikat, és Harry azt latolgatta, hogy kettő a három ellen nem is olyan rossz kilátás. Ő és Ginny már rosszabbal is néztek szembe. De mielőtt bárki megmozdulhatott volna, Crak odahajolt Malfoyhoz, és súgott neki valamit. Az Harryre pillantott, de nem a megszokott kegyetlen tekintettel. Most kifejezetten rosszindulatú volt az arckifejezése, és Harry hátán végigfutott tőle a hideg.

- Tudod, mit? – mondta Malfoy. – Ez egyszer elengedünk titeket. Pillanatnyilag jobb dolgom is van, mint hogy titeket megátkozzalak, úgyhogy mozgás.

Még egy pillanatig egymásra meredtek, majd Harry megszólalt.

- Gyere, Ginny, menjünk – mondta.

Ginny bólintott. Kihátráltak az sikátorból, és visszatértek a főutcára, de Harry nem tudott megszabadulni attól az érzéstől, hogy valami nagyon nem volt rendben ezzel a találkozással.

---

A Három Seprű tele volt diákokkal, akik mind élvezték az iskolától való távollétet, és a vidám hangulat hamarosan elsöpörte Harry rossz érzését a Malfoyékkal való találkozással kapcsolatban. Ginnyvel találtak egy szabad asztalt, és rendeltek egy pár vajsört.

- Nos – kezdte Ginny. – Akarsz róla beszélni?

- Miről? – kérdezett vissza Harry.

- Arról, ami az utóbbi pár hétben nyugtalanít, bármi is legyen az. Ne hidd, hogy nem vettük észre, mennyire ki vagy készülve. És tudod, ha valaki minden reggel ötkor felkel repülni, az egy kicsit furcsa.

Harry nem nagyon akart a problémáiról beszélni, de úgy tűnt, hogy Ginny nyílt, nyugodt arckifejezése megoldja a nyelvét.

- Annyi az egész, hogy mostanában különösen rosszak az álmaim – mondta.

- Mit gondol erről Piton professzor?

- Piton?

- Beszéltél vele erről, nem?

- Nos, nem, nem igazán – ismerte el Harry.

- Harry, neki kellene segítenie ebben. Ha nem működik, amit csinál, meg kell mondanod neki.

Harry kényelmetlenül fészkelődött, és nem nézett Ginny szemébe. Tudta, hogy el kellene mondania Ginnynek az igazságot, de nem tudta rávenni magát.

- Harry, tudom, hogy nem szereted Pitont – folytatta Ginny. – Egyikünk sem szereti. Rémesen érezném magam, ha nekem kellene annyi időt eltöltenem vele, mint neked. De teljesen kész vagy, és találnod kell egy módot, hogy megszüntesd ezeket az álmokat.

Harry felsóhajtott. – Tudom. Megígérem, hogy megteszem, ami tőlem telik, rendben?

Ginny arcáról eltűnt az aggódó kifejezés, és elmosolyodott.

- Tisztességes ajánlat! – mondta, majd Harry meglepetésére és megkönnyebbülésére a kviddicsről kezdett beszélni. Ginny nyilvánvalóan nem olyan ember volt, aki sokáig lovagol a kellemetlen témákon, és ezért Harry mérhetetlenül hálás volt.

A következő egy óra túl gyorsan eltelt. Harry szívesen üldögélt és beszélgetett volna egész délután Ginnyvel, de hamarosan megérkezett a nagyon boldog kinézetű Ron és Hermione, bár annak ellenére, hogy bevásárolni mentek, nem volt náluk csomag. Neville és Luna viszont annyi csomaggal érkezett, hogy alig fértek be az ajtón. Viszont mindketten nagyon boldogok voltak, mivel úgy tűnt, minden hozzávalót megtaláltak a tápoldathoz.

Együtt sétáltak vissza Roxfortba, jót vacsoráztak, és az este hátralevő részében a klubhelyiségben játszottak. Mindent egybevetve nagyszerű nap volt, de ahogy közeledett a lefekvés ideje, Harry érezte, ahogy a jókedv átadja helyét az aggodalomnak.

_Ez nevetséges!_ – gondolta. - _Már lefeküdni is félek! Ginnynek igaza van, valamit tennem kell ezzel._

Sajnos Harrynek csak egy lehetőség jutott eszébe miközben bemászott az ágyba. Szerencsétlenül felsóhajtott. Majd holnap foglalkozik a kérdéssel. Pillanatnyilag nem akart erre gondolni. Lehunyta a szemét, minden gondolatot kisöpört az elméjéből, és elaludt.

---

Másnap reggel Harry korán kelt. Nem voltak víziói, de még így sem volt jó hangulatban. Miután húsz percig meredt az érintetlen reggelijére, remélve, hogy megjön az étvágya, elhatározta, hogy semmi haszna nem származik abból, ha késlelteti az elkerülhetetlent.

Félretolta a tányérját, és a pince felé indult. Útközben elpróbálta magában, hogy mit fog mondani Pitonnak. Elérte a bájitaltan tanár irodáját, összeszedte minden bátorságát, és gyorsan bekopogott az ajtón.

Nem jött válasz.

Harry még egyszer kopogott, megfeszítetten hallgatózott, hogy van-e valami válasz, de még mindig nem volt. Harry homlokát ráncolva sétált végig a folyosón, és lenyomta a tanterem kilincsét. Zárva volt. Fülét az ajtónak nyomta, és próbaképpen megint kopogott. Nem volt válasz, határozottan úgy tűnt, hogy senki nincs bent. Harry visszament az iroda ajtajához, és hozzányomta a fülét, és hallgatta, hogy van-e odabent bármilyen mozgás.

Hol lehet Piton? Nem volt ott a reggelinél, de vasárnap reggel csak nincsen semmi dolga. Dumbledore megbízta volna valami sürgős elintézni valóval a Rend ügyeiben? Vagy ami rosszabb, esetleg megint Voldemort szólította? De ebben az esetben mostanra már biztos visszatért volna.

- Potter!

Harry felugrott, és ahogy megfordult, beverte a fejét az ajtóba.

Piton állt a folyosó végén az egyik ajtóban, és rettenetesen dühösnek tűnt. Bevágta maga mögött a nehéz tölgyfaajtót, és Harry felé indult.

- Mégis mit gondoltál, mit csinálsz? – kérdezte dühösen.

- Én, öö, csak beszélni szerettem volna önnel uram – válaszolt Harry, és a fejét dörgölte, ahol beütötte.

- És gondoltad, hogy ezt az ajtómon való hallgatózással érheted el?

- Én nem hallgatóztam! - tiltakozott Harry. – Kopogtam, de nem volt válasz.

- Tehát ahelyett, hogy ebből arra következtettél volna, hogy nem vagyok odabenn, úgy döntöttél, hogy inkább fülelsz az ajtónál? Miért? Úgy gondoltad, hogy bujkálok előled? Nem mintha ez nem lenne vonzó lehetőség, el kell ismernem.

- Csak beszélni akartam magával, és nem tudtam, hol máshol lehet.

- Potter, bármilyen nehéz is elhinni, nem az irodámban élek, és egy csöppnyit korán van ahhoz, hogy csak a hívásodra várjak, nem gondolod?

Harry elvörösödött zavarában, ahogy megértette a nyilvánvaló tényt. Persze hogy Piton nincs az irodájában vasárnap korán reggel. A szobájában volt. Harry reflexszerűen a felé az ajtó felé pillantott, ahonnan Piton érkezett.

- Sajnálom, professzor – mondta Harry. – Azt hiszem, nem gondolkodtam.

- Nos, micsoda meglepetés – jegyezte meg Piton.

Harry még jobban elvörösödött, de olyan méltóságteljesen viselte Piton gúnyos tekintetét, amennyire csak tudta.

- Sajnálom, hogy megzavartam, uram – mondta Harry mereven. Megfordult, hogy elmenjen.

- Potter?

Harry megállt, és visszanézett a tanárra.

- Nem volt valami, amiről beszélni akartál velem? – kérdezte Piton.

Harry habozott. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy ez a legjobb alkalom, hogy a férfi segítségét kérje. Piton alighanem érzékelte a gondolatait.

- Potter, bármi is az, biztosíthatlak, hogy a mostaninál nem lesz jobb alkalom, hogy megbeszéljük – mondta Piton.

Harry tudta, hogy Piton ezt nem jó értelemben mondja. Úgy tűnt, hogy a közöttük lévő szakadék áthidalhatatlan, és Harry túlságosan csüggedt volt ahhoz, hogy megpróbálja.

- Nem számít, professzor – mondta Harry. – Nem volt olyan fontos.

Harry megfordult, és elsétált. Érezte, hogy Piton követi a tekintetével, de a bájitaltan tanár nem szólt semmit, Harry pedig nem nézett hátra.


	9. A Sötét Jegy

A javításokért köszönet Zizikének és Theatressnek

* * *

**9. fejezet: A Sötét Jegy**

Harry végigszenvedte a következő hetet, de nagyon egyedül érezte magát. Borzasztóan hiányzott neki Sirius. Fontolóra vette, hogy ír Remusnak, de rájött, hogy képtelen lenne levélben elmagyarázni az érzéseit. Valójában nem volt biztos benne, hogy bárhogyan is el tudná magyarázni. Szerencsére volt egy pár dolog, ami el tudta terelni a gondolatait a lehangoltságáról.

Malfoy Százfűlé-főzete továbbra is rejtély maradt. Hermione biztos volt benne, hogy a bájital hamarosan elkészül, de annak ellenére, hogy ahová csak lehetett árnyékként követték a mardekárost, még mindig fogalmuk sem volt arról, hogy mit tervez.

Azonban Harry, Ron és Ginny figyelme egyre inkább elterelődött erről a rejtélyről, ahogyan közeledett a Hugrabug elleni mérkőzés. A Griffendél csapata keményen edzett az utóbbi pár héten, és Harry biztos volt abban, hogy győzni fognak. Ahogy közeledett a mérkőzés napja, egyre inkább a várakozás tartotta benne a lelket.

A meccs napján tökéletes idő volt. Hideg, de tiszta idő volt, és mint általában, az egész iskola eljött megnézni a meccset.

A Hugrabugnak az elejétől fogva esélye sem volt a griffendélesekkel szemben, akik megszállottként játszottak. A Griffendél egy órán belül százhúsz ponttal vezetett, mikor Harry meglátta a cikeszt. Elkezdett száguldani felé, és látta, hogy a Hugrabug fogója, Kevin Withby szintén megközelíti az aprócska labdát. Kétséges volt, hogy melyikük éri el előbb a cikeszt, Harry már teljesen ráfeküdt a seprűjére, hogy nagyobb sebességet csikarjon ki belőle. Alattuk az egész tömeg hangosan biztatta vagy az egyik fogót, vagy a másikat. Harry egyre közelebb ért a cikeszhez, és már biztos volt benne, hogy előbb éri el, mint a hugrabugos. A lentről jövő őrjöngő ujjongás fülsiketítő fokra hágott, amikor hirtelen megváltozott, mintha egyszerre mindenkinek elakadt volna a lélegzete. Egy pillanatra teljes csend borult a pályára, melyet rémült sikoly tört meg.

Harry riadtan pillantott le, hogy lássa, mi történt. A sikolyhoz a többiek visítása is csatlakozott.

Harry körbepillantott, tekintetével a többi kviddicsjátékost kereste, de úgy tűnt, mindannyian megdermedtek a rémülettől. Kevin Withby, aki Harryvel versenyzett a cikeszért, mozdulatlanul ült a seprűjén, és elszörnyedve nézett felfelé. Harry követte a tekintetét, és végre megértette, mi okozta az ijedtséget a lelátókon. Közvetlenül a kviddicspálya felett a Sötét Jegy ragyogott az égen.

Harry megdöbbent. Lehetetlen, hogy a halálfalók áttörték volna az iskola védelmét. Voldemort nem lehet Roxfortban. De a pillanatnyi sokk elmúlt, és Harry rájött, hogy valójában Voldemort nincs ott. Harry a legkisebb szúró fájdalmat sem érezte a sebhelyében, ami bizonyára megtörtént volna, ha Voldemort bárhol a közelben van. Harry kimondhatatlanul megkönnyebbült. Még sosem volt ilyen hálás a sebhelye miatt.

De a megkönnyebbülést szinte azonnal mérges elhatározás követte. Valaki felküldte a Sötét Jegyet, és Harry meg akarta tudni, hogy ki volt az. Feljebb emelte a seprűjét, és elsiklott a lelátók felett, majd körözni kezdett. Jól rálátott a földekre, és figyelte, hogy lát-e valakit, akinek nem kellene ott lennie. Senkit nem látott, kivéve pár rémült diákot, akik menekültek a kviddicspálya közeléből. Bárki is küldte fel a Sötét Jegyet, valahogy sikerült észrevétlenül eltűnnie.

Harry visszafordította seprűjét a lelátók felé, ahol a diákok kezdtek pánikba esni. Az összes kijárat tele volt emberekkel, ahogy mindenki próbált elmenekülni, és Harry biztos volt benne, hogy az előrenyomuló tömeg el fog taposni valakit.

A helyzetet tovább rontotta, hogy a legtöbb tanár nem tudott a rémült diákok közelébe jutni. Csak Pitonnak és McGalagonynak sikerült szert tennie egy-egy seprűre. Ők a tömeg fölött repültek, és kétségbeesetten próbálták helyreállítani a rendet. De az erőfeszítéseik majdnem hiábavalóak voltak. Két ember nem tudja meggátolni a káoszt.

Harrynek támadt egy ötlete, és körülnézett, a többi kviddicsjátékost keresve. Mindkét csapat tagjai a seprűiken ültek, vagy azért, mert túl kábultak voltak ahhoz, hogy eszükbe jusson a leszállás, vagy mert elég bölcsek voltak ahhoz, hogy rájöjjenek, a levegőben nagyobb biztonságban vannak. Harry odarepült a játékosokhoz.

- Gyerünk! Segítenünk kell elrendezni a dolgokat! – mondta.

A többi játékos értetlenül bámult rá.

- Térjetek magatokhoz! – kiabálta, és a lelátók felé mutatott.

- Nézzétek! Segítenünk kell, vagy a végén még valaki meghal!

Ezzel sikerült megragadnia a játékosok figyelmét, és bár még mindig rémültnek látszottak, úgy tűnt, hogy már képesek cselekedni.

- Hugrabugosok, tiétek a pálya bal oldala, griffendélesek, miénk a jobb. Csak repüljetek a lelátók felé, és tegyetek meg mindent, hogy lecsillapítsátok a tömeget.

A többiek bólintottak, és szétszéledtek. Harry ahhoz a részhez repült, ahol a hollóhátasok voltak, és megpróbálta felhívni magára a hozzá legközelebb levő diákok figyelmét.

- Hagyjátok abba a tolakodást! – kiáltotta. Néhány diák rápillantott, de más hatása nem volta felhívásnak. A kijáratot eltorlaszoló tömeg elejéhez repült. Az emberek olyan szorosan préselődtek egymáshoz, hogy nem tudta, hogy kapnak egyáltalán levegőt.

Lecsapott a tömegre.

- Vissza! – kiáltotta.

Harry hirtelen mozdulatától meghökkenve a diákok abbahagyták az előrenyomulást. Ahhoz nem volt elég hely, hogy ténylegesen visszahúzódjanak, de úgy tűnt, kicsit ellazultak, és alig észrevehetően hátrébb dőltek. Azonban úgy tűnt, még ez az enyhe mozdulat is felerősödött, miközben végighullámzott az összepréselődött tömegen. A hátrafelé irányuló hajtóerő felgyorsult, és néhány diák elesett. Az emberi hullám nekiütközött a lelátók elejének, és Harry elszörnyedve látta, hogy három diák átesik a korláton. Egy fiút elkaptak az osztálytársai, de a többiek lezuhantak a föld felé. Harry már száguldott is előre. Elkapott egy diákot, egy lányt, és maga elé húzta a seprűjére, majd élesen lebukott. Elérte a másik diákot, és megragadta a karját. Már nagyon közel volt a föld, és Harry keményen felrántotta a seprűjét.

Ha egyedül lett volna, könnyedén ki tudott volna jönni a zuhanásból. Tucatnyi alkalommal sikerült már meredekebb manőverekből is kitérnie, mind gyakorlás közben, mind meccsen. De három ember súlyára nem tudott olyan fürgén reagálni a Tűzvillám. Majdnem vízszintesbe került, mikor belecsapódtak a földbe.

Harry egy csattanást, és egy fájdalmas kiáltást hallott, és a két hollóhátassal együtt átbukfencezett a pályán. A végén összegubancolódott kupacban hevertek egymáson. Harrynek elakadt a lélegzete az eséstől, de sértetlen volt. Az elsőéves kinézetű lány hisztérikusan zokogott, de szintén sértetlennek tűnt. A fiú fájdalmasan nyögdécselt, és a bokáját szorította, amiről Harry tudta, hogy valószínűleg eltörött. Máskülönben úgy tűnt, a fiú elég jól van. Legalább senki nem halt meg.

Harry körülnézett a pokoli zűrzavarban. A lelátókról minden irányba özönlöttek a pánikba esett diákok. Néhányan sírtak, mások sikítottak. Kész őrültekháza volt, és Harry teljesen tehetetlennek érezte magát.

- MINDENKI NYUGODJON MEG! – dördült fel egy mély hang, könnyedén elnyomva a lármát és zűrzavart.

Annyira váratlan volt, hogy tényleg mindenki elhallgatott, és a hang gazdáját kereste. Dumbledore a pálya közepén állt, nyugalom és határozottság sugárzott belőle.

- SEMMI VESZÉLY NINCS AZON TÚL, AMIT MI JELENTÜNK EGYMÁSRA! – Az égbolt felé bökött a pálcájával. – _FINITE INCANTATEM!_ – mondta, mintha csak egy elsőéves bűbáját tüntetné el.

A Sötét Jegy azonnal nyomtalanul eltűnt. A tömeg megkönnyebbülten mormogott.

Abban a pillanatban megjelent Madam Pomfrey, és futva közelített Harryék felé. A ruhája szakadt volt, de a hozzáértése cseppet sem sérült.

- Mr Potter! Megsérült valamelyikük?

- Azt hiszem, eltört a bokája – mutatott a mellette heverő fiúra.

A gyógyító gyorsan megvizsgálta a bokát, majd egy pálcamozdulattal meggyógyította.

- Menjen vissza a kastélyba Bentley kisasszonnyal együtt – mondta a fiúnak, majd Harryhez fordult. – Mr Potter, vigyen fel a lelátóra.

Harry bólintott. Felkapta a seprűjét, ráült, és megvárta, amíg Madam Pomfrey felül mögé.

- Vigyen körbe, hogy láthassam, ki sérült meg – mondta Pomfrey.

Harry bólintott, és elrugaszkodott a földtől. Lassan körözni kezdett a lelátók fölött. A pánik elmúlt. A tanárok többsége már a helyszínen volt, és a diákok elkezdtek rendezetten távozni, legalábbis azok, akik tudtak járni. Sajnos nagy számmal voltak olyanok is, aki megsérültek a fejvesztett menekülés közben. Néhányan eszméletlennek tűntek, vagy legalábbis Harry nagyon remélte, hogy azok.

Tekintetével aggódva kereste barátait és háztársait. Szinte azonnal észrevette Ront és Hermionét a Griffendél szekcióban. Ott volt McGalagony is, és épp Neville-t látták el, aki úgy tűnt, hogy bár láthatóan megsérült, nem komoly az állapota. Nem látta viszont Ginnyt, és szemével aggódva kutatott a lány után. Végül a Hollóhát szekciójában pillantotta meg, ahol a sérült Luna Lovegoodot támogatta.

- Vigyen le oda – mutatott Madam Pomfrey egy csapat hugrabugosra.

Harry azonnal leszállt, és egy lányt találtak, aki egy fiatalabb, eszméletlen lányt tartott a karjában, valószínűleg a húga lehetett. Az idősebbik lány feltartóztathatatlanul zokogott, miközben Madam Pomfrey letérdelt, hogy megvizsgálja a testvérét. Ott volt Bimba professzor is, és ő is úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt elsírja magát. A közelben álló Ernie MacMillan szólalt meg.

- Alice elesett a nagy tolakodásban és lökdösődésben – mondta elkeseredetten. – Eleanor, Owen, és én megpróbáltuk elkapni, de túl nagy volt a tömeg. Nem tudtunk segíteni rajta.

- Még csak elsőéves – zokogta az idősebbik lány. – Olyan izgatott volt, hogy Roxfortba jön. Kérem, Madam Pomfrey, ugye rendbe fog jönni?

- Ígérem, Branstone kisasszony, hogy a legjobb ellátást fogja kapni – válaszolta kedvesen Madam Pomfrey, de Harry észrevette, hogy a lány kérdését kikerülte.

Madam Pomfrey elővarázsolt egy hordágyat, és elhelyezte rajta a sérült lányt. A hugrabugosok odébb léptek, hogy utat engedjenek a hordágynak. Bimba professzor átkarolta Eleanor vállát, és követték a hordágyat.

Harry körbenézett, hogy van-e valaki más, akinek segítségre van szüksége, de úgy tűnt, mindenki rendben van. Harry együttérzően megveregette Ernie vállát. Komoran bólintottak egymás felé, majd Harry továbbment.

A stadion már majdnem kiürült. Minden sérültet felszállítottak a kastélyba, és csak néhány tanár terelgette be az elmaradozó diákokat. Harry a kastélyhoz repült, és leszállt az előtte levő pázsiton. Ez ugyan tilos volt az iskolai szabályok szerint, de Harry úgy gondolta, hogy ez pillanatnyilag senkit nem érdekel.

A diákok össze-vissza kóvályogtak, néhányan kábultan, mások rémülten. Többen azt találgatták, hogyan kerülhetett az égre a Sötét Jegy. Harry megpillantotta a közeledő Dumbledore-t. Az igazgató arckifejezése szokatlanul eltökélt volt, és ugyanaz a nyugalom sugárzott belőle, ami a kviddicspályán is. Két oldalán Piton és McGalagony professzor kísérte.

McGalagony láthatóan zaklatott volt, és Harryt egy felborzolt szőrű macskára emlékeztette. A nő haja kibomlott a szoros kontyból, tekintete pedig a diákokat fürkészte, miközben elhaladt mellettük, bármiféle sérülést vagy elesettséget keresve, ami tovább növelhetné jogos haragját. Vele ellentétben Piton zord volt és zárkózott. Úgy tűnt, egyáltalán nem veszi észre a diákokat, teljesen belemerült a gondolataiba.

A tanárok felmentek a bejárati csarnok lépcsőjén. Harry csak egy pillanatig habozott, majd követte őket. Dumbledore és a többiek egyenesen a gyengélkedő felé mentek. A gyengélkedő tele volt olyan diákokkal, akik megsérültek a meccsen. Harry befurakodott, és azt látta, hogy Dumbledore melegen üdvözöl minden diákot, McGalagony pedig úgy néz ki, mintha minden egyes sérülést személyes sértésnek tartana. Pitont sehol sem látta, így megközelítette Dumbledore-t.

- Igazgató úr, válthatnék önnel pár szót?

- Természetesen, Harry – felelte Dumbledore.

- Amint megjelent a Sötét Jegy, egyből felrepültem, és körülnéztem, de senkit nem láttam, aki gyanús lett volna. Bárki is volt az, vagy láthatatlan volt, vagy a stadionban bujkált.

Dumbledore összenézett McGalagonnyal, majd Harryhez fordult.

- Köszönöm, Harry. Ez értékes megfigyelés.

Abban a pillanatban Piton professzor és Madam Pomfrey lépett be a hátsó ajtón.

- Holnap délutánra kész lesznek a bájitalok – mondta éppen Piton.

- Köszönöm, professzor – válaszolta Madam Pomfrey. – Branstone kisasszony állapota kritikus, és az Ideg-regeneráló főzet nélkül semmit sem tehetek érte.

- Igazgató úr – mondta Piton, amikor Dumbledore-hoz értek -, Madam Pomfreynak szüksége van a segítségemre. Attól tartok, egy időre félre kell tennem a többi kötelezettségemet.

- Természetesen, professzor – felelte Dumbledore. – Legfontosabb dolgunk a diákokról gondoskodni.

Piton bólintott, és elhagyta a gyengélkedőt. Nem is nézett Harryre.

- Megsérült, Mr Potter? – kérdezte Madam Pomfrey.

- Nem, Madam Pomfrey.

- Akkor kérem, távozzon – mondta szigorúan a javasasszony. – Pillanatnyilag nincs hely látogatók számára.

- Rendben – azzal Harry bólintott a tanárai felé, és elindult a Griffendél-toronyba.

A klubhelyiség tele volt diákokkal. Harry körülnézett, majd amikor meglátta Ginnyt és Neville-t, utat vágott feléjük a tömegen át.

- Szia Harry, hol voltál? – kérdezte Neville, miközben hideg borogatást nyomott a homlokán lévő púpra.

- Csak a gyengélkedőn – felelte Harry.

- De nem sérültél meg, ugye? – kérdezte Ginny.

- Nem, csak beszélnem kellett Dumbledore-ral – válaszolt Harry. – Hol van Ron és Hermione?

- Prefektusi gyűlésen – mondta Neville. – Épp most mentek el. Elvileg mindannyiunknak itt kell várakoznunk, amíg vissza nem jönnek.

Harry felment a hálóterembe, és lecserélte a kviddicstalárját, majd visszament a klubhelyiségbe, ahol mindenki azt találgatta, vajon ki küldhette fel a Sötét Jegyet. Fél óra múlva megjelent Ron és Hermione a többi prefektussal együtt, és mindent elmondtak, amit tudtak.

Találkoztak az iskolaelsőkkel és McGalagonnyal, akiktől megtudták, hogy minisztériumi aurorok érkeztek, és átvizsgálták a kviddicspályát. Találtak egy pálcát, melyről bebizonyosodott, hogy azzal szórták ki a_ Morsmordé_t. De nem Ollivander-féle pálca volt, és mindezidáig nem tudták kideríteni, hogy kié lehetett, és még kevésbé azt, hogy ki küldte fel vele a Sötét Jegyet. Minden diáknak a klubhelyiségében kell maradnia vacsoráig, amikor is Dumbledore kiadja a további utasításokat.

- Ennyi? – panaszkodott Lavender. – Ez minden, amit elmondtak nektek?

- Pillanatnyilag nem tudnak túl sokat – mondta Hermione.

- És hadd mondjam el, hogy McGalagony teljesen kész volt – tette hozzá Ron. – Még sosem láttam ennyire mérgesnek. Hidd el, nem ez volt a legjobb alkalom a kérdezősködésre.

- De miért kell a klubhelyiségben maradnunk? – kérdezte Dean. – Gondoljátok, hogy újabb támadástól tartanak?

- Amíg Dumbledore itt van, addig én nem aggódom – jelentette ki Harry. – Voldemort számára öngyilkosság lenne megtámadni Roxfortot. Bárki is küldte fel a Sötét Jegyet, csak ránk akart ijeszteni, és én nem vagyok hajlandó megijedni.

Néhányan egyetértően bólogattak, és úgy tűnt, mindenki megnyugodott. Szerencsére hamarosan elérkezett a vacsoraidő, és a griffendélesek együtt özönlöttek le a Nagyterembe. A hangulat meglehetősen nyomott volt, bár Malfoy és csatlósai elviselhetetlenül önelégülten néztek ki. Harry a tanári asztal felé nézett, és megállapította, hogy McGalagony még mindig mérgesnek tűnt, ajkát keskeny vonallá préselte össze.

Dumbledore ellenben úgy tűnt, hogy már túltette magát az eseten. Olyan nyugodtnak látszott, mintha meg sem történt volna. Odahajolt McGalagonyhoz, és súgott neki valamit. A tanárnő rámeresztette a szemét, majd mintegy akarata ellenére elmosolyodott, és láthatóan felengedett.

Harry végignézett az asztalon. Mintha az összes tanár csendesebb lett volna, mint általában. Néhányan aggódónak tűntek, mások mogorván eltökéltnek, megint mások egy kicsit szomorkásnak. Mikor Harry tekintete Pitonhoz ért, meglepve vette észre, hogy a bájitaltan tanár őt figyeli. Piton tekintete megfejthetetlen volt, és Dumbledore-on kívül ő volt az egyetlen, akit mintha nem ráztak volna meg a délutáni események. Persze Piton amúgy is mindig visszahúzódó és befelé forduló volt. Harry egy pillanatig állta a férfi tekintetét, majd Dumbledore-ra nézett, aki szólásra emelkedett. Mindenki elcsendesedett a Nagyteremben.

- Nehéz időket élünk – mondta. – Ezek voltak tanév elején az első szavaim hozzátok, és még ma is igazak. Ez ma délután drámai módon bebizonyosodott. De az is igaz még mindig, hogy nagyobb biztonságban vagytok itt, Roxfortban, mint bárhol máshol. Ez az iskola továbbra is bástyaként áll a világunkban terjeszkedő sötétség útjába. Szavamat adom, hogy nem engedem meg azoknak a gyáváknak, akik előhívták a Sötét Jegyet, hogy rémületben tartsák az iskolát. Nem fogunk félelemben élni. Ha így tennénk, azzal az ellenség kezébe adnánk a győzelmet. Mindannyiótokat arra biztatlak, hogy tegyétek félre a félelmet, és éljéték reményteljesen az életeteket, mert amíg a remény él, addig nem vagyunk legyőzve.

- Hasonlóan fontos téma, hogy a Griffendél és a Hugrabug újra játssza a meccset, melynek időpontját április tizenkilencedikére tűztem ki. Mindkét csapatnak sok szerencsét kívánok, és sokkal hétköznapibb mérkőzést ígérek, mint a mai félbeszakított volt. Most pedig élvezzük a jó társaságot és a finom vacsorát!

Ezzel az asztalok hirtelen megteltek étellel. Dumbledore szavai mindenkit jobb kedvre derítettek, és határozottan javult a hangulat, miközben a diákok nekiveselkedtek a vacsorának. Evés közben beszélgettek, és mikor befejezték, Harry és társai elindultak vissza a Griffendél-toronyba. Alig léptek ki a bejárati csarnokba, amikor Malfoyba és csapatába botlottak.

- Szóval újra játsszátok a meccset – mondta Malfoy vontatottan. – Örülök. Nem szívesen hagynám ki azt, hogy kikaptok a Hugrabugtól.

A többi mardekáros rosszindulatúan vihorászott.

- Nagyon vicces, Malfoy – felelte Ron. – Én meg még azt hittem, te intézted a Sötét Jegyet, hogy megakadályozd a győzelmünket.

- Ahhoz nincs szükség a Sötét Jegyre – gúnyolódott Malfoy. – Fogadást kötök rá, mennyire szívja meg Potter a következő meccsen – vigyorgott gyűlölködően Harryre.

- Úgy emlékszem, nem volt ilyen nagy a szád, mikor pár hete kikaptatok a Hollóháttól – szólt közbe Ginny.

- Na igen, és meglátjuk, kinevet majd, amikor év végén átnyújtják a kviddicskupát – tette hozzá Ron hevesen.

- Te voltál – szólalt meg csendesen Harry, miközben merően bámulta Malfoyt. – Te küldted fel a Sötét Jegyet.

Mindenki meglepetten fordult Harry felé, Malfoy arcáról pedig lehervadt a mosoly.

- Micsoda? – kérdezte Malfoy, és megpróbált fesztelennek hangzani.

- Te szórtad ki a _Morsmordé_t – Harry csendes meggyőződéssel beszélt, a többiek pedig idegesen pillantgattak egymásra.

- Te megőrültél, Potter! – közölte Malfoy dühösen.

A többi összegyűlt diák úgy nézett ki, mintha egyetértenének Malfoyjal, de Harry biztos volt benne, hogy félelmet látott Malfoy szemében.

- Tudom, hogy te tetted – mondta Harry. – Látom…

_- Potter!_

Harry megfordult, és Pitont látta közeledni. A férfi iszonyatosan dühös volt, és a diákok kitértek az útjából.

- Húsz pont a Griffendéltől és büntetőmunka _most azonnal_! – közölte Piton. Megragadta Harry karját, és a pincébe vezető ajtó felé rángatta.

Harry is dühös volt. – De professzor, igazat mondtam! – tiltakozott.

- Egy szót se többet, Potter, vagy ötven pont levonás lesz!

Harry csendben háborgott, miközben Piton irodájához értek. Piton feltépte az ajtót, és olyan erővel lökte be Harryt, hogy a fiú majdnem elesett. Piton is belépett, és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.

- Bolond vagy? – üvöltötte. – Hát semmi eszed nincs? Mégis mit gondoltál, hogy így megvádolod Malfoyt?

Harry Pitonra meredt, de túlságosan meg volt döbbenve ahhoz, hogy válaszoljon. Az évek során rengeteget civakodott Malfoyjal, de még sosem látta, hogy Piton így reagált volna. Egyedül akkor látta a tanárt ennyire dühösnek, amikor rajtakapta, hogy belelesett a férfi merengőjébe.

- Komolyan, Potter, amilyen hülye vagy, csoda, hogy még életben vagy! – folytatta Piton dühtől sápadt arccal.

- De igaz! – mérgesedett fel Harry Piton sértésén. – Malfoy idézte meg a Sötét Jegyet!

-_ És nem gondolod, hogy én is tudom?_ – kérdezte gúnyosan a bájitaltan tanár, majd mikor meglátta Harry zavarodott arckifejezését, felsóhajtott, és elkeseredetten végigfuttatta a kezét a szeme előtt.

- Mit akartál mondani neki? – kérdezte Piton utálkozva. – Hogy tudod, hogy ő tette, mert kiolvasod az elméjéből? Igazán, Potter, nem ismered azt a szót, hogy diszkréció?

Harry döbbenten meredt Pitonra. Igaza volt. Olvasott Malfoy gondolataiban. A mardekáros fiú szemébe nézett, és tudta, hogy ő volt az. De olyan természetes volt, olyan ösztönös, hogy Harry nem is volt tudatában annak, hogy mit csinál, és most megborzongott a gondolattól, hogy milyen közel járt ahhoz, hogy elárulja magát.

- Sajnálom, uram – mondta Harry. – Nem gondolkoztam.

- Te _sosem gondolkozol!_ – csattant fel Piton. – Mondd, Potter, ugye tudod, hogy a Sötét Nagyurat roppantul érdekli, mivel töltöd a napjaidat?

- Igen, uram.

- És véletlenségből nem felejtetted el, hogy kicsoda Draco Malfoy apja, ugye?

- Nem, uram.

- Akkor bizonyára nem lehetsz olyan tompa agyú, hogy nem gondolsz arra, hogy bármi, amit a fiú előtt kiejtesz a szádon, jó eséllyel a Sötét Nagyúr tudomására jut? Mondd, hogy nem vagy ennyire nehézfejű, Potter!

- Nem, uram!

- Akkor miért hagytad, hogy Malfoy provokáljon? – követelte Piton.

Harry elkapta a tekintetét. Nem tudott válaszolni. Egyszerűen gondolkozás nélkül reagált Malfoyra.

- Nincs semmi ötleted? – kérdezte Piton a legszarkasztikusabb hangján. – Előfordul egyáltalán, hogy végiggondolod a tetteid következményeit?

- Persze, hogy végiggondolom! – felelte Harry, akit érzékenyen érintettek Piton megállíthatatlanul áradó kritikái.

- Tényleg? Akkor áruld el, mi volt az a meggondolatlan mutatvány a ma délutáni kviddics meccsen. Mégis hogy gondoltad, így belerepülni a tömegbe? El tudod képzelni, hányan megsérülhettek, vagy meghalhattak volna?

- Próbáltam megelőzni, hogy bárki megsérüljön, vagy meghaljon! – mondta Harry mérgesen. – Nem vagyok meggondolatlan! Nem vagyok hajlandó tétlenül bámészkodni, mikor ilyen reménytelen a helyzet!

- Akkor sem, ha a tetteid csak rontanak rajta?

- Senki nem halt meg!

- Igen, szerencsére jobban repülsz, mint amennyire képes vagy előre gondolkodni. De ugye emlékszel, hogy bár ez alkalommal nem halt meg senki a téves ítélőkészséged miatt, ez nem mindig volt így?

Harry elsápadt. Piton eddig soha semmilyen utalást nem tett sem a tavalyi csatára a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban, sem Sirius halálára, de ezt a célzást nem lehetett félreérteni.

- Lehetséges, hogy a barátaid hajlandóak meghalni azért, hogy kövessenek bármi bolondságba, amit kitalálsz, de én inkább nem tenném. Hagyod, hogy az érzelmeid vezéreljenek. Teljesen felesleges kockázatokat vállalsz. Gondolkodás vagy odafigyelés nélkül cselekszel. Ha ez az elképzelésed arról, hogy végiggondolod a tetteid következményeit, akkor megígérhetem, hogy nem néhai keresztapád az utolsó ember, aki a te hibáid miatt halt meg!

Harry érezte, ahogy szétárad benne a fehéren izzó düh. El sem akarta hinni, hogy Piton képes a szemére vetni Sirius halálát, azután, ahogy ő maga bánt vele.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy magának nem voltak álmatlan éjszakái Sirius halála miatt, ugye?

- Nem, egyáltalán nem.

- Nem, pedig egyfolytában kritizálta, és azt éreztette vele, hogy haszontalan. Nem kellett volna ott lennie a Minisztériumban, csak bizonyítani akart, maga miatt!

- Szóval mindeddig ezt mondogattad magadnak, hogy az én hibám volt? – Piton a lehető leereszkedőbb, leggúnyosabb arckifejezésével tüntette ki Harryt. – Komolyan úgy gondolod, hogy lett volna bármi, ami visszatarthatta volna Blacket, hogy _imádott_ keresztfia segítségére siessen?

- Ha maga tett volna valamit, hogy segítsen…

- Én _mindent_ megtettem, hogy segítsek neked! Vagy elkerülte valahogy a figyelmedet, hogy nélkülem a barátaiddal együtt meghaltál volna? Engem hibáztatsz azért, mert nem mentettelek meg a saját vakmerőségedtől? Akkor áruld el, Potter, miért nem először hozzám jöttél segítségért? Nem voltál talán tisztában vele, hogy én egyszerűen ki tudnám deríteni, mi az igazság, vagy csak _nem gondoltál rá?_

- Ó, persze, megvan, _nem bízol bennem_. Inkább követted a saját félresikerült tervedet, és megpróbáltad megöletni magad az osztálytársaiddal együtt! Hozzá kell tennem, ez majdnem sikerült is! Nos, áruld el, Potter, miért kellene bárkinek is megbíznia _benned_?

Harry nem tudott megszólalni. Túlságosan meg volt döbbenve, és túlságosan haragudott Pitonra. A harag elnyomott benne minden más érzést. Pitonnak igaza van: minden az ő hibája volt. Bolond volt, és egyenesen belesétált Voldemort csapdájába. Vajon felismerné-e, ha Voldemort újabb csapdát állítana neki? Hányan fognak még meghalni, hogy őt megvédelmezzék, és mi az értelme az egésznek? Harry zsibbadtan az ajtó felé indult.

- Potter, még nem mondtam, hogy végeztünk! – szólt rá Piton. Harry nem vett róla tudomást, és a kilincs felé nyúlt, de Piton megragadta a vállát, és maga felé fordította Harryt.

- Engedjen el – suttogta Harry, és nem nézett a tanárára.

- Mi a baj, Potter? A bátor griffendéles nem bírja elviselni az igazságot? Nos, pedig azt hallanod kell, és sajnos túl kevés ember vállalkozik arra, hogy megsértse a törékeny érzelmeidet azzal, hogy elmondja neked!

- MÁR TUDOM AZ IGAZSÁGOT! – üvöltötte Harry. – Tudom, hogy az én hibám volt! Buta voltam, és szörnyű hibát követtem el, amit sosem tudok helyrehozni, rendben? Sajnálom, hogy nem haltam meg én is! Ha szerencséje van, hamarosan bepótolom! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az majd boldogabbá teszi!

Piton reflexei villámgyorsak voltak. Harry nem látta, hogy meg fogja ütni, és sokkal inkább meglepetésében, mint fájdalmában akadt el a lélegzete, mikor Piton pofonvágta.

_- Soha többet ne beszélj velem ilyen hangon._

- Miért? – kérdezte Harry. – Ez az igazság! Maga gyűlöl engem!

- Mit vársz tőlem? Talán nincs elég barátod és csodálód?

- Van elég ellenségem is!

- Én nem vagyok az ellenséged! Ha az lennék, te már halott lennél! De nem foglak tutujgatni. Egyfolytában a morbid emlékeidben dagonyázol, és a rémálmaid miatt szenvedsz!

- Ez nem igaz!

- Tényleg? Mennyi időt töltöttél azzal, hogy magányosan szomorkodtál a harmadik emeleti folyosón?

Harry szeme elkerekedett a meglepetéstől, de Piton folytatta.

- Én is szoktam éjjelente a folyosókon kószálni, Potter, és nem csak azért, hogy megbüntessem az önfejű griffendéleseket. Te legalább ártatlan vagy azokban a kegyetlenkedésekben, melyeket végignézel.

- Nem az álmaim miatt megyek oda – mondta Harry.

- Akkor miért?

- Nem tudom megtenni!

- Micsodát?

_- Nem tudom megölni őt!_

Harry látta a döbbenetet a tanára szemében, mikor megértette, miről van szó, de nem sokat számított. Ez volt az a félelem, ami az elmúlt hónapokban mindig ott motoszkált Harry fejében, de csak néha tudatosult benne, és sosem beszélt róla. De a Gringotts elleni támadás óta a félelem bizonyossággá vált. Nem volt értelme úgy tenni, mintha nem tudná, mi vár rá. Képtelen volt tovább féken tartani a reménytelenséget, és most, hogy elszabadult, előtörtek a legsötétebb félelmei, melyek tehetetlen elkeseredettséggel övezve örvénylettek benne.

- Nekem kell legyőznöm – mondta Harry keserűen. – Még Dumbledore is ezt várja tőlem! És az a hülye jóslat azt állítja, hogy én vagyok az egyetlen, aki képes rá. De én nem vagyok rá képes! Semmi esélye annak, hogy egy csatában legyőzzem! Túl erős, és minden nap egyre erősebb lesz. Az egyetlen dolog, ami miatt még életben vagyok, az az, hogy szerencsém volt! Előbb vagy utóbb elfogy a szerencsém, és akkor megöl. És ez még nem is számít, de mi lesz utána? Győzni fog? Emberek halnak meg, és az én felelősségem, hogy megakadályozzam! Mi lesz, ha nem sikerül?

Harry abbahagyta a beszédet, és kétségbeesett szavait megsemmisítő csend követte, amely még fájdalmasabb volt, mint Piton szorítása a vállán. Harry remegett az erőfeszítéstől, hogy fenntartson valamiféle higgadt külsőt. Tudta, hogy Pitonnak nincs szüksége legilimenciára ahhoz, hogy észrevegye elkeseredettségét, de Harryt már nem érdekelte, hogy mint gondol, vagy mond a férfi. A mellkasában levő fájdalom olyan heves volt, hogy alig tudott lélegezni.

Piton lazított a szorításán, és Harry hátrébb lépett.

- Üljön le, Mr Potter.

Piton kimért hangon beszélt, melyben nyoma sem volt érzelemnek, de Harry elég jól ismerte tanárát ahhoz, hogy észrevegye, ahogy megfeszül a válla, és összeszorítja az állkapcsát, mely erős érzelmekről árulkodott. Harry lerogyott a székre, és a szemét dörzsölte. Nem nézett a tanárára. Tudta, hogy hibát követett el azzal, hogy ennyi mindent kifecsegett a férfi előtt, de nem törődött vele, és meg sem próbálta magát felvértezni a verbális ostorozás ellen, csak várta, hogy bekövetkezzen.

- Emiatt gyűlölöm a jóslatokat – mondta hevesen Piton. Elkezdett fel-alá járkálni a szobában, és alig leplezett haraggal folytatta. – Homályos, köztudottan használhatatlan találós kérdések, amelyeket csak utólag lehet tökéletesen értelmezni.

- Nem hisz bennük? – nézett fel Harry meglepetten.

- Ó, azt hiszem, jól közelítik az igazságot – mondta Piton gúnyosan, miközben megtorpant egy elutasító vállrándítás erejéig. – De amennyit segíthetnek abban, hogy előre lássuk az elkövetkező eseményeket, olyannyira lehetséges az is, hogy puszta kitalációt építünk köréjük. Még mindig nem tudom elhinni, hogy az igazgató rád rakta ezt a terhet.

Harry ösztönösen Dumbledore védelmére sietett. – Nem könnyelműségből tette. Tudnom kellett.

- Akkor azt is tudnod kell, hogyan értelmezd!

Piton megállt közvetlenül Harry előtt, és szokatlanul intenzív és komoly tekintettel meredt rá.

- Potter, a világ sorsa nem kizárólag a te válladon nyugszik. Bizonyára észrevetted, mennyien dolgoznak fáradhatatlanul azon, hogy legyőzzék a Sötét Nagyurat. Gondolod, hogy mindezek az erőfeszítések hiábavalóak? Nem azok.

Piton folytatta a nyugtalan járkálást.

- Igen, a te jelenléted valamilyen módon elengedhetetlen a győzelemhez. Még találgatni sem merném, hogy mily módon, de senki épeszű ember nem várná tőled azt, hogy puszta kézzel legyőzd a Sötét Nagyurat.

Piton ismét megtorpant Harry előtt.

- És természetesen nem vagy felelős mindazokért az emberekért, akik meghaltak – jelentette ki. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ezt már régebben is említettem, de láthatóan nem vertem eléggé a fejedbe.

Előrehajolt, megragadta Harry székének a karfáját, és szenvedélyes tekintettel meredt a fiúra. Harry megrándult, ahogy Piton hirtelen ilyen közel került hozzá, de sikerült visszafognia magát, és nem húzódott hátrébb.

- A legkevésbé sem vagy hibás, vagy felelős a Sötét Nagyúr egyetlen tettéért sem – mondta Piton feszült, metsző hangon. – Megértetted, Potter? – Piton elkeseredettségében egyre hangosabban beszélt. – Képes vagy ezt befogadni abba a nehéz felfogású agyadba?

- Igen, uram – mondta Harry, és nem teljesen értette, hogy Piton miért olyan dühös rá. _Miért végződik minden beszélgetés azzal, hogy ordít velem?_ – gondolta elkeseredetten.

Úgy tűnt, Piton is abban a pillanatban vette észre, hogy már kiabál. Hátrébb lépett, és nyugodtabban nézett Harryre.

- Potter, senkinek nem teszel jót azzal, hogy engedsz a kétségbeesésnek.

- Nem, uram.

- Rontja az ítélőképességedet, ami amúgy sem volt soha valami híres.

- Igen, uram.

- És a kesergés amúgy sem vezet sehova!

- Igen, uram. Köszönöm, hogy felhívta rá a figyelmem. Mindjárt felvidulok.

Piton felsóhajtott, és mikor újra megszólalt, érezni lehetett, hogy csak magára erőltette a nyugalmat.

- Csak úgy értettem, hogy nem szabad hagynod, hogy az aggodalom felemésszen. A teher, amit hordozol, anélkül is épp elég nehéz, hogy egyszemélyi felelősséget vállalnál az egész varázslóvilágért.

Harry kevés meggyőződéssel bólintott, majd félrenézett. Piton az elkeseredett fiún tartotta a tekintetét, és bosszúsan megrázta a fejét.

- Beszéltél erről valakivel? Például a barátaiddal?

- Nem. Nem mondhatom el a barátaimnak – felelte Harry. – Teljesen elborzadnának, és már így is épp eleget aggódnak miattam. Mellesleg nem könnyű felhozni a témát, miközben kviddicsről vagy a házi feladatról beszélgetünk. Dumbledore túlságosan elfoglalt, más meg nem igazán van az iskolában, akivel beszélgethetnék.

- Nem, azt hiszem, nincs – mondta Piton csendesen.

Egy pillanatra mindketten elcsendesedtek, majd Harry halkan megszólalt.

- Tanár úr, tényleg úgy gondolja, hogy van esélyünk a győzelemre? – Harry Piton szemét fürkészte, hogy vajon igazat mond-e. A férfi nem habozott.

- Persze hogy úgy gondolom. – Egyszerű állítás volt, melyet csendes meggyőződéssel ejtett ki a száján, Harryt mégis megkönnyebbüléssel és reménnyel töltötte el. Előzőleg észre sem vette, hogy elveszítette a reményt.

- Potter – folytatta Piton -, én nem vagyok jós, de egy dolgot biztosan tudok. Ha a halálod előre eldöntött ügy lenne, a jóslat nem jelölt volna meg téged, mint az egyetlent, aki legyőzheti a Sötét Nagyurat. Van remény, és az egyetlen, amit tehetsz, hogy nem adod fel..

Harry bólintott. Mindennél jobban el akarta hinni a tanárának, hogy van remény. De tudta, hogy még egy dolgot meg kell tennie.

- Tanár úr, folytatni szeretném önnel a tanulást. Igaza van; nem tehetem meg, hogy olvasok az emberek gondolataiban, anélkül, hogy egyáltalán észrevenném. Ez veszélyes. És azt hiszem, a vízióim is rosszabbodnak.

Piton nem tűnt meglepettnek Harry kérése hallatán.

- A legilimencia nem olyan, mint a mágia többi ága. Az ember lehet középszerű bájitalkeverő, és a tudásában levő hiányosságoknak nem lesz más következménye, mint néhány elrontott bájital. Ugyanez igaz más mágiaágakra is. Még az okklumenciát sem szükséges mesterfokra fejleszteni, az alapvető tudás is hasznos.

- De ahogy már te is észrevetted, a legilimencia nem olyasmi, amit elég félig megtanulni. Ha egyszer az elme ráébred arra a képességére, hogy el tudja érni másokét, akkor képezni kell, vagy ámokfutásba kezd.

- Ezt eddig miért nem mondta?

- Jelentett volna bármilyen különbséget, ha mondom? – kérdezte Piton.

- Nem uram, valószínűleg nem – ismerte be Harry.

- Hétfő este a szokott időben megbeszélhetjük. De most – folytatta Piton – azt hiszem, vissza kellene menned a hálótermedbe, és keresni valami olyan elfoglaltságot, ami egy időre eltereli erről a figyelmed.

Harry úgy gondolta, ez aligha lehetséges, de diplomatikusan bólintott, majd felállt, és elindult kifelé.

- Mr Potter – állította meg Piton hangja – Ha úgy érzi, hogy… - Piton egy pillanatra elhallgatott, majd újrakezdte. – Bármikor felkereshet, ha úgy érzi, hogy szüksége van a segítségemre.

- Igen, uram – mondta Harry meglepetten. - Köszönöm uram. Nem fogom elfelejteni.

---

A folyosók elhagyatottak voltak, miközben Harry lassan sétált vissza a Griffendél-toronyba. Meglepetten fedezte fel, hogy most, miután összes félelmét rázúdította Pitonra, tulajdonképpen jobban érzi magát, mint már jó ideje. Úgy tűnt, az, hogy kibeszéli magából az aggodalmait, egyben csökkenti is őket. De így igaz, nem volt egyedül. Ott állt mellette Dumbledore és a Főnix Rendje, és ott voltak a barátai is. És mindannyiukat cserbenhagyta azzal, hogy engedte az érzelmeit felülkerekedni. Ez többet nem fordulhat elő, ígérte meg magának. Háború volt, és ideje volt elkezdeni harcolni.

- Harry, hát visszajöttél – mondta Ginny üdvözlésképpen, amikor Harry bemászott a portrélyukon. – Minden rendben?

- Azt hittük, Piton meg fog ölni – tette hozzá Ron.

- Nem ölt meg – mondta Harry érthetően -, csak kiabált velem egy sort.

- Piton egy aljas szemétláda! – mondta Ron – Mindig Malfoy pártját fogja, bármiről van is szó.

- Nem volt szemétláda – mondta Harry. – Igaza volt, hülyén viselkedtem.

- De hát igazad volt, Harry! – tiltakozott Ron. – Miután Piton elvonszolt téged, Hermionéval elmentünk megnézni Malfoyék bájitalát. Az egész eltűnt. Valahogy felhasználták ahhoz, hogy megidézzék a Sötét Jegyet. Biztos, hogy ő is benne volt.

- Ő volt az – jelentette ki Harry. – Láttam a fejében.

Egy pillanatnyi döbbent csend támadt, majd megszólalt Ginny.

- Te belelátsz Malfoy fejébe?

- Igen, bár akkor nem tudatosult bennem, hogy mit csinálok. Szerencsére Pitonban igen.

- Miért szerencsére? – kérdezte Ron.

- Mert ha Malfoy megtudta volna, hogy Harry képes olvasni a gondolataiban, az mind Harryt, mind Piton professzort kellemetlen helyzetbe hozta volna – magyarázta Hermione. – Nem csoda, hogy Piton olyan mérges volt.

Úgy tűnt, Ron nagyon kényelmetlenül érzi magát.

- Harry, utálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom – kezdte Ron -, de nem gondolod, hogy egy kicsit elszabadult ez a dolog? Úgy értem, az egy dolog, hogy Voldemorttal álmodsz. De az, hogy olvasol más emberek gondolataiban, anélkül, hogy egyáltalán észrevennéd, az teljesen más. A Pitonnal való óráidnak nem kellene megszüntetnie az ilyesmit?

Harry tétovázott, majd úgy döntött, hogy ha jelent valamit a barátságuk, akkor ideje elkezdenie őszintének lenni.

- Három hete nem járok Piton óráira.

_- Micsoda_? – kiáltott fel Hermione. – De Harry, miért?

- Mert nem tudtam elviselni, hogy Piton egyfolytában a gondolataimban turkál – mondta Harry.

- Akkor hová tűntél esténként? – kérdezte Ginny.

- Sétáltam a kastélyban – mondta Harry, mivel nem érezte magát késznek arra, hogy felfedje a kis búvóhelyét. – Szükségem volt az egyedüllétre. Sajnálom. Tudom, hogy nem kellett volna hazudnom nektek.

- De miért mondod el most? – kérdezte Hermione, láthatóan zavarban.

- Akkor egyszerűen nem voltam felkészülve, hogy beszéljek róla. Bűntudatom volt, és tudtam, hogy mindannyian csalódnátok bennem.

- Ó, Harry! – ugrott Hermione Harry nyakába. – Mi sosem csalódnánk benned. Csak aggódunk érted, ez minden.

- Tudom, és nem akartam, hogy még inkább aggódjatok – mondta Harry kissé elvörösödve, miközben Hermione elengedte. – Mindenesetre most már minden rendben. Megmondtam Pitonnak, hogy újra akarom kezdeni az órákat.

- És beleegyezett? – kérdezte Ginny.

Harry bólintott. – Azok után, ami Malfoyjal történt, nem hiszem, hogy sok választása volt. Ronnak igaza van. Meg kell tanulnom uralni ezt a dolgot.

- Nos, jó – mondta Hermione. – Legalább elrendeződött.

- Csak ne felejtsd el, hogy bármi is történik, mi itt vagyunk – tette hozzá Ginny.

A többiek bólintottak, és Harry újra rájött, hogy mennyire boldog, amiért ilyen barátai vannak.

---

Másnap reggel, mikor a griffendélesek lementek reggelizni, azt látták, hogy hatalmas tömeg van a bejárati csarnokban.

- Mi történik? – kérdezte Ron egy csapat hugrabugostól.

- Újságírók – válaszolt valaki.

Harry a bejárati ajtóhoz furakodott, és nyújtogatta a nyakát, hogy kilásson. Ron, Hermione és Ginny szorosan mögötte álltak. Csakugyan féltucatnyi ismeretlen volt kint, előttük pedig egy felbőszült és tiszteletet parancsoló McGalagony állt.

- Ez egy iskola – mondta. – Maguknak itt semmi dolguk.

- Azért vagyunk itt, hogy beszámoljunk a Sötét Jegyről – mondta egy magas, nyurga varázsló.

- Akkor számoljanak be róla – csattant fel McGalagony. – Attól még nem kell szabad bebocsátást kapniuk az iskolába.

- Beszélnünk kell a szemtanúkkal, hogy mi történt.

- Én is szemtanú vagyok. El tudom mondani, mi történt.

- Szeretnénk beszélni a kviddics játékosokkal, hogy ők mit láttak a magasból – mosolygott édeskésen egy duci boszorkány.

- Egyetlen diákkal sem fognak beszélni, és egyébként sem láttak semmi szokatlant.

- Van valami elképzelése, hogy ki idézte meg a Sötét Jegyet? – kérdezte egy egérképű varázsló.

- Nincs.

- Hány diák hagyta el Roxfortot tegnap óta? – kérdezte a hórihorgas.

- Egy sem.

- Fontolóra veszik, hogy bezárják az iskolát? – kérdezte a duci boszorkány, immár mosoly nélkül.

- Megőrült? Természetesen nem!

- Mikorra várják, hogy az aurorok befejezik a nyomozást? – cincogta az egérképű.

- Fogalmam sincs, kérdezze meg őket.

- Hol van Dumbledore? Miért nem beszélhetünk vele, és mit tesz azért, hogy fényt derítsen a rejtélyre?

- Az igazgató úr minden erejét annak szenteli, hogy fényt derítsen a rejtélyre, és ezért nincs ideje arra, hogy magukkal beszéljen.

A diákok kiözönlöttek a lépcsőre, és a szóváltást figyelték. Harry nagyon büszke volt a házvezető tanárára. Ha ezek az újságírók azt hiszik, hogy össze tudják zavarni McGalagonyt, nagyot fognak csalódni.

Mivel az összecsapás pont az út közepén zajlott, mindenki csak akkor vette észre a kastélyhoz közelítő magányos alakot, amikor már majdnem odaért hozzájuk.

- Apa? – motyogta Ginny.

Harry, Ron és Hermione követték a tekintetét, és meglátták Arthur Weasleyt, akit láthatóan megzavart az orra előtt játszódó jelenet. Feléjük pillantott, mintha azon tanakodna, hogy egy nagy lendülettel talán elérné az ajtót, de az újságírók éppen akkor vették észre.

- Mr Weasley, a Minisztérium képviseletében van jelen? – kérdezte a kövérkés boszorkány.

- Öö, nem – felelte Mr Weasley.

- Nem azért van itt, hogy a Sötét Jegy ügyében nyomozzon? – kérdezte a hórihorgas.

- Nem, hacsak nem feltételezik, hogy valami köze volt a mugli tárgyakkal való visszaéléshez? – válaszolta Mr Weasley. – Egyszerűen csak a gyerekeimmel szeretnék találkozni.

- Tehát úgy gondolja, hogy Dumbledore nem ura a helyzetnek? – kérdezte Averill Pembroke, aki mindeddig nem szólalt meg.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Dumbledore professzor teljességgel ura a helyzetnek – felelte Mr Weasley.

- De épp eléggé aggódik a gyermekei biztonsága miatt ahhoz, hogy idejöjjön, és körülnézzen.

- Az, hogy miért vagyok itt, nem tartozik magára.

- De mint szülőnek el kell ismernie, hogy Roxfort biztonságos volta megkérdőjeleződött. Ha a halálfalók be tudtak jutni az iskola területére, hogy kiszórják a _Morsmordé_t, ki tudja, mi mást tehetnek még.

- Megismétlem, hogy teljesen megbízom az igazgató úrban.

- Akkor hadd tegyek fel egy kérdést. Nem találja furcsának, hogy a Minisztérium nem küldte ki egyetlen képviselőjét sem Roxfortba, hogy kivizsgálja az eseményt?

- Tucatnyi auror vizsgálja az eseményt, Mr Pembroke – válaszolt McGalagony, miközben megpróbált Mr Weasley és az újságírók közé kerülni.

- De nincs itt senki a miniszter irodájából.

- A Minisztérium alkalmazottja vagyok, Pembroke, és biztosíthatom, hogy a miniszter úr nagyon komolyan veszi a történteket!

- Akkor hát a Minisztérium képviseletében van itt?

- Nem – szűrte át a fogán Mr Weasley. – Én mindössze azt mondom, amiről tudomásom van. A miniszter mindent megtesz azért, hogy szembeszálljon a halálfalók jelentette fenyegetéssel, és mindannyiunkat megvédelmezzen.

- Ezt a Mugli Tárgyakkal Való Visszaélésekkel Foglalkozó Főosztálybeli munkája kapcsán tudja?

- Azért tudom, mert pillanatnyilag mindannyiunknak egyetlen célja van a Minisztériumban, mégpedig az, hogy legyőzzük Tudjukkit, és senki nem dolgozik ezért keményebben, mint maga a miniszter!

- Bízik a miniszterben? – tette fel a kérdést a hórihorgas.

- Igen, bízom.

- Ez a hivatalos vagy a személyes véleménye? – kérdezte a kövérkés boszorkány.

- Öö, mindkettő.

- Mr Weasley, igaz, hogy négy évvel ezelőtt vizsgálat indult maga ellen mugli tárgyakkal való visszaélés gyanújával? – szólt közbe újra Pembroke simulékonyan. Egy pillanatra csend támadt, és mindenki Mr Weasley válaszára várt.

- Az egy szerencsétlen baleset volt – mondta Mr Weasley, megpróbálva gondosan megválasztani a szavait. – És megmutatta, hogy mennyire fontos, hogy jobban megértsük a muglikat és a mugli társadalmat.

- Én azt mondanám, megmutatta, hogy a muglikkal való bármilyen kapcsolat természeténél fogva mennyire veszélyes! – mondta Pembroke.

- Ez nem igaz! – tiltakozott Mr Weasley láthatóan feldühödve. – Ez ugyanaz a babonás félelem, mint ami Tudjukkit segítette újból erőre kapni. Nem rejtőzködhetünk tovább az elől, amit nem ismerünk. Én találkoztam muglikkal, és hadd mondjam el, hogy némelyiküket jobban kedvelem, mint pár varázsló ismerősömet! Nem tehetünk úgy, mintha a mugli világ nem létezne! A gyerekeim mugli családok gyerekeivel járnak egy iskolába. Lehet, hogy néhányan a gyerekeim közül muglikkal vagy mugliszármazásúakkal fognak összeházasodni. Ez nem szégyen, és ezt úgy mondom, mint az egyik legrégebbi aranyvérű család tagja! Amíg nem győzzük le ezt a félelmet és előítéletet, addig sosem szabadulunk meg a gonosztól, mely Tudjukkiben testesül meg.

Pembroke szeme összeszűkült, de a többi újságíró dühödten körmölte Mr Weasley szavait.

- Tudok valamiben segíteni?

Mindenki megfordult.

Dumbledore állt az ajtóban, és sugárzott belőle a csendes tekintély. A diákok utat engedtek neki, miközben lelépdelt a lépcsőkön, és megközelítette az újságírókat, akik közül úgy tűnt, egyik sem akar elsőként szólni az igazgatóhoz.

Dumbledore türelmesen várt, és végül a dundi boszorkány megköszörülte a torkát, és megszólalt.

- Igazgató úr, azért vagyunk itt, hogy megvizsgáljuk a Sötét Jegy ügyét.

- Á, akkor attól tartok, rossz helyen vannak – mondta Dumbledore. – A Sötét Jegy a kviddicspálya fölött tűnt fel. Nagyon szívesen megengedem önöknek, hogy ott vizsgálódjanak, mindaddig, amíg a minisztériumi auroroknak nincs ellene kifogásuk.

- Azt reméltük, hogy beszélhetünk egy pár szemtanúval – mondta a hórihorgas.

- A tanári kar már mindent elmondott az auroroknak, tőlük megkapnak minden információt, amire szükségük van.

- Mi a helyzet a diákokkal? – kérdezte Pembroke.

- Őket már épp eléggé megviselték a tegnapi események. Nem engedem, hogy még zaklassák is őket. Ezen túl ők semmi mást nem láttak, mint amiről már beszámoltunk.

Az újságírók idegesen néztek egymásra, és izgatottan fészkelődtek. Úgy tűnt, senki nem akar vitába szállni Dumbledore-ral.

- A kviddicspálya arra van – mondta kedvesen Dumbledore, és mutatta a helyes irányt.

Az újságírók még vetettek egy mohó pillantást a lépcsőről bámészkodó diákokra, majd megfordultak, és elindultak arra, amerre Dumbledore mutatott.

Mr Weasley és McGalagony professzor a diákokat maguk előtt terelve követte Dumbledore-t vissza a bejárati csarnokba.

- Kiállhatatlan népek! – mondta McGalagony, mikor beértek. – Egy szemernyit sem tisztelik mások magánéletét. Igazán, igazgató úr! Túlságosan udvarias volt.

Dumbledore elnézően mosolygott.

- Csak a munkájukat végzik – mondta.

McGalagony méltatlankodva felhorkant, majd a diákok felé fordult.

- Mindenki reggelihez! – mondta röviden. – Nincs itt semmi látnivaló.

A diákok azon nyomban elkezdtek szétszóródni a nagyteremben, kivéve Ront, Ginnyt, Harryt és Hermionét, akik odamentek Mr Weasleyhez.

- Apu, mit csinálsz itt? - kérdezte Ginny, miközben megölelte apját.

- Csak Dumbledore-hoz jöttem – felelte Mr Weasley. – Ti rendben vagytok, ugye? – kérdezte, és látszott, hogy a kérdés ugyanúgy vonatkozott Harryre és Hermionéra, mint a saját gyerekeire.

Mind a négyen bólintottak.

- Akkor jó. Itt nagyobb biztonságban vagytok, mint bárhol máshol lennétek. Csak tartsátok nyitva a szemeteket. – Azzal biztatóan rájuk mosolygott, majd megfordult, és Dumbledore-ral együtt elindult felfelé a lépcsőn.


	10. Utóhatás

A hibák kijavításáért köszönet Zizikének és Theatressnek.

* * *

**10. fejezet: Következmények**

Hétfő reggel Harry azzal a reménnyel indult neki az óráknak, hogy a megszokott időbeosztás segít majd abban, hogy mindenki lecsillapodjon. Feszült volt a légkör Roxfortban: úgy tűnt, hogy mindenki egyfolytában hátranézeget a válla fölött, és árnyékokra ugrik. A diákok nagy része láthatóan egy küszöbön álló támadástól tartott, annak ellenére, hogy a Sötét Jegy megjelenése óta az élet visszatért a normális kerékvágásba.

A tanárok is többet járőröztek a megszokottnál, nyilvánvalóan rajta akarták tartani a szemüket a rájuk bízott gyerekeken, akik amúgy is idegesek voltak. Az aurorok vasárnap estére fejezték be a kviddicspálya és a környező területek átvizsgálását, de a nyomozásuk eredménytelenül zárult. Még mindig nem találtak semmi arra utaló jelet, hogy ki idézhette meg a Sötét Jegyet, és ez csak növelte a kastély lakóinak aggodalmát. De legalább az újságírók távoztak.

- Hé, Ron! Apukád benne van az újságban – jelentette be Seamus félbeszakítva Harry ábrándozását.

- Micsoda? – kérdezte Ron.

- Igen, nézd csak meg – Seamus odacsúsztatta Ronnak az újságot, Ginny és Hermione pedig közelebb húzódtak hozzá, és a válla fölött olvasták.

- Ezt hallgassátok meg – szólt Ron.

„_Arthur Weasley, a Minisztérium szóvivője a tegnapi napon megismételte a miniszter felhívását, miszerint fel kell hagyni a mugli népesség zaklatásával. A muglikkal és mugliszületésű varázslókkal szembeni előítéletet a következő szavakkal jellemezte: „ugyanaz a babonás félelem, mint ami Tudjukkit segítette újból erőre kapni."_

„_Nem rejtőzködhetünk tovább az elől, amit nem ismerünk" – mondta Weasley. - „Nem tehetünk úgy, mintha a mugli világ nem létezne! A gyerekeim mugli családok gyerekeivel járnak egy iskolába. Lehet, hogy néhányan a gyerekeim közül muglikkal vagy mugliszármazásúakkal fognak összeházasodni. Ez nem szégyen, és ezt úgy mondom, mint az egyik legrégebbi aranyvérű család tagja! Amíg nem győzzük le ezt a félelmet és előítéletet, addig sosem szabadulunk meg a gonosztól, amely Tudjukkiben testesül meg."_

- Elég jól hangzik, nem gondoljátok? – kérdezte Ron széles vigyorral.

- Épp ideje volt, hogy valaki kimondja, hogy mit képvisel Voldemort – mondta Hermione. – Az apukádnak igaza van, Ron, az igazi veszélyt a gyűlölet és az előítéletek jelentik. Amíg ezek léteznek, addig a Voldemorthoz hasonló varázslók ezekből nyernek majd erőt.

- Nagyon bátor dolog volt az apukátoktól, hogy kimondta ezeket a dolgokat – mondta Neville. – Igazán büszkék lehettek rá.

Ron és Ginny sugárzott a boldogságtól.

Harry újra a reggelijére bámult, és furcsa szomorúságot érzett. Jó lehet Ronnak és Ginnynek, hogy van valakijük, akire büszkék lehetnek. Harrynek nem volt. Dursleyékre nyilván nem volt büszke. Mióta rájött, hogy James Potter milyen öntelt, zsarnokoskodó alak volt gyerekkorában, már az apjára sem volt büszke. Elhessegette ezt a gondolatot, és az ennivalóra koncentrált, míg csak indulniuk nem kellett sötét varázslatok kivédésére. Harry és a többi hatodéves griffendéles felállt, és a bejárati csarnok felé indultak.

- Harry!

Harry megfordult, és meglátta, hogy Eleanor Branstone furakodik át felé a tömegen.

- Harry, úgy örülök, hogy megláttalak – jött oda hozzá a lány. – Csak meg akartam köszönni, amit szombaton tettél. Nem tudom, mi történt volna Alice-szal, ha nem hozod fel Madam Pomfreyt a lelátóra.

- Jobban van? – kérdezte Harry, őszintén aggódva a kislányért.

- Igen – Eleanor habozott, és beharapta az ajkát. – Eltört a nyaka. Majdnem meghalt, de Madam Pomfrey csodálatos volt! Ideg-regeneráló főzetet adott neki, és azt mondta, hogy teljesen rendbe fog jönni.

- Ez iszonyú jó!

Eleanor elmosolyodott. – Igen, annyira hálás vagyok! Szóval csak azt akartam, hogy tudd, nagyon nagyra becsülöm a segítségedet.

- Semmiség volt, tényleg – pirult el Harry a szerinte érdemtelenül kapott dicséret hallatán. – Ha meg akarod valakinek köszönni, akkor Piton professzornak köszönd. Ő készítette az Ideg-regeneráló főzetet.

Eleanor arcáról lehervadt a mosoly, és kérdően nézett Harryre. – _Piton_ professzor?

- Igen – húzta össze zavartan a szemöldökét Harry a lány furcsa viselkedése láttán. – Hallottam, amikor Madam Pomfreyval beszéltek róla.

- Ó – mondta Eleanor, és még mindig furcsán nézett Harryre. – Öö, rendben. Nem tartalak fel az órádról. Szia Harry.

Eleanor elfordult, és Harry a lány különös viselkedésén rágódott. Piton legalább annyit tett, hogy megmentse a húga életét, mint mindenki más, ő mégis úgy tűnt, mintha nem lenne hálás a férfinak. Harry megrázta magát, és csatlakozott a barátaihoz.

Amikor megérkeztek sötét varázslatok kivédésére, Harry észrevette, hogy Ryan professzor szokatlanul komolynak néz ki.

- Mindenki kövessen – adta ki az utasítást Ryan, amint mindenki odaért.

Nem adott semmiféle magyarázatot, csak elindult át az udvaron, az összezavarodott diákok pedig utána. A kíváncsiság azonban aggodalomba csapott át, amikor nyilvánvalóvá vált, hova igyekszik Ryan. Harry gyorsított a tempón, és felzárkózott a tanár mellé.

- Professzor, a kviddicspályához megyünk?

- Így van, Mr Potter.

Harry hátranézett, és látta, hogy a többiek ideges pillantásokat váltanak.

- Uram, megkérdezhetem, hogy miért?

- Amint odaérünk, örömmel elmagyarázom az egész osztálynak.

Harry lemaradt, csatlakozott az osztálytársaihoz, és hamarosan a pályához értek. Ryan megállt a legközelebbi karikák alatt, és intett a diákoknak, hogy jöjjenek közelebb.

- Van itt valaki, aki nem volt jelen a szombati meccsen? – kérdezte Ryan.

Senki nem emelte fel a kezét, így Ryan folytatta.

- Jól van. Ebben az évben mindannyian hatalmasat fejlődtetek párbajozás terén. Még a személyes érzelmeiteket is megtanultátok félretenni, és együtt dolgozni olyan emberekkel, akiket nem kedveltek. Így hát az a kis csínytevés, amit szombaton láthattunk itt, épp a megfelelő pillanatban jött ahhoz, hogy megvitathassuk a következő témánkat: stratégia és taktika. Kezdjük azzal, hogy a szervezésről beszélünk.

- Mr Malfoy. Hol kellene elhelyezkednie, ha meg akarná idézni a _Morsmordé_t, úgy, ahogy szombaton is feltűnt az égen?

Malfoy alig észrevehetően elsápadt, de szokásos hősködő modorában válaszolt.

- Nos, nem a lelátóról tenném, ahol ülök. Bárki megláthatna.

- Jó válasz! A lelátóról senki nem szórhatta ki az átkot anélkül, hogy valaki meglátta vagy meghallotta volna.

- A pályán sem lehettek – tette hozzá Dean. – Nyilván ott is észrevették volna őket.

- Akkor a stadionon kívül kellett lenniük – vonta le a következtetést Ron.

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Felrepültem, és körülnéztem, de senkit nem láttam elfutni. – Megpróbált nem Malfoyra bámulni.

- Talán láthatatlanná tevő köpenyt viseltek – találgatta Neville.

- Ez egy lehetőség – mondta Ryan.

- Lehetett egy animágus – vetette fel Hermione.

- Ez is lehetséges, bár az animágusok nem túl gyakoriak.

- Legalább egyről tudunk, aki Voldemort szolgálatában áll – mondta Ron.

- Lehet, hogy Százfűlé-főzetet használtak – szólalt meg Harry.

Malfoy megdermedt, és riadtan nézett Harryre.

- Az mire lenne jó? – kérdezte Seamus.

- Ha valaki felöltené egy diák külsejét, elvegyülhetne a tömegben anélkül, hogy észrevennék – magyarázta Harry, miközben szántszándékkal nem nézett Malfoyra.

Harry tudta, hogy nem pont így történt. De elég közel volt ahhoz, hogy megijessze Malfoyt, anélkül, hogy gyanús lenne.

- Ez okos ötlet, Potter. De ne felejtsük el, hogy a csalónak szüksége lenne egy hajszálra vagy körömdarabra attól a személytől, akinek a bőrébe akar bújni.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ezt számtalan módon meg lehet oldani – mondta Ron.

- Biztosan igaza van, Mr Weasley – értett egyet Ryan. – Rendben van, beszéljünk a fontosabb kérdésekről – folytatta. – Miért? Miért pazarolná Voldemort az erejét arra, hogy egy kis izgalommal fűszerezzen egy roxforti kviddicsmérkőzést? Mit ért el vele?

- Ugyanaz volt a célja, mint a Gringotts megtámadásával is – jelentkezett Hermione. – Rá akar ijeszteni az emberekre. Azt akarja, hogy az emberek azt higgyék, sehol sincsenek biztonságban, és az ő keze mindenhová elér.

- Ez így van – mondta Malfoy. – Minél előbb megértik ezt az emberek, annál jobban járnak.

- Úgy érted, minél több embert tud Voldemort annyira megfélemlíteni, hogy behódoljanak neki, _ő_ annál jobban jár – vágott vissza Hermione.

- Ti sárvérűek lesztek az elsők, akiken példát statuál – vicsorgott Malfoy.

Hermione arca elkomorodott, de mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, Ron már Malfoy torkához szorította a pálcáját.

- Ismételd meg – mondta Ron. – Ha mered.

- Látom, véded a barátnődet, Weasley – kötekedett Malfoy. – A magadfajta aranyvérű árulók még rosszabbak, mint a sárvérűek. Hidd el, először a te fajtád fog megfizetni.

- Beteg vagy, Malfoy – jelentette ki Ron undorodva.

- Elég legyen, mindketten! – csattant fel Ryan. – Ez nem vitaklub! Azért vagyok itt, hogy megtanítsam nektek, hogyan védjétek meg magatokat a háborúban, függetlenül attól, hogy melyik oldalon álltok, és ehhez hozzá tartozik az is, hogy képesek legyetek megjósolni az ellenségetek következő lépését. A házi feladatotok, hogy elemezzétek Voldemort felemelkedésének politikai és társadalmi okait és következményeit, és hogy az utóbbi milyen változásokat eredményezett a stratégiájában és taktikájában. Hétfőre várom a dolgozatot, minimum három láb hosszúságban.

Az egész osztály szótlanul meredt Ryanre, és a férfi szemébe visszatért a megszokott huncut csillogás.

- Hölgyeim és uraim, már említettem önöknek, hogy a legtöbb csata sorsa itt dől el – kopogtatta meg a halántékát. – Elvárom, hogy a legtöbbet hozzák ki magukból. A tanórának vége.

---

- Voldemort felemelkedésének politikai és társadalmi okai és következményei – ismételte Ron szerencsétlenül, miközben a kastélyba sétáltak vissza. – Azt sem tudom, hogy ez mit jelent!

- Azt jelenti, hogy mi okozta Voldemort felemelkedését, és mi az eredménye.

- Nos, ezt honnan kellene tudnunk?

- A véleményünkre kíváncsi, Ron – magyarázta Hermione türelmesen. – Nem igazán létezik jó vagy rossz válasz, mindaddig, amíg látszik, hogy elgondolkodtunk a kérdésen – Hermione láthatóan izgatottan várta, hogy nekiláthasson a feladatnak.

- Azt azonban tényleg nem tudom, hogy hogyan lenne elég háromlábnyi pergamen – tette hozzá.

Ron a szemét forgatta, és Harryre nézett.

- Örülök, hogy nincs jó vagy rossz válasz – suttogta.

Beléptek a bejárati csarnokba, és indultak volna ebédelni, amikor egy ismerősen vontatott, gúnyos hang állította meg őket.

- Nahát, nahát, mit látnak szemeim? – nézett végig Piton az osztályon. – Nincs sár. Senki nincs bőrig ázva. És egyikőtöknek sem kell a gyengélkedőre mennie. Csakugyan lehetséges lenne, hogy ez Ryan professzor órája volt?

- A Sötét Jegy megjelenése mögött álló stratégiát és taktikát vitattuk meg – mondta Ryan, amint belépett a terembe. – Tulajdonképpen az osztály előállt egy remek ötlettel azzal kapcsolatban, hogy a tettesnek hogyan sikerülhetett észrevétlenül elmenekülnie. Úgy gondolják, hogy valaki Százfűlé-főzetet alkalmazott, hogy felvegye egy diák alakját. Mit gondol erről, Perselus?

Piton tekintete óvatosan összeszűkült, és egy futó pillanatra Harry felé villant.

- Lehetséges – bólintott.

- De kíváncsi lennék, vajon hogyan kaparinthatták volna meg egy diák hajszálát? Nekem úgy tűnik, belső segítségre lett volna szükségük, nem gondolja?

Piton szeme még keskenyebbre szűkült. Nyilvánvalóan pontosan tudta, hová akar a másik kilyukadni, és semmi kedve nem volt Ryan gyanúsítgatásaihoz.

- Meglehet – mondta Piton. – Mármint abban az esetben, ha a feltételezése helyes. De gondolom, valójában nincs semmilyen bizonyíték a kezében?

- Egyáltalán semmi – felelte Ryan jóindulatúan. – Ez csak tiszta spekuláció.

- Ebben az esetben nem zavarom az ábrándozásban – vetette oda Piton.

Megfordult, hogy elmenjen, de alig tett három lépést, amikor Ryan megállította.

- Perselus – szólította meg - jól tudom, hogy maga az egyetlen ember Roxfortban, aki rendelkezik a Százfűlé-főzethez szükséges hozzávalókkal?

Piton lassan szembefordult a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárral. Úgy nézett ki, mintha legszívesebben megfojtaná a férfit, de sikerült higgadtnak maradnia.

- Igen – felelte, és sikerült ezt az egy szót úgy kiejtenie, hogy halálos fenyegetésként hangozzék.

Ryan elmosolyodott. – Köszönöm, Perselus – mondta barátságosan. – Csak ennyit akartam tudni.

Az SVK tanár elfordult, és besétált a Nagyterembe. Piton bosszúsan bámult utána, majd megfordult, és eltűnt a pince felé.

Harry nyugtalanul figyelte a jelenetet. Ryan arra használta Harry Százfűlé-főzettel kapcsolatos felvetését, hogy Pitont gyötörje, ami Harrynek sosem állt volna szándékában, de hát Ryan sosem hagyott ki egyetlen lehetőséget sem, hogy kollégájával szurkálódjon. Úgy tűnt, a két férfi képtelen egy szobában tartózkodni anélkül, hogy rosszindulatú megjegyzéseket tennének egymásra. Azonban míg Piton Ryan tanári képességeit ócsárolta, addig Ryan megjegyzései mindig Piton hűségére vonatkozóan tartalmaztak alig leplezett gyanúsítgatásokat.

Harry roppant zavarónak találta az állandó célozgatást. Valójában kezdte idegesítőnek érezni Ryan kedélyességét. Nem bízott a férfiban. Nyílt titok volt, hogy Ryannek Piton mardekáros házvezetői tisztjére fáj a foga, és nyilvánvalóan minden lehetséges módon megpróbálta aláaknázni a Pitonba vetett bizalmat annak érdekében, hogy azt megszerezze.

Harry követte a többi osztálytársát ebédelni. A tanári asztal felé pillantott, ahol Ryan éppen valami vicces történettel szórakoztatta tanártársait. Mindannyian jókedvűen nevettek, és Harryre újabb hullámban tört rá a felháborodás. Hát senki nem látja, miben mesterkedik ez az ember?

- Nos, ezt a meccset is Ryan nyerte – mondta Ron, miután leültek. Komolyan, nem értem, hogy Piton miért nem szalad el, amikor meglátja.

- Nem is tudom – mondta Neville. – Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy túlzottan bölcs dolog, ha az ember az ellenségévé teszi Pitont.

- Ryan tud magára vigyázni – legyintett Ron. – És azt sem mondhatjuk, hogy nincsenek barátai – bólintott mintegy mellékesen a tanári asztal felé.

- Úgy tűnik, elég jól kijön a többi tanárral – jegyezte meg Hermione.

- Nem is beszélve a diákokról – tette hozzá Seamus.

Harry egy szendvicsért nyúlt, és próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a beszélgetést.

- Nagyon remélem, hogy Dumbledore neki adja a Mardekár házvezetői tisztséget – szólalt meg Lavender.

- Igen – értett egyet Ron. – Akkor talán jövőre új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár helyett új bájitaltan tanárunk lenne.

- Gondolod, hogy Piton tényleg felmondana? – kérdezte Neville.

- Az jó lenne – jegyezte meg Dean.

- Ryan jobb tanár, és sokkal jobban be is illeszkedett – mondta Parvati.

- Igen? És ha Ryan olyan csodálatos, akkor miért ragad meg minden alkalmat, hogy sértegesse Pitont? – kérdezte Harry, mivel már képtelen volt tovább csendben maradni.

- Piton egy szemétláda – mondta Ron, mintha ez teljesen kielégítő válasz lenne, és más indokra nem is lenne szükség.

- Nos, Piton legalább nem vádolja Ryant azzal, hogy ő idézte meg a Sötét Jegyet – felelte Harry.

- Ryan csak kimondta azt, amire mindenki gondol – jelentette ki Seamus.

- Igazán? – kérdezte Harry. – Ez vicces. _Bennem_ fel sem merült, hogy Pitonnak bármi köze lenne a dologhoz! Hát egyikőtök sem látja, hogy Ryan csak a saját céljai érdekében áskálódik Piton ellen?

- És ha így van? – vonta meg a vállát Dean. – Időtlen idők óta ő a legjobb SVK tanárunk! És ő mindannyiunkkal normálisan bánik. Ronnak igaza van, Piton egy aljas szemétláda!

- Lehet, hogy Piton egy szemétláda, de legalább senkit nem szúr hátba! – mondta Harry undorodva. Felállt, ledobta a szalvétáját, és elviharzott.

A bejárati csarnok felénél járt, amikor Ron utánarohant.

- Harry, várj!

- Miért? – kérdezte Harry anélkül, hogy lassított volna a léptein, vagy barátjára nézett volna. – Hogy elmondhasd, milyen nagyszerű is Ryan?

Ron megragadta a karját, Harry pedig megpördült, hogy barátja szemébe nézzen.

- Harry, mi bajod van? – kérdezte Ron. – Miért véded Pitont?

- Nos, mert úgy tűnik, senki más nem hajlandó rá!

- De miért kellene? _Pitonról_ beszélünk.

- Nem ő idézte meg a Sötét Jegyet, és ezt te is tudod!

- Nem, csak éppen ő adta Malfoynak a hozzávalókat a Százfűlé-főzethez! Talán feltűnt, hogy ezt elfelejtette megemlíteni!

- Tudod, hogy nem árulhatja el Malfoyt.

- Én csak azt tudom, hogy ha nem halálfaló, akkor nagyon jól megjátssza!

Harrynek idegességében ökölbe szorult a keze, és nagyon közel járt ahhoz, hogy behúzzon egyet a barátjának, amikor feltűnt Hermione.

- Harry, mi ütött beléd? – suttogta a lány. – Meg akarod öletni Piton professzort?

- _Micsoda_? – kérdezte Harry.

- Ő _elvileg_ Voldemort oldalán áll, emlékszel? Szerinted hogy néz az ki, hogy te őt véded? Malfoy nem buta, Harry, és ha elkezd gyanakodni…

Hermione nem fejezte be a gondolatot. Nem volt rá szükség. Harry érezte, hogy görcsbe rándul a gyomra.

- Mindenkinek azt mondtam, hogy azért vagy ideges, mert mindazok után, amiken keresztülmentél, nem tudod elviselni a gondolatot, hogy Voldemort még egy embere itt van az iskolában. Úgy tűnt, mindenki elhiszi, szóval szerintem nem lesz gond.

Harry megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. – Köszönöm, Hermione. Sajnálom. Nem tudom, miért akadtam ki ennyire. Igazad van, figyelnem kellett volna.

- Tudom, hogy nem könnyű, Harry, de óvatosnak kell lenned!

- Akkor, csak hogy tisztázzuk – vágott közbe Ron -, ti mindketten megbíztok Pitonban?

- Igen – vágta rá Harry és Hermione gondolkozás nélkül.

- Nos, akkor remélem, hogy igazatok van – mondta Ron, de láthatólag nem győzték meg.

---

Harry pontban hét órakor, kissé nyugtalanul érkezett Pitonnal való órájára. Egy hónap telt el azóta, hogy otthagyta Pitont, és a szombat esti veszekedésük után Harry nem igazán tudta, mire számítson a bájitaltan tanártól. De nem volt oka az aggódásra. Piton úgy viselkedett, mintha Harry sosem hagyta volna abba az órákat, és semmilyen utalást nem tett Harry kiborulására sem. Ezért Harry kimondhatatlanul hálás volt, de persze ezt Pitonnak nem mondta el.

Piton megszokott tömörségével üdvözölte Harryt, nem vesztegette a szavakat, miközben felállt az íróasztalától, hogy Harry elé siessen.

- Lássuk, mire vagy képes legilimenciával – mondta a férfi.

Harry bólintott, és előhúzta a pálcáját.

- Azt tedd el – nem lesz rá szükséged.

- De sohasem próbáltam még a pálca nélküli legilimenciát – tiltakozott Harry.

- Ne légy nevetséges, Potter – mondta Piton. – Úgy olvastál Mr Malfoy fejében, mint az enyémben, és ki tudja még hány gyanútlan osztálytársadéban. Az mellékes, hogy nem volt szándékos.

Harry felsóhajtott. Pálcáját visszacsúsztatta a zsebébe, és bizonytalanul állt tanára előtt.

- Nos? – türelmetlenkedett Piton.

- Nos mi? – kérdezte Harry.

- El kellene kezdened, Potter.

- Hogyan?

- Erősen összpontosítanod kell, miközben kiüríted az elmédet, mint mindig. De a pálcád helyett az elmédet használd az energia közvetítésére. Most nézz a szemembe, és nyisd meg az elmédet. Mit reggeliztem ma?

- _Micsoda?_

- Reggeli, Potter! Ez a legegyszerűbb emlék, nem igényel semmiféle értelmezést.

Harry rémülten meredt Pitonra. Egyszerű vagy sem, elképzelni sem tudta, hogyan szerezze meg Piton emlékét pálca nélkül.

- Potter, nem vesztegetem veled az időmet, ha még csak meg sem próbálod!

- Nem tudom, hogyan! – fakadt ki Harry elkeseredetten.

- És nyilvánvalóan nem veszed komolyan a tanulást.

- De igen! – ellenkezett Harry mérgesen.

- Nem, nem veszed komolyan, és kímélj meg a szívből jövő tiltakozástól! Félsz attól, hogy felelősséget vállalj a saját elmédért! Áldozatnak lenni sokkal könnyebb, nem igaz? Vagy egyszerűen csak élvezed, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr megosztja veled a gondolatait?

Ha nem lett volna közöttük egy asztal, Harry nekiugrott volna Pitonnak.

- Gondolja, hogy egyetlen percet is itt töltenék, ha nem akarnék véget vetni ezeknek a vízióknak? – kérdezte dühösen. – Minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek! Miért nem segít, ahelyett hogy kritizálna? Maga az, aki vesztegeti az idejét, vagy csak szereti nézni, ha kudarcot vallok? Szerintem ha tényleg akarná…

- Micsodát, Mr Potter? – kérdezte Piton, és előrehajolt az asztalon. – Ne nézz félre! Ha nem félsz, akkor bizonyítsd be! Mit akarok? Mire gondolok most?

- Hogy megtanít a legilimenciára, ha mindketten belehalunk is – felelte Harry.

Egy mosolyféle suhant át Piton arcán.

- Ez talán enyhe túlzás – mondta. – De majdnem. Most figyelj az elmédre. Érzed a kihegyezett tudatosságot, az összpontosított nyitottságot? Ez az az érzés, amelyet szándékosan létre kell tudnod hozni. Most mondd meg, mit reggeliztem.

Harry tisztán látta az emléket. – Lekváros pirítóst teával – felelte gondolkozás nélkül.

- Látod, meg tudod csinálni – mondta Piton. Hátralépett, és az emlék eltűnt, megtört a kapcsolat. Piton teljesen nyugodt volt, és Harryben elkezdett derengeni a felismerés.

- Maga beetetett – méltatlankodott. – Szándékosan mérgesített fel.

- Én mindent szándékosan teszek, Potter – válaszolt Piton bocsánatkérés nélkül. – Ez volt a leggyorsabb megoldás arra, hogy túltedd magad a húzódozáson, és hogy megmutassam neked a helyes technikát. Tanuld meg a legilimenciát, és nem lesz szükség arra, hogy provokáljalak.

Harry a tanárára meredt. Dühös volt Pitonra, amiért manipulálta, és még dühösebb volt magára, amiért hagyta. De el kellett ismernie, hogy Pitonnak igaza volt. Így tudta a leggyorsabban megmutatni, hogyan tárja ki az elméjét.

- Most próbáld újra, és meglátjuk, hogy ezúttal sikerül-e magadtól – mondta Piton.

Harry mély levegőt vett, ellazult, és megpróbálta újra a megfelelő mentális állapotba hozni magát. Belenézett Piton sötét szemébe, és mentálisan kinyúlt felé. Egyszerre mintha egy tengerbe zuhant volna, ahol emlékek és érzések örvénylettek körülötte. Úgy érezte, mintha fuldokolna, és megpróbált menekülni.

- Nyugalom, Potter – mondta Piton, megtörve a mentális kapcsolatot. – Próbáld újra, de ezúttal ne engedd, hogy ennyire kicsússzanak a kezedből a dolgok.

- Igen, uram.

Harry az elsajátított okklumencia technikát használta, hogy saját elméjében gátat állítson, majd újra kinyúlt Piton felé. Ugyanaz az érzés volt, mint amit akkor érzett, amikor első este gyilkos szándéktól vezérelve betört Piton elméjébe, de most nem volt dühös, és a hónapok óta tartó gyakorlás segítette abban, hogy értelmezni tudja az élményt. Ez a fajta legilimencia intenzívebb és részletgazdagabb volt, mint mikor a pálcája segítségével idézte elő, és Harry akaratlanul is el volt ragadtatva. Nem csupán emlékeket érzékelt, hanem a mögöttük álló elmét is. Gondolat- és érzelemfoszlányok bombázták, de elsiklottak, mielőtt azonosíthatta volna őket. Harry mélyebbre nyúlt, megpróbálva követni ezeket a megfoghatatlannak tűnő fantomokat.

- Potter!

Harry a padnak ütközött, és felnyögött a fájdalomtól, amikor könyökét a kemény fába verte. Régóta nem kapott Pitontól ilyen erős mentális pofont, és Harryt őszintén meglepte, hogy tanára ilyen hevesen reagált. Könyökét dörzsölgetve egyenesedett fel, és Pitonra meredt.

- Mi van? – kérdezte szemrehányóan. – Azt hittem, az a célunk, hogy benézzek az elméjébe!

- Igen, hogy belenézz, nem pedig az, hogy letelepedj benne! Komolyan, nem csodálom, hogy nem vagy képes elszakítani az elmédet a Sötét Nagyúrétól! Próbáld újra, ezúttal némi önuralommal!

- Igen, uram.

---

A következő néhány hét folyamán a Sötét Jegy emléke elhalványult, csakúgy, mint az iskola elleni további támadásoktól való félelem is, Roxfortban az élet fokozatosan visszatért a normális kerékvágásba. Harry továbbra is a kviddicspályán töltötte szabadidejének nagy részét, de most már többnyire Ginny társaságában. Időről időre Ron is feltűnt egy kis plusz gyakorlás kedvéért, és Hermione is elkísérte, hogy lelkesítse őket.

Malfoy kerülte a feltűnést, és Harryt elégedettséggel töltötte el a gondolat, hogy ezt az ő szavai okozták. Észrevette, hogy Malfoy óvatosan méregeti, amikor azt hiszi, hogy Harry nem figyel oda.

Időközben Harry Pitonnal való órái rutinszerűvé váltak, ami egyszerre volt kényelmes és okozott csalódást. Harry csalódott volt, mert úgy érezte, hogy idegőrlően lassan halad előre a legilimenciával. Nagyon szeretett volna tanulni, és már bármikor képes volt pálca nélkül behatolni Piton elméjébe. Sajnos, amint létrejött a kapcsolat, szinte teljesen elveszítette a felette való uralmat; többnyire kevés értelmet tudott kihámozni a körülötte örvénylő emlékekből és érzelmekből, és csak ritkán volt képes arra, hogy megszakítsa a kapcsolatot.

Furcsa módon Piton nem kritizálta a sikertelensége miatt, sőt valójában úgy tűnt, mintha többé-kevésbé elégedett lenne a fejlődésével. Harry nem tudta, és igazából nem is érdekelte, hogy tanára amiatt tartózkodik-e a bírálattól, mert fél, hogy ismét otthagyja az órát, vagy egyszerűen csak nem számított tőle jobb teljesítményre. A karácsony előtti időszaktól eltekintve még sosem volt ennyire kiegyensúlyozott a kapcsolatuk, és Harry meglepetten vette észre, hogy ez mennyire hiányzott neki. Úgy gondolta, valószínűleg nem fog sokáig tartani, de egyelőre az órák kényelmesen nyugodt hangulatban teltek.

---

- Potter…

- Nem tudom! – csattant fel Harry. Megszakította a Pitonnal való szemkontaktust, és elkezdett fel-alá járkálni az irodában. Ma este különösen feszült volt. Minden erőfeszítése hiábavalónak tűnt, és úgy érezte, ordítani tudna.

- Nem tudom megmondani, hogy virslit vagy tojást evett-e reggelire, vagy gabonapelyhet, vagy gyümölcsöt, vagy valami teljesen mást. Minden nap reggelizik! Hogyan kellene tudnom elválasztani a mait a tegnapitól vagy a múlt hetitől?

- Gyakorlással.

Harry a szemét forgatta. – Köszönöm, professzor. – mondta leplezetlen gúnnyal a hangjában. – El sem tudom mondani, mennyit segített ezzel.

- Potter, mi bajod van? – kérdezte Piton bosszúsan. – A legilimencia nagyon nehéz varázslat. Felnőtt varázslóknak is évekre van szükségük, hogy elsajátítsák! Tényleg annyira öntelt lennél, hogy azt várod, neked pár hét alatt sikerül?

- Természetesen nem. Csak nem tudom, mit csinálok rosszul.

- Semmit sem csinálsz rosszul – felelte Piton. – Egyszerűen csak nem csinálod elég jól.

- Tessék?

Piton felsóhajtott. – Potter, tudod, mi a célja ennek a gyakorlatnak?

- Hogy megtudjuk, képes vagyok-e az elméjében olvasni – válaszolt Harry.

- Tévedés. Az, hogy megtanuld uralni a sajátodat. Pillanatnyilag képes lennél arra, hogy belenézz az elmémbe, és megtaláld az összes drámai emléket, amit csak életem során szereztem. De ez nem segítene abban, hogy megtanuld, amit kell. Az élesíti az elmédet, ha azt követelem tőled, hogy egymáshoz nagyon hasonló emlékeket különíts el egymástól. Erre van szükséged ahhoz, hogy megszüntesd a víziókat. Ha alvás közben is uralni akarod az elmédet, akkor ennek teljesen természetessé kell válni, mikor ébren vagy.

Harry elgondolkozott azon, amit Piton mondott, és el kellett ismernie, hogy van benne logika.

- De hogyan érem ezt el? – kérdezte.

- Egy másik ember elméjének átvizsgálása egyfajta művészet. Kevesen fogják megtenni azt a szívességet, hogy pontosan és kizárólag arra az emlékre gondolnak, amit látni szeretnél. Ezért meg kell tanulnod kiszűrni az értékes információt a pelyva közül. A legtöbb emlék nem valami különleges, de gyakorlatilag még azokat is szinte lehetetlen elhelyezni az időben. Ha csak azokat a bizonyos emlékeket nézzük, nehéz bármit is kihámozni belőlük. De az emlékek bonyolult rendszert alkotnak. Ha megtalálod a helyes kapcsolatot, az értelmet ad annak, amit látsz.

- De hogyan találom meg a helyes kapcsolatot?

- Az idő és a gyakorlás majd rávezetnek arra, hogy milyen jeleket keress.

- Mennyi idő?

- Ez tőled függ, de a türelmetlenség nem fogja gyorsítani ezt a folyamatot.

Most Harryn volt a sor, hogy felsóhajtson. Teljesen elbátortalanodott. – Egyszerűen csak nem bízom abban, hogy éveket tudok erre szánni.

- Potter, komolyan azt gondolod, hogy megígértem volna neked, hogy megtanítalak a legilimenciára, ha egy pillanatig is úgy gondoltam volna, hogy ehhez évekre van szükség? – kérdezte Piton.

Harry nem tehetett róla, de ezen elmosolyodott. – Nem uram, azt hiszem, nem.

- Azt hiszem, ennyi elég volt ma estére – jelentette ki Piton. – Amellett holnapra el kell készítened a bájitaltan házi feladatot is, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy még hozzá sem kezdtél.

Harry megjátszott ingerültséggel forgatta a szemét, és az ajtó felé fordult.

- Ez a baj azzal, ha az embernek gondolatolvasó tanára van – mondta.

Piton fensőbbségesen elmosolyodott.

- Biztosíthatlak, hogy nem vettem igénybe legilimenciát. Tisztában vagyok vele, mennyi erőfeszítést áldozol az órámra. Nem mintha azt gondolnám, hogy a szorgalom javítana a jegyeiden.

Harry, kezét már a kilincsen nyugtatva megtorpant.

- Tudja, tanár úr, lehet, hogy egy nap meglepem, és tényleg felkészülök az órára.

- Hiszem, ha látom. Jó éjszakát, Mr Potter.

- Jó éjszakát, professzor.

Harry kinyitotta az ajtót, és majdnem beleütközött Draco Malfoyba. A két fiú meglepetten meredt egymásra.

- Jöjjön be, Mr Malfoy – mondta Piton nyugodtan. – Potter épp távozni készült.

Malfoy Pitonra nézett, majd vissza Harryre, aki gyorsan elment mellette, és elindult a folyosón. Harry megvárta, amíg Piton ajtaja bezáródik, majd megállt, és visszanézett az iroda felé. Az elhagyatott folyosón halálos csend honolt, és Harry úgy érezte, hogy még a szívverését is hallja. Egy pillanatra belenézett Malfoy szemébe, és látta benne a feltámadó gyanút, melytől jobban megborzongott, mint a pince nyirkos hidegétől. Erősen remélte, hogy Piton is észrevette.

Mikor Harry visszért a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe, szokatlan látvány tárult a szeme elé; Neville-t látta meg az egyik sarokban a _Mimbulus Mimbeltonia _társaságában. Harrynek eddig fel sem tűnt, milyen hatalmas lett a növény. Legalább négy láb magas volt. Halk zene hallatszott, melyet Neville meglehetősen hamis dúdolása kísért. Éppen a növényt permetezte valamivel, aminek még ilyen távolságból is elég kellemetlen szaga volt. Harry észrevette, hogy mindenki messzire elkerüli Neville-t. Úgy döntött, hogy ez valószínűleg bölcs dolog, és a tűz mellett csatlakozott Hermionéhoz és Ginnyhez.

Hermione a kanapén kucorgott, Csámpást és a számmisztika könyvét egyensúlyozva az ölében. Ginny egy széken ült a tűz mellett, és ő is olvasott. Harry leült a Ginnyvel szemben lévő székre.

- Mit csinál Neville? – kérdezte.

- Azt a tápoldatot használja, amit Lunával csináltak – ráncolta a szemöldökét Ginny. – Azt hinné az ember, hogy össze tudtak volna hozni valami elviselhetőbb illatút is.

- Közelről még borzasztóbb a szaga – mondta Hermione, miközben félretette a könyvét, hogy megsimogassa a macskáját, aki figyelmet követelve dörgölőzött hozzá. – Ron, Dean és Seamus mind megesküdtek, hogy megátkozzák Neville-t, ha visszaviszi a növényt a szobátokba.

- Helyes – mondta Harry, és az orrát ráncolta, ahogyan a szag átterjedt hozzájuk a szoba másik sarkából.

Kinyílt a portrélyuk, és Ron bújt be rajta. Egy pillanatra megtorpant, és morcosan Neville felé nézett, majd letelepedett Hermione mellé. Csámpás, aki addig hangosan dorombolt az élvezettől, a fülét hegyezte, és kiugrott Hermione öléből. Hangosan nyávogott, és a kandalló körül kezdett portyázni.

- Esküszöm, ez a macska utál engem – mondta Ron.

- Valószínűleg csak féltékeny – ellenkezett Ginny.

- Ne aggódj, majd megszokja – biztosította Hermione Ront, miközben közelebb bújt hozzá. Majd Harry felé fordult, és lehalkította a hangját.

- Hogy mennek az óráid Piton professzorral? – kérdezte.

- Jól – felelte Harry. – De aggódom Malfoy miatt. Összefutottam vele, miközben jöttem ki Piton irodájából, és esküdni mernék, hogy gyanakszik.

- Szerinted tudja, hogy Piton valójában nem bájitaltant tanít neked? – kérdezte Ginny, miközben körbenézett, hogy megbizonyosodjon, senki nem figyel rájuk.

- Nem – mondta Harry, majd közelebb hajolt a többiekhez, és csendesebben folytatta. – Legalábbis még nem. De nem engedhetjük meg, hogy kitalálja. Nem lenne jó, ha visszajutna Voldemorthoz, hogy Piton okklumenciát és legilimenciát tanít nekem.

- Piton tudja, hogy Malfoy gyanakszik? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Nem tudom – válaszolta Harry. – Valószínűleg igen. Azt biztosan tudja, hogy Malfoy veszélyt jelenthet számunkra.

- Nos, akkor kétlem, hogy aggódnod kellene miatta – mondta Ron, és ő is előrehajolt. – Végtére is Piton Voldemortnál kémkedik. Nem hiszem, hogy még életben lenne, ha az ilyen Malfoy-féléket nem tudná kezelni.

- Mindazonáltal figyelj, hogy mások előtt ne állj Piton professzor mellé – figyelmeztette Hermione Harryt. – Ha Malfoy tényleg gyanakszik, nem engedheted meg magadnak, hogy ezen elcsússz.

- Rendben – mondta Harry.

- Van egy jó oldala is annak, hogy Malfoy nem fogja vissza magát – jegyezte meg Ginny. – Te valószínűleg többet tudsz arról, hogy ő mit gondol, mint amennyit ő tud rólad és Pitonról.

- Malfoy csak egy öntelt, mocskos szájú hencegő, aki sokkal többnek hiszi magát, mint ami valójában – mondta Hermione. – Te okosabb vagy nála, Harry. Mint ahogy Piton professzor is.

- Igen, azt hiszem, igazad van – bólintott Harry.

- Tudod, imádom, mikor Malfoyt sértegeted – mondta Ron szeretetteljesen, és egy puszit nyomott Hermione arcára.

- Miaúúú! – nyávogott hangosan Csámpás, miközben fel-alá járkált a kandalló előtt, és dühösen csapkodott a farkával.

- Ó, hallgass már el! – kiáltott fel Ron.

---

A barátaival való beszélgetés segített Harrynek elhessegetni a félelmeit. Hermionénak igaza van: Malfoy ravasz, de nyilván nem elég okos ahhoz, hogy túljárjon Piton eszén. Harry rajta fogja tartani a szemét a mardekároson, de nem hagyja, hogy eluralkodjon rajta az aggódás. Ez ügyben megtanulta a leckét.

Harry az este hátralévő részét a bájitaltan házi feladatának szentelte. Elhatározta, hogy bebizonyítja Pitonnak, képes jól teljesíteni, ha akar. Elégedetten feküdt le, és boldogan hallgatta Neville lelkes beszámolóját, hogy mennyivel jobban érzi magát a _Mimbulus Mimbeltonia_, mióta elkezdte a „terápiát". Harry kételkedően összevigyorgott Ronnal, és épp csak sikerült elfojtania a kuncogást. Végül a másik oldalára fordult, és álomba szenderült.


	11. Harry legrosszabb emléke

Köszönet Zizikének és Theatressnek, hogy ismét kijavították azokat a hibákat, amelyek felett én átsiklottam.

* * *

**11. fejezet: Harry legrosszabb emléke**

Harry még alvás közben is tudta, hogy ez nem álom. Sokszor álmodott már az Odúról, de ez most más volt, és félelmetesen ismerős.

_Hideg, de nem csípősen hideg éjszaka volt. Hűvös szellő borzolta a fák leveleit, és valahol egy bagoly huhogott. Egy felhőpamacs úszott el a telihold előtt. Harry mélyet lélegzett, magába szívta az éjszakai illatokat. _

_Egy nő sikolya törte át a csendet, és Harry elmosolyodott, ízlelgetve a fájdalom és a rémület hangját. Az egész varázslóvilág behódol majd neki. Lassan felsétált a lépcsőkön, és belépett a házba. Négy halálfaló állt a rongybabaként összecsuklott áldozat körül. Egyikük meglóbálta a pálcáját._

_- Crucio!_

_Bellatrix Lestrange hideg, kegyetlen hangját senkiével nem lehetett volna összekeverni. Mrs Weasley újra felsikoltott az elviselhetetlen fájdalomtól._

_- Elég, Bella – szólt Harry. – Azt akarjuk, hogy képes legyen összefüggően beszélni._

_Bellatrix Lestrange intett a pálcájával, és a sikolyok szaggatott légzéssé csendesedtek._

_Harry ellépdelt a halálfalók mellett, és Mrs Weasleyt nézte, aki a legteljesebb rémülettel meredt rá vissza._

_- Jó estét, asszonyom – szólalt meg Harry könnyedén. – A férjét keressük._

_Úgy tűnt, Mrs Weasley egyszerre magához tért a kábulatból. Dacosan előreszegte az állát._

_- Akkor az idejüket vesztegetik – felelte. – Nincs itt._

_- Hol van? – kérdezte Harry unott udvariassággal._

_- Szerintem a maga halálfalóira vadászik a többi minisztériumi dolgozóval._

_- És mikorra várja haza? – folytatta a kérdezősködést minden izgalom nélkül Harry._

_- Fogalmam sincs róla – felelte Mrs Weasley. – Sokszor csak reggelre ér haza._

_- Nos, ez sajnálatos – mondta Harry kissé csalódott hangon. – A maga számára – tette hozzá. Felemelte a pálcáját._

_---_

Harry rémülten riadt fel, és levegő után kapkodott. Automatikusan Ron ágya felé pillantott, de nem volt képes felébreszteni barátját. Még nem. Segítséget kell szereznie. Sietve kikászálódott az ágyból, megragadta a köntösét, és kisurrant a hálóteremből. Leosont a lépcsőkön, majd ki a klubhelyiségből. Aztán rohanni kezdett.

Elméjének egy külön életet élő része azon töprengett, hogy lehet, hogy amikor épp mesterkedik valamiben, és észrevétlen akar maradni, akkor mintha mindig akadna valaki, aki csak arra vár, hogy őt elkaphassa, most viszont, amikor kétségbeesetten keres egy felnőttet, aki segíthetne, akkor hiába rohangál fejvesztve a folyosón, senkibe sem botlik bele. Végül kifulladva ugyan, de mégis elérte a célját, és dörömbölni kezdett a nehéz tölgyfaajtón. Úgy tűnt, egy örökkévalóságig várat magára a válasz, de valójában nem volt több néhány pillanatnál, míg feltárult az ajtó, és megjelent egy láthatóan álmából felvert Perselus Piton.

- Potter? Mi a …?

- Az Odúban vannak! – tört ki Harryből. - Ronék házában! Mrs Weasley… Ők…

Piton arcáról egyszerre eltűnt az álmosság legcsekélyebb nyoma is. Megragadta Harry karját, berántotta a szobájába, és becsukta az ajtót.

- Ő is ott van?

Harry bólintott.

Piton még beljebb húzta Harryt, és egy kandalló mellett álló karosszékbe tuszkolta, miközben pálcáját a kandallóra irányította._– Incendio_!

Azonnal fellobbant a tűz. Piton felmarkolt egy adag hopp-port a párkányon álló dobozból, és lángokba szórta.

- Igazgató úr? – szólt. – Albus!

- Igen, Perselus, itt vagyok – mondta Dumbledore, akinek épp akkor jelent meg a feje Piton kandallójában. – Mi történt?

- Mr Potter itt van a szobámban. Épp most tájékoztatott arról, hogy halálfalók vannak a Weasley család birtokán.

Harry látta, hogy Dumbledore arckifejezése elsötétedik.

- Tudja, hogy mennyien vannak?

Piton Harryre pillantott.

- Legalább négyen – felelte Harry. – És Voldemort is ott van.

- Láttál valakit a Weasley-családból? – kérdezte Dumbledore gyengéden.

- Mr Weasley nincs otthon. Azt hiszem, Mrs Weasley volt az egyetlen…

Harryben bennakadt a szó, ahogy elárasztották az emlékek.

Dumbledore együttérzően bólintott, és újra Piton felé fordult. – Értesítem az aurorokat. Kérlek, vigyázz Harryre, amíg jelentkezem. – A következő pillanatban az igazgató eltűnt, és Harry az üres tűzbe meredt.

Egyszer csak valami mozgásra lett figyelmes, és mikor felnézett, Piton állt előtte. A bájitaltan tanár egy kisebb üstöt nyújtott felé.

- Ha rosszul vagy, használd ezt – mondta Piton, és elfordult.

Harry az üstre meredt. Valóban hányingere volt, de úgy érezte, túlságosan lezsibbadt ahhoz, hogy ténylegesen rosszul legyen. Piton újra megjelent mellette, és egy csészét nyomott a kezébe. Harry megmarkolta az ismerős bájitallal teli csészét, és felhörpintette. Szinte azonnal érezte, hogy kitisztul a feje, és elkezd oszlani a döbbenet. De most még ez sem segített. Az egy dolog volt, hogy végignézte a vadidegenek ellen elkövetett támadásokat. Képes volt elhitetni magával, hogy ez nem a valóság. De ott lenni az Odúban, és látni, amint Mrs Weasleyt…

Harry felpattant a székről, és lázasan járkálni kezdett, mintha azt remélné, hogy a mozgás eltünteti a fejébe beférkőző emlékeket. Körmeit a tenyerébe vájta, de ez sem terelte el a figyelmét arról, amit látott. Mrs Weasley bátran szembeszállt Voldemorttal. Félelme ellenére is dacolt vele, és meg sem rezzent, amikor Voldemort felemelte a pálcáját.

- Nem – nyögte Harry. Abbahagyta a járkálást, és kezét a szeme elé szorította, hogy megállítsa az elméjében lejátszódó jelenetet. – Nem!

Piton elkapta, és a vállánál fogva megrázta. – Potter, hagyd abba! Nézz rám!

- Nem! – ismételte Harry elkeseredetten, még mindig az emlék hatása alatt.

Piton még egyszer megrázta, ezúttal erősebben. – Nézz rám!

- _Nem!_ – sikoltott Harry, és megpróbált kiszabadulni a szorításból. Nem akarta, hogy Piton meglássa ezt az emléket az elméjében. A bűntudat és a fájdalom már így is csaknem maga alá temette.

_-_ Nem a te hibád volt! – mondta Piton, és nem engedte el Harryt. – Ezt te is tudod!

Harry nem vett tudomást Piton szavairól, és csak keményebben küzdött. Megpróbálta ellökni magától a férfit, de Piton acélmarékkal tartotta.

- _Engedjen el!_ – üvöltötte Harry.

- Nem, amíg nem csinálod azt, amit mondok! – rázta meg újra Piton. – Nézz rám!

Harry felnézett, egyenesen Piton szemébe, melyben vad tűz égett.

- Nem a te hibád volt – ismételte Piton. A férfi ujjai fájdalmasan préselődtek Harry vállába, de a fiú nem törődött vele. Ez semmi nem volt a szívét átjáró fájdalomhoz képest.

- Megöltem – suttogta Harry.

Piton vonásai ellágyultak, és mikor megszólalt, hangja gyengédebb volt, mint amilyennek Harry valaha hallotta. – Tudom.

Szörnyű csend ereszkedett a szobára. Harry hallotta a tűz ropogását, és saját szaggatott légzését, ahogyan ő és Piton egymásra meredtek. Egyikük sem szólalt meg; nem volt mit mondani.

Piton nem engedte el Harry vállát, amiért Harry egyszerre leírhatatlan hálát érzett. Érezte az elméjében Piton jelenlétét, de nem érzékelt undort vagy elborzadást, csak kimerült sajnálatot és csendes elhatározást. Piton nyugodt jelenléte éles ellentétben állt Harry kétségbeesett érzelmeivel, és meglepő módon vigaszt nyújtott.

- Perselus? – hallatszott a kandalló felől Dumbledore hangja.

- Igen, igazgató úr – válaszolt Piton, de nem vette le a szemét Harryről.

- Most értesítettek az aurorok, hogy elkaptak két halálfalót az Odúban. A többiek elmenekültek. Beszéltem Arthur Weasleyvel, már úton van Roxfortba. Minerva elment, hogy felébressze a Weasley-gyerekeket, és az irodámba kísérje őket. Kérlek, gyertek ide Harryvel, azt hiszem, neki is itt a helye.

- Feltétlenül szükséges? – kérdezte Piton.

Dumbledore habozott. – Attól tartok, igen. Előbb vagy utóbb szembe kell vele néznie, és jobb, ha túlesik rajta.

- Rendben.

Piton továbbra sem szakította meg a szemkontaktust Harryvel, aki biztos volt benne, hogy tanára szilárd tekintete az egyetlen, ami még tartja benne a lelket.

- Képtelen vagyok rá – könyörgött Harry elkeseredetten. – Képtelen vagyok most Ron és Ginny szemébe nézni.

- De igen, képes vagy rá. Rosszabb dolgokkal is szembenéztél már.

- De…

- Te egy ártatlan szemtanú voltál, Potter – jelentette ki Piton. – Nem vagy felelős a történtekért. Valójában ma éjjel alighanem megmentetted Arthur Weasley életét. Tudatában vagy ennek? Ezt senki más nem tudta volna megtenni, és nincs okod rá, hogy még ennél is többet várj magadtól.

Harry lassan bólintott. – Igen, uram.

---

Piton kivezette Harryt a szobájából, végig a folyosókon Dumbledore irodája felé. Harry úgy érezte, mintha a saját kivégzésére menne. Mit mondhatna Ronnak és Ginnynek? Túl hamar megérkeztek a vízköpőhöz, és Piton kimondta a jelszót. Mikor az ajtó kinyílt, a tanár hátralépett, hogy utat engedjen Harrynek, de a fiú megdermedt.

- Bejön velem, ugye? – kérdezte remegő hangon.

Piton arcán meglepetés suhant át, mikor Harryre nézett, de habozás nélkül válaszolt.

- Természetesen bejövök veled.

Harry kicsit megnyugodva lépett a mozgólépcsőre, Piton pedig követte.

Mikor beléptek Dumbledore irodájába, megpillantották McGalagonyt, amint egy kanapén ülve átkarolja a zokogó Ginnyt. Ron egy széken ült, és arcát a kezeibe temette. Dumbledore mellette állt, kezét a fiú vállán nyugtatta.

- Harry, gyere be – szólt gyengéden az igazgató.

Harry tétovázva lépett előre, miközben Ron felnézett rá. Harry majdnem összeroskadt barátja elgyötört tekintetét látva.

- Sajnálom – suttogta alig hallhatóan.

- Láttad? – kérdezte Ron? – Meg… Anya… szenvedett?

Ron tekintete valamiféle vigasztalást keresve meredt Harryébe, aki elkeseredetten vágyott arra, bárcsak valahol máshol lehetne. Ginny is várakozóan nézett rá.

- Nem – hazudta Harry. – Nem… nem szenvedett. A halálfalók… betörtek a házba, és… váratlanul törtek rá. Megpróbált harcolni, de túl sokan voltak. Hátulról találták el. Nem is látta, mi fog történni.

Ron elkapta a tekintetét, és könnyek törtek elő a szeméből. Ginny is felzokogott. Mindketten megkönnyebbültek. Sovány vigasz volt, de a semminél több.

Halk kopogás hallatszott az ajtó felől, és Harry arrafelé fordult, megörülve annak, hogy elterelődik róla a figyelem. Mr Weasley volt. Amilyen nehéz volt nem észrevenni Ron és Ginny kendőzetlen gyászát, annyival rosszabb volt a Mr Weasley szemében látható kábult, reménytelen szomorúság.

Ron és Ginny abban a pillanatban Mr Weasley mellett termettek. Mr Weasley szorosan átölelte gyermekeit, akik vigasztalást keresve bújtak hozzá. Harry nem nézett rájuk; zavarban volt, amiért tanúja egy ennyire bensőséges jelenetnek. Dumbledore előrelépett, és Mr Weasley vállára tette a kezét.

- Arthur, annyira sajnálom – szólalt meg az igazgató. – Tehetek valamit érted?

Mr Weasley megrázta a fejét. – Nem, most nem.

- Ha majd mégis lenne valami, csak szólj – ragaszkodott hozzá Dumbledore.

- Rendben. Köszönöm. Szükségünk van egy kis időre – felelte Mr Weasley.

Dumbledore megértően bólintott, és szomorúan elmosolyodott.

- Lélekben veletek leszünk – mondta.

Mr Weasley bólintott. – Gyertek, szedjük össze a holmitokat – szólt Ronhoz és Ginnyhez. Kiterelte gyermekeit a szobából, McGalagony professzor pedig követte őket.

- Harry – szólította meg a fiút Dumbledore -, kérlek, várj meg itt. Négyszemközt kell beszélnem Arthurral, de nemsoká visszajövök. – Azzal ő is távozott.

Harry egy pillanatig az ajtót bámulta, majd lerogyott a legközelebbi székre. Mélyet lélegzett, hogy csillapítsa remegését, majd a kezébe temette arcát, miközben végre eleredtek a könnyei. A csendes sírás hamarosan szívet tépő zokogássá változott, mely visszhangzott az iroda csendjében. Ebben a rettenetes némaságban Harry annyira meglepődött, mikor egy érintést érzett a vállán, hogy ijedtében felugrott a székről. Teljesen elfeledkezett arról, hogy Piton a szobában van.

- Tessék, fogd – mondta Piton, és egy zsebkendőt nyújtott felé.

- Köszönöm – motyogta Harry, és anélkül, hogy tanárára pillantott volna, elvette az egyszerű fehér kendőt, és megtörölte a szemét. – Elnézést.

- Miért kér elnézést, Mr Potter? – kérdezte nyugodtan Piton. Karba tett kézzel állt, és komoly tekintettel figyelte Harryt.

Harry Pitonra pillantott, majd elkapta a tekintetét. – Én… Nem tudom. Én csak… Tudom, hogy nem kellene… Úgy értem, egyszerűen nem tudom elhinni, hogy elment. Találkoztam vele karácsonykor. Kötött nekem egy pulóvert, barnát, amin a nevem kezdőbetűi voltak. Minden évben köt egyet a Weasley-család minden tagjának, még Billnek és Charlie-nak is. Meg Mr Weasleynek is – Harry nem tudta, miért mondja el mindezt Pitonnak, de képtelen volt abbahagyni.

- Amikor elsős voltam a Roxfortban, akkor egy zöldet kaptam tőle. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy valaki… adott nekem… valamit. És tudom, hogy csak sajnált, de mindig úgy bánt velem, mintha családtag lennék, és… és tudom, hogy ő nem az anyám, és nincs jogom…

Harry tudta, hogy össze-vissza beszél. És ami még rosszabb, újra eleredtek a könnyei, és képtelen volt abbahagyni a sírást.

Piton Harry mellé térdelt. – Potter, nem kell jogot szerezned arra, hogy meggyászolj valakit – mondta halkan. – Semmi okod sincs szégyenkezni.

Harry nagyot nyelt, és megtörölte a szemét. – Igen, uram.

Kinyílt az ajtó, és Dumbledore lépett be rajta. Piton abban a pillanatban felállt, és ellépett Harry mellől. Az igazgató lehajolt, és megfogta Harry kezét.

- Harry, annyira sajnálom. Ha tehetnék valamit, amivel könnyíthetek a fájdalmadon, csak szólnod kell.

- Tudom, uram. Köszönöm. Csak borzasztóan sajnálom Ront és Ginnyt és a Weasley család többi tagját.

- Ők gondoskodni fognak egymásról. Nekünk pedig rólad kell gondoskodnunk. Ez az éjszaka rettenetes volt számodra, Harry. Azt szeretném, ha az éjszaka hátralévő részét a gyengélkedőn töltenéd.

- Már jól vagyok, uram, tényleg – tiltakozott Harry.

- Lehetséges, de jobban örülnék, ha McGalagony professzornak lenne alkalma beszélni a ma éjszakai eseményekről a házad többi tagjával, mielőtt bármiféle kérdéssel szembesülnél. Holnap egyetlen órára sem kell bemenned, és azt javaslom, töltsd pihenéssel az idődet.

- Igen, uram.

- Piton professzor, megkérhetném, hogy kísérje le Harryt a gyengélkedőre, hiszen úgyis útba esik önnek.

- Természetesen, igazgató úr – felelte Piton. – Jöjjön, Mr Potter.

- Pihenj egy kicsit, Harry, és ne feledd, az ajtóm mindig nyitva áll előtted, ha szükséged lenne rá – mondta Dumbledore.

- Igen, uram. Köszönöm, uram – válaszolta Harry.

Harry követte Pitont a gyengélkedőre. Üresnek és kimerültnek érezte magát, és mellkasa legmélyén szúró fájdalmat érzett. Piton a gyengélkedő bejárata előtt hagyta Harryt, míg elment, hogy felébressze Madam Pomfreyt. Hamarosan együtt tértek vissza, és abból, ahogy a boszorkány sürgölődött körülötte, Harry azonnal tudta, hogy Piton beavatta az éjszaka történtekbe. Beterelte a gyengélkedő hátsó részébe, és keresett neki egy ágyat és plusz pokrócokat. Harry meglepetésére Piton is követte őket, mintha csak csendesen figyelné, hogy minden rendben van-e. Csak akkor szólalt meg, mikor Harry már ágyba került, és Madam Pomfrey elővette az Álomtalan Álom bájitalt.

- Csak egy fél adagot. Ma éjszaka már kapott egy erős áloműző bájitalt.

- Rendben, professzor – azzal Madam Pomfrey kiigazította az adagot, és Harry kezébe nyomta. – Igya meg mind, Mr Potter, és reggel meglátjuk, hogy érzi magát.

Harry engedelmeskedett, és szinte azonnal álomba zuhant. Az utolsó emléke az volt, hogy Piton figyeli.

---

Perselus Piton a szobájában üldögélt, és a tűzbe meredt. Nagyon későre járt, vagy pontosabban, nagyon korán volt. Már majdnem pirkadt, és Piton egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt azóta, hogy Potter éjfélkor dörömbölni kezdett az ajtaján, és halálsápadtan habogott valamit a halálfalókról és a Weasleykről. Miért kell mindennek megtörténnie ezzel a fiúval?

Piton élete során rengeteg szörnyűségnek volt szemtanúja, sokat közülük ő maga követett el. De az nem volt köztük, hogy meggyilkolta volna a legjobb barátja édesanyját, és meglehetősen biztos volt benne, hogy ez a listája bármelyik pontját lekörözné. Nem számított, hogy valójában nem Potter ölte meg. A fiú úgy érezte, mintha ő tette volna. Piton az egészet látta a fiú elméjében, a rettenetes emléket és az elviselhetetlen bűntudatot is. Valójában Potter érzelmei szinte megsemmisítő erejűek voltak, annak ellenére, hogy Piton felvértezte magát ellenük. Mikor belepillantott a fiú elméjébe, egy iszonyú pillanatig Piton őszintén aggódott Potter épelméjűsége miatt.

Nyilvánvalóan létfontosságú volt, hogy Potter olyan hamar megtanulja kizárni ezeket a látomásokat, amilyen hamar csak lehetséges. Habár Piton teljesen biztos volt abban, hogy a fiú már most is megtesz minden tőle telhetőt, hogy elsajátítsa a legilimenciát. Potter egyre növekvő elkeseredettsége és idegessége épp elég bizonyíték volt arra, hogy az akarat megvan, és azt sem lehetett mondani, hogy hiányozna hozzá a tehetsége. Piton még sosem találkozott ennyire ösztönösen hozzáértő elmével. Persze nem mintha ezt Potter tudomására hozta volna. De még az igazán tehetségeseknek is időre van szükségük, hogy a maga teljes összetettségében elsajátítsák az elme művészetét.

Sajnos Piton biztos volt benne, hogy az idő az egyetlen dolog, amiből nem áll elegendő a rendelkezésükre. Még egy pár ilyen megrázkódtatás, mint a ma éjszakai, és Potter a Szent Mungóban végzi katatónikus állapotban. Persze az a beszélgetés sem segített Dumbledore irodájában.

Függetlenül attól a ténytől, hogy éppen most halt meg az édesanyja, Piton meg tudta volna folytatni Ron Weasleyt, amikor az az idióta kölyök megkérdezte Pottertől, hogy mit látott. Mintha majd jobban érezné magát attól, hogy részletes leírást kap az anyja meggyilkolásáról. Piton figyelte, amint Potter egy hazugsággal próbálja nyugtatni barátját, és elsöprő tiszteletet érzett a fiatalember iránt, akiről régebben azt hitte, hogy egy szemernyit sem érdemel. Voltaképpen az egyetlen dolog, amit Piton kristálytisztán látott, az az volt, hogy mekkorát tévedett Harry Pottert illetően.

Habár számtalan emléket látott Potter nyomorúságos gyerekkoráról, Piton nem értette meg igazán, mennyire magányos és érzelmileg kisemmizett volt a fiú. Vagy lehet, hogy csak nem akarta megérteni. És Potter jól titkolta, mindig olyan magabiztos és dacos volt. De ma éjszaka minden megváltozott.

Az a sápadt, összetört fiú Dumbledore irodájában mintha egy vadidegen lett volna. Potter komolyan azt hitte, hogy nincs joga meggyászolni Molly Weasleyt, hogy nem érdemli meg. Pitonnak nem volt szüksége legilimenciára ahhoz, hogy megértse a fiú háborgó érzelmeit. Csaknem elviselhetetlen volt látni a fiú arcára kiülő szégyent és magányt. Nem utolsósorban azért, mert ezek az érzések Piton számára is túl ismerősek voltak. _Hogyan keverhettem össze valaha is Jamesszel?_

Piton felsóhajtott. A kialvatlanság sehová sem vezet. A kandallópárkányon álló órára pillantott. Hajnali fél öt volt. Kilenckor lesz az első órája, ami azt jelenti, hogy még mindig alhat négy órát. Gyakran kevesebb alvással is elboldogult. Felállt, magához vett egy adag Álomtalan Álom főzetet a készletéből, és bebújt az ágyába.

---

Harry szürke, nyomott reggelre ébredt a gyengélkedőn, és arra sem vette a fáradságot, hogy felvegye a szemüvegét.

- Harry, hogy érzed magad?

Harry felpillantott a homályos foltra, aki Hermione hangján szólt hozzá.

- Hermione? Mit csinálsz te itt? – kérdezte a szemüvege után kotorászva.

- Madam Pomfrey megengedte, hogy itt maradjak, amíg felébredsz.

Mikor a szemüvege a helyére került, Harry észrevette, mennyire kisírtak Hermione szemei.

- McGalagony professzor elmondta, mi történt, de még mindig nem tudom elhinni. És te erről álmodtál?

Harry bólintott.

- Sajnálom, Harry.

- Ron és Ginnyt kellene sajnálnod. Ők azok, akik elvesztették az édesanyjukat.

- Tudom, és őket is sajnálom – mondta Hermione. – De neked is borzasztó lehet. Apropó, senki nem tud róla. Mármint az álmodról. McGalagony professzor csak annyit mondott nekünk, hogy tegnap késő éjjel kaptak hírt a támadásról. De aztán félrehívott, és elmondta, hogy mi történt valójában.

Harry visszafeküdt az ágyra, megkönnyebbülve, hogy az iskola többi diákja nem fogja kérdésekkel elárasztani. Abban a pillanatban lépett be Madam Pomfrey.

- Mr Potter, hogy érzi magát ma reggel?

- Jól vagyok – ült fel Harry. – Vissza kellene mennem a Griffendél-toronyba. Mennyi az idő?

- Majdnem tíz – válaszolt a matróna. – Granger kisasszony, nem órán lenne a helye?

- Nem, Madam Pomfrey, ma reggel elengedtek óráról – felelte Hermione.

A javasasszony kétkedően nézett Hermionéra, de nem erőltette a kérdést. – Mr Longbottom hozott magának egy váltás tiszta ruhát, Mr Potter. Az ágy végénél álló széken találja. Ha bármire szüksége lenne a nap folyamán, nyugodtan jöjjön vissza.

- Köszönöm – felelte Harry. A távozó Madam Pomfrey után nézett, majd Hermionéhoz fordult.

- _Piton_ elengedett óráról? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

- Nos, nem – pirult el Hermione. – Igazából ellógtam. De nem akartam, hogy egyedül ébredj itt fel.

Harry elmosolyodott. – Köszönöm, Hermione – mondta hálásan. Elhúzta a függönyt, és gyorsan átöltözött, majd Hermionéval együtt elindultak a Griffendél-toronyba. Miközben sétáltak, Harry gyorsan felvázolta a lánynak az előző éjszaka eseményeit. Az Odúban történteket nem részletezte, csak annyit mondott, hogy tudta, hogy Mrs Weasley halott. Arról sem beszélt túl sokat, ami Piton szobájában, majd Dumbledore irodájában történt.

Mikor befejezte, Hermione összeráncolt szemöldökkel gondolkozott. – Szerencse, hogy figyelmeztetni tudtál valakit, mielőtt Mr Weasley hazaért volna. Esélye sem lett volna a halálfalókkal és Voldemorttal szemben. Tudod, valószínűleg megmentetted az életét.

- Piton is ezt mondta. Bárcsak ettől jobban érezném magam.

Hermione furcsán nézett rá, szólásra nyitotta a száját, majd meggondolta magát, és elhallgatott.

- Mi az? – kérdezte Harry.

- Miért mentél Piton professzorhoz?

Harryt meglepte a kérdés. – Segítséget kellett szereznem.

- Igen, de McGalagony professzor szobája sokkal közelebb van, és ő a házvezető tanárunk. Ami azt illeti, Dumbledore professzor szobája is közelebb van. Miért nem hozzájuk mentél?

Harry pislogott. Nem tudott felelni a kérdésre. Miért Pitonhoz ment? Eddig a pillanatig úgy tűnt, ez volt a lehető legtermészetesebb dolog. De persze Hermionénak igaza volt, egyáltalán nem volt logikus.

- Nem tudom – mondta. – Nem gondolkoztam. Azt hiszem, egyszerűen annyi időt töltök Pitonnal, hogy ő volt az első ember, aki eszembe jutott.

Megérkeztek a Griffendél-toronyba, Hermione a jelszó segítségével kinyitotta a portrélyukat, majd megfordult, és aggódó tekintettel nézett Harryre.

- Nekem órára kell mennem, Harry, de te próbálj meg pihenni, rendben?

- Rendben – mondta Harry. – Ne aggódj miattam.

Hermione beharapta az alsó ajkát, majd Harry legnagyobb döbbenetére előrelépett, és szorosan átölelte.

- Akkor délután találkozunk.

Mielőtt Harry bármit mondhatott volna, Hermione már megfordult, és elsietett. Harry a lány után bámult, és hirtelen nagyon magányosnak érezte magát, és azt kívánta, bárcsak itt tudott volna maradni Hermione. Leküzdötte az esztelen vágyat, hogy utána kiáltson, és inkább bemászott a klubhelyiségbe. A terem elhagyatott volt, hiszen az összes többi griffendéles órán volt. Harry nem is időzött itt sokáig, hanem egyenesen felment a hálóterembe. Az ágya ugyanolyan rendetlen volt, mint ahogy hagyta, de észrevette, hogy Ronét valaki bevetette. Harryt elárasztották az emlékek, és érezte, hogy képtelen egyedül maradni a szobában. Szerencsére nem volt álmos: jól aludt a gyengélkedőn, és végre kipihentnek érezte magát. Gyorsan bevetette az ágyát, mintha ezzel valamiképpen eltüntetné az ott átélt tragédiát is. Felkapta a seprűjét és kivett pár szem kekszet a fiókjából, majd elhagyta a hálótermet.

Harry egész nap nem ment vissza a kastélyba. Repült egy keveset, de főként csak kóborolt a birtokon és a tóparton üldögélt. Végül alkonyatkor visszament a kastélyba vacsorázni. A Nagyteremben, mint mindig, most is hatalmas volt a zsibongás, de a Griffendél asztalánál észrevehetően csüggedt volt a hangulat. Harry Hermionéval és Neville-lel szemközt ült le.

- Szia Harry – üdvözölte Neville. – Egész nap nem láttalak, hogy vagy?

- Jól – felelte Harry.

Kínos csend támadt, majd Hermione elkezdett csicseregni.

- Felírtam neked az összes házi feladatot, Harry, és az órai jegyzetekről is csináltam másolatot. Bájitaltanról meg elkértem Parvati jegyzeteit, szóval azzal sem lesz gondunk.

- Az jó – mondta Harry.

- A _Mimbulus Mimbeltoniám_ egyre jobban van – közölte Neville. – Sokkal egészségesebb, mióta tápoldatot kap, meg elkezdtük a zeneterápiát. Hamarosan befejezem a Bimba professzornak írt dolgozatomat is.

- Ez nagyszerű, Neville – dicsérte meg Hermione.

Újra hallgatásba merültek, ami Harrynek tökéletesen megfelelt. Mivel egész nap semmit nem evett, már farkaséhes volt, és örömmel szentelte teljes figyelmét az étkezésnek.

Vacsora után a klubhelyiségben is csendes hangulat volt, de Hermione egyből megkörnyékezte Harryt, és elkezdte felvilágosítani, hogy mi mindenről maradt le az aznapi órákon. Elborította egy halom jegyzettel, és belekezdett egy beszámolóba, hogy aznap este melyik házi feladatot kell elkészíteniük. Harry ez egyszer nem bánta, hogy Hermione annyira erőlteti a tanulást, és engedelmesen elkezdett a bűbájtan házi feladatával foglalkozni. Mire a mágiatörténet esszéjét is befejezte, már nagyon későre járt, és még Hermione szeme is majd leragadt az álmosságtól.

- Ideje befejeznünk – javasolta Harry.

- Igen, azt hiszem, igazad van – bólintott Hermione.

Elpakolták a könyveiket, és mindketten felmentek a saját hálótermükbe. Harry megtorpant az ajtó előtt. Eszébe jutott az a nyomasztó érzés, amit aznap reggel érzett, és elgondolkodott, vajon képes lesz-e elaludni a saját ágyában. Mivel a többiek már aludtak, csendesen besurrant a szobába, és egyenesen az ágyához ment. Útközben lerángatta magáról a ruháit, és megpróbált nem nézni Ron üres ágyára.

Egy kis üvegcse állt az éjjeliszekrényén. Nem volt ismerős, és Harry tudta, hogy előző éjszaka még nem volt ott. Kézbe vette, és elolvasta a rajta lévő címkét. „Álomtalan Álom főzet." Harryt elöntötte a megkönnyebbülés. Hát persze, pont erre volt szüksége, de fel sem merült benne, hogy Madam Pomfreytól kérjen álomitalt. De a matróna nyilvánvalóan előre gondolkodott, és felküldött egy adagot, amiért Harry nagyon hálás volt.

Bemászott az ágyába, kinyitotta az üveget, és felhörpintette a tartalmát. Alig volt ideje lefeküdni, és magára húzni a takarót, mielőtt erőt vett rajta az álom.

---

Harry másnap reggel Ron üres ágyának látványára ébredt, és azonnal elöntötte a szomorúság. Felkelt, és gyorsan felöltözött, mivel muszáj volt csinálnia valamit, hogy kordában tartsa az emlékeket. Lement reggelizni, de nem volt étvágya. Hamarosan Hermione is megérkezett, és leült vele szemben. Ő is alig nyúlt az ételhez, de többször is lopva Harryre pillantott. Egyszer-kétszer Harry biztos volt benne, hogy a lány mondani akar valamit, de úgy tűnt, mindig meggondolta magát.

- Hermione, szeretnél mondani valamit? – kérdezte végül Harry.

Hermione bűntudatosan megrezzent, majd összeszedte magát.

- Délután elutazom az Odúba – közölte.

Harry egy pillanatig csak meredt rá, igyekezve feldolgozni a kijelentést.

- Az Odúba mész?

- Igen – felelte a lány. – Ron kérte, hogy menjek. Tegnap küldtem baglyot a szüleimnek, és írtak engedélyt. Bill jön értem, és ott maradok a temetésre.

Harry nem tudta mit mondjon, így nem szólt egy szót sem.

- Bárcsak te is jöhetnél, Harry – folytatta Hermione. - Tudom, hogy Ron és Ginny szeretnék, hogy ott legyél, de…

- De Sirius halott, a nagynéném és a nagybátyám pedig sosem adnának rá engedélyt – fejezte be Harry.

Hermione az ajkába harapott. – Harry…

- Semmi baj – vágott közbe Harry. – Menj, és add át mindenkinek az üdvözletemet.

Azzal felállt, és elhagyta a Nagytermet, miközben még magányosabbnak és szerencsétlenebbnek érezte magát, mint addig. Örült, hogy Hermione el tud menni a Weasleykhez, de keserű és dühös volt, amiért ő nem csatlakozhat hozzájuk, épp amikor kétségbeesetten szeretett volna a barátaival lenni. Ami igazából bántotta, az az volt, hogy Ron még csak nem is hívta. Persze Ron tudta, hogy nem hagyhatja el Roxfortot, és lehet, hogy egyszerűen úgy gondolta, hogy semmi értelme nem lenne hívnia, de Harry valahol a gondolatai legmélyén azon töprengett, hogy Ron esetleg nem is akarta, hogy ott legyen. Lehet, hogy Ron nem értette pontosan Harry vízióinak a természetét, de azzal tisztában volt, hogy Harry nem csupán szemtanúja szokott lenni az eseményeknek. Lehet, hogy Ron nem akarta, hogy az az ember, aki meggyilkolta az édesanyját, részt vegyen a temetésén. Harry félresöpörte ezt a gondolatot, és ingujjával megtörölte a szemét, majd elsietett órára.

Lassan, valamiféle szürreális ködben úszva telt a nap. Harry megszokásból vándorolt óráról órára, de nem ment a fejébe a tananyag. Szerencsére az összes tanára megértő volt, és nem nagyon kérdezgették. Azonban este, mikor a pince felé tartott szokásos órájára Pitonnal, Harryn úrrá lett az idegesség. Tétován álldogált a bájitaltan tanár irodája előtt. Annak a szörnyű estének az emlékei még mindig túl élénken éltek benne, és ez volt az első alkalom, hogy nem a támadás képei kísértették.

Borzalmas állapotban volt aznap este. Nem szerette volna, hogy akár a legjobb barátai lássák olyan állapotban, az pedig teljességgel megalázó volt, hogy Piton tanúja volt, amint önuralmát teljesen elvesztve zokog. De ami még jobban aggasztotta, hogy tudta, átlépett egy határvonalat, ami közte és tanára között húzódott, és amit nem lett volna szabad. Nem volt szándékos, ösztönösen cselekedett. Annyira el volt keseredve, Piton jelenléte az elméjében pedig nyugalmat és biztonságot árasztott. Hogy lett volna képes arra, hogy ne forduljon felé segítségért? Piton összerezzent meglepetésében, de nem lökte el Harryt, és szilárd jelenlétébe kapaszkodva Harry képes volt leküzdeni a rátörő pánikot, és úrrá lenni zaklatott érzelmein. Most azonban nem tudta, mire számítson.

Többé-kevésbé biztos volt benne, hogy Piton nem említi majd az esetet, mint ahogy általában Harry többi illetlen érzelmi kitörését sem hozta fel. Harry mégis aggódott, hogy vajon méltóság nélküli viselkedésének milyen hatása lesz az óráikra. Sosem volt még nagyobb szüksége arra, hogy Pitonnal való gyakorlataik a megszokott rutin szerint folyjanak, és nem akarta, hogy bármi megzavarja azokat. Felsóhajtott. Azzal semmit nem old meg, hogy a folyosón téblábol, így összeszedte magát, hogy szembe tudjon nézni Pitonnal.

- Jó estét, Mr Potter – üdvözölte Piton szokásos kelletlen modorában, miközben felállt íróasztalától, és Harry elé lépett.

- Jó estét, professzor – felelte Harry udvariasan.

- Okklumenciával kezdünk – közölte Piton. – Készen áll?

Harry szótlanul bólintott, és csaknem azonnal megérezte Piton elméjének ismerős érintését. Előugrott egy emlék.

_Tízéves volt, és Dudley és bandája éppen sarokba szorították egy sikátorban._ _Dudley a téglafalnak taszította, és húsos öklével célba vette az arcát._

Harry egy mentális legyintéssel eltüntette az emléket, mire egy másik jelent meg.

_Koromsötét volt, és Harry a matracán feküdt a lépcső alatti gardróbban. Nem lehetett hatévesnél idősebb, és rettegett egyedül a sötétben._

Ez gyakran megesett vele kiskorában, és Harry könnyedén elűzte az emléket. Idegessége elmúlt, miközben érezte, hogy ellazul, és élesebben képes koncentrálni az elméjével. De a következő emlék teljesen ismeretlen volt. Olyan volt, mintha egy korabeli képet látna önmagáról, amint egy íróasztalnál ülve egy rakás pergamen felé hajol. Csak éppen Harry biztos volt benne, hogy még sosem járt ebben a szobában.

_- Gyere, Harry, ideje jóéjt-puszit adni a papának – szólalt meg egy fiatal nő, miközben egy gyerekkel a karján felállt a székről._

Harry egyszerre ráismert az anyjára, és ahogy az íróasztalnál ülő fiatalember felpillantott, Harry rájött, hogy akit saját magának hitt, az valójában az apja. De ez nem az a hencegő kamasz volt, akit régebben látott.

_James arckifejezése aggodalommal teli volt, de ahogy a fiára nézett, mosolya szeretetet és büszkeséget sugárzott. A baba elragadtatottan nevetett, és az apja felé nyúlt. James a kezébe vette Harryt, szorosan átölelte, és megpuszilta, miközben Lily gyengéden mosolygott rájuk. _

_Egyszer csak Lily felkapta a fejét, és szemöldökráncolva nézett az ajtóra._

_- James, nem hallottál valamit?_

_- Nem – felelte James, és ő is összeráncolta a homlokát, ahogy követte felesége tekintetét. Lerakta Harryt a padlóra, majd felállt, és átölelte a feleségét._

_- Lily, minden rendben van. Ne aggódj – mondta James. – Itt biztonságban vagyunk. Senki nem találhat ránk._

A kicsi Harry nem tudta, hogy miről beszélnek a szülei, de tizenhat éves önmaga igen, és rémisztő gyanakvás költözött a szívébe.

_- Ó, kérem, ne! _– gondolta elkeseredetten. –_ Ez nem lehet._

_Mintha csak végszóra történne, felrobbant a bejárati ajtó. Lily sikított, James pedig a háta mögé lökte, és előhúzta a pálcáját._

_- Lily, ez ő! – kiáltotta James. – Fogd Harryt, és menekülj!_

_Lily egy pillanatig megdermedve állt, majd felkapta a fiát, és szaladni kezdett. Harry követte, és miközben szaladtak végig a folyosón, mögülük vad csatazaj hallatszott. Majd a bal oldalukon egy átok csapódott a falba. Lily felsikoltott, majd beugrott egy szobába a másik oldalon, becsapta maga mögött az ajtót, és védőbűbájokkal látta el. Nem segített. Egy pillanattal később az ajtó szilánkokra hasadt, és Voldemort lépett a szobába._

_- Állj félre, ostoba – mondta._

_- Nem! Harryt ne! Kérem, Harryt ne! Megteszek bármit! – sikoltotta Lily._

_Voldemort felemelte a pálcáját, és Lily hátat fordított neki, testével védve gyermekét._

Az emlék eltűnt, és Harry négykézláb, hevesen remegve tért magához. Piton elszörnyedve bámult rá.

- Meg kellett volna állítanom – mondta Harry tompán. – Nem tudom, miért nem tettem. Elnézést.

Piton egy könnyed mozdulattal előrelépett, letérdelt, megragadta Harry vállát, és erőteljesen megrázta.

- Hagyd abba! – mondta mérgesen. – többet szenvedtél tizenhat év alatt, mint a legtöbb ember egész életében! Soha többet ne merj elnézést kérni ezért, se tőlem, se senki mástól!

Piton felállt, és Harryt is talpra rángatta. Az ajtó felé tolta a fiatalembert, felrántotta az ajtót, és kilökte Harryt a folyosóra.

- Menj! Nem vagy olyan állapotban, hogy bármit is megtanulj! Majd folytatjuk, ha összeszedted magad!

Azzal Harry arcába csapta az ajtót. A zaj visszhangzott az üres folyosón, miközben Harry csak tátogni tudott megdöbbenésében. Düh váltotta fel a csupán pillanatokkal ezelőtt érzett bánatot.

_Micsoda egy szemétláda!_ A szívtelen szó túl kevésnek tűnt ahhoz, hogy Pitont jellemezze vele. A férfi még a legalapvetőbb emberi kedvességre vagy tisztességtudásra is képtelen volt. Harry megfordult, és elrohant a Griffendél-torony felé, miközben magában válogatott jelzőkkel illette Pitont.

---

Piton az íróasztalánál ült, fejét a kezébe temetve, és megpróbált úrrá lenni a remegésén. Hamarabb ki kellett volna rántania Pottert az emlékből, de túlságosan megdöbbentették a látottak. James és Lily olyan fiatalok voltak. Mindannyian fiatalok voltak, és aznap este mindannyiuk élete romokba dőlt. Ahogy végignézte Potter emlékét, előtörtek a sajátjai is, és egy szörnyű pillanatig azt hitte, hogy ki fog borulni a fiú szeme láttára.

Ehelyett kidobta Pottert. Emiatt egy pillanatnyi bűntudatot érzett, de nem tehetett mást. Nem hagyhatta, hogy Potter meglássa, mennyire megrázta az emlék. De talán van rá mód, hogy jóvátegye. Megdörzsölte a szemét, és a kandallóhoz lépett. Egy csipetnyi hopp-port szórt a lángok közé.

- Igazgató úr?

Egy pillanattal később Dumbledore jelent meg a lángokban. – Igen, professzor.

- Mr Potter az imént élt át az irodámban egy nagyon régi és kellemetlen emléket. Azt hiszem, most útban van a Griffendél-torony felé.

- Értem – felelte Dumbledore, és alaposan szemügyre vette a bájitaltan tanárt. – Van valami más mondanivalója is?

- Nem, uram – mondta Piton.

Dumbledore habozott egy kicsit, majd bólintott. – Rendben, utánanézek Mr Potternek.

---

Harry lassan ballagott a Griffendél-torony felé. Nem volt beszélgetős kedvében, és Ron hiánya egy pillanatra sem hagyta, hogy elfeledkezzen Mrs Weasley haláláról. Már az utolsó folyosón bandukolt, amikor Dumbledore bukkant elő egy sarok mögül.

- Harry – üdvözölte kedvesen az igazgató. – Reméltem, hogy találkozunk. Hogy vagy ma este?

- Megvagyok, uram. Jobban, mint tegnap. Hallott valamit a Weasley családról?

- Közvetlenül nem, de Remus Lupin velük van, és azt üzente, hogy tegnap este megérkezett Charlie. Persze még mindenki sokkos állapotban van. De ők egy nagyon összetartó család, Harry. Túl fogják élni.

- Tudom – mondta Harry.

- És van valami oka, hogy egyedül kóborolsz a folyosókon ma este?

Harry megvonta a vállát – Nehéz a klubhelyiségben maradni.

- Volt ma este órád Piton professzorral?

Harrynek megkeményedett a hangja. – Piton professzor azt mondta, majd máskor folytatjuk az órát.

- Valószínűleg ez a legjobb. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az után a sokk után, amit átéltél, szükséged van egy kis időre, hogy magadhoz térj. Túl élénkek még az emlékek, és téged talán túlságosan is mélyen érintenek. Nem a Weasley-gyerekek az egyedüliek, akik elveszítettek egy szülőt. Természetes, ha most még fájóbban éled meg a saját veszteségedet.

Harry bólintott, de igazából nem akart arra az emlékre gondolni, amit Piton irodájában látott. Ehelyett kihasználta a lehetőséget, hogy felhozza azt a kérdést, ami egész nap a fejében járt.

- Mit gondol, mikor lesz a temetés? – kérdezte.

- Valószínűleg egy héten belül. Még nem tűzték ki a pontos dátumot.

- Elmehetek?

Dumbledore vizsgálódóan nézett Harryre. – Minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek, hogy ott lehess. Örülnék, ha elkísérnél.

Harry érezte, hogy elmúlik a rosszkedve. – Köszönöm, uram. Értékelem a fáradozását.

- Ez egyáltalán nem fáradság, Harry. Most viszont jobb lesz, ha visszamész a hálótermedbe.

Harry bólintott, és visszasietett a Griffendél-toronyba. Az a kilátás, hogy részt tud venni Mrs Weasley temetésén, sokat javított a hangulatán, és az este hátralévő részében házi feladatot írt Neville-lel, Deannel és Seamusszal. Mikor végül felment a hálóterembe, meglepetten vette észre az újabb palack Álomtalan Álom főzetet az éjjeliszekrényén. Furcsának találta, hogy Madam Pomfrey anélkül küldi neki a bájitalt, hogy legalább valami cetlit írna. Úgy érezte, nincs rá szüksége, bár ahogy jobban belegondolt, rájött, hogy talán mégsem olyan rossz ötlet bevenni, tekintve a Piton irodájában átélt emléket. Levetkőzött, ágyba bújt, és ahogy előző este is, most is felhajtotta a bájitalt.

---

Másnap reggel, miközben reggelizni ballagott, Harry már majdnem úgy érezte, hogy ismét önmaga. Túltette magát a döbbeneten, amit a Godric's Hollow-i támadás újraélése okozott. Végül is nem mintha eddig nem lett volna tisztában azzal, hogyan haltak meg a szülei, és harmadévben a dementorok okozta látomások sokkal rosszabbak voltak. Valójában még hálás is volt, hogy láthatta a szüleit olyannak, mint gyerekkorában voltak. Boldog, szerető családnak tűntek, és Harry hosszú ideje először gondolt arra, bárcsak ismerhette volna őket.

Álmodozását az szakította félbe, hogy meglátta, amint Eleanor Branstone és húga elhagyják a gyengélkedőt. Magában elmosolyodott; örült, hogy épen és egészségesen látja a kislányt. Madam Pomfrey a lányok mellett állt.

- Ne felejtse el, az első pár napban lehet, hogy kicsit szórakozottnak érzi majd magát. Kell egy kis idő, hogy elmúljanak a bájital mellékhatásai. Ha az ájulás környékezné, akkor jöjjön vissza.

- Igen, Madam Pomfrey – bólogatott Alice. – Köszönöm.

A két lány elsétált, Madam Pomfrey pedig visszafordult a gyengélkedő felé.

- Madam Pomfrey! – kiáltott Harry, és utána sietett.

- Mr Potter. Szokatlanul jól néz ma ki. Mit tehetek önért?

- Semmit. Csak meg akartam köszönni az Álomtalan Álom főzetet, ami küldött. Azt hiszem, többre már nem lesz szükségem.

Madam Pomfrey összeráncolta a szemöldökét. – Elnézést?

- Az elmúlt pár éjszaka tényleg sokat segített, de szerintem már nincs rá szükségem.

Madam Pomfrey homlokán elmélyültek a ráncok. – Mr Potter, én nem küldtem önnek semmiféle Álomtalan Álom főzetet.

Most Harry volt a sor, hogy összezavarodott arcot vágjon. – Nem küldött nekem egy kis üveg bájitalt tegnap és tegnapelőtt este?

- Természetesen nem. Sosem küldenék egy diáknak bájitalt anélkül, hogy először megvizsgálnám. Ha valaki bájitalokat küldözget magának, talán szólnia kellene McGalagony professzornak.

- Nem – felelte lassan Harry. Nem, minden rendben. Azt hiszem, tudom, ki küldhette – azzal megfordult, és elsétált, hátrahagyva az értetlenül utána bámuló Madam Pomfreyt.

---

Piton gyűlölte a tanári értekezleteket. Rengeteg más dologra tudott gondolni, amivel szívesebben töltötte volna az idejét, mint hogy a tanári szobában üldögélve aprólékos részletekbe menően megvitassa kollégáival az iskola irányításának ügyes-bajos dolgait. Piton ritkán vett részt tevékenyen ezeken az értekezleteken. Valójában igen kevés dologgal törődött. Ha valami érintette, akkor egyenesen az igazgató elé ment vele.

- Van még egy napirendi pont – mondta Dumbledore, amivel magához ragadta Piton figyelmét, aki reménykedni kezdett, hogy hamarosan véget ér az értekezlet.

- Amint azt mindannyian tudják, holnap lesz Molly Weasley temetése. A Weasley-gyerekek vasárnap este térnek vissza az iskolába, biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindannyiukra számíthatok abban, hogy tekintettel lesznek a veszteségükre – Dumbledore nyomatékosan Pitonra nézett, aki válaszul csak haragosan összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Kifejezné Arthurnak legmélyebb részvétünket, igazgató úr? – kérdezte Flitwick professzor. – Ő és Molly olyan remek pár voltak.

Dumbledore szomorúan elmosolyodott. – Már beszéltem Arthurral, és biztosítottam mindannyiunk legmélyebb együttérzéséről. Sajnos jómagam nem tudok majd részt venni a szertartáson, mivel fontos és halaszthatatlan megbeszélésen kell részt vennem a Minisztériumban.

- Akkor ki kíséri el Pottert? – kérdezte Piton.

A szobában mindenki felé fordult, mire Piton kényelmetlenül fészkelődni kezdett a vizsgálódó tekintetek kereszttüzében, és megköszörülte a torkát.

- Úgy értem, feltételezem, hogy részt vesz rajta. A Weasley házaspár gyakorlatilag fiává fogadta.

- Örülök, hogy felvetette ezt a kérdést, Perselus – mondta Dumbledore ajkán enyhe mosollyal. – Szavamat adtam Harrynek, hogy ott lehet Molly temetésén, de sajnos attól tartok, csalódást kell okoznom neki. Míg Voldemort halálfalói ilyen tevékenyek, nem engedhetem Harryt Roxfort kapuin kívülre olyan kísérő nélkül, aki jól képzett sötét varázslatok kivédése terén.

- Minerva elkísérheti. Ő a legteljesebb mértékig képes megvédeni a fiút – állította Piton.

- Én vagyok az iskola igazgatóhelyettese – szólalt meg McGalagony. – Jelen körülmények között az igazgató úr távollétében nem hagyhatom el én is az iskolát.

- Véleményem szerint aligha fogja megrohamozni egy csapat halálfaló az iskola kapuit, amíg távol van – húzta el a száját Piton.

- Ezt megkönnyebbüléssel hallom, de kétlem, hogy a szülők megelégednének a maga szavával ez ügyben – vágott vissza McGalagony.

- Akkor találjon ki valamit! – csattant fel Piton. – A maga házának tagja. És ami azt illeti, a Weasleyk is. Ha az én házamban volna, és magam kísérném el a fiút.

- Tényleg, megtenné? – kérdezte Ryan ravasz pillantást vetve a bájitaltan tanárra. – Akkor miért nem teszi?

- Nem hiszem, hogy ez helyénvaló lenne – mondta Piton gyűlölködve.

- Miért nem? Ön kétségkívül szakértője a sötét varázslatoknak.

Piton szemei összeszűkültek a gyűlölettől, de mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, Dumbledore megköszörülte a torkát.

- Tulajdonképpen, Perselus, Comynnak igaza van – jelentette ki.

Piton hitetlenkedve meredt az igazgatóra. – Ezt nem mondja komolyan.

- Ez a legjobb megoldás. Senkiben sem bíznék meg jobban, és ön megérti a dolog szükségességét. Személyes szívességként értékelném.

Piton tiltakozni kezdett, de Dumbledore leintette. – Később természetesen megbeszéljük a részleteket. Most pedig, ha nincs más napirendi pont, azt hiszem, berekeszthetjük az értekezletet.

A tanári kar nagy része felállt, és elindult kifelé a szobából. McGalagony távozás előtt vetett egy különösen szigorú pillantást Pitonra. Dumbledore szintén indult volna, de Piton az útjába állt.

- Albus, nem viszem el Pottert Molly Weasley temetésére – közölte dühösen.

- Ezt majd az irodámban megbeszéljük, Perselus, de pillanatnyilag van egy kis megbeszélnivalóm Hóborccal. Eldugaszolta a lefolyókat a harmadik emeleti fiúvécében, és Argus nagyon mérges. Ha lennél olyan kedves az irodámban várni, hamarosan ott leszek – azzal Dumbledore kiszáguldott a szobából, maga mögött hagyva a füstölgő Pitont.

---

- Ugyan már, Piton, nem lesz olyan rossz.

Piton megperdült, és a vigyorgó Ryanre meredt, aki még mindig a székében terpeszkedett az egyébként kiürült szobában.

- Ez a maga hibája!

- Nyugalom, Perselus. Nem én ragaszkodtam hozzá, hogy a fiúnak részt kell vennie a temetésen. Egy-két dolgot még meg kell tanulnia arról, hogyan ne jelentkezzen önként kellemetlen feladatokra.

- Magának meg meg kell tanulnia, hogy tartsa távol magát az ügyeimtől!

- Nos, megtenném, ha képes lenne saját maga kezelni azokat.

- Nem tudja, miről beszél.

- Valóban? – Ryan felállt, és Piton szemébe nézett. Már nem mosolygott. – Tudja, ahhoz képest, hogy maga egy okos ember, néha nagyon nehéz a felfogása. Ha az igazgató azt parancsolja, hogy vigye el Harry Pottert Molly Weasley temetésére, akkor azt fogja tenni, akár tetszik, akár nem. Ezt bizonyára_ bárki_ képes lenne megérteni.

- Másrészt viszont, habár csodálatra méltó, mennyire kiállt Potter ügyéért, úgy hiszem, nem ilyen viselkedésről híres, legalábbis abból ítélve, hogy mindenki úgy nézett magára, mintha még egy feje nőtt volna. Ha a helyében lennék, jobban aggasztana az a lehetőség, hogy esetleg ez a szaftos kis információ visszajut a barátaimhoz, mint hogy kit jelölnek ki, hogy részt vegyen a temetésen.

Azzal Ryan kisétált, magára hagyva Pitont a tanári szobában. A bájitaltan tanár dühös akart lenni erre a kiállhatatlan emberre, de pillanatnyilag csupán egy kellemetlen módon félelemre emlékeztető érzés töltötte ki a szívét. Ryannek igaza volt, nem kellett volna kiállnia Potter mellett. De ami a legjobban zavarta, az az volt, hogy nem is állt szándékában; egyszerűen csak megtörtént. Az ilyen elővigyázatlanság csakugyan a halálát okozhatja. Sőt mi több, a legkevésbé sem vallott rá.

Óvatosabbnak kell lennie, különösen Ryan jelenlétében. A férfi túl sok mindent meglátott, túl élesen, és Piton egyáltalán nem bízott benne. Biztos volt benne, hogy Ryan nem volt képzett okklumens vagy legilimens, mindazonáltal elég ügyesen el tudta rejteni a gondolatait és érzéseit, és Piton még nem tudta eldönteni, vajon melyik oldalon állhat. De egy dologban biztos volt: Ryan rejteget valamit.

---

Mire Dumbledore visszatért az irodájába, Piton már türelmetlenül járkált fel-alá.

- Elnézést, Perselus. Hóborc csökönyösebb volt, mint amire számítottam. Oda kellett rendelnem a Véres Bárót, hogy meggyőzze, abba kell hagynia a mosdó elárasztását. Nos, miről is kívánt beszélni velem?

- Hogyan várhatja el tőlem, hogy elkísérjem Pottert a Weasley-temetésre? Alig ismertem azt az asszonyt, és aligha látnának szívesen.

- Ez butaság, Perselus. Arthur tiszteli magát, és ön Harry kísérőjeként lesz jelen, valamint, hogy helyettem képviselje Roxfortot. Ez biztosan elég hivatalosan hangzik önnek.

- Miért én?

- Maga vetette fel a kérdést – Dumbledore szeme jókedvűen csillogott, Piton pedig dühös arcot vágott, ahogy az igazgató folytatta.

- De mint említettem az értekezleten, elsődlegesen Harry biztonságát tartottam szem előtt. Nem kétséges, hogy Voldemort minden alkalmat megragad majd, hogy a közelébe jusson. Biztos akarok lenni abban, hogy nem történik semmi kellemetlenség. Bármennyire is tisztelem a tanári kar tagjait, egyikük sem olyan tapasztalt a halálfalókkal való harcban, mint ön.

Piton türelmetlenül megrázta a fejét. – Albus, a halálfalók nem fogják megtámadni Pottert, amikor több tucatnyian veszik körbe, akiknek a fele auror vagy rendtag.

- Hosszú az út Widra St. Capdelig. Sok minden történhet útközben.

- És ha küzdelemre kerülne a sor, hajlandó megkockáztatni, hogy le kell mondania egyéb szolgálataimról?

- Ha Harry elvész, nem hiszem, hogy van értelme a többi erőfeszítésünknek.

- Akkor miért nem tartjuk itt? – kérdezte Piton ingerülten.

- Szerintem pont olyan jól tudja erre a választ, mint én. A fiúnak fel kell dolgoznia a történteket, és túllépnie ezen a tragédián. Nem tudok elképzelni jobb módot arra, hogy elindítsuk a gyógyulás útján. És azt hiszem, Molly temetése nem csak egy sebet fog begyógyítani. De szükségem van arra, hogy ott legyen vele, Perselus. Ezt úgy kérem, mint személyes szívességet.

Piton felsóhajtott. Igazából nem is számított rá, hogy győztesen kerül ki ebből a vitából. – Rendben van. Elkísérem a fiút – mondta kelletlenül.

Dumbledore sugárzó tekintettel nézett rá. – Köszönöm, Perselus. Nagyra értékelem az áldozatát.

---

Harry az ebédje közepén járt, amikor érezte, hogy valaki megkopogtatja a vállát. Felnézett, és Pitont látta, amint fölé magasodik.

- Potter, egy szóra – mondta, azzal sarkon fordult, anélkül, hogy Harryre várt volna. Harry felsóhajtott, lenyelte a sütőtöklevét, majd Piton után sietett.

A férfi az ajtó előtt várta, és amint Harry feltűnt, belekezdett a mondanivalójába.

- Holnap lesz Mrs Weasley temetése. Az igazgató úr megkért, hogy kísérjelek el. Tíz órakor találkozunk itt. Vegyél fel valami alkalomhoz illő ruhát, és ne késs el – azzal Piton sarkon fordult, de Harry hangja megállította.

- Professzor, várjon! Maga fog elkísérni? Azt hittem, Dumbledore professzor…

- Neki megbeszélése lesz holnap a Minisztériumban, és már elküldte a részvétnyilvánítását. Te azonban nyilvánvalóan nem hagyhatod el egyedül az iskolát, így valakinek el kell kísérnie. Úgy tűnik, a tanári karból az én időmet becsülik a legkevesebbre, ugyanis engem jelöltek ki a feladatra. Egyéb kérdés?

- Mit ért az alatt, hogy alkalomhoz illő ruha?

Piton összevonta a szemöldökét, és végigmérte Harryt. – Vedd fel az iskolai talárodat, az megteszi.


	12. Widra St Capdel

Köszönet Zizikének és Theatressnek, aki átnézték és javították.

* * *

**12. fejezet: Widra St. Capdel**

Másnap délelőtt Harry a bejárati csarnok felé száguldott a folyosón. Háromszor öltözött át, hogy megtalálja az alkalomhoz illő ruhát, nem mintha különösebb elképzelése lett volna arról, hogy mi is lehet az. Végül is egy pulóvert vett fel, amit Mrs Weasley kötött neki karácsonyra, hozzá egy egyszerű nadrágot, és fölé az iskolai talárját. Semmit nem reggelizett, és a délelőtt nagy részét a klubhelyiségben idegeskedve töltötte. A tanulás reménytelen volt, és már annyira elkeseredetten próbálta elterelni a gondolatait a Widra St. Capdeli utazásról, hogy felajánlotta Neville-nek, hogy segít naposabb helyre költöztetni a Mimbulus Mimbeltoniáját. Ezzel hibát követett el: Harry nem volt biztos benne, hogy csak balszerencséje volt-e, vagy a növény ellenszenvesnek találta, de amint elhelyezte a napsütötte asztalkán, az minden teketória nélkül bűzös nedvet lövellt rá. Harrynek tiszta talárt kellett vennie, így most majdnem elkésett Pitonnal való találkozójáról.

- Harry!

Harry lefékezett a központi lépcső tetejénél, és mikor körülnézett, Luna Lovegoodot látta felé szaladni.

- Szia Harry! – üdvözölte Luna. – Reméltem, hogy utolérlek. Voltam a klubhelyiségetekben, és mondták, hogy épp most mentél el.

- Szia Luna – mondta Harry, miközben lepillantott a bejárati csarnokba. Szerencsére Piton még nem érkezett meg. – Öö, nézd, ez nem a legjobb alkalom.

- Tudom. Mrs Weasley temetésére mész, ugye?

- Úgy van, és most kell találkoznom Piton professzorral – próbált Harry elsomfordálni a lépcső felé.

- Csak reméltem, hogy megteszel nekem valamit – mondta Luna, látszólag észre sem véve Harry türelmetlenségét. Benyúlt a zsebébe, és előhúzott egy levelet. – Nagyon hálás lennék, ha ezt odaadnád Ginnynek.

- Persze – mondta Harry. Elvette a borítékot, és a talárzsebébe gyömöszölte.

- És mondd meg Ginnynek, hogy tudom, mit érez, de idővel könnyebb lesz.

- Potter, illetlenség elkésni egy temetésről – csattant fel Piton türelmetlen hangja. – Jössz, vagy nem? – Mikor Harry megfordult, a bájitaltan tanár bosszús arckifejezéssel állt mögötte.

- Jövök, uram – mondta Harry, majd visszafordult Lunához. – Mennem kell.

- Rendben, szia, Harry – integetett vidáman a lány, miközben Harry követte Pitont lefelé a lépcsőn, majd ki a kastélyból.

Csípős, tiszta reggel volt, a levegőben még érezni lehetett a tél leheletét, és Harry örült, hogy felvette a nagykabátját. Piton céltudatosan vágott át a földeken a kapu felé, anélkül, hogy megvárta volna Harryt. Szerencsére a tavaly nyári hirtelen növekedésének köszönhetően Harry már majdnem olyan magas volt, mint Piton, így különösebb erőfeszítés nélkül is tartani tudta vele a tempót.

- Professzor? – kérdezte Harry. – Hogy jutunk el Widra St. Capdelbe?

- Zsupszkulccsal megyünk Roxmortsból – felelte Piton anélkül, hogy ránézett volna.

- Miért Roxmortsból? Miért nem innen?

- Mert Roxmortsban van a Zsupszkulcs Felügyelőség.

- A micsoda?

Piton ingerülten pillantott Harryre. – Annak az irodának a helyi szervezete, amely lehetővé teszi a zsupszkulccsal való utazásokat. Komolyan, Potter, te semmit sem tudsz?

- Azt hittem, hogy az emberek meg tudják maguknak bűvölni a zsupszkulcsukat.

Piton megvonta a vállát. – Természetesen megtehetnék, de az elég fárasztó, és mind a kiindulási, mind a célállomásról szükséges hozzá egy tárgy. Meglehetősen kivitelezhetetlen lenne, hogy az ember mindenféle kacatot őrizgessen mindazokról a helyekről ahová esetleg majd utazni szeretne. A Zsupszkulcs Felügyelőség az összes brit valamint számos külföldi településére biztosít utazási lehetőséget.

Harry úgy gondolta, ez ésszerűen hangzik. De felmerült benne egy másik kérdés.

- Uram?

- Igen? – Harry nem vett tudomást a Piton hangjában érezhető türelmetlenségről.

- Milyenek a varázsló-temetések?

- Mire gondolsz?

- Hasonlítanak a mugli temetésekre?

- Honnan tudnám? – Piton már láthatóan ingerült volt.

- Nos, biztos tud mondani pár szót arról, hogy mi szokott történni – próbálkozott tovább Harry.

- Úgy nézek ki, mint egy hivatásos temetés-látogató, Potter? – kérdezte Piton mogorván.

Harrynek igazából az volt a véleménye, hogy igen, mivel a tanár mindig kizárólag fekete ruhát hordott, de úgy gondolta, nem lenne jó ötlet, ha ezt közölné vele.

- Csak nem akarom, hogy valami rosszat tegyek, és megbántsak valakit.

- Ez egy temetés, Potter, nem pedig egy fontos minisztériumi esemény – felelte Piton. – Hacsak el nem kezdesz nevetgélni, vagy az elhunytat sértegetni, kétlem, hogy bárkit megbántanál. Mindössze annyit várnak tőled, hogy ne izegj-mozogj, és maradj csendben. – Harryre pillantott, és gúnyosan elhúzta a száját. – Bár ez kétségkívül olyasmi, ami meghaladja a képességeidet.

- Elnézést, uram – sóhajtott Harry. – Azt hiszem, egy kicsit ideges vagyok.

- Potter, több tucatnyi ember lesz jelen a temetésen, és ez egyszer nem te leszel a figyelem középpontjában – mondta Piton. – Nincs okod az idegeskedésre. A Weasleyk a barátaid, nem?

Harry elhallgatott. Nem akarta elismerni, hogy igazából egyáltalán nem bízik benne, hogyan fogadják majd az Odúban. Még mindig nem hallott Ronról, és ő sem írt a barátjának. Tudta, hogy legalább annyit meg kellett volna üzennie neki, hogy ott lesz a temetésen, de félt, hogy a válaszlevélben az állna, hogy ne jöjjön.

---

Megérkeztek Roxmortsba, és Piton egy terület felé vette az irányt, ami alighanem a Zsupszkulcs Felügyelőség lehetett. Bár Harry számtalan alkalommal járt már Roxmortsban, sosem vette még észre a helyet, és azt is tudta, miért nem. Leginkább egy hulladékudvarra emlékeztetett. A bekerített udvar egyik végében egy meglehetősen rozoga viskó állt (Harry képtelen volt ennél hízelgőbb szóval illetni az építményt). Maga az udvar csordultig teli volt mindenféle viseltes vagy törött kacattal. A rozsdás csövek és kopott gumiabroncsok mellett régi cipők hevertek, néhány behorpadt hordóban üres konzervdobozok és penészes rongyok tornyosultak, és mindenfelé törött üvegek és deszkák voltak szétszórva.

- Biztos benne, hogy jó helyen járunk? – kérdezte Harry.

Piton fájdalmas pillantást vetett rá, és töretlenül haladt tovább. Óvatosan lépkedtek a szemétkupacok között, míg elérték a viskót. Az öreg pult mögött egy Harrynél alig pár évvel idősebb, zilált kinézetű fiatalember üldögélt egy magas széken.

- Reggelt! Miben segíthetek az uraknak?

- Widra St. Capdelbe szeretnénk menni – felelte Piton.

- Rendben! Van esetleg valami elképzelése, hogy milyen tárgyat szeretne, uram? – kérdezte vidáman a pénztáros.

- Valami… tisztát – felelte Piton, miközben megvetően hordozta körbe a tekintetét a piszkos környezeten.

- Az nem lesz egyszerű, uram, de megteszem, ami tőlem telik.

Azzal a fiatalember kiszaladt a viskóból, és elkezdett kutatni az udvaron található romok között. Harry követte.

- Ezek mind zsupszkulcsok?

- Azok lehetnek – felelte a fiatalember, miközben elhajított egy rozsdás, trágyaszagú vödröt. – Van egy varázstárgyakkal teli szekrényem, és azok segítségével bármelyiket meg tudom bűvölni, hogy elrepítsen oda, ahová menni szeretnél. – Elvigyorodott. – Persze ésszerű határokon belül.

Harry viszonozta a vigyort. Annak ellenére, hogy milyen ügyben utazott, a fiatalember jókedve ragadósnak bizonyult.

- Azt hiszem, ez a legjobb, amit itt találhatok – mondta az ügyintéző, és felmutatott egy lyukas fenekű fonott piknikkosarat.

- Szerintem ez megteszi – bólintott Harry.

Visszamentek a viskóba, ahol az ügyintéző elkezdett az irattároló fiókokban kutatni. – Nézzük csak… Wickenburg… Wicklow… Widra. Megvan. Widra St. Capdel. – Előhúzott egy darab pergament, és a piknikkosárral együtt egy régi fém asztalra helyezte a pult mögött. Egy varázsigét kezdett mormolni, melyről Harry úgy gondolta, hogy az hozza létre a zsupszkulcsot. Nem értette a fiatalember szavait, de ennek ellenére elbűvölten bámulta. Piton viszont teljesen unott arckifejezéssel álldogált.

- Kint várok – jelentette be, és az ajtó felé fordult. - Szólj, ha kész van.

Harry szórakozottan bólintott, és tovább bámulta, hogyan dolgozik az ügyintéző. Végül a fiatalember kiegyenesedett.

- Tessék – helyezte a pultra a piknikkosarat. – Tizenkét sarló lesz. – Miközben Harry kiszámolta az érméket, így folytatta: - Egy oda-vissza útra használható. Csak meg kell fogni, és azt mondani, hogy „_Allez_", és hazafelé ugyanígy. Aztán csak dobd a kukába.

- Remek! Köszönöm! – mondta Harry, és elvette a kosarat.

- A Csúzlik meccsére mentek az apukáddal?

Harry megrökönyödött. – Tessék?

- A Csúzlik. Tudod, ma játszanak a Puddlemere-rel. Az öreg Barney Walbat azt nyilatkozta a Reggeli Prófétának, hogy egy évszázada nem volt ennyire jó a csapatuk, és ebben az évben elfogadhatóan fognak szerepelni. Lehet, hogy még meg is nyernek egy-két játékot.

- Mr Potter és én – csendült fel Harry jobb válla fölött az ismerős, vészjóslóan bársonyos hang – hivatalos roxforti ügyben járunk el.

Piton előrehajolt, és tekintetével majd felnyársalta a fiatalembert. – Amihez magának semmi köze. Érthetően elmagyaráztam?

A fiatalember elsápadt, és nagyot nyelt. – Igen, uram! Természetesen, uram, Én… Elnézést, uram!

Piton kikapta a piknikkosarat Harry kezéből, és egy utolsó lesújtó pillantást vetve az ügyintézőre, kiviharzott a viskóból.

Harry mozdulni sem tudott a döbbenettől. Elkeseredetten nézett a rémült ügyintézőre.

- Nem a maga hibája, mindig ilyen.

Ez persze elég nevetségesen hangzott, és az ügyintéző úgy nézett rá, mint aki nem tudja, hogy kételkedjen, vagy elborzadjon. Harry úgy döntött, jobb lesz távozni, mielőtt még valami mást is kellene mondania. Kisietett a viskóból, és látta, hogy Piton a kapunál vár rá.

- Siess, Potter – csattant fel a tanár. – Nem érünk rá egész nap.

Harry zavarát azonnal harag váltotta fel.

- Magának meg mi baja van? – kérdezte dühösen.

- Ne használd ezt a hangnemet, ha velem beszélsz, Potter – figyelmeztette Piton, de Harry nem vett róla tudomást.

- Maga szórakozásból rémisztget találomra kiválasztott idegeneket?

- Szemtelen volt!

- Csak próbált beszélgetést kezdeményezni! Ez olyasmi, amit az emberek udvariasságból tesznek! Persze nem mintha azt vártam volna, hogy maga ezzel tisztában van. Nem, maga inkább sértésnek veszi!

- Te talán nem? – húzta el a száját Piton.

Harry Pitonra meredt, és úgy érezte, tejesen elvesztette a fonalat. – Mit kellett volna sértésnek vennem?

- Azt gondoltam volna, halálosan megalázónak tartod, hogy az a fajankó összetévesztett az apáddal.

Harrynek megdöbbenésében tátva maradt a szája, és érezte, hogy elvörösödik. Hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy képtelen Piton szemébe nézni, és elkapta a tekintetét.

- Ideje mennünk – jelentette ki Piton nyugodt hangon, és feltartotta a piknikkosarat. – Melyik szó hozza működésbe?

- _Allez_ – válaszolta Harry, de még mindig kerülte a tanár tekintetét, és nem nyúlt a kosár felé.

Piton felsóhajtott. – Potter, időre megyünk.

Harry dacosan felnézett. Megragadta a kosár fülét, közelebb lépett, és Pitonra bámult.

- Az egyetlen dolog, amit megalázónak éreztem, az a maga viselkedése volt – közölte. – _Allez_.

Amint kimondta a szót, Harry megérezte az ismerős rántást a köldökében. A világ elsuhant mellette, majd hirtelen megtorpant. Még mindig egymásra meredtek Pitonnal, de most már egy sűrű erdőben álltak. Harry a közelből egy patak csobogását hallotta, meg a fákról a madarak csiripelését. Piton elengedte a kosarat, és arrébb lépett.

- Erre – indult el Piton egy látszólag önkényesen megválasztott irányba. Harry követte. A csobogás egyre erősödött, és hamarosan egy kis folyó által szegélyezett földútra értek. Negyedmérföldnyi gyaloglás után Harry megpillantott egy, a folyó felett átívelő öreg fahidat. Mögötte egy festői falucska terült el, bizonyára Widra St. Capdel. Piton egy pillanatra sem torpant meg, csak határozott léptekkel haladt tovább. Harry gyorsan a bokrok alá rejtette az ormótlan piknikkosarat egy nagy fa lábánál, hogy visszafelé úton könnyű legyen megtalálni, majd Piton után szaladt.

Widra St. Capdel nem kizárólag varázslók által lakott település volt, mint Roxmorts, de lakosai láthatóan elég különcök voltak. Harry muglikat és varázslókat is látott a faluban, akik mentek a dolguk után, és közben udvariasan biccentettek egymásnak. Néhányan feléjük pillantottak, de úgy tűnt, senkit nem lep meg az öltözékük. Senki nem szólt hozzájuk, de Harry biztos volt benne, hogy ez csak Piton szigorú megjelenésének köszönhető.

A feszültség szinte tapintható volt köztük, és egyikük sem szólalt meg menet közben. Harry még mindig mérges volt a tanárára. Persze, már előbb is rá kellett volna jönnie, hogy Pitont mélységesen feldühítette az a feltételezés, hogy rokonok lennének. _Csodálom, hogy egyáltalán hajlandó nyilvánosan megjelenni a társaságomban, professzor! _– gondolta rosszindulatúan.

- Nincs semmi mondanivalója? – csattant fel végül Harry.

Piton nem lassított a tempóján, és nem is pillantott a fiúra, de azonnal válaszolt. – Túlreagáltad.

Harry döbbenten torpant meg. – _Én _reagáltam túl? – üvöltötte.

- Igen! – állt meg Piton is, és Harry felé fordult. – Mi közöd van hozzá, hogy mit mondok, vagy teszek? Ez egyszer még csak nem is téged kritizáltalak! Inkább megkönnyebbültnek kéne lenned.

- Nekem kellett elnézést kérnem! – folytatta Harry hevesen.

Piton döbbenten meredt rá. – Mit csináltál? – Gyilkos tekintettel lépett közelebb Harryhez. – Ehhez nem volt jogod!

Harry rezzenéstelenül állta a tekintetét. - Mi köze van hozzá, hogy mit mondok, vagy teszek, professzor? – vágott vissza gúnyosan.

Tekintetük szikrákat lövellt, és egyikük sem volt hajlandó meghátrálni. Végül Piton vett egy mély lélegzetet, és csaknem normális hangon szólalt meg.

- Potter, miért vagy ilyen mérges? Mit akarsz?

- Azt akarom, hogy végre úgy viselkedjen, mint egy emberi lény – mondta Harry keserűen.

Piton öntelten elhúzta a száját. – És ha megígérem, hogy előveszem a legjobb énemet, akkor lesz elég önuralmad, hogy legalább udvariasan viselkedj, mikor megérkezünk Weasleyékhez? Meglehet, nem vagyok a társasági jó modor szakértője, de úgy rémlik, jelen körülmények között talán nem lenne illendő egymással üvöltözve felbukkanni náluk.

_A temetés. _Harry annyira dühös volt Pitonra, hogy teljesen el is felejtette, voltaképpen miért is vannak itt. Piton bizonyára könnyedén leolvasta az arcáról, mert utálkozva elhúzta a száját.

- Weasleyéket bizonyára mélyen meghatná, mennyire foglalkoztat eltávozott szerettük.

Azzal Piton sarkon fordult, és hátra sem pillantva folytatta az útját. Harry csendben követte, arca izzott a szégyentől. Pitonnak igaza volt. Hogyan engedhette meg, hogy egy ilyen ostoba vita elfeledtesse vele, mi járatban vannak?

Végül feltűnt előttük az Odú, és Piton megtorpant. – Ez az? – kérdezte kétkedően.

Harry bólintott. Piton felsóhajtott, és megrázta a fejét. Továbbindult a ház felé, de megállt, mikor észrevette, hogy Harry nem követi.

Harry földbe gyökerezett lábakkal állt. Az Odú látványa rengeteg emléket idézett fel benne, köztük a legutóbbit is. Nagyot nyelt. Érezte, hogy a pánik egyre magasabbra kúszik a mellkasában, és megpróbál felszínre törni.

- Potter? – Harry felnézett, és látta, hogy Piton átható tekintettel figyeli.

_Képtelen vagyok rá – _gondolta Harry, miközben farkasszemet nézett a férfival. _– Nem tudok visszamenni abba a házba. Nem tudok ezzel szembenézni!_

- Akkor ő győz – válaszolta meg Piton Harry gondolatait. – Ne engedd, hogy győzzön, Potter. Ne add meg neki azt az elégtételt..

Harry újabb mély lélegzetet vett, és bólintott. Kiült az arcára az elhatározás, és elindult az Odú felé.

A ház természetellenesen csendes volt, vette észre Harry, mikor beléptek a kertbe. Eddig csak szünidők idején járt itt, amikor csaknem az egész Weasley család jelen volt. Olyankor folyamatosan ajtócsapódást és lépcsőkön fel-le rohangászó emberek zaját lehetett hallani. Kiabálást és panaszkodást, és az állandó lármát, ahogy egyszerre legalább három beszélgetés folyt. És nevetést. Mindig nevetést. Túl sok ember volt kis helyre összezsúfolva, de senki nem szerette volna, hogy másképp legyen. Most csak csend volt.

Piton kopogott az ajtón, és egy pillanattal később Mr Weasley már ki is nyitotta. Öregebbnek és fáradtabbnak tűnt, mint amilyennek Harry valaha is látta.

- Piton professzor, Harry, örülök, hogy mindketten itt vannak. Kérem, jöjjenek beljebb.

- Mr Weasley, fogadja legmélyebb együttérzésemet a felesége halála miatt – mondta Piton, és kezet fogott Mr Weasleyvel. Szavai őszintének tűntek. – Roxfortban mindannyiunkat mélyen elkeserített ez a tragédia. Albus rendkívül elkeseredett, amiért nem tudott eljönni.

- Köszönöm. Köszönöm, ez mindannyiunknak nagyon sokat jelent. – Mr Weasley haloványan elmosolyodott, bár szeme gyanúsan csillogott.

- Harry, hogy vagy? – kérdezte.

- Megvagyok, uram – válaszolt Harry, bár Piton szavai után ezt elég szegényesnek érezte.

- Ron az emeleten van – folytatta Mr Weasley. – Felmennél, és megkérnéd, hogy jöjjön le? Hamarosan indulnunk kell a temetőbe.

- Természetesen, uram – felelte Harry, és örült, hogy akad valami tennivalója. Felsétált a lépcsőkön, és megállt Ron szobája előtt. Az ajtó zárva volt. Egy pillanatig habozott, majd bekopogott. Nem jött válasz, így Harry benyitott, és bedugta a fejét. Ron az ágyon feküdt, és a plafont bámulta.

- Ron? – szólította meg halkan Harry.

- Harry, hát el tudtál jönni! – ugrott fel Ron megkönnyebbült arccal. – Aggódtam, hogy nem fog sikerülni.

- Te tudtad, hogy jövök? – kérdezte Harry meglepetten, és belépett a szobába, majd becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

- Igen, Dumbledore üzent pár napja, de aztán apa mondta, hogy az igazgató mégsem tud jönni, és arra jutottam, hogy nélküle te sem tudsz majd eljönni.

Harry úgy érezte, mintha hatalmas kő gördült volna le a szívéről. – Ron, tudod, hogy a világ minden kincséért sem mulasztanám el.

Ron bocsánatkérően megvonta a vállát. – Nem voltam biztos benne. Arra gondoltam, lehet, hogy túl sok lenne neked, miután… tudod.

- Nem, hacsak neked nem túl sok az, hogy itt vagyok.

- Ne légy lökött – tiltakozott Ron, mintha barátja nem is mondhatott volna ennél lehetetlenebb dolgot. Harry nem tehetett róla, de elvigyorodott.

- Egyébként hogy jutottál ide? – kérdezte Ron.

- Piton professzor hozott.

- _Piton?_

Harry bólintott. – Dumbledore küldött vele.

- Úgy érted, itt van a házban? – Ron teljesen elborzadtnak tűnt. – Az összes roxforti tanár közül Dumbledore-nak pont őt kellett küldenie?

- Ne aggódj miatta – mosolyodott el Harry Ron reakcióján. – Minden rendben lesz.

Kopogtatás hallatszott az ajtó felől. Ginny dugta be a fejét, és felragyogott a szeme.

- Harry, hallottam a hangodat. – Belépett, és átölelte a fiút. – Annyira örülök, hogy el tudtál jönni.

- Én is – felelte Harry, és viszonozta az ölelést.

- Itt van Piton – közölte Ron komoran.

- Tudom. Láttam odalent apával. – Értetlenül ráncolta a homlokát. – Igazából kifejezetten udvarias volt.

- Igaz is, apukád azt üzente, hogy gyere le – jutott eszébe Harrynek. – Hamarosan indulni kell.

Harry, Ron és Ginny elindultak lefelé, de a nappali zárt ajtaja mögül kiszűrődő mérges szóváltás hallatán megtorpantak.

- Mi már megfizettük a magunkét! – mondta Percy keserűen. – Most már harcoljanak mások!

- Ezt nem tehetem, Percy, különösen nem most! – tiltakozott Mr Weasley. – Édesanyád sosem akarná, hogy feladjuk!

- Azt sem akarná, hogy még valaki meghaljon! Túl nagy a kockázat, én végig ezt mondtam! Fred és George már nyakig benne vannak, ahogyan Bill és Charlie is.

- Felnőttek. Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy meg tudnám akadályozni, hogy Dumbledore mellé álljanak ebben a csatában?

- Megpróbáltad?

- Percy…

- És mi a helyzet Ronnal és Ginnyvel? Tavaly meg is halhattak volna a Minisztériumban. Te csak bátorítod őket, hogy vállalják a kockázatot. Hagyd ezt abba, legalább az ő érdekükben.

Ron előrébb lépett, figyelmen kívül hagyva Ginny feszült suttogását - Ron, ne! – Lendületesen benyitott, hogy szembeszálljon a bátyjával.

- Inkább meghalnék!

- Ron. – Mr Weasley feltartotta a kezét, és próbálta elejét venni legkisebb fia kitörésének, de hiába.

- Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy mi forog kockán, jobban, mint te – vicsorgott Ron Percyre -, és ha azt hiszed, hogy apa tiltakozása miatt máshogy cselekednék, akkor egyáltalán nem ismersz!

- Nem győzhetsz, Ron – ragaszkodott Percy az igazához.

- Akkor úgy halok meg, hogy _legalább megpróbálom_! – kiabálta Ron. – Csak azért, mert te gyáva vagy, ne hidd, hogy mindannyian azok vagyunk!

Percy sarkon fordult, és bejárati ajtó felé indult.

- Percy, várj! – szólt utána Mr Weasley.

- Kimegyek a temetőbe, és segítek Billnek és Charlie-nak, mivel itt szemmel láthatóan nem tudok semmi hasznosat tenni. Ne aggódj. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem ez lesz az utolsó temetés, amin részt veszünk.

Percy feltépte az ajtót, majd miután kiviharzott, bevágta maga mögött. Kényelmetlen csend telepedett a szobára.

- Apa, ne bánkódj Percy miatt – mondta Ginny, és apja karjára helyezte a kezét.

- Miért nem kérdezitek meg Rose nénit, hogy nincs-e szüksége segítségre? – kérdezte Mr Weasley anélkül, hogy rájuk nézett volna.

Harry, Ron és Ginny szótlanul egymásra pillantottak, és kimasíroztak a szobából. Ginny ment elöl a kert felé, miközben Ron magában füstölgött.

- Percy egy seggfej! – jelentette ki dühösen. – Hónapok óta próbálja rávenni apát, hogy hagyja ott Dumbledore-t, de hogy pont most nyaggassa ezzel… Esküszöm, Percy a család szégyene!

- Csak nem érti, Ron – nyugtatta Ginny. – Azt hiszi, hogy reménytelen küzdeni.

- Nem ő az egyetlen – tette hozzá Harry komolyan. – A varázslóvilág nagy része egyetért vele.

- Nos, akkor elmenekülhet a többiekkel együtt, és békén hagyhat minket – vágta rá Ron.

Megérkeztek a kertbe, ahol az ikrek és egy alacsony, vékony nő őszülő vörös hajjal épp az utolsó simításokat végezték. Úgy tűnt, mintha egy nagy fogadásra készülnének.

Két hosszú tálalóasztal volt tele finomságokkal: a tálcák sajttal, zöldségekkel, és rengeteg féle salátával voltak megrakodva. A méretes tálakon sült hús és sonka pompázott, mellettük gőzölgő tálakban állt a krumpli és a mártás. Az ételt mágikusan tartották melegen. Volt többféle pite és puding is, valamint több hordónyi vajsör.

Mindenfelé takaros fehér abrosszal borított asztalok álltak, középen egyszerű virágdísszel. A kerítés, és a kapunál felállított lugas hasonlóan volt feldíszítve. Nagyon barátságos volt az összhatás.

A nő határozott, ellentmondást nem tűrő modorban vezényelte a munkát.

- Fred, George, arrébb vinnétek ezt a ládát? – kérdezte, és egy négy láb magas fadobozra mutatott, amely a tálalóasztalok közelében állt. – Szeretnék még egy asztalt ide rakni.

- Persze, Rose néni – válaszolta Fred, és átlebegtette a ládát a kerten. Rose néni meglengette a pálcáját, és egy kerek asztal siklott a láda helyére. A láda az újonnan érkezők mellett ért földet, és Fred széles vigyorral üdvözölte Harryt.

- Harry, örülök, hogy el tudtál jönni – mondta.

- Jó látni téged, Harry – tette hozzá az épp megjelenő George, és kezet rázott vele.

Hermione érkezett meg egy nagy kancsó sütőtöklevet cipelve.

- Harry! – kiáltott fel, majd sietve elhelyezte terhét a legközelebbi asztalon, és ahogy korábban Ginny, ő is megölelte Harryt. – Úgy örülök, hogy itt vagy! Tudtam, hogy Dumbledore elintézi!

- Köszönöm – mondta Harry.

- Kíváncsi vagyok, vajon Dumbledore távol tudná-e Percyt is tartani – jegyezte meg sötéten Ron.

- Miért? Percy már megint hozza a formáját? – kérdezte George.

- Épp most volt apával egy újabb vitájuk – magyarázta Ginny.

- Minden tőle telhetőt megtesz, hogy a lehető legjobban megnehezítse apa életét! – mondta Ron.

- Próbálj meg nem haragudni rá annyira, Ron – tanácsolta Hermione. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy bűntudata van, amiért összeveszett a szüleitekkel. Ez borzasztó lehet.

- Igen, legyen csak bűntudata! – méltatlankodott Ron.

- Igazán mutathatnál némi szánalmat – jegyezte meg George.

- Mindig úgy gondoltam, hogy ennél kicsit együttérzőbb vagy, Ronald – tette hozzá Fred.

- Ti meg mióta véditek Percyt? – kérte számon Ron.

- Nem védjük – tiltakozott Fred.

- De a fél életünket azzal töltöttük, hogy összetörtük anya szívét – mondta George. – Így aztán tudunk valamicskét arról, mi is az a bűntudat.

- Tudod, itt kellett volna lennünk – magyarázta Fred Harrynek rá oly kevéssé jellemző higgadt hangon.

- Anya mindig zsémbelt velünk, hogy normális időben jöjjünk haza – rázta meg szomorúan a fejét George. – De sosem figyeltünk rá.

- Mindig volt valami új találmányunk, és inkább azon dolgoztunk, ahelyett, hogy itthon beszélgettünk volna egy tea mellett – tette hozzá Fred, és tisztán hallatszott a hangjában az önvád.

- Aznap este, miután bezártuk a boltot, egyből elkezdtünk dolgozni a Vitriolpennán – mesélte George.

- A következő emlékünk meg az, hogy elmúlt éjfél, és egy auror kopogtat az ajtón azzal, hogy várnak minket otthon – fejezte be Fred.

- Ha itt lettetek volna, ti is meghaltok – mondta Harry, és megborzongott.

George megvonta a vállát. – Tisztában vagyunk vele, de ettől egy cseppet sem érezzük jobban magunkat.

- Egy dolgot azonban megtanultunk – mondta Fred. – Az ember sosem tudhatja, mi fog történni. Anya nem szerette, hogy sokáig dolgozunk, mert aggódott miattunk, de végül ez mentette meg az életünket. Szóval nem lehet tudni, hogyan alakulnak a dolgok. Egyszerűen csak olyan döntéseket kell hoznod, amelyekkel együtt tudsz élni, és reménykedj, hogy nem ütnek vissza.

- Mi együtt tudunk élni a döntéseinkkel – mondta George. – De Percy tisztában van vele, hogy szemét módon viselkedett, ezért nyomorultul érzi magát. Persze, mivel ő Percy, csak tovább ront a dolgon azzal, hogy még inkább szemét módon viselkedik, de nem igazán hiszem, hogy képes lenne ezen változtatni.

_- Ne találjatok ki neki mindenféle kifogásokat! –_ üvöltötte Ron. A többiek döbbenten néztek rá. Mély lélegzetet vett, és próbálta összeszedni magát, majd sokkal normálisabb hangon szólalt meg. – Megyek, kicsit kiszellőztetem a fejem.

- Veled megyek – mondta Hermione.

_- Nem! _– csattant fel Ron, majd ismét összeszedte magát. – Szeretnék egy kicsit egyedül lenni. – Azzal megfordult, és elviharzott.

Hermione az ajkába harapott, ahogy utána nézett. – Be kell mennem a zsemlékért – közölte, és beszaladt a házba, kínos csendet hagyva maga után.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem jártál volna jobban, ha az iskolában maradsz, és kviddicsezel, Harry? – kérdezte Fred könnyedén.

- Szerintem még bájitaltan órán is szívesebben üldögélne – mondta George. - Mindenki egy kicsit bolond most, Harry.

- Úgy érti, még bolondabb, mint általában – javította ki Fred.

- Fred, George, el kellene rendeznünk a székeket – lépett oda hozzájuk Rose néni.

- Azonnal, Rose néni – bólintott Fred. – Apropó, ez a barátunk, Harry. Harry, ő anya nővére, Rose néni.

- Örülök, hogy találkoztunk – mondta Harry. – Úgy értem, nagyon sajnálom, hogy…

- Igen, drágám – mondta kedvesen Rose néni. – Mint mindannyian. Ez egyszerűen borzasztó! Tudnál egy kicsit segíteni? Egy kicsit késésben vagyunk.

- Öö… persze – bólintott Harry.

- Köszönöm, drágám. Ó, és Ginny, van még egy kancsó sütőtöklé a konyhában, amit ki kellene hozni.

Ginny bólintott, és visszament a házba. Közben majdnem beleütközött édesapjába, aki kifelé jött.

- Még nem vagytok kész? – kérdezte Mr Weasley. Kimerült volt a hangja, de úgy tűnt, már kissé magához tért. – Indulnunk kell.

- Először be kell fejeznünk itt mindent, Arthur – tiltakozott Rose néni. – És gyorsabban haladnánk, ha te is segítenél elrendezni a székeket.

- Nem fejezhetnénk be később? – kérdezte Mr Weasley, és a földön heverő székek felé suhintott a pálcájával. Azok felugrottak, és a legközelebbi asztal köré telepedtek, és mintha tolakodtak volna a jobb helyekért.

- Arthur, nagyjából száz ember lesz itt – jelentette ki Rose néni. – Amit most nem intézünk el, az nem lesz elintézve. Ginny, arra az asztalra tedd a sütőtöklevet, a poharak mellé.

- Nem szeretnék elkésni – mondta Mr Weasley.

- Nélkülünk nem kezdik el, apa – jegyezte meg George, és takaros vonalba sorakoztatta a székeit egy hosszú asztal egyik oldalán, miközben Fred elrendezte a másik oldali ülőalkalmatosságokat.

- És nem mintha anyának sietős lenne – tette hozzá Fred.

- Fred! – kiáltotta felháborodottan Mr Weasley.

- Nos, nem fog elszaladni, nem igaz? – kérdezte Fred.

Mr Weasley szemmel láthatóan nem tudott erre mit mondani, és inkább a székek elrendezésére összpontosított. Harry is csatlakozott hozzá, és próbálta megérteni az előtte játszódó családi jelenetet.

Harry megérkezése előtt annyira aggódott, hogy vajon hogyan fogják majd fogadni, hogy másra nem is igazán gondolt. Mindenesetre bármire is számított a mai nappal kapcsolatban, biztos volt benne, hogy erre nem. Láthatóan magasra csaptak az érzelmek, de furcsa módon talán Mr Weasleyt leszámítva senki nem tűnt különösebben szomorúnak. Ráadásul ez a hétköznapi sürgés-forgás annyira nem tűnt helyénvalónak ezen az elvileg komor eseményen.

Végül az utolsó szék is a helyére került, és mindannyian előrementek a bejárat előtti kertbe, ahol Ron a Főnix Rendjének tucatnyi tagjával várt rájuk. Ron Remusszal beszélgetett, és úgy tűnt, jelentősen javult a hangulata. Harry, Hermione és Ginny csatlakoztak hozzájuk.

- Szia Remus – üdvözölte Harry. – Mi ez, kíséretet kapunk?

- Úgy gondoltuk, bölcs ötlet lenne.

Harry meg akarta kérdezni, hogy miért, de nem volt rá alkalma, ugyanis Mr Weasley megszólította a közelben álldogáló Kingsley Shackleboltot.

- Azt hiszem, indulhatunk.

A magas, sötét bőrű férfi bólintott, és elindult kifelé a kertből. Mr Weasley és Rose néni követte, szorosan a nyomukban Freddel és George-dzsal. Utánuk Harry, Ginny, Hermione és Ron következett Remusszal, végül pedig a Főnix Rendjének többi tagja.

Harry észrevette, hogy Hermione megfogta és megsimogatta Ron kezét. Ron viszonozta a simogatást, és bocsánatkérően a lányra mosolygott. Hermione kedvesen visszamosolygott rá.

A temető nem volt messze, és mint Harry megállapította, kifejezetten hívogató hely volt. A dimbes-dombos tájat árnyas fák tarkították, és minden tele volt virágokkal, melyek legtöbbjének Harry nem tudta a nevét. Megérkeztek az ősöreg kápolnába, és Harrynek elszorult a szíve, ahogy meglátta, mennyien jelentek meg, hogy leróják tiszteletüket. Ron nagynénje nem túlzott, amikor azt mondta, hogy száz emberre számítanak. Inkább alábecsülte a létszámot.

Harry úgy tervezte, hogy elvegyül a tömegben, de Ron és Ginny előrerángatták az első sorba, ahol a család többi része ült. Harry először kényelmetlenül érezte magát, de az segített, hogy Hermione is ott volt. Mindenesetre senki sem tiltakozott a jelenléte ellen, így csendben üldögélt Ron és Ginny között. Rose néni Ginny mellett ült, mellette Mr Weasley, Hermione pedig Ron másik oldalán. A lány mellett Fred és George foglalt helyett, majd Bill, Fleur, Charlie és végül Percy.

Mikor mindenki elhelyezkedett, megjelent egy fehér ruhás boszorkány, aki csaknem olyan öregnek nézett ki, mint a kápolna, és üdvözölte a Weasleyket, majd az egybegyűltekhez fordult.

- Üdvözöllek titeket, és köszönöm, hogy eljöttetek, hogy együtt emlékezzünk meg a mi drága Mollynk életéről – mondta. – Az én nevem Agatha, és sok éve vagyok ennek a kápolnának a lelkésze. Azóta ismerem Mollyt és Arthurt, mióta elhozták hozzám megkeresztelni első fiukat, Billt. Ez szemmel láthatóan elég régen volt már – mosolygott Billre.

- Molly szerető feleség és anya volt, odaadó és segítőkész barát, és erős, bátor asszony. Ő és Arthur hét gyermeket hoztak világra a legsötétebb években, amiket valaha látott a világ, mutatva ezzel, hogy hitük szerint van remény, akkor, mikor ebben oly kevesen bíztak. Most, mikor ismét sötét napok köszöntöttek ránk, arra kérlek titeket, hogy ne veszítsétek el a reményt. Molly mindig hitt abban, hogy a jövőért érdemes harcolni, hogy jöhet, és fog is jönni jobb idő. És bár gyászolni gyűltünk össze, nem engedhetjük meg, hogy gyászunk kétségbeeséssé váljon. Molly nem akarná ezt. Hagyjuk, hogy az mutassa nekünk az utat, ahogyan élt, ne az, ahogyan meghalt.

Harry szipogást hallott a jobb oldala felől, és mikor Ronra pillantott, látta, hogy könnyes az arca. Fred és George is sírt, és Hermione is csendesen zokogott Ron vállába temetve fejét. Harry nagyot nyelt, és visszafordult Agatha felé, aki felidézte Mrs Weasley életének állomásait. Ezután Harry a bal oldalára pillantott. Rose néni átölelte Ginnyt, akinek hangtalanul csurogtak le az arcán a könnyek. Ginny gyásza jobban megrázta Harryt, mint bárki másé, és elfordította a tekintetét. Az ő szeméből is kicsordultak a könnyek, de ezúttal nem szégyellte őket. Ha mindezek az emberek összegyűlhettek azért, hogy együtt gyászoljanak a Weasley családdal, akkor bizonyára ő is megengedheti magának, hogy gyászoljon. Nyilvánvalóan sok gyászolnivalója volt. Nem csak Mrs Weasley, de a saját szülei, Sirius, és mindazok az emberek, akiknek a meggyilkolását végig kellett nézni a vízióiban.

Levette a szemüvegét, és lehajtotta a fejét. Halálosan kimerültnek érezte magát. Nem tudatosult benne, hogy mennyi fájdalmat hordozott magában már régóta. Dühös is volt. Iszonyatos haragot érzett Voldemort iránt, nemcsak a gyilkosságok miatt, amikért a gonosz varázsló felelős volt, hanem mindazért a fájdalomért és gyászért is, amit okozott. Harry érezte, hogy megerősödik az elszántsága. Ez így nem mehet tovább. Módot kell találnia arra, hogy megállítsa Voldemortot. Muszáj. De miközben ezeket gondolta, érezte, hogy elönti az ismerős bizonytalanság és kétségbeesés. Hogyan állíthatná meg Voldemortot?

- Arthur?

Harry felnézett, tudván, hogy az idős boszorkány Mr Weasleyt szólította meg. A boszorkány a koporsó felé intett pálcájával, mire az felemelkedett az emelvényről, és a föld felett lebegett. Mr Weasley és a gyerekei felálltak, és körbevették a koporsót. Hermione is felállt, Harry pedig követte a példáját, bár nem tudta, mit kell tennie. Szerencsére Rose néni odaállt Hermione és őközé, és mindkettőjüket átkarolta. Agatha kivezette a kápolnából a koporsót közrefogó Weasleyket. Rose néni, Harry és Hermione szorosan a nyomukban voltak, és a tömeg többi része is követte őket.

Megérkeztek a sírhoz, és a koporsó lassan a gödörbe ereszkedett. Ginny keservesen felzokogott, mire apja közelebb húzta magához. Az idős boszorkány ismét beszélni kezdett, de ezúttal Harry nem figyelt rá. Csak Ginnyt látta, akinek zokogása újra és újra megtörte a csendet, annak ellenére, hogy apja szorosan magához ölelte, és megnyugtató szavakat sugdosott a fülébe. Bátyjai összetartásuk jeléül közelebb húzódtak, de egyikük sem sírt. Mintha elhatározták volna, hogy édesanyjuk erejének élő példáiként állnak ott, és úgy tűnt, erőt és nyugalmat merítenek egymásból.

Harry meghallotta az „Odú" szót, és rájött, hogy vége a szertartásnak, és Agatha megkért minden jelenlévőt, hogy tartsanak velük a házba, és vegyenek részt a halotti toron. Az emberek kezdték elhagyni a helyeiket, és sorban a sírhoz járultak, hogy leróják tiszteletüket.

Hamarosan csaknem kiürült a temető, eltekintve néhány rendtagtól, akik láthatóan arra vártak, hogy visszakísérhessék őket. A család még késlekedett; összetömörültek, és mindenki próbálta megvigasztalni a másikat. Harry legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére Ginny abbahagyta a sírást, és még egy halvány mosoly is megjelent az arcán válaszul Fred egyik megjegyzésére. Harry kicsit távolabb várakozott, mivel nem akart alkalmatlankodni. Valaki megérintette a karját, és mikor odafordult, Hermionét látta maga mellett. A lány szemei vörösek voltak, de mosolygott.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte.

- Igen – felelte Harry, de képtelen volt többet mondani.

Hermione szorosan átölelte, és ő is a lány köré fonta a karját. Így álltak egymást átölelve, míg Harry érezte, hogy valaki megkocogtatja a vállát.

- Nem gond, ha félbeszakítalak titeket? – kérdezte Ron, amivel Harrynek és Hermionénak is sikerült mosolyt csalni az arcára. – Gyertek, ideje hazamenni.

---

A gyászolók elindultak vissza az Odú felé. Hamarosan feltűnt előttük a ház, és már azelőtt hallották a fogadás zaját, mielőtt beléptek volna a kapun. A ház és a kert tele volt emberekkel, amit Harry megnyugtatónak érzett, habár a többségüket nem is ismerte. A gyászszertartás nagyon megviselte, és megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el az a hétköznapiság, amely útközben a tömegből elcsípett beszélgetés-foszlányokból áradt.

Harry, Ginny, Ron és Hermione magukhoz vettek némi harapnivalót a büféasztalról, és kerestek egy üres asztalt, ahová leülhettek.

- Nagyon szép szertartás volt – jegyezte meg Hermione.

- Igen, tényleg szép volt – bólintott Harry.

- Mindent Bill és Charlie szerveztek meg – mondta Ginny. – Apa… nem volt olyan állapotban.

Ginny megtörölte a szemét, és Harryt elöntötte a bűntudat. Hermione vigasztalóan megsimogatta Ginny karját. De Ginny, mintha csak haragudna magára a gyengeségéért, megrázta magát, mélyet lélegzett, és felszegte a fejét.

- Tudjátok, neki a legnehezebb – folytatta határozott hangon. - Mi, többiek általában távol vagyunk, de ő és anya olyan közel álltak egymáshoz… Tudom, hogy rettenetesen hiányzik neki.

- Fred és George itt vannak – vetette közbe Hermione -, és Bill is csak Londonban él. Biztosan segíteni fognak neki.

- Tudom, de akkor is azt kívánom, bárcsak hosszabb ideig itthon maradhatnék vele.

- Többnyire apa sincs itthon – mondta Ron. – Mióta Stanton átvette Caramel helyét, a Minisztérium éjjel-nappal azon dolgozik, hogyan szállhatnának szembe Vodemorttal és a halálfalóival. És ha apa épp nem dolgozik, akkor többnyire a Renddel van

- Akkor is azt kívánom, bárcsak itt lehetnék – mondta Ginny.

- Mi a helyzet az iskolában, Harry? – próbált témát váltani Hermione.

- Semmi különös – felelte Harry. – Mindenki szomorú a történtek miatt, és azt mondták, adjam át a jókívánságaikat – mondta Ronnak és Ginnynek. – Erről jut eszembe…

Benyúlt a zsebébe, hogy megkeresse a levelet, amit Lunától kapott aznap reggel. Előhúzta, és Ginny kezébe nyomta.

- Majdnem elfelejtettem. Ezt Luna küldi neked.

Ginny kinyitotta a levelet, elolvasta, és halványan elmosolyodott. Aztán odaadta Hermionénak, aki hangosan felolvasta.

_Drága Ginny!_

_Szomorúan hallom, hogy meghalt az anyukád. Tudom, milyen szörnyű érzés. De ne feledkezz el arról, hogy nem szabad egyfolytában szomorkodni. Édesanyád egyáltalán nem ezt akarná! Ő azt szeretné, hogy légy boldog, és éld az életedet._

_Szeretettel:_

_Luna Lovegood_

- Nos, ez aztán furcsa részvétnyilvánítás – jegyezte meg Ron.

Abban a pillanatban kitörő nevetésre lettek figyelmesek. Nem messze tőlük egy hosszú asztalnál Fred és George szélesen gesztikulálva beszélgettek egy csapatnyi emberrel, miközben egy nagy hordóból csapolták a vajsört.

- Tudod, szerintem Fred és George kedvelnék Lunát.

- Gyerünk – állt fel Ginny. – Nézzük meg, mit ügyködnek. Szívesen nevetnék egy jót.

A többiek egymásra néztek, majd követték a lányt, aki elindult Fred és George felé. Ahogy közeledtek, meghallották George hangját.

- Anya rettentő dühös volt! Azt mondta, el kellett volna kergetnünk a kerti törpéket, nem pedig tütüszoknyát adni rájuk, és táncolni tanítani őket.

- Végül nem sikerült rávenni őket, hogy kán-kánozzanak – tette hozzá Fred sajnálkozva. – Persze még csak tíz évesek voltunk.

- Ó, ezt már el is felejtettem! – nyílt tágra Ron szeme. – Szerintem rajtatok kívül még senkinek sem sikerült annyira ráijeszteni a kerti törpékre, hogy maguktól elmeneküljenek.

A tömegen ismét végighullámzott a nevetés.

- Rendben, kinek van még valami jó sztorija? – kérdezte George, és kortyolt egyet a poharából.

- Nekem van egy. – Minden szempár Rose néni felé fordult, aki az asztal végén ült. - Iskolás korunkban, azt hiszem, Molly negyedéves volt, az egyik szobatársának nagyon tetszett egy Edmond Fosse nevű fiú. A lányt Inez Bonkinnak hívták, és Inez a fejébe vette, hogy szerelmi bájitalt önt Edmond sütőtöklevébe. Napokig főzte a bájitalt, és Molly felajánlotta, hogy míg Inez eltereli a srác figyelmét, addig majd ő a reggelinél beleönti a poharába. Ez sikerült is, de az eredmény nem az lett, mint amire szegény Inez számított.

- Edmond teljesen odavolt érte, mindenhová követte, és nevetséges verseket szavalt neki, vagy egyszer csak előugrott valami búvóhelyről, és hitvány szerelmes dalokat énekelt, majd a lány lába elé vetette magát, és könyörgött neki, hogy legyen az örök szerelme. Szegény Inezt annyira felidegesítette, hogy bezárkózott a szobájába, és még étkezésekre sem jött le.

- De hiszen – ráncolta a szemöldökét Hermione – én mindenhol azt olvastam, hogy a szerelmi bájitalok igazából nem működnek.

Rose néni csintalanul Hermionéra mosolygott. – Nem is működött. – Elnevette magát, ahogy felidézte az emléket.

- Molly figyelmeztette Edmondot, hogy Inez mit tervez, és ezt a gonosz tervet találták ki, hogy egyenlítsenek. Molly nem is öntötte bele a bájitalt Edmond poharába. Az egész egy gondosan kidolgozott játék volt, és Edmond ragyogóan eljátszotta a szerepét! Persze mindannyian benne voltunk. Molly szervezte az egészet, és gyakorlatilag a házunk összes tagja részt vett benne. Én is segédkeztem minden idők legrémesebb verseinek megírásában!

- Miközben szegény Inez a szobájában bujkált, mi, többiek nagyokat nevettünk a kárára. Három nap után végül megsajnáltuk, és azt mondtuk neki, hogy elmúlt a bájital hatása. De aztán Edmond még napokig borzasztóan viselkedett vele, úgymond a bájital utóhatásaként.

- Ezt a _mi _anyukánk csinálta? – kérdezte Fred hitetlenkedéssel vegyes elragadtatottsággal.

- És hogy ez nekünk sosem jutott eszünkbe! – panaszkodott George. – Remek csíny lett volna!

- Ah, a fiatalság elszalasztott lehetőségei! – sóhajtott Fred.

- Ti ketten nagyon sok mindenben hasonlítotok édesanyátokra – mondta Rose néni. – Elég vad lány volt, mielőtt elkezdett volna apátokkal randevúzgatni.

Az ikrek elragadtatottan vigyorogtak, majd George megkérdezte: - Igazából hogy jöttek össze?

- Nos…

- Rose – vágott közbe Mr Weasley megbotránkozó hangon.

- Talán ezt a történetet hagyjuk egy másik alkalomra – fejezte be Rose néni zavartalanul.

Mindenki kuncogott, az ikreket kivéve, akik kifejezetten csalódottnak tűntek.

- Helló Harry.

Harry megfordult, és látta, hogy Remus áll mellette. – Szia Remus.

- Van egy perced? – kérdezte a férfi. – Reméltem, hogy tudunk egy kicsit beszélgetni.

- Persze – felelte Harry készségesen. Otthagyták az ikreket, akik már egy újabb történetbe kezdtek az édesanyjukról, és a tömegen áttörve a kert egy elhagyatott sarkába jutottak.

- Szóval, hogy vagy? – kérdezte Remus.

- Megvagyok – válaszolt Harry. – A suli jól megy. Idén végre van egy normális SVK-tanárunk, bár nem olyan jó, mint te voltál.

- Ez nagyon hízelgő; úgy hallottam, Ryan kiváló tanár – mondta Remus. – De én nem az iskolai munkád miatt aggódom. Azt kérdeztem, _te _hogy vagy.

- Jól vagyok – felelte Harry. – Legalábbis pont olyan jól, mint most mindenki más.

- A héten volt alkalmam kicsit beszélgetni Ronnal, Ginnyvel és Hermionéval – mondta Remus. – Tudod, aggódnak érted. Azt mondták, alig beszélsz velük.

Harry megvonta a vállát. – Nincs túl sok mondanivalóm.

- Nincs?

Harry a mellettük álló bokrot tanulmányozta. – Már tudnak az álmaimról. És nem mintha kedvem lenne beszélgetni róluk. – Kinyújtotta a kezét, és letört egy virágot az ágról.

Remus Harry mellé állt. – Nem beszéltél nekik a jóslatról – mondta gyengéden.

Harry Remusra pillantott, majd ismét a másik irányba. – Képtelen vagyok rá.

- Harry, ők a barátaid…

- Épp elég dolog miatt kell aggódniuk. És úgysem értenék meg.

- Dehogynem.

- Nem, nem értenék meg. – Harry szembefordult Remusszal. – Mit kellene mondanom nekik? Hogy meg fogok halni? Mert azt gondolnák, hogy ezt jelenti.

- Szerinted ezt jelenti? – kérdezte Remus csendesen.

Harry ismét elfordult, és fákat bámulta, melyeken már kezdtek megjelenni a tavaszi rügyek. – Nem tudom – suttogta.

Remus megnyugtatásképpen Harry vállára tette a kezét.

- Harry, tudom, hogy nem voltam itt, mikor szükséged lett volna rám. – Felsóhajtott. – Tudod, Sirius mindig azt sajnálta a legjobban, hogy nem lehetett veled. Többet kellett volna próbálkoznom ezekben a hónapokban. Legalább írnom kellett volna neked.

Harry apja barátja felé fordult. – Remus, ez nem a te hibád. Nekem kellett volna írnom neked. Nem is tudom, miért nem tettem. Egyszerűen csak nem tudom, hogyan öntsem szavakba az érzéseimet.

- Megértem, és tudom, hogy egy levél nem helyettesítheti a beszélgetést. Ezért kell megbíznod a barátaidban.

Harry felsóhajtott. – Tudom, hogy el kellene mondanom Ronnak és Hermionénak, de egyszerűen nem tudom, hogyan, és jelenleg csak megnehezítené a dolgokat. Emellett meg tényleg jól vagyok, nem kell aggódnod miattam.

Remus kételkedve húzta össze a szemöldökét. – És mi a helyzet az álmaiddal?

- Még mindig rosszak – ismerte el Harry. - De nem lehet mit tenni.

- Egyáltalán nem segítettek a Piton professzorral való óráid?

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Még nem. Azt mondta, azt a legnehezebb megtanulni, hogyan vessek véget a látomásoknak, de bízik benne, hogy végül sikerülni fog.

- Ezt mondta neked? – kérdezte Remus kissé meglepetten.

- Nos, nem, de tudom, hogy ezt gondolja – mosolyodott el Harry. – Tudod, mégiscsak legilimenciát tanulok.

- Jól bánik veled?

- Igen – felelte Harry. – Voltaképpen többnyire teljesen normális. Csak néha összezavar.

- Hogy érted?

Harry megvonta a vállát. - Egyik pillanatban sértéseket vág a fejemhez, a következőben meg úgy érzem, mintha egyenesen a lelkem legmélyére látna, és pontosan tudná, hogy mit érzek. Nem szívesen ismerné be. Én sem szívesen ismerem be, de ő az egyetlen, aki tényleg megérti a Voldemorttal való kapcsolatomat. Jobban megérti, mint bárki más.

Harryben hirtelen tudatosult, hogy mit is mondott, és bűntudatosan nézett Remusra. De úgy tűnt, Remus nem bántódott meg. Elgondolkodva figyelte Harryt.

- Ez a közös óráitok miatt van?

Harry elgondolkozott. – Részben. De főként azért, mert mindketten Voldemorthoz vagyunk láncolva. – Remusra nézett, és remélte, hogy a férfi érti, miről beszél. – Ebben a háborúban senki másnak nem muszáj harcolnia, Remus. Ha akarnál, holnap itt hagyhatnád az egészet. Mint ahogy mindenki más is. De én nem tehetném, és Piton professzor sem. Mi Voldemorthoz vagyunk láncolva, és nem számít, hová megyünk, vagy mit teszünk, egyikünk sem menekülhet előle. Amíg Voldemort él, egyikünk sem lehet szabad. Így vagy úgy, mindig irányítani fogja az életünket.

Remus elsápadt, és szomorúsággal vegyes elszörnyedéssel meredt Harryre.

- Erre így sosem gondoltam – mondta halkan. – Sosem jöttem rá. Azt hiszem, Perselus csakugyan bárki másnál jobban megérthet téged.

- Ez zavar téged? – kérdezte Harry.

- Természetesen nem, miért zavarna?

Harry megvonta a vállát. - Sirius iszonyatosan dühös lenne. Ő és apa utálták Pitont.

Remus szomorúan elmosolyodott. – Igazad van, Sirius borzasztóan dühös lenne attól a gondolattól, hogy benned és Pitonban van valami közös. De én nem vagyok Sirius, te pedig nem vagy James. Azt kell tenned, amit te magad jónak látsz.

- Tudod, Harry – folytatta Remus -, néha a családunk és a barátaink túl sokat törődnek velünk, túlzottan aggódnak értünk. Néha valaki más jobban meg tud minket érteni.

- Kisgyerekkoromban, még mielőtt Roxfortba jöttem volna, állandó problémát jelentett a taníttatásom. Az szóba sem jöhetett, hogy rendes iskolába járjak. Az állapotom miatt túl sokat hiányoztam, és persze a varázsló-szülők közül senki sem látott volna szívesen a gyereke közelében. Anyám megpróbált maga tanítani, de a betegségem miatti egészségügyi kiadások miatt nem engedhette meg, hogy otthon maradjon velem.

- Végül a szüleim úgy döntöttek, hogy magántanárt fogadnak mellém. Nem volt könnyű találni valakit, aki elvállalja az állást, de végül rátaláltak Mrs Gilroyra, aki szigorú, félelmetes kinézetű asszony volt. McGalagony professzor hozzá képest kifejezetten babusgatónak tűnne. Én egy félénk kilencéves fiú voltam, és rettenetesen féltem tőle.

Az első hónapban, mikor közeledett a telihold, nem adott kevesebb házi feladatot, mint ahogy ilyenkor anyám tette. Inkább úgy tűnt, mintha még több feladatot kaptam volna. Mikor ezt megemlítettem, Mrs Gilroy így szólt: - Lupin, sosem fog haladni a munkájával, ha engedékeny önmagával. Tudja, mikor van telihold. Tervezzen előre, és ne használja kifogásként arra, hogy elhanyagolja a kötelezettségeit.

- Nos, anyám iszonyú dühös volt, amiért az asszony ilyen kevés együttérzést mutatott irántam, és el akarta bocsátani, de én könyörögtem neki, hogy ne tegye. Tudod, Mrs Gilroy volt az első ember, aki úgy bánt velem, mint egy átlagos gyerekkel. A többi ember úgy kezelt, mint egy szörnyeteget, a szüleim meg úgy, mint egy porcelánbabát, akit a széltől is óvni kell, de Mrs Gilroy egyik módot sem választotta. Kemény volt, de akkoriban nagyobb szükségem volt erre, mint a szüleim fojtogató együttérzésére.

Harry nagy átéléssel bólintott. – Én is pont így érzek. Nem akarom, hogy az emberek aggódjanak miattam, vagy sajnáljanak.

- Akkor aligha meglepő, hogy kevésbé érzed kellemetlennek, ha Piton professzor látja a fájdalmadat, mint ha a barátaid. Ha ő képes segíteni, akkor hagyd, hogy megtegye. És ne feledkezz meg arról, hogy bár én talán nem értem annyira, mint ő, hogy min mész keresztül, de ha szükséged van rám, itt vagyok.

- Nem fogom elfelejteni – biztosította Harry.

- Jól van, akkor menj, és keresd meg a barátaidat.

Harry elmosolyodott, és elindult vissza a tömegbe. Megpillantotta Ginnyt, és már épp odaért hozzá, amikor George odarohant hozzájuk.

- Hé, ti ketten! – szólt George. – Kviddicsezünk egyet. Fred elment a seprűkért.

- Kviddicsezünk? – hitetlenkedett Harry. – Most?

- Miért ne? – kérdezte George. – Gyertek! Ron, Bill és Charlie is játszik. Hermione lesz a szurkolótábor.

Harry és Ginny egymásra pillantott.

- Rendben – egyezett bele Ginny. – De én Charlie csapatában leszek.

- Áruló! – mondta George. Te nem hagyod el a régi csapattársaidat, ugye, Harry?

- Mi lenne, ha mi hárman és Ron lennénk Bill, Charlie és Ginny ellen? – javasolta Harry.

- Nagyszerű! – ujjongott George. – Tönkreverjük őket!

- Majd meglátjuk! – nevetett Ginny.

---

Piton mindig jobban kedvelte a magányt, mint a tömeget, és kellemetlennek találta az Odú-beli tömeget. És ami ennél fontosabb, a tömeg csaknem lehetetlenné tette azt, hogy rajta tartsa a szemét Potteren. Most értette meg, miért is ragaszkodott hozzá Dumbledore, hogy elkísérje a fiút. Annak ellenére, hogy a Rend tagjai is jelen voltak, az összesereglett emberek számához viszonyítva nevetségesen elégtelenek voltak a biztonsági intézkedések. _Bárki_ be tudna jutni az épületbe anélkül, hogy kérdőre vonnák. Következésképpen Piton ideje nagy részét annak szentelte, hogy tüzetesen szemügyre vegye a látszólag végeérhetetlen folyamban érkező gyászolókat.

Éppen konstatálta, hogy megérkezett Mr Weasley néhány munkatársa, mikor felnézett, és azt látta, hogy Potter és a Weasley-gyerekek egy közeli mező felett repkednek. Egy pillanatig csak hitetlenkedve meredt rájuk, de meglepetése hamarosan haraggá változott. Éppen próbálja magát megöletni a fiú? Nem fogja fel, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr szolgái bárhol ott lehetnek? Piton csendesen füstölgött a fiú gondatlansága miatt.

- Ne aggódj, Mordon és Tonks figyelnek rájuk – hallatszott a suttogás a közvetlen közeléből.

Lupin volt az, aki fáradtabbnak és kimerültebbnek tűnt annál, mint amit akár a legutóbbi telihold számlájára lehetett volna írni.

- Ó, ez aztán megnyugtatott – húzta el undorodva a száját Piton.

- Mozgó célpontot nehezebb eltalálni – mutatott rá Lupin.

Piton csúnyán nézett, de nem akarta elismerni, hogy Lupinnak igaza van. Potter kétségtelenül nagyobb biztonságban volt a levegőben, mint a rengeteg ismeretlen ember között. Pitonnak az is feltűnt, hogy nyilvánvaló fáradtsága ellenére Lupin tekintete éber és figyelmes volt.

- Apropó, kedves tőled, hogy eljöttél – folytatta Lupin udvariasan.

- Nem volt más választásom – morogta Piton, miközben a tömeget figyelte, hátha észrevesz valakit, aki túlzott figyelmet szentel a kviddicsezőknek.

- Tudom – felelte Lupin halvány mosollyal, és ő is a kertben kavargó embereket nézte. – Mindenesetre köszönöm, hogy elhoztad Harryt, szüksége volt arra, hogy itt legyen. Egyébként hogy viseli?

Piton meglepetten nézett Lupinra. – Miért tőlem kérdezed?

Lupin lopva Pitonra pillantott, majd halkan folytatta.

- Albus elmondta, mi történt aznap éjszaka, mikor Molly meghalt. Neked van a legjobb elképzelésed Harry mentális állapotáról. Hogy van?

Piton megvonta a vállát. – Épp annyira jól, mint amennyire elvárható.

- Ez elég semmitmondó. Ennél bizonyára többet is tudsz.

- Nem lenne egyszerűbb, ha vele beszélnél erről? – kérdezte Piton ingerülten.

- Már megtörtént. A te véleményedre vagyok kíváncsi.

- Aligha az én dolgom, hogy ezt megvitassam, hacsak nem gondolod, hogy szeretné, hogy a legsötétebb félelmeit és emlékeit kibeszéljék a háta mögött.

Lupin komoran figyelte Pitont. – Ennyire rossz a helyzet?

- Igen.

- Tudok valamiben segíteni? – kérdezte Lupin.

Piton elutasítóan rázta a fejét. – Nem, képes vagyok a gondját viselni.

A két férfi megint elhallgatott. Piton a tömeget figyelte, Lupin pedig a gondolataiba mélyedt.

- Tudod, te vagy a legutolsó ember, akire James rábízta volna Harryt – szólalt meg végül csendesen.

Piton megdöbbent a váratlan sértés hallatán. – Nos, közel sem volt tévedhetetlen, amikor azt kellett megítélnie, hogy kiben bízhat, nem igaz? – kérdezte hidegen, és gonosz elégedettség töltötte el, mikor Lupin elsápadt.

- Perselus, nem úgy értettem.

Lupin őszintén bűnbánónak tűnt, de ez nem érdekelte Pitont. – Nem számít, hogy értetted – csattant fel. Elfordult, de Lupin megragadta a karját.

- A tizenhat éves kor még a legjobb körülmények között is nehéz időszak – közölte Lupin rejtélyesen.

Piton felvonta a szemöldökét, mivel nem tudta, mire akar a másik kilyukadni. A férfi szokatlanul nyílt tekintettel nézett rá, amit Piton nyugtalanítónak talált.

- Soha nem volt még nagyobb szükség arra, hogy bebizonyítsd, James tévedett – szólalt meg Lupin.

- Azt hittem, már bebizonyítottam – húzta ki a karját Piton Lupin szorításából, és elviharzott.

---

- Harry, te őrült vagy! - közölte Charlie csodálattal.

Harry vigyorgott, és magasra tartotta a cikeszt, amelyet egy különösen öngyilkos kinézetű manőverrel sikerült megszereznie.

- Tudod, te sem vagy teljesen normális – mondta.

- Ez a vége, ha az ember hivatásszerűen sárkányokat cselez ki.

- Elég a fecsegésből – szólt közbe Bill. – Játsszunk még egyet.

- Attól tartok, nem lehet, Bill – mondta George.

- Vissza kell mennünk – magyarázta Fred.

- Miért? – kérdezte Ginny.

- Terveztünk valami különlegeset a fogadásra – mondta George tényszerűen.

- Nagyon ízléses – tette hozzá Fred, mikor meglátta az elszörnyedt arcokat, ahogy George bejelentését fogadták. – Komolyan, George, az ember azt hihetné, hogy nem bíznak bennünk!

- Nem is bízunk – jelentette ki Ginny határozottan.

- Akkor gyertek, és nézzétek meg a saját szemetekkel – mondta Fred, miközben ő és George az Odú felé fordították seprűiket.

- Jobb lesz, ha tényleg megnézzük – mondta Bill, és a többiekkel együtt követte az ikreket vissza a kertbe.

---

Mikor földet értek, mindannyian elhelyezték a seprűiket a seprűtárolóba, de miközben visszasétáltak a kertbe, Percy állta el az útjukat.

- Jól szórakoztok, ugye? – kérdezte számonkérően, miközben egy pohárral a kezében hevesen gesztikulált, és annak tartalma kiloccsant a földre. Harry érezte az alkohol szagát. Percy nagyot kortyolt, és közben enyhén megingott. – Tudhattam volna, hogy még anya halála sem tántorít el titeket a kviddicsezéstől.

- Nos, az még mindig jobb, mint alkoholba fojtani a bánatodat – mondta Charlie, és aggódva figyelte öccsét. Előrelépett, és Percy karjára tette a kezét. – Gyere, szerintem eleget ittál.

Percy lerázta magáról Charlie kezét, és dölyfösen kihúzta magát. – Köszönöm, de felnőtt ember vagyok. Véleményem szerint el tudom dönteni, hogy mikor ittam eleget.

- Rendben – bólintott barátságosan Bill, miközben Charlie és Percy mellé lépett. – Akkor mi lenne, ha elmennénk sétálni egyet, és mesélnél nekünk a munkádról?

- Nem akarok sétálni menni – jelentette ki Percy sértődötten. – Én másokkal ellentétben nem megyek el sétálni, miközben a saját anyámért virrasztok.

- Ó, Percy, Merlin nevére, csak bolondot csinálsz magadból! – szólt közbe türelmetlenül Ron.

- Ron, maradj ki ebből – mondta Bill, de már túl késő volt.

- _Én _csinálok bolondot magamból? Ó, ez igazán pazar, Ron! Egész életemben megpróbáltam a helyes úton járni, tiszteletre méltó dolgokat tenni, próbáltam jó tanuló, jó fiú és jó munkaerő lenni. És te mit csinálsz? Féleszű módon minden lehetséges alkalommal igyekszel megöletni magad. Egy holdkórossal lófrálsz, akinek az a rögeszméje, hogy az ő feladata legyőzni Tudjukkit. Esztelen módon úgy gondolod, hogy győzedelmeskedhettek _felette_, és még engem nevezel bolondnak? Mindannyian őrültek vagytok, és apa a legőrültebb közületek.

- Ne beszélj így apáról! – Ron arca elsötétült a haragtól, és körülöttük már mindenki megállt, és az összetűzést figyelte.

- Miért ne? – kérdezte Percy. – Ez az igazság. Tudod, hogy az irodában mindenki kineveti apát? Ő és a „buta mugli dolgok iránti megszállottsága", ezt mondják. El tudod képzelni, milyen megalázó, mikor a munkatársaid úgy gondolják, hogy az apád flúgos?

Ron Percyre akarta vetni magát, de Fred és George elkapták, amint két lépést tett.

- Apa romlásba dönti az egész családot! – folytatta Percy.

- Ez hazugság! – üvöltötte Ron.

- Az ő hibája, hogy _anya meghalt!_ – ordította Percy. – Mindannyian tudjátok, csak nem akarjátok beismerni!

Szörnyű csend támadt, és mindenki döbbenten meredt Percyre.

- Igazad van – tört át Mr Weasley a bámészkodókon, majd megállt Percy előtt, és szomorúan nézett rá. – Az én hibám volt. Sosem próbáltam elrejteni, melyik oldalon állok. Ha megtettem volna, ha kevésbé lettem volna szókimondó, akkor anyád minden bizonnyal ma is életben lenne. Egész hátralévő életemet ezzel a tudattal kell leélnem. De ez nem fog megakadályozni abban, hogy azt tegyem, ami helyes, mert tudom, hogy milyen az ő árnyékában élni, Percy. Te nem tudod.

- Te túl fiatal vagy ahhoz, hogy emlékezz rá, de anyád és én átéltük az előző háborút. Nem akartuk, hogy neked és a testvéreidnek hozzánk hasonlóan meg kelljen tapasztalnotok, hogy milyen állandó félelemben és rettegésben élni. Ezért tudtuk, hogy ezúttal nem ülhetünk ölbe tett kézzel. Anyád mindig ezt mondogatta nekem: „Arthur, ne törődj azzal, hogy mit mondanak mások. Tedd azt, amit helyesnek tartasz." És amikor Tudjukki visszatért, ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy: „Valakinek ki kell állnia ellene. Ha mi nem tesszük meg, akkor ki fogja?"

- Lehet, hogy igazad van, Percy. Lehet, hogy semmi értelme. Ki vagyok én, hogy azt képzelem, megváltoztathatom a dolgok menetét? Csak egy rosszul fizetett, középszerű aktatologató vagyok. De ha én képes vagyok kiállni a jó ügy érdekében, akkor talán mások is ráébrednek, hogy ők is képesek rá. Igen, ez veszélyes. De vannak a halálnál rosszabb dolgok, és ha az ember a rettegés rabjaként él, az közéjük tartozik. Én nem tudok így élni, és nem engedhetem, hogy a gyermekeim így éljenek. És anyád sem tudott volna. Úgy halt meg, hogy az igaz ügyért harcolt, és nem engedem, hogy az áldozata hiábavaló legyen.

Mr Weasley elfordult, és a tömeg hangtalanul kettévált, utat engedve neki. Senki nem szólalt meg, amíg a férfi be nem lépett a házba.

George törte meg a csendet. – Szép munka, Percy. Én meg azt hittem, hogy Fred és én leszünk a mai nap csillagai.

Ron kiszabadította magát Fred és George szorításából, vetett egy dühös pillantást Percyre, és az apja után iramodott. Hermione sem habozott, hanem a fiú után sietett.

- Gyere, Percy, menjünk sétálni – mondta Bill határozottan, és karon fogta öccsét. Ezúttal Percy nem tiltakozott, hanem hagyta, hogy két bátyja elvezesse.

- Azt hiszem, jól jönne mindenkinek egy vajsör, meg valamivel fel kellene dobni a hangulatot – mondta Fred ikertestvérének, miközben a tömeget szemlélte.

- Igazad van – értett egyet George, majd felemelte hangját, és megszólította az összegyűlt vendégsereget. – Hölgyeim és uraim, kérem szíves figyelmüket.

- A Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat támogatásával… - mondta Fred.

- …szeretnénk megemlékezni a világ legjobb édesanyjáról! – fejezte be George.

Mindketten meglengették a pálcájukat, és a nagy ládának, amit Harry már előzőleg is látott, lepattant a fedele, és varázstűzijátékok tucatjai áradtak elő belőle. Előkerültek még nagy, áttetsző gömbök is, melyek lágyan szálldostak a kertben. Harry és a többi vendég kíváncsian figyelte őket. Minden előjel nélkül egyszer csak kipukkadtak, és mindenkire rózsa- és orgonaszirmokat szórtak. A tömeg meglepetten és elragadtatottan morajlott fel, és Harry akaratlanul is elmosolyodott. Ki gondolta volna, hogy az ikrek képesek ilyen ízléses dologra is?

Harry megfordult, hogy Ginnyvel is megossza ezt a gondolatot, de a lány eltűnt. Harry körülnézett, és meglátta, amint Ginny épp átvág a tömegen a ház felé menet. Követte a lányt, miközben Fred és George ládájából előröppent egy seregnyi ragyogóan színes tollú madár, és a kert különböző pontjain letelepedve édes dalra fakadtak.

Harry az ház előtti kertben talált rá Ginnyre, aki hátat fordítva, magányosan állt egy fűzfa alatt. Karjait maga köré fonta, és csendesen zokogott. Harry közelebb ment hozzá, de pár lépésnyire tőle megtorpant.

- Ginny?

Ginny szipogott, de nem fordult meg.

- Ginny, tudom, hogy Percy szörnyen viselkedett, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem gondolta komolyan azokat a dolgokat, amiket mondott.

- Nem Percyről van szó – mondta Ginny, és szembefordult Harryvel. – Megszoktam már, hogy idiótán viselkedik. Egyszerűen mióta anya meghalt, úgy érzem, hogy ez a háború teljesen szétszakítja a családot. Apa teljesen megszállottá vált. Ha épp nem alszik, minden percét az irodában tölti. Bill és Charlie még inkább részt vesznek a Rend munkájában, Fred és George szintúgy. Épp tegnap hallottam, amint Remusszal beszéltek néhány új találmányról, amiknek a kifejlesztését a Rend kérte tőlük. Ron pont olyan megszállott, mint apa. Egyfolytában azt mondogatja, bárcsak már befejezné az iskolát, és ő is csatlakozhatna a Rendhez.

- Harry, én nem félek sem a harctól, sem a haláltól, attól azonban félek, hogy elveszíthetem az egész családomat. És félek attól, hogy Percynek igaza van. Félek, hogy bármit teszünk, úgysem számít. Hogyan állíthatnánk meg bármivel is Voldemortot?

Harry előrébb lépett, és megragadta Ginny vállát. – Meg tudjuk állítani, Ginny. Voldemort nem legyőzhetetlen, tudom, hogy nem. Nem szabad feladnunk a reményt.

- Szeretnék hinni benne, Harry – mondta Ginny. – Nem tudom elviselni a gondolatot, hogy anya hiába halt meg.

A Ginny szemében látható kín majd összetörte Harry szívét.

- Ginny, annyira sajnálom – mondta. – Ha tehettem volna valamit… De nem tudtam megállítani. Nem tudtam…

Ginny összezavarodva nézett Harryre, majd hirtelen megértette.

- Harry, nem a te hibád volt!

- Az eszemmel tudom – felelte Harry -, de mégis úgy érzem.

Ginny szeme hirtelen haragosan megvillant.

- Hagyd abba! – kiabálta, és ellökte magától a fiút. – Ne merészeld ezt tenni! Apa is magát hibáztatja! Fred és George is magukat hibáztatják! Nem tudom elviselni, hogy te is ilyen hülyén viselkedsz! Nem te vagy a hibás, _senki_ nem hibás! Voldemort ölte meg anyát, ugyanúgy, ahogy megölt több tucat másik embert is, és ugyanúgy, ahogy folytatja az öldöklést, míg valaki ki nem eszeli, hogy hogyan állítsuk meg! Ezt neked kellene a legjobban tudnod, és azzal, hogy magadat hibáztatod, még egy dologban ő győzött!

Ginnynek igaza volt; Harry tudta, hogy nem segít, ha magát hibáztatja. – Kössünk üzletet – ajánlotta fel, és a lány felé nyújtotta a kezét. – Te megígéred, hogy nem adod fel a reményt, én pedig megígérem, hogy nem hibáztatom magam Voldemort tetteiért. Mit szólsz hozzá?

Ginny egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, majd elmosolyodott, és megrázta Harry kezét. – Rendben, azt hiszem, egy kicsit én is hülyén viselkedtem. Mintha az segítene bármit, hogy a legrosszabb miatt aggódom.

Abban a pillanatban szikrázó tűzijátékok robbantak a tiszta, késő délutáni égbolton.

- Gyere, nézzük meg, mi történik – mondta Harry, és örült, hogy valami eltereli a gondolataikat Voldemortról.

Visszamentek a fogadásra, és pont akkor érkeztek, mikor egy újabb adag tűzijáték repült fel. Majd újabbak és újabbak követték. Mikor a legutolsó is elenyészett, a tömeg tapsviharban tört ki. Fred és George meghajlással vették tudomásul az éljenzést, majd az immár kiürült ládát a kert egy távoli sarkába lebegtették.

Felbukkant Ron és Hermione, és úgy tűnt, Ron már el is feledkezett Percy iránt érzett haragjáról.

- Ez volt a legjobb műsor, amit valaha láttam Fredtől és George-tól – mondta Ron. – Tulajdonképpen nagyon ügyesek lettek. De el ne áruljátok nekik, hogy ezt mondtam – tette hozzá, mikor meglátta, hogy közelednek az ikrek.

- Nos, mi a véleményetek? – kérdezte Fred.

- Nem volt rossz – válaszolt Ron.

- Nem volt rossz? – méltatlankodott George. – Ez volt a legjobb, amit valaha csináltunk!

- Tényleg úgy gondolod? – kérdezte Ron hitetlenkedve.

- Szerintem nagyszerű volt! – szólt közbe Hermione.

- Ah, egy nő, akinek van ízlése – jelentette ki Fred.

Remus lépett oda hozzájuk. – Fred, George, remek munka! Most mennem kell, de hamarosan találkozunk.

- Elmész? – kérdezte Harry.

Remus bólintott, és halkabban folytatta. – Dumbledore üzent, hogy a Rend összes tagját látni akarja. Szívesen maradnék még, de legalább ígérd meg, hogy írsz majd.

- Írni fogok. Megígérem.

Remus megpaskolta Harry vállát, majd indulni akart, de Harry megállította.

- Remus… Légy óvatos.

Remus elmosolyodott. – Az leszek, Harry. És ne aggódj miattam, van elég bajod anélkül is. – Kedvesen összekócolta Harry amúgy is állandóan össze-vissza álló haját, majd eltűnt a többi vendég között. Harry figyelte, ahogy elmegy, és egyszerre magányosnak érezte magát.

- Mr Potter.

Harry körülnézett, és észrevette, hogy Piton mögötte áll. El is feledkezett arról, hogy a tanára is ott van. Mióta megérkeztek, nem látta a férfit, és átfutott az agyán, hogy Piton kerüli őt.

- Elég késő van, ideje mennünk – mondta Piton.

- Még öt óra sincs – tiltakozott Harry. – És holnap órára sem kell mennünk.

- Hamarosan sötétedik, és vissza kell mennünk az iskolába. Vitának helye nincs.

Harry felsóhajtott.

- Minden rendben, pajtás – mondta Ron. – Holnap mi is visszamegyünk.

- Tartjuk majd a kapcsolatot, Harry – mondta Fred, és Harry kelletlenül bólintott.

---

Mire Harry elbúcsúzott Mr Weasleytől és a család többi tagjától, tényleg leszállt az alkonyat, és Piton feszes tempót diktált, miután elhagyták az Odút.

- Potter, ha azt mondom, hogy ideje indulni, az nem azt jelenti, hogy még fél órán keresztül búcsúzkodhatsz a barátaidtól – vetette oda.

- Nem akartam udvariatlan lenni – felelte Harry könnyedén.

- Vannak dolgok, amelyek fontosabbak az udvariasságnál – mondta Piton, és annyira felgyorsította a lépteit, hogy Harrynek már szaladnia kellett, hogy ne maradjon le.

- Miért sietünk ennyire? – kérdezte.

- Ne beszélj, Potter, csak igyekezz.

Harry felsóhajtott. Piton hangulatai kifürkészhetetlenek voltak. Átvágtak a falun, ahol már kigyulladtak a fények, majd átkeltek a folyó feletti hídon. Az erdőnél már elég sötét volt, és Piton erősen lelassított. Harry előhúzta a pálcáját, hogy elmotyogjon egy _Lumos_t, hogy jobban lássanak, de Piton figyelmeztetően megérintette a karját.

- Ne – mondta csendesen. – Legyen készenlétben a pálcád, de ne szem előtt.

- Miért? – kérdezett vissza Harry hasonlóan csendesen.

- Követnek minket. Ne fordulj meg! – sziszegte, ahogy Harry ösztönösen hátrapillantott. – Nem akarjuk, hogy megtudják, észrevettük őket.

Tulajdonképpen, gondolta Harry kényszeredetten, _ő_ nem vett észre semmit. Bármilyen megfeszítetten kutatott valami árulkodó hang vagy mozdulat után, képtelen lett volna megmondani, hogy valaki van mögöttük. Átfutott az agyán, hogy Piton esetleg téved, és gyorsan a tanárra pillantott. Nem, Piton nem olyannak tűnt, mint aki ilyesmiben téved. A férfi csaknem hangtalanul, higgadtan és figyelmesen haladt, és merően nézte az utat maga előtt.

- Hányan vannak? – kérdezte Harry.

- Azt hiszem, ketten, de kétségkívül vannak még előttünk is, valószínűleg ott a fák között, ahol elkanyarodik az út.

Harry szája kiszáradt, de a hangja nyugodt maradt. – Szóval, mit akar tenni?

Piton rápillantott, és Harry tudta, hogy Piton felbecsüli, mire számíthat tőle.

- Mikor befordulunk abba a kanyarba, néhány pillanatig kikerülünk a mögöttünk lévők látóteréből. Én _Incendió_t szórok majd a jobb oldalunkon lévő fák közé. Te ugyanezt teszed a bal oldalon. Majd fedezéket keresel, és megátkozol mindent, ami mozog. De légy óvatos! Vigyáznunk kell, nehogy elszigetelődjünk egymástól, és egymást támadjuk.

Harry bólintott. Már majdnem a kanyarhoz értek. Harry érezte, hogy felgyorsul a pulzusa, és kiélesednek az érzékei, ahogy a megfeszített várakozás hatására felszabadult az adrenalin a szervezetében. Kviddicsmeccsek előtt is ugyanígy érezte magát. Nyugodtnak, de céltudatosnak.

---

Piton nem latolgatta az esélyeiket. Előttük legalább kettő, de inkább több halálfaló várakozott, plusz a két mögöttük lévő. A létszámuknál aggasztóbb volt az a tény, hogy ellenségeik rejtőzködtek, ő és Potter pedig nyílt terepen voltak. A keskeny úton nem volt elég hely a manőverezéshez, és nem volt hová menekülni. Csapdába csalták őket, és ha rosszul ítélte meg az ellenségeik elhelyezkedését, akkor mindketten a halál fiai.

Piton dühös volt magára, és ha lett volna rá ideje, akkor átkozta volna a saját butaságát. Miért nem hozták magukkal a zsupszkulcsot? Igaz, furcsán nézett volna ki, és elég kezelhetetlen lett volna egy piknikkosarat magukkal hurcolni, de legalább biztonságban lettek volna. De amikor megérkeztek, akkor nem a biztonság járt a fejében. Épp egy nevetséges vita közepén voltak Potterrel, és csak dühösen elviharzott. A fiú meg persze, akinek eszébe sem jutott a veszély, hátrahagyta a zsupszkulcsot. Bár nem hibáztatta Pottert. Az ő feladata volt a fiú biztonságáról gondoskodni. Dumbledore megbízott benne, és most jó eséllyel el fog bukni.

De azért volt pár dolog, ami az előnyükre válhat. Először is, halálfalók nem megölni akarják majd őket, hanem harcképtelenné tenni. Másodszor, a fák, amelyek rejtekhelyként szolgálnak számukra, akadályozni fogják őket a pontos célzásban. De Piton abban bízott leginkább, hogy nem számítanak majd arra, hogy küzdeni fognak. Ellenségeiknek ez a tévedése biztosítja majd számukra azt a néhány életbevágó pillanatot, amire szüksége van.

---

Már majdnem a kanyarhoz értek. Piton megszaporázta a lépteit, Harry pedig automatikusan felvette a tempóját. A fiú az erdőt figyelte, valami életjel után kutatva, és meg is találta.

Intett a pálcájával, és elkiáltotta magát: - _Incendio!_

A bozót lángra kapott, és döbbent kiáltások hallatszottak, ahogy két alak ugrott elő a búvóhelyről.

- _Stupor! _– üvöltötte Harry, és a közelebbi halálfalóra szegezte pálcáját. A férfi a földre rogyott, de társa már célba vette Harryt. A fiúnak nem volt ideje védekezni, ahelyett a földre vetette magát, miközben piros szikrák sisteregtek fel a levegőben, azon a helyen, ahol az imént állt. Arrébb gördült, és guggolásba ugrott.

- _Capitulatus! _– kiáltotta, de a halálfaló egy fa mögé ugrott az átok elől. Harry a szeme sarkából látta, hogy az út másik oldalán is csata folyik, és ideje sem volt reménykedni, hogy Piton tartja magát, amikor meglátta, hogy újabb két ember közeledik futva. A két halálfaló, aki követte őket, bizonyára meghallotta a csatazajt, és afeletti sietségükben, hogy csatlakozzanak a küzdelemhez, elkövették azt a hibát, hogy az úton jöttek, ahelyett, hogy a fák közül, rejtekből támadtak volna.

- _Stupor! –_ kiáltotta Harry. Az átok célba talált, ugyanúgy, mint az út másik oldaláról érkező ikertestvére, és mindkét halálfaló összeesett.

- _Capitulatus!_

Harry kezéből kiröppent a pálcája, mire a fiú megpördült. Túl későn ébredt rá, hogy az imént a fa mögé ugró halálfaló a háta mögé lopakodott. Mivel fegyvertelen volt, az ösztöneinek engedelmeskedve oldalra vetődött, miközben mellette felrobbant egy átok. Ahogy tovább gördült, újabb átok csapódott a földbe. Újra odébb gördült, és nekiütközött egy fának, melyet áthatolhatatlan bozót szegélyezett. Nem tudott továbbmenni, és az előtte lévő halálfaló nyilvánvalóan tisztában volt ezzel.

-_ Stupor! _– a halálfaló megmerevedett, és ájultan esett össze. Piton nem is nézett a férfira, miközben átlépett a testén, megragadta Harry kezét, és talpra rántotta a fiút.

- Soha ne téveszd szem elől az ellenfeleidet, Potter! – vonta össze mérgesen a szemöldökét. – Az a leggyorsabb módja annak, hogy holtan végezd!_ Invito _pálca.

Harry pálcája engedelmesen előugrott a bozótból, és feléjük röpült. Harry elkapta, miközben Piton tovább beszélt.

- Menj vissza Roxfortba, és keresd meg Dumbledore-t. Mostanra már vissza kellett érnie. Mondd el neki, mi történt.

- És magával mi lesz? – kérdezte Harry.

- Én elrendezem itt a dolgokat. Légy óvatos, és csak az igazgatónak mondd el, mi történt.

- És ha még nem ért vissza?

- Akkor szólj McGalagony professzornak, de senki másnak. Különösképpen Ryant kerüld el bármi áron. Megértetted?

Harry bólintott. – Igen, uram.

- Akkor menj. Siess!

Harrynek nem kellett többször mondani, és futni kezdett az immár teljes sötétségben. Tudta, hogy az átkok, melyekkel harcképtelenné tették a halálfalókat, nem tartanak örökké, és nem szívesen hagyta itt Pitont egyedül. Kirajzolódtak előtte a nagy fának a körvonalai, amelyiket kereste. Benyúlt az alatta lévő bozótba, és megragadta a zsupszkulcsot.

- _Allez – _mondta.

Megérezte az ismerős rántást, és máris a roxmortsi Zsupszkulcs Felügyelőség előtt találta magát. Eldobta az immár haszontalanná vált kosarat, és lélekszakadva rohanni kezdett Roxfort felé.


	13. A kém

A javításokért köszönet Zizikének és Theatressnek.

* * *

**13. fejezet: A kém**

Mire Harry elérte a Dumbledore irodájába vezető lépcsőt – szerencsére emlékezett még a jelszóra pár nappal azelőttről -, már zihált, és izzadságban úszott. Belépett az igazgató irodájába, és megkönnyebbült, hogy Dumbledore-t az íróasztalánál találta.

Az igazgató azonnal felnézett, amint Harry megjelent. - Harry, mi történt?

- Egy csapat halálfaló csapdába csalt minket, miközben jöttünk vissza Piton professzorral az iskolába – felelte Harry, miközben levegőért kapkodott. – Mindketten jól vagyunk – tette hozzá gyorsan. – Sikerült legyőznünk őket, és Piton professzor visszaküldött, hogy keressem meg magát.

- Hol történt? – kérdezte komolyan Dumbledore.

- A Widra St. Capdel melletti erdőben – felelte Harry.

- Jól van, máris odamegyek. Addig is, Harry, meg kell, hogy kérjelek, hogy senkinek ne említsd a történteket.

- Miért, uram? – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian. Mind Dumbledore, mind Piton titoktartásra intette.

- Pillanatnyilag nem magyarázhatom el – felelte Dumbledore. – Egyelőre csak azt kérem, hogy bízz bennem. Ígérem, hogy hamarosan minden világossá válik.

- Rendben – egyezett bele Harry.

- Jól van. Akkor most legjobb, ha lemész vacsorázni.

- Igen, uram. – Harry sokkal nyugodtabban hagyta el az igazgató irodáját most, hogy már biztos volt benne, hogy az igazgató kézbe veszi majd a dolgokat. Úgy döntött, útba ejti a Griffendél-tornyot, hogy lerakja a kabátját, és megmosakodjon vacsora előtt. A klubhelyiség üres volt, csakúgy, mint a hálóterem, és Harry gyorsan átöltözött.

A halálfalókkal való csata ellenére jobban érezte magát, mint napok óta bármikor. Mrs Weasley temetése segített abban, hogy túltegye magát halálának rémálomszerű emlékén. Szívszorító volt látni az Odúban a családot és a rengeteg barátot, akik szerették az asszonyt. Könnyekkel teli élmény volt, de egyúttal kacagással és örömmel teli is, ami begyógyította a sebeit, bár nem tudta volna elmagyarázni, pontosan hogyan.

Harry egyszer csak azon kezdett töprengeni, hogy az ő temetése milyen lenne, ha meghalna. Nem volt családja, akik összegyűlnének. Persze a barátai ott lennének, Dumbledore, a Weasleyk, Hermione és Remus, valamint sokan az osztálytársai közül. De legfőképp valószínűleg rengeteg idegen, akik le akarnák róni tiszteletüket a híres Harry Potter sírja előtt. Ezt Harry valahogy elkeserítőnek találta.

_- Ne butáskodj! –_ intette le magát. – _Téged már úgysem zavarna, akkor meg mit számít?_ – Megrázta a fejét, hogy elhessegesse a bolond gondolatokat, és lement vacsorázni.

---

Piton az eszméletlen halálfaló felett állt. Jamesonnak hívták, és egyike volt azoknak, akik mostanában csatlakoztak a Sötét Nagyúr seregéhez. Ő volt az egyik szerencsétlen, akit elkaptak az úton. Piton nem ismerte Jamesont túlságosan közelről, de felismerte a férfit. És ami fontosabb, a férfi is felismerné őt. Rászegezte a pálcáját.

-_ Stimula!_

Jameson magához tért, és zavarodottan pislogott körbe. Piton lehajolt, a gallérjánál fogva durván megragadta a férfit, és megrázta.

-_ Hol van Potter? _– kérdezte Piton mérgesen.

_-_ Mi… Piton? – kérdezett vissza a férfi kábán.

- A _fiú_, hol van? Hidd el, nem akarod megtudni, milyen csalódott lesz a Nagyurunk, ha hagytad elszökni Pottert!

Jameson szeme tágra nyílt a félelemtől, és vadul nézett körbe, mintha abban reménykedne, hogy megpillantja Pottert valamelyik fa mögé bújva. – Csatazajt hallottunk, és iderohantunk, de valaki megátkozott.

- Valami idióta engem is megátkozott! De hol vannak a többiek? Nem egyedül voltál! Hányan voltatok összesen?

- Hatan. Ketten követtünk titeket, és úgy volt, hogy a többi négy az út mellett vár rátok. De nem tudom, hogy most hol vannak! – mentegetőzött Jameson. – Várj csak! – kiáltott fel, és hirtelen remény csillant a tekintetében. – Ha a többiek nincsenek itt, akkor bizonyára elkapták Pottert, és visszatértek a Nagyúrhoz!

Érzékelhető volt a férfi megkönnyebbülése. Piton elengedte, és felállt.

- Azt hiszem, ez lehetséges – egyezett bele.

- Ez az egyetlen ésszerű következtetés – mondta Jameson.

- Így van – bólintott Piton, és mintegy mellékesen felemelte a kezében tartott pálcát. – _Adava Kedavra!_

Jameson teste a földre hanyatlott, és Piton érzelemmentesen nyugtázta, hogy még arra sem volt ideje, hogy tekintetében felvillanjon a meglepetés, ehelyett még mindig remény csillogott benne. Piton a holttest mellé dobta Jameson pálcáját. Már megölte vele a többi öt halálfalót, és a továbbiakban nem volt rá szüksége. Megfordult, és Dumbledore érkezésére várva arrébb sétált az úton. Nem kellett soká várnia.

- Perselus? – hallotta meg a háta mögül Dumbledore suttogását. Ez volt az első jele az igazgató felbukkanásának.

- Minden rendben van? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

- Igen – felelte Piton. - Elintéztem a halálfalókat.

Dumbledore fáradtan sóhajtott. – Természetesen minden részletről gondoskodom majd. Tehetek még valamit?

- Úgy érti, azon kívül, hogy többször ne kérjen meg arra, hogy Pottert kísérgessem? – csattant fel Piton, de azon nyomban meg is bánta. – Bocsásson meg, igazgató úr – mondta hivatalos hangon. – Meglehetősen kimerítő délután volt.

- Minden joga megvan, hogy haragudjon rám – mondta Dumbledore. – És inkább rám irányuljon a haragja, mint hogy a diákokon vagy a tanártársain töltse ki. Most menjen vissza az iskolába, hamarosan én is ott leszek.

Piton bólintott, és dehoppanált.

---

- Harry, hát visszajöttél! – kiáltott fel Neville, amikor Harry vacsoránál csatlakozott a háztársaihoz. – Hogy van Ron és Ginny?

Harry letelepedett az asztalhoz, és részletesen beszámolt Neville-nek és a többi griffendélesnek a temetésről és az utána következő fogadásról, különös tekintettel Fred és George különleges megemlékezésére. Természetesen nem tett említést a halálfalókról, és Pitonnal való vitájáról sem, melyről már teljesen el is feledkezett. Boldognak érezte magát, mintha egy nagy kő gördült volna le a szívéről.

Vacsora után visszatért a klubhelyiségbe, és egy nyugodt estét töltött azzal, hogy robbantós snapszlit játszott a háztársaival, és utolérte magát a házi feladatokkal. Ron ágyának látványa már nem töltötte el elviselhetetlen fájdalommal és lelkiismeret-furdalással. Ehelyett részvétet érzett, és hálát, amiért ilyen jó barátai vannak. Mrs Weasley temetése még inkább ráébresztette, mennyire sokat jelentenek neki mindazok az emberek, akik törődnek vele, és azzal az érzéssel szenderült álomba, hogy megbékélt önmagával. Sajnos elégedettsége nem tartott sokáig.

---

Másnap a reggelinél Seamus kinyitotta a frissen kézbesített Reggeli Prófétát, és halkan füttyentett. – Hűha! Ezt hallgasd meg, Harry! – Megköszörülte a torkát, és olvasni kezdett az újságból.

„_Tegnap este hat halálfaló próbált meg minisztériumi aurorokat csapdába csalni Widra St. Capdel környékén. Senki nem tudja biztosan, mit kereshettek ott a halálfalók, de hétfő este ugyanebben a faluban veszítette életét halálfalótámadás következtében a hosszú ideje ott lakó Molly Weasley. A legutóbbi támadás során egyetlen auror sem sérült meg, azonban mind a hat halálfalót megölték. A Minisztérium vizsgálatot folytat az ügyben."_

- Micsoda!? – Harry átnyúlt az asztalon, és kikapta az újságot Seamus kezéből. Újból átfutotta a cikket.

- Merlinre! – szólalt meg Neville. – Gondolod, hogy téged akartak elkapni, Harry?

- Lehet, hogy Mr Weasleyt keresték – vetette fel Dean aggodalmasan.

- Örülök, hogy azok az aurorok elkapták őket! – jelentette ki Seamus. – Mocskos, büdös halálfalók!

- Még szerencse, hogy te és Piton professzor nem futottatok össze velük, Harry – mondta Neville. – Elég rossz esélyetek lett volna kettőtöknek hat ellen.

Harry felnézett az újságból a tanári asztal felé, és látta, hogy Piton rejtélyes arckifejezéssel bámulja.

- Igen – mondta kiszáradt szájjal. – Elég rossz.

---

Harry nekilátott a reggelijének, és próbálta elrejteni kavargó érzelmeit. Akárhányszor gondolta végig, mindig ugyanarra a következtetésre jutott. Piton végzett velük, meggyilkolta őket, amíg eszméletlenek voltak. Harryt elborzasztotta a gondolat, de egyszerűen nem volt más magyarázat. Tisztán emlékezett rá, ahogy Piton közölte, hogy „elrendezi a dolgokat", és a hányinger kerülgette, mikor ráébredt, hogy mit jelentett ez a fesztelen megjegyzés.

Dumbledore azonban rejtély volt. Harry az igazgatóra pillantott. Tudnia kell az igazságot, mégis úgy tűnt, mintha cseppet sem izgatná, hogy a bájitaltan tanára gyilkosságot követett el. Bimba professzorral merült bele egy társalgásba, és éppen érdeklődve bólintott a gyógynövénytan tanár szavaira. Vajon ez azt jelenti, hogy Dumbledore elnézi Piton tettét? Piton valamiképp meggyőzte volna arról, hogy jogosan ölte meg a halálfalókat?

Harry leküzdötte a késztetést, hogy Piton felé pillantson. Képtelen lett volna ismét a férfi szemébe nézni. Inkább eltolta magától a szinte érintetlen tányért, és felállt. Szüksége volt egy kis egyedüllétre, hogy gondolkozhasson.

---

Piton sem nyúlt a reggelijéhez. Az előző nap igen szerencsétlen volt, de szerencsére Dumbledore remek munkát végzett a halálfalókkal való csata elsimításával. Felvette a kapcsolatot Kingsley Shacklebolttal, aki elintézte, hogy a megfelelő aurorok a megfelelő nyilatkozatot tegyék a Reggeli Prófétának. Minden részletre ügyelt, és ha bárkinek eszébe jutna mélyebbre ásni, teljesen hihető történetet találna, ami Pitont minden gyanú alól mentesíti. Soha senkinek nem jutna eszébe, hogy bármi köze volt a dologhoz; Pottert kivéve.

Ennek legfeljebb egy cseppnyi ingerültséget kellene okoznia. Végtére is gyorsan és eredményesen megölt hat embert, szinte gondolkozás nélkül, és teljesen érzelemmentesen. Nem élvezte, csupán szükséges volt. Ezzel Piton tisztában volt, és egy tizenhat éves fiú véleménye semmin sem változtat.

Kivéve, hogy Piton meglepően nehezen tudta kiverni a fejéből Potter arckifejezését, amikor felnézett az újságból. Persze nem mintha Pitonnak számított volna, hogy mit gondol róla a fiú, dehogyis. De mégis, a csillogó zöld szemekben látható elszörnyedés kitöltötte az elméjét. Piton szeme sarkából mozgást vett észre, és mikor felnézett, látta, ahogy Potter kilép a teremből.

---

Harry azt tervezte, hogy visszavonul a harmadik emeleti folyosóra, de nem jutott el a lépcsőig.

- Mr Potter! – hallotta meg Piton hangját.

Harry megdermedt a bejárati csarnok közepén, majd lassan megfordult, hogy szembenézzen azzal az emberrel, akit a legkevésbé akart látni.

- Az irodámba, most azonnal – parancsolta Piton.

Harry komolyan fontolóra vette, hogy nem engedelmeskedik, de Piton tekintetét látva gyorsan elhessegette ezt a gondolatot, és vonakodva ugyan, de követte tanárát a pincébe.

- Ülj le – mondta Piton, miközben elfoglalta saját helyét az íróasztal mögött. Harry mély levegőt vett, és leült a megszokott székére.

- A reggeli közben látott arckifejezésedből ítélve nyilvánvalóan sejted, mi történt tegnap este a távollétedben – folytatta Piton.

Harry tudta, hogy nincs értelme finomkodni. – Megölte őket.

- Igen – felelte Piton könnyedén. – Jaj, ne nézz így rám, Potter! - csattant fel Harry arckifejezését látva. – Nem vagy már gyerek, és nyilván nem vagy naiv sem! Háború van!

- Ez nem igazolja a gyilkosságot! – tiltakozott Harry.

- Szükséges volt.

- Nem, nem volt az! – Harry talpra ugrott, és az íróasztal fölé tornyosult, hogy szembeszegüljön Pitonnal. – Már eszméletlenek voltak! Átadhatta volna őket a Minisztériumnak!

- Igen, Potter – mondta Piton kimerülten. – Átadhattam volna őket a Minisztériumnak, és az Azkabanba kerültek volna. És aztán? Azkaban már nem az a bevehetetlen erőd, mint valaha. Lucius Malfoynak mindössze egy hónapjába került megszökni. Komolyan azt gondolod, hogy azoknak az úriembereknek, akikkel tegnap este megismerkedtünk, sokkal több időre lett volna szükségük?

- Hat holttestet meg tudok magyarázni. Azt nem tudnám megmagyarázni, hogy egy elhagyatott, szemtanúk nélküli úton, ahol egyedül álltál szemben hat halálfalóval, miért védtelek meg, ahelyett, hogy hagytam volna, hogy a társaim tegyék a dolgukat.

Harrynek tátva maradt a szája.

- Úgy érti… Arra számítottak, hogy majd hagyja, hogy elraboljanak?

- Természetesen! – Most már Piton is talpon volt, és dühösen meredt Harryre. – Én az _ő _oldalukon állok. Legalábbis a Sötét Nagyúr így tudja. Hidd el, nem szeretném megfosztani őt ettől az elképzelésétől!

Harry szótlanul meredt Pitonra, aki undorodva rázta a fejét.

- Mit gondoltál? – kérdezte Piton gúnyosan. – Hogy a sport kedvéért tettem? Hogy élveztem? – Még a maró gúny sem volt képes leplezni a hangjában a keserűséget.

- Nem, természetesen nem – tiltakozott Harry.

- Akkor egyszerűen úgy gondoltad, hogy nincs lelkiismeretem? – fűzte tovább Piton. – Aligha meglepő, hiszen te mindig a legrosszabbat feltételezed rólam!

Harry megremegett Piton vádjai hallatán, hiszen tudta, hogy van bennük némi igazság.

- Nos, mit gondolt, hogy fogok reagálni? – kérdezte számonkérően. – Hagyja, hogy az újságból tudjam meg, majd azt várja, hogy ne taglózzon le a hír? Miért nem mondta el múlt éjszaka?

- Múlt éjszaka rengeteg dolgom volt. Bizonyára el tudod képzelni, hogy nem kevés munkába telt, hogy ez a történet megjelenjen a reggeli újságban. Nem volt idő rá, hogy tájékoztassalak, ezért most teszem meg.

Harry még egy pillanatig Piton szemébe mélyedt, majd újból lerogyott a székre. Piton is visszaült. Nem néztek egymásra, és nem is szólaltak meg. Végül Harry törte meg a csendet.

- Tudta, hogy követni fognak minket, ugye? – kérdezte. – Ezért akart annyira elindulni az Odúból.

Piton felsóhajtott. – Igen, gyanítottam, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr néhány követője keresni fog majd.

- És arra nem gondolt, hogy ezt megossza velem?

- Mi értelme lett volna? Az adott helyzetben nem segített volna, neked pedig enélkül is épp elég dolog járt a fejedben.

- Esetleg komolyabban vettem volna, amikor azt mondja, hogy ideje elindulni.

Piton elutasítóan rázta meg a fejét. – Valójában alighanem előnyünkre vált, hogy sötétben futottunk össze velük.

- Miért?

- Megkönnyített bizonyos dolgokat.

Piton hangjából ítélve Harry nem akarta tudni, hogy mik voltak azok a „bizonyos dolgok", de újabb aggasztó gondolat ütötte fel a fejét.

- Professzor, ugye mindannyiukat megölte?

- Igen, Potter – felelte Piton bosszankodva. – Nem sok értelme lett volna, ha csak néhányat ölök meg közülük.

Harry Piton szemébe nézett.

- Mi van, ha egyikük mégis elmenekült?

Piton tétovázott, de nem kapta el a tekintetét.

- Ebben az esetben igen nehéz helyzetben lennék – felelte nyugodt hangon.

„Igen nehéz helyzetben", így is meg lehet fogalmazni, gondolta Harry. Persze úgy is, hogy „halott". Életében először Harry teljes mértékben átérezte, milyen veszélyes játékot játszik Piton, és milyen nehéz döntéseket kell meghoznia. Nyelt egyet.

- Honnan tudja, hogy mindegyiket elkapta? Honnan tudja, hogy nem voltak ott mások is azokon kívül, akikkel harcoltunk? Lehet, hogy voltak. Sötét volt, és…

- Potter – szakította félbe Piton. – Nem azért élek még mindig, mert óvatlan vagyok. Megvan a módja annak, hogy az ember szert tegyen bizonyos információkra; ne kérdezd, hogyan, csak hidd el, ha azt mondom, hogy az összes halálfalóval leszámoltam.

Harry nem volt teljesen meggyőzve, de azért bólintott.

- Most pedig remélem, megérted, hogy ezekkel az eseményekkel kapcsolatban teljes titoktartásra van szükség? – kérdezte Piton.

- Természetesen, uram – felelte Harry készségesen.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy senkinek nem beszélhetsz róluk, még a legközelebbi barátaidnak sem.

Harry habozott. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy titokban tudja tartani Ron és Hermione előtt.

- Nem azért élek még mindig, mert mások diszkréciójára hagyatkozok – mondta Piton. – A saját életedet rábízhatod a barátaidra, de az enyémet nem.

Harry tudta, hogy Pitonnak igaza van. – Rendben van, uram – egyezett bele. – Szavamat adom rá, hogy nem mondom el senkinek.

- Jól van. Ami pedig a tanulmányaidat illeti, beszéltem az igazgatóval, aki beleegyezett, hogy átveszi az oktatásodat. Holnap estétől vele folytatod az óráidat.

- Micsoda? – kérdezte Harry meglepetten. – Miért?

Piton összevont szemöldökkel nézett Harryre, mintha azt gondolná, hogy a válasz kézenfekvő. – Úgy gondoltam, tekintettel a körülményekre, másik tanárt szeretnél.

Piton elutasítóan és neheztelés nélkül beszélt, de nyilvánvalóan biztosra vette, hogy az erdőben történtek után Harry lehetőleg minden kapcsolatot meg akar vele szakítani. Harry felháborodottan préselte össze az ajkait.

- Nos, akkor rosszul gondolta – szólalt meg. – Maga mondta, hogy nem vagyok már gyerek, és nem vagyok naiv sem. Bármit is tett tegnap, az semmivel sem lehet rosszabb, mint a vízióim. Emellett elég álszent dolog lenne tőlem, ha nem tudnám feldolgozni, hogy megölt hat halálfalót.

Piton kíváncsian nézett Harryre.

- Miért?

- Vagy meg kell ölnöm őt, vagy én halok meg – mondta Harry nyugodtan -, és én legalábbis reménykedem benne, hogy nem fogok meghalni. Szóval higgye el, professzor, én is épp eleget gondolok a gyilkosságra, ha épp nem álmodom róla.

Harry farkasszemet nézett Pitonnal, és mintha fájdalmat látott volna felvillanni a sötét szemek mélyén.

- Rendben – mondta Piton. – Akkor holnap este találkozunk, Mr Potter, ha készen áll.

- Ott leszek, uram – mondta Harry.

---

Harry a délelőtt hátralévő részében a házi feladatait írta a klubhelyiségben. Már csaknem ebédidő volt, amikor kinyílt a portrélyuk, és megjelent Ron, Ginny és Hermione. Ront és Ginnyt egyből körülvették a háztársaik, és szívből jövően üdvözölték őket. Amikor befejezték az üdvözlést és a részvétnyilvánítást, végre Harrynek is lehetősége nyílt köszönni a barátainak.

- Korán visszajöttetek – mondta.

- Nos, ismered Hermionét – kacsintott Ron. – Csak ennyi időre képes elszakadni a tankönyveitől.

- Ez nem igaz! – tiltakozott Hermione. – Különben is, magammal vittem azokat, amelyekre szükségem volt.

- Valójában már vártuk, hogy visszajöjjünk – mondta Ron. – Charlie és Rose néni ma reggel elutaztak, és mindenki másnak van valami dolga, így nem sok mindent tudtunk otthon csinálni.

- Szerintem azután, ami tegnap este történt, apa is nagyon várta már, hogy visszajöjjünk – jelentette ki komolyan Ginny. – Olvastál az újságban a halálfalókról, ugye, Harry?

- Igen – felelte Harry. – Hallottam róluk.

- Apa szerint az lenne a legjobb, ha egy ideig távol maradnánk az Odútól – folytatta Ginny. – Ő, Fred és George addig Remusnál fognak lakni.

- Valószínűleg így lesz a legjobb – mondta Harry. – Nincs értelme kockáztatni.

- Igen – értett egyet Ron. – De nagyon dühít, hogy kidobnak a saját otthonomból.

- Gyertek – szólt közbe Hermione -, menjünk ebédelni, attól majd jobban érzed magad.

A négy griffendéles többi háztársukkal együtt a Nagyterem felé indult. Hermione megérintette Harry talárjának az ujját, és jelezte neki, hogy maradjanak hátra a lépcsőn lefelé menet.

- Harry – kezdte halkan. – Nem láttál semmi vagy senki szokatlant tegnap este, ugye?

- Öö, nem – felelte Harry. – Miért kérdezed?

- Csak furcsának találom, hogy a halálfalók ilyen hamar újra Mr Weasley után mennének. Nem annyira fontos ember a háború szempontjából, és tudniuk kellett, hogy a tegnapi napra extra biztonsági intézkedéseket tettek az Odú környékén. Nem tudom kiverni a fejemből, hogy esetleg egyáltalán nem is a Weasleyk voltak a célpont.

- Úgy érted, lehet, hogy engem akartak elkapni? – kérdezte Harry, igyekezve megőrizni a semleges hangot.

- Lehetséges – felelte Hermione. – Nem kellett lángésznek lenni ahhoz, hogy kitalálják, hogy ott leszel, és Voldemort bármit megtenne, hogy megkaparintson téged.

- Igazad lehet – mondta Harry. – De azért jó ötlet, hogy Mr Weasley, Fred és George egy darabig Remusnál fognak lakni.

- Tulajdonképpen úgy gondolom, hogy ez a legjobb számukra, különösen Mr Weasley számára. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a távollét jót fog neki tenni.

Az utolsó lépcsőfokokon Harry és Hermione utolérték Ront és Ginnyt.

- Én azt mondom, esélyük sincs ellenünk – mondta épp Ron Ginnynek.

- Ne légy elbizakodott, Ron – szidta meg Ginny. – A Hugrabug nem könnyű ellenfél. Láttam őket edzeni. Emellett Katie teljesen kiakadna, ha hallaná, miket mondasz.

- Katie őrült. Ez biztos követelmény a kviddics csapatkapitányoknál.

- Akkor is követnünk kell az edzéstervünket – jelentette ki Ginny.

- Jaj, ne! – nyögött fel Hermione.

- Nekem is pont ez a véleményem – bólogatott Ron.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Hermione, és a bejárati csarnok felé mutatott. – Nézzétek.

Piton ebédelni ment, és a bejárati csarnok felénél járt, a másik irányból pedig Comyn Ryan sietett felé céltudatosan.

- Piton professzor! – szólította meg Ryan.

Piton megtorpant, és a férfi felé fordult. Harrynek elég volt egy pillantás, hogy felmérje, Pitonnak most nincs türelme Ryanhez, de úgy tűnt, ez az SVK-tanárt cseppet sem zavarja.

- Még nem volt lehetőségem üdvözölni a visszatérte után – kezdte Ryan derűsen. – Milyen volt Mrs Weasley temetése?

- Elragadó – felelte Piton szárazon. – Ha valaki kedveli a temetéseket.

- Még szerencse, hogy nem futottak össze azokkal a halálfalókkal – mondta Ryan.

Piton alig észrevehetően megmerevedett. – Igen, szerencse – válaszolt nyugodtan. Suttogásnál alig beszélt hangosabban, de akkora csend volt a bejárati csarnokban, hogy mindenki hallotta a szavait. Minden diák megállt, és őket figyelte. Már régen nem tettek úgy, mintha figyelmen kívül hagynák tanáraik állandó szócsatáit, és most csüngtek minden szavukon.

- Tudja – folytatta Ryan -, csodálkoztam, miért olyan fontos magának, hogy Mr Potter részt vegyen a temetésen, és miért ellenkezik mégis annyira, hogy maga kísérje el. De így, hogy kiderült, halálfalók kószáltak arra, már értem, hogy nem akart felelős lenni azért, ha valami szerencsétlenség történne.

Piton tekintete dühösen villant fel. – Túl messzire megy – mondta.

- Csakugyan? – mosolygott Ryan. - Árulja el, tisztában voltak vele azok a halálfalók, hogy Potter helyett egy csapat aurorba botlanak majd az úton, vagy nem volt lehetősége értesíteni őket?

Pitonnak abban a szempillantásban a kezében volt a pálcája, és Ryanre szegezte. De a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár épp olyan gyors volt. A két férfi farkasszemet nézett egymással, miközben a diákok iszkoltak el a tűzvonalból.

Piton remegett a dühtől, Ryan viszont teljesen nyugodt volt. Mosolygott, és félreérthetetlen diadal villant a tekintetében.

- Gyerünk – gúnyolódott. – Próbálja meg.

Piton a diákokra pillantott, majd vissza Ryanre. Nyilvánvaló erőfeszítéssel ismét uralma alá hajtotta az érzelmeit.

- Ígérem, hogy egy napon megfizet – mondta, majd leengedte a pálcáját, és elviharzott a pince felé.

Ryan is zsebre vágta a sajátját, és bement a Nagyterembe.

- Ez a rivalizálás Piton professzor és Ryan professzor között már nagyon elharapódzott! – jelentette ki Hermione, miközben leültek a Griffendél asztalához. – Ryan célozgatásai már túlságosan otrombák.

- Nos, el kell ismerned, hogy Piton szinte mindig borzasztóan gyanúsan viselkedik.

- Ő nem halálfaló, és ezt te is tudod, Ron! – mondta halkan Hermione.

- Lehet, hogy én tudom – súgta válaszul Ron -, de Ryan nem tudja. Ez elvileg titok, nem?

- Ryan nagyon közel járhatott az igazsághoz, ha sikerült ennyire felmérgesítenie Pitont – jegyezte meg Seamus, miközben elfoglalta a helyét, és egy aggódó pillantást vetett Harryre.

- Dumbledore-nak igazán tennie kéne valamit – mondta Lavender, és ő is Harry felé nézett.

Hermione elutasítóan megrázta a fejét, miközben a salátáért nyúlt. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Dumbledore megbízik Piton professzorban.

- Igen, de nem ez lenne az első alkalom, hogy téved – jelentette ki sötéten Dean -, és nem Piton lenne az első halálfaló Roxfortban.

- Ez tényleg igaz – értett egyet vele Seamus. – Gondoljunk csak Mógusra, vagy arra a furcsa esetre Rémszemmel. Dumbledore egyiküket sem szúrta ki.

- Nem gondoljátok komolyan, hogy Piton halálfaló, ugye? – kérdezte Neville aggódva.

- Nos, szerintem ez elég nyilvánvaló – mondta Dean. – Nézd meg, hogy kivételezik Malfoyjal meg a bandájával, és azt mindenki tudja, hogy ők_micsodák._

Az asztalnál többen bólogattak egyetértésük jeléül.

- Malfoy apjával is a legjobb barátok voltak – tette hozzá Seamus -, és ha engem kérdeztek, együtt kellett volna az Azkabanba kerülniük.

Ez az állítás egyetértő mormogást váltott ki, majd megszólalt Lavender.

- Beszélgettem a hugrabugosokkal – mondta. – Ernie mamája iskolás korukból ismeri Pitont, és egyáltalán nem bízik benne. Úgy gondolja, Dumbledore-nak ki kellene rúgnia. Mint ahogy sok más szülő is.

Hermione hitetlenkedve meredt rá. – Nem reagálják túl egy kicsit a dolgot? Úgy értem, nincs rá semmi bizonyíték.

- Van egy mód arra, hogy bebizonyosodjon – vetette fel Seamus. – Valakinek el kellene kábítania, és vetni egy pillantást a bal karjára. Tíz galleont tennék rá, hogy rajta van a Sötét Jegy.

Dean szeme felcsillant. – Ez olyasmi, amit Ryan megtenne! Lehet, hogy fel kellene vetnünk neki.

- Akkor először velem gyűlne meg a baja – szólalt meg Harry.

Mindenki elhallgatott, és döbbenten fordult felé.

- Nem bízom Ryanben – közölte velük őszintén Harry. – Ha esetleg elfelejtettétek volna, Rémszem is meg Mógus is sötét varázslatok kivédését tanított, és senki nem gyanakodott rájuk addig, amíg már majdnem túl késő volt. Ha Piton hat éven keresztül nem próbált megölni, akkor most már nem kezdek el aggódni miatta. Én inkább Ryanen tartom a fél szememet.

Harry felállt.

- Megyek, és tartok egy kis plusz kviddicsedzést – jelentette be.

- Veled tartok – mondta Ginny, és ő is felkelt.

Harry habozott, majd bólintott, és Ginnyvel az oldalán csendben kisétáltak a kastélyból. Már félúton jártak a kviddics pálya felé, amikor Ginny végül megszólalt.

- Ne aggódj Piton professzor miatt, Harry. Tud magára vigyázni.

Harry meglepetten nézett Ginnyre.

- Lehet, hogy én nem vagyok gondolatolvasó – mondta a lány -, de látom rajtad, ha aggaszt valami.

- Nem aggódom – felelte Harry. – Egyszerűen csak nem helyes, amit Ryan csinál, ennyi az egész. Mindenkit meggyőz arról, hogy Piton halálfaló!

- De hát Ronnak igaza van. Nem így a legjobb? – kérdezte Ginny. – Úgy értem, így legalább senki nem gyanakszik arra, hogy valójában Dumbledore-nak dolgozik.

- Lehetséges – adta meg magát Harry. Csak tudom, milyen az, mikor senki nem bízik meg az emberben. Hidd el, elég pocsék érzés!

Megérkeztek a kviddics pályához, és Ginny előhúzta a pálcáját.

- _Invito _seprű! – mondta.

Harry is elővette a saját pálcáját, és elismételte a varázsigét. Egy pillanattal később két seprű röppent feléjük a kastélyból. Ginny elkapta az egyiket, és felpattant rá.

- Gyere, Harry – mosolygott rá a fiúra. – Tudom, hogy verjem ki a fejedből Pitont és Ryant. – Azzal elrugaszkodott a földtől, és meredeken emelkedni kezdett.

Harry is felült a seprűjére, és a lány után iramodott.

---

A következő pár hét során Harry és barátai élete visszazökkent a normál kerékvágásba. Mrs Weasley temetése valamelyest begyógyította a halála okozta fájdalmat; és még többet is. Harry nem értette pontosan, hogy miért, de sokkal inkább megbékéltnek érezte magát, mint akár Sirius halála előtt.

Folytatta az óráit Pitonnal, és hamarosan visszaállt a korábbi kényelmes menetrend. Nem beszéltek azokról az eseményekről, melyek Mrs Weasley halálának hetében következtek be. Úgy tűnt, Piton a maga részéről igyekszik úgy tenni, mintha azok meg sem történtek volna, Harry pedig boldogan követte tanára példáját. Semmivel sem vágyott rá jobban, mint Piton, hogy mélyebben beleássa magát abba a sötét megértésbe, amit megosztottak egymással. Mindaddig, amíg nem vesz róla tudomást, addig képes lesz elkerülni nem csak a Piton elméjében, de a sajátjában jelenlévő borzalmakat is.

---

- Már csak egy hetünk van a Hugrabuggal újrajátszandó meccsig – jelentette ki Katie vidáman, mikor Harry és Ron leültek reggelizni a Nagyteremben.

- Mi is tudunk számolni, Katie – közölte Ron ingerülten, miközben a virsliért nyúlt. – Tegnap még nyolc napunk volt, és holnap már csak hat napunk lesz, szóval lehetne, hogy nem jelented be minden reggel?

Katie mérgesen nézett rá, és továbbsétált az asztal mellett.

Ron a szemét forgatta. – Ne értsd félre – magyarázta Harrynek -, én kedvelem Katie-t, tényleg, de örülök, hogy ez az utolsó éve.

- Attól függ, jövőre ki lesz helyette a csapatkapitány – mondta Harry.

- Jaj, ne, Harry. Egyikünk sem lehet olyan szörnyű, mint Katie.

- Ki mondta, hogy kettőnk közül lesz valaki az új kapitány? Lehet, hogy Ginny lesz az.

Ron majdnem kiköpte a tojást, amit le akart nyelni. – Az nem lehet, hogy Ginny leelőz minket! – mondta, és Harry elvigyorodott barátja aggódó arcát látva.

- Ha már szóba került Ginny, ki az a két srác, akikkel beszélget? – kérdezte.

Hermione, aki Ron mellett üldögélt, és a Rúnaismeret könyvét olvasgatta, felpillantott. – Jeremy Banks és Walter Sutton.

- Kik? – kérdezett vissza Ron, miközben Harryvel együtt a nyakát nyújtogatta, hogy lássa a két fiút, akikkel Ginny a Nagyterem túlsó felében beszélgetett.

- Egy csapatban vannak Ryan óráin – felelte Hermione.

Harry nem ismerte a fiúkat, de emlékezett rá, hogy már látta őket. Mégpedig a nyári látogatása során Fred és George boltjában; a két fiú igen élénken érdeklődött az ikrek portékái iránt. Ginny és a fiúk egyetértően bólintottak valamire, és Ginny elindult a Griffendél asztala felé, a fiúk pedig a Mardekáréhoz.

- Ezek _mardekárosok?_ – kérdezte Ron elborzadva.

- Az ötödévesek most vegyes csapatokban dolgoznak – erősítette meg Hermione.

- Jó reggelt – köszöntötte őket Ginny, miközben leült Ronnal és Harryvel szemközt.

- Miféle megbeszélnivalód volt azokkal a mardekárosokkal? – kezdte Ron a számonkérést.

- Az SVK-stratégiánkról beszélgettünk – felelte Ginny.

- Órán nem tudjátok megbeszélni?

Ginny szemöldökráncolva nézett a bátyjára. – Dehogynem, csak Jeremynek és Walternek támadt egy ötlete, amit meg akartak beszélni velem.

- Nem ért volna rá? – kérdezte Ron gyanakvóan.

- Ron, mi bajod van? – kérdezte Ginny bosszúsan.

- Ezek mardekárosok. Nem kéne együtt lógnod velük.

- Ennyit a házak közötti együttműködésről – motyogta Hermione.

- Nem _lógok velük együtt _– mondta Ginny -, de még ha azt is tenném, neked mi közöd hozzá?

- Nem bízom bennük.

- Nem is ismered őket!

- Nem minden mardekáros halálfaló, Ron – tette hozzá ingerülten Hermione.

- Én ebben nem lennék olyan biztos – felelte Ron. – Háború van, ne felejtsétek el.

- Nekem meg fel kell készülnöm az RBF vizsgáimra is, ne felejtsd el – emlékeztette Ginny. – És szeretnék átmenni rajtuk.

Seamus szakította félbe a civakodást. – Nos, még egy auror eltűnt – sóhajtott, miközben félretette a Reggeli Prófétát.

- Csoda, hogy van olyan, aki még megmaradt – jegyezte meg Dean. – Biztos, hogy auror akarsz lenni, Harry?

- Igen, biztosabb, mint valaha – közölte Harry, miközben befejezte a reggelit. – Valakinek szembe kell szállnia Voldemorttal.

A legtöbb hallótávolságon belül ülő diák összerezzent.

- Harry! – kiáltott fel Seamus. – Muszáj kimondanod a nevét?

- Igen – válaszolta Harry, és felállt. – Én nem félek egy névtől.

A sebébe hasító fájdalom rettenetesebb volt, mint valaha. Megtántorodott, és a fejéhez kapta a kezét. A fájdalom annyira heves volt, hogy elhomályosodott a látása, és az sem jutott el a tudatáig, hogy barátai a nevén szólongatják. Próbált küzdeni, de Voldemort haragja túlságosan elsöprő volt.

---

Harry arra ébredt a gyengélkedőn, hogy Dumbledore, McGalagony és Madam Pomfrey állnak körülötte.

- Harry – szólította meg Dumbledore. – Hogy érzed magad?

- Megvagyok, uram – ült fel Harry az ágyban. – Mi történt?

- Elájult reggelinél – felelte McGalagony.

- El tudod mondani, mi volt az oka, Harry? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

- A sebhelyem – válaszolt Harry, és óvatosan megérintette a homlokát. – Voldemort dühösebb volt, mint amilyennek valaha éreztem.

- Emlékszel valami másra is?

Harry próbálta felidézni az emlékeket. Mikor elvesztette az eszméletét, megnyílt az elméje, és úgy érezte Voldemort haragját és gyűlöletét, mintha a saját érzései lennének, de semmi másra nem tudott visszaemlékezni.

- Nem, uram – mondta Dumbledore-nak. – Egyáltalán semmire.

Abban a pillanatban érkezett Piton, és egy serlegben valami füstölgő főzetet hozott. Harry felnézett a bájitaltan tanárra, és hirtelen belehasított a sebhelyébe a fájdalom. Harry felnyögött, és kétségbeesetten próbálta lezárni az elméjét. A fájdalom lassan csillapodott, majd teljesen elenyészett. Kimerülten újra Pitonra pillantott, félig-meddig azt várva, hogy ismét úgy érzi majd, mintha felrobbanna a sebhelye, de ezúttal semmi sem történt. Piton nyilvánvaló megdöbbenéssel nézett rá, Dumbledore tekintete pedig szokatlanul komolyan vándorolt ide-oda a bájitaltan tanár és diákja között. Piton közelebb lépett, és átnyújtotta a serleget.

- Idd meg ezt – mondta Harrynek. – Segíteni fog.

Harry elvette a kupát, lehajtotta a tartalmát, és máris érezte, hogy a sebhelyéből eltűnik a fájdalom. – Köszönöm, professzor – Dumbledore-ra nézett. – Most már elmehetek? – kérdezte, kényelmetlenül érezve magát a felnőttek vizsgálódó tekintete alatt.

Tanárai egymásra pillantottak, majd Dumbledore megszólalt.

- Elmehetsz, ha megígéred, hogy beszámolsz nekem arról, ha újból megfájdul a sebhelyed, akár a legcsekélyebb mértékben is – mondta.

- Rendben van – bólintott Harry, és felállt. Gyorsan elhagyta a gyengélkedőt, végig hátában érezve az aggódó pillantásokat. Ahogy kiért a folyosóra, ott találta a rá várakozó Ront és Hermionét.

- Harry, jól vagy? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Igen – felelte Harry hűen a valósághoz. – Csak a sebhelyem volt.

- Időtlen idők óta nem viselt meg ennyire – vetette fel Ron.

Harry a homlokát ráncolta. – Voldemort borzasztó dühös valami miatt.

- Nos, reméljük, hogy ez jót jelent – mondta Ron bátorítóan.

- Igen, lehetséges – értett egyet Harry, de valahogy érezte, hogy nem így van.

---

Mire Harry megérkezett Piton aznap esti órájára, már rég el is feledkezett a sebhelyéről. Jól haladt a legilimencia tanulmányaival, és végre irányítani tudta a kapcsolatot, melynek fontosságáról olyan sokat hallott már Pitontól. Többé már nem sodorták magukkal az emlékek és az érzelmek, melyekkel találkozott, hanem képes volt felismerni a jeleket és képzettársításokat, így hatékonyan tudott kutatni Piton emlékei között. És ami a legjobb volt, végre némi uralomra tett szert a víziói felett. Legalább képes volt szánt szándékkal felébredni, és azért az is valami. Most először érzett valós reményt, hogy esetleg mégis képes lesz elsajátítani a legilimenciát, és egyben véget vetni a vízióknak.

Jelenleg azonban éppen sokkal jobban élvezte az órát, mint azt el merte volna ismerni. Piton elméje olyan ismerős volt, hogy csaknem megnyugtatónak érezte tanára jelenlétét a saját elméjében. És most, hogy többé már nem zavarodott össze, kifejezetten élvezte a Pitonnal vívott mentális csatákat.

- Rendben van, Potter – mondta Piton. – Mondd meg, mit csináltam ma ebéd után.

Harry bólintott egyet, majd összpontosított, átható tekintetét a tanáréba mélyesztve. Habár Piton elméje tele volt érdekesebbnél érdekesebb kihívásokkal, Harry mégis arra volt a legbüszkébb, hogy hatalmas előrelépést tett abban, hogy eligazodjon Piton unalmas napi teendői között. Tisztán látta az ebéd emlékét, és képes volt utána is követni Piton tevékenységét. Kissé összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

- Az irodájában töltötte a délutánt, és házi feladatokat osztályzott – mondta.

- Helyes – nyugtázta Piton, mintha Harry csupán egy alapvető bájitaltan kérdésre válaszolt volna.

- De nem az – jelentette ki Harry, és még jobban összeráncolta a szemöldökét. – Ez nem igaz.

Piton elképedve meredt rá. – Micsoda?

- Ezek az emlékek hamisak – mondta Harry, ahogyan lassan felderengett előtte, mi történt. – Régebbről származnak, de valahogyan elhitette velem, hogy ma délután történtek.

- Lehetetlen, hogy képes lettél volna ezt megállapítani! – bizonygatta Piton mérgesen.

Harry öntelten vigyorgott. – Nyilvánvalóan képes voltam rá – mondta. Meg volt sértődve, amiért Piton átejtette, és boldogsággal töltötte el, hogy mindig oly magabiztos tanára most össze van zavarodva.

Piton még egy pillanatig Harryre meredt, mielőtt megadta volna magát.

- Honnan tudtad? – kérdezte.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Csaltam.

- Csaltál? – kérdezte Piton. – Ezt hogy érted?

- Ma ebéd után Hermione lejött magához, mert valami kérdése volt a bájitaltan dolgozatával kapcsolatban. Maga nem volt itt, de összefutott Millicent Bullstrode-dal, aki mondta neki, hogy maga megbeszélést tart a prefektusaival.

Piton egy pillanatig hitetlenkedve meredt Harryre, majd undorodva megrázta a fejét.

- Nos, legyen ez a mai nap leckéje, Potter. Lehet valaki bármilyen kiváló okklumens, ha a tények és a biztos tudás ellene szólnak, mégis veszített.

- Szóval azokból az emlékekből, amiket láttam, mennyi nem volt igazi? – kérdezte Harry. Próbálta nemtörődöm hangon feltenni a kérdést, bár még mindig fel volt háborodva a megtévesztés miatt.

- Mindegyik igazi, Potter, csak módosítottam a képzettársításokat, és így megváltozott néhány összefüggés közöttük – mondta Piton. Ahogy leírta, egyszerűen hangzott, de Harry tudta, hogy nem volt az. Mégis érdekelte, hogy Piton milyen gyakran élt ezzel a módszerrel.

- Semmi lényegessel nem tévesztettelek meg – válaszolta meg Piton Harry kimondatlan kérdését. Mostanában mintha gyakran tett volna ilyet.

Harry elégedetten bólintott. Egy percig sem hitte, hogy Piton a szemébe hazudna. Fontolóra vette, amit Piton mondott neki, majd a látott emlékeket. Tökéletesen kapcsolódtak egymáshoz. Ha nem tudta volna, sosem találta volna ki, hogy nem közvetlenül egymás után következnek.

- Szóval lehetséges azt megállapítani, ha valaki manipulálja az emlékeit? – kérdezte.

Piton nem válaszolt. Homlokát ráncolva koncentrált valamire.

- Professzor?

A tanár Harryre pillantott. – Ezt egy másik alkalommal fogjuk megvitatni, Mr Potter – közölte nyersen. – Ma estére végeztünk. Kérem, térjen vissza a hálótermébe.

- De hát még csak most kezdtük – tiltakozott Harry meglepetten. – Mi a …? – Nem fejezte be, mikor észrevette, hogy Piton a bal alkarját dörzsölgeti, mintha fájdalom gyötörné. Harry nagyot nyelt, és belehasított a félelem.

- Uram… Minden rendben van?

Piton követte Harry tekintetét, és haragosan összevonta a szemöldökét. – Minden a legnagyobb rendben van. Most pedig tedd azt, amit mondtam, és menj vissza a hálótermedbe.

- Igen, uram – mondta Harry, de mintha a földbe gyökerezett volna a lába. Pontosan tudta, mire készül Piton, és őrült késztetést érzett, hogy könyörögni kezdjen neki, hogy ne tegye.

Piton rideg tekintete lágyabbá vált. – Nincs semmi gond, Potter – folytatta gyengédebb hangon. - Tudod, hogy ez messze nem az első alkalom. Most menj.

Harry bólintott; cseppet sem nyugodott meg, de sikerült elhátrálnia az ajtóig. Vetett még egy pillantást a tanárára, majd kilépett a folyosóra, és elindult vissza a Griffendél-torony felé. Menet közben próbálta elhessegetni a rossz előérzetét. Voldemort elé állni, nem olyasmi volt, amit szívesen megtett volna, de Piton nyilván már számtalanszor megtette. Voldemort hűséges halálfalójának hitte, tehát ésszerűnek tűnt, hogy időről időre magához hívatja. Piton tisztában volt ezzel, és Dumbledore is ezt mondta neki. Ez a gondolat kissé csillapította az idegességét. Piton és Dumbledore bizonyára tudják, hogy mit csinálnak. De még Harry Dumbledore iránt érzett bizalma sem volt képes teljesen megszüntetni a félelmét.

Mikor Harry rájött, mennyire aggódik, megtorpant. Csaknem visszafordult, de Piton már valószínűleg elment, és ha mégsem, sosem hallgatna Harry homályos előérzeteire. Fontolóra vette, hogy felkeresi Dumbledore-t, de információk nélkül még az igazgató sem tudna cselekedni. Harrynek rá kellett jönnie, mit tervez Voldemort. Újból a Griffendél-torony felé indult. Mikor megérkezett, egyenesen felment a szobájába, lerántotta magáról a talárját, és ágyba bújt. Még mindig elég korán volt, és a legkevésbé sem volt álmos, de tudta, mi a megoldás a problémára. Benyúlt az éjjeliszekrénye fiókjába, és rátalált arra az Álomtalan Álom főzetre, amit hónapokkal ezelőtt kapott Pitontól. Kísérleti jelleggel ivott belőle egy kortyot, és azonnal érezte, ahogy ellazul, és a szempillái elnehezülnek. Bedugaszolta az üveget, és lefeküdt. Lehunyta a szemét, és abban a pillanatban már aludt is.

---

_A tisztáson két tucatnyi halálfaló állt körben. A környező fákat fáklyák világították meg. Harry a kör középpontjában állt, lábát egy férfi testén nyugtatta, aki láthatóan halott volt._

_- Bizonyára egyikőtök sem felejtette el – szólította meg köré gyűlt követőit -, hogy három héttel ezelőtt hat társatokat ölték meg Widra St. Capdel mellett. Ez itt egyike azoknak az auroroknak, akik informátorunk szerint részt vettek a csatában. Mint látjátok, megfizetett a gyalázatért._

_A jelenlévők között elismerő mormogás hangzott fel._

_- Köszönjük Elias Crawleynak, hogy elvezetett minket ehhez az aurorhoz – folytatta Harry nagylelkű hangulatban. – Úgy hiszem, az ő informátora volt, aki jelezte, hogy ennek a férfinak köze volt az eseményekhez._

_Az említett halálfalónak dagadt a melle a büszkeségtől. – Igen, Nagyuram, ő volt. Nagyon értékes és megbízható személy._

_- Így mondtad – folytatta Harry könnyedén. – Képzelheted hát a meglepetésemet, mikor rájöttem, hogy ennek a férfinak valójában_semmi, de semmi_ köze nincs a Widra St. Capdel melletti halálesetekhez._

_Harry mosolygott, miközben Crawley arcán zavarodott pánik futott át. _

_- Micsoda? De Nagyuram, én… Ez lehetetlen! Nekem azt mondták…_

_- Rosszul mondták – sziszegte Harry._

_Crawley tehetetlenül meredt rá. – Bocsáss meg, Nagyuram – könyörgött elkeseredetten. – Az emberem biztos volt benne, hogy ez az auror egyike azoknak, akik felelősek a történtekért._

_Harry gúnyosan mosolygott a reszkető férfira. - _Ezúttal_ nem kell a megbocsátásomért esedezned – mondta mogorván. – Ez a férfi egyike_volt_ azoknak, akik _elvileg_ felelősek. Bevallotta a gyilkosságokat; voltaképpen hencegett velük; részletesen elmesélte, társaival hogyan ütöttek rajta szolgáimon. De beleláttam az elméjébe, és tudtam, hogy hazudik. Sosem járt Widra St. Capdelben, és a vallomása csel._

_- Nagyuram, bocsáss meg – szólalt meg Lucius Malfoy mély meghajlás kíséretében -, de miért ismerne el olyan gyilkosságokat, melyeket nem követett el?_

_- Hogy megvédje a valódi bűnöst, Lucius. Ez az egész csalás Dumbledore szagától bűzlik. – Harry orrlyukai kitágultak, és járkálni kezdett a körben. – Mindig is túl ravasz volt, és ha nem az aurorok felelősek szolgáim haláláért, akkor bizonyosan Dumbledore. Neki és annak az elbizakodott elnevezésű Főnix Rendjének megvan az az idegesítő szokásuk, hogy a legalkalmatlanabb pillanatokban bukkannak fel._

_A tisztáson álló emberek bólintottak. Dumbledore és követői jelentették az egyedüli komoly fenyegetést Voldemortra és a halálfalókra, és igencsak elképzelhetőnek tartották, hogy a Rend hiúsította meg Potter elrablására tett legutóbbi kísérletüket._

_- Mindazonáltal van valami érdekes ebben az egészben – tette hozzá mellékesen Harry, miközben körbe sétált, és minden egyes halálfalóját tüzetesen szemügyre vette. – Azt kérdezem magamtól, kinek a kilétét akarja Dumbledore annyira eltitkolni, hogy ilyen lépéseket tesz az érdekében? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az őt követő csőcselék egyetlen tagja sem igényel ilyesfajta védelmet. Lehetséges lenne, hogy ugyanarról a személyről van szó, aki megtanította Potternek, hogyan zárja le az elméjét a támadásaimmal szemben? – Harry megállt Piton előtt, és megtévesztően kedves hangon azt kérdezte: - Mit gondolsz erről, Perselus?_

_A tisztáson megfagyott a levegő, és egy pisszenést sem lehetett hallani. Harry és Piton pislogás nélkül meredtek egymás szemébe, míg a többi halálfaló döbbenten bámulta őket, és még levegőt is alig mertek venni._

_- Nagyon, nagyon ügyes vagy, Perselus – suttogta Harry keserűen. – Még most sem érzékelek hazugságot az elmédben. De vésd az eszedbe, többé nem tudsz megtéveszteni. _Tudom, _hogy elárultál engem._

_Piton még egy pillanatig farkasszemet nézett Harryvel, majd lassan kiengedte a levegőt. – Honnét? – kérdezte csendes beletörődéssel._

_Harryben felcsapott a düh Piton higgadtságát látva, de megzabolázta az érzést, és hátborzongató elégedettséggel elmosolyodott._

_- Roxfort falai nem olyan áthatolhatatlanok, mint azt Dumbledore hiszi – gúnyolódott. – Legalábbis azok számára, akik a legkisebb repedéseken is képesek átjutni. – Baljára pillantott, egy nem messze tőle nyugtalanul mozgolódó alakra._

_- Pettigrew – köpte Piton, majd keserűen felnevetett. – Milyen találó. – Az apró férfira meredt, aki idegesen fészkelődött, de tartotta magát._

_- Hónapok óta szemmel tartottalak titeket – szólalt meg Pettigrew. – A Griffendél klubhelyiségének kandallója mögött van egy tökéletes kis búvóhely. Meglepődnél, mi mindent mondanak a diákok a klubhelyiségükben, amikor azt hiszik, hogy senki nem hallja őket._

_- Nos, Perselus? – kérdezte Harry doromboló hangon._

_- Nos mi?_

_Harryben fellángolt a harag, és kitört belőle. – _Crucio!

_Piton felnyögött, és térdre esett. Addig üvöltött a fájdalomtól, míg Harry fel nem oldotta a bűbájt. Meg sem próbált felállni, csak színtiszta gyűlölettel teli tekintettel felnézett Harryre._

_- Úgy értem, mit vársz, mit mondjak? – vetette oda összeszorított foggal. – Vesztegessem azzal mindkettőnk idejét, hogy tagadom? – Gyűlölködve elhúzta a száját. – Úgysem hinnél nekem, annyira meg bizonyára ismersz, hogy tudd, nem fogok könyörögni._

_Harry ajka kegyetlen mosolyra húzódott, ahogy lenézett Pitonra. Kinyújtotta csontos kezét, és mutatóujjával végigsimította Piton állát. Érezte, hogy a férfi összerezzen az érintésétől, és mosolya ragadozó jelleget öltött._

_- Ó, könyörögni fogsz, Perselus – suttogta. – Kegyelemért és halálért fogsz könyörögni. A lelkedet is odaadnád majd, hogy egyetlen pillanatra megszűnjön a fájdalom. De nem lesz megkönnyebbülés, és a kín nem ér majd véget. El fogod felejteni, hogy létezett valaha olyan idő, amikor nem szenvedtél, és a fájdalom nem fog csillapodni. Ezerszer meg fogod bánni, hogy elárultál._

_Piton szörnyen sápadt volt, és Harry félelmet és beletörődést látott a szemében, de a hangja nyugodt volt._

_- Az, hogy elárultalak – mondta Piton -, az egyetlen dolog az életemben, amit sosem fogok megbánni._

_- Meglátjuk – sziszegte a jéghideg hang. Harry újból Pitonra emelte a pálcáját. –_ Crucio

---

Harry végigszáguldott a folyosón, odakiabálta a jelszót a Dumbledore irodájának bejáratánál álló vízköpőnek, majd becsusszant a kinyíló ajtón, és felrohant a lépcsőn. Mikor belépett az irodába, Fawkes az ülőrúdján aludt, de Dumbledore-nak nyoma sem volt.

- Professzor! – kiáltotta Harry sürgetően. – Dumbledore professzor!

Dumbledore megjelent az iroda felett lévő nappali részbe vezető lépcső tetején.

- Harry, mi történt? – kérdezte, miközben leereszkedett a lépcsőn.

- Piton professzor! – felelte Harry. – Voldemort tudja.

Dumbledore mintha Harry szeme előtt öregedett volna meg. Megtámaszkodott az íróasztalán, és lehajtotta a fejét.

- Halott? – kérdezte csendesen az öregember.

- Nem, de hamarosan az lesz, ha nem teszünk valamit! – mondta Harry. – Kapcsolatba kell lépnünk a Renddel és a minisztériumi aurorokkal…

Dumbledore feltartott kézzel elhallgattatta Harryt.

- Sem a Rend, sem a Minisztérium nem tehet semmit Piton professzorért, Harry.

- Dehogynem! Van ott pár tucat halálfaló, de ha maga is odamegy, és rajtuk ütnek…

- Harry – vágott közbe Dumbledore fájdalmas hangon. – Tudod, hogy hol van Piton professzor?

Harry pislogott. – Nem, hol?

- Fogalmam sincs róla. Mint ahogy senki másnak sem. Azért nem tudunk segíteni neki, mert nem tudjuk, hol találhatnánk meg.

Harry Dumbledore-ra meredt, és nem akarta elhinni, amit hallott. – Lennie kell valami módnak – ragaszkodott hozzá.

- Te láttad, hogy hol vannak, Harry. Láttál bármit, ami támpontot nyújthatna a fellelhetőségükhöz?

Harry nyelt egyet. – Nem. Egy erdei tisztáson voltak.

- És Angliában száz meg száz ilyen tisztás létezik.

Harry hátat fordított Dumbledore-nak. Ez nem történhet meg, gondolta dühösen. Üvölteni akart, vagy megütni valamit. Az is épp elég rossz volt, hogy nem tudta kizárni a fejéből a víziókat. Miért van az, hogy teljességgel képtelen bármit tenni ellenük?

- Ez nem _tisztességes_! – tört ki belőle.

- Nem. Nem az – értett egyet Dumbledore. – És tudom, hogy nem vigasztal, hogy nem a te hibád. De semmit nem tehetünk. Voldemort sosem fedi fel a találkozói helyszínét.

Harry megpördült, és újra szembekerült Dumbledore-ral. Egy elkeseredett gondolat ötlött fel benne. – Voldemort tudja, hol vannak!

- Természetesen. Ő hívja oda a halálfalókat.

- Akkor én is ki tudom találni!

Dumbledore mérlegelő tekintettel nézett rá. – Harry, nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy a képességeid…

- Piton professzor elméjét át tudom kutatni, biztosan képes leszek rá Voldemort esetében is.

- Harry, ez teljesen más, mint a tanóráid – figyelmeztette Dumbledore.

- Tudom, de meg kell próbálnom! Tudom, hogy mit tesz vele Voldemort! Képtelen vagyok ölbe tett kézzel ülni!

Dumbledore a kétségbeesett fiatalemberre nézett, és beleegyezően bólintott. – Harry – kezdte óvatosan. – Tudnod kell, hogy amikor belépsz Voldemort elméjébe, a helyzet sokkal rosszabb lesz, mint amikor kiléptél.

Harry bólintott.

- Jól van – mondta Dumbledore. – Ébresszük fel Madam Pomfreyt, és kérjünk tőle egy álomitalt.

Nem tartott soká, míg a gyengélkedőre értek, és elmagyarázták Madam Pomfreynak, hogy mire van szükségük, de Harrynek végeérhetetlen időnek tűnt. Minden elmúló másodpercnek fájdalmasan tudatában volt, és miközben arra vártak, hogy Madam Pomfrey kihozza nekik az altató főzetet, idegesen járkált fel-alá.

- Itt van – mondta a javasasszony, mikor egy serleggel tért vissza. – Ez egynegyed adag, tehát várhatóan könnyen fel tud majd ébredni.

Harry bólintott, a legközelebbi ágyra vetette magát, és a bájitalért nyúlt.

- Harry – szólalt meg Dumbledore, és a fiú karjára tette a kezét. – Ha nem sikerül…

- Tudom, nem az én hibám – fejezte be türelmetlenül Harry. – Csak hadd csináljam. – Egyetlen hörpintéssel kiürítette a serleget, és visszahanyatlott az ágyra. Azonnal elaludt.

_A tisztást betöltő üvöltés úgy hangzott, mintha egy megsebzett vadállattól eredne, de láthatóan a lábai előtt heverő férfitól származott. Piton artikulátlanul felnyögött, és vért öklendezett fel. Harryre egy szörnyű pillanatig annyira megsemmisítő hatással volt az előtte lejátszódó jelenet, hogy attól félt, fel fog ébredni._

Dolgom van, _mondta magának, és minden erejével igyekezett arra koncentrálni, hogy megnyugodjon. Ironikus módon a következő pillanatban felhangzó hideg kacaj, ami mintha tőle származott volna, segített ebben._

Ez az! Voldemortra összpontosíts, ne Pitonra.

_- El kell ismernem, Perselus, jól bírod. A legtöbb ember már a halálért könyörögne, ha ennyi ideig állt volna Cruciatus hatása alatt._

_Piton már sokkos állapotban volt, így ha értette is Voldemort szavait, már nem tudott válaszolni. _

_- Lehet – folytatta Harry -, hogy jót tenne némi változatosság. _Oblido! –_ Harry hallotta a hangot, ahogyan valami összetörik. Egy pillanatba telt, míg felfogta, hogy az a valami csont volt. Piton jobb lába térdtől lefelé szét volt zúzva. A férfi fojtottan felkiáltott, és elájult._

_- Nem, nem, Perselus – mondta Harry. – Nem lesz ilyen könnyű. _Stimula!

_Egy halálhörgésszerű zokogás tudatta, hogy Piton újra eszméleténél van._

Elég! _– rótta meg magát Harry. _Koncentrálj! Hol vagyunk? _Összesűrítette tudatát, hogy kizárólag a tartózkodási helyeként szolgáló testtel foglalkozzon. Voldemort légzésére, mozdulataira, érzéseire és gondolataira összpontosított. _Kérlek – _gondolta Harry. – _Kérlek, add, hogy sikerüljön.

_Csodával határos módon úgy tűnt, valami történik. A tisztás, a halálfalók, sőt még maga Piton is mintha a semmibe veszett volna, és Harry érezte, ahogyan Voldemort elméje megnyílik előtte. Érzékelte az emlékek és gondolatok összevisszaságát, melyek mindegyike mintha még sötétebb lett volna, mint az előző. Bármerre fordult, keserűséget, gyűlöletet és bosszúszomjat látott, és csaknem visszahőkölt. Voldemort maga volt a megtestesült gonosz, belül még förtelmesebb, mint kívül. _

_Harry kényszerítette magát, hogy összpontosítson. _Hol vagyunk? _Harry egyszer csak meglátta a tisztást, ahol voltak, de az üres volt. Az emlék nyilvánvalóan az este kezdetéről származott._

_Megfordult, és elkezdett sétálni a fák között, amíg kiért egy útra, ami élesen elkanyarodott, egy meredek dombról tekergett lefelé a keskeny völgyben elhelyezkedő kisvároshoz. A kanyarban egy kopottas útjelző tábla állt, melyen ez volt olvasható: „East Bending, 2 mérföld"._

- Ez az! – ugrott fel Harry az ágyban, és tudomást sem vett Madam Pomfrey rémült sikolyáról. Dumbledore mellette ült, és csillogó tekintettel figyelte.

- Megtaláltad?

- Igen! East Bendingtől két mérföldre vannak, egy a városra néző gerincen, ahol az út elkanyarodik.

Dumbledore még egy pillanatig Harry tekintetébe mélyedt, mintha megpróbálná az emlékezetébe vésni. Aztán elmosolyodott. Ezúttal azonban nem a megszokott jóindulatú mosoly jelent meg az arcán. Ez eltökélt volt, és veszélyt sugárzott. Megpaskolta Harry vállát.

- Szép munka, Harry! – mondta. – Ígérem, hogy megtaláljuk. – Azzal megfordult, és minden további szó nélkül elviharzott a gyengélkedőről.

Harry visszahanyatlott a párnájára, és hosszan felsóhajtott. Voldemort elméjének átkutatása mind fizikailag, mind mentálisan kimerítette. Érezte, ahogy hatalmába keríti az álom, de erőnek erejével kiszakította magát. Nem akarta újból átélni ezt a víziót.

_Akkor ne tedd – _mondta magának. Egyszer már sikerült, másodszor is meg tudja tenni. Tudja, hogy képes rá. Ellazult, és hamarosan álomba merült, melyet nem zavartak víziók.


	14. A gyengélkedő

A javításokért köszönet Zizikének és Theatressnek.

* * *

**14. fejezet: A gyengélkedő**

Harry beszélgetés zajára ébredt. Még félálomban volt, így nem tudta kivenni, miről beszélnek. Aztán a hangok elhallgattak, és egy ismerős arc jelent meg a tekintete előtt.

- Remus – szólalt meg Harry, immár teljesen éberen. – Mit csinálsz te itt?

Remus Lupin Harryre mosolygott. – Azok közt voltam, akik ma este elrontották Voldemort kis szórakozását. Ez volt az év legsikeresebb rajtaütése, Harry. Úgy hallottam, neked kell érte köszönetet mondanunk.

- Azt hiszem, igen, de mi van Piton professzorral?

- Megtaláltuk. Dumbledore visszahozta, és most Madam Pomfreynál vannak.

- Ezek szerint életben van?

Remus egy pillanatig tétovázott. – Igen, Harry, életben van.

- De? – kérdezte Harry, érezvén a kimondatlan szavakat.

Remus lassan sóhajtott egyet. – Rettenetes állapotban van. Még soha senkit nem láttam ilyen… - Úgy tűnt, bármit is akart Remus mondani, meggondolta magát. Ismét elmosolyodott. – Nos, honnan is tudhatnám? Nem vagyok gyógyító. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Dumbledore meglátogat majd, amint megtud valamit.

- Lupin, nem érünk rá egész éjszaka! – morogta a gyengélkedőre bebicegő Rémszem Mordon. – Még sok dolgunk van. – Mikor meglátta Harryt, féloldalas vigyorra húzta a száját. – Szép munka volt, Potter! Nyolc halálfalót kaptunk el ma este. A legjobb fogás a tavalyi minisztériumi eset óta. Csak láss el minket ilyen információkkal, és ráborítjuk az asztalt arra a söpredékre.

- Nem hiszem, hogy a közeljövőben számíthatunk ilyen információkra Harrytől, Mordon – jelentette ki szigorúan Lupin. – A tanulásra kell összpontosítania.

- Szerintem Potter pontosan tudja, mire kell összpontosítania, Lupin. Mindannyiunknak ki kell vennünk a részünket a munkából, ha meg akarjuk nyerni ezt a háborút. – Harryhez fordult. – Rengetegen vannak, akik bármilyen segítségért hálásak lennének, Potter. Ne felejtsd el. – Azzal megfordult, és elsétált. – Jössz, Lupin? – kiáltott hátra a válla fölött.

Remus az öreg auror után bámult. – Harry, figyelj rám – kezdte –, ne törődj Mordonnal. A te feladatod most az, hogy elvégezd a tanulmányaidat itt a Roxfortban, nem pedig az, hogy mentális sakkot játssz Voldemorttal. Ígérd meg nekem, hogy távol tartod magad az elméjétől, hacsak nem fenyeget vészhelyzet.

Harrynek még Remus aggódó arckifejezése ellenére sem akarózott ezt megígérnie. Ha segíthetne a Voldemort elleni harcban…

- Lupin! – kiabált Mordon az ajtóból, miközben falábával türelmetlenül dobolt a padlón.

- Jövök már! – kiáltotta vissza Lupin. – Ígérd meg, Harry! – mondta sürgetően.

- Rendben van – adta meg magát a fiú. – Megígérem.

Remus megveregette Harry vállát, és megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott. – Jól van. Vigyázz magadra. Hamarosan beszélünk. – Megfordult, és szapora léptekkel elhagyta a gyengélkedőt, hogy csatlakozzon Mordonhoz.

Harry gondolataiba merülve figyelte, ahogy a két férfi távozik. _Képes lenne _legilimencia segítségével kideríteni valamit Voldemort terveiről? Mindig is szigorúan önvédelmi célból tanult okklumenciát és legilimenciát, de ha a megszerzett tudást a Voldemort elleni harcban is használhatja, hát annál jobb. Persze fennáll a veszély, hogy Voldemort is olvas az ő gondolataiban, vagy akár hamis képeket ültet el az elméjében, hogy csapdát állítson. Harry még mindig nem tudta, hogyan kell megkülönböztetni a valóságos látomásokat a hamisaktól. Alkalomadtán meg kell kérdeznie Pitontól. _Piton!_

Görcsbe rándult a gyomra, ahogy eszébe jutott, tanárának micsoda megpróbáltatásokat kellett éjszaka elszenvednie. Mindezidáig senki nem vette a fáradságot, hogy bejöjjön, és elmondja, mi történik.

_Természetesen_, gondolta Harry ingerülten.

Nos, nem fog tovább várni. Felkelt, és határozottan elsétált az ágyak mellett a kisebb kórteremig, melyet általában a személyzetnek vagy a súlyos betegeknek tartottak fenn. Ahogy az ajtóhoz ért, halk beszélgetésfoszlányok ütötték meg a fülét.

- … a Szent Mungóba?

- … semmit sem tehetnek…

- Vannak élő rokonai?

- Nincsenek.

- Harry? Kérlek, gyere be. – Ez utóbbi Dumbledore-tól származott, aki észrevette az ajtó előtt ácsorgó fiút.

Az igazgató mellett McGalagony professzor és Madam Pomfrey álltak. Mindhárman szokatlanul elkeseredettnek tűntek.

- Semmi gond, Harry – szólt Dumbledore a fiú habozását látva.

- Csak tudni akartam, hogy van Piton professzor – mentegetőzött Harry, és belépett a szobába.

Madam Pomfrey félrenézett, Dumbledore és McGalagony professzor pedig váltottak egymással egy gyors pillantást. Egyik reakció sem segített elűzni a Harry szívére nehezedő nyomást.

- Rendbe fog jönni? – kérdezte.

- Nem, Harry – felelte gyengéden Dumbledore. – Sajnálom, de nem.

Harry az igazgatóra meredt, és próbálta megemészteni a szavait. – Úgy érti… meg fog… Piton…?

- Igen, Harry. Haldoklik. Madam Pomfrey meggyógyította az összes olyan sérülését, amelyet meg lehetett gyógyítani. A többihez időre lenne szükség, de Piton professzornak nincs hozzá sem ereje, sem akarata. Nem fogja megérni a reggelt.

Harry döbbenten kapkodott levegő után, a tompa nyomás helyett egyszer csak úgy érezte, mintha kést forgatnának a szívében. Dumbledore abban a pillanatban mellette termett, és a vállára tette a kezét.

- Harry, te megtettél mindent, amit lehetett, sőt még annál is többet – mondta Dumbledore kedves hangon. – És nem volt hiábavaló. Jelentős szenvedéstől kímélted meg. Nyugalomban fog meghalni, azok között, akik törődnek vele, ahelyett, hogy az ellenségei vennék körül, és kínszenvedések közepette távozna.

Harry kábultan bólintott. – Láthatom?

- Természetesen.

- Igazgató úr – kezdett volna tiltakozni McGalagony.

- Kiérdemelte a jogot, Minerva – mondta Dumbledore.

Dumbledore beljebb vezette Harryt, és elhúzta a függönyt a legközelebb álló ágy előtt. Piton közel sem nézett ki olyan rosszul, mint amire Harry számított; Madam Pomfrey láthatóan hősies munkát végzett, hogy meggyógyítsa a leginkább látható sérüléseit. Borzasztóan sápadt volt, de úgy nézett ki, mintha egyszerűen csak aludna, és bármelyik pillanatban kinyitná a szemét. Homloka, melyet általában ráncok barázdáltak, most kisimult. Valójában az egész arckifejezése nyugodt, ellazult volt. Fiatalabbnak és békésebbnek tűnt, mint amilyennek Harry valaha látta.

Harry nagyot nyelt, és azon kapta magát, hogy szaporán pislog. Még Dumbledore jelenléte sem enyhítette a mellkasában egyre növekvő fájdalmat.

- Mr Potter – szólította meg gyengéden McGalagony. – Ma éjjel már semmit sem tehet itt. – Megfogta a fiú karját. – Kérem. Madam Pomfrey ad magának Álomtalan Álom főzetet.

- Nem – felelte Harry. – Nem akarok aludni.

- Szüksége van a pihenésre. Sok mindenen ment keresztül ma éjjel – ragaszkodott hozzá McGalagony.

- Tudom, min mentem keresztül ma éjjel! És nincs szükségem arra, hogy megpaskolják a fejemet, és elküldjenek aludni, mint egy kisgyereket. Csak hagyjanak békén, rendben?!

- Mr Potter, nem maradhat itt – jelentette ki Madam Pomfrey.

- Miért nem? Hiszen haldoklik, miféle veszélyt jelenthetnék rá?

- Ellenkezik a szabályzattal, és még ha nem is így lenne, semmit nem segít azzal, ha itt virraszt – mondta McGalagony.

- Szóval azt akarják, hogy feküdjek le, és ne aggódjak? Képtelen vagyok rá! Nem érdekelnek a szabályok. Ha úgy tetszik, ki is rúghatnak holnap, de nem megyek el!

Dumbledore megköszörülte a torkát. – Minerva, Poppy, talán az lenne a legjobb, ha megengednénk Harrynek, hogy maradjon. Nem hiszem, hogy jelen körülmények között egy pár ébren töltött óra bármi gondot okozna.

- Albus! – McGalagony láthatóan el volt szörnyedve.

- Látott már sokkal rosszabb dolgokat is. Szerintem Harry jobban tudja, hogy mire van most szüksége, mint mi. Ez egyszer kivételt tehetünk.

McGalagony rosszallóan préselte össze ajkait. De látta a dühös eltökéltséget Harry tekintetében, és a csendes határozottságot Dumbledore-éban, és sóhajtva vette tudomásul vereségét. – Rendben.

Madam Pomfrey szintén bólintott.

- Harry, ha bármire szükséged van, bármelyikünkhöz nyugodtan fordulhatsz – közölte Dumbledore, majd kiterelte McGalagonyt és Madam Pomfreyt, és Harry magára maradt az üres gyengélkedőn. Odahúzott egy széket az ágy mellé, és a szemeit dörzsölgetve leült. McGalagonynak persze igaza volt; fáradt volt. Ahogyan itt üldögélt a csendes félhomályban, érezte, ahogy erőt vesz rajta a kimerültség.

Mit keresett itt? Miért ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy maradhasson? Valamilyen módon felelősnek érezte magát? Nem, gondolta. Nem volt bűntudata. _Akkor miért fáj ennyire? Nincs már így is elég ember, akit gyászolok?_

Harry az ágy szélének támasztotta a könyökét, kezébe temette az arcát, és próbálta ráncba szedni zavaros érzéseit. Érezte, hogy valaki egy takarót borít a vállára, és mikor meglepetten felnézett, látta, hogy Dumbledore áll mellette.

- Az ilyen alkalmakkor igencsak össze tudnak kuszálódni az érzelmeink – szólalt meg az igazgató. – Néha olyan érzések bukkannak felszínre, melyekről tudomásunk sem volt.

- Mindig azt mondogatta, hogy meg kell tanulnom irányítani a vízióimat, úgy, ahogy ma éjjel tettem. Szavát adta, hogy ki fogja hozni belőlem.

- Perselus mindig is olyan ember volt, aki tartja a szavát. Tudod, nem kell szégyellned, hogy számít neked.

- Tudom – felelte Harry. – Csak nem tudom, miért teszem. Nem kellene ennyire számítania.

- _Nem kellene? _Harry, nincs olyan, hogy nem kellene sajnálatot éreznünk azok iránt, akik mindent feláldoztak a gonosz elleni harcban.

- Akkor hát ezt érzem, csupán sajnálom őt?

- Ezt neked kell megmondanod. Erre a kérdésre csak te ismerheted a választ.

Harry kerülte az igazgató tekintetét.

- Nem kell, hogy jogod legyen gyászolni – mondta Dumbledore.

Harry metszően pillantott vissza Dumbledore-ra, aki szomorúan elmosolyodott. – Igen – mondta az igazgató. – Ezzel még Perselus is tisztában van. Akkor hát amit érzel, az gyász, igaz?

Harry nem bízott benne, hogy meg tudna szólalni, így csak bólintott.

- Nekem is hiányozni fog, Harry – mondta gyengéden az idős varázsló.

Harry keményen az ajkába harapott, de nem használt. Nem tudta visszatartani a könnyeit. Dumbledore átölelte a fiatalembert.

- Ez nem tisztességes! – zokogta Harry. – Miért nem tudott akkor meghalni, mikor még nem törődtem vele? Miért kellett mostanáig várnia?

- Harry, tényleg jobb lenne, ha nem törődnél vele? Jobb lenne, ha reggelinél hallanád a hírt, és nem éreznél mást, csak meglepetést?

Harry könnyedén el tudta képzelni a jelenetet a Nagyteremben, amint Dumbledore ünnepélyesen és titokzatosan bejelenti, hogy a bájitaltan tanár halott. Szinte hallotta a döbbent találgatásokat: _Hogyan halt meg? Ki veszi át az óráit? _Mindezt izgatottan, tojás és virsli felett megvitatva.

- Nem – nyögte ki. – Azt nem akarnám.

- Akkor attól tartok, a gyász az egyetlen lehetőséged. Ezért maradtál itt. - Dumbledore hátrébb lépett, és Harry szemébe nézett. – Engedd magadat gyászolni, Harry. – Vigasztalóan megszorította a fiatalember vállát. – Reggel találkozunk.

Az igazgató csendben távozott, és Harry újból magára maradt. Pitonra nézett, majd mintegy kísérletképpen kinyújtotta a kezét, és megérintette a férfi karját. A sebhelyébe belehasított a fájdalom, mire elkapta a kezét. Megdörzsölte a homlokát, és mikor csillapodott a fájdalom, óvatosan újra odanyúlt, és felhajtotta Piton hálóingének az ujját. A Sötét Jegy jól láthatóan kirajzolódott, csaknem feketén izzott Piton sápadt bőrén.

Harryben hirtelen heves gyűlölet támadt Voldemort iránt. Fogalma sem volt arról, vajon Piton érzi-e a Sötét Jegy által okozott fájdalmat, de taszította a gondolat, hogy a férfinak el kell viselnie annak a szörnyetegnek a jelét, aki könyörtelenül megkínozta.

Ösztönösen kinyújtotta a kezét, és megragadta Piton karját ott, ahol a Sötét Jegy izzott. Érezte a Jegyből áradó természetellenes forróságot, de az semmi nem volt a sebhelyét perzselő fájdalomhoz képest. Mégsem volt hajlandó elengedni. Úgy kapaszkodott Piton karjába, mintha ezzel megvédhetné a gonosztól, mely mindkettejük életét oly hosszú időn át beárnyékolta. Lehunyta a szemét, és minden tudását latba vetette, hogy megtörje a Voldemorttal való kapcsolatot. Megtette már máskor is, de a sötét varázsló jelenléte sosem volt még ilyen erős és szilárd. Harry légzése szaggatottá vált, de nem volt hajlandó feladni. Soha nem igyekezett még ennyire elszántan kilökni Voldemortot.

_Nem hagyom magára, professzor, _gondolta Harry. _Nem hagyom, hogy még egyszer megérintse. _Miközben erre gondolt, Harry érezte, hogy csökken a fájdalom. Lassan enyészett el, míg egyszer csak teljesen eltűnt. Harry kinyitotta a szemét. Piton karja már nem volt forró, és a Sötét Jegy körvonalai szürkéssé halványultak. Harry megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, és a mozdulatlanul fekvő tanárára nézett.

- Remélem, tudtam egy kicsit segíteni – mondta az eszméletlen férfinak. – Sajnálom, hogy nem tudtam többet tenni. És sajnálom, hogy sosem volt alkalmam megköszönni mindazt, amit értem tett. Nem hiszem, hogy a segítsége nélkül átvergődtem volna ezen az éven, és most nem csak az óráinkra gondolok. A vízióim annyira borzasztóak voltak, meg ott volt a jóslat is… Annyi minden, amit senkivel sem tudtam megbeszélni. De magának sosem kellett magyarázkodnom. Mindig tudta, hogy mit érzek, néha jobban, mint én magam. – Harry nagyot nyelt.

- Félek, professzor. Úgy érzem, csapdába estem, és nem látok kiutat. Nem tudom, hogyan győzhetném le Voldemortot, de azt tudom, hogy valószínűleg meg fogok halni. De amikor magával vagyok, akkor legalább úgy érzem, hogy nem egyedül kell szembeszállnom vele. – Harry szavai zokogásba fulladtak. – Kérem, ne hagyjon egyedül.

---

Perselus Piton teljes sötétségben, tökéletes békességben lebegett. Sosem érzett még ilyen békét magában, és minden vágya az volt, hogy teljesen átadhassa magát az érzésnek. Tudta, hogy hamarosan megteheti.

Kivéve, hogy egyszer csak rádöbbent, mégsem teljesen tökéletes. Valaki sírt. El nem tudta képzelni, miért sír valaki egy ilyen békés helyen. Próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a zokogást, de az egyre sürgetőbbé vált, és könyörgő jelleget öltött. Valaki rettenetes fájdalmat élt át, és őt hívta. Piton felsóhajtott. Érezte, amint a békéje szilánkokra törik, és elúszik a feketeség.

---

Piton kinyitotta a szemét, majd a kórterembe beszűrődő reggeli fény hatására hunyorogni kezdett. Lassan eljutott a tudatáig, hogy hol van, és összeráncolta a homlokát. Mit keres a gyengélkedőn? Megpróbálta felemelni a fejét, de azonnal feladta. Bármi is történt, bizonyára rossz volt. Úgy érezte magát, mintha átcsörtetett volna rajta egy csapat megvadult hippogriff.

Nyugodtan feküdt, próbálta összeszedni az erőt, hogy újból felemelje a fejét, amikor hirtelen meghallotta. A bal könyöke irányából különös hang hallatszott. A kíváncsiság győzedelmeskedett ott, ahol a puszta akaraterő elbukott. Felemelte a fejét, és lenézett. Első pillantásra úgy tűnt, egy takaró lóg a székről az ágya szélére. Pislogott egyet, és úgy látta, hogy mintha a takaróhoz borzas fekete haj tartozna. És horkolt.

Piton ismét visszaejtette a fejét a párnára, és fontolóra vette a helyzetet. Felismerte Potter haját, ami bizonyára a teste többi részéhez csatlakozik. Piton kinyújtotta ólomsúlyúnak érződő karját, és megbökte a takarót. Határozottan van valaki alatta, nyugtázta.

- Potter – krákogta.

Válaszul kissé összefüggéstelen mormogás érkezett. – Fenn vagyok, Ron. Hagyjál.

Piton újra megbökte a takarót, ezúttal erősebben. – Potter! Ébredj fel!

Potter kinyitotta a szemét, vaksin meredt rá, és zavarodottan ráncolta a homlokát. Nyilvánvalóan fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hol van, és miért bámul a tanárára, de egy pillanattal később úgy tűnt, összeáll előtte a kép. Potter szeme kitágult a megdöbbenéstől, és olyan gyorsan ugrott fel a székből, hogy majdnem felborította.

- Professzor! Maga… maga… maga…

- Potter, hagyd abba a dadogást! – parancsolta Piton.

A fiú nagyot nyelt. – Azt… azt hiszem, jobb lesz, ha hívom Madam Pomfreyt – mondta elhaló hangon. Átbotladozott az ágyat körülvevő függönyön, és Piton hallotta, amint futni kezd Madam Pomfrey szobája felé, mely a gyengélkedő végéből nyílt.

Piton dühös volt. Már az is épp elég rossz, hogy a gyengélkedőn ébredt, és semmi emléke nem volt arról, hogy került ide, de az, hogy Pottert az ágya mellett alva találta, nem csupán az iskolai szabályok megszegése, de a magánéletébe való behatolás is. Lesz néhány keresetlen szava ahhoz, aki ezt engedélyezte, bárki legyen is az! Bár lehet, hogy senki nem adott rá engedélyt. Potterre vallana, ha csak úgy belopakodott volna a gyengélkedőre. És ez azt is megmagyarázná, miért volt olyan rémült a fiú, mikor rajtakapta.

Ez lesz az, gondolta Piton, sokkal inkább megkönnyebbülten, mint azt elismerte volna. Potter viselkedése meglehetősen nyugtalanította, és jó volt, hogy talált rá egy ésszerű magyarázatot. Azonban megkönnyebbülése rövid életű volt. Lépteket hallott közeledni, és mikor fellebbent az ágyat körülzáró függöny, Madam Pomfrey és Potter jelent meg. Habár a javasasszony Potternél sokkal ügyesebben leplezte az érzéseit, nem lehetett nem észrevenni, hogy a döbbenettől elakad a lélegzete.

Pitonnak elszorult a szíve. – _Ennyire rosszul nézek ki? – _csodálkozott.

Az sem javított a hangulatán, hogy Pomfrey Potterhez fordult, és így szólt hozzá: - Szóljon az igazgatónak. Használja az irodámban lévő kandallót.

Potter bólintott, és ismét elrohant, Madam Pomfrey pedig elővette a legprofesszionálisabb mosolyát, és elkezdte Pitont vizsgálni.

- Nos, professzor – szólalt meg eltúlzott jókedvvel. – Örülök, hogy felébredt.

- Mi történt velem? – kérdezte Piton. – Miért vagyok itt?

- Ne aggódjon, rendbe fog jönni – felelte a boszorkány, figyelmen kívül hagyva a kérdéseket. – Csak nagyon sok pihenésre van szüksége.

Piton ingerült volt, de nem érzett magában elég erőt ahhoz, hogy megismételje a kérdéseket. Pár perc múlva újból elhúzták a függönyt. Potter visszatért, ezúttal Dumbledore-ral az oldalán. Szerencsére az igazgató nem kezdett el ugrálni, mikor meglátta.

- Perselus – szólította meg kedvesen Dumbledore -, örömmel látom, hogy úgy döntött, csatlakozik az ébren lévő világhoz.

Pomfreyhoz fordult. – Hogy van, Poppy?

- Még mindig sokat kell gyógyulnia, de rendbe fog jönni.

- Nagyszerű! – nyugtázta az igazgató, és ismét Potterhez fordult. – Harry, hamarosan elkezd ébredezni az iskola, azt javaslom, térj vissza a Griffendél-toronyba.

Úgy tűnt, mintha Potter tiltakozni akarna, de Dumbledore folytatta.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Mr Weasley magán kívül lesz, ha arra ébred, hogy eltűntél, és bizonyára te is szeretnél találkozni a barátaiddal.

Potter bólintott, vetett még egy pillantást Pitonra, és távozott.

- Poppy, válthatnék pár szót Perselusszal? – indítványozta Dumbledore.

Madam Pomfrey habozott, de végül bólintott. – Pihennie kell, professzor, úgyhogy fogja olyan rövidre, amennyire csak lehet. – Azzal kicsusszant a függöny résén át, és Piton kettesben maradt Dumbledore-ral.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte azonnal Piton.

- Nem emlékszik? Nos, azt hiszem, ez aligha meglepő. – Dumbledore letelepedett Potter megüresedett székére, és gyengéden Piton karjára fektette a kezét. Komoly tekintettel nézett a bájitaltan tanárra, és így szólt: - Voldemort hívta múlt éjjel.

_Voldemort? _Igen, Pitonnak eszébe jutott a Sötét Jegy izzása. Elhagyta a kastélyt, hoppanált, és aztán…

- Ó, istenem! – Pitonnak elakadt a lélegzete, ahogyan teljes egészében visszanyerte az emlékezetét. Dumbledore szorítása erősödött a karján.

- Minden rendben, Perselus. Itt biztonságban van.

Piton a fejét rázta. – Az nem lehet. Ezt nem élhettem volna túl.

- Nagyon közel járt hozzá. Ha csak egy kicsit is később találunk magára, meghalt volna.

- Rám találtak? – kérdezte Piton hitetlenkedve. – Hogyan?

Dumbledore kissé elmosolyodott, és szemébe visszatért a megszokott csillogás.

- Harry.

_Jaj, ne. - _Potter _látta?_

- Valójában azt hiszem, nagyon keveset látott, bár természetesen az is több volt, mint kellett volna. Azonban úgy tűnik, jelentős előrelépést tett legilimencia tanulmányai során. Nem csak képes volt arra, hogy kiszakadjon a vízióból, de Voldemort gondolatait is át tudta kutatni, hogy ráleljen a tartózkodási helyére.

Piton ámuldozott. – Sikerült neki? Hogyan?

- Úgy fogalmaznék, hogy a kétségbeesés rávette, hogy áthágja az addigi korlátait.

Piton felnyögött. – Csodálatos. Eljön valaha az az idő, amikor nem leszek lekötelezve egy Potternek?

- Komolyan kétlem, hogy Harry ezt számon tartaná.

- Miért volt itt ma reggel a fiú?

- Válaszolok, ha maga is válaszol egy kérdésemre.

- Természetesen, ha tudok – mondta Piton, bár nem volt biztos benne, fel tud-e idézni valami használható információt a múlt éjszakáról. De Dumbledore kérdése teljesen váratlanul érte.

- Miért van életben? – kérdezte egyszerűen Dumbledore.

- Elnézést, nem értem.

- Amikor visszahoztuk magát a Roxfortba, rettenetes állapotban volt. Nem hittük, hogy megéri a reggelt. Nem _kellett volna _megérnie a reggelt. Van bármi elképzelése, hogyan sikerülhetett?

_Szóval ezért volt Potter és Madam Pomfrey annyira megdöbbenve, hogy ébren találtak –_értette meg Piton.

- Nem tudom, igazgató úr. Attól tartok, nem tudom megmagyarázni, hogyan éltem túl.

Dumbledore vizsgálódva figyelte a férfit. – Álmodott múlt éjjel?

Pitont meglepte az újabb váratlan kérdés. Nemcsak azért, mert furcsa volt, hanem azért is, mert csakugyan álmodott, és az álma… szokatlan volt.

- Igen – felelte.

- Megkérdezhetem, mit álmodott? – folytatta a kérdezősködést Dumbledore.

Piton kerülte az igazgató tekintetét, és megmagyarázhatatlan módon zavarba jött. – Azt álmodtam, hogy valaki hív, ennyi az egész.

- Felismerte, ki az?

- Nem, természetesen nem, Albus – közölte Piton ingerülten. – Csak egy álom volt.

- Egy álom, annak ellenére, hogy tegnap este Poppy megitatott magával egy adag Álomtalan Álom főzetet? – vágott vissza szelíden Dumbledore.

Piton egy pillanatig az igazgatóra meredt, majd óvatosan feltette a kérdést: - Azt akarja mondani, hogy nem álom volt?

- Nem hiszem, hogy az lett volna. Árulja el, Perselus, ki szólította?

Piton úgy érezte, jéggé dermed a belseje, miközben felidézte magában a hangot. Sugárzott belőle a gyász, és alig lehetett érteni a könnyektől, de azonnal felismerte.

- Potter – felelte kimerülten.

Dumbledore bólintott. – Erre gyanakodtam. Ez az egyetlen dolog, aminek értelme van.

- Hogyan?

- Perselus, maga remek legilimentor. Azonban sosem vett tudomást ennek a tudománynak az üdvösebb hatásairól. Ez érthető ugyan, de gondoljon csak arra, hogy a legilimencia, csakúgy, mint a mágia legtöbb területe, használható jó és rossz célra; arra, hogy fosztogassunk vagy arra, hogy vigaszt nyújtsunk; arra, hogy ártsunk valakinek, vagy arra, hogy meggyógyítsuk. Múlt éjjel Harry ösztönösen arra használta, hogy visszarántsa magát az élet és halál mezsgyéjéről, habár azzal kapcsolatban, hogy hogyan lehetett erre képes, én is csak találgatásokba tudok bocsátkozni.

- Ösztönösen? Úgy érti, nem volt szándékos?

- Nem, biztos vagyok benne, hogy fogalma sincs arról, mit tett.

Piton megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. – Jó.

Dumbledore arckifejezése furcsa módon zárkózottá vált. – Perselus, remélem, alaposan átgondolja majd, hogyan reagálja le ezeket az eseményeket.

Piton a szemöldökét ráncolta. – Albus, tényleg borzasztóan érzem magam. Ha mondani akar valamit, akkor ne beszéljen rébuszokban.

- Ne büntesse meg Harryt azért, mert törődik magával.

- Nem fogom lehordani a fiút, amiért megmentette az életemet.

- Talán nem, de rendkívüli tehetsége van ahhoz, hogy eltaszítson magától másokat. Ne tegye. Ezúttal ne. – Ez nem javaslat volt, hanem parancs. Dumbledore szavai kemények voltak, és arckifejezésében nyoma sem volt a kedves öregembernek.

Piton el volt képedve. Előfordult már ezelőtt is, hogy Dumbledore a szemére vetette Potter iránti ellenségességét, de sosem beszélt még vele ilyen hangon, és Piton veszélyt szimatolt.

- Pontosan mit kér tőlem, Albus?

- Csak ne taszítsa el magától. Egyelőre ez is megfelelő lenne.

Közeledő lépések hallatszottak, és Madam Pomfrey tűnt fel a függöny két szárnya között.

- Igazgató úr, meg kell kérnem, hogy távozzon – jelentette ki szigorúan. – Piton professzornak már tényleg pihennie kell.

- Természetesen, Poppy – felelte Dumbledore. – Később meglátogatom, Perselus. Most aludjon.

Madam Pomfrey kikísérte az igazgatót, és Piton egyedül maradt. Az előző éjszaka emlékei és Dumbledore iménti szavai zsongtak a fejében. Ez túl sok volt. Kisepert az elméjéből minden gondolatot, és mire Madam Pomfrey visszatért, hogy ellenőrizze, már mélyen aludt.

---

Harry kábultan botorkált vissza a Griffendél-toronyhoz. Ron és a többiek nem tettek fel kérdéseket, amikor belépett a szobába. Még épp csak kezdtek ébredezni, így Harry gond nélkül vissza tudott zökkenni a megszokott reggeli rutinba. Egy szót sem szólt, miközben felöltöztek, és lementek reggelizni, mivel nem tudta, hogyan mondja el barátainak az éjszakai eseményeket. Szerencsére Dumbledore szavai megadták a szükséges bevezetést.

- Szeretnék egy bejelentést tenni – szólalt meg az igazgató, mikor már csaknem az összes diák összegyűlt a Nagyteremben. – Piton professzor betegsége miatt a bájitaltan órák további értesítésig elmaradnak.

A teremben mindenki ujjongani kezdett, és még akkor is alig csappant a lelkesedés, amikor Dumbledore hozzátette: - Azonban hogy ne maradjatok el a tanulással, házi dolgozatokat kell majd készítenetek.

Harrynek elszorult a szíve, ahogyan a többiek elragadtatott mormogását hallgatta.

- Harry, mi a baj? – kérdezte Ron. – Ugrálnod kellene örömödben.

- Beszélnem kell veled és Hermionéval – mondta Harry.

Ron a szemöldökét ráncolta, arckifejezése egyből aggódóvá vált. – Jól vagy?

Harry bólintott. – Csak beszélni szeretnék veletek. – Azzal felállt, és az ajtó felé indult, Ron pedig sürgetően suttogni kezdett Hermione fülébe. Követték Harryt, és visszamentek a Griffendél-toronyba, a fiúk hálótermébe, ahol senki sem zavarta őket.

- Harry, mi a baj? – kérdezte Hermione, mikor megérkeztek.

Harry mély levegőt vett. – Voldemort rájött, hogy Piton kémkedik utána. Ezért van Piton a gyengélkedőn. Múlt éjjel Voldemort majdnem megölte.

Hermione levegő után kapkodott, és a szája elé kapta a kezét, miközben Harry elmesélte, hogyan kereste meg Dumbledore-t, és mi történt azután. Nem részletezte, mit látott a víziójában, de mire befejezte, Hermione így is falfehér volt, és még Ron is megrendültnek tűnt.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy Piton professzor rendbe fog jönni? – kérdezte aggódva Hermione.

- Madam Pomfrey azt mondta.

- Igen, de az is ő volt, aki azt állította, hogy meg fog halni – mutatott rá Ron -, úgyhogy én nem nagyon bíznék a diagnózisában.

- Amikor eljöttem, ébren volt, szóval szerintem tényleg rendbe fog jönni.

- Nos, ez is csak azt bizonyítja – mondta Ron -, hogy Piton túlságosan szemét ahhoz, hogy meghaljon.

- Ron! – kiáltott fel Hermione megbotránkozva. – Hogy mondhatsz ilyet, mindazok után, amiken keresztülment?

- Nos, nem tudom elképzelni, hogy ezt bárki más túlélte volna. Amellett, sokkal jobban aggódom amiatt, amin Harry ment keresztül. – Ron Harry felé fordult. – Nem lehetett valami nagy élmény Voldemort gondolatai között kószálni, pajtás.

- Nem volt más választásom. Nem hagyhattam, hogy Piton meghaljon – felelte Harry.

- Igen, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy roppant hálás lesz – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Ron.

- Ron! Mégis mi bajod van? – kérdezte Hermione számonkérően.

- Egyszerűen csak úgy gondolom, hogy Piton inkább meghalt volna, mint hogy Harry mentse meg az életét – vonta meg a vállát Ron. – Harry, te mondtad, hogy az egyetlen dolog, amit Piton sosem bocsátott meg édesapádnak, az, hogy megmentette az életét. Kétlem, hogy akkor érted túlzottan odalenne.

- Nos, nem hiszem, hogy Harrynek most emiatt kéne aggódnia, Ron – jelentette ki mérgesen Hermione. – Harry, meg kellene próbálnod egy kicsit pihenni. Később találkozunk. – Vetett egy szigorú pillantást Ronra, és az ajtó felé indult. – Menjünk!

Ron fintorogva bólintott Harrynek, és követte a lányt.

Harry felsóhajtott, majd kibújt az iskolai talárjából, és kedvetlenül levágódott az ágyára az elhagyatott hálóteremben. Örült, hogy Piton túlélte; sőt többet érzett annál, mérhetetlen megkönnyebbülést és hálát. De ha Pitonról volt szó, semmi sem volt egyszerű, és ez a helyzet sem volt kivétel. Lehet, hogy Ron tapintatlan volt, de igaza volt. Biztos, hogy Piton nem lesz túl boldog, ha megtudja, hogy Harry megmentette az életét. Az a tény sem javít a helyzeten, hogy Harry az ágya mellett aludt, amikor a tanár felébredt. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy erről még hallani fog!

De Harryt most nem a küszöbön álló vita zavarta leginkább. Igazság szerint már nem tudta, hogyan érez a tanára iránt. A plafont bámulta, és megpróbálta kibogozni összegabalyodott érzéseit. Nem kedvelte Pitont; ebben biztos volt. De ugyanakkor nem tudta tagadni azt sem, hogy tegnap éjjel elsöprő veszteségérzet öntötte el. Épp olyan szörnyen érezte magát, mint amikor Sirius meghalt, és ez gondot jelentett.

Harry árulónak érezte magát. Hogyan érezhetné Piton iránt azt, amit Sirius iránt érzett? Szerette Siriust, még most is szereti, és tudta, hogy Sirius bármit megtett volna érte. _Meghalt_ érte. Nem tartozik ő ezért a legmélyebb hűséggel? Minden más lett volna, ha Sirius és Piton nem gyűlölik egymást, de mivel így volt, nem lehetnek mindketten fontosak számára, nem igaz?

Másrészt viszont Piton is megmentette az életét, nem is szólva a józan eszéről. Harry számára nem volt kétséges, hogy Piton egész éves határtalan erőfeszítései nélkül mostanra már dühöngő őrültté vált volna. Nem érdemelte ki ezzel ő is a háláját és hűségét?

De Sirius Harry keresztapja volt, és az apja legjobb barátja, még ha a gondviselő szerepe nem is pont neki való feladat volt. Harry összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Honnan jött ez a gondolat? Sirius csodálatos gondviselő volt!

De miközben erre gondolt, Harry már tudta, hogy ez nem igaz. Ő épp annyit aggódott Sirius miatt, mint a keresztapja miatta. Emellett bizonyos értelemben Sirius még maga is kölyök volt. Valójában, döbbent rá Harry, Sirius sokkal inkább olyan volt számára, mintha a bátyja lenne, akit imádott, és bálványozott. Olyan, aki szereti a tréfát, és egy kicsit felelőtlen, és akitől az ember a legszuperebb versenyseprűt kapja születésnapjára. Harry szeretetteljesen elmosolyodott az emlékek hatására, majd ismét felsóhajtott.

Sajnos Sirius emlékének felidézése nem oldotta meg Harry Pitonnal kapcsolatos problémáját. A férfiét, aki nyilvánvalóan nem volt tréfakedvelő vagy felelőtlen; akitől soha nem kapott mást, csak letolást minden apró hibájáért; aki számonkérő volt és kritikus; aki gyűlölte őt, és mégis, valahogy mindig ott volt, hogy megvédje, amikor leginkább szüksége volt rá; aki éjszakákat töltött azzal, hogy tanítsa, mikor Harry elkeseredésében már fel akarta adni; és aki segített neki, hogy meglelje magában a szükséges erőt, hogy véget vessen élete legszörnyűbb élményeinek.

Harry felült az ágyában. Csakugyan ennyire függött volna Pitontól az elmúlt évben?_ Nem akarom, hogy ennyire szükségem legyen rá! _– gondolta elkeseredetten. És ami még lényegesebb, Piton sem akarná. De legalább a férfi nem tudja, hogyan érez. Szerencsére eszméletlen volt, amikor Harry az ágya mellett zokogott. Harry nem hitte, hogy képes lenne elviselni azt a megaláztatást, ha Piton tudna róla.

Harry felugrott ijedtében, mikor kopogás hallatszott az ajtó felől. Mély levegőt vett, majd lassan kifújta. – Szabad.

Dumbledore lépett be az ajtón, és Harryre mosolygott. – Á, Harry, gondoltam, hogy itt talállak. Remélem, nem zavarlak.

- Persze hogy nem, uram – mondta Harry, miközben felpattant az ágyról, és elkezdte összeszedegetni a padlóra szórt ruháit. – Sajnálom, most kicsit rendetlenség van.

- Hagyd csak, Harry. Nem fontos. Sokkal inkább az érdekel, hogy érzed magad.

- Jól vagyok, uram. Kicsit elfáradtam, ez minden.

- Biztos akarok ebben lenni, Harry. Meglehetősen eseménydús éjszakád volt. Van esetleg valami, amiről beszélgetni szeretnél?

- Hogy van Piton professzor?

- Pillanatnyilag alszik, de ne aggódj, teljesen fel fog épülni.

- Akkor most mi lesz? Nyilvánvalóan, nem tud tovább kémkedni, Voldemort pedig holtan akarja majd látni.

- Piton professzor nagyobb biztonságban van itt, mint bárhol máshol lenne – felelte Dumbledore. – És tudjuk, hogy nem ő az egyetlen, akit Voldemort holtan akar látni. – Harry elmosolyodott Dumbledore félreérthetetlen tekintetét látva.

- Emellett rengeteg olyan képessége van, amelyek rendkívül hasznosak a Rend számára. A kémkedés sosem az egyetlen feladata volt, csupán a legfontosabb.

- Mennyire súlyos csapás a Rend számára, hogy elveszíti ezt az információforrást?

- Nem annyira, mint gondolnád. Természetesen kellemetlenül érint minket, de vannak közvetettebb módszereink is. Voldemort követői úgy állnak kapcsolatban egymással, mintha egy hatalmas pókhálót alkotnának. Az, aki jól ismeri ezt a hálózatot, és tudja, hogyan értelmezze a megmozdulásait, az rengeteg információt nyerhet belőle. Piton professzor elvesztése sokkal nagyobb csapás lett volna. Ami, hála neked, nem következett be.

Harry elvörösödött. – Szerintem magának és a többieknek is nagy szerepe van benne.

- Természetesen mi is megtettük a magunkét, de nélküled esélyünk sem lett volna. Bámulatba ejtő előrehaladást tettél a legilimencia terén. Ez nagy hatással volt Piton professzorra.

- Elmondta neki? – kérdezte Harry elszörnyedve.

- Harry, pontosan tisztában van vele, hogy képtelenek lettünk volna megtalálni őt. Természetesen rákérdezett.

- Azt is megkérdezte, miért voltam ott ma reggel?

- Igen.

Harry nyelt egyet. – Mit mondott neki?

- Azt hiszem, magától is rájött a célodra.

Harry lehunyta a szemét.

- Harry, ez nem olyan rossz dolog, és nem gondolhattad komolyan, hogy nem jön rá.

- Reménykedtem benne – felelte Harry elkeseredetten.

Dumbledore mosolygott. – Minden meg fog oldódni, ígérem.

Harry életében először nem tudott hinni Dumbledore optimizmusában. Az igazgató nyilvánvalóan nem ismerte Pitont úgy, ahogy ő. De nem látta értelmét, hogy vitába bocsátkozzon Dumbledore-ral. Igyekezett meggyőző mosolyt erőltetni az arcára, és így szólt: - Igen, uram.

Dumbledore vállon veregette. – Pihenj egy kicsit, Harry – mondta, és egy utolsó bátorító kacsintással távozott.

Harry visszadőlt az ágyára. Dühös volt Pitonra, és dühös volt magára, de leginkább az életre volt dühös, mely láthatóan egy percre sem engedte lazítani. El sem tudta képzelni, hogyan fog majd Piton szemébe nézni, és mikor arra gondolt, vajon mit mond majd neki a férfi, számtalan megalázó megjegyzés jutott eszébe. Aztán rájött, hogy Piton valószínűleg semmit nem mond majd. Bármekkora is legyen a kísértés, hogy nevetségessé tegye, az azt jelentené, hogy el kell ismernie, hogy mit tett Harry, és ő biztos volt benne, hogy arra nem hajlandó a tanár.

Felült, kinyitotta az ablakot, és felnézett a tiszta, kék égre. Nagyszerű idő volt; az ablakon beáradt a tavasz illata, amiből Harry mélyet szippantott, majd szomorúan felsóhajtott. Nem tudta, melyik a rosszabb, ha kigúnyolják az érzéseit, vagy ha tudomást sem vesznek róluk, de abban biztos volt, hogy a következő alkalom, amikor találkozik Pitonnal, nem lesz kellemes.

---

Harry hálás volt, mikor végre eljött az ideje, hogy lemenjen ebédelni a Nagyterembe. Legalább egy kis időre elfeledkezhet Pitonról. De amint leült az osztálytársai mellé a Griffendél asztalához, Dumbledore szólásra emelkedett.

- Egy kis figyelmet kérnék! – kezdte az igazgató. – Tekintettel arra, hogy Piton professzor valószínűleg hosszabb időt tölt majd a gyengélkedőn, és figyelembe véve, hogy micsoda bizonytalan időket élünk, szeretném biztosítani, hogy a mardekáros diákoknak ez idő alatt is legyen kihez fordulniuk, ha problémájuk adódik, ezért úgy döntöttem, hogy ideiglenes házvezető tanárt nevezek ki a Mardekár ház élére. Ryan professzor beleegyezett, hogy amíg Piton professzor gyengélkedik, addig ellátja a házvezetői feladatokat.

A terem csaknem egyöntetű éljenzésben tört ki, melyet tapssal, füttyentésekkel és elismerő kiáltásokkal kísértek. Maga Ryan elragadtatottan vigyorgott, és tökéletesen elégedettnek tűnt.

_Azt hinné az ember, hogy épp mágiaügyi miniszternek választották meg – _gondolta Harry keserűen. Piton helyett is felháborodott. Még dél sem volt, és Dumbledore már új házvezető tanárt nevezett ki!

Dumbledore felemelte a kezét, hogy elcsendesítse a diákokat, és elmosolyodott. – Arra is meg szerettelek volna kérni titeket, hogy teljes mértékben működjetek együtt Ryan professzorral, de ez a kérés láthatóan felesleges lenne. – Dumbledore elfoglalta a helyét, és ezután már csak az evőeszközök csörömpölése hallatszott, ahogy mindenki nekilátott az ebédnek.

- Jó látni, hogy Dumbledore végre helyesen döntött, és kinevezte Ryant a Mardekár házvezető tanárának – jelentette ki boldogan Seamus.

- Lehet, hogy ha Ryan beválik, akkor Dumbledore meghagyja ezen a poszton – tette hozzá Ron. – Legalábbis bízzunk benne.

Harry a fogát csikorgatta, és az ebédjére összpontosított, villáját dühödten döfve bele egy krumpliba.

- Amúgy nem gondoljátok, hogy ez egy kicsit furcsa? – kérdezte Parvati. – Úgy értem, különös, hogy Piton professzor ilyen hosszú ideig betegeskedik.

- Kíváncsi lennék, mi történt vele – mondta Lavender.

- Biztos megitta az egyik bájitalát – humorizált Dean, mire általános nevetés tört ki a griffendélesek között.

Harry nem csatlakozott, és a vele szemben ülő Parvati meg is kérdezte: - Harry, jól érzed magad? Nem nézel ki túl jól.

- Tényleg – mondta Neville. – Óvatosabbnak kellene lenned, nehogy te is elkapd azt a nyavalyát, amit Piton.

Harry az osztálytársaira meredt, majd kényszeredetten elmosolyodott. – Igazatok van. Az nem lenne jó.

- Potter, _eszedbe se jusson, _hogy lebetegedsz! – parancsolta Katie elborzadt arckifejezéssel. – Már egy hét sincs a Hugrabug elleni meccsünkig.

Ron a szemét forgatta. – Katie, nem tudnál egy kicsit elfeledkezni róla?

- Ne aggódj – nyugtatta meg Harry szárazon a lányt. – Majd megpróbálok addig életben maradni, amíg megnyerjük a meccset.

Mikor Harry folytatta a turkálást az ebédjében, Ron odahajolt hozzá. – Harry, mi bajod van Ryannel? Akárhányszor valaki szóba hozza, te dühösen nézel.

Harry körülnézett, hogy biztosan nem hallja-e őket senki, majd halkan beszélni kezdett. – Tudod, min ment keresztül Piton. Szerintem egy kicsit korai, hogy új házvezető tanárt neveznek ki, ennyi az egész.

- És te nem szereted Ryant.

- Úgy van.

- Nézd, ha van olyan ház, amelyiknek szüksége van arra, hogy odafigyeljenek rá, akkor az a Mardekár. Mit gondoltál, kit fog Dumbledore kinevezni? Binnst?

- Nem, természetesen nem.

- Akkor hagyd békén Ryant.

Harry tudta, hogy Ronnak igaza van, senki más nem volt alkalmas. Lehet, hogy igazságtalan volt Ryanhez.

- Rendben, igazad van – adta meg magát. – Valakinek rajta kell tartania a szemét Malfoyon és a bandáján. Azt hiszem, erre nincs Ryannél alkalmasabb személy.

Ron elégedetten elvigyorodott, majd a Chudley Csúzlikról kezdett beszélni, akiknek sikerült megnyerniük a legutóbbi meccsüket. Ron lelkesedése ragadós volt, és Harry boldogan hagyta, hogy barátja részletes beszámolója a Csúzlik játékáról kiűzze fejéből a Ryan iránti fenntartásait és a Pitonnal kapcsolatos aggodalmakat.


	15. Következmények

Köszönet Zizikének és Theatressnek, akik átnézték és javították.

* * *

**15. fejezet: Következmények**

Három nap telt el azóta, hogy Voldemort majdnem megölte Piton professzort, és az élet tökéletes nyugalomban zajlott a Roxfortban. Harry azonban nem tudta elhessegetni egyre növekvő nyugtalanságát. Habár víziói megszűntek, egyetlen éjszaka sem telt el anélkül, hogy ne riadt volna fel hideg verítékben fürödve. Rémálmaiban régi félelmei kísértették, melyek egyre rosszabbá váltak, napközben pedig a növekvő aggodalom nem hagyta nyugodni.

Még a bájitaltan órák elmaradása sem vidította fel. Csak emlékeztette arra a tortúrára, amit Pitonnak kellett elszenvednie, és arra a tényre, hogy még mindig nem tudta, mit mondjon a tanárnak, mikor az kikerül a gyengélkedőről, és azt még kevésbé, hogy vajon Piton mit mond majd neki. Talán az lenne a legjobb, ha egyszerűen mindketten elsiklanának afelett, hogy milyen szerepet is játszott Piton életének megmentésében.

Harry sivár gondolatait Seamus szakította félbe a Reggeli Próféta címoldalának szokás szerinti összefoglalójával.

- Múlt éjjel meggyilkoltak egy négytagú családot Bristolban – jelentette be tényszerűen.

- Megnézhetem? – kérdezte Harry.

Seamus beleegyezése jeléül megvonta a vállát, és átnyújtotta Harrynek az újságot. Harry nagy odafigyeléssel olvasta el a cikket, és furcsa mód közönyösnek érezte magát. A Reggeli Próféta szerint a legutóbbi támadás különösen kegyetlen volt, de Harryt leginkább az ragadta meg, hogy teljes meglepetésként érte. Nyár óta ez volt az első halálfaló támadás, amit nem nézett végig a víziói során, és furcsa érzés volt, hogy ezúttal nem volt személyes élménye a gyilkosságokról. Persze nem mintha sajnálta volna.

- Nem tudtál róla? – kérdezte Ron, miközben fejével az újság felé intett.

- Nem – felelte Harry. – Volt egy rémálmom tegnap éjjel, de szó sem volt benne erről.

- Harry, ez nagyszerű! – mondta izgatottan Hermione. – Akkor valóban megtanultad, hogyan legyél úrrá a vízióidon!

- Azt hiszem – értett egyet vele Harry lényegesen kevesebb lelkesedéssel.

- Most mi a baj? – kérdezte Ron bosszúsan, miközben újabb adag véreshurkát szedett a tányérjára. – Egész évben ebben reménykedtél. Ezért tanultál olyan sokat Pitonnal. Ugrálnod kéne örömödben.

- Azt hiszem, még nem tudom teljesen elhinni – mondta Harry. – Végül is ez még csak egy támadás.

- Nos, akár egy, akár húsz, szerintem ezt meg kell ünnepelnünk!

Harry Ronra mosolygott, de közel sem érezte magát olyan mámoros hangulatban, mint kellett volna. Valójában kissé becsapottnak érezte magát. Még ha igaz is volt, hogy megtanulta teljesen elfojtani a víziókat, ez most nem tűnt olyan borzasztóan fontos dolognak. Az a bristoli család így is, úgy is halott volt.

Harry kényelmetlenül fészkelődött a székén, és visszaadta az újságot Seamusnak.

- Jól vagy, Harry? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Igen, persze – válaszolt Harry, de legbelül tudta, hogy ez nem teljesen igaz.

---

Harry még akkor is nyugtalan volt, amikor megérkezett a tóhoz SVK-órára, de kényszerítette magát, hogy ne bámulja dühös tekintettel Ryant, miközben a férfi a szokásos túláradó energikussággal üdvözölte a griffendéleseket és a mardekárosokat. Miután pár nappal ezelőtt beszélgetett erről Ronnal, Harry elszánta magát arra, hogy tisztességesen álljon az SVK-tanárhoz, és bár nem kedvelte Ryant, azt el kellett ismernie, hogy remek tanár volt. Az összes diák hatalmasat fejlődött, hiszen az év elején a legtöbben ügyetlenül, bizonytalanul harcoltak, most pedig az osztályból szinte mindenki megállta volna a helyét egy komoly párbajban.

Azonban továbbra is Harry volt az osztály legjobb párbajozója, és mindig könnyedén legyőzte az ellenfeleit. Ryan most is párokba osztotta őket, és a délelőtt előrehaladtával Harry egyik ellenfelét a másik után győzte le, függetlenül attól, hogy griffendélessel vagy mardekárossal került szembe.

- Malfoy, Potter, maguk következnek – mondta Ryan, ahogyan kijelölte a következő párosokat.

- Igen, professzor – mosolygott Malfoy Ryanre, és udvariasan bólintott, mikor csatlakozott Harryhez. Mivel Malfoy általában képtelen volt szájhúzogatás nélkül Ryanre nézni, ez a reakció meglepő volt, és Harry kérdően húzta fel a szemöldökét, miközben Malfoy és ő elfoglalták a helyüket.

- Mióta vagy te kedves Ryannel? – kérdezte Harry, miközben felemelte a pálcáját. – Azt hittem, utálod. _Spicula! _– Ezüst nyilak röppentek ki a pálcájából.

- _Protego! – _kiáltotta Malfoy, arra kényszerítve Harryt, hogy félre kelljen ugrania a visszacsapódó átok elől. – Ne hidd, hogy annyira odavagyok Ryanért, de az nem árthat, ha együttműködöm az új házvezető tanárommal. _Reducto!_

_- Muras! – _Harry pajzsbűbája könnyedén visszaverte Malfoy átkát. – Úgy érted, az _ideiglenes _házvezető tanároddal? Mi lesz, amikor Piton visszajön, és azt látja, hogy behízelegted magad a vetélytársához?_Onis!_

_- Turbo! – _Erős szél támadt, mely szétszórta a közeledő jégszilánkokat, és megtántorította Harryt. Malfoy önelégülten vigyorgott. – Ki mondta, hogy vissza fog jönni?

_- Inflictum! – _kiáltotta Harry, és Malfoy hátrarepült, majd a földbe csapódott. – Például Dumbledore.

Malfoy feltápászkodott, és vigyora még rosszindulatúbbá vált. – Dumbledore bolond._Spicula!_

_- Declino! – _legyintett válaszul Harry a pálcájával, és az ezüst nyilak kettéváltak, és ártalmatlanul suhantak el a két oldalán. – Ő nevezi ki a házvezető tanárokat.

_-_ Olyan okosnak hiszed magad, Potter, de nem tudsz semmit. – Malfoy körülnézett, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, senki nem figyel rájuk, majd suttogóra fogta.

- Dumbledore nem akarja, hogy bárki rájöjjön az igazságra, de én mindent tudok Piton _betegségéről,_és hogy nem egy megfázás döntötte le a lábáról.

Harry érezte, hogy összeszorul a torka, de sikerült közönyös arckifejezést erőltetnie magára. – Miről beszélsz? – kérdezte, és reménykedett, hogy hangjában megfelelő arányban keveredik a türelmetlenség és az enyhe kíváncsiság.

- Mondjuk egyszerűen úgy, hogy jó esély van arra, hogy Piton nem fog visszatérni házvezető tanárként – felelte Malfoy önelégülten fontoskodva. - _Relashio!_

_- Protego! – _védekezett erőtlenül Harry. – Mitől vagy ebben annyira biztos?

Malfoy könnyedén kivédte a visszacsapódó átkot, és a mosolyától Harrynek végigfutott a hátán a hideg. – Majd meglátod._Inflictum!_

_- Muras! – _Harry az utolsó pillanatban idézte meg a pajzsot, és Malfoy átkának erejétől hátratántorodott.

Malfoy közelebb lépett hozzá. – De te biztos nem fogsz szomorkodni, amiért jövő félévben új bájitaltan tanárunk lesz, ugye, Potter? _Turbo!_

A forgószél messzire repítette Harryt, még mielőtt egyáltalán kimondta volna a pajzsbűbájt létrehozó varázsigét.

_- Capitulatus!_

Harry pálcája kiröppent a kezéből, miközben Malfoy elégedetten vigyorgott rá.

- Szép munka, Mr Malfoy! – mondta Ryan, mikor odaért hozzájuk.

Malfoynak dagadt a melle a büszkeségtől. – Köszönöm, uram.

- Ennyi elég lesz mára, uraim – folytatta Ryan. – Az órának vége, elmehetnek.

Malfoy leereszkedően biccentett Harrynek, és elsétált. Harry felállt, és miközben a pálcájáért ballagott, lesöpörte a piszkot a talárjáról.

- Potter, egy szóra – intett Ryan Harrynek, miközben az osztály többi tagja szétszéledt. – Az imént Malfoynak sikerült magát összezavarnia. Valami nyugtalanítja?

- Nem, uram – hazudta Harry. – Azt hiszem, csak nem figyeltem eléggé.

Ryan vesébe látó tekintettel vizslatta Harryt. – Mr Malfoynak különös tehetsége van hozzá, hogy megtörje az ellenfelei figyelmét. Azt hittem, maga megtanulta, hogy ne engedje magát ilyen könnyen manipulálni.

- Sajnálom, uram.

- A sajnálkozás nem fogja életben tartani. Ha hagyja, hogy az ellenfele manipulálja az érzelmeit, azzal komoly fegyvert ad a kezébe, szóval ha auror szeretne lenni, akkor vastagabb bőrre lesz szüksége. Egy auror nem engedheti meg magának, hogy az érzelmei eltereljék a figyelmét. Csak veszítse el a fejét egy halálfalóval vívott csatában, és halott lesz, mire egyáltalán belegondolhatna a hibájába.

- Honnan tudja? – kérdezte ingerülten Harry, mivel képtelen volt ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy szembeszálljon Ryan nyugodt magabiztosságával. Harcolt már halálfalókkal. Valamint az év jó részében a vízióin keresztül tanúja volt a támadásaiknak. Bízott önmagában annyira, hogy legalább annyit tud a velük való harcról, mint Ryan, aki Voldemort előző rémuralmának nagy részét a kontinensen való csavargással töltötte.

- Jó pár olyan dolgot tudok, amire nem is gondolnál, Potter – felelte Ryan barátságosan. Egyáltalán nem dühítette fel Harry tiszteletlensége. – Például tudom, hogy sokkal jobban járnál, ha más emberek problémái helyett a sajátjaid miatt aggódnál.

Ryan mindentudó arckifejezéssel nézett Harryre. – Dumbledore professzor természetesen tájékoztatta a tanári kart Piton professzor lábadozásának valódi okáról. Megértem, hogy aggódik, de ez bármilyen csodálatra méltó is, semmit sem tehet érte. Piton annak idején meghozta a döntését, és tisztában volt a kockázattal. Most viselnie kell a következményeket.

- Ez mit akar jelenteni?

- Azt jelenti, hogy abba kell hagynia a miatta való aggódást, és el kell kezdenie saját magával törődni.

- Hát persze, ez a mardekáros módszer, ugye? – kérdezte Harry ingerülten. – Foglalkozz saját magaddal, és ne törődj senki mással.

- Majdnem jó, Potter – felelte Ryan, aki továbbra sem izgatta magát Harry szemtelensége miatt. – Mi a saját érdekeinkkel törődünk, és nem aggódunk olyan dolgok miatt, amiken nem tudunk változtatni.

- Nos, én nem vagyok mardekáros!

- Nem, maga ízig-vérig griffendéles – mondta Ryan, és enyhe csalódottsággal megrázta a fejét. – Azonban, ha esetleg elkerülte volna a figyelmét, Piton professzor mardekáros. Egy percig is azt hiszi, hogy értékelné a törődését?

Harry félrenézett, és csendesen így szólt: - Nem, biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem értékelné.

- Akkor miért aggasztja magát? Talán nincsenek saját gondjai?

- Olyan, ami ellen tehetnék valamit, nincsen – válaszolt Harry keserűen.

- Nos, azt hiszem, ebben igaza van – értett egyet Ryan. – Csak ne feledkezzen meg arról, hogy nem Piton az egyetlen ember, akinek Voldemort a halálát akarja.

- Erről nem nagyon tudnék elfeledkezni – morogta Harry.

- Remélem is. Megvan a helye a maga griffendéles elveinek is, és a mardekáros gyakorlatiasságnak is, csak tudni kell, mikor melyikre van szükség.

Azzal Ryan otthagyta, Harry pedig dühösen nézett utána, majd az ellenkező irányba indult. Nem ment fel a kastélyba ebédelni, hanem a kviddics pályára tartott, hogy gyakoroljon a csapattársaival.

Séta közben elgondolkozott azokon, amiket Malfoy és Ryan mondott neki. Az SVK-tanárnak természetesen igaza volt; butaság volt, hogy hagyta magát összezavarni, figyelnie kell majd arra, hogy ez többet ne fordulhasson elő. Azonban bármit is mondott Ryan, Malfoy fenyegetőzése továbbra is aggasztotta Harryt. Ha lett volna elég lélekjelenléte ahhoz, hogy legilimenciát alkalmazzon a mardekároson, akkor most legalább tudná, hogy Malfoy komolyan gondolta-e, amit mondott, de persze ez csak akkor jutott eszébe, mikor már túl késő volt. Harry nagyot sóhajtott, és megcsóválta fejét. _Hogy lehetett ilyen hülye?_ Majd megszaporázta a lépteit.

Mikor megérkezett a kviddicspályához, Katie már ott volt. Hamarosan megérkezett a többi griffendéles is, és pár perc múlva Harry már a magasban repdesett, gurkók elől menekült, és üldözte a cikeszt. Ezekre a manőverekre teljes erejéből kellett összpontosítania, így minden Malfoyjal kapcsolatos gondot ki kellett söpörnie a fejéből. Azonban amint véget ért az edzés, a nyugtalanság ismét felszínre bukkant.

Hermione lejött a pályához, hogy megnézze a kviddics edzést, így miközben Ronnal hármasban sétáltak vissza a kastélyhoz, Harry megragadta az alkalmat, hogy beszámoljon nekik Malfoy fenyegetőzéséről. Azonban Harry megrökönyödésére úgy tűnt, barátait nem aggasztják különösebben Malfoy gúnyos szavai.

- Malfoynak csak a szája nagy, Harry – közölte Ron hanyagul. – Szerintem Ryannek igaza van. Az a kis szemét csak fel akart idegesíteni.

- De mi van, ha ennél többről van szó?

Hermione válaszolt. – Még ha komolyan is gondolta, teljesen esélytelen, hogy Voldemort vagy valamelyik halálfalója képes lenne bántani Piton professzort itt a Roxfortban. Ha képesek lennének rá, akkor már rég elkaptak volna téged, Harry.

Ebben Hermionénak igaza volt, de Harry még mindig nem tudta lezárni a témát. – De honnan tudott Malfoy Pitonról?

- Ryan szerint Dumbledore elmondta a tanároknak, mi történt – felelte Ron. - Lehet, hogy Malfoy meghallotta, mikor erről beszéltek.

- Lehet – mondta Harry meggyőződés nélkül.

- Ryan professzor hallotta, mit mondott Malfoy? – kérdezte Hermione.

Harry elgondolkozott. – Egy részét biztosan. Mindenesetre leesett neki, miről van szó.

- Nos, akkor nem kell aggódnunk – vonta meg a vállát Ron. – Ryan a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár. Biztosan képes kezelni bármit, amit Malfoy forral.

Harry a szemöldökét ráncolta. – Nem igazán bízom abban, hogy Ryan minden erejét latba vetve védelmezné Pitont. Az a benyomásom, hogy nem törné össze, ha véglegesítenék a Mardekár házvezető tanáraként.

- Az, hogy nem jönnek ki túl jól Pitonnal, még nem jelenti azt, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyna egy tényleges fenyegetést, Harry – állhatatoskodott Hermione.

- És nem mintha Ryan lenne az egyetlen, aki nem sajnálná különösebben, ha történne valami Pitonnal – tette hozzá ingerülten Ron.

- Ron! – figyelmeztette Hermione a fiút.

- Ez az igazság, Hermione. Mi értelme lenne úgy tenni, mintha nem így lenne? Az emberek többsége utálja Pitont. – Ron Harryre meredt. – Harry, ha emlékszel, régebben te is utáltad. Úgyhogy egy kicsit túlzás bizalmatlannak lenni Ryannel csak azért, mert ő sem kedveli. Őszintén szólva én akkor lennék bizalmatlan iránta, ha kedvelné.

Harry hideg tekintettel meredt Ronra, de szerencsére épp megérkeztek Binns osztályterméhez, és Hermione a helyükre hessegette őket, így Harrynek nem volt alkalma kifejteni, hogy pontosan mit gondol Ryanről. Még gyógynövénytanórán is forrt benne a düh, és egy szót sem szólt Ronhoz. Ron is ugyanolyan mérgesnek tűnt, de amikor végül visszaértek a klubhelyiségbe, Hermione elővarázsolt egy hatalmas tálcányi házi készítésű karamellás-sütőtökös süteményt, melyet Rose néni, Ron nagynénje küldött, és úgy tűnt, ez mindkét oldalon elsimítja a felborzolt kedélyeket. Hármasban leültek házi feladatot írni, és hamarosan helyre állt közöttük a bajtársias hangulat. Harry az ötödik süteményt majszolta, amikor kinyílt a portrélyuk, és Neville bújt be rajta. Óra után Bimba professzor megkérte, hogy maradjon, és most kicsit kábának tűnt.

- Neville, jól vagy? – kérdezte Hermione a fiút, aki lerogyott a mellettük álló székre.

- Tessék? Ó, igen.

- Miért tartott ott Bimba professzor óra után? – kérdezte Ron tele szájjal.

- Beszélni akart velem a _Mimbulus Mimbeltoniámmal_ kapcsolatos kutatásaimról – felelte Neville enyhén elpirulva.

Ron, Harry és Hermione váltottak egymással egy gyors pillantást. – Minden rendben van vele? – kérdezte Hermione.

Neville ünnepélyesen bólintott. – Azt mondta, ez az egyik legjobb dolgozat, amit valaha látott, és ha így haladok, egész biztos kiválót fogok kapni a RAVASZ-on.

- Neville, ez csodálatos! – kiáltott fel Hermione őszinte izgalommal.

A többi griffendéles is odagyűlt a klubhelyiségből, hogy gratuláljanak Neville-nek. Úgy tűnt, Neville-t meglepte az osztálytársai reakciója, és szégyenlősen mosolygott. Harry is mosolygott. Örült Neville sikerének, különösen azután, hogy a fiú annyi energiát fordított a munkára, és persze Neville önbizalmának sem ártott egy kis erősítés. Hermione már el is halmozta Neville-t Harry számára érthetetlen kérdésekkel, így inkább visszatért a bűbájtan házi feladatához, és egy újabb süteményért nyúlt.

---

A délutánt felváltotta az este; a házi feladatot a sakk és a robbantós snapszli, és Harry barátai egymás után elindultak lefeküdni. Végül Harry is felment a hálóterembe. A szobatársai már aludtak, ő pedig csendben levetkőzött, és ágyba bújt. Átvette azokat a mentális gyakorlatokat, amelyek lezárják az elméjét a behatolás elől. Ez már teljesen rutinszerűvé vált számára. Azután összpontosított, ahogyan a gyengélkedőn is, és megnyugtatásképpen mély lélegzetet vett, bízva abban, hogy arra az éjszakára is kizárta a víziókat. Azt kívánta, bárcsak lenne valamilyen mód, hogy a rémálmokat is megszüntesse.

Annak ellenére, hogy milyen szép előrelépést tett okklumencia és legilimencia tanulmányai során, Harry még mindig ébren hevert az ágyában, rettegve az elalvástól. Sajnos nem maradhatott egész éjszaka ébren. Sóhajtott, és lehunyta a szemét, reménykedve, hogy valami kellemeset fog álmodni.

---

_Harry Bellatrix Lestrange-t üldözte a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban. Az átriumban a nő megtorpant, és szembefordult vele._

- Crucio! – _kiáltotta Harry, de az átok hatástalan maradt. – _Adava Kedavra! – _üvöltötte végső elkeseredésében, de Bellatrix csak nevetett._

_- Szegény kicsi Harry. Fogalmad sincs róla, mit jelent szembeszállni velem._

_- Hagyja békén Harryt! – kiáltotta Neville, miközben odarohant, hogy segítsen, de mielőtt kimondhatott volna egy varázsigét, Bellatrix már felemelte a pálcáját._

- Crucio!

_Neville kínoktól sikoltozva esett össze, és Bellatrix kegyetlenül nevetett. A nevetés átváltott Voldemort éles kacajára, és Harry egyszer csak szemtől szemben találta magát a gonosz varázslóval. Voldemort felemelte a pálcáját._

_-_ Adava Kedavra!

_A pálcából zöld fénynyaláb lövellt ki, de a baloldalt álló aranyszínű varázslószobor Harry elé ugrott. Az átok szétzúzta a szobor jobb lábát. Az összetört, repedezett szobor Harry lába elé zuhant. Azonban már nem szobor volt, hanem Piton._

_- Harry, erre gyere! – kiáltotta Remus, és egy boltíves folyosó felé intett. Harry futni kezdett, és egyszer csak egyedül találta magát a Misztériumügyi Főosztály egyik folyosóján. Még gyorsabban szaladt, de Voldemort kegyetlen nevetése követte, mindenhol visszhangzott._

_- Nem menekülhetsz előlem, Harry._

_A folyosó hirtelen véget ért, és körben ismerős ajtók sorakoztak. Harry egymás után megpróbálta őket kinyitni, de mind zárva volt._

_- Harry, muszáj átjutnod – szólt hozzá sürgetően Hermione, de akárhogy próbálkozott, egyik ajtót sem tudta kinyitni. Nem tudta, mit tehetne._

_- Komolyan úgy gondolod, hogy legyőzhetsz engem, Harry? – kérdezte gyűlölködve Voldemort._

_Harry megpördült, hogy szembenézzen Voldemorttal._

_- _Adava Kedavra! – _kiáltotta Voldemort._

_Mielőtt Harry bármit tehetett volna, Ron eléugrott. Az átok telibe találta, és a fiú a földre rogyott. Hermione felsikoltott, és Ron felé szaladt, de Voldemort intett egyet a pálcájával, és Hermione hatalmas erővel repült hátra. Mikor a falnak csapódott, lehetett hallani a szilánkokra zúzódó csontok hangját._

_Harry most Voldemortra fogta a pálcáját, és az összes gyűlöletét és dühét beleadta az átokba. – _Adava Kedavra!

_Zöld fény tört elő Harry pálcájának hegyéből, de Voldemort felemelte a kezét, és kitérítette útjából a fénynyalábot. Az Ginnyt találta el, aki meglepett arckifejezéssel zuhant a földre._

_-Neeem! – sikoltotta Harry._

_- Senki nem maradt, aki meghalna érted, Harry – mondta Voldemort, és diadalmasan mosolygott, miközben ismét felemelte a pálcáját. Harryt elborította a gyász és a reménytelenség, és meg sem próbált menekülni vagy harcolni._

_Voldemort nevetett. _– Adava Kedavra!

Harry levegőért kapkodva riadt fel, elméjében még mindig Voldemort éles nevetése visszhangzott. Lassan tudatára ébredt a környezetének – az ágyat körülölelő baldachinnak, a közelben alvó osztálytársai csendes szuszogásának -, és rájött, hogy csak álmodott. Visszahajtotta a fejét a párnájára, és igyekezett lecsendesíteni szaporán dobogó szívét. Ez volt a legszörnyűbb rémálma.

Megfordult, és magához szorította a párnáját. Igyekezett felidézni magában az elsajátított mentális tanokat, hogy megnyugtassa az elméjét, de hiába. Képtelen volt elűzni a tehetetlen rettenetet, és keserűen arra gondolt, vajon miért van az, hogy amint végre sikerült kezelnie a víziókat, a rémálmai ennyire élethűvé váltak. Bizonyára van valami oka, és valami mód arra, hogy távol tartsa magától ezeket a szörnyű álmokat.

Önkéntelenül az jutott eszébe, hogy bárcsak beszélhetne Pitonnal, mire összeráncolta a homlokát. Az utóbbi napokban túlságosan gyakran kapta magát azon, hogy ez a kívánság fogalmazódik meg benne. Megrázta a fejét, mintha a gondolat egy idegesítő bogár lenne, amit el lehet hessegetni. De az nem tűnt el, és ahogy Harry egyedül hevert a néma sötétben, semmi nem tudta elterelni róla a figyelmét, vagy az igazságról, amire lassan kezdett ráébredni. Hiányzott neki a tanár. Persze ezt sosem mondaná el Pitonnak, vagy ami azt illeti, bárki másnak. De a sötétben, csupán a saját gondolatai társaságában végre beismerheti önmagának. Nem csupán arról volt szó, hogy szüksége volt Piton segítségére; a férfi tanácsát akarta.

Harry felsóhajtott, és nem értette, hogy lehet, hogy ilyen hosszú időbe telt, míg erre rájött. Valószínűleg az, hogy rá volt kényszerítve, hogy az órái során olyan sok időt töltsön Pitonnal, egyszerűen elfedte azt a tényt, hogy őszintén becsülte a tanárral töltött időt. Piton sosem szépítgette a tényeket, és mindig tudta, hogyan ragadja meg a dolgok lényegét, egészen addig, hogy az néha már kegyetlenül nyers volt. De mindig őszinte volt, és mintha mindig megtalálta volna a megfelelő szavakat, hogy lecsillapítsa Harry háborgó érzelmeit. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy a bájitaltan tanár most is pontosan tudná, hogyan nyugtassa meg, és elkeseredetten vágyott a megnyugtatásra, bár nem igazán tudta, hogy miért. Egyedül azt tudta biztosan, hogy nyugtalansága napról napra növekszik. Azon túl nem igazán akart alábukni a benne kavargó érzelmek sötét tengerébe. Egyedül nem.

Harry felült az ágyában, és az órára nézett. Majdnem öt óra volt, nem olyan nagyon korán ahhoz, hogy felkeljen, és amúgy is képtelen volt tovább ágyban maradni, és gondolkozni. Felkelt, gyorsan felöltözött, majd megragadta a seprűjét, és a kviddicspálya felé indult

---

A nap már kikukucskált a látóhatár mögül, mire Harry visszatért a kastélyba. Lerakta a seprűjét a hálóteremben, majd elindult reggelizni, anélkül, hogy megvárta volna a barátait, akik még épp csak ébredeztek. Éhes volt, és amúgy sem volt túlzottan beszélgetős kedve. Azonban a bejárati csarnokban megpillantotta Draco Malfoyt, aki a pincéből jött fel. Szokatlanul önelégültnek tűnt, és Harrynek hirtelen eszébe jutott a mardekáros előző napi rejtélyes fenyegetőzése. Sötét varázslatok kivédése órán elszalasztotta a lehetőséget, hogy kiderítse, vajon igazat mondott-e Malfoy, de most nem hagyja veszni az alkalmat. Előrelépett, pont Malfoy útjába.

- Vidámnak tűnsz ma reggel, Draco. Talán meghalt valaki? – kérdezte barátságosan.

Malfoy dühösen nézett Harryre, majd önelégülten elmosolyodott. – Még nem. – Megpróbált ellépni Harry mellett, aki azonban útját állta a mardekáros fiúnak.

- Én is mindent tudok Piton professzor _betegségéről – _közölte, és átható tekintettel bámulta Malfoyt. – És bolond vagy, ha azt hiszed, hogy bárki keresztbe tehet Dumbledore-nak.

Malfoy szeme alattomosan összeszűkült, majd elmosolyodott, és Harrybe belehasított a rettenet.

- Megvan a módja annak, hogy az ember elbánjon az árulókkal, Potter, és te vagy bolond, ha azt hiszed, hogy Dumbledore képes megvédeni. Ígérem, a gyáva féreg megkapja, ami jár neki.

Harry érezte, amint fehéren izzó düh járja át. Mielőtt egyáltalán ráébredt volna, hogy mit tesz, már a falnak lökte Malfoyt, és a torkának szorította a pálcáját.

- _Soha _többet ne nevezd gyávának! – vicsorogta, és egyre mélyebbre nyomta a pálcáját a döbbent mardekáros torkába. – Fogalmad sincs arról, hogy mi a bátorság, de benne egyedül több van, mint azokban a csúszómászókban összesen, akik Voldemort előtt hajlonganak.

- Te őt véded, Potter? – kérdezte Malfoy hitetlenkedő, és meglehetősen ideges nevetéssel. – Ez elég szánalomra méltó, tekintettel arra, hogy mennyire utál téged.

- Voldemortot még jobban utálja, és nekem egyedül ez számít – felelte Harry.

- Akkor hajrá, védd, amennyire csak tudod – vicsorogta Malfoy bátorságot merítve a dühéből. – De nem fogsz győzni, mert a Sötét Nagyúr sosem adja fel. Piton nem rejtőzködhet örökké. Hidd el, Potter, ő halott ember. Csak idő kérdése.

Harry érezte, amint haragja tiszta, nyugodt dühvé kristályosodik. Erősen markolta a pálcáját, de abban a pillanatban egy kéz ragadta meg, és megpenderítette.

- Húsz pont a Griffendéltől, Potter! – csattant fel Ryan. És tegye el a pálcáját, mielőtt büntetőmunkát is adok magának! – Malfoyra pillantott. – Menjen reggelizni, most!

Malfoy megigazította a talárját, vetett még egy gyűlölködő pillantást Harryre, majd elvonult a Nagyterem felé.

Ryan visszafordult Harryhez. – Azt mondtam, tegye el a pálcáját, Potter.

Harry a zsebébe süllyesztette, de még mindig szorosan markolta a pálcáját.

- Jöjjön velem – mondta Ryan, majd megfordult, és elindult kifelé a bejárati csarnokból. Harry a homlokát ráncolta, de követte az SVK-tanárt. Csendben haladtak végig a folyosókon, míg megérkeztek Ryan irodájához, egy nem túl tágas, gyakorlatiasan berendezett helyiséghez, amely azt a benyomást keltette, mintha használaton kívül lenne. Alaposabban körülnézve azonban Harry észrevette, hogy bár az iroda csaknem kopár, azért kétségtelenül észrevehető, hogy van lakója.

Habár a legtöbb könyvespolc üres volt, azért némelyiken állt egy pár tárgy. Észrevett például egy gyanuszkópot, nem sokkal nagyobbat annál, mint amit Rontól kapott ajándékba harmadévben. De Harryétől eltérően Ryan gyanuszkópja alaposan kidolgozott, és nyilvánvalóan drága darab volt. Egy polcon állt, nem messze egy bonyolult mintázatú faragott fadoboztól, melynek oldalán halványan látható cirill betűk futottak körbe. Egy másik polcon egy kicsi, kopottas bőrtáska hevert, mely mintha bájital hozzávalókkal teli fiolákat rejtett volna. Az íróasztalon egy adag osztályozásra váró házi feladat, valamint néhány könyv sorakozott rendezetten egymásra rakva. Harry automatikusan a kupac tetején álló könyvre pillantott, egy szamárfüles kötetre, melynek francia címét nem tudta elolvasni.

Volt még néhány tárgy, amit Harry nem tudott azonosítani, de annak ellenére, hogy minden kiváló minőségűnek tűnt, semmi dekoratív nem volt a szobában. Láthatóan mindennek valami gyakorlatias célja volt, és a legtöbb tárgyon már meglátszott a használat.

- Nos, Mr Potter – kezdte Ryan, miközben leült a székére, és feltette a lábát az asztalra. – Megmagyarázná a viselkedését?

Harry megvonta a vállát. – Volt egy vitánk Malfoyjal.

Ryan szemöldöke kissé megemelkedett. – Ez még nem jogosítja fel magát arra, hogy megátkozza.

- Nem átkoztam meg – tiltakozott Harry.

- Épp azon volt – nézett Ryan Harry szemébe, várva, hogy a diákja ellentmondjon neki. Harry félrenézett.

Ryan felsóhajtott. – Mit tegyek magával, Potter?

- Adjon büntetőmunkát – mondta Harry hűvösen.

- Én nem a büntetéséről beszélek. Semmit nem értett meg abból, amit tegnap mondtam? Meg kell tanulnia uralkodni az érzelmein, bármi is rágja magát belülről. Ha ezt nem teszi meg, nem fogja túlélni a háborút.

- Megteszek minden tőlem telhetőt, uram – felelte Harry mereven.

Ryan ismét felsóhajtott. – Rendben, Potter, ezúttal elmehet. De meg fogja kapni a büntetőmunkát, amint kigondoltam a megfelelő büntetést. Addig is tartsa magát távol Malfoytól.

- Igen, uram. – Harry az ajtó felé fordult, majd megtorpant, és visszanézett Ryanre. - Malfoy komolyan gondolta, amikor Piton professzort fenyegette. Nem csak szájhősködött.

Ryan elismerően nézett Harry aggodalommal teli szemébe, és Harry úgy látta, mintha egy jókedvű szikra villanna át a férfi tekintetén.

- Fenyegetőzni könnyű, Mr Potter. Még könnyebb elhinni őket. De megvalósítani azokat? – Ryan ravaszul elmosolyodott. – Az egészen más dolog. Most menjen reggelizni.

Harry teljesen összezavarodva hagyta el Ryan irodáját. Fogalma sem volt, mit gondoljon az SVK-tanárról. Talán Hermionénak és Ronnak igaza van; talán Ryan megvédené Pitont. De Harry még mindig nem bízott a férfiban, és nem tudott szabadulni attól az érzéstől, hogy Ryan titkol valamit.

---

Harry osztálytársai már mind reggeliztek, amikor megérkezett, és Seamus épp az előző éjszakai halálfaló támadás részleteit ecsetelte. Harry úgy érezte, a rémálma után sok lenne neki végighallgatni a Reggeli Próféta híreit is, így csak felkapott egy pirítóst, és gyorsan távozott.

A nap többi része meglehetősen nyugodtan telt, bár Harry nem sok lelkesedést tudott összekaparni az óráira. Azon járt az esze, vajon meddig marad még Piton a gyengélkedőn, és mire véget ért a vacsora, a türelmetlenkedés már teljesen kimerítette. Amikor a többi hatodéves visszatért a Griffendél-toronyba, Harry a gyengélkedőre indult, hogy ellenőrizze Piton állapotát.

Mikor megérkezett, a gyengélkedő elhagyatott volt. Épp nem voltak betegek, és Madam Pomfrey sem volt ott. Harry a privát kórterem felé indult, hogy megkeresse a javasasszonyt, de mikor az ajtóhoz ért, ismerős hangok ütötték meg a fülét.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy él? – kérdezte egy elég ideges hangú Crak.

- Persze, hogy él, te idióta – felelte Malfoy türelmetlenül. – Hiszen lélegzik.

- Nem néz ki túl jól. – Ez Monstro hangja volt.

- Te sem néznél ki túl jól, ha addig kínoztak volna, amíg már csak egy hajszál választ el a haláltól. Gyerünk, eleget láttam, tűnjünk el innét.

Harry hallotta, ahogy közelednek a léptek, és gyorsan elrejtőzött a legközelebbi ágy függönye mögött.

- Még mindig nem tudom elhinni, hogy Piton áruló lett – mondta Monstro.

- Ne aggódj, meg fog fizetni az árulásért – biztosította társait Malfoy, és hamarosan eltűntek.

Harry félretolta a függönyt a búvóhelye elől. Ez ma már a második alkalom volt, hogy hallotta, amint Malfoy megfenyegeti Pitont, és Ryan reggel hallott könnyed érvei egyáltalán nem győzték meg. A gyengélkedő nem volt biztonságos. A kastélyból bárki besétálhatott, és Piton nyilvánvalóan nincs olyan állapotban, hogy megvédje magát. Sajnos, bár biztos volt benne, hogy Malfoy tervez valamit, fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mi lehet az, és puszta megérzésekkel nem mehet oda a tanárokhoz; Ryan egyszer már félresöpörte az aggodalmát. Egyszerűen rajta kell tartani a szemét Malfoyon, amíg Piton a gyengélkedőn van, vagy amíg a mardekáros meg nem égeti a kezét.

---

Majdnem éjfélre járt az idő, és a legtöbb griffendéles már régen ágyban volt. A klubhelyiségben félhomály volt. Hermione a kanapén ült, és pálcafénynél olvasott, Ron pedig mellette, és álmosan meredt az előtte heverő pergamenre. Harry a hideg kandalló mellett ült egy széken, könyökét a térdén nyugtatta, és állát az egyik kezébe hajtotta.

- Nos? – kérdezte már talán századszorra.

Ron rosszkedvűen nézett fel a Tekergők Térképéről. – Már majdnem egy óra eltelt, és Malfoy nem csinál egyebet, mint fel-alá járkál a szobájában.

Harry a szemét forgatta, majd felállt, és ő is elkezdett fel-alá járkálni. Miután délután a gyengélkedőn kihallgatta Malfoyt, rábeszélte Ront és Hermionét, hogy segítsenek neki szemmel tartani a mardekárost, és megegyeztek abban, hogy ezt a Tekergők Térképe segítségével tudják a legkönnyebben megtenni. De arra nem számítottak, hogy Malfoy álmatlanságtól szenved.

- Harry, nem ülhetünk itt egész éjszaka – jelentette ki Ron panaszosan.

- Én még mindig nem hiszem, hogy Malfoy veszélyt jelenthetne Piton professzorra – nézett fel a könyvéből Hermione. – Úgy értem, nem tudom elhinni, hogy megpróbálná megölni Pitont. Azt nem olyan könnyű megtenni. Még ha képes is kiszórni az _Adava Kedavrát, _ha a saját pálcáját használja, túlságosan könnyű lefülelni, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy máséval meg nem tudja megtenni. Az nagyon nehéz varázslat. Valószínűleg inkább valami mérget használna, de az meg alighanem azt jelentené, hogy be kellene törnie Piton személyes raktárába.

- Ki akar betörni Piton személyes raktárába? – kérdezte Ginny ásítva, miközben lejött a lépcsőn.

- Te meg mit csinálsz itt? – kérdezte a húgát Ron. A lány Harry otthagyott székébe gömbölyödött.

- Felkeltem, hogy kimenjek vécére, és hallottam, hogy beszéltek. Mit forgattok a fejetekben?

- Harry azt hiszi, hogy Malfoy megpróbálja megölni Pitont – jelentette ki Ron tényszerűen.

Ginny pislogott, és teljesen éberré vált. – _Micsoda?_

- Nem pont ezt mondtam, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy rosszban sántikál – mondta Harry.

Ginny még mindig hitetlenkedve meredt rájuk, így Harry, Ron és Hermione röviden összefoglalták Ginnynek, hogyan kínozta meg Voldemort Pitont, és Malfoy kendőzetlen fenyegetéseit.

- Milyen borzasztó! – kiáltott fel Ginny, láthatóan együttérezve a bájitaltan tanárral. – És ha arra gondolok, hogy tréfát űztünk belőle! De nem gondolod komolyan, hogy Malfoy megpróbálná megölni, ugye, Harry?

Harry végighordozta a tekintetét barátai szkeptikus arckifejezésén. – Nem, valószínűleg nem – ismerte el -, de akkor is tudni szeretném, hogy mit csinál.

Szemöldökráncolva meredt a térképre, és a többiek is csatlakoztak hozzá. Együtt figyelték, amint a „Draco Malfoy" feliratú kis pöttyöcske körbe-körbe mászkál a hálótermében.

Ron szólalt meg. – Nyilvánvalóan lyukat próbál taposni a szőnyegbe. Ha engem kérdezel, el kéne mennünk aludni, és hagyni, hadd csinálja.

Ginny továbbra is elgondolkozva figyelte a térképet. – Olyan, mintha várna valamire.

- Vagy vala_ki_re – tette hozzá Hermione, és mindannyian újra fellobbanó aggodalommal néztek egymásra.

Ron kényelmetlenül fészkelődött. – Ugye, nem arra gondoltok, hogy Malfoy arra vár, hogy beengedjen valakit a kastélyba?

Hermione az alsó ajkát harapdálta, az összpontosítástól összeráncolta a szemöldökét, majd megrázta a fejét. – Túlságosan kockázatos lenne. Még ha az illető Százfűlé-főzetet is használ, túl könnyen elkaphatnák, ha éjszaka a kastélyban kóborol; és a főzet hatása csak egy órán keresztül tart. Nem hiszem, hogy Voldemort bármelyik halálfalója megpróbálna beosonni a Roxfortba, még Malfoy segítségével sem. Az iskola területén nem lehet hoppanálni, és a kastélyt mindenféle bűbájok védik. Nem sétálhatnak be egyszerűen a főbejáraton.

- Sirius megtette – vetette közbe Ginny, és a többiek mind ránéztek. – Nem mintha ő veszélyes lett volna – tette hozzá gyorsan. De sikerült bejutnia a kastélyba, annak ellenére, hogy dementorok őrizték.

- Csak azért, mert ő animágus volt – legyintett Hermione.

Harry meghökkent, majd hirtelen felismeréssel nézett Hermionéra. – Egy animágus! – Felkapta a Tekergők Térképét, és a pincéről a gyengélkedőre fordította a figyelmét. Épp a gyengélkedő bejáratánál pillantotta meg a lassan araszoló nevet, amitől tartott: Peter Pettigrew.

Harry káromkodott, és kirohant a portrélyukon, szorosan a nyomában Ronnal és Hermionéval. Miközben végigrohant a folyosókon, egyetlen gondolat járt a fejében; nem fognak időben odaérni. Harry berobbant a gyengélkedőre, és lélekszakadva futott a hátsó szoba felé, de az összetörő üveg zajára megtorpant, így Ron és Hermione nekiütközött. Dühös bömbölés hallatszott, és valami zörögve a padlóra zuhant. A három griffendéles aggódó pillantást váltott, és közelebb lopóztak.

Harry kinyitotta a különszoba ajtaját, és mind eltátották a szájukat a szemük elé táruló látvány hatására. A padlót törött üvegcserepek és apró tárgyak borították; az ágy függönye cafatokban lógott, és egy hatalmas, dühösen köpködő narancsszínű szőrcsomó kergetett körbe-körbe egy sokkal kisebb szürke pamacsot.

A szürke pamacs az ajtó felé igyekezett, majd úgy tűnt, észrevette a három útjában álló diákot. A patkány rémületében felvisított, útirányt változtatott, és berohant egy közeli ágy alá. A macska dühösen fújt, és utánavetette magát, közben lelökve egy fémtálcát az éjjeliszekrényről. A tálca hatalmas csattanással zuhant a földre, miközben a patkány kiugrott az ablakon. A macska fogai már csak a hűlt helyén záródtak össze. Pettigrew elmenekült, Csámpás pedig az ablakpárkányon ült, mély morgás tört elő a torkából, és dühösen csapkodott a farkával.

Harry és Hermione egyszerre reagáltak. Harry Piton ágyához sietett, ahol nagy megkönnyebbülésére azt látta, hogy a bájitaltan tanár mélyen alszik, és láthatóan sértetlen.

Ezalatt Hermione a karjába kapta a macskáját, és szorosan átölelte. – Ó, ügyes fiú vagy, Csámpás! Elzavartad azt a szörnyű patkányt! Csodálatos voltál!

- Iszonyú jól csinálta! – lépett oda Ron Hermione mellé. – Szép munka, Csámpás!

A macska fensőbbségesen szemrevételezte Ront, majd az ágyra ugrott. Lassan odasétált Ronhoz, majd az elképedt fiú kezéhez dörgölőzött. Ron engedelmesen megsimogatta a macskát, és Hermionéra vigyorgott. – Kedvel engem!

- Csámpás nagyon okos macska – szólalt meg az ajtóban álló Dumbledore. Nyugodt, de figyelmes tekintettel nézett végig a gyengélkedő romjain, és Harrynek hirtelen az jutott eszébe, hogy egyáltalán alszik-e valamikor a férfi.

- Nem mi voltunk, professzor! – mondta Ron sietve, és a körülöttük levő rombolásra intett. – A patkány volt. Piton professzort akarta megölni.

- Peter Pettigrew volt – pontosított Harry, miközben Dumbledore beljebb lépett, Piton ágya mellé. - Csámpás megakadályozta, de sikerült kijutnia az ablakon.

- Értem – felelte Dumbledore, de úgy látszott, nem izgatta fel a hír. – És ti hárman vajon hogy kerültetek ide?

- Azt én magam is szeretném tudni.

McGalagony professzor érkezett meg Ginnyvel az oldalán. Skótkockás köntöst viselt, és hosszú hajfonata a hátát verdeste, de miközben szigorú tekintettel szemügyre vette a diákjait, épp olyan fejedelmi és ijesztő volt, mint bármikor.

Harry, Ron és Hermione összenéztek.

- A mai napon kétszer hallottam, hogy Malfoy Piton professzort fenyegeti – válaszolt Harry. – Először szóltam Ryan professzornak, de úgy tűnt, nem veszi komolyan, így másodszorra már nem vesztegettem ezzel az időt. Ehelyett úgy döntöttünk, hogy rajta tartjuk a szemünket Malfoyon.

- Így van, csak éppen az egész éjszakát a hálótermében töltötte – tette hozzá Ron.

- Úgy gondoltuk, hogy Malfoy vár valakire – mondta Hermione. – De a Roxfortba egyedül úgy lehet bejutni, ha a behatoló animágus. Akkor eszünkbe jutott Pettigrew, és idejöttünk.

- Csak éppen Csámpás előbb ért ide – folytatta Ron. – Ami nagy szerencse, mert ha ő nem lett volna…

Ron befejezetlen gondolata még egy pillanatig a levegőben lógott, majd McGalagony szólalt meg dühösen remegő orrcimpával.

- Szerencsére Granger kisasszony macskájának több esze van, mint maguknak! Mr Potter, haladéktalanul jelenteni kell, ha egy diákot vagy tanárt fenyegetés ér, különösen, ha a fenyegetés Lucius Malfoy fiának a szájából hangzik el! Meg vagyok döbbenve, hogy egyiküknek sem jutott eszébe, hogy egy ilyen komoly dologgal hozzám forduljon!

- Az én hibám – mondta Harry keserűen. – Egyből rá kellett volna jönnöm, hogy Pettigrew-ról van szó.

- Harry, ezt nem kellett tudnod – tiltakozott Ginny.

Harry felsóhajtott. – De igen. Azon az éjjelen, amikor Voldemort magához hívta Piton professzort, Pettigrew bevallotta, hogy rendszeresen belopakodott a Roxfortba, hogy kémkedjen utánunk. Így tudta meg, hogy Piton elárulta Voldemortot.

- _Micsoda?_

Harry összerándult Hermione elszörnyedt kiáltása hallatán, és bocsánatkérően nézett végig a döbbent, hitetlenkedő arcokon. Úgy tűnt, csak Dumbledore-t hagyja hidegen a hír.

- Ez sok mindent megmagyaráz – mondta elgondolkozva.

- Potter, ha tudta, hogy Pettigrew képes bejutni a kastélyba, mégis mi az ördögért nem mondta el nekünk? – kérdezte McGalagony.

Harry szégyenkezve hajtotta le a fejét. – Elfelejtettem.

Dumbledore és McGalagony összenéztek, amitől Harrynek görcsbe rándult a gyomra, majd ismét Dumbledore szólalt meg.

- Ez igazán nem csoda, Harry – mondta kedvesen. – Úgy emlékszem, meglehetősen eseménydús éjszaka volt. De ne aggódj, semmi baj nem történt. A ma éjszakai Csámpással való kalandja után biztos vagyok benne, hogy Pettigrew nem fog visszatérni, de ha esetleg mégis, a mi nagyra becsült négylábú őrszemünk kiválóan megoldja a helyzetet. – Dumbledore Csámpásra kacsintott, akinek csak úgy dagadt a melle a büszkeségtől.

- Őrszem? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Ki lenne megfelelőbb arra, hogy elkapjon egy patkányt, Granger kisasszony?

- Várjunk csak egy percet – szólt közbe Ron. – Úgy érti, Csámpás nem véletlenül volt itt? Tudta, hogy Pettigrew megpróbál majd bejutni a kastélyba?

- Semmi bizonyosat nem tudtam – felelte Dumbledore. – Csupán egy lehetőség volt, amelyre fel kellett készülnünk. Végtére is Peter Pettigrew nem az első animágus, aki bejutott a Roxfortba. Bizonyára nem gondoltátok, hogy nem teszek meg minden szükséges óvintézkedést Piton professzor egészsége érdekében? – Dumbledore félreérthetetlenül Harryre nézett, aki kényelmetlenül fészkelődött.

- Bár az aggódásotok csodálatra méltó – folytatta Dumbledore elnéző mosollyal, ezúttal mindannyiuknak címezve mondanivalóját -, személyesen gondoskodtam ennek a szobának a biztonságáról, és nincs szükség semmiféle griffendéles hősködésre. Most pedig elég későre jár, és reggel órára kell mennetek. Így aztán azt javaslom, hogy bújjatok ágyba.

A griffendélesek bólintottak, és elindultak vissza a klubhelyiségükbe. Egyikük sem szólalt meg, de Harryt különösen bosszantotta a kudarc. Hogyan feledkezhetett el Pettigrew-ról? Dumbledore ígérete azonban hatalmas megkönnyebbülést jelentett számára, hiszen tudta, hogy ha az igazgató vigyáz Pitonra, akkor semmi baj nem érheti a tanárt.

Hamarosan megérkeztek a Griffendél-toronyhoz, és bemásztak a portrélyukon. Harry felvette a Tekergők Térképét az asztalról, ahol hagyták. Még egy pillantást vetett a pincére, ahol a térkép szerint Malfoy már ágyban volt. Miközben lassan felsétált a hálóterembe, azon gondolkozott, vajon mennyit tudott valójában a mardekáros, és honnan szerezte az információit. Ron már ágyban volt, és el volt húzva a függöny is. Harry levetkőzött, ő is ágyba bújt, és hamarosan elnyomta az álom.

---

Harry ásított, és kedvetlenül turkálta a zabpelyhét.

- Szedd össze magad, Potter! – mondta Katie, aki reggelinél szokás szerint körbejárta a kviddics csapat tagjait. – Holnap lesz a Hugrabug elleni meccsünk, lássunk egy kis lelkesedést.

- Ne aggódj, Katie, leverjük őket a pályáról! – mondta Ron nagy átéléssel.

- Ez a beszéd, Weasley! – dicsérte meg Katie. Továbbment az asztal mellett, és Ron is eleresztett egy hatalmas ásítást.

- Nincs több éjféli kalandozás, Harry, azt hiszem, kiöregedtünk az ilyesmiből.

Harry a szemét forgatta, de mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, Seamus halkan füttyentett.

- Merlin! – kiáltott fel, és döbbenten meredt az imént kézbesített Reggeli Próféta címoldalára.

Harry elhúzta a száját. Semmi szüksége nem volt arra, hogy egy újabb halálfaló támadásról halljon, de Seamus következő szavai meglepetésként érték.

- A cikk szerint – mondta Seamus hitetlenkedve – Pitont szombat éjjel majdnem megölték a halálfalók.

- _Micsoda? – _Harry is csatlakozott a többi osztálytársához, akik Seamus körül tömörültek, és tátott szájjal bámulták az újság címlapját. A vastag betűkkel szedett főcím így hangzott: _A roxforti tanár elleni támadás megkérdőjelezi az iskola biztonságát! _és a főcím alatt egy kép volt Pitonról.

- Gondoljátok, hogy ez igaz? – kérdezte Lavender.

- Miért ne lenne? – kérdezett vissza Seamus. – Szerintem a többi támadásról sem hazudtak. És azt nem mondhatjuk, hogy nincs elég, ezért a fantáziájukra kell hagyatkozniuk.

Parvati a szemöldökét ráncolta. – Akkor Dumbledore miért nem mondta el nekünk?

- Szerintem nem akarta, hogy mindenki halálra rémüljön – mondta Dean. – Persze ez megmagyarázná, hogy miért van Piton a gyengélkedőn.

Neville szemmel láthatóan megremegett. – De miért akarnák a halálfalók megölni Pitont?

- Azt nem írja Pembroke – felelte Seamus.

- Kicsoda? – kérdezte Harry élesen.

Seamus felpillantott. – Averill Pembroke. Ő írta a cikket.

Harry kikapta az újságot Seamus kezéből, és átfutotta a cikket. Rövid, tényszerű beszámoló volt Piton megtámadásáról.

_Múlt pénteken halálfalók támadták meg Perselus Pitont, a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola tanárát. Bár Piton túlélte a támadást, állapota kritikus._

_Névtelen fenyegetés érkezett, miszerint további támadásokra lehet számítani a férfi ellen, akit Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén halálra szánt, és azt beszélik, hogy a halálfalók már meg is kíséreltek bejutni a Roxfortba, hogy befejezzék, amit elkezdtek. Albus Dumbledore igazgató azonban nem hajlandó tudomást venni a diákokra leselkedő veszélyről._

_Jelen körülmények között a legteljesebb felelőtlenség engedélyezni, hogy Piton a Roxfortban maradjon, és reméljük, hogy az iskola Felügyelőbizottsága lépéseket tesz annak érdekében, hogy Pitont eltávolítsák, mielőtt tragédia éri a gyerekeket._

Harry undorában felmordult. Pembroke tollából ez úgy hangzott, mintha egy seregnyi halálfaló állna ugrásra készen, és bármelyik pillanatban megtámadhatnák az iskolát. A cikk nyilvánvalóan azzal a szándékkal íródott, hogy pánikot keltsen, és Harrynek elszorult a szíve, amikor arra gondolt, hogy alighanem sikerrel is járt.

- Kérhetném egy percre a figyelmüket? – hallatszott Dumbledore hangja a tanári asztaltól. – Most, hogy mindannyiótoknak lehetősége volt elolvasni a ma reggeli újságot, arra kérnélek titeket, hogy ne higgyetek el mindent, amit olvastatok. A Reggeli Prófétában megjelent cikk messze nem ad teljes képet arról, hogyan került Piton professzor a gyengélkedőre, és biztosíthatlak titeket, hogy Piton professzor jelenléte a Roxfortban az iskola egyetlen diákja számára sem jelent veszélyt. Most pedig, mivel pár perc múlva kezdődnek az órák, azt javaslom, hogy fejezzétek be a reggelit, hogy el ne késsetek.

Úgy tűnt, sok diák volt, akiket Dumbledore ígérete nem nyugtatott meg. Ők bizalmatlan pillantásokat váltottak, miközben kelletlenül félretették az újságot, lenyelték a reggelijük maradékát, és összeszedték az óráikhoz szükséges holmikat.

- Nem értem, hogy mondhatja Dumbledore, hogy a halálfalók nem jelentenek veszélyt – mondta Lavender aggodalmasan.

- Nos, én meg vagyok róla győződve, hogy ide a Roxfortba nem tudják követni Pitont – állította Neville, bár nem nézett ki teljesen meggyőzöttnek.

- Nos, egy dolog biztos – jegyezte meg Ron. – Még mielőtt leszáll a nap, több száz bagoly érkezik majd a szülőktől, akik tudni akarják, mi történik, és jobb lesz, ha valakinek lesznek megfelelő válaszai.

---

Mint kiderült, Ron nagyon alábecsülte az érkező baglyok számát. Ebédre menet Harry látott egy hetedéves prefektust McGalagonyhoz sietni, hogy jelentse neki, a bagolyház megtelt.

- Elkezdtek letelepedni a Csillagvizsgáló és a Jóslástan tornyokon – mondta a lány McGalagonynak. – Trelawney professzor arról panaszkodik, hogy megzavarják a Belső Szemét.

McGalagony professzor mormogott valamit az orra alatt, amit Harry nem értett, de tudta, hogy nem túl kedves dolog, majd a prefektussal együtt elsietett, habár Harry el sem tudta képzelni, hogyan talál majd helyet annyi bagolynak, arról nem is szólva, hogy hogyan lesz ideje az összes levelet megválaszolni. A prefektus bizonyára túlzott. Azonban akármikor kinézett az ablakon, mindig újabb és újabb baglyokat látott megérkezni. És nem ő volt az egyetlen, akinek feltűnt. A többi diák is gyakran pillantott ki hitetlenkedve az ablakon, és Harry azon gondolkodott, vajon hány ember írhat levelet az iskolába. Azonban csak akkor látta át teljesen a bagolyinvázió komolyságát, amikor kilépett a kastélyból, hogy a többi hatodéves griffendélessel legendás lények gondozása órára menjen.

Minden lehetséges helyen baglyok ültek. Padokon ülve borzolták a tollukat, és a fákról huhogtak. Harry és barátai kényelmetlenül pillantottak egymásra, és Hagrid kunyhójához siettek, ahol szerencsére nem voltak baglyok.

Harry a szokásosnál nagyobb lelkesedéssel kezdte etetni az acsarkáját, és minden jól ment, egészen addig, míg egyszer csak egy sikoly fel nem hangzott. Neville az egyik kezét szorította, miközben az acsarkája sértődötten rohant be Hagrid kertjébe. A fiú kétségbeesetten nézett fel, mikor a félóriás megjelent mellette.

- Nem akartam bántani – mondta elkeseredetten.

- Ne is törődj vele – vigasztalta Hagrid, miközben megvizsgálta Neville kezét. – Csúnya harapás, legjobb, ha megkeresed Madam Pomfreyt.

- De mi lesz az acsarkámmal? – kérdezte Neville. Mindenki hallotta, hogy a teremtmény a kertben randalírozik.

- Ne aggódj miatta – mondta Hagrid könnyedén, és noszogatta Neville-t, hogy induljon. – Majd elkapjuk.

A kertből dühös morgás hallatszott, és Harry sejtette, hogy az acsarka elkapása alighanem nehezebb feladat, mint azt Hagrid szavai sejteni engedték.

- Harry, Ron! – szólalt meg Hagrid mosolyogva. – Segítenétek?

Harry és Ron fájdalmasan összenéztek, de követték Hagridot a kertbe. Az óra hátralévő részét azzal töltötték, hogy igyekeztek becserkészni a sündisznószerű állatot, és a kert egyre rosszabbul nézett ki, de Hagrid nem keseredett el.

- Bátor kis pajtás – mondta boldogan, amikor visszarakta az acsarkát a ketrecébe, és befejezte az órát.

Miközben sétáltak vissza a kastélyba, Ron mély undorral ingatta a fejét. – Tudnék még egy pár találó nevet annak a lénynek! – morogta sötéten. Harry elvigyorodott, de mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, döbbent kiáltást hallott. Megtorpant, és Hermione felé fordult, aki az ösvényen állva meredten bámulta a kastélyt. A többi diák is megállt, és bámulni kezdett. Harry követte a tekintetüket, és leesett az álla.

- Ez rengeteg bagoly – suttogta Dean elragadtatottan.

Mindenütt ott voltak. Most még több bagoly volt, mint amikor elhagyták a kastélyt. Úgy tűnt, mintha minden ablak peremén, minden tornyocskán és oromzaton tollak nőttek volna, és Harryt borzasztóan rossz előérzet kerítette hatalmába.

- Gyerünk – mondta zordan. – Menjünk be.

---

- Megközelítően annyit mondhatunk, hogy jóval több, mint ezer bagoly jelent meg – mondta Ron, miközben este, vacsora után a klubhelyiségben lerogyott a kanapé sarkára. McGalagony összehívta a prefektusokat, és biztosította őket, hogy megoldják a bagoly-problémát, habár azt nem említette, hogy hogyan.

- És nyilvánvalóan nem csak a diákok családjaitól érkeztek – folytatta. – Úgy tűnik, mindenki az iskola biztonsága miatt aggódik. – Megrázta a fejét. – Nem is gondolnánk, hogy milyen ijedősek az emberek.

- Azt meghiszem – jelentette ki Ginny, és leült a bátyja mellé. – Mindenki retteg Voldemorttól.

- Bárhogy is vélekedünk egyébként Pembroke-ról, azt el kell ismernünk, hogy nagyon ügyesen csinálja, amit csinál – fűzte hozzá Hermione, felpillantva a Reggeli Prófétából. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy a lány legalább tizedszerre olvasta el a Pitonról szóló cikket, és azon töprengett, vajon tudja-e már kívülről. Úgy tűnt továbbá, hogy komolyan aggasztja Pembroke írása, és ez Harryt is nyugtalanította.

- De mi a célja? – kérdezte Harry. – Mit akart elérni azzal a cikkel?

- Hát nem nyilvánvaló? Megpróbál bagolypotyadékba fojtani minket – felelte Ron.

- Talán mindenkit halálra akar rémíteni, mint a halálfalók azzal, hogy megtámadták a Gringottsot – vetette fel Neville.

Ginny felhorkant. – Akkor szerintem sikerült neki.

Harry csak hallgatta a barátai beszélgetését, majd Hermionéra pillantott, aki meglepő módon még nem állt elő semmilyen ötlettel. Ehelyett elgondolkozva ráncolta a homlokát, és az alsó ajkát harapdálta.

- Te mit gondolsz, Hermione? – kérdezte Harry, kizökkentve a lányt a gondolataiból.

- Igen. Igen, azt hiszem, az volt a célja – mondta kissé szétszórtan.

Harry tudta, hogy hazudik. Érezte az elméjében az aggodalmat, de a lány elkapta a tekintetét, mielőtt rájöhetett volna, hogy mi nyugtalanítja. Harry a többiekre nézett, hogy vajon valaki más is észrevette-e Hermione furcsa viselkedését, de úgy tűnt, mindenkit lekötnek a saját gondolataik.

---

Másnap reggelre az élet visszazökkent a normális kerékvágásba a Roxfortban. Az összes előző nap érkezett bagoly eltűnt, és nem röppent be a Nagyterembe a szokásosnál több. Pembroke cikke látszólag feledésbe merült, és mindenki az aznapi kviddics meccsről beszélt. Aztán megérkezett a Reggeli Próféta.

- A kutyafáját! Itt a következő – mondta Seamus.

- A következő mi? – kérdezte Ron, de Hermione már talpon volt, és Seamus válla felett áthajolva olvasta az újságot.

- _Még mindig kérdéses a támadás mozgatórugója – _idézte Hermione. Az osztálytársaira nézett. – Pitonról van szó.

Volt valami a hangjában, mitől Harry libabőrös lett. – Megnézhetem? – kérdezte.

Seamus megvonta a vállát, és odanyújtotta az újságot, amit Harry gyorsan átfutott. Egy rövid cikk volt a címoldal közepén. Az egyik bekezdés különösen megragadta a figyelmét.

_Egyelőre csak azt tudjuk biztosan, hogy Piton régóta kapcsolatba hozható ismert vagy gyanított halálfalókkal, beleértve a hírhedt Lucius Malfoyt, aki tavaly nyáron vakmerően megszökött az Azkabanból, és azóta szabadlábon van. Lehetséges, hogy a támadás oka Pitonnak eme veszedelmes bűnözőkkel való kapcsolatában keresendő._

Harry a homlokát ráncolta, és átnyújtotta az újságot Ronnak. Pembroke egyértelműen azt sugallta, hogy Piton együtt dolgozott a halálfalókkal, és valószínűleg ő maga is az. Harry körülnézett a teremben, de ellentétben az előző reggellel, most egyetlen diák sem mutatott nagy érdeklődést a cikk iránt. Harry megkönnyebbült, de csak addig, amíg eszébe nem jutott, hogy ennek az lehet az oka, hogy a legtöbb diák már eddig is halálfalónak hitte Pitont, és semmi újat nem találtak Pembroke felfedezésében.

Visszafordult az osztálytársai felé, és észrevette, hogy Hermione pont olyan aggódó arcot vág, mint előző este.

- Nos, mi a véleményed? – kérdezte nyomatékosan.

Hermione felsóhajtott. – Az, hogy Pembroke remek propagandista. És tudod, az a legőrjítőbb, hogy tulajdonképpen mindaz, amit leír, igaz.

- Az nem a teljes igazság.

- Nem, kiválasztja azokat a részeket, amiket szükségesnek lát, és úgy csűri-csavarja őket, hogy az ő célját szolgálják.

- Az ő célját? – nézett fel Ron az újságból. – Mégis mi a célja, az, hogy lerombolja Piton jó hírét? Nem jut eszembe senki, aki kevésbé rendelkezne ilyesmivel.

- Ron, ne légy nevetséges! – csattant fel Hermione. – Hát nem látod? Megpróbálja kirúgatni Pitont!

- Kirúgatni? Miért? – kérdezte Neville.

- Azért, mert halálfaló – felelte Harry. – Mármint Pembroke, nem Piton – tette hozzá Neville értetlen pillantását látva.

- _Pembroke _halálfaló? – kérdezte Dean hitetlenkedve.

- Biztosan az – válaszolta Hermione az újságot lobogtatva. – Csak akkor van értelme ezeknek a Piton elleni támadásoknak.

- Még mindig nem értem, miért vesztegetné bárki arra az idejét, hogy kirúgassa Pitont – mondta Seamus.

- Azért, mert Voldemort holtan akarja látni Pitont, és tudja, hogy amíg itt van a Roxfortban, addig egy ujjal sem érhet hozzá – magyarázta Hermione, mire az osztálytársai összerándultak. – Ha azonban távozásra tudná kényszeríteni, akkor Piton kiszolgáltatottá válna.

Mindannyian fontolóra vették Hermione szavait.

- Hát tudjátok – szólalt meg végül Ron -, én nem vagyok oda Pitonért, de el kell ismernem, hogy most nem lennék a helyében. El tudjátok képzelni, milyen lehet, amikor halálfalók leselkednek rátok, és csak az alkalomra várnak, hogy óvatlanságon kapjanak, és megöljenek?

- Igen, micsoda szörnyű gondolat – mondta Harry szárazon.

Ron összerezzent, és bocsánatkérően nézett Harryre. – Sajnálom.

- De Dumbledore sosem rúgná ki Pitont – jegyezte meg Ginny.

- De a döntés nem csupán Dumbledore kezében van – mondta Hermione. – A Felügyelőbizottság kiveheti a kezéből a döntés jogát, és ha megint megjelenik az iskolában ezer bagoly, akkor esetleg meg is teszik. Nem tudom, mit tervez Pembroke, de kétlem, hogy utoljára hallottunk róla.

Harry ismét az ártalmatlan kinézetű írásra nézett. A szavak épp olyan veszélyesek lehetnek, mint az átkok, és Pembroke mesterien forgatta őket. Harry túlságosan is jól tudta, milyen nehéz védekezni az ilyen fajta támadás ellen, és érezte, hogy félelem szorítja össze a torkát. Ösztönösen a tanári asztal felé pillantott, de, mint ebben az évben oly gyakran, Dumbledore épp Londonban járt. Harry lassan körbehordozta tekintetét a Nagytermen, és egyszer csak lemerevedett. Malfoy őt bámulta, és amikor a pillantásuk találkozott, a mardekáros fiú diadalmas vigyorra húzta a száját.

- Készülődjetek, emberek – jelent meg Katie az asztal mellett, elterelve Harry figyelmét Malfoyról. – Tizenöt perc múlva játszunk. Ez az a nap, amire vártunk. Azt akarom, hogy a legjobbat nyújtsátok. Potter, kész vagy?

Harry visszanézett Malfoyra, majd még egyszer az újságra. Pillanatnyilag semmit nem tehetnek Pembroke-kal. Határozott arccal bólintott. – Igen, kész vagyok.


	16. Igazságok és hazugságok

A javításokért köszönet Zizikének és Theatressnek.

* * *

**16. fejezet: Igazságok és hazugságok**

A kviddics volt az egyetlen dolog, ami mindig elfeledtette Harryvel a gondjait. A repülés élvezete és a játék izgalma kivert minden aggodalmat a fejéből, miközben a stadion felett siklott, és a tömeg hullámzott a lelátókon.

Kezdettől a Griffendél vezetett, de a cikesz különösen kiszámíthatatlanul viselkedett, és a közel négy órája tartó meccsen mindössze kétszer tűnt fel egy-egy rövid időre. Harrynek és Kevin Withbynek mindkét alkalommal sikerült megakadályozniuk, hogy a másik elkapja. Mostanra mindkét csapat kimerült, és a Hugrabug százharminc ponttal volt lemaradva. Magasan az események fölött repülve Harry egyszer csak észrevette a több mint egy órája rejtőzködő cikeszt. Kevin még nem látta meg, és ezúttal Harry elszánta magát, hogy elkapja az apró labdát, mielőtt az ismét eltűnne. Teljesen előredőlt a seprűjén, és a csillogó arany golyó felé száguldott, mely zuhanni kezdett, és ide-oda cikázott a játékosok között.

Harry követte, és egyre csökkent a távolság közte és a mozgékony kis labda között. Tisztában volt vele, hogy már Kevin is észrevette, és a pálya másik végéből száguld a cikesz felé, de már közel volt, és tudta, hogy a másik fogó nem fog időben odaérni. Minden csak másodperceken múlt. Harry figyelmét olyannyira lekötötte a már csupán kéznyújtásnyira lévő cikesz, hogy nem vette észre a gurkót, és nem hallotta a csapattársai figyelmeztető kiáltását sem. Jobbjával épp akkor ragadta meg a cikeszt, amikor a gurkó a bal vállának csapódott. Abban a pillanatban elzsibbadt az egész karja, és mivel a hatalmas erejű ütés épp akkor érte, amikor kinyúlt a labdáért, teljesen esélytelen volt, hogy a seprűjén maradjon.

Harry olyan gyorsan repült, amennyire csak tudott, hogy elkapja a cikeszt, és hirtelen azon kapta magát, hogy ugyanazon nyaktörő sebességgel zuhan a mélybe. Miközben a talaj félelmetes sebességgel közeledett, még volt ideje a sors iróniáján töprengeni, miszerint hiába menekült meg annyiszor Voldemorttól, végül egy kviddics meccsen leli halálát. Aztán becsapódott a földbe.

---

Mikor Harry kinyitotta a szemét, azonnal felismerte a gyengélkedőt. Este volt, és a fények le voltak csavarva. Felült, és a szemüvegéért nyúlt, mely az éjjeliszekrényen hevert.

- Hát végre felébredt a kviddicshős – hallatszott az ismerős, gúnyos hang a szoba másik végéből. Mikor Harry arrafelé nézett, meglátta Pitont, aki szintén felült az ágyában, és szájhúzogatva figyelte őt.

- A bátor Harry Potter ismét mindent beleadott, hogy megnyerje a meccset. Mi a baj, Potter? Nem elég izgalmas az életed, ezért kviddicsezés közben próbálod megölni magad?

Harrynek csak halovány emléke volt a kviddicsmeccsről és a zuhanásról.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte.

- A Hugrabug elleni meccseteken egy gurkó lelökött a seprűdről, rögtön azután, hogy elkaptad a cikeszt. Van róla fogalmad, mekkora sebességgel csapódtál be a földbe?

Harrynek hirtelen minden eszébe jutott. Emlékezett arra, ahogyan hihetetlen sebességgel közeledik a földhöz. Nyelt egyet. – Nagy sebességgel. Azt hittem, meghalok.

- Mindenki más is azt hitte, aki látta. Állítólag lehetett hallani, hogy összezúzódik a csont a lábadban.

Harry arca megrándult. – Hogyhogy túléltem?

- Habár csaknem minden csontod eltörött, csodával határos módon a nyakad nem volt köztük. Délutánra Madam Pomfrey meg tudta gyógyítani a töréseket. Persze a belső sérülések hosszabb ideig tartottak.

- Mennyi ideig voltam eszméletlen?

- Több, mint két napig. Hétfő este van.

Harry visszadőlt a párnájára. Mindene sajgott és el volt gémberedve, de tekintetbe véve a körülményeket, jól érezte magát.

Papír zizegését hallotta, és ismét Pitonra nézett, és észrevette, hogy a tanár ágyát beterítik a pergamenek.

- Mit csinál? – kérdezte Harry.

- Házi feladatokat osztályzok – felelte Piton anélkül, hogy felnézett volna az olvasmányából.

- Mikor engedi el Madam Pomfrey?

- Remélem, még mielőtt megőrülnék.

- Hogy érzi magát?

Piton felsóhajtott, és ránézett. – Jobban lennék, ha nem kellett volna elviselnem a rajongóid végtelen sorát, akik mind le akarták róni a tiszteletüket – közölte mogorván, és Harry jobb oldala felé intett.

Harry követte Piton tekintetét, és észrevette, hogy a mellette lévő ágy tele van üdvözlőlapokkal, édességekkel, és egyéb ajándékokkal. Úgy tűnt, mintha a fél iskola küldött volna neki valamit, és Harry elvörösödött zavarában. Mindössze annyit tett, hogy lezuhant a seprűjéről!

Lefeküdt, és a plafont bámulta.

- Jobb szeretném, ha nem csinálnák ezt az emberek. Ha nem küldenének nekem mindenfélét – jegyezte meg.

- Miért ne?

- Mert nem érdemlem meg.

- Tényleg nem, de megvannak az előnyei, ha az ember ünnepelt híresség.

_És megvannak a hátrányai is, _gondolta Harry. De Piton ezt úgysem hinné el. A férfi kis híján életét vesztette a Voldemort elleni küzdelemben, de Harry okkal feltételezte, hogy senki nem vette a fáradságot, hogy egy üdvözlőlapot küldjön neki. A bájitaltan tanárra pillantott, aki teljesen elmerült a következő dolgozatban. Fejét lehajtotta, így haja előrehullott, és eltakarta az arcát, kivéve az összpontosítástól összeráncolt homlokát.

Harryben élénken felidéződött a legutóbbi éjszaka, amit a gyengélkedőn töltött. Tényleg csak alig több, mint egy hét telt el azóta? Hirtelen visszatértek a tanárával kapcsolatos ellentmondásos érzései, és kíváncsi lett, vajon mennyit tud Piton arról az éjszakáról, vagy mennyit halandó elismerni. Harry kényelmetlenül fészkelődött. Beszélni akart Pitonnal, végre kideríteni, hogy hányadán állnak, de nem létezett nála megközelíthetetlenebb személy.

Harry ficergett még egy kicsit, végül felült, arca kicsit megrándult a fájdalomtól. Piton nem figyelt rá. Letette a lábát a földre, és óvatosan felállt. Vetett egy ingerült pillantást Pitonra, amit persze a férfi észre sem vett, majd közelebb lépett a szomszéd ágyhoz, hogy megnézze, miket küldtek neki. Volt mindenféle édesség, és egy hegynyi üdvözlőkártya. Jött egy hatalmas kártya a griffendéles csapattársaitól, de a Hollóhát és a Hugrabug csapata is küldött kártyát. Úgy tűnt, a Griffendélből mindenki küldött valamit, de sok hollóhátas és hugrabugos is, főként azok, akikkel egy évfolyamba járt. Természetesen egyetlen mardekárostól sem kapott semmit.

Megint Pitonra nézett, és összevonta a szemöldökét. A férfi még mindig nem vett róla tudomást. Harry mély levegőt vett, majd felmarkolt egy halom édességet, és átvágott a termen Piton ágyához, elfojtva magában a lábába hasító tompa fájdalmat.

- Kér egy csokibékát?

Piton döbbenten nézett fel. – Tessék?

- Kér egy csokibékát vagy Bogoly Berti-féle Mindenízű Drazsét? Igazából szinte mindenféle édességet kaptam, amit csak el tud képzelni. – Ezt bebizonyítandó lerakta a terhét Piton éjjeliszekrényére.

Piton félrebillentette a fejét, és olyan tekintettel vette szemügyre Harryt, mintha nem lenne biztos benne, hogy a fiú megőrült, vagy valami furcsa tréfát űz vele.

- Nem, köszönöm – felelte hidegen, és ismét az előtte lévő dolgozatra nézett. – Most pedig, ha nem bánja, Mr Potter, dolgom van.

- Madam Pomfrey tudja, hogy felült, miközben osztályozza azokat?

Piton felemelte a fejét, és veszedelmesen megvillant a tekintete.

- Potter, mit akarsz?

- Tudni akarom, hogy haragszik-e rám.

Piton gúnyosan elhúzta a száját. – Azért, mert mindig az utamban vagy, vagy azért, mert elviselhetetlenül idegesítő vagy?

- Azért, mert megmentettem az életét.

Piton meglepetten nézett Harryre. – Mi az ördögért haragudnék rád amiatt?

Harry megvonta a vállát. – Az apámat gyűlölte, amiért megmentette az életét.

- Az más volt! Alapvetően az egész az ő hibája volt, és nyilvánvalóan nem puszta önzetlenségből mentette meg az életemet. Komolyan azt gondolod, hogy haragszom rád mindazok után, amin miattam keresztülmentél?

- Nem mindig értem, hogy miért viselkedik úgy, ahogyan, professzor – felelte Harry. – Nem igazán tudtam, hogy mire számítsak.

- Megnyugodhat, Mr Potter, ennyire nem vagyok ésszerűtlen – mondta Piton. Félretolta az előtte heverő dolgozatokat.

- Ülj le.

Harry egy pillanatig habozott, majd leült Piton ágyának a szélére.

- Hogy sikerült? – kérdezte Piton.

- Úgy érti, hogy találtam meg magát?

Piton bólintott, és Harry elgondolkozva ráncolta a homlokát.

- Csak ki kellett zárnom… azt, ami történik, és helyette a gondolataira és az érzéseire koncentrálni. – A tanárára nézett. – Legilimentálta őt valaha?

Piton szeme kitágult. – Nem lett volna merszem.

Harry elfintorodott. – Higgye el, nem vesztett semmit. Annyira gonosz, hogy arra már nincsenek szavak. Nem ismer a gyűlöleten és a bosszúszomjon kívül más érzelmet. Nem hiszem, hogy tudja-e egyáltalán, mi az az együttérzés.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét sötéten Piton. – Nem kell az elméjébe néznem ahhoz, hogy ezzel tisztában legyek. A tettei magukért beszélnek. – Piton ismét Harryre nézett. – Volt azóta víziód?

- Nem.

Piton bólintott, egy pillanatra a gondolataiba merült, majd kitisztult a tekintete. – Nos, Mr Potter, azt mondhatom, kiváló eredményre vizsgázott legilimenciából. Bizonyára örül, hogy a továbbiakban szabadok lesznek az estéi.

Harry pislogott. – Micsoda?

- Az óráknak vége, Potter. Úgy látom, mindent elsajátítottál, amit megtaníthatok neked.

Harry tudta, hogy ez hatalmas dicséret volt, és való igaz, hogy sikerült úrrá lennie Voldemorttal való mentális kapcsolatán, mégis csalódottnak érezte magát. Sosem merült fel benne, hogy a Pitonnal való órái egyszer véget érhetnek. A tanárára meredt, és válaszul csak egy gyenge „Ó"-t tudott kipréselni magából.

Nem ez volt a megfelelő reakció.

Piton nyilvánvaló ingerültséggel húzta össze a szemöldökét. – _Ó? _Ez minden, amit mondani tudsz? Azt hittem, ki fogsz bújni a bőrödből örömödben.

- Örülök – mondta Harry, de egyáltalán nem úgy hangzott. – Csak egy kicsit… ööö… meglepődtem, ez minden.

Harry megpróbált vidám hangot megütni, de tudta, hogy egy cseppet sem volt meggyőző. És ami még rosszabb, Piton különös, csaknem riadt tekintettel nézett rá. Harry félrefordította a fejét.

- Természetesen továbbra is elérhető leszek – mondta Piton különös gonddal válogatva szavait – ha bármi nehézséged támadna vagy kérdésed merülne fel, de a formális tanórákra már nincs szükség.

Harry bólintott, és ezúttal őszintén mosolyodott el. – Köszönöm, uram – mondta. – És köszönöm mindazt, amit értem tett.

- Szívesen, Potter. Nyilvánvalóan igencsak megérte a fáradságot. Most azonban azt javaslom, mindketten feküdjünk le aludni, mielőtt Madam Pomfrey észrevesz minket, és megfenyeget, hogy még egy hétig itt tart.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Igen, uram. Jó éjszakát. – Megkönnyebbülten tért vissza a saját ágyához; ez közel sem ment olyan rosszul, mint ahogy gondolta. Persze nem beszéltek sokat, de legalább Piton nem ócsárolta, és nem hagyta figyelmen kívül, arról nem is szólva, hogy valójában Harrynek sem volt sok kedve beszélgetni. Mindene sajgott, és teljesen kimerült attól a rövid időtől, amit az ágyon kívül töltött. Később is lesz ideje Pitonnal beszélni, amikor mindketten felkészültek rá. Mély lélegzetet vett, majd ellazult, és elégedettebbnek érezte magát, mint az utóbbi héten bármikor. Lehunyta a szemét, és hamarosan már aludt is.

---

Piton ébren feküdt, a szoba másik végében álló ágy felől jövő halk, ütemes légzést hallgatta, és tizedszerre is elátkozta magát. Hogyan lehetett ennyire óvatlan? Nem is gondolt bele jobban abba, milyen szoros kapcsolat alakult ki az eltelt hónapok során közte és Potter között, az egészet csupán a fiú természetes pimaszságának és az óráikból adódó elkerülhetetlen közelségnek tulajdonította. Még az a tudat sem tett rá túlzottan mély benyomást, hogy azon az éjjelen, amikor csaknem meghalt, Potter az ágya mellett búslakodott. Az eszébe jutó álmot félre tudta magyarázni, vagy legalább úgy tehetett, mintha meg sem történt volna, de a fiú csüggedt arckifejezését, amikor kijelentette, hogy az óráknak vége, nem lehetett félreérteni. Piton felsóhajtott. Potter még mindig képtelen elrejteni az érzéseit.

Természetesen köztudott volt, hogy a mentális tanok során mester és tanítvány között gyakran formálódott érzelmi kötelék az óráik melléktermékeként, de Piton sosem gondolta volna, hogy Potterrel fennáll ez a veszély. Kölcsönös gyűlöletük áthatolhatatlan falat emelt közéjük, vagy legalábbis azt hitte. Nyilvánvalóan túlbecsülte a fiú iránta érzett gyűlöletét. A kérdés az volt, most mit tegyen.

Sajnos ez Pitonnak igencsak fejtörést okozott. Mindig tartózkodó volt a diákjaival; még a saját mardekárosaival szemben is fenntartotta a hivatalos viselkedést. Meglehet, hogy elvből kivételezett velük, de ez sosem fajult ragaszkodássá vagy együttérzéssé. Mióta csak tanított, soha egyetlen diákja sem nézett rá úgy, ahogy Potter.

Tudta, hogy el kellett volna utasítania a fiút, de valami oknál fogva képtelen volt előállni valami bántó megjegyzéssel, ami elriasztotta volna Pottert. Alighanem az afelett érzett döbbenet miatt, hogy Potter nem akarja, hogy az óráik befejeződjenek. Azonban az elméje mélyén ott motoszkált a kétség. Aggasztotta, hogy egy pillanatig, amikor Potter megmerevedett, és elfordította a tekintetét, biztosra véve az elutasítást, Piton rokonszenvet érzett a fiú iránt. Ez olyan érzés volt, amelynek nem mert engedni.

Piton önutálattól telve megrázta a fejét. Ezek az aberrált érzések minden bizonnyal egyszerűen mindannak a fizikai és érzelmi megrázkódtatásnak a következményei, melyeket Potter és ő elszenvedtek a múlt héten. A saját, egyébként egyáltalán nem jellemző gyengesége alighanem annak a döbbenetnek tudható be, ami akkor érte, amikor meglátta, hogy Pottert a kviddics meccs után behozzák a gyengélkedőre.

---

Pitonnak az alváson kívül nem sok tennivalója volt a gyengélkedőn, és a szombat, amikor a kastély szinte teljesen elnéptelenedett az odakint zajló kviddicsmeccs miatt, remek alkalmat kínált a zavartalan pihenésre. Mélyen aludt az ágya körül behúzott függönyök mögött, és hirtelen olyan ricsajra riadt fel, mintha a fél iskola beözönlött volna a gyengélkedőre. A beeső napsugarak szögéből meg tudta állapítani, hogy késő délután van, és megpróbálta értelmezni a függöny mögötti káoszt.

- Mr Weasley, mindenkit tüntessen el innét – kiabálta túl a lármát McGalagony.

- De professzor…

- Várjanak a folyosón. Ígérem, hogy amint megtudok valamit az állapotáról, tájékoztatom önöket.

- Hallották az igazgatóhelyettesnőt – szólt közbe Bimba. – Jöjjenek velem, mindannyian.

Lábdobogás hallatszott, és úgy tűnt, Bimbának sikerült kitessékelni a tömeget a gyengélkedőről. Piton hallotta, hogy becsukódik az ajtó, és egyszerre csend lesz, amit csak a szoba másik feléből hallatszódó zajok: a bájitalos fiolák koccanása és a sietve elmormolt bűbájok törtek meg. Piton kitartóan hallgatta az eseményeket, és közben egyre nőtt benne a riadalom. Madam Pomfrey páciense nyilvánvalóan komoly sérüléseket szenvedett.

- Poppy? – kérdezte McGalagony nyugtalanul.

- Még nem tudom, Minerva – felelte Pomfrey feszülten. – Már az is csoda, hogy még életben van.

Piton felült az ágyában. Abban a szempillantásban teljes bizonyossággal tudta, hogy ki körül tevékenykednek a kollégái. Ha valahol valami baj volt, akkor általában Pottert is ott lehetett találni, és minél nagyobb volt a baj, annál biztosabb volt, hogy a fiú az oka.

Piton felállt, és össze kellett szednie magát, ahogy hirtelen erőt vett rajta a fájdalom és a szédülés. Gyengébb volt, mint gondolta, de úgy ítélte meg, hogy valószínűleg nem fog összeesni, tehát félrehúzta a függönyt, és körülnézett. Poppy a terem másik végében állt egy ágy felett, és megszállottan dolgozott egy betegen. McGalagony az ágy lábánál állt, és aggódó tekintettel figyelt. Tőlük eltekintve a terem üres volt.

Piton mély levegőt vett, megacélozta magát, és csendesen McGalagony mögé osont. A nő háta mögül az ágyon heverő alakra pillantott, és csaknem összecsuklott. Pottert alig lehetett felismerni. Az arca annyira össze volt zúzódva, hogy képtelen lett volna kinyitni a szemét. Az orra nyilvánvalóan eltörött, és a haja csatakos volt a vértől, mely az arcán és fejbőrén lévő számtalan vágásból szivárgott. De ezek közel sem a legsúlyosabb sérülései voltak. Nemcsak a fiú talárja, de a bőre is cafatokban lógott, és vér borította. A bőre ott, ahol nem volt felszaggatva, kék és zöld volt, végtagjai természetellenes szögben álltak, és több helyen csontszilánkok szúrták át a bőrét.

- Istenem – nyögött fel.

McGalagony felugrott a hangja hallatán, és megperdült. – Perselus! – kiáltotta magas, fojtott hangon, mely nem is emlékeztetett megszokott nyugodt, parancsoló stílusára. – Maga _megőrült?_ Mi az ördögért kelt fel?

Madam Pomfreyt túlságosan lekötötte Potter, így csak egy csúnya pillantást vetett Pitonra. – Piton professzor, azonnal feküdjön vissza! – dorgálta, de Piton egyik nőről sem vett tudomást.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte, és enyhén megingott, miközben elborzadva bámulta Pottert.

- Ne foglalkozzon vele. – McGalagony megragadta a karját, és Potter ágyától a sajátja felé húzta. – Pihennie kell, Perselus. Komolyan, Potterrel és magával a nyakamon idegösszeomlást fogok kapni.

- Életben marad? – kérdezte Piton kételkedve, miközben bemászott az ágyába.

McGalagony megfogta Piton pokrócát, és határozott mozdulattal betakarta a férfit. – Nem tudom. – Tovább igazgatta a takarót, anélkül, hogy a szemébe nézett volna. – Lebukott a cikeszért, és nem vette észre a gurkót. Túl gyorsan repült, és túl közel volt a földhöz. Egyikünk sem tudott idejében közbeavatkozni.

McGalagony takarosan elrendezte a pokrócot Pitonon, és még egyet rá akart teríteni.

- Minerva, hagyja abba! – tiltakozott Piton, és mérges tekintettel kiragadta a kezéből a pokrócot. Semmi szükség arra, hogy úgy dugják ágyba, mint egy gyereket!

McGalagony ránézett, és a szemében tükröződő félelemtől Pitonnak végigfutott a hátán a hideg. - Poppy megtesz minden tőle telhetőt. Hamarosan megtudjuk. – McGalagony elfordult, és anélkül, hogy bármi mást mondott volna, szorosan behúzta a függönyt Piton ágya körül, és távozott.

Piton feszülten hevert az ágyban, és a plafont bámulta. Kimerült volt, és tudta, hogy aludnia kellene, de képtelen volt rá; túlságosan dühös volt. _Erre is csak Potter képes, megöletni magát egy kviddicsmeccsen! _– gondolta keserűen. Az az öntelt kölyök biztosan megint valami vakmerő mutatványt akart bemutatni, mint mindig. Pont olyan, mint az apja! Jamesnek máson sem járt az esze, csak hogy felvágjon. Mégis, azt hinné az ember, hogy Potter némiképp tekintettel van mindazokra, akik tőle függnek, és megpróbálják védelmezni. De nem, ő úgy viselkedik, mint egy gondatlan, önző, elkényeztetett…

Valaki minden figyelmeztetés nélkül elhúzta a függönyt Piton ágya előtt.

_- Mi az? – _mordult rá McGalagonyra, akinek elgyötörtsége ellenére is sikerült szemrehányóan felhúznia a szemöldökét.

- Csak úgy gondoltam, érdekli, hogy Potter életben marad – felelte McGalagony szárazon. Állta Piton mérges pillantását, és végül a férfi fordította el a tekintetét.

- Hát persze – húzta el a száját Piton gúnyosan.

McGalagony arcán nagyon halvány mosoly tűnt fel. – Aludjon egy kicsit, Perselus – parancsolta szigorúan, majd ismét eltűnt, és Piton végre megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. A következő pillanatban a szemöldökét ráncolta önnön butasága miatt. Tudhatta volna, hogy Potter nem fog egy egyszerű balesetben meghalni, és nem lett volna szabad ezen ennyit idegeskednie. Nyilvánvaló, hogy túlságosan nyugtalanná tette az, hogy a közelmúltban olyan közel került a halálhoz.

---

Miután ezt elrendezte magában, Piton megnyugodott, és egyből elaludt. Most azonban, ahogy visszagondolt arra a délutánra, már egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy az akkor érzett félelmet nem valami nagyobb probléma okozta. Lehetséges lenne, hogy az intenzív okklumencia- és legilimenciaórák nem csupán Potter érzelmeit befolyásolták?

_Nem! _– gondolta mérgesen. Ezt a lehetőséget még számításba venni sem hajlandó. Meglehet, hogy Potter egy gyenge, érzelgős bolond, de ő nem. A fiú iránti aggodalma szigorúan hivatalos. Potter feltehetően központi szerepet tölt majd be a Sötét Nagyúr elleni háborúban, és az ő feladata biztosítani, hogy a fiú megérje azt. Ezen túl nem számított neki Potter. Piton a másik oldalára fordult, és igyekezett ellazulni. Már csaknem erőt vett rajta az álom, amikor hirtelen a szoba másik végéből érkező kiáltás térítette magához.

- Ne! – hallotta Potter hangját. – Ne menjen el!

Piton felült, és a sötétségbe meredt.

- Ne! Kérem! – nyögdécselt Potter, nyilvánvalóan egy rémálom foglyaként.

Piton elfintorodott. Mégis hogyan tudna aludni, miközben Potter így üvöltözik? A fiú ismét felkiáltott, és Piton sóhajtott egyet. Lelökte magáról a takarót, felkelt, morgolódva a bájitalos szekrényhez ment. Magához vett egy adag Álomtalan Álom főzetet, és visszament a szobába. _Miért van az, hogy soha senki nincs ott, hogy gondoskodjon Potterről? _– gondolta bosszankodva. _Miért mindig nekem jut ez a feladat? _Mikor Potter ágyához ért, nehezteléssel nézett a fiúra, aki ide-oda dobálta magát álmában.

- Kérem, professzor, ne haljon meg – mormolta Potter. – Kérem!

Piton megdermedt. Azon az éjszakán, amikor majdnem meghalt, ugyanezt az elgyötört könyörgést hallotta álmában, de most, teljesen éberen megrázó volt hallani. Villámcsapásszerűen ébredt rá, hogy milyen álom kínozza Pottert. A fiú fölé hajolt, és erőteljesen megrázta.

- Potter, ébredj fel!

Potter kinyitotta a szemét, és olyan tekintettel meredt Pitonra, mintha épp valahol álom és valóság között egyensúlyozna. Riadtan és aggodalommal telve szorította meg Piton karját.

- Professzor, jól van? – kérdezte.

- Persze, hogy jól vagyok – csattant fel Piton. – Csak rosszat álmodtál, ennyi az egész. Most pedig idd meg ezt. – Odatartotta a szájához a bájitalt, és miután lenyelte, Potter végre mély, álmok nélküli álomba zuhant.

Piton felegyenesedett, és tanulmányozni kezdte a fiú arcát. Olyan fiatal volt, még csaknem gyermek. Most békésen aludt; az iménti rémálomra már csak annyi utalt, hogy haja izzadságtól csatakosan tapadt a homlokára. Mielőtt végiggondolhatta volna, hogy mit tesz, Piton kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy kisimítsa a fiú haját a homlokából. Már csak ujjhegynyire volt az alvó fiú arcától, mikor megtorpant, és leeresztette a karját.

- Perselus?

Piton meglepetten fordult meg, és Dumbledore-ral találta magát szemben.

- Épp a konyhára igyekeztem egy bögre meleg tejért – mondta az igazgató -, és gondoltam, benézek magukhoz. Minden rendben van?

- Igen – felelte gyorsan Piton. – Mr Potternek rémálma volt, ezért adtam neki egy adag Álomtalan Álom főzetet. Mintha csak igazolni akarná magát, felmutatta az üres fiolát.

- Á, igen – jegyezte meg szomorúan Dumbledore, és Piton mellé lépve lenézett alvó diákjára. – Azt hiszem, kevés olyan éjszaka van, amikor Harryt nem zaklatják a borzalmak, amiket végig kellett néznie. Szörnyű, hogy ilyen fiatalon ennyi terhet kell hordoznia.

Dumbledore tétovázás nélkül kinyújtotta a kezét, és gyengéden kisimította a fiú haját a homlokából, majd Pitonhoz fordult.

- Örülök, hogy itt van, és vigyáz rá, Perselus, de jobb lesz, ha maga is alszik egy kicsit.

- Igen, igazgató úr – felelte Piton.

Dumbledore sarkon fordult, és kisétált a szobából. Piton tekintete még hosszasan elidőzött Harryn, majd ő is visszavonult a saját ágyába.

---

Harry másnap reggel vitatkozás zajára ébredt.

- Nem tarthat itt az akaratom ellenére! – kiabálta Piton.

- De igen – vágott vissza Madam Pomfrey bosszús hangon.

Harry a szemüvegéért nyúlt, majd kikukucskált a takarója felett. Piton és Madam Pomfrey a szoba közepén álltak, és dühösen meredtek egymásra.

- Ha valami panasza van, talán forduljon vele az igazgató úrhoz – közölte Madam Pomfrey. – Most azonban vissza az ágyba!

Piton összefonta a karját, és eltökélten álldogált. Nyilvánvalóan esze ágában sem volt engedelmeskedni a javasasszonynak.

- Piton professzor, ne kényszerítsen arra, hogy lekötözzem.

- Azt nem tenné meg – vetette oda Piton.

Pomfrey előhúzta a pálcáját, és a betegére szegezte. Harry látta az arcán, hogy nem blöfföl. Nyilvánvalóan Piton is így érezte, mert legyőzötten megroggyant a válla.

- Legalább megmondaná az igazgatónak, hogy látni szeretném? – kérdezte összeszorított foggal.

- Azonnal átadom az üzenetet – biztosította mosolyogva Madam Pomfrey, azonban a pálcáját nem mozdította. Piton vonakodva visszament az ágyához.

Amikor Madam Pomfrey kellően megnyugodott, hogy a betege nyugton marad, megfordult, és elhagyta a szobát. Amint kilépett, Piton ingerülten felsóhajtott.

- Elviselhetetlen nőszemély!

Harry nem tudta elfojtani a kuncogást.

- Potter! Ezért levonok öt pontot a Griffendéltől.

Harry lelökte magáról a takarót, és felült. – Miért? – kérdezte felháborodottan.

- Hallgatózásért – felelte Piton.

- Hogyan hallgatózhattam volna, amikor tudta, hogy itt vagyok? – kérdezte Harry.

- Alvást színleltél.

- Nem tudtam aludni, mert maga és Madam Pomfrey kiabáltak egymással – panaszkodott Harry.

Piton undorodva felhorkant, majd visszafeküdt, magára húzta a takarót, és láthatóan úgy gondolta, hogy nincs több hozzáfűznivalója a témához. Harry tudta, hogy így jobban jár. Amilyen mogorva hangulatban volt Piton, szerencsésnek mondhatta magát, hogy csak öt pontot veszített. Csendesen kibújt az ágyából, hogy ne zavarja a bájitaltan tanárt, és elkezdte átböngészni az üdvözlőkártyákat, amelyekre előző este épp csak egy pillantást vetett. Már a kártyák felét átnézte, amikor Madam Pomfrey visszatért.

- Mr Potter, hát ébren van – állapította meg vidáman.

- Igen, Madam Pomfrey.

- Hadd vessek magára egy pillantást – mondta, és közelebb jött, hogy megvizsgálja Harryt. – Tudja, maga egy nagyon szerencsés fiatalember. Jó nagyot esett. Manapság túlságosan gyors seprűket gyártanak. Csak idő kérdése, hogy valaki egyszer kitöri a nyakát! – Rosszallóan megrázta a fejét, majd hátrébb lépett, és Harryre mosolygott.

- Nos, legalább úgy tűnik, hogy kitűnő az állapota. A ruhái az ágy lábánál vannak, a többi holmiját pedig majd felküldetem a Griffendél-toronyba. Elmehet, Mr Potter.

- _Őt _elengedi? – ült fel az ágyában Piton nyilvánvaló megbotránkozással.

- Igen, professzor, és bizonyára örömmel hallja, hogy magát is útjára bocsátom – felelte Madam Pomfrey ingerülten, mielőtt Piton újra panaszkodni kezdett volna. – Hamarosan itt lesznek a ruhái.

Piton dühösen nézett, de láthatóan megkönnyebbült. – Legfőbb ideje volt!

---

Harry gyorsan átöltözött, és felsietett a Griffendél-toronyba. Csaknem minden szembejövő diák ráköszönt, és mire a klubhelyiségbe ért, igencsak jó kedve lett. Már majdnem ebédidő volt, és a klubhelyiség teli volt diákokkal, akik épp most értek vissza óráról. Hermione látta meg először.

- Harry! – kiáltotta, és átkarolta, miközben a többiek is köréjük gyűltek. – annyira aggódtunk! Azt hittük, meghaltál!

- Így igaz – mondta Ron. – Amikor láttam, hogy becsapódsz a földbe, majdnem én is leestem a seprűmről!

Neville, Seamus és Dean átverekedték magukat a tömegen, hogy hátba veregethessék.

- Több életed van, mint egy macskának, Harry – mondta Dean.

- Úgy van – bólogatott Seamus. – Egészen új jelentést adtál „A Fiú, aki Túlélte" elnevezésnek.

Harry vigyorgott, közben pedig Ginny tört magának utat a tömegben, a nyakába ugrott, és szorosan átölelte. – Soha többet ne ijessz így ránk, Harry – rótta meg.

- Megpróbálom – ígérte Harry enyhén elvörösödve.

Végül, amikor mindenki befejezte az örvendezést, Harry visszavonult egy sarokba Ronnal, Hermionéval és Ginnyvel.

- Szóval, történt valami érdekes, míg nem voltam itt? – kezdeményezett beszélgetést Harry.

A három barát gyorsan egymásra pillantott, mire Harrynek elillant a jó kedve.

- Mi van?

Ginny szólalt meg. – Azt írta a mai Reggeli Próféta, hogy az iskola Felügyelőbizottsága szavazni fog, hogy elbocsássák-e Piton professzort.

- _Micsoda?_ – kiáltott fel hitetlenkedve Harry. – Most viccelsz!

- Bárcsak viccelnénk – mondta Hermione. – Emlékszel azokra a cikkekre, amiket Pembroke írt Pitonról? Nos, nem hagyta abba. Minden nap újabb cikk jelent meg, amely azt bizonygatta, hogy Piton veszélyt jelent az iskolára.

- És aztán ott vannak mindazok a _háttérinformációk,_amelyek azt sejtetik, hogy Piton valamilyen módon kapcsolatban állt a halálfalókkal – tette hozzá Ginny.

- El tudod képzelni, hogy reagáltak erre az emberek – mondta Ron. – Roxfortot elárasztották a baglyok, és az emberek azt követelték, hogy távolítsák el Pitont.

Hermione felsóhajtott. – A bizottság a hét végén fog összeülni a szavazásra, és ezen a ponton nem kétséges, mi lesz a döntés. Pembroke csaknem hisztérikussá fokozta a hangulatot, a Felügyelőbizottság pedig csak el akarja csitítani a közfelháborodást.

Harry egy pillanatig csak csendben üldögélt, és próbálta megemészteni a hallottakat. – Piton nem tudja, ugye? – kérdezte halkan.

- Nem – felelte Ginny. – A tanári kar megpróbálta eltitkolni előle, amíg lenyugodnak a dolgok. Ezért tartotta Madam Pomfrey olyan sokáig a gyengélkedőn.

- Most, hogy már többé-kevésbé eldöntött tény, gondolom, Dumbledore elmondja neki – tette hozzá Ron.

Harry bólintott, majd felállt, és a portrélyuk felé indult.

- Harry, hová mész? – kérdezte Ron, de nem kapott választ. Harry még csak nem is pillantott a barátaira, akik kíváncsian meredtek utána, miközben kisietett a klubhelyiségből.

---

Harry lelépett a Dumbledore irodájába vezető mozgólépcsőről, és megkocogtatta a nyitott irodaajtót.

Dumbledore felnézett az előtte lévő papírokból, és melegen elmosolyodott. Úgy tűnt, egyáltalán nem lepte meg a látogatás.

- Á, Harry, gyere be. Örömmel látom, hogy Madam Pomfrey végre el tudott bocsátani. Mit tehetek érted?

- Nem hagyhatja, hogy a Felügyelőbizottság kirúgja Pitont! – tört ki Harryből. – Nem ezt érdemli, ezt maga is tudja! És Voldemort pontosan azt akarja!

- A döntés, attól tartok, nem az én kezemben van – mondta Dumbledore szomorúan.

- De maga az igazgató – tiltakozott Harry.

- Igen, és hosszasan próbáltam győzködni a bizottságot arról, mennyire igazságtalan lenne, ha megadnák magukat a tömeghisztériának, de attól tartok, hiába.

- De valamit biztosan tud tenni! – ragaszkodott hozzá Harry. – Maga a világ leghatalmasabb varázslója!

- Lehetséges, Harry, de nem vagyok mindenható. Gondolod, hogy ha az lennék, hagytam volna, hogy annyi szenvedést élj át, mint amennyit átéltél? – Dumbledore mélységes szomorúsággal nézett Harryre. – A rettegés, Harry, kimondhatatlan dolgokra készteti az embert, erősebben, mint bármilyen más érzelem. Veszélyesebb, mint a gyűlölet, vagy akár a bosszúvágy, mert bárkin eluralkodhat. A tudatlanság táplálja, és pillanatnyilag vadul burjánzik a világunkban. Nincs elég erőm, hogy megállítsam, vagy megváltoztassam az érzéseit és a gondolkozását mindazoknak, akiket vakká és süketté tett.

Harry rettenetes csalódottságot érzett. – Akkor hát mi lesz? – kérdezte keserűen. – Csak kiteszik az utcára, hogy Voldemort megölhesse?

- Harry, azt reméltem, elég jól ismersz ahhoz, hogy tudd, sosem engedném, hogy ez megtörténjen. A bizottság döntése még koránt sem bizonyos, azonban, ha Piton professzornak el is kell hagynia a Roxfortot, vannak más biztonságos helyek, ahová mehet. Légy nyugodt, erről már gondoskodtam.

Harry kicsit megkönnyebbülten bólintott, de még mindig nagyon el volt keseredve. – Ez az egész annyira igazságtalan!

- Igen, az – bólintott Dumbledore -, és nem csak a bájitaltan tanárunkkal szemben. Szomorúan elmosolyodott, majd felemelte a hangját. – Piton professzor, jöjjön beljebb. Nem szükséges odakint várnia.

Harry hátrapillantott a válla fölött. Piton az ajtóban állt, és mogorvábbnak tűnt, mint amilyennek Harry valaha látta. Nem tudta, vajon mennyit hallott Piton a beszélgetésből, de valószínűleg épp eleget.

- McGalagony professzor mondta, hogy látni akar, igazgató úr – mondta Piton, amikor belépett az irodába. Helytelenítően nézett Harryre. – Remélem, semmit nem szakítottam félbe.

- Nem, Mr Potter épp menni készült – jelentett ki Dumbledore könnyedén, és Harryre mosolygott, aki bólintott, és gyorsan távozott, anélkül, hogy Pitonra nézett volna.

---

Piton összevont szemöldökkel nézett Harry után, aki gyakorlatilag kimenekült az irodából, majd megfordult, és Dumbledore-ra meredt, miközben szótlanul az asztalra dobta a legfrissebb Reggeli Próféta egy példányát. _„A tanár sorsa a Felügyelőbizottság kezében van" – _hirdette hatalmas betűkkel a főcím.

- Úgy látom, Minerva értesítette a helyzetről – mondta egyszerűen Dumbledore.

- Igen – felelte mogorván Piton. – Habár maga is kezdhette volna ezzel.

- Hogy még rosszabb kedve legyen? Azt nem tehettem meg Poppy Pomfreyval. Mellesleg, a gyengélkedőn fekve nem sok mindent tudott volna tenni, legfeljebb aggódik.

- Most nyilvánvalóan el leszek bocsátva – jegyezte meg Piton.

- Még nem született meg a döntés, és minden rendelkezésemre álló eszközzel küzdeni fogok ellene.

Piton undorodva megrázta a fejét, és fel-alá kezdett járkálni az irodában. – Ne vesztegesse az idejét. Pembroke remek propagandista. Kétlem, hogy akár a maga erőfeszítései is elegendőek lennének arra, hogy jóvátegyék az általa okozott kárt. Amellett nyilván vannak ennél fontosabb ügyei.

- Épp ellenkezőleg – jelentette ki Dumbledore. – Úgy gondolom, ez a lehető legfontosabb. A diákoknak szükségük van magára itt a Roxfortban.

Piton megtorpant, és hitetlenkedve nézett az igazgatóra. – Kétlem, hogy bármelyikük egyetértene magával. Szerintem az iskola összes diákja örömmel fogadná a távozásomat.

- Én nem mondanám azt, hogy az összes diák – mosolyodott el Dumbledore. – Épp az imént láthatta, hogy Mr Pottert meglehetősen megviselte a gondolat.

Piton ajka megvetően kunkorodott fel. - Mint mindig, Mr Potter most is kivétel a szabályok alól. Mindazonáltal biztos vagyok benne, hogy talál majd valaki hozzáértőt, aki átveszi az óráimat. Aligha van szükség egy bájitalmesterre ezeknek a diákoknak az oktatásához. Bárki megteszi, akinek megvan az alapvető tudása.

- Nem a bájitaltan aggaszt – mondta Dumbledore. Sokkal fontosabb dolog miatt van magára szükség itt.

Piton tekintete elsötétedett, és mikor megszólalt, hangja hideg, metsző volt. – Mr Potter órái befejeződtek, és mivel a kis manipulációival rávett, hogy okklumenciára és legilimenciára tanítsam a fiút, már így is sokkal többet feláldoztam, mint a puszta időmet.

- A manipuláció kemény szó, Perselus. Biztosíthatom, nem volt semmiféle baljós indítékom, mikor megkértem, hogy tanítsa Harryt. Mindössze maga volt a leglogikusabb választás. És ragyogó sikert ért el.

- Ó, igen, _ragyogó sikert _– húzta el a száját Piton. - És most mit kellene tennem vele?

Dumbledore enyhe kíváncsisággal nézett Pitonra. – Nem értem, mire gondol.

- Tökéletesen érti, mire gondolok! – mondta Piton vádlóan, és dühösen viszonozta Dumbledore átható tekintetét. – Én nem vagyok egy mentor típus! Nem tudok senkit bölcs szavakkal megnyugtatni, a legkevésbé Pottert!

- Áh.

Piton szeme gyanakodva összeszűkült. – Maga _tudta_, hogy ez fog történni.

- Perselus, azt hiszem, magának kezd üldözési mániája lenni.

- Miért nem figyelmeztetett?

- Mire? – kérdezte Dumbledore, miközben figyelmesen nézett Pitonra. – Hogy Harry megtanulta tisztelni magát, és megbízni magában? Ez már hónapokkal ezelőtt is mindenki számára nyilvánvaló volt.

- _Csodálatos – _morogta Piton. – Szóval csak én voltam olyan nehéz felfogású, hogy nem vettem észre?

- Valójában azt hiszem, Harry maga is csak a múlt héten döbbent rá.

Piton a szemét forgatta. – Nos, akkor remek páros vagyunk.

- Perselus, miért hadakozik a saját jó oldala ellen? – kérdezte Dumbledore gyengéd aggodalommal. – Harrynek csak a megbecsülésére és a megértésére van szüksége. Ezt pedig már hónapok óta megkapja magától, akár észrevette, akár nem.

- Már így is túl sok minden miatt kell aggódnom, Albus. Nincs bennem elég megértés vagy türelem ahhoz, hogy még mások problémáival is foglalkozzak.

- Szerintem lebecsüli saját magát. Remélem, hogy így van, mert nem Harry az egyetlen diák, akinek szüksége van magára, sőt nem is ő az, akinek jelenleg leginkább szüksége van magára.

Piton a homlokát ráncolta. – Hogy érti ezt? – kérdezte kimerülten.

- Azt hiszem, magyarázattal tartozik a mardekárosainak, hogy az elmúlt héten miért nem tudta ellátni a házvezetői teendőit.

Piton egy pillanatig csendben tanulmányozta az igazgató arcát. – _Részletes _magyarázattal, igazgató úr? Mit akar, pontosan mit mondjak nekik?

- Az igazságot. – Dumbledore felállt, megkerülte az íróasztalát, és megállt Piton előtt.

- Igazgatóként az a legnagyobb bánatom, hogy képtelen voltam megakadályozni, hogy a diákok közül egyik a másik után essen áldozatul Lord Voldemort csábításának. Épp olyan jól tudja, mint én, hogy a mardekáros diákokra jelentős nyomásként nehezedik az az elvárás, hogy elkötelezzék magukat mellette. Ha ezt a nyomást semmi sem ellensúlyozza, akkor túlságosan sokukat fogjuk szükségtelenül elveszíteni.

- Azok, akik a leginkább fogékonyak a hazugságaira, nem fognak egy magamfajtára hallgatni, de maga a Mardekár ház feje. A diákjai tisztelik, tudják, hogy megérti őket, és megosztják magával a gondolataikat. Hallgatni fognak magára és szükségük van az útmutatására. Most, hogy végre nyíltan beszélhet velük, szembesítenie kell őket azzal, hogy valójában milyen következményekkel kell számolniuk, ha követik Voldemort nagyurat.

- Albus, ezt nem mondhatja komolyan! – mondta Piton, akit megdöbbentett Dumbledore javaslata.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott. – Ez aligha a legnagyobb szörnyűség, amit valaha kértem magától.

- Nézőpont kérdése – felelte Piton. – Úgy emlékszem, amikor én jártam iskolába, a mi házvezetőnknek nem jutott eszébe, hogy figyelmeztessen minket a Sötét Nagyúr igazi énére.

- Azok más idők voltak – mondta Dumbledore. – Voldemort sokkal kevésbé volt ismert, és a maga házvezető tanára nem is ismerte személyesen. Maga igen, és most lehetősége nyílik arra, hogy ezt a diákjai javára fordítsa.

- A diákok képesek meghozni a saját döntéseiket, és kétlem, hogy számítana nekik az én véleményem. A családjuk és a barátaik nagyobb befolyással vannak rájuk, mint én.

- Nem értek egyet. Véleményem szerint sokan közülük sokkal inkább nyitottak lennének maga felé, mint hiszi – tiltakozott Dumbledore. - Maga az egyetlen, aki a személyes tapasztalatait tudja megosztani velük. Lehetséges, hogy az igazság kemény. Lehetséges, hogy sokan úgy gondolják, hogy a gyerekeket meg kell kímélni attól, amit mondani fog nekik. De ha van rá esély, hogy akár egyetlen lelket is letérít arról a sötét ösvényről, akkor meg kell tenni, és minél hamarabb. Ha a Felügyelőbizottság úgy dönt, hogy mennie kell, akkor nagyon kevés időnk van.

Piton felsóhajtott. – Rendben van. Beszélek velük, ha ragaszkodik hozzá – mondta kelletlenül.

Köszönöm, Perselus. Az igazság a legfőbb szövetségesünk.


	17. A bájitaltan tanár

Hatalmas köszönet Zizikének a villámgyors bétázásért, és Theatressnek, amiért utólag átnézte. Meg az összes olvasónak, aki figyelmeztetett, hogy sikerült teljesen összekutyulnom mindent, amit Zizike olyan szépen kijavított. :)

* * *

**17. fejezet: A bájitaltan tanár **

Harry teljesen elkedvetlenedve ment le ebédelni. Mélységesen elítélte, hogy a Felügyelőbizottság pusztán a pánikkeltés miatt, és a rosszindulatú gyanúsítgatásra alapozva szándékozik kirúgni Pitont, és dühítette, hogy senki nem tud tenni ellene semmit.

Leült az asztalhoz, és egy szendvicsért nyúlt. Minden lelkesedés nélkül majszolni kezdte, és közben fél füllel a körülötte folyó beszélgetéseket hallgatta. Ingerülten vette észre, hogy senki sem említi a bájitaltan tanár küszöbön álló elbocsátását.

McGalagony lépett be a terembe, és megállt a tanári asztalnál. – Kérhetném egy percre a figyelmüket? – szólította meg a diákokat, akik azonnal elcsendesedtek. – Piton professzor ma reggel elhagyta a gyengélkedőt. Mától újra ő a Mardekár házvezető tanára, és holnap reggeltől újraindulnak a bájitaltan órák. – Az utóbbi hír egyöntetű felhördülést váltott ki a diákseregből. McGalagony felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem szólt egy szót sem.

- Nem tudom elhinni, hogy Dumbledore engedi Pitont tanítani – jegyezte meg Lavender. – Úgy értem, a jelen körülmények között… - Elhallgatott, mire Ron szólalt meg.

- Nos, azt hiszem, vagy tanít, vagy ölbe tett kézzel várja, hogy lesújtson a bárd.

- Legalább egy óránál többet nem kell majd elviselnünk vele – jelentette ki Dean. – Kizárt, hogy kihúzza a hétvégéig.

Harry töltött magának egy pohár sütőtöklevet, és úgy döntött, hogy inkább nem figyel arra, hogy miket mondanak az osztálytársai Pitonról, majd észrevette magát Pitont is, amint az egyik oldalajtón belép a terembe. Még annál is mogorvábbnak tűnt, mint amilyennek Harry Dumbledore irodájában látta, és láthatóan máshol jártak a gondolatai. Nem vett tudomást sem a kollégáiról, sem arról, hogy a diákok nyíltan bámulták.

Harry a poharát forgatta, és a szeme sarkából figyelte a bájitaltan tanárt, de az felé sem pillantott, ami Harryt még ingerültebbé tette. A férfi pár nap múlva alighanem elmegy, és Harry nem tudta, egyáltalán lesz-e lehetősége elköszönni tőle, arról nem is szólva, hogy szívesen megvitatta volna vele a félelmeit is.

Piton befejezte az ebédet, és éppen úgy szó nélkül hagyta el a termet, mint ahogyan megérkezett. Harry is felállt, és a Griffendél-torony felé indult. Nyomott hangulatán egy cseppet sem javított, mikor a portrélyukon átbújva megpillantott egy hatalmas dobozt, melyet a gyengélkedőn kapott üdvözlőlapok és édességek töltöttek meg. Harry a felé irányuló túláradó csodálat és aggódás eme látványos bizonyítékára meredt.

- Nahát, Harry, ez meg micsoda? – kérdezte Neville, ahogyan átmászott a portrélyukon, nyomában a többi griffendélessel.

- Ezeket küldték az emberek a gyengélkedőre? – kérdezte Dean, miközben vigyorogva szemügyre vette a dobozt. – Hűha, szép kis mennyiség, nem igaz?

- Azért majd minket is megkínálsz, ugye, Harry? – kérdezte Seamus reménykedve, miközben a kártyák alól kikandikáló csokoládét bámulta.

- Persze – felelte Harry. – Tessék, az egész a tiétek. – Megfordult, és felsietett a hálótermébe, maga mögött hagyva meglepett osztálytársait. Megragadta a seprűjét, és a kviddicspályára indult.

A kviddicsbalesete óta először ült seprűre, de mégsem aggódott. A repülés épp olyan természetes volt számára, mint a légzés. Elrugaszkodott a földtől, és felreppent. Élvezte, ahogyan a repülés szabadsága felvidítja, és átjárja a megszokott öröm. Összevissza száguldozott a stadionban, a célkarikákat kerülgette. Egyre gyorsabban repült, és hagyta, hogy a jókedve félresöpörje az aggodalmait.

Egy éles kanyar után ismét végigszáguldott a pályán a karikákat kerülgetve. A bal oldalán felvillant az első karika. Azonnal balra fordult, miközben a második karika súrolta a jobb karját. A harmadik pontosan előtte volt. Teljes súlyával jobbra dőlt, és a seprűjére nehézkedett. Csupán centiméterekkel kerülte el a karikát, majd hagyta, hogy a seprűje lelassuljon, és a pálya közepén lebegjen. Ezúttal minden repülési képességére szüksége volt; szakadt róla a veríték, és hevesen vert a szíve, de nagyszerűen érezte magát.

- Harry!

Neve hallatán hátrapillantott a válla felett, és a felé repülő Ginnyt pillantotta meg.

- _Megőrültél? _– kiabálta a lány, amint melléért. – Még csak ma reggel kerültél ki a gyengélkedőről, és máris megpróbálod kitörni a nyakadat!

Harryt meglepte Ginny dühödt aggódása. – Csak gyakoroltam.

Ginny összeszorította a száját, amiből látszott, hogy cseppet sem enyhült meg, majd a föld felé indult. Harry követte.

- Komolyan, Harry! – kezdte a lány, amikor mindketten leszálltak a seprűjükről. – Nem tudnál egy kicsit kevésbé vakmerően viselkedni?

Harry megvonta a vállát. – Ki kellett szellőztetnem a fejemet.

Ginny felhorkant, majd rámeredt. – Aggódsz Piton professzor miatt, ugye?

Harry meglepődött, és immár nem először töprengett el azon, vajon hogy lehet, hogy Ginny láthatóan mindig tudja, hogy éppen mi bántja. – Úgy gondolod, nincs rá okom?

Ginny felsóhajtott. – Harry, tudom, hogy aggódsz, de te is tudod, hogy Dumbledore nem hagyja, hogy megöljék. Bizonyára van valami terve.

- Nem erről van szó – mondta Harry. A kastély felé indult, és Ginny követte.

- Akkor miről?

Harry elgondolkozott. – Egyszerűen csak úgy tűnik, mintha így vagy úgy, de szinte mindenkit elveszítenék – mondta elkeseredetten.

Pár pillanatig csendben sétáltak, majd Ginny halkan megszólalt.

- Sokat jelent neked, ugye?

Harry éles tekintettel nézett a lányra. Ha bárki más kérdezte volna tőle ezt, gondolkodás nélkül tiltakozni kezdett volna. De Ginny arcán őszinte kifejezés ült, nem látszott rajta semmiféle helytelenítést, és ez őt is őszinte válaszra késztette.

- Igen – felelte. – Azt hiszem, nagy hatással volt rám, hogy végignéztem, mit tesz vele Voldemort.

- Ez természetes! Látni azt, hogy valaki majdnem meghal… - Ginny elkapta a tekintetét, és az ajkába harapott. – Az a baj, hogy sokszor nem is vesszük észre, milyen fontos nekünk valaki, egészen addig, míg csaknem elveszítjük.

- Meglehet – felelte Harry komoran. – De biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő nem törődik velem, szóval én miért törődöm mégis vele?

- Nem választhatjuk meg, hogy ki a fontos nekünk, Harry – válaszolt Ginny, még mindig az ajkát harapdálva. – Előfordul, hogy bármennyire is próbáljuk, nem tudjuk elnyomni magunkban a törődést a másik iránt, még akkor sem, ha tudjuk, hogy ő nem érez ugyanúgy irántunk.

- Ennek nem sok értelme van, nem igaz? – jegyezte meg Harry, akit bosszantott a saját érzelgőssége.

- Az érzelmeknek nem kell, hogy értelmük legyen, Harry.

Harry Ginnyre mosolygott. – Azt hiszem, igazad van – mondta. – Figyelj, köszönöm, hogy utánam jöttél. Jólesik valakivel beszélgetni.

- Velem bármikor beszélgethetsz, Harry.

Harry ismét elmosolyodott, majd kissé összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Ginny arckifejezésében volt valami szomorúság a mosoly mögött, amit Harry nem tudott pontosan beazonosítani.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte.

- Persze, hogy jól vagyok – felelte Ginny, és a kastély felé pillantott. – De, ööö, most fel kell készülnöm az órámra, szóval majd később találkozunk, rendben, Harry?

- Persze – felelte Harry, Ginny pedig szaladni kezdett a kastély felé. Harry összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett utána, és elgondolkozott, vajon ő mondott-e valamit, amivel felidegesítette a lányt, de semmi ilyesmi nem jutott eszébe.

Ő is a kastély felé sétált, és sokkal jobban érezte magát, mint korábban. A bejárati csarnokban hatalmas nyüzsgés fogadta, ahogyan a diákok ebéd után özönlöttek ki a Nagyteremből, és indultak az órájukra. Megpillantotta Malfoyt, amint az Crak és Monstro által közrefogva parádézik a folyosón. Sajnos Malfoy is észrevette őt.

- Még mindig életben vagy, Potter? – kérdezte színlelt meglepetéssel. – Kár.

- Sajnálom, hogy csalódást okoztam. Hallom, hogy ráadásul megint Piton professzor a házvezető tanárod, szóval azt hiszem, ez nem a te napod.

- Nem tudom elhinni, hogy Dumbledore visszahelyezte Pitont – húzta el a száját Malfoy. – Mi értelme volt, mikor pár napon belül úgyis eltűnik?

- A Felügyelőbizottság még nem döntött.

Malfoy felnevetett, mire Crak és Monstro is csatlakoztak hozzá.

- Reménykedsz a csodában, Potter? – viccelődött Malfoy.

- Potternek igaza van, Mr Malfoy – szólt közbe a melléjük érő Ryan. – Amíg a Felügyelőbizottság nem dönt, nem lehetünk biztosak a végeredményben. Szóval ha esetleg van véleménye, akkor nem lenne eltékozolt idő azt nyilvánosságra hozni. – A három mardekáros felé biccentett. – Tekintve, hogy a bizottság elsődlegesen a diákok biztonságát tartja szem előtt, biztos vagyok benne, hogy a magukfajta fiatalemberektől kapott őszinte beszámoló segítene meghozni a helyes döntést.

Ryan Malfoyra és társaira kacsintott, majd folytatta útját a kastély felé, anélkül, hogy Harryre pillantott volna.

- Ez nem is rossz ötlet – jegyezte meg Malfoy széles vigyorral, és oldalba bökte Craket. – Írhatnánk a Felügyelőbizottságnak egy levelet, hogy állandó rettegésben élünk, és éjszakánként nem merünk elaludni, mert attól félünk, hogy a halálfalók betörnek a kastélyba, és álmunkban legyilkolnak minket.

- Te egy halálfaló mocskos, hazudozós fia vagy, Malfoy – közölte dühösen Harry. – A Felügyelőbizottság sosem hallgatna rád!

Malfoy megbántottságot színlelt. – De hiszen én csupán egy sajnálatra méltó áldozat vagyok, akinek az apja bemocskolta az ősi, tiszteletre méltó családja nevét azzal, hogy tragikus módon hagyta magát elcsábítani Tudjukki által. – Malfoy nyílt arckifejezését öntelt mosoly váltotta fel. – Azok a bolondok a bizottságban imádják az ilyesmit. – Ismét undok kacajt hallatott, majd társaival együtt távozott, félrelökve Harryt.

Harry egy pillanatig utánuk bámult, majd magában füstölögve folytatta útját a Griffendél-torony felé. A Felügyelőbizottság tagjainak _bizonyára _több eszük van annál, mintsem hogy Malfoyra hallgassanak. Másrészt viszont hallgattak Pembroke-ra, ami meglehetősen rossz előjel. Harry a homlokát ráncolta, miközben átmászott a portrélyukon. Az egész Ryan hibája! Nyilvánvalóan azért igyekezett rávenni Malfoyt és a többieket, hogy levelet írjanak a bizottságnak, hogy Pitont biztosan kirúgják, és ő legyen a végleges házvezető tanár.

_Nem fog neki sikerülni! – _gondolta Harry eltökélten. Nem Malfoy az egyetlen, aki a Felügyelőbizottsághoz fordulhat. Felsietett a hálótermébe, átkutatta a ládáját penna és pergamen után, és írni kezdett. Meglepő könnyedséggel áradtak a gondolatai, és azzal próbált nyomást gyakorolni a bizottság tagjaira, hogy kifejtette, mennyire igazságtalan lenne hisztérikus pletykákra alapozva elbocsátani Pitont. Szilárdan állította, hogy a Roxfortnál nincsen biztonságosabb hely, és kiállt Piton mellett, azon kevés emberek egyikének nevezve, akinek volt bátorsága szembeszállni Voldemorttal. Hogyan büntethetnék meg ezért?

Mire befejezte, sokkal jobban érezte magát. Ha mást nem is ért el, de legalább megkönnyebbülést hozott, hogy kiírta magából a gondolatait. Hedviget útjára bocsátotta a levéllel, majd nekilátott a kórházi tartózkodása során elmulasztott házi feladatoknak. Mire háztársai visszaértek az órák után, éppen végzett az utolsó feladattal. Amikor lement a klubhelyiségbe, hogy találkozzon a barátaival, egy izgatott beszélgetésbe csöppent.

- Mi történt? – lépett oda a többiekhez.

- Piton összehívta az összes mardekáros diákot – mondta Neville. – Vacsora előtt az egész ház a klubhelyiségükben gyülekezik.

- Miért? – kérdezte Harry.

- Hát ez az – felelte Dean. – Senki sem tudja. Teljes rejtély.

---

Piton sötét hangulatban vágott át a pincén. Azóta, hogy reggel megjelent az ágya mellett McGalagony, és átnyújtotta a Reggeli Próféta előző heti számait, egyre csak rosszabb lett a napja, ami nem kis teljesítmény. Úgy érezte, egy lépést sem tehet a kastélyban anélkül, hogy mindenki megbámulná, és összesúgnának a háta mögött. Megpróbált félrevonulni a szobájába, de amint egyedül maradt, olyannyira kézzelfoghatóvá vált helyzetének reménytelen volta, hogy az még zavaróbb volt, mint a folyosón utánaforduló tekintetek.

Most pedig az a kevéssé vonzó feladat áll előtte, hogy megkísérelje meggyőzni a mardekárosait, hogy tagadják meg a Sötét Nagyurat. Ez a legjobb esetben is kétséges kimenetelű vállalkozás volt, de Dumbledore ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy beszámoljon a diákjainak a Sötét Nagyúr valódi személyiségéről, és ő végül vonakodva beleegyezett. Azonban mivel személyes élményeit sosem osztotta meg senkivel, borzasztóan visszataszítónak találta a gondolatot. Legalább gyors lesz, gondolta; amit mondani akar, ahhoz nincs szükség sok időre.

Megszokott tiszteletet parancsoló modorában érkezett a klubhelyiségbe. – Remélem, mindenki jelen van! – mondta, miközben csupán futólag pillantott a prefektusaira.

- Igen – felelte Malfoy mogorván, mellőzve a szokásos alázatosságot. Piton tudomást sem vett róla, és körbenézett a zsúfolásig megtelt klubhelyiségben. A diákok elcsendesedtek, és várakozóan néztek házvezető tanárukra.

Piton kigombolta a bal ingujját, majd feltűrte, és karját a magasba tartotta, hogy mindenki láthassa a bőrén kirajzolódó Sötét Jegyet.

- Természetesen mindannyian tudjátok, hogy mi ez.

Néhány diákon izgatottság látszódott, sokan mások idegesen pillantottak a társaikra. Senki nem tűnt meglepettnek.

- Én azonban azt mondom nektek, egyikőtök sem érti, hogy mit jelent.

- Amint azt már bizonyára tudjátok, többé nem állok a Sötét Nagyúr szolgálatában. Az igazat megvallva már jó ideje minden tőlem telhető módon ellene dolgozom. De ez nem volt mindig így. Volt idő, amikor lelkesen követtem, épp olyan lelkesen, mint most sokan közületek.

- Tizenhét éves voltam, amikor megkaptam a Jegyet, még a Roxfort diákjaként. Nem én voltam az egyetlen az osztálytársaim között. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy néhányan közületek szintén erre az útra léptek. Nagy a csábítás.

- A Sötét Nagyúr sokat ígér a követőinek: hatalmat, gazdagságot, elismerést; és halált azok számára, akik dacolnak vele. Ez erőteljes érv. De figyelmeztetlek titeket, a halálfaló-élet nem mindenkinek tetszik. Ha valaki azért akar csatlakozni a Nagyúrhoz, mert azt hiszi, hogy az hatalmassá teszi, ha _megtiszteltetésnek _érzi, vagy egyszerűen csak azért, mert a családja ezt várja tőle, akkor az gondolja át újra. Mint ahogyan ez sok minden mással is így van az életben, az ígéretek nem teljesen fedik, hogy milyen halálfalónak lenni. Én ezt legnagyobb sajnálatomra csak nem sokkal azután fedeztem fel, hogy megkaptam a Jegyet.

- A Sötét Nagyúr szolgáiként több kegyetlenséggel találkoztok majd, mint amennyit el tudtok képzelni. Kimondhatatlan dolgoknak lesztek a szemtanúi. Felnőtt embereket láttam kínok között sikoltozni, és gyors halálért könyörögni. Részesítettem másokat ilyen kínokban, és én magam is elszenvedtem őket. Egyik élményt sem kívánom senkinek közületek. Azonban egészen bizonyos, hogy aki a szolgálatába lép, az mindkettőt átéli majd, mert ő kegyetlen mester.

- Meglehet, hogy azt gondoljátok, a halálfalóknak nagy hatalom van a kezükben. Némelyeknek közülük valóban, de a legtöbbjüknek nem, és a hatalom csupán illúzió. Uralkodhattok az egész világon, előtte mégis meg kell alázkodnotok. Nem tűr meg mást, csak nyomorult szolgaságot, ezért ha nem vagytok hajlandóak térden csúszni előtte, akkor gondoljátok át. Tulajdonképpen ha a leghalványabb kétségetek is van a döntésetek felől, ha nem emészt el titeket a vágy, hogy a szolgálatába álljatok, akkor _semmiféle körülmények között ne csatlakozzatok hozzá!_

- Ez nem elvek kérdése. Nem rajongok a mugliszületésűekért, vagy azokért, akik támogatják őket. De a Sötét Nagyúrnak nem csupán az a szándéka, hogy megtisztítsa a világunkat. Le akarja igázni, és veletek fogja kezdeni. Ez a Jegy nem csupán a hűség szimbóluma. Ez a szolgaság jele, amit soha többé nem lehet letörölni. Onnantól, hogy nekiadjátok magatokat, egész életre az övéi vagytok. Az egyetlen kiút a halál.

Elfojtott kiáltás szakította félbe Pitont. Tekintete ingerülten állapodott meg a kis csoportosuláson, mely egy ötödéves lány körül gyülekezett, aki nagyon rosszul nézett ki. Faye Morgan halálsápadt volt, Lucy Worster pedig aggódva markolta a vállát.

- De uram – mondta Lucy, és barátnőjéről Pitonra nézett. – Épp az imént mondta, hogy többé már nem szolgálja Tudjukkit, és mégis életben van.

- Az, hogy egyszer túléltem gyengéd bánásmódját, maga a csoda. Nincsenek olyan illúzióim, hogy a következő alkalommal is így lesz.

- A következő alkalommal?

- Azt hiszitek, a Sötét Nagyúr hagyja elkóborolni a követőit? Nem hagy árulást büntetés nélkül, legyen az bármilyen csekély is, és az enyém hatalmas volt. Talán el tudjátok képzelni, milyen lehetett az a büntetés, mely után olyan hosszú időre volt szükségem a felépüléshez, de biztosíthatlak titeket, hogy az ő szemében nem volt elégséges. Ő sosem felejt és sosem bocsát meg.

- Nincsenek illúzióim azzal kapcsolatban, hogy milyen sors vár rám, de semmit sem bánok. Kevés ember döntött volna úgy, ahogyan én döntöttem. Még kevesebb lett volna képes a döntése szerint cselekedni. De én inkább szabad emberként halok meg, mint hogy más szolgájaként éljek.

Faye minden előjel nélkül, és Piton nagy rémületére könnyekben tört ki.

- Faye, szedd össze magad – intette barátnőjét Lucy. – Minden rendben van.

- De Thomas, tudod, hogy…

- Nem tudok semmit, és te sem tudsz – szakította félbe Lucy hevesen, és ijedten pislogott Malfoy felé.

- De ő nem akar…

- Faye, _fogd be!_

Úgy tűnt, Faye végre tudatára ébred barátnője sürgető hangjának, és végignézett az őt bámuló diákokon. Amikor meglátta Malfoyt, annyira elsápadt, hogy Piton attól tartott, el fog ájulni.

- Mr Malfoy, távozzon, a barátaival együtt – parancsolta Piton.

Malfoy nem mozdult. – Azt hiszem, inkább maradnánk.

Piton Malfoyra nézett. Tekintetéből semmit nem lehetett kiolvasni, de ajka vészjósló mosolyra rándult. – Mr Malfoy – kezdte halk, bársonyos hangon, cseppet sem zavartatva magát Malfoy szemtelenségétől -, a Roxfortban töltött napjaim alighanem meg vannak számlálva, így meglehet, hogy az a buta gondolata támadt, hogy eltűröm a diákjaimtól a tiszteletlenséget. Biztosíthatom, hogy nem így van. Tartsa észben, hogy amint nem leszek ennek az iskolának a tanára, megszűnik az a kötelességem, hogy védelmezzem a diákjait. Szálljon szembe velem, és nagy örömömet lelem majd abban, hogy megbizonyosodjam arról, megbánja a tettét. Most pedig fogja a barátait, és tűnjenek el a szemem elől.

Malfoy hősködését nem is lehetett Piton baljóslatú fellépéséhez hasonlítani. Senki nem kételkedett abban, hogy a tanár komolyan beszél. Malfoy kényelmetlenül fészkelődött, és a barátaira pillantott. Végül vetett még egy pillantást Pitonra, majd az ajtó felé kapta a fejét, és bandájával együtt kivonult a klubhelyiségből.

Piton visszafordult Faye Morganhez.

- Kérem, professzor – tört ki a lányból. – A bátyámról van szó, Thomasról. Biztosan emlékszik rá, tavaly végzett a Roxfortban. Találkozott néhány emberrel, és arra jutott, hogy csatlakozik Voldemorthoz, de most úgy gondolom, hogy ez hiba volt.

Piton elgondolkozott. Igen, emlékezett Thomas Morganre: a fiú túlzottan magabiztos volt, magasra tört, és semmiféle tapasztalattal nem rendelkezett az élet kemény realitásaival kapcsolatban. Teljesen jól el tudta képzelni, hogy magán kívül van az örömtől, amiért a Sötét Nagyúr szolgálatába léphetett. Sajnos semmit sem tudott tenni a fiatalemberért, és a húga siránkozása csak ronthat a helyzetén.

- Morgan kisasszony – figyelmeztette szigorú hangon a lányt. – Nem tudhat semmi biztosat a bátyja helyzetéről, és lehetséges, hogy rosszul ítéli meg. Én a magam részéről nem hiszem, hogy elégedetlen lenne a pozíciójával, és nem a maga dolga, hogy helyette gondolkozzon. Soha. Megértette?

Faye Morgan elrettenve nézett rá, de nem volt buta lány; megértette. Némi erőfeszítéssel visszanyerte az önuralmát, és megtörölte a szemét.

- Igen, professzor – mondta. – Természetesen igaza van.

Piton végignézett a többi diákon. Bámulatra méltó volt, milyen gyorsan félrecsúszott az öntelt magabiztosság álarca, és ha nem tűntek volna olyan rémültnek és elveszettnek, Piton gúnyosan mosolygott volna rajtuk. De a legrosszabb az volt, amikor rátört az émelyítő felismerés, hogy mind ugyanolyan várakozó arckifejezéssel néznek rá, mint előző este a gyengélkedőn Potter. Piton kissé összeráncolta a homlokát. Ő elmondta, amit tudott, ezzel megtette a dolgát. Mit akarnak még tőle?

- Tényleg igaz a hír, hogy elmegy, uram? – kérdezte Jeremy Banks.

- Igen, nagyon valószínű.

Majd a Banks mellett álló Walter Sutton szólalt meg. – Akkor mit kellene tennünk?

- Tessék?

- Az apám kitagad, ha nem leszek halálfaló – mondta reményvesztetten egy hetedéves fiú. – Azt mondja, tartozik neki, és csak úgy tudja visszafizetni, ha én csatlakozom hozzá.

Egy másik fiú is bólintott. – Az én családom legutóbb kimaradt belőle, és ezt több ősi család rossz szemmel nézte. Ezúttal nem akarnak ellenségeket.

- Az apám közéjük tartozik. A nagybátyám is. Hogy tudnék nekik nemet mondani? – kérdezte egy harmadik.

Piton nem tudott válaszolni. Végignézett a diákjain. Néhányukon rémület, másokon elkeseredett beletörődés látszott, de hirtelen mindannyian rettenetesen fiatalnak tűntek. Ezek gyerekek voltak. Fogalmuk sem volt róla, hogyan álljanak meg a saját lábukon, és senkihez sem tudtak fordulni segítségért. A családjára a legtöbbjük nem számíthatott, az iskola többi tagja kiközösítette őket, és még egymásban sem bízhattak, hiszen Malfoy és bandája mindenkit megfélemlített.

Dumbledore-nak igaza volt, nagy szükségük volt az útmutatásra, és Piton most először érzett őszinte neheztelést, amiért távoznia kell a Roxfortból. Senki nem ismerte ezeket a diákokat és a családjukat olyan jól, mint ő. Tudta, hogy hasznosabb tanácsokat tudna nekik adni, mint bárki más, de most, hogy végre őszintén beszélhetett volna velük, már nem volt rá idő.

Pitont elöntötte a harag, és ajka keskeny vonallá húzódott.

- Nem fogom hagyni, hogy bármelyikőtöket is akarata ellenére a Sötét Nagyúr szolgálatába kényszerítsék. Ameddig a Roxfortban vagytok, addig nincs mitől félnetek.

- De mi lesz akkor, ha befejezzük az iskolát? – kiáltott egy diák.

- És mi lesz a családjainkkal? – kérdezte egy másik.

- Mind az iskola falain belül, mind azokon kívül rengeteg segítséget kaphatnak azok, akik tudják, hová forduljanak – felelte Piton. – Gondoskodom arról, hogy minden szükséges forrás rendelkezésetekre álljon, akár itt vagyok, akár nem. A szavamat adom rá. Most figyeljetek rám, elmondom, mit kell tennetek.

---

A vacsora jelentős késésben volt. A Nagyterem asztalai, melyek ilyenkor már rendszerint roskadoztak az ételtől, most üresen álltak. Meglepő módon az összegyűlt diákok nem emiatt aggódtak leginkább. A beszélgetések egyetlen téma körül összpontosultak: mindenütt a Mardekár gyanúsan üres asztaláról volt szó. A Mardekár ház gyűlésének a híre gyorsan bejárta az iskolát; azonban a gyűlés okát senki sem tudta, és az nyilvánvalóan jóval hosszabbra nyúlt, mint amire számítottak, táptalajt adva a vad találgatásoknak.

Ron felsóhajtott. – Már egy órája bent vannak. Mit csinál Piton?

- Gondolod, hogy búcsúbeszédet tart? – kérdezte Seamus.

- Nem lehetetlen – mondta Dean. – Semmi más okra nem tudok gondolni, ami miatt összehívná az egész házát.

Ron a szemöldökét ráncolta. – Mennyi ideig tart, amíg az ember istenhozzádot mond?

- Lehet, hogy Voldemortról beszél nekik – jegyezte meg Ginny elgondolkodva.

- Nos, ha így van, remélem, nem tart majd egész éjszaka – közölte Ron. – Farkaséhes vagyok.

Hermione megrovóan nézett barátjára. – Hogyan tudsz az evésre gondolni, mikor Piton professzor ilyen dolgokon megy keresztül?

- Ha úgy gondolnám, hogy segít rajta, ha kihagyom a vacsorát, akkor fontolóra venném, de nem hiszem, hogy így van.

- Nos, úgy tűnik, valami történik – szólalt meg reménykedve Neville.

A többiek követték a tekintetét, mely a tanári asztal melletti kis ajtóra szegeződött. Megérkeztek a tanárok, habár Piton természetesen nem volt köztük. Utolsóként Dumbledore lépett be a terembe, és a diákok felé fordult, akik azon nyomban elcsendesedtek.

- Elnézéseteket szeretném kérni a vacsora késlekedése miatt. Mint bizonyára már tudjátok, Piton professzor megbeszélést tart a mardekáros diákokkal. Hamarosan csatlakozni fognak hozzánk. – Dumbledore szünetet tartott, és szomorúan hordozta körbe tekintetét a termen.

- Sötét időket élünk. De nem Voldemort nagyúr az egyetlen ellenség közöttünk, sőt merem állítani, hogy nem is a legveszélyesebb. A legveszélyesebb ellenség ott lakozik mindannyiunkban. A félelem, a reményvesztettség, a közöny. Mindazok az előítéletek, melyek megosztanak minket. Amikor az ember a könnyű utat választja a helyes út helyett.

Dumbledore Harryre nézett. – Szomorú igazság, hogy azok, akik a legnehezebb terhet cipelik, sokszor magányosan és titokban teszik azt. De nem csupán a kiválasztottak feladata, hogy megtisztítsák a világunkat a gonosztól, hanem mindannyiunk kötelessége. Félre kell tennünk a félelmeinket, és összefognunk az igazságtalanság ellen, vagy sosem szabadulunk meg a világunkat fenyegető gonosztól.

Abban a pillanatban kitárult a bejárati csarnokból nyíló ajtó, és Draco Malfoy érkezett meg a kíséretével. Nem néztek senkire, miközben a Mardekár asztalához viharzottak, és minden mozdulatukból sütött a leplezetlen harag. Pár pillanattal azután, hogy elfoglalták a helyüket, megérkezett a Mardekár többi része is, meggyötört és elszánt kinézettel. A fiatalabb diákok mind aggódónak és rémültnek tűntek, de közel sem annyira, mint egyik-másik idősebb, aki úgy néztek ki, mintha az ájulás szélén járnának. Egy pár lányon könnyek nyomai látszottak.

A Nagyteremben néma csend volt, és mindenki a mardekárosokat figyelte, de úgy tűnt, mintha az újonnan érkezők ezt észre sem vennék. Minden figyelmük a saját asztaluk felé irányult, melynek egyik végén Malfoy és barátai ültek, szúrós pillantásokkal méregetve háztársaikat. Úgy látszott, senkinek nem akaródzik leülni.

Végül Millicent Bullstrode átverekedte magát a többi őrlődő diákon. Viszonozta Malfoy szúrós pillantását, majd határozott léptekkel az asztal másik végéhez ment. Leült, és kihívóan nézett maga elé. A többi mardekáros diák az asztal egyik végéről a másikra nézett, és mindenki döntésre jutott. Néhány diák leült Malfoyék mellé, de a többség Millicenthez csatlakozott. Egyik társaság sem vett tudomást a másikról, és egyetlen mardekáros sem szólalt meg. Mint ahogy senki más sem.

A természetellenes csendet az ismét kinyíló ajtó hangja törte meg. Piton lépett be, és a teremben mindenki felé fordult. Fáradtabbnak tűnt, mint amilyennek Harry valaha látta, de merev testtartása és határozott léptei csendes eltökéltséget mutattak. A tanári asztal felé tartott, és nem nézett a diákokra. Léptei egyenletesen visszhangoztak a csendben. Mindenki őt bámulta, néhányan aggodalommal, a legtöbben őszinte kíváncsisággal. Harry örömmel látta, hogy Malfoy és haverjai összébb húzták magukat, miközben Piton elhaladt mellettük, bár a háta mögül rosszindulatú pillantásokat vetettek rá. A többi mardekáros velük ellentétben hódolattal határos tisztelettel bámulta Pitont. Bármit is mondott nekik a férfi, láthatóan megvolt a hatása.

Piton elfoglalta helyét a tanári asztalnál, és továbbra sem vett tudomást a diákok vizslató tekintetéről. Dumbledore-ra pillantott, aki viszonzásképp halványan elmosolyodott.

- Most, hogy mindannyian jelen vagyunk – szólalt meg az igazgató -, azt hiszem, itt a vacsora ideje. Az asztalokon étel jelent meg, és a nyomasztó csend lassan kezdett felszakadozni. Még a mardekárosok asztalánál is csökkent a feszültség, ahogyan a diákok között megindult a beszélgetés. Malfoy és bandája azonban továbbra is bosszúsan bámulták háztársaikat. Gyorsan megették a vacsorájukat, és távoztak.

---

Szerda reggel még mindig nyilvánvaló volt a mardekárosok között tátongó szakadék. Nem volt elég, hogy a két csoport egész reggeli alatt nem szólt egymáshoz, de amikor Harry megérkezett Ryan SVK-órájára, a hatodéves mardekárosok két klikkje a lehető legtávolabb állt egymástól, és igyekezett tudomást sem venni a másik csoportról.

- Érdekes óra lesz – súgta Ron Harrynek és Hermionénak.

Megérkezett Ryan, túláradóan, mint mindig, és úgy tűnt, egy cseppet sem aggasztja a Mardekár berkeiben érezhető feszültség. Harry úgy látta, hogy ha valamit, akkor derültséget érez ezzel kapcsolatban.

- Ma kettes csapatokban fogunk párbajozni. Mindenki válasszon magának partnert.

Ron azonnal Hermionéhoz fordult, aki azonban már el is indult a mardekárosok felé. Odalépett Millicent Bullstrode-hoz.

- Leszel a párom? – kérdezte a döbbent lányt. Mindenki megállt, és őket nézte. Habár Ryan időről időre utasította őket, hogy a másik házból válasszanak társat, ha lehetőségük volt rá, mindig a saját háztársaikkal álltak párba, így Hermione tette sokkoló volt.

Millicent bizonytalanul nézett végig a meglepett arcokon, aki mind őket bámulták, de Hermione kitartó volt.

- Mindig nyerni szoktunk – mondta cinkos mosollyal.

Millicent lassan viszonozta a mosolyt. – Igen, így van. Rendben, miért ne?

Miután ezt eldöntötték, a többiek is elkezdtek párt keresni maguknak. Malfoy és társai szigorúan maguk között maradtak, még a saját házuk többi tagjával sem méltóztattak együtt dolgozni, ami még inkább megnehezítette a párok kialakulását. A folyamat kétszer annyi időt vett igénybe, mint általában, de úgy tűnt, Ryant nem zavarja a várakozás.

Végül négy Griffendél-Mardekár vegyespáros alakult ki, akik sokkal jobban szerepeltek, mint azok a csapatok, ahol mindkét fél ugyanabból a házból került ki. Hermionénak igaza volt; Millicenttel az összes párbajukat megnyerték, bár Ront és Harryt csak egy hajszállal híján győzték le, és Harry panaszkodott, hogy csak amiatt veszítettek, mert Ron nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy megátkozza Hermionét, míg a lány lelkiismeretfurdalás nélkül megátkozta barátját.

- Nem tehetek róla, Harry – szabadkozott Ron, miközben a bejárati csarnokba vezető lépcsőkön sétáltak. – Ő Hermione.

Harry undorodva rázta a fejét, amikor megérkeztek ebédelni, de nem tett több megjegyzést. Ron szerencsétlenségére Hermione közel sem volt ilyen tapintatos, és lelkesen ecsetelte a párbaj legizgalmasabb részeit Ginnynek, aki vigyorogva nézett a bátyjára.

- Csak várj, amíg elmondom Frednek és George-nak.

Ron elfintorodott, és lejjebb csúszott a székén. Szerencsére megérkeztek azok a diákok, akiknek délelőtt bájitaltan órájuk volt, és a beszélgetés Pitonra terelődött. Mindenki megkönnyebbült, amikor azt hallották, hogy a bájitaltan tanár most sem volt rosszabb, mint máskor, annak ellenére, hogy valószínűleg bármelyik pillanatban megkaphatta volna a felmondását. Persze ez nem jelentett túl sokat, de a semminél több volt, és épp elég ahhoz, hogy meggyőzze Harryt, hogy az időpont alkalmas arra, hogy a gondjaival Pitonhoz forduljon.

Piton nem jelent meg a reggelinél, és mindeddig az ebédnél sem tűnt fel, így Harry gyorsan befalta az ételt, és a pince felé vette az irányt. Azonban amikor megérkezett Piton irodájához, az ajtót zárva találta, és odabentről hangok szűrődtek ki. Harry habozott, nem tudta, mit tegyen. Eszébe sem jutott, hogy Piton esetleg egy másik diákkal lehet elfoglalva, de miközben hezitált, kinyílt az ajtó, és egy nagydarab hetedéves mardekáros lépett ki rajta. A fiú gyanakodva mérte végig Harryt, de egy szó nélkül elbaktatott a folyosón.

- Potter, mit csinálsz te itt? – kérdezte az ajtónál álló Piton szemöldökráncolva.

- Beszélnem kell magával, professzor – felelte Harry.

- Akkor várnia kell, Mr Potter, most dolgom van – mondta Piton, és elfordult.

- De uram…

- Azt mondtam, várnia kell – csattant fel Piton hideg, parancsoló hangon. – Menjen vissza oda, ahová tartozik. – Azzal Piton becsapta az ajtót, ismét magára hagyva Harryt.

Harrynek nem volt más választása, mint hogy elhagyja a pincét. Dühös volt Pitonra, és az egész mágiatörténet órát duzzogással töltötte, újra és újra eljátszva magában, mit fog mondani Pitonnak, amikor legközelebb találkoznak. Csak akkor terelődött el a figyelme a szűkszavú bájitaltan tanárról, amikor megérkeztek gyógynövénytanra. Az üvegház közepén álló asztalon Neville növénye várta őket.

- Megkértem Mr Longbottomot, hogy olvassa fel azt a remek dolgozatot, amit a _Mimbulus Mimbeltoniájáról_ írt – jelentette ki Bimba professzor az osztálynak.

Bátorítóan Neville-re mosolygott, aki úgy nézett ki, mintha mindjárt rosszul lenne. Láthatóan remegett, amikor felállt, és az osztálytársai felé fordult, és elsőre alig lehetett meghallani a hangját. Pár perc elteltével azonban kezdett megnyugodni. Nyilvánvalóan örömmel beszélt a növényéről, és teljesen fellelkesült, főleg amikor néhány diák még kérdéseket is tett fel. A végére egy meglepően jó tanóra kerekedett ki az előadásból, és visszafelé úton a kastélyba mindenki gratulált Neville-nek.

- Tudod, Neville, tényleg fontolóra kellene venned, hogy esetleg lehetnél tanár – mondta neki Hermione.

- Én, tanár? – kérdezte Neville hitetlenkedve.

- Miért ne? – jegyezte meg Ron. – Ahhoz csak egy dologban kell jónak lenned, és te szuper vagy gyógynövénytanból.

Neville kissé összeráncolta a szemöldökét, miközben fölfelé másztak a bejárati csarnok lépcsőin. Láthatóan nem tudta eldönteni, hogy Ron dicséretnek vagy sértésnek szánta-e a megjegyzését.

- Harry, hová mész? – kérdezte Ron, amikor Harry elvált az osztálytársaitól, és a pince felé indult.

- Mindjárt utánatok megyek – felelte Harry, majd lesietett a lépcsőkön, még mielőtt valaki további kérdéseket tehetett volna fel neki. Ismét Piton irodája felé vette az irányt, elhatározta, hogy ezúttal nem hagyja, hogy a férfi lerázza, és bekopogott.

- Szabad – jött az azonnali válasz Pitontól, de amikor meglátta Harryt, azonnal összeráncolta a homlokát. – Potter, nincs jobb dolgod, mint hogy engem zaklass?

- Tényleg beszélnem kell magával, professzor – felelte Harry határozottan, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Piton türelmetlenül megrázta a fejét. – Nem érek rá most veled foglalkozni.

- Ebédnél is ugyanezt mondta.

- Így van, Mr Potter, és még mindig nem érek rá magával foglalkozni.

- De ez fontos – bizonygatta Harry.

Piton nyilvánvaló rosszallással biggyesztette le az ajkát. – Gondjaid vannak a vízióiddal?

- Nem, nem arról van szó – kezdte Harry, de Piton azonnal félbeszakította.

- Akkor semmi okod arra, hogy itt legyél.

Mielőtt Harry tiltakozhatott volna, kopogás hallatszott az ajtó felől.

- Szabad – szólt ki Piton, mire Faye Morgan lépett be. Mikor meglátta Harryt, megtorpant, és kérdőn nézett a fiúra.

- Minden rendben, Morgan kisasszony – mondta a tanár, és szigorú pillantást vetett Harryre. – Mr Potter épp távozni készült.

Nyilvánvalóan nem volt értelme vitatkozni, így Harry elhagyta Piton irodáját, és még csalódottabban ment vissza a Griffendél-toronyba.

- Harry, mi volt az 1723-as Vámpír Nagygyűlés eredménye? – szegezte neki a kérdést Ron, alighogy belépett a klubhelyiségbe.

- Ron! – kiáltott fel Hermione.

- Hermione nem akarja elárulni – tette hozzá Ron.

- Benne van a szövegben! – mondta Hermione ingerülten. – Nem tudnád egyszerűen elolvasni?

Ron úgy nézett Hermionéra, mintha sosem hallott volna ennél nevetségesebb javaslatot, majd visszafordult Harryhez. – Gyerünk Harry, segítesz nekem, vagy sem?

Harry ledobta magát a kanapéra. – Nem tudom, mi volt a Vámpír Nagygyűlés eredménye, és nem is érdekel.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Ron.

- Beszélnem kell Piton professzorral, de valahányszor megpróbálom, mindig valaki mással van elfoglalva.

- Ha Pitonnal akarsz beszélni, sorszámot kell húznod – jegyezte meg Ginny.

- Mióta ilyen népszerű Piton? – kérdezte Ron.

- Tegnap este óta, mióta összehívta a mardekárosokat. Úgy hallottam, mindannyiukat halálra rémisztette, és most sokan keresik fel tanácsért, hogy hogyan kerülhetnék el a Voldemorthoz való csatlakozást anélkül, hogy nyíltan szembeszállnának vele. Nem egyszerű helyzet.

Harry a szemét forgatta. – Remek – mondta, majd felállt, és elkezdett el-alá járkálni.

- Miért akarsz beszélni Pitonnal? – kérdezte Ron olyan hangon, amelyből nyilvánvaló volt, hogy mennyire visszataszítónak találja a gondolatot.

- Egyszerűen csak beszélnem kell vele – felelte Harry türelmetlenül.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Hermione, mire Harry megpördült, és majd felnyársalta a tekintetével,

- Igen, _jól _vagyok! – kiabálta. – Megtennéd, hogy nem kérdezgeted _egyfolytában _ezt?

- Nincs okod kiabálni Hermionéval – mondta Ron felháborodottan.

Harry először Ron dühös, majd Hermione megbántott arcára nézett, és hirtelen elöntötte a bűntudat. – Sajnálom – mondta szerencsétlenül. Visszahuppant a kanapéra, és a kezébe hajtotta a fejét, majd felnézett, amikor érezte, hogy Hermione leül mellé.

- Harry, mi a baj? – kérdezte komolyan a lány. – A barátaid vagyunk. Bármi is aggaszt, nekünk elmondhatod.

Ron is közelebb lépett, és Ginny is átható tekintettel figyelte. Mindannyian együttérzően és aggódva néztek rá, és Harry hálás volt, amiért ilyen jó barátai vannak. Egy pillanatig habozott, majd mély levegőt vett, és kibökte.

- Csak annyi, hogy valahányszor újabb halálfaló-támadásról olvasok, bűntudatom támad, mintha az én hibám lenne.

- Harry, ez nevetséges! – tiltakozott Hermione. – Nem a te hibád.

- Tudom, de úgy érzem, mintha az lenne. Voldemortot meg kell állítani, és én vagyok az, akinek meg kell őt állítani.

- _Micsoda? – _kiáltott fel Ginny érezhető elszörnyedéssel. – Harry, mi az ördögért gondolod ezt?

- Majd én megmondom: az egész a _Reggeli Próféta_hibája – jelentette ki Ron mérgesen. – Egyetlen hét sem telik el úgy, hogy ne jelenne meg egy cikk arról, hogy te vagy „A Kis Túlélő", és te fogod legyőzni Voldemortot, és megmenteni mindannyiunkat. De ez butaság, Harry! Ezt te is tudod.

- Az, hogy Voldemort meg akar ölni _téged, _nem jelenti azt, hogy a te feladatod legyőzni _őt – _bizonygatta Ginny. – Éppen hogy távol kell tartanod magadat tőle, Harry!

Hermione a legjózanabb hangján nyilvánította ki egyetértését. – Ginnynek igaza van, abba kell hagynod azt, hogy hőst játszol. Voldemort a valaha élt leghatalmasabb sötét varázsló. Még Dumbledore sem volt képes megállítani, és ha ő nem volt rá képes, neked esélyed sincs ellene. Ez egyszerűen őrültség.

Harry nagyot nyelt, majd félrenézett. – Igen, tudom – mondta csendesen, majd felállt, és a portrélyuk felé indult.

- Most hová mész? – kérdezte Ron.

- Szükségem van egy kis friss levegőre.

Harry elhagyta a Griffendél-tornyot, és a harmadik emelet felé vette az útját. Már hetek óta nem érezte úgy, hogy vissza kellene vonulnia a kis búvóhelyére, de pillanatnyilag sehol máshol nem találta a helyét. A toronyszobába érve lerogyott az ablakpárkányra, térdét az állához húzta, és karjával szorosan átölelte. Csendesen ringatózott, de a gyomrát összeszorító görcs nem akart oldódni. Ehelyett terjedni kezdett, és a mellkasát is birtokba vette. De a fizikai fájdalom semmiség volt a mélységes reménytelenséghez képest, amely elborította.

A barátainak igaza volt; nevetséges volt azt gondolnia, hogy le tudja győzni a valaha élt leghatalmasabb gonosz varázslót, amikor még Dumbledore sem volt rá képes. Hogyan hihette valaha, hogy meg tudná állni a helyét Voldemorttal szemben? Harry gúnyosan elhúzta a száját saját butaságára gondolva. Most még az okklumencia és legilimencia tanulmányai is értelmetlennek tűntek.

Keményen dolgozott, rengeteg időt és energiát áldozott arra, hogy megtanulja megvédeni az elméjét Voldemort elől, és sikerrel járt. De mi haszna? Az oly nehezen elért személyes győzelem, hogy megtanulta uralni a vízióit, egyre kevésbé tűnt fontosnak, miközben nap mint nap a szemébe nevetett a Reggeli Próféta szörnyű főcíme, mely újabb halálfaló-támadásról, újabb kioltott ártatlan életről számolt be. Harry gyomra ismét vonaglani kezdett, de összeszorította a fogát, és kényszerítette magát, hogy szembenézzen az igazsággal. Egy lépéssel sem jutott közelebb ahhoz, hogy módot találjon Voldemort legyőzésére. Valójában mindössze annyit ért el, hogy hat hónapig elterelte a saját figyelmét az elkerülhetetlenről. Most azonban nem volt semmi, ami elfeledtette volna a jéghideg tényt: Voldemort meg fogja ölni, és ő semmit sem tehet ellene.

De ha ez az igazság, ha nincs remény, akkor miért jelölte meg a jóslat úgy, mint az egyetlent, aki le tudja győzni Voldemortot? Az nem lehet, hogy ez csupán egy kegyetlen tréfa; Piton azt mondta, hogy a halála nem lehet előre eldöntött következmény. Harry belekapaszkodott ebbe a biztosítékba, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ez hogyan fogja őt segíteni. Semmi értelme nem volt; tudta, hogy sosem lenne képes Voldemortot párbajban legyőzni.

Lüktetni kezdett a feje, ezért lehunyta a szemét, mély lélegzetet vett, és felelevenítette mentális tudását, hogy könnyítsen az elméjére nehezedő nyomáson, és megszabaduljon a fájdalomtól. Hirtelen tágra nyílt a szeme. Az elméje. Lehetséges lenne, hogy végső soron mégsem volt hiábavaló megtanulnia az okklumenciát és a legilimenciát? Hiszen egyszer már belenyúlt Voldemort elméjébe, hogy megszerezzen egy bizonyos információt. Talán arra is felhasználhatná a kapcsolatukat, hogy közvetlenül megtámadja Voldemortot? Harry emlékezett a gyilkos dühre, amit aznap este érzett, amikor megtámadta Pitont. Visszahőkölt az emléktől, de már tudta, hogy tud olyan fokú gyűlöletet érezni, ami akár ölni is képes. Meg tudná ölni Voldemortot? Harry megborzongott a gondolatra, hogy megadja magát ennek a fajta gyűlöletnek, de nem látott más megoldást arra, hogy legyőzze ellenségét.

Harry hátradőlt, és kibámult az udvarra, melyet beragyogott az aranyló délutáni napsütés, figyelte a mászkáló diákokat, amint azok nagyokat kacagtak egymás viccein, vagy barátaik után kiabáltak. Gondtalan életre vágyott, amelyben a bájitaltan vizsga a legrosszabb dolog, amivel szembe kell néznie, de erre esélye sem volt. Vagy meg fog halni, vagy olyannyira kitölti majd a gyűlölet, mint az ellenségét, akit meg akar ölni. Zsákutcába jutott, és nem tudott menekülni a végzete elől.

Harry mély levegőt vett, és ismét megpróbálta elcsendesíteni az elméjét. Csak részben sikerült; egyszerűen túl sok minden járt a fejében, és újra elöntötte a már ismert elkeseredettség, hogy senkivel nem tudja ezeket megbeszélni. A barátai előtt nem merte még egyszer felhozni a témát, Piton pedig egyértelműen kifejezésre juttatta, hogy nem akarja látni Harryt. Nem mintha ez meglepő lett volna, gondolta Harry keserűen. Már előbb is rá kellett volna jönnie, hogy Piton kerülni fogja a társaságát. Hiszen mi más módja lett volna annak, hogy a legkevésbé vegyen tudomást arról, hogy Harry megmentette az életét? Megrázta a fejét, épp olyan dühösen gondolva a saját naivitására, mint a bájitaltan tanárra. Több esze is lehetett volna, mint hogy azt gondolja, meg tudja majd beszélni a dolgot Pitonnal, és még saját magának sem szívesen ismerte be, mennyire bántotta a tanár elutasítása.

A Piton iránti dühe legalább segített eloszlatni az aggodalmait. Otthagyta a harmadik emeleti folyosót, és lement vacsorázni, ahol a nyüzsgés és a beszélgetés még inkább kiverte a fejéből a gondokat. Az este hátralévő része meglehetősen kellemesen telt, bár éjszaka Harrynek újabb rettenetes rémálma volt, amely még a másnapi reggelinél is kísértette.

---

- Jól vagy, Harry? – kérdezte Neville, miközben lekvárt kent a pirítósára.

Harry összeszorította a fogát, de sikerült kiegyensúlyozott hangon válaszolnia: - Igen, csak egy kicsit fáradt vagyok.

- Ezt nem hiszem el! – kiáltott fel Seamus, és a reggeli újságra meredt. – A Felügyelőbizottság megszavazta, hogy Piton a helyén maradjon.

- _Micsoda? – _hitetlenkedett Ron. – Te viccelsz!

- Bárcsak viccelnék – felelte Seamus mély átéléssel.

Dean közelebb hajolt, hogy vethessen egy pillantást a főcímre, majd undorodva megrázta a fejét. – És mi még azt hittük, hogy végre megszabadulunk tőle.

- Miért tartották meg? – kérdezte Ron, láthatóan idegesen. – Azt hittem, egészen biztos, hogy kirúgják.

Seamus nem válaszolt. – A vezércikket olvasta, meglehetősen döbbent arckifejezéssel.

- Seamus? – szólongatta Dean.

- Öö… Azt írják, Harry beszélte rá őket, hogy tartsák a helyén.

- _Micsoda? – _tört ki Harry, aki még próbálta megemészteni a hírt, hogy Pitont mégsem bocsátják el. – Természetesen nem tettem ilyet!

Hermione elvette az újságot Seamustól, és átfutotta a cikket. Harryre nézett. – Itt azt írják, hogy levelet küldtél a Felügyelőbizottságnak.

Harry pislogott. Már el is feledkezett arról a levélről, de hát annak nyilván nem lehetett ilyen nagy hatása. Meg aztán, ha a Reggeli Próféta említette…

- Hadd nézzem. – Harry elvette az újságot, és olvasni kezdte, miközben az osztálytársai köré gyűltek, és átkukucskáltak a válla felett.

„_Tegnap a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola Felügyelőbizottsága egyhangúan úgy döntött, hogy a nemrégiben ellene irányuló halálfaló-támadás dacára megtartják állásában Perselus Pitont, az iskola bájitaltan tanárát. A bizottságra nagy hatást tett az a szenvedélyes védőbeszéd, melyet Harry Potter, az iskola hatodéves tanulója fogalmazott meg a bizottsághoz írt levelében. Potter Piton bátorságát dicsérte, melynek segítségével szembe mert szállni Tudjukkivel, és hangsúlyozta, hogy Piton többször nyújtott számára támogatást ahhoz, hogy meghiúsítsa Tudjukki terveit…"_

Harry lehunyta a szemét. Hányingere volt, és képtelen volt tovább olvasni.

- Nahát Harry – szólalt meg Dean, sokkal inkább undorral, mint csodálattal. – Tényleg ezeket írtad?

- Azt hiszem – felelte Harry, miközben visszaadta az újságot Seamusnak. – Meg akartam győzni a bizottságot, hogy ne rúgják ki.

- Miért?

Harry az osztálytársaira nézett. Dean tette fel a kérdést, de nyilvánvalóan szinte mindenkinek ugyanez járt a fejében. Miért akarná pont ő, hogy Piton a Roxfortban maradjon? Harrynek fogalma sem volt, hogy mit válaszoljon; összevissza kavarogtak az érzelmei. Szerencsére Hermione közbeszólt.

- Szerintetek milyen érzés, ha valakit megkínoz Voldemort, alig éli túl, és aztán azt mondják neki, hogy ki van rúgva a Roxfortból, mert veszélyt jelent az iskolára? Nem számít, milyen szörnyű Piton, nem ezt érdemli. – Harryhez fordult. – Szerintem nagyszerű dolgot tettél! Senki más nem lett volna képes meggyőzni a bizottságot arról, hogy ne bocsássák el Piton professzort.

- Erről nem vagyok meggyőződve – felelte Harry szerényen.

- Nem olvasod eleget az újságokat – jegyezte meg Seamus. – Hermionénak igaza van. Amekkora felzúdulás volt Piton ellen, senki másnak a véleménye nem számított volna. De te Harry Potter vagy. Ha te azt mondod, hogy Piton rendben van, és a Roxfortban kellene maradnia, akkor itt marad.

- Nincs ekkora befolyásom – tiltakozott Harry.

- Dehogynem, pajtás, itt áll feketén-fehéren – bizonygatta Seamus, és meglobogtatta az újságot. – Tegnap minden cikk azt harsogta, hogy az iskola biztonsága miatt Pitont ki kell rúgni. Ma nem győzik dicsérni.

- Mit ír Pembroke? – kérdezte Hermione.

Seamus átlapozott még egy pár oldalt. – Semmit. Ma egyetlen cikket sem írt.

Hermione elégedetten elmosolyodott, de Harryt határozottan kényelmetlenül érintette az az elképzelés, hogy ilyen egyszerűen befolyásolni tudná a politikát és a közvéleményt.

- Nos, legalább talán Pitonnak jó kedve lesz a ma reggeli bájitaltanon – jegyezte meg Dean.

Harry felnézett a tanári asztalra, de Piton most sem volt ott. Azonban Deannek igaza volt; Piton biztosan elégedett lesz a bizottság döntésével. De bárhogyan próbálta Harry meggyőzni magát erről, nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a kétségeket. Valahogy azt gyanította, hogy Piton nem fog annyira örülni.

---

Piton nem ment fel reggelizni. Nem érdekelte, hogy aznap reggel éppen mit írt róla Pembroke az újságban, és még kevésbé volt kedve a diákok sutyorgásához és lopva rávetett pillantásaihoz. Emellett igen elfoglalt volt. Piton osztotta azt az általános nézetet, hogy a hét végére megkapja a felmondását, és bár aszketikus életet élt, tizenöt év alatt elég sok irata és könyve összegyűlt, amelyeket most rendszereznie kellett, és összepakolnia. Pillanatnyilag ezek nagy része a nappalijában kupacokba halmozva állt.

Piton szobájában kevés bútor volt, és látszott, hogy olyan férfi lakja, aki nagyobb hangsúlyt fektet a praktikumra, mint a szép kinézetre. A szoba közepén egy hosszú, fekete bőrkanapé állt, mely egy, a kandallóval átellenes fal melletti munkaasztalra nézett. Piton számtalan hosszú éjszakát töltött el azon bóbiskolva, miközben valami bonyolult főzet elkészültére várt. A kandalló közelében hasonló stílusú fotel állt, előtte egy szőnyeg, az egyetlen betolakodó a szobában, mely elfedte a hideg, szürke követ. A falakon nem voltak sem képek, sem egyéb dísztárgyak. Nagy részüket könyvespolc borította, és néhány szekrény, mely a legritkább és legveszélyesebb bájital hozzávalókat rejtette. A mennyezet meglepően magasan volt, habár sötétségbe burkolózott. Valójában az ablakok látható hiányának köszönhetően az egész szoba sötét volt, muszáj volt lámpát gyújtani. Azonban a bejárattal szemközti falat padlótól plafonig sötétkék bársonyfüggöny borította. De az szorosan össze volt húzva, és sejtetni sem engedte, mi rejtőzhet mögötte. A függöny előtt egy öt láb hosszú mahagóni asztal és egy szék állt.

Piton az asztalnál ült, melyet pillanatnyilag pergamenkötegek borítottak. A Farkasölőfű-főzetről szóló jegyzeteit egy kézmozdulattal átlebegtette a szobán, és egy nyitott dobozba helyezte őket. Egy másik köteg pergament a papírkosárba repített, ami azonban már színültig tele volt, így a pergamenek egy pillanatig bizonytalanul lebegtek, majd lepottyantak mellé a földre. Piton a homlokát ráncolta, és kézbe vette a pálcáját.

- _Evaporates – _mondta, és a papírkosár aznap délelőtt másodszor is kiürült.

Az ajtó felől kopogás hallatszott. – Mi az? – szólt ki fáradtan Piton.

Az ajtó kinyílt, és Dumbledore lépett be, az arcán jóságos mosollyal.

- Jó reggelt, Perselus – köszöntötte Pitont, miközben átvágott a dobozok és könyvek között. Mikor a bájitaltan tanároz ért, az felállt, hogy üdvözölje az igazgatót. – Látom, igen szorgalmas volt.

- Miben segíthetek, Albus? – kérdezte Piton, aki túlságosan türelmetlennek érezte magát az udvariaskodáshoz.

- Semmiben – felelte Dumbledore. – Azonban úgy gondoltam, ezt látnia kell. – Előhúzta a zsebéből a Reggeli Próféta egyik számát, és átnyújtotta Pitonnak, aki csak egy pillanatig habozott, mielőtt elvette.

Mogorva arccal széthajtogatta az újságot, a címlapra pillantott, majd döbbenten vissza Dumbledore-ra. – Úgy döntöttek, hogy meghagynak az állásomban?

Dumbledore szeme szikrázott. – _Egyhangúan _amellett szavaztak, hogy meghagyják az állásában.

- És maga még úgy gondolta, hogy nem volt rájuk hatással az igyekezete – jegyezte meg Piton öntelt mosollyal.

- Az enyém nem is.

Piton értetlenül ráncolta a homlokát, de Dumbledore csak mosolygott, és az újság felé biccentett. Piton óvatosan elkezdte olvasni a főcímhez tartozó cikket, és érezte, ahogy görcsbe rándul a gyomra. Újra Dumbledore kifejezéstelen arcára emelte a tekintetét.

- A fiú levelet írt a Felügyelőbizottságnak? – kérdezte őszinte megbotránkozással.

- Úgy tűnik – felelte Dumbledore, láthatóan jól mulatva. – És a jelek szerint meglehetősen eredményes volt a levele.

- Ez megalázó!

- Úgy gondolja, Perselus? Én sosem találtam megalázónak a diákjaim tiszteletét és hűségét, épp ellenkezőleg. Azonban, amennyiben úgy gondolja, hogy a Felügyelőbizottság hibás döntést hozott, természetesen benyújthatja a felmondását.

Piton haragosan nézett Dumbledore-ra, de lenyelte a kikívánkozó gúnyos megjegyzését.

- Mindenesetre ennek fényében – folytatta Dumbledore – azt javaslom, lásson hozzá a kicsomagoláshoz. – Azzal az idős varázsló az ajtó felé indult, de megtorpant. – És Perselus, igazán nem kellene állandóan elhúzva tartania a függönyt. Tapasztalataink szerint az, ha beengedünk egy kevéske fényt, csodát tesz a látásunkkal. – Dumbledore intett a kezével, mire a nehéz bársonyfüggöny engedelmesen szétvált, és egy egész falnyi, padlótól a plafonig érő ablakot fedett fel.

Megdöbbentő volt ekkora ablakfelületet látni a pincében, de a látvány maga lenyűgöző volt. A kastélynak ez az oldala egy hegyfokra épült, és az ablakok a meredély felett nyíltak, így csodálatos panoráma tárult az ember szeme elé. A reggeli napsütés elárasztotta a szobát, elhalványítva a feleslegessé vált lámpásokat.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott. – Így már sokkal jobb. – Ezzel eltűnt.

Piton egy pillanatig az igazgató után meredt, majd lassan leereszkedett az íróasztal mellett álló székre. Még csak nem is pillantott a háta mögött lévő ablakokra, ehelyett savanyú arccal bámulta a Reggeli Prófétát. Még egyszer elolvasta a cikket, lassan, körültekintően, majd felsóhajtott. Csinálnia kell valamit Potterrel.

Az elmúlt napokban túlságosan lefoglalták a mardekárosaival való találkozók, és hogy elrendezze az ügyeit, így nem volt ideje a fiún gondolkodni. Vagy inkább épp elég elfoglalt volt ahhoz, hogy képes volt kiverni a fejéből. Azonban most, hogy a Roxfortban marad, nem folytathatja tovább azt a taktikát, miszerint nem vesz tudomást Potterről, és reménykedik benn, hogy békén hagyja. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a fiú elhatározta, hogy Piton személyes őre és ügyvédje lesz, ami Pitont borzasztóan zavarta.

Persze mindezt magának köszönhette. Túlságosan elnézően kezelte a fiú iránti együttérzését – Piton nem mert kötődésként gondolni rá -, és ezzel megengedte Potternek, hogy átlépje a tanár és diák között húzódó választóvonalat. Ez azonban nem mehet így tovább. Bármit is mondott Dumbledore arról, hogy ne lökje el magától Pottert, a fiú túlságosan közel került, és Piton úgy érezte, helyre kell állítani közöttük a megfelelő falakat.

Megcsendült a kandallópárkányon álló óra; itt volt a hatodéves bájitaltan óra ideje. Piton félretette a kezében tartott pergament, a mögötte lévő függöny felé intett. Az csendesen összezárult, ismét sötétségbe borítva a szobát, és miközben Piton felállt, és elhagyta a szobát, ismét felpislákolt a lámpafény.

---

- Na mi van, Potter, tanárok ölebe? – Harry épp csak elfoglalta a helyét a bájitaltan tanteremben, és felnézett, amikor meghallotta Malfoy aljas megjegyzését. A mardekáros fiú undorral vegyes rosszindulattal meredt rá.

- Ó, Piton professzor az én _hősöm! _ - adta elő Malfoy melodramatikusan. Esdekelve nézett Harryre. – Nem rúghatják ki! Nem is tudom, mihez kezdenék nélküle!

Többfelől kuncogás hallatszott, és Malfoy gúnyosan felnevetett. Harry érezte, hogy elvörösödik, de Hermione megérintette a karját. – Ne figyelj rá! – mondta határozottan, és dühös pillantást vetett Malfoyra.

Harry megúszta a további gúnyolódást, ugyanis felpattant az ajtó, és Piton vonult be a terembe.

- A múlt heti házi feladataik _csapnivalóak_voltak – vicsorgott. – Feltételezem, hogy van maguk közt olyan, aki le szeretné tenni a bájitaltan RAVASZT, és nem csupán a _szórakozás_kedvéért van itt. Nos, azoknak sokkal jobban kell teljesíteniük. Tegyék el a könyveiket, és írjanak egy esszét hat hétköznapi bájitalról, amely fehérürmöt tartalmaz. Fejtsék ki, milyen szerepet tölt be az egyes bájitalokban, és hogy hogyan változtatja meg a hatását a többi összetevő, valamint az előkészítés módja.

Senki nem mozdult. A diákok mindössze döbbenten meredtek Pitonra. A tanár válaszul gúnyosan elhúzta a száját.

- Persze lehet, hogy inkább mindannyian büntetőmunkát szeretnének, és egy nagy nullát a napi munkájukra – jegyezte meg vontatott hangon.

Abban a szempillantásban mindenki elkezdett penna és pergamen után kutatni, majd dühödt írásba fogtak. Piton fel-alá járkált közöttük, néha undorodva felmordult, a fejét rázogatta, és teljesen elbátortalanította a diákokat. Amikor Harry asztalához ért, megvető pillantással értékelte a fiú meglehetősen minimálisnak mondható erőfeszítéseit.

- Kár, hogy a bájitaltan tudása a közelébe sem ér a meggyőzőerejének. Sajnos a hírnév nem egyenlíti ki az ügyetlenséget. Ha ez a legtöbb, amire képes, biztosíthatom, hogy jövőre nem fog az osztályomba járni.

Azzal Piton elfordult, és otthagyta az esszéje fölé görnyedő Harryt. A fiú arca égett a megaláztatástól, és igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni a többi diák pillantását.

Végre valahára megszólalt az óra végét jelző csengő. Harry vonakodva adta be a dolgozatát. Pitonnak természetesen igaza volt; retteneteset alkotott. Azután összeszedte a könyveit, és csatlakozott a teremből kiözönlő tömeghez.

- Azt hiszem, a hírnév a butaságot sem egyenlíti ki – állította meg a folyosón Malfoy. – Megmondtam, hogy Piton utál téged, Potter! Tényleg azt hitted, hogy ha írsz egy hízelkedő levelet a Felügyelőbizottságnak, akkor ez megváltozik? Tehetsz nekünk egy szívességet: ne tegyél neki több szívességet.

Malfoy elviharzott, és a többiek mogorva pillantásokat vetettek Harryre.

- Harry, nem a te hibád, hogy Piton professzor mindenkivel olyan borzasztóan viselkedik – mondta Hermione, miközben fölfelé kaptattak a lépcsőn.

Harry a szemét forgatta. – Számít ez valamit? Úgy is mind engem hibáztatnak.

- Majd túljutnak rajta. Te helyesen cselekedtél, amikor megvédted Pitont a bizottság előtt, ezt te is tudod.

- Úgy tűnik, Piton nem így gondolja. Nyilvánvaló, hogy haragszik rám.

Hermione felsóhajtott. – Ő ilyen.

- Igen, hát nekem meg elegem van belőle! – Harry megtorpant a bejárati csarnokban, és nem állt messze a kiabálástól. – Belefáradtam abba, hogy állandóan le akarja harapni a fejemet, minden ok nélkül. Nem hajlandó beszélni velem. Valószínűleg még örült is volna, ha kirúgják, mert akkor távolabb lehetne tőlem! Malfoynak igaza van: utál engem, és ezt semmi nem tudja megváltoztatni.

- Mr Potter?

Amikor Harry megfordult, látta, hogy Ryan áll a háta mögött. Vett néhány mély lélegzetet, hogy megnyugodjon. – Igen, uram?

Most, hogy felépült a kviddicsbalesetéből, eszembe jutott, hogy még mindig tartozom magának egy büntetőmunkával a múlt hétről – jelentette ki Ryan túlzott örömmel.

Harry sóhajtott, és összeszorította a fogát. – Igen, uram.

- Ma este vacsora után jelenjen meg a bájitaltan tanteremben.

Harry a homlokát ráncolta. – A bájitaltan tanteremben? Miért?

- Az elmúlt két napban Piton professzornak rengeteg dolga volt a mardekáros diákokkal, és ez előreláthatólag folytatódni is fog. Sajnos ez azt jelenti, hogy nagyon kevés ideje marad arra, hogy előkészítse az óráihoz szükséges bájital hozzávalókat. Mivel maga gondoskodott róla, hogy ez a helyzet jó ideig ne változzon, tisztességesnek tűnik, hogy maga segítsen neki.

Egy nappal korábban Harry még boldog lett volna, ha ilyen büntetőmunkát kap, de most csak elrettentette a gondolat. – Nem lehetne, hogy inkább kifényesítem a díjakat a trófeateremben, vagy kitakarítom a mosdókat?

Ryan fogai kivillantak, miközben ajka ragadozószerű mosolyra húzódott. – Szó sem lehet róla, Mr Potter.

---

A bájitaltan tanterem ajtaja félig nyitva volt, amikor Harry este megérkezett. Nem vesztegette az idejét kopogtatással, csak belépett. Piton az egyik munkaasztalnál állt, és egy mozsárban őrölt valamit. Egy doboz, valamint több kis üres tégely is állt a munkaasztalon. A többi munkaasztalon is hasonló dobozok és tégelyek álltak; nyilvánvalóan bájitaltan hozzávalók, amelyeket elő kellett készíteni a következő órára.

- Professzor?

Piton felnézett, és elfintorodott. – Potter, mit csinálsz itt?

- Büntetőmunkára jöttem – közölte Harry barátságtalanul, és közelebb lépett.

Piton homlokán elmélyedtek a ráncok. – Büntetőmunka? És ki adta?

- Ryan. Azt mondta, hogy magának segítségre van szüksége a bájitaltan hozzávalók előkészítéséhez.

- Ryannek nincs joga ahhoz, hogy hozzám küldje a diákjait büntetőmunkára – jegyezte meg Piton ingerülten, miközben a mozsár tartalmát ez egyik tégelybe öntötte, és újabb adag bogarat lapátolt a dobozból a mozsárba. – És természetesen nincs szükségem a _te _segítségedre.

Harry sértődötten válaszolt: - Lehet, hogy nem tartozom a legjobb diákjai közé, de azt hiszem, azért képes vagyok bogarakat porítani.

Piton olyan tekintettel méregette Harryt, mintha erről nem lenne teljesen meggyőződve.

- Vagy ha úgy jobban tetszik, egyszerűen elengedheti a büntetőmunkámat – tette hozzá Harry.

- Aligha – húzta el a száját Piton. – Rendben van, Mr Potter, helyezze magát kényelembe. – Azzal letette a mozsarat és a mozsártörőt, és a munkaasztal felé intett. – Negyven tégely durvára őrölt bogárra van szükségem.

Piton a következő munkaasztalhoz lépett, kézbe vett egy darab bikornisszarvat, és elkezdte finom porrá reszelni. Harry ide-oda nézett Piton és a bogarak között.

- Kicsit fürgébben, Potter, hacsak nem akarod itt tölteni az egész éjszakát – jegyezte meg Piton.

Harry a szemét forgatta, de előrébb lépett, felkapta a mozsarat, és őrölni kezdte a bogarakat. Pitonnal együtt csendben dolgoztak. Úgy tűnt, Pitont teljességgel leköti a porított bikornisszarv elkészítése, és nem figyelt Harryre. Harry viszont egyfolytában a tanár felé tekintgetett, és érezte, hogy egyre növekszik benne az elkeseredettség, amiért a férfi tudomást sem vesz róla.

Harry megtöltött még egy tégelyt, és tizedszerre is felsóhajtott.

- Túlságosan megerőltetőnek tartod a bogarak őrlését, Potter? – kérdezte Piton leplezetlen ingerültséggel.

Harry megvonta a vállát, és további bogarakat söpört a mozsárba. – Jobb, mintha aludni próbálnék.

Piton kissé összeráncolta a homlokát, és Harryre nézett. – Azt mondtad, már nincsenek vízióid.

- Azok nincsenek, de ezen a héten minden éjjel rémálmaim voltak, és mindegyik rosszabb, mint az előző volt. Szóval bármi jobb, mint lefeküdni, még az is, ha bájital hozzávalókat készítek elő magával.

Piton még egy pillanatig Harryn tartotta a szemét, majd folytatta a bikornisszarv porítását. Harry megint sóhajtott egy hatalmasat.

- Potter, ha mondani akarsz valamit, akkor bökd ki! – csattant fel Piton ingerülten.

- Belehalna, ha beszélgetne velem? – vágott vissza Harry.

- Nem hiszek a könnyed csevegésben, Potter, és nincs semmi mondanivalóm számodra.

_- Tényleg? – _kérdezte Harry gúnytól csöpögő hangon. – Nos, én tudnék javasolni egy pár dolgot. Például elmagyarázhatná, hogy miért kerül, vagy miért viselkedett velem olyan dühösen a ma reggeli órán?

- Mit vártál, hogy hálálkodni fogok?

- Nem, professzor, annál jobban ismerem magát – felelte Harry keserűen.

- Helyes.

Egymásra meredtek, és ismét barátságtalan csend ereszkedett közéjük, de pár másodperc múlva Harry újra megszólalt.

- Professzor, kérdezhetek valamit? – Harry nagyon ügyelt arra, hogy a hangja visszafogott legyen, de nem lehetett nem hallani benne a dühöt és a neheztelést.

Most Pitonon volt a sor, hogy felsóhajtson. – Bármit kérdezhetsz. Aztán vagy válaszolok, vagy nem.

- Miért gyűlöl engem annyira?

- Nem gyűlöllek, egyszerűen csak nem vagyok hajlandó az időmet vesztegetni. Megmondtam, Potter, megtanultál mindent, amit én tanítani tudok neked.

- Azt is mondta, hogy felkereshetem, ha a segítségére van szükségem – emlékeztette Harry a tanárát.

- Mire van _szükséged? – _kérdezte Piton bosszúsan.

- Arra van szükségem, hogy lehetőségem legyen beszélgetni magával.

- Miért? Nem tudsz valaki mással beszélgetni? Épp elég barátod van!

- Megpróbáltam beszélgetni velük. Nem megy.

- Akkor menj az igazgatóhoz.

- Miért nem beszélhetnék egyszerűen _magával? – _kérdezte Harry növekvő elkeseredettségével arányos hangerővel.

- Azért, mert én nem tudok neked segíteni! – kiabálta Piton, ahogyan rajta is eluralkodott az elkeseredettség. – Mit _akarsz, _Potter? Vigasztalást? Együttérzést? Én nem tudom ezeket megadni neked! Keress valakit, aki képes rá!

Harry észrevette, hogy Piton a szükségesnél jóval nagyobb erővel folytatta a bikornisszarv porítását. Harry ímmel-ámmal őrölte a bogarakat, de fél szemmel Pitont figyelte. A férfi láthatóan nagyon dühös volt, és Harry hirtelen megértette, hogy nem rá haragszik, vagy legalábbis nem csak rá.

- Tegnap éjjel azt álmodtam, hogy meggyilkoltam az összes barátomat – szólalt meg Harry halkan, minden bevezető nélkül. Piton megdermedt, és élesen nézett rá, miközben Harry folytatta. – Könyörögtek, hogy ne tegyem, esdekeltek, de én csak nevettem, és egyesével megöltem őket. Élveztem. Élveztem a hatalmat, éppen úgy, mint a vízióimban. – Piton szemébe nézett. – Mit javasol, ezt kinek meséljem el?

Egy hosszú percig mindketten szó nélkül meredtek egymásra.

- Van valami elképzelésed, hogy miért álmodtad ezt? – kérdezte Piton csendesen.

Harry félrenézett, és bólintott. - Emlékszik arra az estére, amikor megtámadtam magát? Akkor volt az első óránk, és azt mondta, hogy azért tudtam megtenni, mert az elméink annyira egymásra vannak hangolódva.

- Természetesen.

- Az ő elméjével még szorosabb kapcsolatban van az elmém, szóval arra gondoltam… Az jutott eszembe, hogy képes lehetnék-e esetleg valamilyen módon megtámadni?

- _Micsoda? – _kérdezte Piton döbbenten.

Harry a tanárára nézett. – Harcban nem tudom őt legyőzni, professzor. Túlságosan erős, és ahhoz én sosem leszek elég jó. Emellett, ha egyszerűen le kellene őt győzni egy párbajban, azt bárki megtehetné. De ha én vagyok az egyetlen, aki legyőzheti őt, akkor kell lennie valaminek, amiben én különbözöm, valaminek, amit én meg tudok tenni, de senki más nem.

Piton megértette Harry érvelését. – Például az, hogy képes vagy belenyúlni az elméjébe.

- Pontosan! – felelte Harry. – Az az _egyetlen _hely, ahol kiszolgáltatottá válik velem szemben.

- Potter, az, hogy egyszer képes voltál behatolni az elméjébe, még nem jelenti azt, hogy kiszolgáltatott lenne. Akkor ütöttél rajta, amikor… másra összpontosított, így képes voltál észrevétlenül besurranni. Ha megtámadnád, más lenne a helyzet. Harcolna veled, és sokkal több tapasztalata van, mint neked.

Harry elgondolkozva bólintott. – Tudom, de ez az egyetlen esélyem. Higgye el, ha azt gondolnám, hogy van más lehetőség, akkor fontolóra sem venném. Tudom, mekkora gyűlöletet kell majd éreznem, és mennyire vágynom kell majd arra, hogy ölhessek, annak érdekében, hogy áttörjem az elméje védelmét. – Harry az ajkába harapott, és félrenézett. – Ezért álmodtam azt a dolgot tegnap éjjel. Rettegéssel tölt el, hogy mivé kell válnom, hogy legyőzhessem őt.

Hosszú csend következett, amit végül Piton tört meg elgondolkozó, csaknem vigasztaló hangon. – A belső ellenséggel a legnehezebb szembenézni – mondta halkan. - De nincs okod arra, hogy elkeseredj, Potter. Hidd el, megjártam már sötétebb utakat is, mint ami előtted áll.

Harry visszanézett Pitonra. – Tudom. Ezért van szükségem a segítségére. Nem együttérzésre vagy vigasztalásra van szükségem, és nem azt várom, hogy megoldja az összes problémámat, professzor. Tudom, hogy arra nem képes. De szükségem van a tanácsaira, mert vannak olyan dolgok, amiket magán kívül senki nem ért meg.

Piton egy pillanatig komoly tekintettel figyelte Harryt, majd megadóan bólintott. – Rendben van, Mr Potter. Ha tényleg ezt akarja, akkor szakítok majd magára időt, amikor csak meg akarja vitatni, ami a fejében jár.

- Köszönöm, professzor – felelte Harry őszinte megkönnyebbüléssel.

- Azonban van egy feltételem – tette hozzá Piton. – Hagyd abba, hogy igyekszel megvédeni minden vélt vagy valós fenyegetéssel, sértéssel és igazságtalansággal szemben, ami csak a tudomásodra jut. Már jóval a születésed előtt is képes voltam vigyázni magamra, nincs szükségem arra, hogy ezentúl te tedd meg helyettem.

- Ezt nem szemrehányásként mondom, Potter – tette hozzá Piton Harry arcára nézve. – Ez mindössze egy tény, és neked már így is épp elég teendőd van.

Harry habozott, de tudta, hogy Pitonnak igaza van, és érezte, hogy legördül egy kő a szívéről. Tényleg nincs szüksége arra, hogy mindennek a tetejébe még Piton miatt is aggódjon. – Rendben, professzor, megkötöttük az üzletet.

- Most pedig, Mr Potter, azt hiszem, ma estére mindkettőnknek elég volt a büntetőmunkából. Elmehet.

- Igen, uram – Harry félretette a mozsarat és a mozsártörőt, majd sarkon fordult, de Piton megállította.

- Szükséged van esetleg egy adag Álomtalan Álom főzetre?

Harry fontolóra vette, de az elkeseredett rettegés, amely már két hete nyomasztotta, eltűnt. Nyugodt elszántság foglalta el a helyét. – Azt hiszem, ma éjszaka nem lesz gond, uram. Köszönöm.

- Akkor hát jó éjszakát, Mr Potter.

- Jó éjszakát, professzor.

* * *

Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki véleményt hagyott, és elnézést, ha nem volt időm válaszolni, kicsit elvesztettem a fonalat. A következő fejezet elképzeléseim szerint két hét múlva várható. 


	18. Roxmorts

A javításokért ismét köszönet Zizikének és Theatressnek. A hosszú várakozásért pedig mindenkitől elnézést kérek.

* * *

**18. fejezet: Roxmorts**

A következő néhány hét bizonyult a tanév legjobb heteinek Harry számára. Habár Voldemort nem tűnt el a gondolataiból, elmúlt az a reménytelen rettegés, amely eddig összeszorította a szívét, és vele együtt a rémálmai nagy része is. Harry tudta, hogy ez a Pitonnal való jobb kapcsolatának az eredménye. A férfi nem volt vele barátságos, de úgy tűnt, végső soron elfogadta azt a tényt, hogy Harrynek továbbra is szüksége van a tanácsaira, és láthatóan kötelességének érezte, hogy rendelkezésére álljon.

Kellemes meghittség uralkodott közöttük, amelyet Harry teljes mértékben kihasznált. Esténként, vacsora után gyakran beugrott beszélgetni Piton irodájába.

Az első pár alkalommal, amikor meglátogatta tanárát, Harry mindig kigondolt valami jelentőségteljes témát, hogy Piton ne vádolhassa azzal, hogy az idejét vesztegeti. Azonban hamarosan nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy erre semmi szükség. Miután Piton megígérte Harrynek, hogy bármikor fordulhat hozzá, ha valakivel beszélgetni szeretne, úgy tűnt, nem számít, voltaképpen miről akar Harry beszélgetni, vagy hogy beszél-e egyáltalán.

Nem mintha nem érdekelte volna Harry mondandója, épp ellenkezőleg. Mindig figyelmesen hallgatta, de akkor is elégedett volt, ha Harry csak fecsegett. Elmondta a véleményét vagy a meglátását, amikor szükség volt rá, de máskülönben hagyta, hogy Harry kibeszélje magából a régóta elfojtott gondolatait és érzéseit, vagy éppen baráti hallgatásba süllyedjen. Harrynek sosem volt olyan benyomása, hogy Pitont zavarja a jelenléte, vagy türelmetlenül várja, hogy távozzon. Sőt, egyszer-kétszer úgy érezte, hogy a férfi örül, hogy látja. Ez valószínűleg annak a ténynek volt köszönhető, hogy pillanatnyilag Harry problémái aggasztották Pitont legkevésbé.

Nem kellett hozzá sok idő, hogy mindenki megtudja, mi történt a Piton által összehívott házgyűlésen. A mardekárosok közül sokan láthatóan nem akarták, hogy bármi közük legyen Voldemorthoz, és ők Pitonhoz fordultak segítségért. Folyamatosan áramlottak a diákok a bájitaltan tanár irodájába „karrier-tanácsadásra", ahogyan mindenki emlegette.

Piton maga olyan volt, mintha küldetése lett volna. Mindig is kivételezett a saját diákjaival, most viszont hevesen védelmezte őket. Úgy viselkedett, mint egy kölykeit védő anyatigris, aki mindenkire rávicsorog, akiről úgy látja, hogy bántani akarja őket. Ha bármelyik más házba tartozó diáknak nézeteltérése volt egy mardekáros diákkal, az azonnali megtorláshoz vezetett, de még a folyosón elejtett megjegyzésekkel is ki lehetett vívni Piton haragját.

Egy délelőtt, miután SVK-órán Seamust különösen ravasz csellel győzte le mardekáros ellenfele, Dean elkövette azt a hibát, hogy barátja megsebzett büszkeségét egy olyan megjegyzéssel akarta megnyugtatni, miszerint a mardekárosok sosem küzdenek tisztességes módszerekkel. Sajnos ezt Piton is meghallotta. Levont öt házpontot, és Dean meghallgathatott egy csípős kiselőadást a felbőszült bájitaltan tanártól.

Az egyetlen dolog, ami elviselhetővé tette Pitont, az volt, hogy védelmező ösztönei nem terjedtek ki Malfoyra és bandájára. Harry elragadtatottan fedezte fel, hogy Piton szemet hunyt bármilyen sértés felett, ami erre a társaságra irányult. Úgy tűnt, cserébe Malfoy és barátai messzire elkerülik a bájitaltan tanárt.

Harry nem szomorkodott többet egyedül a harmadik emeleti folyosón, ehelyett szabadideje legnagyobb részét a barátaival töltötte. A legtöbb időt valójában Ginnyvel, akivel repültek, vagy nagy sétákat tettek. Egyik délután, amikor együtt sétáltak ki a klubhelyiségből, Ron kíváncsian bámult rájuk, de amikor Hermione az asztal alatt bokán rúgta, inkább ismét a sakkjátszmájukra figyelt. Harry az egészet észre sem vette.

Gyönyörű tavaszi nap volt, és egyben az év utolsó roxmortsi hétvégéje. Ron éppen a Csúzlik legutóbbi meccséről – amit a varázslórádióban hallott – tartott részletes és lelkes beszámolót, miközben Harryvel, Hermionéval és Ginnyvel a Mézesfalás előtt üldögéltek, és cukorpennát szopogattak.

- És miután Gudgeon összeütközött a Tornádók fogójával, zuhanás közben sikerült elkapnia a cikeszt. Szerencsére közel volt a földhöz, így csak a jobb lábát és a csípőcsontját törte el – fejezte be büszkén.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem csak véletlenül kapta el esés közben? – kérdezte Hermione ártatlanul. – Dean szerint ez történt.

- Természetesen nem! – jelentette ki Ron, akit láthatóan megbotránkoztatott a feltételezés. – Ragyogó mozdulat volt! Deannek a leghalványabb elképzelése sincs arról, hogy miről beszél!

Hermione mosolygott, Harry és Ginny pedig nevettek. Ron először csúnyán nézett, majd amikor rájött, hogy ugratták, szégyenlősen elmosolyodott.

Harry egyszer csak egy talpig feketébe öltözött alakra lett figyelmes, aki az út másik oldalán álldogált. Arcát csuklya takarta el, és amikor a fiú figyelni kezdte, hamar eltűnt egy mellékutcában. Harry nem is tudta, hogy az ismeretlen miért vonta magára a figyelmét. Talán a komor ruházata miatt, hiszen annyira feltűnő volt a roxfortos diákok tengerében, akik kihasználták, hogy ezt a szép tavaszi napot nem az iskolában töltik, és nem kell egyenruhát viselniük. Azonban úgy tűnt, mintha lenne valami ismerős az idegenben.

- Gyertek, ugorjunk be Zonko csodabazárjába! – javasolta Ron.

Ginny felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett a bátyjára. – Azt hittem, manapság már csak a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat termékeit vásárolod.

- Jogom van leellenőrizni a konkurenciát, nem? – vágott vissza Ron, miközben a varázsviccbolt felé sétáltak.

A bolt tömve volt diákokkal. Ron műértő szemmel vizsgálgatta a legfrissebb árut, és mindegyiknél megjegyezte, hogy a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat hasonló termékei miért jobbak vagy veszélyesebbek, vagy általában mindkettő.

- Itt egy új dolog – kapott fel Ginny egy körülbelül két hüvelyk átmérőjű színes gömböt, és a súlyát latolgatta. – Ütős bomba – olvasta fel a rajta lógó címkéről. – Azt írja, hogy: Ne használjuk zárt térben. A robbanás ötméteres körzeten belül süketséget és üvegtörést okozhat.

- Szuper! – csillant fel Ron szeme, az első alkalommal, mióta beléptek az üzletbe. – El kell mesélnünk Frednek és George-nak.

Harry kicsit arrébb ment, hogy megnézze a tűzijátékokat. Véletlenül kipillantott az ablakon, és abban a szempillantásban megdermedt. Az utca másik oldalán, egy kapualjba húzódva ugyanaz a feketébe öltözött alak állt, akit az előbb is látott. Nem látta ugyan az arcát, de esküdni mert volna rá, hogy a fekete ruhás ember egyenesen őt nézi.

- Harry, mit bámulsz? – lépett mellé Hermione.

Harry a lány felé fordult, és halkan odasúgta: - A szemközti kapualjban áll egy ember. Szerintem minket figyel.

- Hol? – kérdezte Hermione, és az ablakhoz lépett.

- Ott a…

Harrynek elakadt a szava. A szemközti kapualj üres volt; a fekete ruhás alak eltűnt. Hermione kíváncsian nézett rá, és Harry megdorgálta magát az idegességéért.

- Mindegy.

Ginny lépett melléjük. – Ron végre befejezte a versenytársak utáni kémkedést, és szívesen meginnék egy vajsört, ha benne vagytok.

Sem Harry, sem Hermione nem akart vásárolni, így otthagyták a boltot, és elindultak az utcán vissza, amerről jöttek. Azonban ahogy a Három Seprű felé közeledtek, Harry ismét megpillantotta a fekete ruhás embert, amint az a fogadó előtt álldogál. Úgy tűnt, az ismeretlen is észrevette őket, mert elindult feléjük, mintha el akarná őket kapni.

- Gyerünk – mondta Harry, és felgyorsította a lépteit.

- Mire ez a sietség? – kérdezte Ron, miközben megszaporázták lépteiket, hogy ne maradjanak le Harry mögött. A fekete ruhás alak is gyorsított a tempóján, és épp mielőtt elérték volna a fogadót, bevágott Harry ás a barátai elé.

Hátratolta a csuklyáját, és megszólította Harryt.

- Jó napot, Mr Potter – mondta Lucius Malfoy édeskés mosollyal az arcán.

A négy griffendéles szájtátva bámulta a halálfalót, aki közönyösen álldogált előttük. Harry tért magához elsőként, és előkapta a pálcáját.

- Viselkedj, Potter – rótta meg Malfoy, de ezen túl nem izgatta magát. – Talán jobban tennéd, ha gondolkoznál egy kicsit, mielőtt bármit teszel. – Malfoy jelentőségteljesen nézett el Harry mellett, aki követte a férfi tekintetét,

A felületes szemlélőnek fel sem tűnt volna, de a környéken még legalább két tucatnyian lézengtek a kapualjakban, és bámészkodtak a kis utcácskák sarkain. Harry is csak azért vette őket észre, mert mindannyian Lucius Malfoyhoz hasonló ruhát viseltek, jobban megnézve a halálfalók öltözékét. És ami ennél is rosszabb, Harry látta a talárok ráncai közül kikandikáló pálcákat is.

Egykedvűen, továbbra is mosolyogva Lucius Malfoy is előhúzta a pálcáját. – Most pedig, Mr Potter, itt az ideje, hogy egy kicsit elbeszélgessünk.

Ron, Hermione és Ginny pálcával a kezükben védelmezően léptek Harry mellé.

- Természetesen a barátaid is csatlakozhatnak – jegyezte meg Malfoy könnyedén.

Harry körülnézett, az esélyeiket latolgatta. Ron, Hermione és Ginny nyilvánvalóan ugyanezt tették, és láthatóan ugyanarra az elkeserítő következtetésre jutottak: ellenfeleik reménytelenül túlerőben voltak. De még ha ennek ellenére harcba is szállnak velük, Harry elborzadt a gondolattól, hogy mennyi járókelő kerülne kereszttűzbe.

Abban a pillanatban kinyílt a Három Seprű ajtaja, és Neville lépett ki rajta. Éppen üdvözölni akarta Harryt, amikor észrevette Lucius Malfoyt, és a döbbenettől torkán akadt a hang. Malfoy elfordította a fejét, és hátranézett Neville-re, amire Harry ösztönösen reagált.

Előrevetődött, és megragadta Malfoy karját. – Fussatok be! – kiáltotta.

Ron, Hermione és Ginny a fogadó felé rohantak, és belökték a még mindig dermedt Neville-t is, miközben Malfoy, akit váratlanul ért a fizikai támadás, Harryt próbálta lerázni magáról. Harry nem engedte el, remélve, hogy egyetlen halálfaló sem fog támadni, amíg ilyen közel vannak egymáshoz.

- Harry, gyere – sikította Hermione az ajtóból.

Harry eleresztette Malfoyt, aki azonnal célba vette a pálcájával.

_- Inflictum! – _kiáltotta Hermione, mire Malfoyt hátralökte az átok.

Harry rohanni kezdett a viszonylagos biztonságot jelentő Három Seprű felé, azonban egyszer csak ezüst nyilak záporoztak el mellette, a fejétől alig pár centire. Amikor megpördült, azt látta, hogy épp egy másik halálfaló veszi célba.

_- Protego! – _kiáltotta, de az átok erejétől még így is megtántorodott.

Lucius Malfoy ismét ráfogta a pálcáját, a többi halálfaló figyelmét azonban lekötötte az utcán lévő rengeteg diák, akik kezdtek pánikba esni.

_- Relashio! _– kiáltotta Ron, és vele egyidőben mondta ki Hermione a másik átkot:_ - Turbo!_

Malfoynak sikerült kivédenie az egyik átkot, a másik azonban leterítette. Harry az ajtó felé száguldott, és bevetődött a Három Seprűbe. Hermione becsapta és védőbűbájokkal látta el az ajtót, melyet szinte abban a szempillantásban jégszilánkok árasztottak el.

Amikor Harry körülnézett, látta, hogy tucatnyi riadt diák bámul rá.

- Mi történik? – kérdezte Ernie MacMillan számonkérően.

- Halálfalók vannak odakint! – felelte Eleanor Branstone, miközben az ablakon át elszörnyedve bámulta az utcán látható felfordulást.

- Mit keresnek Roxmortsban halálfalók, pláne fényes nappal? – kérdezte Michael Corner.

- Ez most nem fontos – jelentette ki Hermione, miközben Eleanor mellé lépett, és ő is kinézett az ablakon. – Több tucat diák van odakint. Segítséget kell szereznünk.

- Már próbáltam – közölte komoran a fogadó végéből előkerülő Madam Rosmerta. – Senkit nem tudok elérni, sem a Minisztériumot, sem Roxfortot. Valami blokkolja a Hopp-hálózatot.

Az ablaküveg felrobbant, és Eleanor felsikoltott, ahogy mindenfelé üvegszilánkok repültek.

Madam Rosmerta meglengette a pálcáját. - _Reparo! – _Amint az ablaküveg újból összeállt, az asszony sietősen elmormolt még egy pár bűbájt, majd ismét a diákokhoz fordult. – Nem fognak sokáig kitartani. Ki kell jutnunk innen.

- Hová mehetnénk? – kérdezte Neville.

- A Mézesfalásba! – felelte Harry. – A pincéből indul egy titkos alagút, amelyen keresztül visszajuthatunk a Roxfortba. Már jártam benne.

- De hogy jutunk át oda? – kérdezte Ernie, miközben óvatosan kilesett az ablakon. – Minden tele van halálfalókkal.

- Valamivel el kell terelnünk a figyelmüket – mondta Ginny. – Valamivel, ami leköti őket, amíg mi átrohanunk.

Ron körülnézett a fogadóban. – Mit javasolsz, dobáljuk meg őket vajsörös hordókkal?

- Tulajdonképpen azt hiszem, ebben tudunk segíteni – lépett előre Walter Sutton és Jeremy Banks. – Szerencsére az előbb jártunk Zonkónál – folytatta Walter, miközben mindketten kipakolták a zsebüket, ahonnan hihetetlen mennyiségű tűzijáték, bűzbomba és egyéb Zonko-termék került elő.

- Ez nagyszerű! – örvendezett Ginny. – Pontosan erre van szükségünk.

- Nem is tudom – szólt közbe Ron, és gyanakodva méregette a fiúkat. – Biztos vagy benne?

- Van jobb ötleted? – csattant fel haragosan Ginny.

- Figyelj, Weasley – szólt Jeremy Ronhoz. – Mi is bajban vagyunk. Nem hiszem, hogy azok ott kint megkérdezik majd, hogy ki melyik házba tartozik.

- Igaza van – mondta Hermione. – Együtt kell működnünk, és nincs sok időnk.

Az utcán a halálfalók éppen körbevettek vagy húsz rémült diákot, akik túl későn vették észre, hogy mi történik. De mielőtt bármit tehettek volna azon túl, hogy összeterelik őket, váratlanul kivágódott a Három Seprű ajtaja, és egy fél tucat bűzbomba repült ki rajta. Az általános köhögés és levegő után kapkodás remek figyelemelterelésnek bizonyult. Madam Rosmerta, Harry és a többiek kiözönlöttek a fogadóból.

_- Onis! – _kiáltotta Hermione, hogy eloszlassa a fojtogató bűzt, a többiek pedig átkokat kezdtek szórni a meglepett halálfalókra, akik közül többen össze is estek. Ginny, Walter és Jeremy előreszaladtak, és noszogatták az utcán lévő diákokat, hogy siessenek a Mézesfalásba.

- Kövessetek minket! – kiáltotta Ginny, és a halálra rémült diákok azonnal engedelmeskedtek. Egy szempillantás múlva már rohantak is Ginny és a két mardekáros fiú után. Neville és Ernie a lemaradozóknak segítettek, míg Harry, Ron és Hermione zárták a sort Madam Rosmertával együtt. Visszavonulás közben minden lehetséges fedezék mögé beugrottak, és átkokat szórva próbálták feltartani a halálfalókat, akik időközben magukhoz tértek, és céltudatosan nyomultak az utcán, miközben folyamatosan támadták a menekülőket.

Madam Rosmerta összeesett, amikor eltalálta egy kábító átok. Harry majdnem odarohant, hogy segítsen neki, de Hermione visszatartotta. – Semmit sem tehetsz. Menjünk tovább!

Harry vonakodva folytatta az utat, de megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy a halálfalók tudomást sem vesznek az eszméletlen nőről, ehelyett módszeresen üldözik tovább a diákokat.

_Csak még egy kicsit _– gondolta Harry, miközben beugrott egy kapualjba_. – Elég időt kell nyernünk Ginnynek, hogy mindenkit bejuttasson a Mézesfalásba._ Tégladarabok repültek mindenfelé, ahogy egy átok pont mellette csapódott a falba, és Harry továbbrohant, hogy egy kicsit messzebb álló szállítókocsi mögött keressen menedéket. Ron és Hermione már ott kucorgott, és átkokat szórt a közeledő halálfalókra. Harry a következő búvóhely után kutatva nézett körül, de abban a pillanatban iszonyatos fájdalom hasított a sebhelyébe. Felsikoltott, és kezét homlokára szorítva összegörnyedt, megpróbálta leküzdeni a mentális támadást. Azonban a fájdalomnál is rosszabb volt a vele együtt járó rettenetes felismerés.

- Harry, jól vagy? – hallotta Hermione ijedt hangját.

- Itt van! – sziszegte Harry összeszorított foggal. – Voldemort is itt van!

- Micsoda? – kérdezte Ron, de mielőtt Harry megismételhette volna a figyelmeztetést, hallotta, hogy a lány levegő után kapkod.

A sebhelyét égető fájdalom enyhülni kezdett, és ráébredt, hogy az utcára halálos csend ereszkedett. Felegyenesedett, és körülnézett. A halálfalók abbahagyták a támadást. Mozdulatlanul, csendes őrszemekként álltak, lehetetlenné téve, hogy bárki is visszafelé meneküljön. Ron és Hermione mintha teljesen elfeledkeztek volna a halálfalókról. Elszörnyedve bámultak a másik irányba, és Harry lassan megfordult, követte tekintetüket. A szeme elé táruló jelenet olyan volt, mintha megállt volna az idő. A diákok kisebb, mozdulatlan csoportokban álltak az utcán. Ginny volt a legmesszebb, csupán pár méter választotta el a Mézesfalástól. Mint mindenki más, ő is dermedten bámulta az utca közepén álló magányos alakot, aki elállta a biztonság felé vezető útjukat.

- Helló, Harry – törte meg Voldemort hangja a csendet.

Harry nyelt egyet, és előrébb lépett, de Hermione megragadta az ingujját.

- Harry, ne! – suttogta kétségbeesetten.

Harry, anélkül, hogy levette volna a szemét Voldemortról, kiszabadította magát a lány szorításából.

- Maradjatok itt – mondta csendesen.

Harry pálcáját kezében tartva határozott léptekkel sétált végig az utcán, elhaladt a néma diákcsoportok mellett, majd Ginny mellé ért. Olyan távol állt a lánytól, amennyire csak lehetséges volt, és felé sem mert pillantani. Nem akart semmi olyat tenni, ami felhívná rá vagy valamelyik másik diákra Voldemort figyelmét. Ehelyett ellenségére szegezte a tekintetét.

Voldemort hidegen nézett rá, és Harry érezte, amint valami rettenetes jelenlét tölti meg az elméjét. Azonnal felhúzta a mentális pajzsait, hogy megakadályozza a behatolást. Voldemort szeme összeszűkült, és szemöldöke kissé összébb húzódott.

- Perselus jó tanárod volt – sziszegte lágyan.

- Köszönöm – felelte Harry. – Majd megmondom neki, hogy ez a véleménye.

Voldemort felnevetett, és a vérfagyasztó hang visszhangot vert az utcán.

- Ah, Harry! A végsőkig dacolsz velem! De attól tartok, vége a játéknak. Dobd el a pálcádat!

Harry nem mozdult, mire Voldemort csupán elmosolyodott, és az egyik közelben ácsorgó diák felé intett a pálcájával.

_- Crucio!_

A negyedéves lány sikoltozni kezdett, és a fájdalomtól rángatózva a földre rogyott. Harry tisztában volt vele, mit él át. Voldemortra emelte a pálcáját.

_- Capitulatus! – _kiáltotta, de eredménytelenül. Voldemort még csak felé sem nézett, csak hideg tekintettel szemlélte sikítozó áldozatát.

_- Spicula! – _kiáltotta Harry, minden erejét beleadva a támadásba.

Ezüst nyilak záporoztak elő a pálcája hegyéből, de szinte abban a szempillantásban semmivé is váltak. Voldemort továbbra sem vett róla tudomást. Kicsit mozdított a földön heverő lányra szegezett pálcáján, mire a lány sikoltozása még elkínzottabbá vált.

- Hagyja abba! – kiabálta Harry elkeseredetten.

Voldemort egy újabb könnyed pálcalegyintéssel engedelmeskedett. A lány abbahagyta a sikítozást, és hisztérikusan zokogva hevert tovább a földön.

- Ahogy kívánod, Harry – Voldemort nagyívű kézmozdulattal végigmutatott az utcán. – A sorsuk a te kezedben van. Biztosan nem akarsz felelőssé válni egyikük haláláért sem, szóval miért nem dobod el végre a pálcádat?

Harry végignézett a több tucatnyi diákon, és a leghalványabb kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy Voldemort kész mindannyiukat megölni. Tudta, hogy nincs más választása.

- Adja a szavát, hogy mindannyiukat elengedi! – követelte.

Voldemort felvonta a szemöldökét. Láthatóan mulatságosnak találta a dolgot, de végül vállat vont.

- Rendben van, Harry – felelte nagylelkűen. – Ők semmit sem jelentenek nekem. Dobd el a pálcádat, és az osztálytársaid sértetlenül visszatérhetnek a Roxfortba. Szavamat adom rá.

Harry nem tudta, hogy vajon Voldemort igazat mond-e, de azt igen, hogy ennél többre nem számíthat. A földre ejtette a pálcáját, és felkészült a halálra.

Voldemort győzedelmesen elmosolyodott, és célba vette Harryt.

_- Adava Ke..._

Az utcát fülsiketítő robbanás rázta meg, és a közeli boltok kirakata betört. A diákok, akiket addig megbénított Voldemort jelenléte, ismét fejvesztett menekülésbe kezdtek. Harry felkapta a pálcáját, és miközben kitört a zűrzavar, egy közeli kis utca felé vetődött.

- Ne engedjétek, hogy megszökjön! – üvöltötte Voldemort a halálfalóinak.

Két átok húzott el Harry mellett, miközben bevetette magát egy keskeny sikátorba, és minden erejét beleadva a másik vége felé rohant. Ott egy ismeretlen utcába jutott, de csak szaladt tovább, anélkül, hogy egy percre is lelassított volna. Hallotta üldözői lábdobogását a macskakövön, de nem mert időt vesztegetni arra, hogy hátranézzen.

Előtte három halálfaló tűnt fel egy mellékutcából. Nem volt sem másik út, sem búvóhely, így Harry az egyetlen lehetséges megoldást választotta. Még jobban rágyorsított, és a meglepett halálfalók közé rohant, akik közül ketten a földön kötöttek ki. Elérte a következő sarkot, de elölről még több halálfaló kiáltása hallatszott.

Harry tudta, hogy képtelen tartani az eddigi tempóját; zihálva kapkodta a levegőt, és szúrt az oldala. Végigbotladozott még egy sikátoron, miközben a halálfalók hangja egyre közelebbről hallatszott. A sikátor végén Harry egy kis udvarba ért, amelyből csak egyetlen út vezetett tovább: egy keskeny utcácska a szemben lévő oldalon. A lehető leggyorsabban átvágott az udvaron, de amikor hallotta, hogy abból az irányból is halálfalók közelednek, megtorpant.

Kétségbeesetten nézett körbe, és rájött, hogy csapdába esett, de aztán észrevett egy keskeny rést az udvart szegélyező két régi épület között, és odasietett, hogy belessen. Egy keskeny repedés volt, amely csupán egy-két méter hosszan nyúlt be a két épület közé. Mire Harry bepréselte magát a málladozó falak közötti résbe, és igyekezett beolvadni az árnyékba, megérkeztek az első halálfalók.

Harry úgy érezte, mintha a szíve ki akarna ugrani a mellkasából. Sajgó tüdejének jól esett volna, ha mélyeket lélegezhet a friss levegőből, de nem mert kockáztatni. A lehető legjobban behúzódott a repedésbe, és várt. Hallotta, ahogy a halálfalók a közelben járkálnak, majd Lucius Malfoy hangját alig pár méter távolságból, mintha közvetlenül a búvóhelye előtt állna. Lehunyta a szemét. Ha most észreveszik, abban a pillanatban halott.

_- Nos? – _kérdezte Malfoy számonkérően.

- Elvesztettük – felelte az egyik halálfaló.

- Sehol sem láttuk – mondta egy másik.

- Lehet, hogy dehoppanált – vetette fel egy harmadik.

- Nem gondolod, hogy ha tudna hoppanálni, akkor már előbb megtette volna? – tiltakozott egy mogorva hang.

- Elég legyen! – csattant fel Malfoy. – A Sötét Nagyúr _nagyon _csalódott lesz, ha Potter _már megint _kicsúszik a kezünk közül. – Voldemort említésére a többiek is elcsendesedtek. – A fiúnak itt kell valahol lennie._ Találjátok meg. _

A halálfalók egyetértően mormogtak, és szétszéledtek. Harry várt, amíg elhalt a lépteik zaja, majd végre engedélyezett magának egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt. A szívverése kezdett normálisra lassulni, és a zihálás is elmúlt. Előbújt a rejtekhelyéről, és körbenézett.

_- Stupor!_

Egy évnyi párbajozás után Ryan óráin Harry már ösztönösen reagált. A földre vetette magát, majd összekuporodott. _– Inflictum! – _kiáltotta az átkot támadója irányába.

Gyors reakciója váratlanul érte Bellatrix Lestrange-t. Egy pillanatra megtántorodott, de azonnal magához tért. _– Relashio!_

_- Protego! – _viszonozta Harry a halálfaló támadását, miközben talpra ugrott.

Bellatrix elmosolyodott. – Nahát, Harry, tanultál egy-két dolgot a legutóbbi találkozásunk óta.

Harry nem válaszolt. Emlékezett Ryan figyelmeztetésére:_ Veszítsd el a fejed egy halálfalóval szemben, és halott leszel, még mielőtt átgondolhatnád a hibádat._ Harrynek nem állt szándékában párbaj közben szócsatát vívni a nővel; Siriusnak az az életébe került. –_ Spicula!_

_- Protego! – _mondta Bellatrix szinte közönyösen, és az ezüst nyilak visszafordultak Harry felé. Harry könnyedén kivédte őket, és szemével a menekülési utat kereste, de az udvar mindkét kijárata Bellatrix mögött volt.

- Nincs semmi mondanivalód, Harry? – gúnyolódott Bellatrix. – Vagy már túltetted magad drága unokabátyám halálán?

Harry érezte, amint elönti a nő iránt érzett gyűlölet és harag, de kényszerítette magát, hogy nyugodt maradjon. _Uralkodj az érzéseiden! – _idézte fel magában. – _Reducto! –_kiáltotta.

_- Murus! – _védekezett Bellatrix, de Harry átkának erejétől még így is hátratántorodott. Szeme dühösen összeszűkült. _– Relashio! –_Tüzes szikrák pattantak elő pálcája hegyéből.

_- Declino! Onis! – _kiáltotta Harry gyorsan egymás után.

Miközben Bellatrix kivédte a jégesőszemeket, Harry igyekezett közelebb kerülni az egyik sikátorhoz.

_- Turbo! – _A feltámadó forgószél visszarántotta, mire Bellatrix undokul elmosolyodott, és figyelte a fiú következő mozdulatát.

_- Protego! – _kiáltotta Harry.

Bellatrix szóra nyitotta a száját, de mivel össze volt zavarodva, habozott. Harry pontosan ebben reménykedett.

_- Inflictum! – _kiáltotta, és Bellatrixot egy láthatatlan erő verte le a lábáról, még mielőtt reagálni tudott volna. _– Capitulatus! – _A halálfaló kezéből kirepült a pálcája, és az udvaron átgördülve Harry lába előtt landolt.

Bellatrixnak elkerekedett a szeme a döbbenettől és a megbotránkozástól, és Harry elmosolyodott, miközben saját pálcáját rezzenéstelenül ellenfelére szegezve tartotta. – Ezt a kis trükköt Piton professzortól tanultam.

- Csakugyan? – A nő szeme összeszűkült, és a földön ülve elismerően nézett Harryre. – Úgy tűnik, elég sok mindent tanultál Perselustól. Kár, hogy a barátaidat nem választod meg olyan jól, mint amilyen jól párbajozol, de hát mindig is ez volt a Potterek gyenge pontja. – Elhallgatott, és szeme sarkából figyelte Harryt. – Ugye tudod, hogy Sirius és a néhai apád forognának a sírjukban, ha tudnák, hogy Perselus bitorolja a helyüket a védelmeződ szerepében?

Harry haragjában összeszorította a fogát, de pálcát tartó keze nem remegett meg. – Ők nincsenek itt, hála magának és Voldemortnak.

Bellatrix öntelten elmosolyodott. – Az igazat megvallva van valaki, aki még inkább felelős azért, hogy árván maradtál. Szeretnéd tudni, ki az, Harry? Akkor kitölthetnéd rajta jogos haragodat.

- Nem igazán – felelte szárazon Harry, és tett egy lépést a nő pálcája felé, miközben pálcáját továbbra is mereven rászegezte.

- Mi a gond Harry, félsz megtudni az igazságot?

- Nem lelkesedem azért, hogy magától halljam, és elegem van ebből a beszélgetésből. _– Stu..._

- Nem akarsz hallani Peterről?

Harry habozott, mire Bellatrix szája mosolyra húzódott.

- A Nagyúr nagyon haragudott rá, miután Perselus megszökött előlünk. Biztos volt benne, hogy szegény Pettigrew valahogyan leleplezte magát. – Bellatrix cinkosan elmosolyodott. – De én fogadni mernék, hogy a te kezed volt Perselus megmentésében, nem igaz, Harry?

- Igen, az enyém.

Bellatrix elismerően kuncogott. – Tudtam. Te nem az a fajta ember vagy, aki a szükségben magára hagyja a barátait, és feltételezem, úgy érezted, hogy adósa vagy Perselusnak, miután annyi időt szánt arra, hogy megtanítson, hogyan tartsd távol az elmédtől a Sötét Nagyurat. Azonban tévedsz, Harry. Ha valaki, akkor ő a te adósod.

- Ezt miből gondolja? – kérdezte Harry, akarata ellenére felébredő kíváncsisággal.

Bellatrix vállat vont. – Ő a felelős a szüleid haláláért, habár azt hiszem, ez nem olyan adósság, amit törleszteni lehetne.

Harry meglepetten bámult a nőre, majd elnevette magát. – Maga nem tud annyit, mint hiszi. Piton már egy évvel a szüleim halála előtt elárulta a maguk Sötét Nagyurát. Egész idő alatt Dumbledore-nak kémkedett.

- Igen, erre már rájöttünk – fintorodott el megvetően Bellatrix. – Akkoriban azonban sosem jutott volna eszünkbe, hiszen Perselus mindenkinél többet tett azért, hogy téged a Sötét Nagyúr kezére juttasson. Ő árulta el a szüleidet.

- Ez nem igaz! – csattant fel dühösen Harry. – Pettigrew árulta el őket.

Most Bellatrix nevetett. – Igen, szegény Peter tényleg elárulta a barátait. Mindent feladott azért, hogy a Nagyurunk szolgálatába álljon, és mi lett a jutalma? Tizenkét patkányként töltött év. – Megint nevetett, láthatóan jól szórakozott a történteken. – Mindannyian biztosak voltunk abban, hogy valamilyen módon az ő hibája volt a Sötét Nagyúr eltűnése. Ha a kezünk közé került volna, végzünk vele.

- Kár, hogy nem így történt.

- Meglehet. Azonban egy cseppet sem találod furcsának, hogy Perselus sosem említette Peter árulását a szüleidnek, vagy valaki másnak, még utólag sem, amikor a drága keresztapád az Azkabanban rohadt?

Harry összébb húzta a szemöldökét. – Nem tudott róla.

- Ó, dehogynem – mondta Bellatrix alattomos mosollyal. – Mindannyian tudtuk. Áruld el, Harry, sosem gondolkoztál el azon, _hogyan _lett Pettigrew-ból halálfaló? Végtére is Peter aligha az a fajta ember, aki egyszer csak bekopog az ajtónkon. Perselus azonban valamennyiünknél jobban ismerte az apádat és a barátait. Pontosan tudta, ki a gyenge láncszem, és hogyan használja fel Peter gyávaságát arra, hogy a köreinkbe vonja. Ő volt az, aki felkutatta Petert, és megnyerte az ügyünknek.

- Ez _hazugság! _– vicsorogta Harry. – Sosem árulta volna el a szüleimet, miközben Dumbledore-nak dolgozott.

Bellatrix keserűen elhúzta a száját. – Mi is így gondoltuk. De hozzád hasonlóan mi is alábecsültük az apád iránt érzett gyűlöletét. – Bellatrix felállt, és szembenézett Harryvel. – Hát nem érted, Harry? Mindannyiunkat becsapott! Ez nem a hűségről szólt, vagy arról, hogy melyik oldalon áll a háborúban. Ez _személyes _volt. Felhasználta a Nagyurunkat arra, hogy _meggyilkoltassa _vele a szüleidet, mert _gyűlölte _az apádat.

- _EZ HAZUGSÁG!_

- Valóban? – mosolygott gúnyosan Bellatrix. Tett egy lépést Harry felé. – Úgy hallom, immár remek legilimens vagy, Harry. Nos, én nem értek az okklumenciához, szóval csak nézz a szemembe, és meglátod, hogy hazudok-e.

Harry tétovázott, attól tartva, hogy ez valamiféle csapda, de a nő szilárdan állt előtte, és kihívóan bámult rá, Harry pedig nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek. Meg kellett tudnia. Kinyújtotta felé mentális csápjait. Könnyű volt behatolni a nő elméjébe, és Harry tudta, hogy a másik nem érzékeli őt. Bellatrix emlékei és érzései lecsupaszítva hevertek előtte, kedvére tanulmányozhatta őket, és rettenetes bizonyossággal látta a tagadhatatlan tényt: a nő minden szava igaz volt.

Harry döbbenten meredt Bellatrix Lestrange-re, és borzasztó zsibbadtság áradt szét a tagjaiban. Képtelen volt megmozdulni, vagy megszólalni, vagy gondolkozni, mindössze a mellkasát összeszorító kibírhatatlan fájdalmat érzékelte, olyan erőteljesen, hogy alig kapott tőle levegőt. Pálcát tartó keze lassan lehanyatlott, és Bellatrix arcára diadalmas mosoly ült ki.

A nő villámgyors, finom mozdulattal a pálcája felé nyúlt, mely immár csupán pár méterre hevert tőle, és így kiáltott: -_ Invito! – _A pálca a kezébe szökkent, ő pedig azonnal Harryre fogta. Sietsége szükségtelen volt. Harry nem mozdult, és alig volt tudatában annak, hogy egy pálca szegeződik rá.

- Fáj megtudnod, hogy Perselus egész idő alatt hazudott neked, Harry? – kérdezte Bellatrix kegyetlenül. – Elterelem róla a figyelmedet, rendben? _Cruci…_

_- Stupor!_

Bellatrix mozdulatlanná merevedett, majd eszméletlenül a földre rogyott. Neville leeresztette a pálcáját, és Harryhez sietett, Ronnal és Hermionéval együtt.

- Harry, jól vagy? – kérdezte Neville.

Harry nem válaszolt; csak mozdulatlanul állt, és a földön heverő eszméletlen nőt bámulta.

- Minden rendben, Harry – biztosította Hermione. – Mindenki biztonságban van. Dumbledore egyből megjelent azután, hogy Walter és Jeremy eldobták az Ütős Bombákat.

- Voldemort meg sem próbált harcolni, egyszerűen dehoppanált – szólt közbe Ron. – Aztán feltűnt Ryan, McGalagony és Piton egy csapat aurorral. Igyekeznek annyi halálfalót elfogni, amennyit csak lehetséges.

- Piton professzor előreküldött minket, hogy keressünk meg téged – folytatta Hermione. – De ő is bármelyik pillanatban itt lehet.

Harry mindeddig csupán félfüllel figyelt barátai beszámolójára, az utolsó információra viszont felkapta a fejét, és rémülten meredt rájuk. – Piton úton van idefelé?

- Igen, nem sokkal lehet mögöttünk – felelte Neville.

Harry kétségbeesetten kapta a fejét arra, amerről barátai érkeztek. – Mennem kell! – Azzal megfordult, és a tér másik oldalán nyíló sikátor felé rohant.

- Harry, hová mész? – kérdezte Hermione. – Nem mehetsz el teljesen egyedül!

Harry megtorpant a sikátor bejáratánál, és Bellatrix Lestrange felé intett. – Csak tartsátok szemmel! – azzal eltűnt a sikátorban, maga mögött hagyva barátait, akik értetlenül meredtek utána.

- Szerintetek mi ütött Harrybe? – kérdezte Neville.

- Nem tudom – rázta a fejét Ron. Lenézett Bellatrixra. – Szerintetek mit csináljunk vele?

- Természetesen meg kell kötöznünk – felelte Hermione, és az ájult halálfalóra szegezte a pálcáját, melyből vékony, erős kötelek röppentek elő, és ráfonódtak Bellatrix bokájára és csuklójára.

- Ezt meg mikor tanultad? – kérdezte Ron csodálattal.

Mielőtt Hermione válaszolhatott volna, Piton érkezett rohanvást a térre. Az eszméletlen Bellatrixra pillantott, majd szemöldökráncolva a diákokra nézett.

- Hol van Potter? – csattant fel.

- Elment – felelte Ron, és abba az irányba intett, amerre Harry távozott.

- Micsoda? Hová ment?

- Nem mondta, professzor – válaszolt Hermione.

- Szegény kicsi Harry – dorombolta a megkötözött Bellatrix, aki éppen visszanyerte az eszméletét. – Csak nem nyoma veszett?

Piton összevonta a szemöldökét, és a halálfaló fölé magasodott.

- Hol van? – kérdezte számonkérően.

- Csak nem _aggódsz _érte, Perselus? – kérdezte Bella gúnytól csöpögő hangon. – Csak nem_ törődsz vele? _– Felkacagott, mintha a puszta gondolat is nevetséges lenne.

- Mit tettél vele? – szegezte neki a kérdést Piton veszélyesen halk hangon.

- Tettem? Ugyan, semmit, Perselus, az égvilágon semmit. – Ismét nevetett, mintha ez is borzasztóan vicces lenne.

Piton lehajolt, durván ülő pozícióba rántotta a nőt, és a torkának nyomta a pálcáját.

- Igaz, hogy már nem állok a Sötét Nagyúr szolgálatában, de a módszereit nem felejtettem el. Mondd meg, hová ment Potter, vagy ígérem, nagyon megbánod.

Bellatrix szemében színtiszta gyűlölet villant, és dacosan bámult Pitonra.

- Egy ujjal sem nyúltam a drága Harrydhez, és fogalmam sincs arról, hogy hová ment – acsargott, majd összeszedte magát, és negédesen elmosolyodott. Tulajdonképpen _remekül _elbeszélgettünk a régi szép időkről, a szüleiről, és azok öreg _barátairól_.

A nő mosolya rosszindulatú vigyorrá szélesedett, ahogyan Piton elkerekedő szeméből nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy megértette a célzást.

A férfi egy vad mozdulattal visszalökte a földre, és rászegezte a pálcáját.

_- Stupor! – _mondta dühösen. Az átok egy ökölcsapás erejével terítette le Bellatrixet. Feje hátrahanyatlott, és ismét elveszítette az eszméletét.

- Professzor, mi baj van? – kérdezte Hermione aggódva.

Piton tudomást sem vett a kérdésről. – Figyeljetek rá! – mondta komoran, és egyetlen pillantás nélkül elsietett abba az irányba, amelybe Harry is.

Ron, Hermione és Neville először az ájult nőre néztek, majd egymásra.

- Szerintetek Harry bajban van? – kérdezte Neville.

- Nem tudom, de úgy tűnik, meglehetősen nagy hatással van az emberekre – biccentett Ron Bellatrix felé.

- Meg kell találnunk Harryt – jelentette ki Hermione.

- Nem hagyhatjuk itt – mutatott Neville is Bellatrixra. – Lehet, hogy megint magához tér.

- Hát nem tudom – felelte Ron. – Szerintem Piton átka legalább egy hétre kiütötte.

Abban a pillanatban megérkezett Dumbledore, és szemügyre vette az elé táruló jelenetet.

- Á, legyőztétek Mrs Lestrange-et – mondta, ahogyan a diákok mellé lépett. – Nagyszerű! De hol van Harry és Piton professzor?

A három griffendéles egymásra nézett, és ezúttal Neville szólalt meg.

- Harry kiborult, és elrohant, egyből azután, hogy ideértünk, Piton professzor pedig utánament. – Bellatrix felé intett. – Úgy gondoljuk, lehet hozzá valami köze.

Dumbledore homlokán ráncok jelentek meg, és egy pillanatra mélyen Neville szemébe nézett, majd elégedetten bólintott, és megnyugtatóan rájuk mosolygott. – Maradjatok Mrs Lestrange mellett. Megkeresem Harryt és Piton professzort. – Azzal határozott léptekkel átsietett a téren, és ő is eltűnt abban a sikátorban, melyben előtte Harry és Piton is.

Harry úgy rohant keresztül Roxmorts külvárosán, mintha valaki üldözné. Mintha úgy gondolná, ha elég gyorsan és elég messzire szalad, akkor elmenekülhet Bellatrix fájdalmas szavai elől. Céltalanul rohant, igyekezett mindenkit elkerülni, ám a végén akaratlanul is az iskolába vezető úton találta magát. Amikor megpillantotta a főkaput, Harry újult erővel kezdett szaladni a Roxfort szentélye felé.

- Potter!

Harry megtorpant, amikor Piton lépett ki előtte az erdőből, mint egy jelenés. Egy végeérhetetlen pillanatig egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem. Egyszerűen csak egymásra meredtek. Azután Piton előrébb lépett.

- Potter…

- Ne jöjjön közelebb – szólalt meg Harry, és hátrálni kezdett.

- Nem mondott igazat – bizonygatta Piton.

- De igen. Láttam az elméjében. Maga elárulta a szüleimet Voldemortnak!

- Nem igaz! – tiltakozott Piton, és tett egy lépést Harry felé. – Pettigrew árulta el őket.

- Maga volt az, aki megszervezte, hogy Pettigrew csatlakozzon Voldemorthoz – mondta Harry, és döbbenete lassan utat engedett a dühének. – Maga _tudta, _hogy a szüleim után kémkedik, és nem szólt nekik!

- Sosem akartam a halálukat!

_- Nem hiszek magának! – _üvöltötte Harry, és a haragtól ökölbe szorult a keze. – Gyűlölte az apámat! Fogadok, nagyon okosnak hitte magát, amiért rávette Voldemortot, hogy megölje! Csak éppen ez sem volt elég, ugye? Azt akarta, hogy az anyám és én is meghaljunk!

_- Nem! _Ez _nem igaz! – _Piton őszintén elborzadtnak tűnt, és szinte esdeklően nyúlt Harry felé. – Sosem akartam, hogy ez történjen.

Harry nem vett tudomást Piton könyörgéséről. Előhúzta a pálcáját, és tanárára szegezte. Haragja tömény, színtiszta gyűlöletté vált. – A maga _hibája _volt - vicsorogta. - Ezt maga is _tudja! _Nem tagadhatja le!

Piton villámsújtottan meredt Harryre. – Nem – felelte csendesen. – Nem tagadom.

Harry érezte, ahogy lüktet a vér a fülében. Sohasem érzett ennyire erős haragot vagy ilyen tökéletes gyűlöletet. Elsöpörtek minden más érzést, minden egyéb gondolatot.

- Hagynom kellett volna, hogy Voldemort megölje – mondta. – Mindent megérdemelt, amit magával tett! Megérdemli a halált!

Harry egész testében remegett a túláradó érzelmektől, pálcája azonban szilárdan meredt Pitonra, miközben hidegen szemlélte a férfit. Ismerte ezt az érzést: a hatalom mámorát, a bosszúvágyat. A vízióiban éjszakáról éjszakára ezt érezte. Harrynek nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy képes lenne ölni, és ha Piton egyetlen mozdulattal is védekezni próbál, meg is teszi.

De Piton meg sem próbálta előhúzni a pálcáját. Egyszerűen csak állt, és arcán mély megbánással meredt Harryre.

- Rajta – mondta kimerülten.

Harry szorosan markolta a pálcáját, de nem tudta kimondani a szavakat, nem volt képes ölni, legalábbis hidegvérrel nem, legalábbis egy olyan embert nem, aki szemmel láthatóan kész volt meghalni. Haragja megtört, és könnyek öntötték el a szemét.

- _Bíztam _magában! – zokogott fel meggyötörten. – Miért kellett rávennie, hogy _bízzak _magában?

Piton összerándult, mintha megütötték volna, és még egy lépést tett Harry felé, de a fiú ismét hátrálni kezdett.

- HAGYJON BÉKÉN! – sikoltotta. – CSAK HAGYJON BÉKÉN! SOHA TÖBBET NEM AKAROM LÁTNI!

Azzal félrelökte a tanárát, és vakon rohanni kezdett a Roxfort felé vezető úton.

Piton bénultan nézte, amint Harry eltűnik a kanyarban. Tizenöt évig rettegett attól a pillanattól, amikor titka napvilágra kerül. Jobban félt tőle, mint a kínzástól vagy a haláltól. Időről időre arról álmodott, hogy a tömeg gyűlölködve és undorodva gúnyolja, miközben börtönbe zárják a bűnéért. De a legrosszabb rémálmaiban sem gondolta, hogy ennyire gyötrő fájdalmat fog érezni. Miféle kegyetlen végzet engedhette, hogy kétszer is elárulja a fiút? És mi lehet annál szörnyűbb büntetés, mint hogy ez számított neki?

- Perselus?

Piton hátranézett. Dumbledore állt a fák között, és végtelen szomorúsággal nézett rá. Nyilvánvalóan mindent hallott, és Pitont ismét elöntötte a bűntudat. Még egy árulás.

Dumbledore közelebb lépett, és a karjára fektette a kezét. Kedves, vigasztaló gesztus volt, melyet Piton megalázónak érzett. Ő nem érdemel sem kedvességet, sem vigasztalást.

- Azt hiszem, hosszú beszélgetés áll előttünk – mondta Dumbledore.

Harry már majdnem a Griffendél-toronynál járt, amikor megtorpant. A barátai ott fogják először keresni. Képtelen lett volna találkozni velük; most nem, még nem. Megfordult, és hagyta, hogy lábai a régi búvóhelyére vigyék, a harmadik emeletre. Végigrohant a dohos folyosón, feltépte a toronyba vezető ajtót, és lerogyott az ablakpárkányra, ahol már oly sokszor talált menedéket. Szeretett volna örökké ott maradni. Nem akart szembenézni a barátaival, és megosztani velük ezt a legszörnyűbb árulást, vagy elismerni, hogy mekkorát hibázott azzal, hogy megbízott Pitonban. Ha csak eszébe jutott a férfi, az is olyan volt, mintha kést forgatnának a szívében, és Harry zokogva temette az arcát a kezébe.

Nem tudta, mennyi ideig sírt. Alig jutott el a tudatáig a halkan kinyíló, majd becsukódó ajtó és a közelítő léptek zaja. Egy vigasztaló kéz érintette meg a vállát, de Harry nem nézett fel. Senkivel sem akart beszélni.

- Gondoltam, hogy itt talállak, Harry.

Dumbledore, hát persze. _Ő tudja, hogyan találhat meg – _gondolta Harry. Az igazgató hangja gyengéd és együttérző volt.

- Épp most fejeztem be a beszélgetést Piton professzorral. Elmondta, mi történt.

- Elmondta magának, hogy elárulta a szüleimet Voldemortnak? – kérdezte Harry a könnyein keresztül.

- Elmondta nekem az igazságot. És neked is hallanod kell.

- Semmit sem akarok tőle hallani. Soha többet nem akarom látni.

- Megértem az érzéseidet, Harry. De nem ítélheted el anélkül, hogy ismernéd az igazságot.

- Ismerem az igazságot! Bellatrix Lestrange elmondta, mit tett, és ő maga is elismerte!

- Amit Mrs Lestrange-től hallottál, az teljes egészében igaz volt, Harry, de egyben teljes egészében hamis is.

- Mindkettő nem lehetett – felelte Harry, és végre Dumbledore szemébe nézett.

- A puszta tények nagyon keveset fednek fel a valóságból, ha nem ismerjük az összefüggéseket és a mögöttük lévő szándékot.

- Nem mondhatja, hogy megbocsátott neki! – hitetlenkedett Harry.

Dumbledore szemét bánat felhőzte. – Nem áll hatalmamban, hogy megbocsássak neki, Harry. Azt csak te teheted meg.

- Soha! Én sosem fogok neki megbocsátani!

- Lehetséges – felelte Dumbledore nyugodtan. - De legalább meg kell ismerned a teljes történetet, mielőtt kimondanád a végső ítéletet. Tartozol magadnak ennyivel.

- Rendben – egyezett bele Harry. - Meghallgatom. De azután soha többet nem akarom látni.

Harry követte Dumbledore-t az igazgató irodájába. Piton már ott volt. Egy fotelban ült, szorosan maga köré fonta a karját, és a tűzbe meredt. A szemei vörösek voltak.

Harrynek hirtelen eszébe jutott egy kisfiú, aki egy sarokban kucorgott, és sírva nézte, ahogy a szülei veszekedtek. _Elég! _– parancsolt magára. Ez nem az a helyzet, amikor együtt kell érezni Pitonnal!

- Perselus – szólította meg tagoltan Dumbledore, mintha egy gyerekhez beszélne. – Itt van Harry.

Piton Harryre pillantott, majd gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét, mintha nem tudná rávenni magát, hogy a fiúra nézzen.

- Beleegyezett, hogy meghallgassa magát – folytatta Dumbledore. – Kettesben hagyom magukat. Mondjon el neki mindent. Ért engem?

Piton nem szólt egy szót sem, és nem nézett az igazgatóra. Egyszerűen lehajtotta a fejét, és beleegyezően bólintott.

Dumbledore biztatásképpen megveregette Harry vállát, majd távozott. A szobában feszült csend volt, miközben Harry arra várt, hogy Piton mondjon valamit. De a bájitaltan tanár mintha szoborrá változott volna. Nem mozdult, és nem szólt egy szót sem, a gondolatai pedig láthatóan nagyon messze jártak.

_- Nos? - _kérdezte Harry türelmetlenül.

- Olyan fiatalok voltunk mindannyian. – A férfi annyira halkan beszélt, hogy a halálos csend ellenére Harrynek szinte a szájáról kellett leolvasnia a szavakat. – Olyan fiatalok, és olyan magabiztosak.

- Meg kell értened, milyen volt az az idő, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr először hatalomra került. Olyan kevés aranyvérű varázsló maradt. A legtöbben muglikkal házasodtak, és a nagy múltra visszatekintő családokban kézzelfogható volt a félelem, hogy a vér felhígul, hogy az egész világunkat és életmódunkat veszély fenyegeti. Ő ehhez a félelemhez szólt.

- Mire végzős lettem a Roxfortban, nyílt titokká vált, hogy az ősi aranyvérű családok nagy része támogatja Őt. Azokban a körökben dicsőségnek számított halálfalóvá válni. Elvárás volt. Habár fokozódni kezdett az erőszak, sokan egyszerűen nem akarták elismerni, valójában mennyire gonosz ember. Mire az igazságot már nem lehetett semmibe venni, már túl késő volt. Gyakorlatilag halhatatlanná vált, és hihetetlen hatalomra tett szert. Többé már senkinek nem volt esélye ellene.

- Persze mi tudtuk, mi, akik itt a Roxfortban a legmagasabb rangú követői voltunk. Néhányan, mint például Bellatrix Black, kedvüket lelték az erőszakban. Mások, mint Crak és Monstro, túl buták voltak ahhoz, hogy törődjenek vele. De én tisztában voltam azzal, hogy mit teszek, és már azelőtt tudtam, hogy ez nem helyes, mielőtt felvettem volna a Sötét Jegyet. Sajnos nem láttam kiutat. Az ember egyszerűen nem fordíthatott hátat a Sötét Nagyúrnak. Akik megpróbálták, azokat megölték.

Piton hangja szinte hipnotikus erejű volt, és Harry azon kapta magát, hogy csüng minden szaván. Még soha senki nem beszélt neki Voldemort első felemelkedéséről, vagy arról, hogy milyen volt akkoriban az élet, Piton pedig nem csak egyszerűen mesélt a múltról: miközben beszélt, újraélte az emlékeket. Harry látta a férfi távolba meredő tekintetében. Olyan volt, mintha Piton visszanézne az időben, és úgy látná az életet, mint akkor volt, és ez teljesen átjárta Harryt is.

- Így hát halálfaló lettem – folytatta Piton ugyanolyan csendesen -, és a bűnöket, amelyeket elkövettem, sosem tudom letörölni magamról. Gyűlöltem őt, és gyűlöltem saját magamat is. Voltak napok, amikor komolyan vágytam a halálra.

- Aztán egy éjjel egyik kéme kihallgatta a jóslatot, miszerint jön valaki, aki képes legyőzni őt. Ez szinte mindenki előtt hétpecsétes titok volt, de Lucius tudott róla. Ő volt a Sötét Nagyúr legbizalmasabb szolgája, ő pedig megbízott bennem. Valakinek segítenie kellett abban, hogy legyőzzék ezt a fenyegetést, és én, ellentétben a Sötét Nagyúr fanatikusabb követőivel, számos alkalommal bizonyítottam, hogy gyakorlatias vagyok, és lehet rám számítani.

Piton megrázta a fejét az emlék hatására. – Ez volt a legnagyobb hiba, amelyet Lucius valaha elkövetett. Számomra a jóslat egy olyan csoda volt, amelyben sosem mertem reménykedni. Amikor megtudtam, hogy esetleg lehet valami mód arra, hogy legyőzzék, tudtam, hogy részt kell vennem a harcban, még akkor is, ha belehalok a küzdelembe. Képtelen voltam tovább szolgálni.

- Így hát felkerestem Dumbledore-t, és meggyóntam mindent, amit halálfalóként elkövettem. Elmondtam neki, amit a jóslatról tudtam, és megesküdtem, hogy minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek, hogy elősegítsem a Sötét Nagyúr bukását. Az igazgató gyorsan felismerte a lehetőséget, így hát megkezdtem pályafutásomat, mint kém.

- Ezalatt július végén megszülettél te és Neville Longbottom, és a Sötét Nagyúrnak rögeszméjévé vált, hogy megöl titeket. Természetesen a szüleid és a Longbottomok tisztában voltak a veszéllyel, és a Dumbledore-nak szállított információim segítségével mindig sikerült egy lépéssel a halálfalók előtt járniuk.

- Azonban ahogy teltek a hónapok, elkezdtem aggódni, hogy fény derül a Sötét Nagyúrhoz való hűtlenségemre. Egy kémnek nincs könnyű élete, és túlságosan is jól tudtam, milyen sors vár rám, ha lelepleznek. Egyre elkeseredettebben igyekeztem módot találni arra, hogy eltereljem magamról a gyanút.

Piton felnevetett, keserű, örömtelen hangon. – Hát így kezdődött, egy meggondolatlan tervként arra nézve, hogyan mentsem a saját bőrömet. – Felállt, és lassan járkálni kezdett.

- Egy napon véletlenül összefutottam Peterrel Londonban, ahol haladó bájitaltant tanultam. Majdnem nekem jött az utcán, és meglepő módon megállt beszélgetni velem. Utólag belegondolva valószínűleg nem volt véletlen. Pettigrew alighanem keresett engem, de akkor szerencsés véletlennek tűnt. Elsőre nyilvánvaló volt, hogy kiábrándult a régi barátaiból, és azok veszélyes életviteléből. Más lehetőséget keresett, és láthatóan úgy gondolta, hogy én meg tudom neki adni.

- Természetesen visszautasíthattam volna. Azt kellett volna tennem. De miközben hallgattam az ostoba fecsegését, egy merész terv kezdett formálódni a fejemben. Tudtam, hogy a Sötét Nagyurat borzasztóan érdekli minden, ami közelebb viszi ahhoz, hogy rád találjon, és igencsak nagy eredmény lenne átnyújtani neki az apád egyik legjobb barátját, mint informátort. Ez nyilván megkérdőjelezhetetlenné tenné a hűségemet. Emellett úgy okoskodtam, hogy ha Pettigrew tényleg csatlakozni akar a halálfalókhoz, végül találni fog valakit, aki segíti ebben. Miért ne lehetnék én az a valaki? Így legalább rajta tudnám tartani a szememet, és vigyázhatnék arra, hogy ne csináljon semmi bajt. Mindenkinek így lenne a legjobb, vagy legalábbis ezt mondtam magamnak. Kényelmes önbecsapás volt, de jót tett a lelkiismeretemnek.

- Így hát meghívtam Pettigrew-t, hogy találkozzon pár ismerősömmel, akik talán majd _szakszerű _segítséget tudnak neki nyújtani. Félig-meddig arra számítottam, hogy elillan a bátorsága, de eljött, és onnantól nem volt visszaút. Mire ténylegesen megértette, hogy mibe keveredett, már túl késő volt újra átgondolni. A Sötét Nagyúr el volt ragadtatva, és jutalmul nagyot léptem előre a ranglétrán, épp úgy, ahogy vártam.

Piton megtorpant, és Harry felé fordult, akinek nem voltak kétségei afelől, hogy valódi szomorúságot lát a férfi szemében. – De sohasem állt szándékomban elárulni téged és a szüleidet! Inkább meghaltam volna!

- Hogy fér össze az, hogy rávette az egyik legjobb barátjukat, hogy kémkedjen utánuk, de nem állt szándékában elárulni őket? – kérdezte Harry nyersen, bosszankodva, amiért Piton elbeszélése annyira a hatalmába kerítette.

- Úgy, hogy _hasznavehetetlen _volt! – vetette oda Piton undorral a hangjában. – Hát nem érted? Ez volt az egésznek az értelme! Ez tette olyan nagyszerűvé a tervemet! Pettigrew már az iskolában is reménytelen eset volt. Egyedül azért sikerült egyáltalán elvégeznie, mert ott voltak a barátai, akik segítettek neki. Pontosan tudtam, milyen képességekre van szükség a kémkedéshez, és azt is, hogy belőle ezek teljességgel hiányoznak! Akkor sem vett volna észre egy fontos információt, ha az élete múlik rajta. Amellett én szerveztem be, tehát elvileg közvetlenül nekem tartozott beszámolási kötelezettséggel. Én pedig könnyedén tudtam volna figyelmeztetni Dumbledore-t, ha bármi fontosra fény derül. Azonban erre hat hónapon keresztül egyszer sem volt szükség.

- Akkor miért nem osztotta meg Dumbledore-ral ezt a nagyszerű tervet? – kérdezte Harry megbotránkozó hangon.

- Mert tudtam, hogy elmondaná a szüleidnek és Blacknek.

- És miért ne mondhatta volna el nekik? – állhatatoskodott Harry. – Ha olyan ártatlan volt a célja, miért kellett rejtegetni?

- El tudod képzelni, mit tett volna Black Pettigrew-val, ha ismerte volna az igazságot? – húzta el a száját gúnyosan Piton. – Megölte volna! Egész biztos, hogy képtelen lett volna magában tartani a titkot. Kiderült volna Pettigrew árulása, a munkám pedig értelmetlenné vált volna.

- Nem tudhatja biztosan! – kiabálta Harry dühösen. – Szándékosan rejtegette az igazságot, pedig tudta, hogy joguk van megtudni!

- _Nem _volt hozzá joguk! – üvöltötte Piton elveszítve az önuralmát. – Az apád hét éven keresztül mást sem csinált, csak gyötört engem. Én pedig már így is az életemet kockáztattam azért, hogy megvédjem őt és a családját, nem tartoztam neki semmi mással! Figyelmeztettem Dumbledore-t, hogy van egy kém közöttük. Ha az apád olyan éleseszű lett volna, rá kellett volna jönnie, hogy ki az! De nem jött rá.

- Fogadni mernék, hogy ezt maga élvezte, nem igaz? – kérdezte Harry dühösen.

_- Igen, élveztem! – _vicsorgott Piton hasonló stílusban. – Egyszer végre sikerült legyőznöm a kiállhatatlan James Pottert, és erre az egyik _drága_ barátját használtam fel. _Ó igen, csodálatos érzés volt. _Minden tökéletesen működött. A Sötét Nagyúr a hűség és az odaadás mintaképeként tekintett rám. Dumbledore megköszönte, hogy figyelmeztettem, kém van közöttük. Az apád pedig minden idejét azzal töltötte, hogy törte a fejét, vajon melyik barátja árulta el!

Harry Pitonra meredt, elszörnyedve, hogy mennyire mély a férfi gyűlölete. Még ahhoz is túlságosan meg volt döbbenve, hogy mérges legyen. Úgy tűnt, Piton észrevette ezt, és félrekapta a tekintetét, elszégyellve a bosszúszomját. Összeszedte magát, és fegyelmezett hangon folytatta.

- Az egyetlen aggodalmam az volt, hogy Pettigrew ügyetlensége annyira nyilvánvalóvá válik, hogy rossz fényt vet majd rám. De azután Dumbledore-tól hallottam a Fidelius-bűbájról, és megnyugtattam magam, hogy a szüleid még jóval azelőtt működésbe hozzák, mielőtt Pettigrew teherré válna. Amint megvan a titokgazda, attól kezdve nem számít Pettigrew árulása. Biztonságban leszel a Sötét Nagyúrtól.

Piton ajka keserű mosolyra húzódott. – Vagy legalábbis ezt gondoltam.

Piton elfordult, és fáradhatatlan járkálásba kezdett, ismét elmerülve az emlékeiben.

- Amint a Halloween-ünnepség véget ért, megéreztem a hívást. Mire el tudtam szabadulni, és hoppanáltam, már majdnem az összes többi halálfaló összegyűlt. Amikor mindenki megjelent, a Sötét Nagyúr bejelentette, hogy ez egy emlékezetes alkalom, mert „ez az az éjszaka, amikor Potteréket eléri a végzetük". Aztán Pettigrew-t szólította, aki nevetségesen elégedettnek látszott önmagával. Még mindig nem aggódtam különösebben. A Sötét Nagyúr hajlamos volt arra, hogy hangzatos bejelentéseket tegyen elkövetkező sikereiről, és úgy gondoltam, hogy amiben Pettigrew a kulcsszereplő, az nem lehet túlzottan fontos. De azután részletes magyarázatba kezdett.

Piton szinte könyörgően nézett Harryre.

- Először nem hittem el. Még Blackről sem tudtam elképzelni, hogy ennyire felelőtlen legyen. Hogyan választhatták éppen Pettigrew-t? Még ha nem is lett volna kém, az az ember teljességgel megbízhatatlan volt. Amint megpillantja az első halálfalót, elárulta volna őket! _Én _láttam ezt! _Ők_miért nem? Miféle épeszű ember bízta volna az életét erre a szánalmas teremtményre, aki barátnak mondta magát? Nem is szólva a felesége és a gyermeke életéről? De az apád megtette. Neki és Blacknek muszáj volt megint furfangoskodniuk, túljárni mindenki más eszén. Csak épp ezúttal rossz lóra tettek.

Piton elfordult, és ismét a tűzbe bámult.

- A Sötét Nagyúr azt parancsolta, hogy mindannyian maradjunk a helyünkön, és várjuk meg, mert hamarosan visszatér, hogy megünnepeljük a győzelmét; majd dehoppanált. Semmit sem tehettem. Nem tudtam figyelmeztetni a szüleidet. Fogalmam sem volt róla, hol lehettek, az pedig reménytelen volt, hogy idejében elérjem Dumbledore-t. Így hát ott ültem boldogan fecserésző társaim között, és igyekeztem, hogy ne látszódjon rajtam a rosszullét. Mindenekfelett arra vágytam, hogy még utoljára a kezem közé kaphassam Blacket, és mindkettőnket megöljem.

- Nem tudom, mennyi ideig várakozhattunk. Végeérhetetlennek tűnt. Egy idő után azonban elkezdtünk gyanakodni, hogy valami rosszul sült el. Hamarosan híreket kaptunk a támogatóinktól. Godric's Hollow egyik háza felett megjelent a Sötét Jegy, majd azt követően a ház felrobbant. Azt beszélték, hogy a szüleid meghaltak. Azonban annak ellenére, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr nyilvánvalóan ott járt, eltűnt onnan, és a Minisztérium emberei jelentek meg. Tudtuk, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr túlságosan régóta van távol, de azon túl fogalmunk sem volt arról, hogy mi történt. – Piton gúnyosan elmosolyodott. – Így hát természetesen mindenki pánikba esett.

Piton ismét elkezdett fel-alá járkálni az irodában. – Az emberek elkezdtek dehoppanálni, hogy elrejtőzzenek, vagy megfelelő alibit szerezzenek maguknak. Én azzal a szándékkal tértem vissza a Roxfortba, hogy elmondom Dumbledore-nak, pontosan mi történt. De amikor megérkeztem, a kastélyban teljes volt a felfordulás, és Dumbledore nem volt ott. Már elindult a Minisztériumba. A teljes tanári kar ébren volt, és mindenki igyekezett elmesélni, hogy mi történt, bár az igazat megvallva én nem figyeltem rájuk. Utólag belegondolva ez hiba volt, de akkor csak az érdekelt, hogy megtaláljam az igazgatót. Valaki azt mondta, hogy menjek a gyengélkedőre, mert McGalagony professzor valószínűleg ott van, és ő tudni fogja, hogyan lehet elérni Dumbledore-t. Mire odaértem, már ő is elment. Helyette ott találtalak téged.

- Engem? – tört elő Harryből a meglepettség.

Piton Harryre nézett, és bólintott. – Hagrid kiszedett az otthonod romjai közül, és elhozott a Roxfortba. Nyilván ez volt a legésszerűbb lépés. Nem létezett ennél biztonságosabb hely. De én addig a pillanatig nem tudtam róla, hogy életben vagy. Madam Pomfrey sebtében kialakított neked egy kis gyerekszobát, és akkor értettem meg, hogy miért volt ott Minerva. – Piton a távolba révedt, és elmosolyodott az emlék hatására. – Szerintem a gyengélkedőn található tárgyak felét játékká változtatta.

- Azelőtt sosem láttalak, de egyből tudtam, hogy ki vagy. Nincs túl sok tizenöt hónapos gyerek a Roxfortban, és rajtad már akkor is tagadhatatlanul látszott, hogy James fia vagy. Nem volt rajtad semmi észrevehető jel, kivéve a sebhelyedet. De a leginkább az döbbentett meg, hogy olyan… boldog voltál.

Piton hangja megtört, és könny futotta el a szemét.

- Fogalmad sem volt arról, hogy éppen az imént veszítetted el a szüleidet. Fogalmad sem volt arról, hogy mit tettem veled. És akkor… felnéztél, és rámmosolyogtál… tele bizalommal. Én pedig… megfordultam és elhánytam magamat.

Piton visszafordult a tűz felé, és kezével eltakarta a szemét. – Nem tudom, Madam Pomfrey mit gondolhatott rólam. Nem maradtam ott, hogy megtudjam, és később sem kérdeztem meg tőle. Visszarohantam a pincébe, és bezárkóztam a szobámba. Egész éjszaka fel-alá járkáltam, és vártam, hogy Albus visszatérjen, de reggel még mindig nem volt sehol. Megérkezett a _Reggeli Próféta, _így elsőként abból értesültem a teljes történetről. Úgy tűnt, a Sötét Nagyúrnak csakugyan vége. Az emberek az utcákon ünnepeltek, és mindenfelé halálfalókat fogtak el, szóval valami jó mégiscsak származott az előző éjszakai szerencsétlenségből.

- Azután a délután közepén érkezett a következő megdöbbentő hír. Úgy tűnt, Sirius Black fényes nappal egy forgalmas utcán megölte Peter Pettigrew-t és még vagy egy tucat muglit. Mostanra persze már mindenki más úgy gondolta, hogy ő volt az, aki elárulta a szüleidet, de én pontosan tudtam, hogy miért ment Pettigrew után. Bármennyire is kínzott a bűntudat, tudtam, hogy ő bizonyára ezerszer rosszabbul érzi magát. A legjobb barátjának a halálát okozta, és gond nélkül el tudtam hinni, hogy elég dühös ahhoz, hogy megöljön bárkit, aki közé és Pettigrew közé áll.

- Aznap este végre visszatért Albus és Minerva, és az igazgató szinte azonnal felkeresett. Akkor már több, mint harminchat órája nem aludtam, és alig ettem. De rengeteg időm volt gondolkodni, és elborzasztott a gondolat, hogy mit tenne velem, ha elmondanám, hogy becsaptam. Úgy gondoltam, alighanem átadna az auroroknak, és az Azkabanba kerülnék. Persze megérdemeltem volna. De tudtam, hogy ha egyszerűen csak elbocsát, akkor is vagy börtönben vagy holtan végzem. Nem voltak barátaim, sem családom, és sehová sem tudtam volna menni.

Piton megrázta a fejét. – Képtelen voltam elmondani neki. Azzal indokoltam magamnak a gyávaságomat, hogy nem is változtat semmin. Pettigrew már halott volt, nem érhette el az igazságszolgáltatás. Blacket a délután elkövetett gyilkosságok miatt életfogytiglani Azkabanra ítélték. Mi értelme lett volna annak, hogy romba döntsem a saját életemet is?

Piton a tűzbe meredt, és szemében önutálat lángolt. – Így hát, tehetséges okklumens lévén a szemébe néztem a legjobb, legbecsületesebb embernek, akit valaha ismertem, az egyetlen embernek, aki valaha megbízott bennem, és a szemébe hazudtam.

- Azt mondtam neki, hogy nem tudom, ki árult el titeket Voldemortnak, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr egyszerűen összehívott minket, és bejelentette a hírt. Albus minden további kérdés nélkül elfogadta a magyarázatomat, és ezzel vége volt.

- Ha tudta, hogy nem Sirius árulta el a szüleimet, akkor miért akarta, hogy megkapja a dementorcsókot harmadéves koromban? – kérdezte Harry fojtott hangon.

- Mert úgy gondoltam, hogy megérdemli – felelte Piton kimerülten. – Akkor még mindig úgy gondoltam, hogy megölte Pettigrew-t és azokat a muglikat, és nem voltam hajlandó figyelembe venni a kifogásokat. Tizenkét év után még mindig gyűlöltem. Sokkal könnyebb volt Blacket hibáztatni a katasztrófáért, főleg, mivel ő is szenvedett a saját bűntudatától. És fogalmam sem volt arról, miért jött a Roxfortba.

- Először azt hittem, biztosan rájött arra, hogy mit tettem, és azért jött, hogy megöljön, de miután megtámadta Ron Weasleyt, meg voltam róla győződve, hogy csakugyan téged akar. Arra gondoltam, hogy a börtönben töltött évek elvették az eszét, és azt hiszi, hogy meg kell téged ölnie. És persze az is lehetséges volt, hogy tényleg végig Voldemortnak dolgozott, csak nem tudtam róla. El sem tudtam képzelni, hogyan szökhetett meg Azkabanból anélkül, hogy roppant erőteljes fekete mágiát használt volna. Annak ellenére, hogy mennyit kémkedtem utána és az apád után iskoláséveink alatt, fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy animágusok voltak.

- Nem állt ugyan teljesen össze a kép, de úgy gondoltam, hogy Black bizonyosan megőrült a sokévnyi azkabani fogság alatt, és nem akartam kockáztatni, hogy napvilágra kerül a titkom. Aztán rájöttem, hogy Pettigrew életben van, és akár mindent elmondhatott volna neked, persze nem mintha ez segített volna rajta. – Piton felsóhajtott.

- Nem tudtam elviselni a régi idők kísérteteit. Épp eléggé rossz volt téged látni nap mint nap, nem hiányzott még Lupin és Black is.

- Engem miért? – kérdezte Harry, mire Piton felé fordult, és ránézett.

- Tíz éven keresztül azt hittem, hogy magam mögött hagytam az emlékeket. Egészen addig az estéig, amikor a Roxfortba érkeztél. Olyan volt, mintha Jamest láttam volna újjászületni, mintha a közbenső évek meg sem történtek volna.

- Ezért gyűlölt engem annyira? – kérdezte Harry csendesen.

Piton ismét másfelé nézett. – Azt hiszem. Mindenesetre hozzáírhatsz hatévnyi kínzást az ellened elkövetett bűneim lajstromához. – Piton mélyet sóhajtott. – Azt hiszem, ez minden, amit el akartam mondani.

Elhallgatott, és ismét a lángokba bámult. Harry is csatlakozott hozzá, és hosszúra nyúlt csend telepedett rájuk, miközben mindketten gondolataikba mélyedve meredtek a tűzbe.

Harry korábbi haragja elpárolgott, helyét mély kimerültség vette át. Hiba volt, és nem csupán egyetlen hiba, hanem egymásba fonódó hibák sorozata, amely már-már nevetséges lett volna, ha nem olyan tragikus. Hogyan csúszhatott félre ennyi minden? Hogy lehettek mindannyian olyan buták?

Harry érezte, ahogy ismét feltámad a haragja, de ezúttal nem csak Pitonra irányult. Mindannyiukra dühös volt: az apjára az önteltsége miatt, amiért nem fogadta el egyből Dumbledore ajánlatát, miszerint ő lesz a titokgazdájuk; Siriusra a vakmerő terv miatt, miszerint Pettigrew-t teszik meg titokgazdának, anélkül, hogy akár Dumbledore-nak elmondanák az igazságot; Pettigrew-ra, amiért gyáván elárulta a barátait; és Pitonra az önteltsége miatt, amiért azt hitte, hogy egyedül is képes kezelni ezt az árulást. Legfőképpen azonban az dühítette, hogy hagyták, hogy a gyerekkori versengés és kölcsönös gyűlölködés elvakítsa őket, és megfeledkezzenek miatta a közös céljaikról.

Hány élet dőlt romba aznap éjjel azért, mert képtelenek voltak abbahagyni a gyűlölködést? – gondolta Harry keserűen. A szülei elveszítették az életüket, Sirius elveszítette a szabadságát, Remus elveszítette az összes barátját, Piton pedig… bizonyos értelemben Piton épp úgy fogollyá vált, mint Sirius. Hirtelen eszébe jutottak Remus szavai, amiket nyáron vágott a fejéhez._ Hosszasan és keményen el kell gondolkodnod arról, hány életet vagy még hajlandó feláldozni ennek a gyűlöletnek az oltárán. _Harry ökölbe szorította a kezét, és nyugodt eltökéltség lett úrrá rajta. _Egyet sem. Legyen vége itt és most._

Piton szakította félbe a gondolatait. – Potter, mondj valamit. Nincs értelme sokáig húzni.

Harry felnézett a férfira, aki még mindig a tüzet bámulta. Fájdalmas volt látni a Piton arcára kiülő gyászt, szégyent, és reményvesztett beletörődést.

- Sajnálom, amit kint a kapunál mondtam – szólalt meg Harry.

Piton lassan, értetlen arccal Harry felé fordult. – Micsoda?

- Sajnálom – ismételte meg Harry. – Nem gondoltam komolyan, amit mondtam. Dühös voltam, és megbántott, mert azt hittem, hogy maga elárulta a szüleimet.

Piton hitetlenkedve meredt Harryre. – Egyetlen szót sem hallottál abból, amit az imént mondtam? Hiszen_ elárultam _a szüleidet! Mondhatni megöltem őket! Melyik késztet arra, hogy bocsánatot kérj tőlem?

Harry Piton szemébe nézett, és nyugodt hangon szólalt meg. – Egyik sem, azonban egyiket sem tette meg.

Piton válaszra nyitotta a száját, de Harry nem hagyta szóhoz jutni.

- Szándékában állt elárulni a szüleimet?

- Nem, de…

- Szándékában állt megölni őket?

- Természetesen nem…

- Akkor maga se nem áruló, se nem gyilkos. Elkövetett egy hibát, ennyi az egész. Még azt is értem, hogy akkor miért tűnt az egész jó ötletnek. Ugyanúgy, ahogy Sirius is jó ötletnek találta a titokgazdák kicserélését. Vagy az apámnak az, hogy nem használják ki Dumbledore ajánlatát. Egyszerűen jó ötletnek tűntek. Mit kellene tennem, mindannyiukat gyűlölni?

- Potter…

- Ha így van, akkor magamat is gyűlölnöm kell, hiszen tudom, mit jelent ilyen hibát elkövetni – folytatta Harry, nem engedve, hogy Piton a szavába vágjon. Az én hibám volt, hogy Sirius tavaly meghalt. Először magát hibáztattam, mert az könnyebb volt, mint magamat hibáztatni, de nem maga tehetett róla. Még ha nem is rúgott volna ki az okklumencia óráról, sosem lettem volna képes véget vetni a vízióknak, mert nem akartam! Nem számított, hogy mindenki azt mondta, hogy meg kell tennem. Még Hermione is nyaggatott miatta, de azt hittem, hogy én jobban tudom. Tévedtem, és ez Sirius életébe került. Emiatt én gyilkos vagyok?

- Természetesen nem!

- Akkor ne hibáztassa magát többé amiatt, ami tizenöt évvel ezelőtt történt.

- Az más.

- Nem, nem más! Talán azt hiszi, Bellatrix Lestrange azért mondta el, hogy maga mit tett, mert törődik velem, vagy mert azt akarta, hogy kiderüljön az igazság? Egyszerűen csak mindkettőnket meg akart sebezni, és el akarta érni, hogy gyűlöljük egymást. Nos, én erre nem vagyok hajlandó! Tévedtem, professzor. Azt hittem, gyűlölnöm kell Voldemortot annak érdekében, hogy legyőzzem, de tévedtem. Hát nem érti? A szeretet az, amit képtelen elviselni. A barátság, az együttérzés és a megbocsátás. A gyűlölet csak erősebbé teszi, és erre többé nem vagyok hajlandó! Ennek a buta viszálynak már így is túl nagy ára volt. Véget kell vetni neki.

Harry tett egy lépést Piton felé, és nyílt tekintettel nézett a férfira. – Én megbocsátok magának, professzor.

Piton elsápadt, és a rémülettől tágra nyílt a szeme. – Nem teheted – tiltakozott elkeseredetten.

- De igen – felelte Harry nyugodtan. – Tizenöt év épp elég hosszú idő, hogy megbűnhődjön egy hibáért. Egy háború közepén vagyunk, és meg kell nyernünk ezt a háborút. Azt meg tudom bocsátani, amit tett, de azt nem fogom tudni megbocsátani, ha engedi, hogy a bűntudata akadályozza a küzdelemben.

- Ha jóvá akarja tenni a szüleim halálát, akkor ne gyűlölje őket többé! Ne gyűlölje az apámat, Siriust és Remust. És legfőképpen ne gyűlölje saját magát! Ne adja meg Voldemortnak ezt az elégtételt. Ha összetartunk, és nem adjuk meg magunkat a gyűlöletnek, akkor le tudjuk győzni. Tudom, hogy képesek vagyunk rá! _Le fogom győzni,_ professzor. Még nem tudom, hogyan, de meg fogom tenni. Érzem.

Piton csodálattal nézett Harryre. – Elhiszem, hogy le fogod győzni – mondta halkan.

Harry pislogott egyet. – Tényleg?

- Igen, olyan vagy, mint az apád - felelte Piton. – Ezúttal dicséretként mondtam – tette hozzá Harry arckifejezése láttán, majd kelletlenül elismerte: - Volt egy-két jó tulajdonsága. Az egyik az volt, hogy ha valamit nagyon erősen elhatározott, akkor azt mindig elérte. Több alkalommal bizonyítottad, hogy benned is megvan ez a rejtélyes képesség, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy képes vagy legyőzni a Sötét Nagyurat.

Harry tudta, hogy Piton komolyan gondolja, amit mond, és ez bizonyos értelemben többet jelentett neki, mint a barátai támogatása.

- Egyedül azonban nem vagyok rá képes, professzor. Szükségem van a segítségére.

Piton elutasítóan legyintett. – Az életemet adnám azért, hogy lássam a bukását, Potter.

Harry a szemét forgatta. – Köszönöm, de már épp elegen haltak meg körülöttem. Ha magának mindegy, akkor én jobban örülnék, ha inkább életben maradna.

Piton ajka mosolyfélére görbült. – Megteszek minden tőlem telhetőt, hogy ne okozzak csalódást.

Harry is halványan elmosolyodott, és kezet nyújtott. – Köszönöm, professzor.

Piton habozott, majd elfogadta a felé nyújtott kezet, és határozottan megrázta. – Nem, Mr Potter, én köszönöm.


	19. A befejezés

Köszönet Zizikének, amiért ezt a fejezetet is átnézte, és kijavította. :)

* * *

**19. fejezet: A befejezés**

Késő délutánra járt, amikor Harry lassan visszasétált a Griffendél-toronyba. A folyosón elhaladt egy csapat diák mellett, akik a roxmortsi támadásról beszélgettek, amin elsőre megdöbbent. Úgy tűnt, mintha egy emberöltő telt volna el a csata óta. Úgy érezte, mintha egy egészen más ember lenne, mint néhány órával ezelőtt. Akkor végtelen gyűlöletet érzett, amely megrémítette, és amely erőt adott volna neki ahhoz, hogy öljön. De talált magában valami mást is, ami sokkal nagyobb hatalommal bírt.

Visszatekintve teljesen logikusnak tűnt. _Benne olyan erő lakik, amelyet a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer… _Harryt korábban mindig elkeserítette a jóslatnak ez a sora; Voldemort volt a valaha élt leghatalmasabb gonosz varázsló. De semmit sem tudott a könyörületről és a megbocsátásról, és Harry valami miatt biztos volt benne, hogy ez lesz a legyőzésének a kulcsa. Ahogyan ott állt Dumbledore irodájában, és szembesült azzal, mekkora fájdalmat és tragédiát okozott a gyűlölet, hirtelen rátört a felismerés, és egyszerűen _tudta, _megmagyarázhatatlan módon, de kétségek nélkül. Most olyan békét érzett magában, amilyet azelőtt soha. Akár túléli, akár belehal, legalább nem kell szörnyeteggé válnia, hogy legyőzhesse Voldemortot. Ennek tudatában szembe tud nézni azzal, ami előtte áll, bármi is legyen az.

Amikor megérkezett a Griffendél-toronyba, egyenesen a hálótermébe ment. Kinyitotta az ajtót, és meglepetten látta, hogy Ron, Hermione, Neville és Ginny ott várnak rá.

- Harry! – kiáltott fel Neville, miközben talpra ugrott.

- Hol az ördögben voltál? – kérdezte Ron számonkérően, és szintén felugrott az ágyról. – Mindenütt kerestünk.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte Hermione. – Ahogy elszaladtál…

- Valami köze volt Mrs Lestrange-hez, ugye? – vágott közbe Neville.

- Piton professzor megtalált? – kérdezte Ginny. – Vagy Dumbledore professzor? Mind a ketten a keresésedre indultak.

Harry végignézett a várakozással teli arcokon, amelyek mind őt figyelték, és tétovázott. Épp az imént látta, hogy mit tett Pitonnal tizenöt évnyi titkolózás, és szeretett volna mindent őszintén elmondani a barátainak, de ez a titok nem az övé volt, nem volt joga megosztani. Egy napon talán majd megteheti, de most nem; időre volt szükség, hogy a seb begyógyuljon. Harry mély lélegzetet vett, és óvatosan választotta meg a szavait.

- Sajnálom, nem akartam, hogy aggódjatok miattam. Csak ideges voltam, ez minden. Bellatrix Lestrange mondott néhány dolgot, amire nem kellett volna odafigyelnem. Hagytam, hogy elkapjon, és ez butaság volt. Nem is akarok arra gondolni, mi történt volna, ha te nem kábítod el, Neville.

Neville elvörösödött Harry dicsérete hallatán, Harry pedig megkönnyebbülve látta, hogy barátai szemében az aggodalmat együttérzés és megértés váltja fel.

- Nos, az aurorok őrizetbe vették – közölte Hermione elégedetten. – Elvileg a Minisztérium új biztonsági intézkedéseket léptetett életbe az Azkabanban, így remélhetőleg nem fogjuk többet viszontlátni.

- Mi történt a városban? – kérdezte Harry, aki nagyon szeretett volna témát váltani, de ugyanakkor tényleg érdekelte is a válasz.

Ginny válaszolt. – Nos, először is Jeremy és Walter felfordulást csináltak az utcán, hogy eltereljék a figyelmet. Elhajították az egyik Zonko-féle Ütős Bombát. Nagyon okos ötlet volt – tette hozzá, és nyomatékos pillantást vetett a bátyjára.

Ron elfintorodott. – Már mondtam, hogy rendben volt a dolog. Miért kell mindig az orrom alá dörgölnöd?

Hermione folytatta a történetet, még mielőtt Ron és Ginny belemerülhetett volna a láthatóan régebb óta folyó vitába. – Persze teljes volt a káosz. Mindenki sikoltozott, és futni próbált. A halálfalók fele utánad rohant, de még így is épp elegen maradtak hátra, és még mindig ott volt Voldemort. Ki tudja, mi történt volna, ha nem tűnik fel Dumbledore.

- Még sosem láttam ilyen dühösnek – jegyezte meg Ron elragadtatottan. – Meg kell hagyni, Voldemort sem maradt sokáig. Egyetlen pillantást vetett Dumbledore-ra, és eliszkolt.

- Persze a halálfalóit meglehetősen rázós helyzetben hagyta – vigyorgott boldogan Ginny.

Ismét Hermione vette át az elbeszélést. – Addigra megérkeztek a tanárok és az aurorok, és hatalmas csata alakult ki, de McGalagony professzor megparancsolta a diákoknak, hogy a boltokban keressenek fedezéket, így a nagy részéről lemaradtunk.

- Viszont láttam Ryant élesben harcolni – újságolta lelkesen Ron. – Hihetetlenül jól párbajozik! Volt olyan, hogy egyedül kiütött egyszerre három halálfalót!

Hermione folytatta: - Amikor minden elcsendesedett, ismét kimerészkedtünk, és akkor állított meg minket Piton professzor, és megkérdezte, hogy hol vagy. Elküldött, hogy keressünk meg téged, a többit meg már tudod.

- És senki nem sérült meg? – kérdezte Harry, aki el sem merte hinni, hogy ilyen szerencsések voltak.

- Néhány diákot megsebesített egy-egy eltévedt átok – felelte Neville. – De senki nem halt meg.

- De nem értem, miért támadta meg Voldemort Roxmortsot – tűnődött Hermione, és elgondolkozva harapdálta az alsó ajkát.

- Egyszerűen megint mindenkit rettegésben akart tartani – válaszolt Ginny, de Hermione a fejét rázta.

- Egy dolog az éjszaka közepén kirabolni a Gringottsot, vagy rávenni Draco Malfoyt, hogy idézze meg a _Morsmordét _az iskolában. Ezek nem jelentettek veszélyt Voldemortra. De fényes nappal idehozni azt a rengeteg halálfalót Roxmortsba, amikor tudnia kellett, hogy hamarosan fel fog tűnni Dumbledore és az aurorok – ezzel hatalmas kockázatot vállalt, és nem is ért el semmit.

- Úgy tűnt, egyedül az érdekli, hogy veled végezzen, Harry – jegyezte meg Neville.

- De miért? – tette fel a kérdést Ginny.

Négy szempár szegeződött Harryre, aki kényelmetlenül fészkelődött.

- A múltban mindig volt valami oka, amiért el akart kapni, Harry – mondta Hermione. – Van valami ötleted, hogy ezúttal mit akarhatott?

Harry nyelt egyet. Íme a legsötétebb titka, amelyet egész évben rejtegetett. Érezte, hogy felgyorsul a szívverése, de tudta, hogy eljött az ideje, hogy elmondja az igazságot.

- Igen, tudom, miért akart elkapni – jelentette ki Harry. – Van valami, amit el kell mondanom nektek, de azt hiszem, jobb lesz, ha leültök.

A barátai nyugtalanul pillantottak egymásra, de leültek, Harry pedig beszélni kezdett.

- Emlékeztek arra a jóslatra, amit Voldemort tavaly meg akart szerezni? Amit összetörtél, Neville.

- Nem igazán tudnánk elfelejteni – felelte Ron, a többiek pedig bólintottak.

- Dumbledore tudja, mi volt a jóslat tartalma – folytatta Harry. – Közvetlenül Sirius halála után elmondta nekem.

- Azt akarod mondani, hogy te végig tudtad? – kérdezte meglepetten Hermione.

Harry bólintott.

- Miért nem mondtad el nekünk? – érdeklődött Ginny.

Harry megvonta a vállát. – Sosem tűnt megfelelőnek hozzá az időpont.

- Szóval, mi áll benne? – tette fel a kérdést Neville.

- Így szól: _Közeledik az Egyetlen, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött… Azoknak születik, akik háromszor dacoltak vele, s a hetedik hónap halála szüli őt... A Sötét Nagyúr egyenrangúként jelöli meg, de benne olyan erő lakik, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer. És egyikük meghal a másik keze által, mert nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik._

Egy pillanatra csend ült a szobára, miközben a többiek emésztették a hallottakat.

Végül Neville óvatosan megszólalt. – Ez mit jelent?

- Azt jelenti, hogy Harry az egyetlen, aki képes legyőzni Voldemortot – válaszolt Hermione alig hallhatóan. Harryre nézett. – Azt jelenti, hogy meg kell ölnöd Voldemortot, máskülönben ő öl meg téged. Igazam van, Harry?

Harry bólintott. – Igen, azt jelenti.

Hosszú csend következett, mialatt barátai csupán döbbenten bámultak Harryre.

- És _nem jutott eszedbe, hogy ezt megemlítsd nekünk? – _kérdezte végül Ron fojtott hangon.

Harry felsóhajtott. – Képtelen voltam elmondani nektek, mert nem tudtam volna elviselni, hogy mindannyian úgy bámultok rám, mint most. Mintha halálos beteg lennék, és bármelyik pillanatban holtan eshetnék össze.

Ron, Hermione és Neville zavartan elkapták a pillantásukat, de Ginny továbbra is megfejthetetlen arckifejezéssel meredt Harryre. – Akkor most miért mondod l nekünk?

- Mert most már tudom, hogy képes vagyok legyőzni – felelte Harry.

- Legyőzni Voldemortot? – kérdezte Ron hitetlenkedve. – Hogyan?

- Nem vagyok biztos benne – ismerte el Harry. – De azt tudom, hogy képes vagyok rá.

Úgy tűnt, ez egyáltalán nem nyugtatta meg a barátait, sőt mintha még nyugtalanabbak lettek volna.

- Nézzétek, tudom, hogy őrültségnek hangzik, de nehéz elmagyarázni. Az egésznek a kulcsa a Voldemort és köztem lévő mentális kapcsolat, csak épp még nem tudom, hogyan használjam ki.

- De hát az hogyan segíthet? – kérdezte Neville.

Harry nem tudta, hogyan magyarázza el, Hermione tekintete viszont kitisztult, és az arcán látható aggodalmat a felismerés fénye váltotta fel.

- A legilimencia nem csak arra jó, hogy olvassunk más emberek elméjében – mondta izgatottan. – Egyfajta támadásként is fel lehet használni. Az az igazság, hogy egy kiemelkedően tehetséges legilimens csupán az elméje segítségével is képes ölni.

- Akkor tehát amiatt, hogy olyan szoros kapcsolatban állsz Voldemorttal, képes lehetsz arra, hogy megtámadd az elméjét. Erről van szó, igaz? – kérdezte Ginny Harryt.

- Igen, pontosan.

- Vegyük át még egyszer – kezdte Ron lassan. – Meg kell küzdened minden idők leghatalmasabb gonosz varázslójával valamiféle mentális párbajban, és bár még nem tudod, hogy hogyan, de biztos vagy benne, hogy győzni fogsz.

Ez persze így nevetségesen hangzott, de Harrynek sikerült elérnie, hogy arckifejezése több önbizalmat tükrözzön, mint amennyit valójában érzett, és nyugodtan állta Ron kétkedő tekintetét. – Igen, nagyjából erről van szó. – Farkasszemet nézett barátjával, míg végül Ron látszólag elégedetten bólintott.

- Nos, ha biztos vagy benne. Épp elégszer túljártál már az eszén, gondolom, valahogy ezúttal is sikerülni fog.

- És ami a legfontosabb, most már tudjuk, hogy le _lehet _győzni Voldemortot – jegyezte meg Hermione elgondolkodva. – Nem mindenható.

- Ez igaz! – helyeselt Neville derültebb hangulatban. – Azelőtt ebben sosem lehettünk biztosak. Most legalább komoly reményünk van.

A többiek mind egyetértően bólogattak, és Harryt elképesztette, hogy barátai reménykeltőnek találják a jóslatot, miközben őt annyira elkeserítette. Megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el, hogy ők nem érzik terhének a súlyát.

- Akkor mit szólnátok egy vacsorához? – vetette fel Ron. – Nem tudom, ti hogy vagytok vele, de én farkaséhes vagyok. A halálfalókkal való harc meghozza az ember étvágyát.

A Nagyterem zsúfolásig tele volt, amikor Harry és barátai megérkeztek. Harry gyomra követelőzően megkordult, amikor megérezte a Griffendél asztalán elhelyezett tálakból felszálló ínycsiklandó illatot, így gyorsan szedett az ételből a tányérjára. Amikor nekilátott az evésnek, megpillantotta a belépő Dumbledore-t és Pitont. Úgy tűnt, a bájitaltan tanár teljesen gondolataiba mélyed. Még csak nem is pillantott a Griffendél asztala felé, azonban Harry most nem őt nézte. Ezúttal Dumbledore ragadta meg a figyelmét.

Úgy tűnt, mintha az igazgató teljesen megváltozott volna. Nyoma sem volt a kimerültségnek, mely egész évben beárnyékolta a vonásait, és évekkel fiatalabbnak nézett ki, mint akár csak néhány órával ezelőtt. Arcát valamiféle komoly öröm derítette fel, és diadalmasan Harryre mosolygott, ami ráébresztette a fiút, hogy Voldemort visszatérése óta milyen ritkán látta igazán boldognak az idősebb férfit. Dumbledore Harryre kacsintott, Harry pedig viszonozta a mosolyt, majd visszatért a vacsorájához.

Amikor végeztek a desszerttel, Ginny közelebb hajolt Harryhez. – Lenne kedved sétálni egyet? – kérdezte.

- Remek ötlet – egyezett bele Harry. Nem igazán volt kedve a klubhelyiségben üldögélni, és robbantós snapszlit játszani vagy kviddicsről beszélgetni.

Otthagyták a Nagytermet, és kimentek a szabadba, ahol a délutáni nap már alacsonyan járt az égen. Pár percig csendben sétáltak, majd megálltak, hogy gyönyörködjenek a tó látványában. Ginny szokatlanul csendes volt, és arcán merengő kifejezés ült.

- Mi jár az eszedben? – kérdezte Harry.

Ginny a fiúra nézett. – Mióta tudod, hogy képes vagy legyőzni Voldemortot?

Harry habozott, és egy pillanatig fontolóra vette, hogy kikerüli a kérdést, de úgy tűnt, Ginny mindig olyan hatással van rá, hogy képtelen eltitkolni az igazságot. Megeresztett felé egy félmosolyt. – Nagyjából két órája.

Ginny bólintott, mintha Harry megerősített volna valamit, amit már eddig is tudott.

- Nem is vagy meglepve? – kérdezte Harry.

- Nem – felelte Ginny. – Egész évben olyan szétszórt voltál. Még azután is, hogy megtanultad uralni a vízióidat, mindig aggódónak és távolinak tűntél. De ma délután, amikor visszajöttél a hálóterembe, valami megváltozott rajtad. Úgy tűnt, mintha olyan békesség töltött volna el, mint már időtlen idők óta nem.

Harry meglepetten bámul Ginnyre. – Ezt hogy csinálod?

Ginny értetlenül ráncolta a szemöldökét. – Micsodát?

- Szinte egész évben okklumenciát tanultam, mégis úgy tűnik, mintha te mindig tudnád, hogy mit gondolok és érzek.

Ginny huncutul elmosolyodott. – Nem tudok olvasni a gondolataidban, Harry, de ismerlek, és tudom, mi lakik itt. – Kezét Harry szíve fölé simította, és meleg barna szemeivel mintha egyenesen a lelkébe nézett volna. – Mindig tudtam, hogy te fogod legyőzni Voldemortot.

Ginny nyugodt bizonyossággal beszélt, és Harry érezte, amint valami borzongás fut végig a gerince mellett. Lehet, hogy csak az hívta fel rá a figyelmét, hogy a lány keze a mellkasán hevert, de érezte, hogy hevesen ver a szíve, és úgy bámult Ginnyre, mintha most látta volna életében először. A lány szemében az erő és eltökéltség mellett együttérzés és megértés csillogott. Mindazok után, amiken aznap délután keresztülment, Harry úgy érezte, mintha láthatatlan erő húzná, és elméjével akaratlanul is kinyúlt a lány felé. A következő pillanatban pislogott egyet, és megszakította a kapcsolatot. Zavarában elvörösödött – egyrészt amiatt, amit tett, másrészt amiatt, amit Ginny elméjében pillantott meg.

Hogy lehet, hogy eddig nem vette észre? A lány egész évben mellette állt, mindig felvidította, és elterelte a figyelmét a gondjairól. Mindig megtalálta a megfelelő szavakat, és ami még fontosabb, mindig tudta, hogy miről ne beszéljen, milyen témákat ne erőltessen. Harry hálás volt az állandó támogatásáért és barátságáért, de túlságosan lefoglalták a saját félelmei ahhoz, hogy észrevegye, milyen mélyek Ginny érzései. Nem értette, hogy lehet, hogy a lánynak még mindig fontos maradt, annak ellenére, hogy ő olyan vak volt.

Harry nyelt egyet. A nap már lebukott a látóhatár mögött, és talárjukat könnyű szellő lebegtette meg. Harry tudta, hogy vissza kellene menniük a klubhelyiségbe, ahelyett, hogy itt állnak egymás tekintetébe veszve, de nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy másfelé nézzen. Ehelyett megfogta Ginny kezét, és megszorította. Ginny válaszul gyengéden végigsimított rajta, mire Harry közelebb húzódott hozzá.

- Ginny, figyelj rám – kezdte Harry sürgető hangon. – Szembe kell néznem Voldemorttal. Meg kell ölnöm, vagy ő fog megölni engem. Azt hiszem, tudom, hogyan győzhetem le, de nincs rá garancia, hogy igazam van, és valljuk be, nem túl jók az esélyeim. Tisztában kell lenned azzal, hogy jó esélyem van rá, hogy meg fogok halni.

Ginny összeráncolta a szemöldökét, meglepte Harry hirtelen kitárulkozása. Harry megsimogatta a kezét, és a tekintetébe mélyedt. Arra koncentrált, hogy a lány megértse, mit kér tőle. Úgy tűnt, működik. Ginny szeme elkerekedett meglepetésében, majd az ajkába harapott, és még jobban szorította Harry kezét.

- Sosincs garancia, Harry – jelentette ki Ginny komoran. – Bármelyikünk meghalhat. Ezt megtanultam aznap éjjel, amikor anyát megölték. Emiatt még élnem kell tovább az életemet, és neked is. Egyszerűen csak mindenből, ami történik, ki kell hoznunk a legjobbat.

- Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte Harry.

Ginny tekintetébe visszatért a csintalan szikra. – Persze, hogy biztos vagyok. Veled kapcsolatban mindig is biztos voltam, Harry.

Harry nem tudta, melyikük tette meg az első mozdulatot, de a csók semmi eddigi érzéshez nem hasonlított, és a legkevésbé sem emlékeztetett arra a félszeg, merev csókra, amit Chótól kapott a múlt évben. Az ijesztő volt. Ez egyszerűen… jó.

Amikor ajkaik elváltak egymástól, Ginny ragyogó mosolyt villantott Harryre, aki egyszerre úgy érezte, hogy ő a világ legszerencsésebb embere.

- Hol voltatok? – nézett fel Ron a házi feladatából, amikor Harry és Ginny bemásztak a portrélyukon a klubhelyiségbe.

- Csak sétáltunk egyet – felelte Ginny meglepően rezzenéstelen arccal. Harry még arra is képtelen volt, hogy Ron szemébe nézzen, és biztos volt benne, hogy lerí az arcáról a bűntudat.

- Hermione, lenne egy kis időd, hogy segíts a bájitaltanban? – kérdezte Ginny. – Nagyon szeretnék kiválót kapni az RBF-emre.

- Ugye nem tervezed, hogy jövőre felveszed Piton óráját? – kérdezte Ron elszörnyedve.

- Akár az is lehet – mosolygott Ginny a bátyjára. – Legalábbis szeretném nyitva hagyni a lehetőséget.

- Persze, hogy segítek neked tanulni – mondta Hermione. – Gyere, menjünk fel a hálótermembe. – Becsukta a Rúnaismeret könyvét, amit addig olvasott, és mindketten eltűntek az emeletre vezető lépcsőkön.

Harry utánuk bámult, és kicsit émelygett. Biztos volt benne, hogy Ginny beszámol Hermionénak a sétájukról.

- Mit szólnál egy parti sakkhoz? – vetette fel Ron, aki kihasználva Hermione távollétét már félre is tolta az előtte heverő mágiatörténet jegyzeteket.

- Öö, rendben – egyezett bele Harry. Leült az asztal mellé, és miközben Ron felállította a bábukat, lázasan gondolkozott. Hogyan fog reagálni Hermione arra a hírre, hogy csókolóztak Ginnyvel? Vajon elmondja Ronnak? Vagy lehet, hogy Ginny azt várja tőle, hogy _ő _mondja el Ronnak, amíg a lányok távol vannak?

- Te jössz – szólt Ron.

Harry a barátjára nézett, majd a sakktáblára, és látta, hogy Ron már lépett az egyik gyalogjával. Harry is előretolta az egyik bábuját, és ismét a lányok hálótermébe vezető lépcsőre nézett.

- Szerinted mihez kezdenek a roxmortsi támadással? – kérdezte Ron játék közben. – McGalagony azt mondta, hogy Dumbledore már előzőleg is helyezett el védő és figyelmeztető bűbájokat, de _azok _láthatóan nem sokat értek. Gondolod, hogy aurorok fognak járőrözni a faluban?

- Nem tudom. – Harry oda sem figyelve lépett egy másik gyaloggal, és fontolóra vette, hogy amikor a lányok visszajönnek, megpróbálja kifaggatni őket, vagy legalábbis Ginnyt, hogy miről beszélgettek. Elgondolkozott; lehet, hogy ez gyanúsnak tűnne.

Ron átlósan előretolta a királynőjét. – Azért remélem, nem dönt úgy Dumbledore, hogy törli a jövő évi roxmortsi hétvégéket. Az borzasztó lenne!

Harry automatikusan lépett még egy gyaloggal. – Igen, igazad van.

Ron szemöldökráncolva nézett a táblára, majd Harryre. A tábla másik oldalára lépett a királynőjével.

- Sakk-matt.

Harry meglepődve nézett a táblára, kissé későn véve észre, hogy a királya csapdába esett.

- Harry, jól érzed magad? – kérdezte Ron, és látható aggodalommal nézett barátjára. – Nem szoktál ennyire pocsékul játszani.

Harry bűntudatosan fészkelődött a székén. Vannak dolgok, amiket elhallgathat Ron elől, de a Ginny iránti érzései nem ilyenek. Körbenézett, hogy biztosan nem figyel-e rájuk senki, majd közelebb hajolt Ronhoz, és suttogva megszólalt.

- Jól vagyok. Csak… - Harry nem tudta, hogyan fogalmazza meg a dolgot.

Ron homloka még inkább ráncba szaladt, és úgy tűnt, komolyan aggódik. – Harry, bármi is az, nekem elmondhatod.

Harry legjobb barátja szemébe nézett, mély levegőt vett, és összeszedte a bátorságát. – Tetszik nekem Ginny.

Ron meglepetten pislogott. – Micsoda? – Nyilvánvalóan nem erre számított.

- Tetszik nekem Ginny, és én is tetszem neki, és… hát együtt járunk.

Ron egy végeérhetetlen pillanatig csak szó nélkül bámult rá.

- Szóval végre rájöttél, igaz? – kérdezte végül. – Elég sokáig tartott.

- Micsoda? – Most Harryn volt a meglepett pislogás sora.

Hermione hónapokkal ezelőtt figyelmeztetett, hogy ez be fog következni – felelte Ron, és morcosan megrázta a fejét.

- Ó – mondta Harry, és elgondolkozott, hogy vajon Hermione honnan tudta. – Öö… akkor… részedről rendben?

- Igen, túlélem. – Ron arckifejezése furcsa elegye volt a kényelmetlenségnek és az elégedettségnek. – Csak ne csókolózzatok az orrom előtt, vagy ilyesmi, oké?

Harry elszörnyedve nézett rá. – Ron, megőrültél? Hát persze, hogy nem! Na, akkor játsszunk még egy parti sakkot.

Gyorsan közeledett az év utolsó kviddics mérkőzése. A Hollóhát nem ígérkezett könnyű falatnak, amire Katie folyton-folyvást emlékeztette is a csapattársait, így hétfő délben a griffendélesek a Roxmorts elleni támadás ellenére már keményen edzettek a pályán. Harry még sosem tudott ilyen erősen összpontosítani, és csúcsformában volt, ami ámulatba ejtette a csapattársait, akik láthatóan úgy gondolták, hogy ha az embert kis híján megöli Voldemort, annak pont az ellenkező hatást kellene kiváltania. Még Ron is meglepettnek tűnt, Ginny azonban csak Harryre vigyorgott, és kacsintott egyet.

Az edzés végén Harrynek rendkívül jó kedve volt. A csapattársaival nevetett valamin, amikor földet értek, és fel sem tűnt neki a magányos alak, aki a lelátóknál várakozott. Ginny vette észre először.

- Lupin professzor! – kiáltott fel, és odaszaladt Remushoz. A többiek követték, és mindenki örömmel üdvözölte volt tanárukat.

- Mit csinál itt? - kérdezte Ron.

- Csak erre volt dolgom, és gondoltam, beugrom megnézni, milyen a kviddics csapat – felelte Remus könnyedén. – Az alapján, amit láttam, biztos megveritek a Hollóhátat!

Mindenki vigyorgott.

- Harry – jegyezte meg Remus mintegy mellékesen -, arra gondoltam, válthatnánk pár szót, ha már itt vagyok.

- Rendben – felelte Harry, és furdalta a kíváncsiság, vajon miről akar vele beszélni Remus.

A férfi már búcsúzkodott is a többi diáktól. – Sok szerencsét szombatra, bár amilyen jól repültetek ma, nem lesz rá szükségetek. – Még egyszer rájuk mosolygott, és integetett, majd Harryvel a másik irányba indultak. Remus kedélyesen csevegett tovább a kviddicsről, míg elértek a tóhoz.

- Tavasszal mindig olyan gyönyörű itt – mondta, amikor megálltak, hogy szemügyre vegyék a tájat. – Olyan sok emléket idéz fel.

Remus tekintetébe búskomorság költözött, és Harry nem tudta tovább kordában tartani a kíváncsiságát. – Remus, miért akartál találkozni velem?

Remus Harry felé fordult. – Az imént beszéltem Piton professzorral – közölte, és Harry érezte, hogy a szíve kihagy egy dobbanásnyit. – Tegnap megkért, hogy jöjjek ide. Azt mondta, van valami, amiről sürgősen beszélni szeretne velem.

Harry Remusra meredt, és bár tudta, hogy ez az igazság, nem akarta elhinni.

- Elmondta neked – suttogta.

- Igen – felelte Remus szomorúan.

Harry elfordult. Képtelen volt elviselni az oly nyilvánvaló fájdalmat Remus szemében.

- Tudta, hogy ha ő nem mondja el, akkor előbb-utóbb te fogod – folytatta Remus. – Azt hiszem, meg akart téged kímélni ettől. Mindenesetre úgy gondolta, hogy jobb lenne hamarabb túlesni rajta. Azt is mondta… - Remusnak elakadt a hangja, és nagyot nyelt, mielőtt folytatta volna. – Azt mondta, hogy megbocsátottál neki. Ez igaz?

Harry bólintott, és visszafordult apja régi barátja felé. Kétségbeesetten remélte, hogy a férfi megérti. – Muszáj volt, Remus. Nem akarta, hogy így történjen, és már annyit szenvedett. Képtelen vagyok gyűlölni. Képtelen vagyok…

- Harry, nem kell magyarázkodnod – vágott közbe Remus megnyugtató hangon. – Ez a te döntésed. A te szüleidről van szó.

- És a _te _barátaidról – tiltakozott Harry.

Remus közelebb lépett hozzá, és megmarkolta a vállát. – Harry, helyesen cselekedtél. Igazad van, Perselus épp eleget szenvedett. Mint mindannyian. Legfőbb ideje, hogy begyógyítsuk ezeket a sebeket. – Ismét elmosolyodott, és bár szeme könnyes volt, megcsillant benne a boldogság szikrája is. – Sosem voltam még ennyire büszke rád.

Harry megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. – Ez nagyon sokat jelent nekem, Remus. Köszönöm.

Remus arca kipirult az örömtől, és másra terelte a szót. – Ha már itt vagyok, a nyári terveidről is szerettem volna érdeklődni.

- Nem igazán gondolkoztam még rajta – ismerte el Harry. – Biztonságos lenne visszamennem a nagynénémhez és a nagybátyámhoz?

- Természetesen felállíthatunk elegendő őrszemet, és elhelyezhetünk olyan bűbájokat a ház körül, hogy biztonságos legyen, ha náluk szeretnéd tölteni a szünidőt, Harry, de ha nem, idén nyáron nem vagy rákényszerítve.

- Tényleg? – kérdezte Harry reménykedve. – Az igazat megvallva bárhová máshova szívesebben mennék.

- Nos, biztos vagyok benne, hogy Ron meg fog hívni hozzájuk, de Arthur ritkán van otthon, és az Odút nagyon nehéz lenne megfelelően biztonságossá tenni. A legjobb megoldás az lenne, amennyiben hajlandó vagy rá, ha a Grimmauld téren laknál. Ott Voldemort egész biztosan nem férhet hozzád, és valaki mindig jár arra, úgyhogy biztos, hogy nem unatkoznál túlzottan. És valamikor Ron, Hermione és Ginny is átmehetne.

Remus udvariasan kifejezéstelen arccal nézett Harryre, aki azonban a nyugodt felszín alatt egyből észrevette az izgatott reménykedést. Rámosolygott a férfira. – Remus, nagyon szívesen laknék veled.

Remus ismét elpirult, és arcát elöntötte az öröm. – Nos, akkor ezt megbeszéltük. Nem is tartalak fel tovább, nehogy elkéss az órádról.

Harry boldogan vigyorgott, ahogy lassan felfogta, hogy nem kell visszamennie Dursleyékhoz. – Minden jót, Remus. Pár hét múlva találkozunk.

- Viszlát, Harry.

Harry visszasietett a Griffendél-toronyba, ahol elújságolta a barátainak, hogy Remusnál fogja tölteni a nyarat. Ők is el voltak ragadtatva, hogy Harrynek nem kell visszamennie a rettenetes Dursley-családhoz, és máris elkezdtek szünidei terveket kovácsolni. Harry csak vigyorgott, miközben Ron, Hermione és Ginny megvitatták, hogy hová mennek majd, és miket fognak csinálni. Egy teljes Dursleyék nélkül töltött nyár Londonban maga volt a megvalósult álom. Sokáig alhat majd, együtt lehet a barátaival, és naphosszat kóborolhat a városban. Élete legjobb nyarának ígérkezett.

Amikor azonban véget értek a délutáni órák, Harry elkezdett a többi dolgon gondolkodni, amiről Remusszal beszélgettek. Szombat délután óta nem látta Pitont. A bájitaltan tanár egész hétvégére bezárkózott a szobájába, Harry pedig nem kereste. A Remusszal való beszélgetés fényében azonban úgy döntött, hogy ideje látogatást tenni a pincében. Sajnos mielőtt elérte volna Piton irodáját, Draco Malfoyba botlott.

- Potter, te meg mit keresel itt? – kérdezte Malfoy gúnyos vigyorral.

-Semmi közöd hozzá, Malfoy – felelte Harry anélkül, hogy lassított volna.

Malfoy Harry elé lépett, így arra kényszerítette, hogy megálljon. – Menj vissza a sárvérűekhez, Potter. Te nem tartozol ide.

- Tűnj el az utamból – mondta Harry.

- Prefektus vagyok, Potter, te pedig nem, így én mondhatom neked, hogy tűnj el innen.

- És mit csinálsz, ha nem engedelmeskedem, jelented Piton professzornak? - vigyorgott rá Harry. – Éppen hozzá tartok, csatlakozhatsz, ha szeretnél.

Malfoy szemében fellángolt a gyűlölet, és megcsikordult a foga. – Hát persze, tudhattam volna, hogy _hozzá _mész. Jól jegyezd meg, Potter, _meg fogja bánni_, hogy elárulta a Sötét Nagyurat.

Harry szeme összeszűkült haragjában, de mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, Piton ingerült hangja szólalt meg.

- Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, biztos van jobb dolguk is, mint a folyosón állni, és dühösen meredni egymásra. Ha mégsem, akkor biztos vagyok benne, hogy találok valamit, amivel lefoglalhatják magukat.

Piton melléjük ért, keresztbe fonta a karját, és a legleereszkedőbb arckifejezéssel szemlélte a diákokat. – _Nos?_

- Igen uram – mormolták egyszerre.

- Mr Malfoy, azt javaslom, vacsoráig térjen vissza a hálótermébe – folytatta Piton olyan hangon, amely egyértelművé tette, hogy a megjegyzés nem csupán javaslat volt.

Malfoy dühösen nézett Pitonra, de nem mert ellenkezni vele. Vetett még egy haragos pillantást Harryre, és megfordult.

- És Mr Malfoy – állította meg Piton vontatott, bársonyos hangja. A fiú visszafordult, dac és óvatosság egyenlő arányú elegyével az arcán, Piton pedig folytatta.

- _Egyetlen _dolog van, ami miatt roppant sajnálatosnak érzem, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr felfedezte áruló mivoltomat. Mégpedig az, hogy így nem lesz alkalmam végignézni, amint _maga _megkapja a Sötét Jegyet. Pedig ez olyasmi, aminek nagy örömmel lennék tanúja.

Malfoy láthatóan nem tudta, hogy mit kezdjen ezzel a megjegyzéssel, és bár sikerült egy pimasz mosolyt erőltetnie az arcára, az nem tudta elrejteni a szemében a tökéletes értetlenséget. Egyik sem tartott sokáig. A Piton által felé villantott mindentudó és borzasztóan undok mosoly mindkettőt hamar letörölte. Malfoy idegesen hátat fordított, és elsietett a Mardekár klubhelyisége felé.

Más körülmények között Harry el lett volna ragadtatva Malfoy kényelmetlen helyzete láttán. Azonban hála a Pitonnal való óráinak, Harry nagyon tisztán emlékezett arra, hogy milyen érzés megkapni a Sötét Jegyet, így csupán elszörnyedéssel nézett a távozó Malfoy után. Biztos volt benne, hogy a mardekárosnak fogalma sincs arról, hogy mi vár rá. _Azt még Draco sem érdemli – _ébredt rá Harry, egész más fényben látva ellenségét.

Anélkül, hogy belegondolt volna, megdörzsölte a bal alkarját, és félrenézett. Pillantása Piton átható, elgondolkodó tekintetével találkozott.

- Potter, mit csinálsz itt?

- Felkeresett Remus – mondta Harry, ahogy sikerült a gondolatait visszaterelni az eredeti céljához.

- Valóban? – felelte Piton anélkül, hogy hangja bármilyen érzelemről árulkodott volna. Megfordult, és elindult az irodája felé, Harry pedig követte.

- Miért mondta el neki? – kérdezte, Piton pedig hasonlóan óvatos hangon válaszolt.

- Sosem szerettem elodázni a kellemetlen feladatokat. Tudnom kellett, hogy hogyan reagál Lupin.

Elérték Piton irodáját. Piton kinyitotta az ajtót, és belépett, Harry pedig utána.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy törődik a véleményével – jegyezte meg Harry, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Piton felé fordult. – Én nem is, de te igen.

- Ez mit akar jelenteni? – kérdezte Harry értetlenül.

Piton kifürkészhetetlen arccal nézett Harryre. – Tudni akartam, hogy megpróbálja-e majd megváltoztatni a véleményedet.

Harry meglepődött. – Remus sosem tenne ilyet, de még ha meg is próbálta volna, nem lett volna értelme.

- Ez nemes kijelentés, Harry, de komolyan azt hiszed, hogy apád utolsó, legjobb barátjának a véleménye nem befolyásolta volna az érzéseidet?

- Igen – felelte Harry habozás nélkül.

Piton szemöldöke felszaladt meglepetésében Harry eltökélt válasza hallatán. Harry lassan kiengedte a levegőt, és csendesen folytatta: - Megértene, ha valaha is belenézett volna Voldemort elméjébe úgy, mint én.

Harry félrenézett, ahogyan eszébe jutott az a rettenetes hidegség, amivel Voldemort elméjében találkozott aznap éjjel, amikor Piton kis híján meghalt. – Ragaszkodik minden sérelméhez, minden múltbeli igazságtalansághoz, és nem bocsát meg semmit. Elemészti a bosszúvágy és a gyűlölet. De tudja, mi a legrosszabb?

Harry visszanézett Pitonra. – Nem gondolja magáról, hogy ő gonosz. Úgy érzi, hogy ő egy áldozat, aki jogos elégtételt vesz mindazért a rosszért, amit vele tettek, és a helyes útra tereli a dolgokat a világban. Az elméjében minden alól, amit tesz, legyen bármilyen borzalmas is, felmentést ad, hogy ő ezzel bosszút áll. Ezt teszi az emberrel a gyűlölet és a mások hibáztatása. Kiforgatja az ember gondolkodását.

Piton gondterhelt arccal nézett Harryre, majd elkapta a tekintetét. – Alighanem igazad van – jegyezte meg halkan.

Harry arca megrándult, ahogyan rájött, hogy minden, amit az imént Voldemortról mondott, Pitonra is igaz volt. Mennyi ideig hagyta Piton, hogy a gyűlölet és a bosszúvágy irányítsák az életét?

- Professzor… - kezdte Harry, aki nem tudta, hogy megpróbáljon-e elnézést kérni a férfitól, de amikor Piton felnézett, látszott rajta, hogy idegesíti Harry aggódó arckifejezése.

- Potter, kímélj meg az aggodalmaskodásodtól – csattant fel türelmetlenül. – Nem olyan könnyű megsebezni az érzékeny lelkemet. Nem szokásom kímélni mások érzéseit, és tőled sem tűrök meg ilyesfajta érzelgősséget.

- Igen, uram – mondta Harry megkönnyebbülten.

Piton kemény, átható tekintettel fürkészte Harryt. – Még mindig meggyőződésed, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr legyőzésének titka a köztetek lévő mentális kapcsolatban keresendő?

- Igen, biztos vagyok benne.

Piton bólintott. – Már említettem az ötletet az igazgató úrnak, és úgy tűnt, ő is elképzelhetőnek tartja. Remélem, arra is lesz valami ötlete, hogyan lehetne ezt a meglehetősen provokatív elképzelésedet átültetni a gyakorlatba. Nekem személyesen nincs tapasztalatom abban, hogyan kell valakit kedvességgel megölni.

Harry a szemét forgatta, miközben Piton tovább beszélt.

- Most pedig, Mr Potter, majdnem vacsoraidő van, így azt javaslom, menjen vissza a társaihoz.

- Igen, uram. - Harry hátat fordított, majd visszanézett Pitonra. – Professzor, tudom, hogy bizonyára borzasztóan elfoglalt most, hogy mindjárt évvége…

Találkozott a tekintetük, és Piton ajka halvány mosolyra görbült. – Nem annyira elfoglalt, hogy ne fogadnám örömmel, ha egy kicsit később kell szembesülnöm azzal, hogy milyen kevés tudást sajátítottak el idén a diákjaim.

Harry bólintott, és ő is halványan elmosolyodott, majd minden további szó nélkül elhagyta az irodát.

A következő két hét egyre gyorsabban telt, ahogy közeledett az évvége. Harry ideje nagy részét Ginnyvel töltötte. Többnyire kviddicseztek, vagy segített a lánynak felkészülni az RBF-vizsgákra, de néha azért sikerült elszökniük Ron árgus tekintete elől, és kettesben tölteni egy kis időt.

A Griffendél-Hollóhát meccs üdítően balesetmentesen folyt le, és a Griffendél győzelmével végződött, akik így megnyerték a kviddicskupát is. A vizsgák azonban gyorsan elsöpörték a győzelem felett érzett örömöt. Harry a legtöbb tantárgyában elég jól teljesített, de a bájitaltan reménytelen volt. Persze számíthatott volna rá. Esélytelen volt, hogy pár hét alatt be tudja hozni az egész éves lemaradást, megtanulni az összes anyagot, amelyet akkor épp csak átfutott, vagy teljes egészében kihagyott. Pillanatnyilag épp a bájitaltan vizsgáján ült, és tudta, hogy bajban van. Az írásbeli rész pokolian részletes volt, a tárgy olyan pontos ismeretét igényelte, amellyel Harry egyszerűen nem rendelkezett. A gyakorlati rész pedig még rosszabb volt.

Harry nem tudta, hogy az időzítése volt-e rossz, vagy nem pörkölte meg eléggé az aszúfüge-aszfodélusz keveréket, de egyszerűen nem sikerült megfőznie a Bábel-bájitalt. Amíg a többiek a bájitaluk megkóstolása után képesek voltak különféle nyelveken társalogni, a franciától az oroszon át a kínaiig, addig Harry bájitala mindössze arra volt jó, hogy savanykás utóízt hagyott a szájában. És határozottan levendulaszínű volt kék helyett.

Harry megrökönyödve bámulta az üstjében fortyogó keveréket, és összerezzent, amikor látta, hogy Piton közeledik a munkaasztala felé. Piton épp csak belepillantott Harry üstjébe, majd nyilvánvaló undorral nézett fel a fiúra. De egy szót sem szólt. Csupán kedvetlenül felsóhajtott, megrázta a fejét, és elsétált. Harry utánabámult. Az elmúlt évek alatt Piton annyi sértést vágott már a fejéhez, de Harry soha egyiket sem érezte ilyen mélyen megszégyenítőnek, mint most tanára csendes csalódottságát, és a vizsga után rettenetesen érezte magát.

Kedvetlenül ballagott a Nagyterembe ebédelni. Lehuppant a Griffendél asztalához, ahol Dean ült le mellé.

- Ez volt az eddigi legrémesebb vizsgánk – jelentette ki Dean kissé döbbenten. – Gondolod, hogy a RAVASZ is ilyen nehéz lesz?

- Nem, szerintem Piton csak élvezi, ha kínozhat minket – felelte Harry kimerülten.

- Nem volt könnyű, de azért nem volt olyan vészes sem – jegyezte meg Hermione, miközben leült velük szemben, és szedett magának krumplit és húst.

A fiúk szótlanul meredtek rá, majd sötét pillantásokat váltottak. Megérkezett Ron is, és leült Hermione mellé. Még levertebbnek tűnt, mint amilyennek Harry érezte magát. El is gondolkozott rajta, hogy vajon mi lehet az, ami még Piton vizsgájánál is rosszabb, és így elrontotta Ron kedvét.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte.

- Ryan elmegy – közölte Ron. – Ginny mondta, aki Walter Suttontól hallotta. Megkérdeztem McGalagony professzort, és tényleg így van. Felmondott.

Az összes griffendéles sajnálkozni kezdett a hír hallatán, még Harry is.

- Micsoda balszerencse – jegyezte meg Dean. – Van valami ötletetek, hogy miért megy el?

- Ez is Piton hibája – dörmögte Ron gondolkodás nélkül.

- Ez nem igaz – tiltakozott Harry ingerülten.

Ron dühösen nézett rá. – Piton az első perctől kezdve piszkálja Ryant.

- Lehet, de Ryan is piszkálja Pitont – vágott vissza Harry.

- Igen, és mindenki tudja, hogy te kinek az oldalán állsz – felelte Ron, és undorodva forgatta a szemét.

- Nem kell egyetértened velem, Ron – csattant fel Harry. – De kedves lenne, ha legalább tiszteletben tartanád a véleményem.

- Miért? Te sem tartod tiszteletben az enyémet – válaszolt Ron. – Ryan többet tanított nekünk ebben az évben sötét varázslatok kivédéséből, mint az összes többi tanárunk együttvéve. Az egyetlen ok, amiért nem szereted, az, hogy pont olyan szemét módon kezeli Pitont, mint ahogy megérdemli.

A két barát dühösen meredt egymásra, és mindketten azt várták, hogy a másik meghátráljon. Néhány másodperc múlva Harry felállt, és a tányérjára dobta a szalvétáját. – Dolgom van – közölte, és távozott.

Harry a folyosókon kóborolt, és azon töprengett, vajon Ronnak igaza volt-e. Azért nem kedvelte Ryant, mert a férfi pikkelt Pitonra? Ezt leszámítva mit lehet felhozni ellene? Való igaz, hogy Ryan volt az eddigi legjobb sötét varázslatok kivédése tanáruk, még Remusnál is jobb, ami azért már jelent valamit, és mindig jól bánt a diákjaival. Harry megtorpant. Nem szívesen ismerte el, hogy igazságtalanul ítélte meg a férfit, de rájött, hogy így volt. Személyes ellenszenv miatt nem bízott meg Ryanben, ugyanúgy, ahogy régebben Pitonban sem. Elfintorodott, és továbbindult a folyosón, ezúttal azonban már céltudatosan.

Amikor Harry közelebb ért Ryan irodájához, halk zenét hallott. Megállt, és bekukucskált a félig nyitott ajtón. A varázslórádióból élénk dallam szólt, és Ryan dudorászott, miközben egy bőröndbe pakolta a személyes holmijait. Ahhoz képest, hogy éppen most mondott fel, úgy tűnt, nagyszerű hangulatban van. Felpillantott, és észrevette Harryt.

- Potter! Gyere be, ne ácsorogj a folyosón! – invitálta be barátságosan.

Harry tétován belépett, és körülnézett. – Maga csomagol.

Ryan szemöldöke vidáman szaladt a magasba. – Ügyes megfigyelés, Potter. Látom, rengeteget tanult tőlem.

Harry elvörösödött, részben zavarában, részben mert bosszantotta Ryan ugratása. – Hallottam, hogy felmondott. Miért?

Ryan megvonta a vállát. – Ideje továbblépni.

- Azért, mert Dumbledore nem nevezte ki a Mardekár házvezető tanárának? – kérdezte Harry, aki mintegy megerősítést várt, hogy helyes volt a Ryanről alkotott véleménye.

- Merlinre, dehogy! – felelte Ryan nyájasan. – Sosem lennék házvezető tanár. Túl nagy felelősséggel jár. Amúgy sem szeretem a kötöttségeket.

Harry értetlenül ráncolta a homlokát. – De mindenki azt mondta… Úgy értem, úgy viselkedett, mintha…

Ryan szokatlanul komoly tekintettel vizsgálgatta Harryt. – A mardekárosoknak már így is a lehető legjobb házvezető tanáruk van, amilyenre csak szükségük lehet ezekben a nehéz időkben. Csak kellett neki egy kis lökés, hogy ő is ráébredjen.

Harry pislogott egyet, és egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, vajon kire célozhat Ryan, mielőtt leesett volna neki a válasz. – Úgy érti, _Piton _professzor? De hát egész évben borzasztóan viselkedett vele! – mondta Harry, akiben zavarodottság és megbotránkozás keveredett.

Ryan vállat vont. – Gondoltam, minden segítségre szüksége van, amit csak kaphat.

Harry teljes értetlenséggel meredt Ryanre. – Micsoda?

Ryan abbahagyta a pakolást, és enyhe csalódottsággal nézett Harryre.

- Rendes srác vagy, Potter, de nem ártana szert tenned pár mardekáros tulajdonságra. Tényleg nem látod, miért vált Piton javára, hogy minden lehetséges alkalommal, mindenki füle hallatára megvádoltam azzal, hogy halálfaló?

Harrynek elkerekedett a szeme, ahogyan megértette. – Maga _tudta, _hogy Voldemortnak kémkedik? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

- Úgy van, Potter.

- De honnan?

- Mit gondolsz? – kérdezett vissza Ryan öntelt mosollyal.

Harry szeme kétkedően összeszűkült. – Dumbledore elmondta magának?

- Ismét jó válasz.

- Nem hiszem el – jelentette ki Harry szkeptikusan. – Ezt Dumbledore sosem mondta volna el magának.

- Húsz éve dolgozom Dumbledore-nak, Mr Potter. Remélem, mostanra már eléggé bízik bennem.

Harrynek leesett az álla. – _Húsz éve? _És mit csinál?

- Ezt is, azt is – vigyorgott Ryan, aki láthatóan jól szórakozott Harry döbbenetét látva. De egy pillanat múlva ismét elkomolyodott.

- Sosem támogattam Voldemortot – mondta Ryan. – Mindig is túlságosan a magam ura voltam ahhoz, hogy más előtt hajlongjak. Amikor először hatalomra került, én auror voltam. Ne nézz olyan döbbenten. Soha senki nem gondol arra, hogy egy mardekáros auror lehetne, pedig mi másra van szüksége egy aurornak, mint ravaszságra? És persze egy kis egészséges életösztön sem árt. Ráadásul jó auror voltam, jó néhány halálfalót elkaptam a kezdeti évek során.

- Egy napon a felettesem behívatott az irodájába, és megkérdezte, hogy érdekelne-e egy különleges, nagyon titkos megbízatás. Ez azzal járna, hogy külföldre kellene mennem, és többé nem dolgoznék közvetlenül a Minisztériumnak. Ehelyett egy _nemhivatalos _csoporthoz tartoznék, amely Voldemort ellen dolgozik.

- Nos, nem túlzok, ha azt mondom, hogy kíváncsivá tett, és mivel mindig is élveztem a titkos megbízatásokat, így igent mondtam. Akkor szembesültem azzal a ténnyel, hogy Dumbledore több, mint egy jószándékú igazgató, akire a roxfortos éveimből emlékeztem.

- Találkoztam Dumbledore-ral, aki felvilágosított, hogy Voldemort már a kontinensen is terjeszkedik. Szüksége volt valakire, aki információt gyűjt a társasága számára, lehetséges szövetségeseket kutat fel, és segít megszervezni a helyi ellenállást – mindezt természetesen rendkívül diszkréten. Elmondta, hogy nem lesz egy könnyű feladat. Évekig külföldön fogok élni, és nagyon kevés segítségre számíthatok otthonról, így a túléléshez és a sikerhez a saját eszemre és az általam szerzett szövetségesekre kell támaszkodnom. Megkérdezte, hogy úgy gondolom-e, hogy én vagyok a megfelelő ember erre a munkára, de szerintem nálam is biztosabb volt a válaszban. Még aznap éjjel Párizsba utaztam, és egy-két naptól eltekintve nem is jöttem haza. Húsz éve ez a Roxfortban töltött év volt az első alkalom, hogy Angliában éltem.

- De hát miért nem jött haza Voldemort eltűnése után? – kérdezte Harry.

Dumbledore biztos volt benne, hogy csak egy időre szabadultunk meg Voldemorttól. Megkérdezte, hogy hajlandó lennék-e maradni, hogy ápoljam a nehezen kiépített kapcsolatainkat, és nyitva tartsam a fülemet. Addigra eléggé megkedveltem a külföldön való életet. A megbízható szövetségesek mellett néhány nagyon jó barátot is szereztem, így beleegyeztem.

- A következő hét-nyolc év igen jól telt. Pár évig a Beauxbatons-ban tanítottam, és számos cikket írtam az utazásaim során átélt különlegesebb tapasztalataimról. Szabadúszó aurorként is tevékenykedtem, így sokat utaztam délre, egészen Ankaráig, és keletre a Balkánra. Ott hallottam az első pletykákat egy sötét árnyról, egy névtelen lényről, aki az erdők mélyén ólálkodik.

- Először azt hittem, hogy ezek csak mesék, amivel a gyerekeket ijesztgetik, de a pletykák nem szűntek meg, sőt egyre aggasztóbbá váltak. Olyan hírek érkeztek, hogy több embert találtak, akik kábult állapotban kóboroltak mindentől távol eső területeken, és rémisztő történeteket meséltek arról, hogy megszállta őket egy gonosz szellem. Természetesen jelentést tettem erről Dumbledore-nak, és mindketten attól tartottunk, hogy a sejtése végül is beigazolódott, vagyis Voldemort valamilyen módon életben maradt, és a Balkánon rejtőzik.

- Félretettem minden egyéb elkötelezettségemet, és a pletykák nyomába eredtem. Hamarosan meggyőződtem arról, hogy igazunk volt. Különböző forrásokból érkező híreim riasztóak voltak, és Dumbledore megtette az első lépéseket annak érdekében, hogy felkészüljünk Voldemort és követői újjáéledésére. Aztán 1991 elején elért hozzám egy név. Nem maga a gonosz, de egy olyan név, amely kapcsolódott hozzá: Nicholas Flamel.

- Nyilvánvaló volt a veszély, és nyár elejére Dumbledore felvette a kapcsolatot Flamellel, és megszervezte, hogy a felügyelete alá kerüljön a legendás bölcsek köve. Nem sokkal azután megszűntek a pletykák arról a valamiről, ami véleményem szerint Voldemort lehetett, de csupán azért, hogy újra felbukkanjanak, ezúttal Angliában. Nyilván tudod, hogy mi történt ezután.

- De ha csakugyan egész idő alatt Dumbledore külföldi hálózatát irányította, akkor mit keres most a Roxfortban?

Ryan vállat volt. – Dumbledore-nak szüksége volt egy sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárra. Úgy vettem ki, hogy az elmúlt néhány évben nehézséget okozott neki, hogy hozzáértő tanárt találjon, és úgy döntött, hogy nem engedhet meg még egy évnyi középszerűséget.

- Szüksége volt továbbá valakire, aki fedezi Pitont. Mivel Draco Malfoy és bandája itt szaglászott, Dumbledore úgy érezte, hogy nem árthat meg, ha van egy plusz szeme és füle a Roxfortban. Ráadásul én képes voltam bizonyos dolgokat sugallni, amelyek segítettek fenntartani Piton álcáját. Ez elengedhetetlenné vált, amikor nyilvánvaló lett, hogy mennyire megbízol Pitonban.

- Nem volt olyan nyilvánvaló – védekezett Harry.

Ryan felnevetett. – De Potter, egyszer-kétszer majdnem megátkoztad a saját háztársaidat, amiért sértegették. Én ezt nem nevezném körmönfontságnak. Szerencsére Mr Malfoy és barátai nem olyan jó megfigyelők, mint én.

- Akkor hát az egész csak színjáték volt? – kérdezte Harry kétkedően.

Ryan arcán ragadozószerű mosoly jelent meg. – Jól játszottam a szerepemet, nem igaz?

- És Piton professzor is be volt avatva?

- Merlinre, dehogy! – Úgy tűnt, Ryant még a gondolat is elborzasztja. – Akkor semmi móka nem lett volna az egészben!

- Móka? – hitetlenkedett Harry. – Gyakorlatilag kész volt megölni magát!

- Tudom – közölte Ryan vidáman. – Perselus Pitont gyötörni nehéz, de hatalmas sikerélményt nyújt.

Harry meg sem tudott szólalni a döbbenettől, de úgy tűnt, Ryan észre sem veszi.

- És ezzel el is érkeztünk a másik okhoz, amiért egész évben olyan kíméletlen voltam a bájitaltan tanárotokkal – folytatta Ryan, miközben becsukta a bőröndjét. – Az ember hajlamos arra, hogy önelégültté váljon. Amikor azt hiszi, hogy már nincs rá szüksége, akkor nem igyekszik többet. Egy kis fenékbe rúgás sosem árthat. Az önelégültség veszélyes dolog, Potter. Ez az, amit mindig kedveltem benned – hogy belőled ez teljesen hiányzik. Megtehetnéd, hogy csak ülsz a babérjaidon, és a hírnevedből élsz, de te nem teszed. Soha semmit nem tekintesz magától értetődőnek.

Harryt meglepte a dicséret, főként, mert ő viszont nyilvánvalóan rosszul ítélte meg Ryant.

- Professzor, nézze, én…

- Ne mentegetőzz, Potter. Én igyekeztem szembeszállni Pitonnal. Nem csoda, hogy támadásnak vetted. – Ryan elvigyorodott, és Harryre kacsintott. – Az igazat megvallva csalódtam volna, ha nem így reagálsz.

- Akkor hát miért megy el?

- Pitonnak rengeteg tennivalója van. Nincs szüksége rá, hogy én is a nyakán lógjak. Emellett itt már elértem a célomat, a kontinensen pedig szükség van rám. Jó volt itthon lenni, de megszoktam már, hogy külföldön élek, és szeretem azt a sejtelmes érzést, hogy nem tudom előre, hol kelek fel a jövő héten. Nem hagy ellustulni.

Harry komolyan bólintott, és Ryan felé nyújtotta a kezét. – Sok szerencsét, professzor. Rengeteget tanultam magától.

Ryan megszorította Harry kezét, és rávillantotta azt a meleg, jóindulatú mosolyát, ami miatt a diákok és a tanárok is első látásra megkedvelték. – Remélem, elég lesz.

- Elég lesz – biztosította Harry.

Miután kilépett Ryan irodájából, a Griffendél-toronyba indult. Ront a hálótermükben találta. Az ágyán feküdt, és búskomoran bámulta a plafont.

- Elmentem Ryanhez – közölte vele Harry bevezetés nélkül.

- Tényleg? Miért? – nézett rá Ron meglepetten.

- Tudni akartam, hogy igazad volt-e, hogy tényleg igazságtalanul ítéltem-e meg.

Ron felült, és védekezően nézett Harryre. – És?

- Igazad volt – ismerte el Harry. – Auror, és ráadásul húsz éve a Rend tagja.

- _Micsoda?- _kérdezte Ron, és szeme tágra nyílt a döbbenettől.

Harry leült az ágyára, és mindent elismételt, amit Ryantől hallott.

- Szóval azt mondod, hogy valójában segíteni próbált Pitonnak? – kérdezte Ron hitetlenkedve.

- Igen. Nézd, Ron, sajnálom, hogy olyan szemét módon viselkedtem.

- Felejtsd el, Harry. Egy kicsit én is szemét voltam. Amellett azt hiszem, bizonyos értelemben mindkettőnknek igaza volt Ryannel kapcsolatban. Nem az volt, mint akinek mutatta magát. Azért remélem, valami normális SVK-tanárt kapunk jövőre.

Végül elérkezett a tanév utolsó napja is. A bőröndök összecsomagolva sorakoztak, a diákok pedig a bejárati csarnokban és odakint a füvön várták a tesztrálok vontatta fogatokat, amelyek a Roxfort Expresszhez szállítják őket. Harry, Ginny és Hermione együtt érkeztek le, és azt látták, hogy Ron Walter Suttonnal és Jeremy Banks-szel beszélget. Ron egy kis csomagot adott át nekik, mire a két mardekáros elragadtatottan vigyorgott, majd eltűntek a diákok tömegében.

- Mi volt az? – kérdezte Ginny, amikor Harryvel és Hermionéval Ron mellé értek.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Az a csomag, amit az előbb adtál oda Jeremynek és Walternek.

- Ó, hogy az. – Ron elutasítóan rázta a fejét. – Semmi.

Ginny keresztbe fonta a karját, és felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett a bátyjára.

Ron ingerülten forgatta a szemét. – Csak egy pár darab Fred és George legújabb találmányai közül. Tudod, hogy mindig keresnek valakit, aki tesztelné az új termékeiket. – Arrafelé biccentett, amerre Jeremy és Walter távozott. – Ezek ketten épp elég őrültek hozzá.

- Csak nem úgy érted, hogy mardekárosokkal barátkozol? – kérdezte Ginny megjátszott döbbenettel.

- Nem minden mardekáros halálfaló – felelte Ron.

Ginny válaszra nyitotta a száját, de nem volt lehetősége megszólalni.

- Potter!

Harry megfordult, és látta, hogy Piton siet felé.

- Igen, professzor?

- Tessék – mondta Piton, és egy pergament nyomott a kezébe. – Mivel az óráimon nyújtott teljesítményed idén is messze volt a ragyogótól, a nyár folyamán fel kell zárkóznod, ha jövőre is fel szeretnéd venni a bájitaltant.

Harry a pergamenre pillantott. Úgy tűnt, egy hosszú listát tart a kezében a nyár folyamán megírandó dolgozatokról.

- Ezt mind meg kell csinálnom? – kérdezte rémülten.

- Igen, Potter, kiegészítve a rendszeres gyakorlati munkával, amit a nyáron el kell végezned. És azt javaslom, hogy ha komolyan le akarod tenni a bájitaltan RAVASZ-t, akkor szorgalmasabban állj hozzá, mint általában a tanulmányaidhoz.

- Professzor, ezt képtelenség mind befejezni! – tiltakozott Harry reményvesztetten, miközben a pergament tanulmányozta.

- Ha nem bírod a munkát, akkor javaslom, hogy keress más karrierlehetőséget.

Harry dühösen nézett Pitonra. – Nem várhatja el, hogy ezt az összes bájitalt megfőzzem! Túl nehezek. A végén még felrobbantom a házat.

- Valószínűleg az is haladás lenne – jegyezte meg Piton fanyarul. – Azonban mivel azonos helyen töltjük a nyarat, majd gondoskodom róla, hogy ez ne fordulhasson elő.

Piton hátat fordított, hogy továbbmenjen, de Harry elkapta a karját.

- _Micsoda?_

Piton öntelten elmosolyodott Harry elszörnyedt arckifejezése láttán. – Senki nem mondta? Mivel Nagy-Britannia összes halálfalója a véremre szomjazik, le kellett mondanom a szokásos nyári terveimről. És mivel gyakorlatilag senki más nem marad az iskolában, az igazgató úr úgy érezte, hogy nem volna bölcs dolog, ha az egész nyarat egyedül tölteném a Roxfortban. Így csatlakozom hozzátok Lupin házában. Úgy tűnik, az a hely az elveszett lelkeknek van kitalálva. Ezen a hétvégén készülj fel az első leckéből, és hétfőn kezdünk.

Azzal Piton megfordult, és átvágott a bejárati csarnokon. A diákok sietősen utat engedtek neki. Harry hosszan nézett utána, ahogy eltűnt a pince felé, és magával vitte Harry tökéletes szünidei terveit.

- Túl késő ahhoz, hogy mégis inkább a nagynénédnél és a nagybátyádnál töltsd a nyarat? – kérdezte Ron.

A vonatút Londonba legyőzött hangulatban telt. Ron, Hermione és Ginny megpróbálták felvidítani Harryt, de csak részleges sikert értek el. Harry komoran böngészte a Pitontól kapott listát, és bárhogy is nézte, biztos volt benne, hogy az egész nyarat ki fogja tölteni.

Végül a Roxfort Expressz begördült a Kings Cross pályaudvarra, és a diákok kiözönlöttek. Remus és Arthur Weasley vártak rájuk.

- Harry, hogy vagy? – kérdezte Remus szeretetteljes mosollyal, miközben Harry és a többiek közeledtek.

Harry morcosan nézett rá. – Piton is velünk tölti a nyarat – mondta vádlóan, mire Remus arcáról lehervadt a mosoly.

- Á, igen, szóval elmondta neked.

- Remus, _miért_? – panaszkodott Harry. – Biztosan van valami más hely, ahová mehetne!

Remus a szemöldökét ráncolta. – Azt hittem, már jobban kijöttök egymással.

- Igen, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy azt szeretném, hogy egész nyáron a nyakamban lihegjen.

- Harry, nem lesz ez olyan rossz – mondta Remus megnyugtatóan.

- Még nem láttad azt a házi feladat listát, amit kaptam tőle. Szerencsém van, ha egyáltalán lesz egy szabad pillanatom, mielőtt elkezdődik az iskola. Nem mintha majd jól érezhetném magam, ha esetleg lesz. Piton nem is tudja, hogyan érezze jól magát, és biztosan úgy gondolja, hogy másnak sincs joga ilyesmihez. Vele a sarkamban az egész nyár kínszenvedés lesz!

Remus arckifejezése együttérző volt, de a hangja határozott maradt. – Harry, melyiknek örülnél jobban, ha Piton a Grimmauld téren töltené a nyarat, vagy ha Voldemort elkapná?

Ez Harrybe fojtotta a szót. – Nos, nem mintha nem szoktam volna meg a rettenetes nyarakat – mondta beletörődően.

- Ne aggódj, Harry – vigasztalta Hermione, miközben átölelte, és puszit adott az arcára. – Átjövök majd, mielőtt nagyon besokallnál.

- Ginny és én is jövünk majd, Harry – paskolta meg Ron részvétteljesen barátja vállát. – Nem hagyjuk, hogy egész nyáron egyedül kelljen elszenvedned Pitont.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy néha el tudunk majd egy kicsit szökni, hogy jól érezzük magunkat – mondta Ginny, és barna szeme pajkosan csillogott. Gyors, szemérmes puszit nyomott Harry arcára, mire a fiú elpirult.

Ron a szemét forgatta. – Na gyerünk – mondta Ginnynek. – Harry, nemsoká találkozunk.

Harry búcsút intett a barátainak, és Ginnyn felejtette a tekintetét, miközben a lány Ronnal, Hermionéval és Mr Weasley-vel együtt elhagyta a pályaudvart. Harry tudta, hogy a Grimmauld tér 12-es szám jókora ház, és Pitonnak biztosan jobb dolga is lesz annál, mint hogy minden percben őt figyelje. Találnak majd rá módot a barátaival, hogy legalább néha megszökjenek a bájitaltan tanár fürkész tekintete elől. Harry elmosolyodott. Végül is talán mégsem lesz olyan rossz ez a nyár.

Remus megkopogtatta Harry vállát. – Készen vagy, Harry?

- Igen, készen vagyok. – Harry elmosolyodott, és felkapta a bőröndjét, majd Remusszal együtt elhagyták a pályaudvart, és hazafelé indultak.

VÉGE


End file.
